Cuando Seas Mía
by Le Petite Vicky
Summary: EN EDICION /HIATUS/- UA - Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí. Serena Tsukino.
1. Soy

_Antes que nada, quisiera decir unas palabras: Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me apoyaron en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Quiero que sepan que sus palabras de apoyo y de aliento me sirvieron para ver las cosas de una manera sobria y más sensible. _

_No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar lo confortable que me sentí cuando recibía uno a uno sus mensajes. Solo puedo decir, Gracias; por preocuparse, por tomarse la molestia de mandarte un mensaje alentador, por decir palabras realmente lindas y sobre todas las cosas…por recordarme que esté en donde esté, mi hermano debe sentirse mucho mejor y me está cuidando desde el cielo._

_Bueno, como no quisiera entretenerlos aún más y este es un estreno sumamente importante para mí…los dejo con el fic que yo considero, es El mejor que yo he escrito en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí en Fanfiction. _

_¡A leer!_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary:** Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

-

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

**Dedicado a:** Mi queridísima amiga Mely ;) Mi encantadora amiga Yadira , a mis súper amigas Resuri y Vanne!!...Y sobre todo, a la personita que me cuida desde el cielo n.n A mi hermanito!!!

-

-

**Haruka Tenoh POV**

En el momento en que pise el acelerador, sonreí. Quizás las demás personas consideren mi sonrisa como arrogante, pero solamente quienes la han visto, saben que es la única que presento cuando estoy aquí, corriendo.

Soy el mejor y no me apena decirlo. Soy el campeón y nadie puede negarlo. Mi pasión por las carreras de autos siempre la he tenido desde pequeño y ahora que he ganado a todo aquel idiota que se interponga en mi camino, no creo tener algo mas con que demostrar que en verdad soy el número 1.

Corro por sentirme vivo y por sentir como poco a poco me alejo de todo lo que conozco y lo que me espera por conocer. Detesto ser como todo el mundo me cree: el futuro heredero del imperio que mis padres me han dejado a cargo. Lo odio. ¿Qué acaso la gente no tiene cosas mas interesantes que hacer que entrometerse en mi vida? Parece que no. Les interesa saber acerca de mis vicios, mi vida privada, familiar y todo aquello que tenga que ver con mujeres. Un muy buen tema. Mujeres... ¿Qué haría _yo_ sin ellas? Esta bien, esta bien...se que ahora que estoy comprometido debería portarme un poco mas casto por respeto a mi prometida, pero...soy hombre y creo que el notar las maravillas del mundo no es pecado.

¿La carrera termino? Vaya, ni siquiera supe en que momento me han nombrado ganador; de nuevo. No entiendo porque todos esos tipos se empeñan en querer quitarme de mi trono cuando en todos estos años apenas y han mordido mi polvo. ¿Arrogante? Quizás. ¿Sincero? Por supuesto. Pero en fin, así soy y así moriré: siendo un campeón.

Bajo de mi auto y comienzo a caminar hacia los vestíbulos, escuchando el alboroto que hay en las gradas entre mi grupo de admiradoras y... ¡Por supuesto que tengo club de fans! Por favor, soy yo. Bueno, honestamente, no me interesa lo que este sucediendo en las gradas, yo vengo aquí únicamente a correr y ya. Me di una ducha rápida, ignorando los comentarios envidiosos que mis rivales me daban en indirectas. Cuan mal perdedor puede llegar a ser un hombre... pero creo que eso yo jamás lo sabré. En el momento en que termine de vestirme, vi como un par de tipos se acercaron a mí de forma peligrosa, por lo que utilice mis habilidades y logre quitármelos de encima antes de que me hicieran el más leve daño.

"Aprendan a perder". Murmuré mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía del lugar con una enorme sonrisa.

Ignore a todas aquellas molestas chicas que intentaban de formas repulsivas el llamar mi atención, así que en cuanto salí al estacionamiento tome mi auto y me fui de ahí al único lugar capaz de festejar una nueva victoria.

A la casa de mi prometida.

-

**Taiki Kou POV**

Al llegar a mi trabajo y ver a mi secretaria con una sonrisa enorme, supe que habíamos ganado otro caso. Ja, no por nada soy el mejor abogado de la ciudad. Tomé los nuevos pendientes que mi eficiente secretaria me extendía y de inmediato me encerré en mi oficina. Aun me quedaban unos cuantos casos por terminar y así poder comenzar con otros más.

Solo espero poder terminar todo antes de las 9. No entiendo porque Amy se empeña en que vayamos a comer con sus papás. Su padre no me soporta por haberle arrebatado a su preciosa hija y su madre...la pobre mujer no sabe ni como comportarse cuando estoy presente. Se que soy el hombre que siempre soñó para su pequeña niña, pero, ¿Son necesarias tantas atenciones hacia mi de su parte? Hasta cierto punto es asfixiante. Pero bueno, de eso se trata el amor ¿No? De cosas buenas y malas.

¡Hey! Adoro a Amy, es...es la mujer indicada para mi. Inteligente, hermosa, educada, simpática y sobre todo, me ama con locura como yo a ella. Se que al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien; los dos éramos los mejores en la universidad y ambos teníamos los mismos sueños de querer ser el mejor abogado de la ciudad; creo que si ella hubiera seguido con ese sueño, no estaríamos juntos ahora. Menos mal que se fue a la facultad de medicina en cuanto termino la carrera de abogada. Al menos yo como abogado y ella como doctora, se que hacemos una pareja de feliz matrimonio.

¿Infidelidad? Mi nuevo caso es el típico de la mujer siendo engañada por el esposo. Últimamente, mis casos han sido de infidelidades, acosos y la verdad es que no creo que eso nos suceda a Amy y a mi. Ambos nos amamos y tenemos del otro lo que cualquiera desearía tener, por algo me case con ella y vivo felizmente casado. Estoy muy seguro de lo que digo: Yo _jamás_ engañaría a Amy.

"Lucy, llama al juez y dile que tenemos nuevo caso". Le comunique a mi secretaria por el altavoz de inmediato y suspire. Este sería un caso más.

-

**Darien Chiba POV**

Otro paciente que se recupera satisfactoriamente. Hoy es un muy buen día. Se han salvado dos personas que estaban al borde la muerte y otra más ha despertado de un coma de 3 semanas. Reafirmo: hoy es un muy buen día.

Siendo doctor, creo que lo mejor que le puede suceder a uno es el ver que hemos salvado una vida, lo que hará que sus familiares y amigos se pongan felices. Suena bastante soñador ¿Cierto? Pero en fin, creo que es tiempo de que sustituya a mi colega Mizuno en su guardia, parece que hoy su esposo esta bastante empeñado en querer cenar con los suegros. La doctora Mizuno no ha parado de dar contras ante esa cena.

Por eso es mejor la soltería y no comprometerse tanto con una persona. Jamás me he enamorado y no lo veo muy cerca pero tampoco desecho la idea de casarme y tener mi propia familia en lugar de juzgar las de los demás. Pero es que mi trabajo me absorbe tanto que simplemente no creo apropiado el tener una relación en estos momentos. Mi última pareja la tuve hace... mm... ¿2 años? ¿3? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. De ahí para la fecha, solamente han sido simples aventuras de unos días y ya. Algo irresponsable de mi parte, pero muy satisfactorio. Soy hombre y _tengo_ necesidades.

Me parezco a Haruka. Debo dejar de irme de fiesta con él. Ese si que no tiene vergüenza; teniendo una prometida hermosa y yéndose con cualquier mujer que se encuentra en los antros. ¿Por qué tendré a ese tipejo como mejor amigo? Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Me acerque a la estación de enfermeras y note como la doctora Mizuno ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Suele ser algo despistada.

"¿Lista para irse?". Le pregunte mientras firmaba mi entrada a la guardia. Ella se voltea y me sonríe con pesadez.

"Lamento tener que cambiarle la guardia este día doctor Chiba. Sé que aunque hoy no le toca, pues me esta haciendo el enorme favor de cubrirme, muchas gracias". Me agradece con timidez. Sonrío y niego mientras dejo de firmar.

"No se preocupe, vaya a hacer lo que sea que tenga pendiente. Mañana me cubrirá usted doctora Mizuno". Le recordé con una sonrisa y viendo como ella asiente, tomando su bolsa y su abrigo.

"Lo se. Bueno, nos vemos". Se despide. Yo asiento y la veo desaparecer en el elevador.

Una mujer muy interesante, lástima que también este muy enamorada. ¿Por qué las mujeres más interesantes están comprometidas? Sonreí ante mis propios pensamientos y mejor me dedico a ver que paciente sigue de revisión. Quizás fue mala idea el tomar la guardia.

**-**

**Yaten Kou POV**

Suspire en el momento en que llegue a mi silencioso y tranquilo departamento. No puedo creer que Mina me haya hecho pedirle disculpas enfrente de todas sus amigas. Si no la quisiera tanto no me hubiera atrevido a hacer semejante escenita, pero… maldita sea la hora en la que me fijé en esa rubia.

Somos tan diferentes y a la vez tenemos tanta química. No entiendo. Yo soy un hombre serio, frío y reservado y ella es… es… ¡Todo lo contrario a mi! Hay veces en las que me vuelve loco, como hace unas horas. Aun no me la creo el que por negarle el ir a esa estúpida prueba de modelaje se haya puesto a llorar y a reclamarme en medio de la calle que era un hombre vil y machista. Por favor…le cumplo todos sus caprichos y eso comienza a cansarme.

Sin embargo…cuando me enojo con ella o ella conmigo, siento como un profundo vacío se apodera de mí. Aunque suene cruel, quizás es la costumbre de tenerla junto a mí y no sentirme solo. O en el menor de los casos, que en verdad este enamorado de ella. ¿Enamorado? Suena bien cuando lo pienso, más no cuando lo digo. Aun cuando ella sea una mujer que cualquier hombre desee, no llena aquello que yo quiero; no logra saciar completamente aquel _anhelo_ que tengo y que aun no encuentro. Creo que pido imposibles.

Escucho mi celular sonar y se que quizás sea Mina para ver a donde la llevare mañana a comer. Tomo el aparato sin muchas ganas y escucho sin muchas ganas la voz de Mina.

"¿Qué sucede Mina?". Le pregunte sin querer prestarle atención.

"_Quería pedirte una disculpa Yaten…"_. De acuerdo, esa disculpa si ha llamado toda mi intención. Me enderezo en el sofá y tomo con fuerza el teléfono, esperando escuchar aquella disculpa con más comodidad. _"…por lo de esta tarde. Se que no debí comportarme de esa manera tan infantil. De verdad lo lamento"_. Aun cuando trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no las puedo decir, así que suspiro y sonrío.

"No te preocupes Mina. Mejor prepárate para esa estú…para tu prueba de modelaje". Menos mal que corregí a tiempo. Escucho una ligera risa de parte de Mina y luego se despidió de mí, colgando y dejándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez, por acciones como esas…ella aun esta a mi lado. Ojala algún día pueda encontrar en ella lo que estoy buscando. En verdad lo espero.

-

**Seiya Kou POV**

Sonreí emocionado justo cuando di el último pincelazo a mi pintura. Amo pintar, ese es mi don. La habilidad de saber recrear la hermosura de las cosas en cualquier cuadro, pared o lo que sea. Los colores, la imagen y la sensación producida por el arte son sentimientos confusos y muy relajantes. Adoro lo que hago y creo que jamás podré cansarme de hacerlo.

Desde pequeño supe que mi vida no era estar encerrado en una oficina como mis padres soñaban; mi sueño era poder expresar las diferentes formas de sentimientos, la sensación de estar vivo y poder conocerme mejor.

Soy un hombre entregado al arte y a la manera en la cual puedo expresarme. Conozco el mundo como si fuera la palma de mi mano. He viajado por todas partes que se la manera en que todas las personas se expresan; no hay persona, hombre o mujer, capaz de esconderme algo a través de su _mirada_. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Una frase que tiene de común lo que tiene de cierto. Me defino como un hombre poético y apasionado; un hombre capaz de darlo todo por aquellos a los que ama y ser todo de aquel que lo necesita.

Escuche el timbre del departamento durante unos segundos y me apure a lavarme las manos ante los restos de pintura. Camine de inmediato a la puerta y al abrir, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro en cuanto vi a la persona que me estaba buscando y no pude evitar el darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con igual o más emoción.

"Me da mucha alegría verte otra vez en la ciudad Seiya...te extrañamos mucho. Yo y Taiki". El tacto de mi hermano casi no la recordaba desde la última vez que nos vimos. Hace ya más de 3 años.

"Por favor Yaten...ni que hubiéramos estado incomunicados. Les hablaba cada vez que podía y siempre me decían que me tardara lo mas que pudiera para no tener que soportarme". Le recordé con una sonrisa que hizo que mi hermano riera con ganas. "Además, pensé que era hora de venir a conocer a mis cuñadas". Comente viendo el rostro nervioso de Yaten.

"Pues...créeme que cuando conozcas a Mina, seguramente tratara de coquetear contigo, así que espero que no le des alas. Conociéndote no me sorprendería". La ironía en las palabras de mi propio hermano hace que frunza el ceño y suspire. Yaten jamás cambiara al tratar de sonsacarme.

"Que no tenga ganas de relacionarme con nadie en estos momentos no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar soltero toda la vida". Le dije seriamente. Yaten sonrió y asintió. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en hacerme ver eso día a día?

"De acuerdo, no te enojes. Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar los dos? Taiki esta en una cena con sus suegritos y dudo mucho que sea buena idea decirle que se venga con nosotros". ¿Taiki? ¿Taiki mi hermano? ¿C-Cenando con... sus suegros? Parece que el único que ha sentado cabeza de manera seria es Taiki.

"De acuerdo. Creo que tienes muchas cosas de que ponerme al tanto". Le digo a Yaten. Veo como él sonríe y nos vamos en su auto a un restaurante.

Creo que 4 años lejos de ellos han tenido sus consecuencias. Pero ¿Qué hacer? No pensaba quedarme a manejar los negocios de mi familia; para eso estaban mis hermanos mayores. Uno encargándose del bufete de abogados que dejo mi padre al morir y el otro encargándose de las empresas constructoras del abuelo. Negocios familiares que hacen crecer a diario nuestra cuenta en los bancos.

Dinero que aun no he aceptado completamente al estar enfrascado en mis cosas y mi pasión. Tal vez algún día si llegue a disfrutar de todo aquello...pero cuando lo haga, lo haré junto a aquella mujer que sea mi compañera el resto de mis días.

**-**

**Serena Tsukino POV**

En cuanto pise el suelo después de bajar del avión, supe que algo cambiaria para siempre. Mientras camino siento las miradas lascivas de los hombres a mí alrededor y no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros al ver que siempre sucede lo mismo. A lo mejor algún día muy lejano me canse de esto...eso si, muy lejano.

Soy hermosa y me encanta que lo reconozcan. Me encanta ver cuanto puede hacer un hombre para obtener una mirada mía. Cuanto esta dispuesto a sacrificar un hombre por una sonrisa de mis labios. No hablemos de que estarían dispuestos a dar con tal de entablar una plática conmigo. Lástima...yo soy un ave libre. Una paloma dispuesta a emprender el vuelo en el momento en que se sienta encerrada; una mujer dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de estar 5 minutos en el paraíso.

Adoro saber cuanto poder tengo sobre aquellos hombres que sienten tenerlo todo mientras tengan a la mujer perfecta a su lado; pero sobre todo y ante todo...adoro saber cuanto poder tengo sobre aquellos hombres capaces de poderse resistir a la tentación de mis labios y mi cuerpo.

Las pocas mujeres que me conocen terminan odiándome. El miedo de saber que en cualquier momento puedo quitarles a su príncipe azul las hace tenerme en el peor concepto que se pueda tener a un ser humano. La reencarnación del demonio de la lujuria y el deseo. Soy aquella mujer a la cual todos admiran, pero nadie toca. Absolutamente nadie. Quizás sea porque yo también sueño con encontrar a aquel que sea exclusivamente para mi y que solamente se desviva para amarme y viceversa. Ese día llegara...lo se. Por eso disfruto el tiempo que me queda en libertad, porque una vez que lo encuentre...se que no seré capaz de dejarlo libre y se también...que el no me dejara libre.

"Señorita Tsukino aquí esta su automóvil". Volteo a ver al guardia del aeropuerto y sonrío de medio lado, viendo la mirada boba que adquiere. Que patético puede llegar a ser un hombre.

Sin dejar de ver al guardia sonrío de medio lado y entro al auto que se me fue pedido. Vaya, pensar que solamente había pedido un taxi. He aquí una prueba del poder que se tiene con tan solo ser un rostro hermoso.

Sin embargo...no solo tengo cosas buenas en mí. Tal vez sea por esto por lo que algunas mujeres me creen aquella diosa de la maldad.

Amo lo prohibido.

Mi único y gran defecto. ¿Increíble no? Pudiendo tener a cualquier hombre, me encantan aquellos que se creen capaces de resistirse a mí o en su defecto...controlar a aquellos capaces de controlarme a mí. Ilusos. No soy un ángel. Tampoco un demonio. Simplemente _soy_...una mujer con unos ojos azules capaces de desnudarte el alma...

...Y quizás algo mas.

-

-

**Oo.oO.oO.oOo.Oo**

**¿Y bien? Sé que en sí, la propuesta es diferente a lo que he escrito y a lo que están acostumbrados a leer…pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Me alegra decirles que de esta historia tengo ya muchos capítulos avanzados y si les gusta el fic, no tardaré nada en colocar el siguiente capítulo. **

**Por cierto, "Si No Estás Conmigo" en cualquier momento es actualizada. **

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**VkM**


	2. Ojos Azules

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

-

**Capítulo II**

-

**Haruka Tenoh POV**

¡Esta loca! Definitivamente Michiru esta completa y totalmente loca. En su mundo de violines cree que yo me casaré con ella en dos meses. Por favor...aún ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer casarme.

Prácticamente me lo grito mientras hacíamos el amor y creo que fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que la excitación se me fue al suelo con tan solo unas palabras. Maldigo la hora en la que le dije: "Quiero casarme contigo". Menudo idiota que soy. Y ahora debe estar llorando en su departamento, preguntándose en donde puedo estar y creo que ni ella se imaginaria que estoy en el estadio a estas horas.

Solamente basto con decir quien era yo y mostrar mi sonrisa arrogante para que el guardia me dejara entrar. Fácil. Demasiado fácil...pero ¿Qué hacer? Yo soy Haruka Tenoh y dudo mucho que alguien pueda destronarme algún día.

Camino hasta los vestíbulos y me cambié para irme a correr unas cuantas vueltas para tratar de despejar mi mente de aquella horrible noticia. Casarme en tres mes...sí como no. Justo cuando me pongo el casco y me acomodo los guantes escucho el motor de otro auto saliendo de las cocheras particulares. ¿Quién mas puede venir a esta hora a correr? Seguramente alguien con la tonta esperanza de ganarme si practica diario. Sonrío y subo a mi auto, notando como el otro conductor se pone a mi nivel y acelera a su auto, dándome a entender si estaba preparado. Un lenguaje especial entre nosotros los corredores.

"Prepárate para perder". Murmure mientras veía el semáforo cambiar sus colores y en cuanto se puso el verde. Acelere como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

La adrenalina de ser el mejor y de sentirme en el cielo hacen que cada vez que corra me sienta el rey del mundo. Acelero aun mas, olvidándome de aquel pobre que seguramente debe estar a varios metros de mí. Pero...mi sangre se helo al ver como aquel otro competidor me rebasaba sin esfuerzo y aceleraba aun mas. ¿A que maldita velocidad estaba conduciendo? ¿350? ¿400? Ese no era un corredor...era un demente.

Acelere aun mas y por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo. A perder y a ser derrotado por alguien a quien ni siquiera le he visto la cara. Acelere aun mas si es posible y fue cuando vi como todo se derrumbada. Fue cuando vi como mi rival pasaba la meta y yo la pasaba 2 segundos después. ¡2 Segundos!

En cuanto detuve el auto baje hecho una furia y me quite el caso y los guantes, yéndome hacia aquel que acababa de ganarme. Ganarme...que vacía se escucha esa palabra. Golpeé la puerta del auto de mi rival al ver que este aun no se dignaba a darme la cara. Quizás se esta burlando de mi...maldito...

"¡Dime quien demonios eres!". Grite fuera de mi mismo al ver que ese estúpido solo me veía a través del casco.

Lo vi abrir la puerta y cuando menos lo pensé, note algo tan curioso que me dejo helado. Es...es... ¡Es una mujer! ¿Me había ganado una mujer? La vi quitarse el caso y mostrar primero un cabello tan rubio como el de los ángeles; perfectamente peinado aun cuando se había puesto el caso y note también una piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Pero sobre todo, vi aquel par de ojos azules que de inmediato me llamaron la atención, haciendo que mi mirada se suavizara poco a poco.

"¿Qué...?". Fue lo único que pude decir al ver como ella me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa tan pequeña como el enojo en mí. ¿Por qué estaba enojado? "Nunca imagine que las mujeres pudieran correr a esa velocidad. Eres sorprendente". Halague siendo lo único que podía hacer. Me había ganado y puesto en vergüenza al obligarla a salir.

"Me da la impresión de que tu eras el rey de las carreras". Aquello hizo que nuevamente saliera a flote esa sonrisa. Quizás, después de todo, había conseguido a mi reina. "Sin embargo...no eres mas que un bruto arrogante que ambiciona con dejar a todos con comer su polvo"

¡Que! ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decirme semejantes cosas? Nadie, nunca, jamás...me había insultado y ella no sería la primera en hacerlo y salir victoriosa de ello. Me acerque peligrosamente a ella, logrando llenarme con su fragancia y trate de controlar mis instintos.

"A mi nadie...escúchame...absolutamente nadie me insulta y se va tan campante como quieres hacerlo tu". Murmure apretando los dientes y controlando mi enojo. La vi sonreír con más ganas y sacudir su cabello de una forma coqueta. Conozco a las mujeres y se cuando coquetean y cuando no... Y ella lo esta haciendo.

"¿De verdad quieres que me vaya tan campante como dices que quiero irme? O mejor aun... ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?". Aquello era tentación. Lo se, lo veo en su mirada tan seductora y no puedo evitar sonreír de manera galante.

Me acerco a ella y tan solo sintió su respirar sobre mi cuello y voy bajando por sus cabellos dorados hasta dar con su mejilla, pero antes de poder tocarla siquiera, ella ríe.

"Cuando aprendas a perder...aprenderás que no todo lo tendrás en bandeja de oro". Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia los vestíbulos.

No puedo moverme. Me siento helado y como si mis pies fueran de piedra. ¿Acaso estoy temblando? Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a rechazarme de aquella manera y creo que esta es la peor manera en la cual pudo haberlo hecho. No se cuando tiempo he estado aquí parado, pero se que ha sido mucho, ya que a lo lejos veo como esa diosa rubia se va hacia la salida y sin voltear ni un segundo atrás.

Ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro de no querer casarme.

-

**Taiki Kou POV**

Me siento frustrado al no poder concentrarme en mi trabajo. No puedo creer que algo tan absurdo como la cena del día de ayer me tenga tan absorto de todo tipo de distracción, incluido mí adorado trabajo. Mis suegros tienen la culpa.

Prácticamente planearon que yo y Amy tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo en un par de semanas sin siquiera consultarme nada y mi querida esposa ni siquiera intento detener a sus padres. Quizás le pareció algo lindo de parte de sus papás. Yo lo consideré detestable.

No pienso permitir que ese par de...que mis queridos suegros interfieran en mi matrimonio. Son tan... entrometidos que ni siquiera parecen ser los padres de Amy. No entiendo como pude resistir esas horas en su casa sin ponerme histérico y decirles cuan odioso es su maquiavélico plan para mis futuros hijos; tan odioso como su irresistible sentido del humor al considerarme como un abogaducho de quinta. ¡Ah! No vuelvo a poner un pie en esa casa. En cuanto llegue a casa hablaré con Amy y le diré que nos mudaremos lejos de aquí y solamente la gente más cercana y querida conocerá nuestra dirección.

Pensar que me perdí de una cena con mis hermanos por estar con ese par. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Seiya que no veo la hora de salir de aquí y hablar con él, saber que ha sido de su vida y ver como esta. Escucho claramente el sonido de la puerta ser tocada con insistencia, por lo que suelto el bolígrafo de mi mano con brusquedad, asustando un poco a mi secretaria.

"Eh...señor Kou, su cita de las 11 ya llego. ¿La hago pasar?". Fue hasta que escuche el tono temeroso de mi secretaria que note que la estaba viendo enojado, así que suspire y asentí.

No puedo creer que por esa cenita mi buen humor se haya ido hasta el suelo, al menos espero poder concentrarme en mi siguiente cliente y no tratar de demostrar mi terrible acontecimiento.

"Buenos días, tome a...". Vaya… "...asiento". Complete sintiéndome un idiota al tartamudear. Vi como aquella mujer asentía y me dirigía una media sonrisa ladeada que honestamente, fue un gesto muy sensual. "Eh...Taiki Kou a sus servicios señorita...". Me presente cordialmente y estire mi mano.

"Tsukino. Serena Tsukino". Un nombre inusual para una mujer muy inusual. Estrecho mi mano con suavidad y note que el terciopelo era rasposo comparado con la suavidad de aquella frágil mano. Poco a poco la solté y sonreí un poco.

"Bueno, señorita Tsukino, ¿En que puedo servirle?". Era mejor comenzar a ver su caso antes de que mis alucinaciones comenzaran a salir a flote. Una risita de parte de ella fue lo que hizo que arqueara mis cejas confundido. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? ¿O de que? "Señorita Tsukino...lamento decirle que no tengo tiempo para estar jugando". Quizás fue muy brusco, ya que ella paro de reír y me vio seriamente.

"Lo siento. Es que...creo que nos hemos equivocado señor Kou. Yo no estoy aquí porque quiero, si no porque usted me cito a mí". La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en mí y de inmediato me puse de pie, saliendo de mi oficina hacia donde estaba mi secretaria. Corte la llamada que estaba realizando y me vio con incredulidad, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, yo hable.

"¿Se puede saber quien es la mujer que esta en mi oficina? Acaba de decirme que yo la cite y yo no lo recuerdo". Demandé de inmediato y vi la sonrisa en el rostro de mi secretaria. Acaso... ¿Ella se estaba burlando de mí también?

"Señor Kou...la mujer que esta en su oficina fue citada hace una semana desde Londres. No se si recuerde el caso del señor Berthford...aquel que dejo su fortuna a su única nieta".

Dios, creo que mi rostro se paralizo. Acababa de callar a mi clienta, intimidar a mi secretaria y todo para darme cuenta de que hoy no era un buen día y de que soy el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra. Entre a mi oficina de nuevo con una enorme vergüenza, ignorando la sonrisa en mi asistente y decidí sentarme frente aquella rubia que observaba intrigada los cuadros detrás de mí.

"Yo...lamento no haberla reconocido antes señorita Tsukino; últimamente he tenido tantos casos que a veces llego a perderme en ellos. Le pido me disculpe". Mi mirada estaba fija en ella y sin embargo, sus ojos jamás se encontraron con los míos.

"Harvard. Un amigo estudió ahí también y se enamoró de esa Universidad... se ve que usted y su novia también. ¿O es su esposa?". La pregunta me tomo con sorpresa y solo me limite a ver el cuadro del cual hablaba.

En el salimos Amy y yo felices de su graduación de la facultad de medicina y se que nos vemos muy enamorados, todo el mundo lo dice y yo no soy quien para desmentirlos. Ahora que me fijo bien...de verdad nos vemos muy enamorados, ¿Cómo esta mujer puede preguntar si ella es amiga? En fin, creo que hasta ahora no me había puesto a reflexionar sobre ese cuadro y el lugar que estaba ocupando en mi oficina.

"Sí. Ella es mi esposa". Conteste algo tarde, ya que esos ojos azules estaban viéndome fijamente y con una mirada muy penetrante. ¿Acaso intentaba leerme la mente? "Eh... ¿Quiere que empecemos a manejar su caso a partir de mañana?". Pregunte sintiéndome incomodo; ella pareció darse cuenta, porque suspiro y comenzamos con el trabajo.

Creo que ni siquiera han pasado10 minutos desde que comenzamos a hablar del tema de la herencia que a partir de ese momento era de ella, cuando vi como ella se levantaba de la silla y me tendía la mano con el rostro sonriente. La vi confundido y al ver que no estrechaba su mano, decidió bajarla. Una sonrisa misteriosa atravesó los delicados rasgos de la mujer y solo se limito a darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina sin voltear ni un segundo atrás para dar una explicación.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Parecía como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo aquella cantidad con todos esos ceros a su derecha...y vaya que son muchos ceros. En cuanto me levante de la silla gire mi rostro hacia el cuadro que estaba detrás de mi y pude notar la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro y la sonrisa de Amy y de pronto sentí un vacío. Nunca le había puesto atención a esa fotografía y ahora, por una simple pregunta respecto a ella, me siento incómodo.

-

**Darien Chiba POV**

En el momento en que estire mis brazos con cansancio, supe que dormiría toda la noche si era necesario para recompensar todas las horas de guardia que había estado en el hospital. Tome mi saco y salí de la oficina, despidiéndome de todas las enfermeras que amablemente me sonreían y me deseaban un buen día. ¿Y quien no? Apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y yo pensaba en irme a dormir.

Me fui directamente al estacionamiento y subí a mi auto, siendo conciente del cansancio que me estaba matando. Con tranquilidad recargo mi cabeza en el asiento y lentamente mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. No debo dormirme...lo sé...pero el sueño es pesado. Mucho...muy...pesado. Abro los ojos asustado. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo medio dormido en el estacionamiento del hospital? Me puse el cinturón y de inmediato arranque directo hacia mi departamento. Estoy seguro que en cuanto entre, caeré dormido y nada ni nadie impedirá que duerma todas las horas que quiero.

Las calles están algo...solitarias. Casi no hay personas por las calles, algo muy extraño, ya que es el centro de la ciudad; pero en fin...mientras mas pronto llegue a mi cama, mejor. Estacione el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y entre al elevador, cerrando rápido. No puedo creer que esté a unos pasos de dormir; ignore completamente cuando el elevador volvió a abrirse, antes de seguir su recorrido.

Supe que acababa de subirse una mujer. Lo se por la fragancia. Mm...Deliciosa fragancia. Sin poder evitarlo giro mi mirada un poco, viendo algo que me espanto el sueño de inmediato. No es muy común ver a rubias por este lugar y ahora se porque... seguramente esta prohibido que las diosas estén vagando entre los mortales. Dios, es una belleza de mujer. Un perfil tan fino que parece aristocrática; piel tan blanca que se confunde con la porcelana y...unos ojos azules que parece como si el cielo estuviera reflejado en ellos todo el tiempo. No se cuanto tiempo la he estado mirando como imbécil, pero creo que lo bastante como para escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del elevador abrirse y ver como esa impactante rubia sale del elevador.

¡Hey! Este es mi piso también. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y comienzo a caminar casi detrás de ella, hasta que se detiene y veo como gira con rapidez, dándole un toque sensual a su cuello al tiempo de girarse.

"¿Vive en este piso?". La pregunta la escucho tan lejana al estar concentrando en sus labios, que no noto la mirada burlona que me esta dirigiendo.

"Eh...si, en el 7". ¿Puedo parecer más estúpido? La veo voltear a ver mi departamento y luego se voltea hacia mí, sonriéndome con inocencia.

"Vaya...parece que seremos vecinos. Yo vivo en el 8". Me aclara de pronto. Quizás se ha dado cuenta del enorme efecto que provoca en mí. "Que pase buenas tardes". Se despide caminando unos cuantos pasos más antes de entrar a su propio departamento y cerrar.

Entro despistadamente a mi departamento y cierro la puerta. ¡Que mujer! Pocas veces se puede apreciar la perfección y me siento afortunado. Ahora el problema no es dormir, si no...Tratar de no soñar con aquella exuberante rubia que en definitiva, me ha quitado el sueño.

-

**Yaten Kou POV**

Desde que entre al maldito restaurante siento las miradas de todas las mujeres sobre mí. ¿Es que soy el único buen espécimen por aquí? Ninguna, desde que he llegado hace mas de 20 minutos, me ha quitado los ojos de encima y eso comienza a molestarme. Quizás salir a cenar con Mina hoy ha sido una mala idea. Hablando de Mina...

¿Dónde demonios se metió? Se supone que solamente había ido al tocador y parece como si de repente se estuviera cambiando nuevamente. Si de por si tardamos mas de una hora en llegar porque según ella, no estaba a la altura del restaurante. Por favor...como si se fijaran en que llevaba puesto. Honestamente, es decir...soy hombre, vamos a sincerarnos. Todos los hombres imaginan a su novia desnuda mínimo, más de una vez en su relación. Aquel que lo niegue...pobre homosexual. En fin, dudo mucho que Mina esté lista para "El Gran Paso", como lo suele llamar mientras estamos solos en mi departamento. A veces es realmente fastidiante; un hombre tiene necesidades y dudo mucho que con Mina se vayan a saciar si sigue con su actitud de pura y santa.

¿Qué si ese es el anhelo que aun no encuentro? Claro que no. Digamos que el sexo para mí es... ¡Bah! Soy hombre. No estoy diciendo que por eso me este acostando con otras mientras estoy con Mina, ganas no me faltan al ver la actitud moralista de esa cabecita rubia, pero tampoco soy un desgraciado. Respeto a mi pareja y esperaré...y esperaré. Como que Mina ya se tardo... ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Me levanto para ir a buscarla, pero justo en ese momento, escucho unos murmullos en todas las mesas. ¿Están hablando de mí? Lo dudo. Sus vistas están fijas en la entrada...así que yo, nada curioso, gire mi vista, encontrándome quizás con algo que despertó mis instintos de inmediato. ¿Ya dije que soy hombre no? Una mujer tan hermosa no puede andar sola; seguramente viene con alguien más. Ja, ¿Y eso a mi que me importa? Veo como aquellos ojos azules, menos azules que los de Mina se encuentran con los míos y no puedo evitar el sonreír con galantería. Camina, camina y me ignora.

"¿Yaten?". La voz de Mina me saco completamente de mi estado congelado y volteo a verla sin ningún tipo de interés. Me siento maquinalmente y veo como aquella otra rubia ni siquiera se preocupa por eso, ya que toma la carta y comienza a ver que pedir.

¿Esa mujer acaba de ignorarme? Por primera vez una mujer acaba de ignorarme y no es muy...agradable. Aun cuando vagamente estoy escuchando las frivolidades de Mina sobre su tonta audición y su nueva ropa, mi mirada esta centrada en la siguiente mesa. No puedo creer que ni siquiera me viera. Todas y repito, todas las mujeres del restaurante me han visto y han admitido que soy el mejorcito de aquí, ¿Por qué ella no? De acuerdo, estoy molesto. Mi ego se va al suelo.

Toda la bendita cena he estado con la vista sobre esa mujer y ella ni siquiera se ha molestado en voltear a verme. Las personas me han dicho que tengo una mirada muy fuerte y penetrante, la cuál nadie puede ignorar. Llevaron la cena y cenamos. Dejaron el vino y bebimos. Y Mina seguía hablando y hablando: de ella, de nosotros, de nuestra relación. Nuevamente desvío mi mirada a la mesa de al lado y noto que esa preciosidad aun esta sola y terminando su cena. ¿Sola?

"Enseguida regreso Yaten...iré al tocador". ¿De nuevo? Que me importa.

Veo como la hermosa rubia se levanta de su asiento y paga de inmediato la cena, colocándose su abrigo y sonriéndole suavemente al joven mesero. He de admitir que tiene una sonrisa muy linda. La veo comenzar a caminar para salir del restaurante pero antes, se detiene en mi mesa y no puedo evitar sentirme extraño al ver su sonrisa victoriosa. No se porque comienzo a levantarme y sonrío.

"Buenas noches". Saludo medio sonriente e inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ella me corresponde la sonrisa.

"Buenas noches". Se despide y comienza a caminar, pero antes de dar tres pasos siquiera, se detiene y voltea a verme con una mirada misteriosa. La veo dar dos pasos y quedar a unos centímetros de mí antes de colocar una tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi saco. Nuevamente me sonríe y ahora si, sin voltear ni una vez hacia atrás, sale del lugar ante las miradas rabiosas de muchas mujeres y lascivas de parte de todos los hombres.

Nuevamente me siento en la silla y saco la tarjeta de mi bolsillo. _Creo que mañana cenaré aquí de nuevo. S.T._ Con que S.T. Creo que tendré que venir a cenar aquí mas seguido.

"Podemos irnos Yaten". La voz de Mina nuevamente me saca de mis pensamientos, solo que esta vez...mis pensamientos son mas agradables que los anteriores. Asiento sonriente y dejo la cuenta pagada, salimos juntos del restaurante y sin pensarlo, volteé hacia todas partes una vez que estuvimos fuera. "¿Sucede algo?". Suspiré con frustración y negué inmediatamente.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa". Dije con una sonrisa y caminando sin notar si Mina me seguía o no. Pero pronto supe que sí al sentirla colgada de mí brazo.

"Bueno...yo estaba pensando en ir a tu departamento...y...no se...". Aquella voz melosa hizo que suspirara y volteara a verlo con la mitad de alegría que acababa de esfumarse.

"No hoy Mina. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano"

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de ella, comencé a caminar hacia el auto, esta vez sin sentir a Mina sobre mi brazo, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que me volteara. Estaba decidido: mañana vendría a cenar aquí.

-

**Seiya Kou POV**

Sin lugar a dudas, había dormido la mejor noche de mi vida. Sin trabajo, ni presiones. Nada. Solo yo, yo y yo. Ahora que he terminado mis últimas obras, creo que tomaré un buen descanso para dedicarme a relajarme y pensar más en mis siguientes obras. Mis últimos cuadros han sido los más solicitados y los mejores subastados, así que tengo bastante trabajo aun en puerta como para preocuparme por eso.

Entre a mi precioso piso en el cual trabajo, duermo y me siento libre. El lugar perfecto para un artista; un lugar en donde lo tengo todo y no necesito nada. Me acerque a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar. Hay mucho silencio, quizás sea buena idea el comprar una televisión. No, mejor prendo el radio. Encendí el radio y me dedique a hacer mi comida. Al terminar tome mi plato y me fui directo a la mesa; tome el periódico entre mis manos y mientras comenzaba a leerlo, note una última noticia sobre el corredor mas veloz o algo así que había sido vencido por una mujer. Bah...entonces no era el más veloz. A veces es muy tonto dejarse llevar solo porque son mujeres, muchas de ellas resultan ser mejores en muchas cosas.

Termine de desayunar y me fui a limpiar mi desorden y al terminar, escuche el sonar de la puerta, por lo que fui a abrir algo extrañado, ya que ni Yaten ni Taiki avisaron que vendrían debido a su trabajo. Abrí la puerta y mi mirada se centro en un par de ojos azules que me veían con un poco de... ¿Sorpresa?

"Oh...buenos días". Saludo con una sonrisa sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

"Buenos días". Salude educadamente y viendo como la mirada de aquella mujer resplandecía al momento de saludarla.

"Mmm...Buscaba al señor Seiya Kou". Habló de inmediato, ganándose una de mis sonrisas divertidas ante aquello. Me vio con algo de inquietud y tuve que suspirar para contestar.

"No me considero tan grande como par ser un señor, pero en fin...yo soy Seiya Kou. ¿Qué se le ofrece?". Volví a cuestionar. Ella me sonrió y alargo su mano; mano que tome amablemente y estreche con algo de intriga.

"Serena Tsukino". Sonrió y note un poco de sensualidad en su forma de hablar. "En fin, eh...hace poco fui de viaje a Londres y por casualidad supe que estaba en esta ciudad y me pregunte si podríamos hablar de negocios"

"¿Negocios? Lo lamento, pero...en estos momentos no creo poder entablar ningún tipo de negociación. Me encuentro en mis vacaciones y dudo mucho que pueda y vaya a cancelarlas". Termine de inmediato y sonreí con pena.

Su mirada se torno un tanto incrédula cuando la vi con aquella sonrisa y vi claramente como respiraba con fuerza tratando de, quizás asimilar la negativa que acababa de darle.

"Me esta diciendo que... ¿En estos momentos esta en sus días libres y por eso no puede atenderme?". Me preguntó con lentitud. ¿Acaso estaba sorda? Eso era lo que acababa de decirle.

Me moleste conmigo mismo por estar teniendo este tipo de pláticas con mujeres que seguramente, creían que por tener un lindo cuerpo y rostro, podían tener cualquier cosa. Yo aprendí que eso no es así y vaya que lo aprendí de la manera mas dura que hay. La vi con cansancio y suspire pesadamente.

"Eso dije señorita. Ahora si me permite...tengo cosas que hacer". Aclare antes de tomar la puerta y comenzar a cerrarla.

"¡Espere!". Grito de pronto y abrió de golpe la puerta. Su apariencia frágil acababa de ser rota en ese acto y solo pude sonreír al sentirme victorioso. No existía ninguna mujer, por muy hermosa, elegante y deseada que fuera...que se comportara como una muñequita de cristal. "¿Cómo se atreve a cerrarme la puerta en la cara? Veo que no es nada caballeroso. Una actitud digna de un artista mediocre". ¿Intentaba insultarme?

"¿Un artista mediocre eh? Pues le recuerdo que hasta hace unos momentos, usted estaba intentando entablar negocios conmigo...señorita". Dije con burla la última palabra con el objeto de hacerla enfurecer más y lo logre. La vi morderse el labio y contenerse de gritarme o quizás golpearme.

"No crea que por sus estúpidas palabras intentara conseguir que me sienta ofendida. Se que trato con un hombre solitario que pinta depende su estado de ánimo; un hombre que aun no encuentra su –no se que- para que sus obras sean maestras y que desea con toda su alma tener alguna motivación y no solo ser un artista que se mueve porque alguien mas esta en espera de su trabajo. No se preocupe...ahora que lo pienso, no creo que necesite de sus servicios...existen mas pintores que estarán interesados en pintarme y estoy segura, que con mucho mas sentimiento que usted. Buenos días".

No tengo idea de porque la sostuve de la muñeca antes de que diera vuelta siquiera. Sus palabras aun resonaban fuertemente en mi cabeza y no entiendo porque. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella viera en mis pinturas lo que los demás no? Hasta yo mismo tarde muchos meses en saber que efectivamente, me hacía falta algo para sentir una pintura perfecta.

"Yo…" ¿Lo siento? Exigirle una explicación cruzo por mi mente un par de veces, pero al ver ese rostro impaciente de nuevo hizo que suspirara y la soltara. "Lamento haber sido tan grosero. Es solo que estas vacaciones las tengo planeadas desde hace meses y pensé que avisar con anterioridad en la galería, me evitaría momentos como estos". Explique y de inmediato vi como aquellos ojos se mostraban inquietos.

"Supongo que tendré que aceptar sus disculpas e irme con mi orgullo en alto". El tono simple de su voz me hizo sonreír.

"O podría aceptar mis disculpas y entrar a mi departamento para hablar de negocios".

La vi sonreír con orgullo y yo tan solo la deje entrar, dejando que mis sentidos captaran el delicioso perfume a rosas que dejaba esa mujer por donde pasara. Aceptaría el trabajo que me ofreciera…según recuerdo, algo acerca de dibujarla, no importa. Sea lo que sea, me ayudara a entender porque esa mujer me había hecho ver lo que aún me seguía frustrando…y si tengo que tratar con esta rubia-vanidad, pues que así sea.

-

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Por un momento temí que mis encantos estuvieran fallando, pero ahora que estoy sentada y tengo enfrente al talentoso Seiya Kou, mi maravillosa seguridad regresó a mí. Desde que llegue a la ciudad ningún hombre se ha resistido a mí y este no seria el primero. Además, exceptuando al prepotente corredor de carreras ese al que le gané, creo controlar las situaciones de lo más fácil. No ha sido coincidencia el que yo haya llegado a esta ciudad, claro que no. Cuando fui a la exposición del espléndido señor Kou, me quede prendada de sus pinturas y su maravilloso don, por lo que me fije una meta: conseguir que ese hombre me pintara y quizás, bueno, también lograría hacer que aquello que le faltaba a sus pinturas, lo descubriera conmigo.

Pero que maravillosa es la vida, ¿No lo creen? Yo tan solo pensaba tratar asuntos de negocios con este hombre, pero viéndolo bien, creo que no pierdo nada divirtiéndome con él un rato en lo que dura nuestro asunto´.

"¿Algo de tomar?". Yo niego y el suspira. "Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quiere que negociemos?". Veo que esta ansioso por comenzar.

"Como ya le dije, quisiera que me pintara. Quiero adornar mi recámara conmigo misma y creo que la persona mas adecuada para plasmarme en un lienzo, es usted". Le digo intentando ser lo más culta que se pueda. Lo veo fruncir el ceño y honestamente, es una acción muy sensual.

"Lo lamento señorita, pero yo no plasmó a las personas solo porque si. Yo plasmo a las personas basándome en sus virtudes y en sus defectos". ¿Se estaba negando de nuevo? "Me da mucha pena rechazar esta…negociación…sobre todo porque esto me hubiera servido para saber que es lo que según usted, me hace falta; pero por esa razón no pondré en riesgo mi forma de pintar". Bien, se negó de nuevo.

"En ese caso…creo que entre nosotros no hay nada mas que tratar señor Kou". Aun no me doy por vencida. Se que lograre que el acepte antes de lo que él mismo cree y no descansare hasta que todo se cumpla. No solo esa dichosa pintura, si no, tener a este hombre comiendo de mi mano como todos los otros.

Nadie, nunca, me ha rechazo. El no sería la excepción. Me puse de pie y voltee a ver el inexpresivo rostro de este singular hombre y sin esperar nada, comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta y siento como él camina detrás de mí.

"Lamento haberlo hecho perder su tiempo. Comprendo que su manera de pintar es muy…particular" ¿Particular? Por favor…es caprichosa. "Y creo que comprendo a la perfección el hecho de que no debo distorsionar su arte. Me dio gusto conocerlo señor Kou y espero que algún día pueda ver mis virtudes y mis defectos para así poder hacer la pintura que deseo. Buenos días y con permiso". Sonreí por última vez a ese hombre. Por última vez…en el día.

Se que lo veré pronto. Esos ojos zafiro no se escaparan de mis ojos azules. Ansío el momento en poder verlo de nuevo y en cuando lo haga, me sabré vencedora. Espera. ¿Seiya Kou? Kou…Kou… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido recientemente?

Jajaja, vaya. Pensé que esto sería mas difícil, pero veo que no. Creo que al final de todo, me divertiré bastante en esta ciudad; probaré cosas nuevas y quizás, solo quizás…jugaré tantos papeles como me plazca. Pero en fin, mi mayor prioridad es este hombre que se ha negado a uno de mis deseos. El primero y el último. Seiya Kou se ha convertido en la pieza más difícil de mi colección y estoy cien por ciento segura que yo me convertiré en la suya. Justo cuando estoy saliendo del elevador tenía que sonar el teléfono. Odio hablar en la calle. Lo tomo con algo de hostilidad y…no reconozco el número.

"¿Diga?". Contesto con el tono mas claro que tengo. El que esté enojada, no quiere decir que conteste como una fiera.

"Eh… ¿Señorita Tsukino? Habla el abogado Taiki Kou". ¡Sabía que había escuchado ese apellido hace poco!

"Señor Kou. Una sorpresa escucharlo; pensé que nuestro pequeñísimo asunto había finalizado, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?". Que ironía pensando lo que el haría por mí.

"En sí señorita Tsukino, quería pedirle que regresara a mi oficina para tratar el tema del testamento de su abuelo. Lamento mucho que usted no quiera saber nada del asunto, pero esto es un asunto legal y creo que no puede deslindarse de todo esto con tan solo una disculpa". Un completo profesional. Sonrío y quiero creer que el no tiene ni idea de lo que será su vida en los siguientes días.

Desde el momento en que lo vi, noté la seriedad y la fidelidad plasmada en su rostro. Un tipo idealista y que claramente, tiene la manía de hacer todo correctamente. Es una lástima el que se haya cruzado en mi camino… ¿O yo en el de él? Da lo mismo. Siempre me he considerado una persona muy gentil y creo que con Taiki Kou, no será la excepción. Le daré a conocer un pedacito de cielo mientras me ayuda con su ¿Primo? ¿Hermano?...con Seiya Kou. Sé que esta casado, pero eso no quiere decir que sea plenamente feliz; además, ¿Ya dije que amo lo prohibido? No se porque la sorpresa.

"Mañana estaré en su despacho, digamos a… ¿Las 9?". Propongo mientras me recargo en mi automóvil.

"Perfecto. Avisaré a mi secretaria y estaré en espera de nuestra reunión. Buenos días señorita Tsukino". Y ambos colgamos.

Mis ojos ahora están en la ventana del departamento 7. Si pudiera, me cambiaba de edificio y me vendría a vivir aquí, sin embargo…mi vecino es tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Fácil de deslumbrar. Tal vez cuando no quiera salir de mi departamento, me divierta un momento con él; como si no hubiera visto la mirada que me daba en el elevador. Nuevamente sonrió al ver como Seiya Kou sale al balcón a respirar un poco de aire y no puedo esperar para llevar a cabo mi increíble plan. Ese hombre quería conocer mis virtudes y mis defectos…los conocería.

Y más rápido de lo que él cree. Ah. Aún es temprano como para regresar a mi departamento. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¡Ya sé! Tengo ganas de divertirme y creo conocer a la persona capaz de hacerme reír un buen rato. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces puedes humillar a un hombre que se cree el último sobre la faz de la Tierra? Que se prepare ese rubito.

**-**

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Hola X3**

_Bien. Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Quise poner el capítulo desde ayer martes, pero mi pc estaba siendo operado Y.Y y obviamente no podía subir el capitulo. Recordarán que ya dije que tengo varios capítulos adelantados, así que no iba a escribirlo de nuevo xP. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Antes que nada, también quisiera __aclarar__ unas duditas que llegaron en los reviews-. La historia en sí no tiene a una pareja definitiva. Sé que al decirles que Serena tendrá "algo" con cada uno de ellos, no les arruinará la historia, sin embargo…no quiero que se dejen llevar por leer que tiene más conexión con algún personaje. Tengo todo muy bien calculado y si todo sale bien, pronto podrán leer la petición de cada una; ya sea un Serena&Haruka o un Serena&Yaten, etc. Serena será una afortunada en toda la extensión de la palabra xD Asi que si les gusta alguno de estos chicos en particular, despreocúpense, que todos ellos tendrán un papel MUY importante en toda la historia. _

_Bueno, quisiera agradecer a quienes dejaron review en el primer capítulo. Muchas, muchas gracias n.n _

_**Resuri-chan, Joelprue, Rosy, ORKIDEA, YDIEL, Serenalucy, Tsuki Ai Kou, jade-MEST, Sailor Venus Healer, Angie Bloom, KIRA MOON, Celia Chiba, Maiazaki, 3rill, SERENA:BOMBON, Kaoru himura t., Dark Lillie, Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius.**_

_Gracias a todos ;) Espero que en este segundo capítulo también se sientan motivadas y me dejen otro review jaja :)_

_Nos veremos pronto. _

_**P.D:**__ Si le dan al botoncito de GO, me harán Súper feliz n.n Y ustedes quieren verme feliz…¿Verdad? Jajajaja. Hasta luego a todos!_

_Vicky Kou de Malfoy_


	3. Serena

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-

**Summary**: Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

-

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

_Este va para ti Resuri-chan._

-

**Capítulo III**

**-**

**Haruka Tenoh**

La carrera esta por terminar. Lo se. Lo siento. Entre mas rápido termine todo esto y pueda irme a mi departamento, mejor. Ni siquiera tengo ánimo de ver a Michiru después del sermón más grande que me han dado en la vida. Un sermón que se prolongo aun más cuando vio la noticia más reciente en los espectáculos.

El corredor número 1, Haruka Tenoh, ha perdido su trono. Prácticamente escupí mi café y ahí comenzó todo el sermón; empezó sobre los modales de las personas y termino con lo bueno que es a veces perder. Aunque eso sí, creo que era mejor escuchar a Michiru hablar sobre mi derrota, a escucharla a hablar de nuevo sobre la boda. No creo que lo haga dentro de un muy, pero muy buen tiempo. De eso me encargo yo.

Vaya…la carrera terminó. Mientras bajo del auto, esta vez sin dar mi arrogante sonrisa al haber ganado, mi mirada se fue de inmediato hacia las gradas del estadio. Había más gente que de costumbre; estoy seguro que la mayoría viene para ver mi rostro después de aquella derrota que todos piensan que me derrumbo. Cosa falsa. Haber… ¿Quién…en su sano juicio…estaría molesto…por haber perdido con semejante mujer? Creo que al final, cuando se pierde, se gana. Esa preciosidad ha pasado por mi mente, en estas 24 horas, unas… ¿Qué serán? Pues la verdad es que perdí la cuenta. Lo que si no perdí, fue la imagen de esos ojos y ese cuerpo. ¡Y que cuerpo!

Escucho claramente como mi mecánico personal se acerca hacia mi auto y comienza a darle una rápida revisada. Mientras tanto, camino sin ningún tipo de motivación hacia los vestidores; desde que esa mujer me ganó, no tengo ganas de sonreír y mucho menos de andar presumiendo que soy el campeón cuando ella me ganó sin ningún esfuerzo. Maldición…si pudiera verla una vez mas y poder decirle unas cuentas cosas, creo que serían…

"Buena carrera…campeón". Esa voz. Me volteo de inmediato y en ese instante me reprocho lo urgido que debí haberme visto. La veo de pies a cabeza; hermosa con lo que tenga puesto…aunque se vería mejor sin nada.

"Gracias". Agradecí el cumplido algo irónico que hizo, notando de inmediato como sus labios se curvean en una pequeña sonrisa. "Pensé que después de aquella carrera, jamás tendría el privilegio de ver a mi rival". Quizás he dicho eso para borrar esa sonrisita de su rostro, pero veo que en lugar de eso, ella sonríe divertida.

"¿Rival? ¿De verdad me consideras tu rival?". Su tono divertido en verdad esta comenzando a fastidiarme. "Yo tenía en mente ser para ti…otra cosa muy diferente a ser tu rival". Me comenta con tono triste, pero esa maldita sonrisa aun sigue plasmada en su rostro.

"¿Irónica?". Le pregunto dándole una media sonrisa de frustración. Ella sonríe.

Estamos a mitad de los pasillos hacia las regaderas y ahora es cuando me pregunto… ¿Cómo logro entrar? Mi única idea es que haya utilizado su precioso rostro para que el guardia la dejara entrar. Ahora otra duda, ¿Para que demonios entro? No creo que deba haber venido solo para sonreírme y felicitarme. Seguramente vino a burlarse de su victoria, ya que la otra noche solamente cruzamos palabras fuera del ámbito deportivo. En fin, sea lo que sea que quiera decirme…no creo que me anime demasiado como para soportar sus estúpidas burlas.

"Nunca he sido irónica en mi vida. Mucho menos tengo que serlo cuando estoy diciendo la verdad, Haruka Tenoh…". Dios, mi nombre suena tan bien en sus labios. Maldición, si con solo pronunciar mi nombre con toda la naturalidad del mundo, me enciende…no quiero imaginar como me pondría si la tuviera en mi cama.

"Entonces… ¿A que has venido?". Le pregunto intentando mantener la vista en sus ojos. No en su cuerpo. No en sus labios. En sus ojos. "No creo que sea una visita social"

"¿Tiene que haber algún motivo en especial para que venga al estadio?". Me pregunta con una sonrisa de falsa incredulidad. "Vine a decirte que estaré encantada de correr de nuevo contigo. Eres el campeón y…"

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?". La interrumpí bruscamente y dando un paso hacia ella.

La gente siempre me ha temido en mis momentos de furia. Este…es uno de ellos. Pero ella ni siquiera pestañea. ¿Acaso no le doy miedo? Que digo miedo… ¿No tiene idea de que un hombre enfadado es muy peligroso? Confianzuda debe ser su segundo nombre. Sus ojos azules siguen clavados en mis ojos verdes y la veo dar un paso adelante, echando su cabello dorado hacia atrás y viéndome sin ningún tipo de burla o desafío. Solo viéndome. Estamos tan cerca que siento el calor que desprende.

"No me burlo de ti". Susurró lentamente. "Eres muy arrogante Haruka". Debería enfurecerme y de hecho lo estoy. Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla a los ojos? Su mirada no es burlesca, tampoco es de superioridad. "Y es precisamente…". Siento sus dedos sobre mi barbilla. "…esa arrogancia…". La veo sonreír con sensualidad. "…la que me hizo venir hoy". Me suelta y la veo caminar hacia la salida de los vestidores.

La deseo. La deseo como no he deseado nada en mi vida y no pararé hasta verla suplicar por mí. Quiero verla en mi cama y quiero escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios mientras la hago mía una y otra vez.

"¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre?". Le grito al verla a una distancia considerable. La veo voltear y sonreír con una dulzura que no creí existente en ella.

"Serena". Y se fue.

Con que Serena eh… Bueno, querida Serena, prepárate para ser la próxima en mi lista. No me interesa el tiempo que me tome ni tampoco lo que tenga que hacer; tú serás mía a toda costa.

-

**Taiki Kou POV**

Colgué el teléfono con pesadez. Amy quiere que vayamos a cenar de nuevo con sus papás y creo que prefiero morirme antes que pisar esa maldita casa de nuevo. Le insistí a Amy más de una docena de veces que saliéramos solo nosotros dos, pero parece que últimamente le ha dado por acceder a las peticiones de sus padres y me deja a mí en segundo plano. No la entiendo. No quiero escuchar de nuevo sus insulsas ideas acerca de mi matrimonio, ni mucho menos quiero escuchar la planificación familiar que han estado haciendo.

No entiendo en que momento nuestra relación ha cambiado tanto. Tiempo atrás sus papás eran muy accesibles y pocas veces se entrometían en mi relación con Amy. Ni siquiera en la boda tuvieron tanta participación como ahora la quieren tener en nuestra vida de casados. Suspiro lleno de frustración y cierro los ojos un momento, solo para abrirlos de nuevo y ver mi reloj. Son las 8:55. Serena Tsukino no debe tardar en llegar. Su caso me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace 2 días y no puedo dejar de pensar en las negativas que esa mujer me dará respecto a la herencia de su abuelo. ¿Por qué no la querrá?

El señor Berthford siempre fue conocido como un As para los negocios y en cualquier empresa se le tenía muy presente por su enorme capital. Su muerte había sido todo un suceso para el mundo de los negocios, pero ni aún así se le había conocido a algún familiar con el que tuviera contacto constante. Me fue muy difícil encontrar a su única nieta y más al notar que no tiene el apellido de su abuelo, solamente el de su madre. Pero en fin…entre mas pronto termine este caso, creo que será lo mejor.

"Señor Kou, la señorita Tsukino esta aquí". La voz de mi secretaria, a través del altavoz, es la que me saca de mis cavilaciones.

"Hágala pasar por favor". Pido de inmediato.

Trataré de ser lo más breve posible e intentar hacer que esa mujer acepte la herencia de la forma mas tranquila. La escucho y veo entrar. Una mujer hermosa y con porte. Lo que cualquier hombre encontraría como perfecto. Me levanto de mi silla y extiendo mi mano, sintiendo como ella la estrecha con delicadeza y sonríe levemente.

"Buenos días señorita Tsukino, por favor tome asiento". Le indico con amabilidad y ella se sienta. "Bueno, como le dije por teléfono…su caso es muy particular y creo que deberíamos tomarlo como un asunto serio, el cual no se puede resolver con una negativa". Le digo seriamente, a lo que ella sonríe. ¿Por qué sonríe?

"Entiendo". Me dice de repente con una mirada tranquila. "Por eso he tomado una decisión". Vaya, al menos ha comprendido. "Donaré todo ese dinero a distintas fundaciones y quiero que usted me ayude"

"¿Disculpe?"

No tengo idea en que momento de la plática me he perdido. ¿Ella acaba de decir que donara todo ese dinero a fundaciones? No puedo creerlo. Con todo ese dinero cualquier persona podría vivir con lujos y comodidades sin la necesidad de levantar un dedo, hasta sus hijos podrían vivir sin necesidad de trabajar alguna vez. La veo suspirar y asentir.

"Señor Kou, seré honesta con usted. Mi abuelo nunca me reconoció como su nieta por que mi madre fue amante de mi padre. Para él fui solo una bastarda y varias veces me lo hizo saber, por lo tanto, no aceptaré jamás algo que provenga de él". Ah, así que era eso. Una razón bastante lógica.

"Comprendo". Y en verdad lo hago, aunque aún me quedan varias dudas que me están carcomiendo por dentro. No me gusta ser curioso, pero menos me gusta quedarme con dudas. "Entonces, ¿Qué quiere que haga?". Le pregunto para tratar de colocarnos en el tema principal.

La veo sonreír con entusiasmo y sacudir su cabello sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Al parecer no es una mujer demasiado superficial, ya que el cabello es algo que las mujeres cuidan con extrema delicadeza.

"Bueno; como usted debe saber, en los últimos años de vida he andado por todo el mundo". Mujer lista. Debió de darse cuenta que alguien la estaba buscando e investigando. "Así que creo saber de algunas fundaciones que podrán agradecer el apoyo que les daremos". Es la segunda vez que usa el plural respecto a su herencia.

"Entonces…ya tiene los nombres de las fundaciones a las que dará sus donaciones". Le pregunto al verla con mas entusiasmo que la última vez que platicamos.

"Claro que si. Sin embargo…". Pausó un momento y la veo apenarse un poco. "Toda mi vida he sido amante del arte. Me fascinan las distintas formas en que el alma puede transmitirse a través de los colores y formas, por lo que me encantaría donar parte de ese dinero a alguna fundación que se dedique al arte". Por un momento me pareció estar hablando con mi hermano Seiya. Parece ser que existe alguien más que se apasiona por el arte como mi talentoso hermano. "Pero al estar viajando tantas veces, me he dado cuenta que no tomo muy en cuenta ese tipo de cosas, por lo que ahora que he decidido tomar una estancia de tiempo indefinido en esta ciudad, quisiera saber si usted no tiene conocimiento de alguna fundación aquí que se dedique al arte"

Sonreí al darme cuenta que el mundo es muy pequeño. ¿Qué si conocía alguna fundación de arte? Por supuesto que sí. La de mi hermano, Seiya Kou.

"Claro que sí señorita Tsukino, de hecho, mi hermano es el fundador de una y estará encantado en conocerla y hacer tratos con usted". Le digo de inmediato y parece que la idea le encanto.

"En ese caso, estaré encantada en que usted haga todo tipo de trámites necesarios para que esa herencia deje de pertenecerme a mí". La escucho y aun no asimilo el que exista una persona capaz de rechazar tal cantidad de dinero.

Un momento. Parece que ella piensa que yo seré su abogado en todo esto por haberle notificado de su herencia, cosa que no es verdad. Las leyes dicen claramente que una vez que se de a conocer todo el asunto a la persona citada, este puede hacer cambio de abogado si así lo desea. Quizás ella no lo sabe y tal vez hasta le da pena decirme que tiene un abogado personal.

"En fin…cuando tenga noticias estaré encantada de venir señor Kou; después de todo…ahora usted es mi abogado". Me dice antes de ponerse de pie con lentitud.

"¿Eso quiere decir que esta dejando su caso en mis manos?". La veo reír un poco y arquear una ceja, claro gesto de obviedad.

"Mi madre siempre me dijo que muchas veces no me sabía explicar y creo que tenía razón. Me encantaría que usted fuera mi abogado señor Kou".

"¿Por qué?". ¡Oh! La pregunta más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida. No se ni siquiera porque ha salido la pregunta de mis labios; realmente espero no haber parecido lo suficientemente tonto como para que ella quiera retirar el caso de mi despacho.

"¿Por qué?". Repite como si nunca le hubieran preguntado algo en su vida. "Simple. Porque usted es un hombre profesional que se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades y es un hombre recto. Serio y formal. Además estoy segura que su despacho tendrá un buen prestigio después de que termine todo este asunto". Estira su mano y yo la estrecho, pero me doy cuenta que ella sonríe misteriosamente aún sosteniendo mi mano. "Pero también lo hago porque mientras el caso dure…aprenderás muchas cosas, Taiki. Hasta pronto". Y con una última sonrisa de quien se sabe conocedor del gran secreto del mundo, salió de mi oficina.

¿Qué fue eso?

-

**Darien Chiba**

Parece que a la gente le ha dado por fracturarse el cuerpo con mayor frecuencia. Hoy he tenido que atender mas de catorce casos por fracturas y eso ya es demasiado. Adoro mi trabajo, aunque no puedo decir que sea uno que me relaje.

Desde niño desee fervientemente ser doctor, más específico, desde la muerte de mi hermana mayor. Por una negligencia en el hospital y por complicaciones en su organismo, había fallecido. Desde ese momento me juré que yo salvaría la vida de las personas y no dejaría que mas personas sufrieran lo mismo que yo. Y lo logré. He salvado muchas vidas y he visto los rostros felices y contentos de sus familias; eso es algo que hace que el recuerdo de mi hermana brille aun más.

Estacioné el auto y subí al elevador para irme a mi departamento a descansar. Aunque no estoy muy cansado, quisiera acostarme y relajarme. Nada más. En cuanto este se abrió, mis ojos se posaron sobre mi nueva vecina. Parece que tiene problemas al abrir su puerta, ya que acaba de sacar la llave y suspirar mientras se recarga en la pared. Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa puerta fue una de las razones por las que el anterior inquilino se había mudado de edificio. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento sin ningún problema y sonrío al ver que ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estoy a unos pasos de distancia.

"Esa puerta ha sido un calvario para todos los que han vivido en ese departamento". Comenté mientras guardaba las llaves en mi bolsillo.

De inmediato sus ojos se posaron sobre mí y una sonrisa surge de sus labios al mirarme. Se endereza un poco de la pared en la que esta y veo que en sus manos lleva unos cuantos planos que están por…

"¡Oh!". Una exclamación de sorpresa sale de sus labios al ver todos sus planos regados en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a ayudarle y noto nuevamente aquel delicioso perfume que lleva. De reojo volteo a verla y noto que esta demasiada concentrada en tomar todos sus planos, que en voltear a verme y notar que mis ojos no dejan de ver su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules y su pequeña boca. Le extiendo algunos de sus planos y ella me sonríe, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

"Muchísimas gracias". Me agradece educadamente. Con algo de esfuerzo la veo intentar sostener todos aquellos planos con una mano y veo que la otra la extiende. "Serena Tsukino. La primera vez que nos conocimos no tuve tiempo de presentarme". Tomo su mano y me doy cuenta de la suavidad de su piel.

"Darien Chiba". Me presento con una pequeña sonrisa que ella corresponde. Que linda sonrisa tiene.

"¿Puedo pedirte un enorme favor?". Me dice mientras me mira con pena. Yo asiento sin pensarlo. "Bueno…es que mi celular se acaba de descargar y quisiera pedirte tu teléfono prestado y llamar al guardia del edificio, me dijeron que vive a unas cuantas casas de aquí y ver si puede ayudarme con esa puerta antes de que se haga de noche". Su tono de voz se hace más que nada un susurro.

¿De noche? Si ella me lo pidiera, hasta la dejo dormir en mi departamento. Ella en mi cama, por supuesto. Es decir…yo en el sofá y ella en mi cama. Soy todo un caballero.

"Por supuesto". Le cedo el paso a que entre y mientras ella deja la decena de planos sobre mi sofá, me encamino hacia el teléfono.

Una vez que ella me sonríe en agradecimiento, me voy a preparar un café. Tengo horas sin probar ese delicioso líquido que se ha convertido en parte de mi vida. En el hospital sirven café, pero parece que no conocieran el azúcar. Siempre termino con mal sabor de boca y con ganas de llevar mi propia cafetera ahí. Sirvo mi propia taza y al verla colgar y suspirar con tranquilidad, sirvo otra taza.

"¿Café?". Le ofrezco con una sonrisita amistosa.

"Gracias". Se acerca hacia la barra que esta entre mi cocina y el comedor y toma su taza con tranquilidad. No pude evitar el sentir cierto orgullo al escuchar un ligero gemidito de delicia cuando dio un sorbo. "Esta delicioso. ¿Lo preparaste tu?".

"Si quería vivir solo, tenía que acostumbrarme a hacer todo lo que se necesita para sobrevivir".

"Y el café nunca debe de faltar". Me completa audazmente. Sonreí dándole la razón. "Pues te felicito. Te sale mucho mejor que a mí".

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Era graciosa. Otro punto a su favor. Bebió su café en silencio y yo tampoco quise profundizar en algún tema. No era un silencio incómodo mi tampoco desesperante. Era más tranquilo que otra cosa. Mi mirada de pronto se poso sobre sus manos, ningún anillo. Eso quería decir que…Note de pronto que sus ojos estaban concentrados en uno de los cuadros que adornaban mi sala.

"Lindo cuadro. ¿Lo compraste fuera de aquí, no es así?". La pregunta me tomo con algo de sorpresa.

"En Londres. Viaje ahí cuando fue una convención de medicina y en mi tiempo libre me dedique a turistear. Había una exposición de arte en una de las galerías centrales y este cuadro me pareció perfecto para adornar mi sala". Callé tan pronto como termine de responderle.

Es la primera vez en muchos años, que contesto con tanta precisión a alguna pregunta. La mayoría de las veces no tengo las suficientes ganas de responder a los cuestionamientos de las personas que apenas y conozco, sin embargo, con esta mujer que apenas y acabo de ver dos veces en mi vida, ya la he dejado entrar a mi hogar, le he ofrecido una taza de café y he respondido a sus dudas. Algo no está bien. Pero no puedo ser grosero, cortante y frío como me comporto con la mayoría de las personas…algo en sus ojos me hace sentir cómodo. Es preciosa y agradable. Se que es demasiado pronto para hacerme una idea de cómo es, pero dudo mucho que sea una malvada mujer con disfraz de ángel. Porque de ser así…prefiero el disfraz.

Escuchamos el sonido del teléfono sonar dos veces seguidas y supimos que el guardia del edificio estaba ya afuera. Me sonrió suavemente antes de ponerse de pie y dejar la taza sobre la barra.

"Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. Si necesitas algo, en cualquier momento, no dudes en ir conmigo". Me dice alegremente.

"No te preocupes y toma ese mismo consejo hacia mí". Le comentó y no acabo de sorprenderme al ver que mi boca habla más rápido que mi propia razón.

Ella tomo todos aquellos planos que llevaba en un principio y salió de mi departamento, no sin antes sonreírme por última vez, dejándome embelesado nuevamente.

Una vez solo, suspiré. Pocas mujeres logran deslumbrarme, hoy en día es difícil encontrar a una mujer que llene todos los requisitos que un hombre requiere. Para ser menos exigente, pocas mujeres resultan ser interesantes hoy en día. Y quienes lo son, la mayoría de las veces son casadas o comprometidas. Espero que Serena no lo sea. ¿Serena? Lindo nombre. Bajo un poco la mirada y volteo a ver la taza de la que ella había bebido y noto el lápiz labial que quedo marcado en la orilla de la taza. Color rosa pálido. Sin duda, el rosa le queda sensacional a esos labios.

-

**Yaten Kou POV**

Mina se enfado. Ni siquiera me dejo darle una explicación sobre mi negación a llevarla a cenar esa noche cuando…sin más, me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió, es que ni siquiera me sentí enfadado ni enojado por su comportamiento tan infantil; un poco cansado si…pero… creo que todo eso queda olvidado cuando recuerdo de nuevo el porque estoy sentando en esta mesa desde hace poco menos de 10 minutos. Solo espero que no tarde más… si no, no valdrá la pena el haber hecho llorar a Mina de aquella manera.

Aun intento comprender el porque estoy aquí. De hecho en este preciso momento debería estar en mi departamento con mi novia. Platicando, besándonos y pasando un buen rato…pero ahora…estoy en una mesa esperando a una desconocida que ni siquiera tiene una cita conmigo. Solamente por haberme dejado una nota en mi bolsillo, por ser una mujer deslumbrante, misteriosa y muy interesante…no quiere decir que a fuerzas deba estar esperándola como idiota. Acepto que me dejo encantado; no solo por ser una de las pocas mujeres en el planeta que no me han acosado con la mirada, si no porque se ve una mujer con instinto. Algo poco común en las mujeres de hoy en día que solamente tratan de ser la ideal para los hombres y eso, es aburrido.

Quizás por eso estoy ahora aquí, esperándola. Porque a pesar de tener una relación mas o menos estable con Mina, ella es igual que todas las demás. Es superficial y hay varios momentos en los cuales no comprendo porque me siento atado a ella de aquella manera tan profunda. No la amo. De eso estoy muy seguro. Si la amara, estaría pidiéndole disculpas o peor aun…jamás la habría hecho llorar. Pero en fin…los murmullos elevados son los que me hacen levantar la mirada poco a poco, centrándola en la preciosa rubia que acaba de entrar al restaurante con imponencia, obligando a los hombres a comérsela con la mirada y a las mujeres a odiarla por distraer a sus acompañantes.

La veo caminar hasta quedar frente a mí y sonríe.

"Buenas Noches". Me saluda con una sonrisa casual.

"Buenas Noches. Pensé que no vendrías". Le digo de pronto y noto su mirada divertida.

"Dije que vendría, ¿No?". Me dice segura de sí misma. Yo sonrío sin poder contenerme. Me levanto de mi silla y me acerco a ella, ayudándola a sentarse como el caballero que soy. "Además…la confianza es fundamental en una relación"

"¿Relación?". Repito confundido. Parece que esta lindura no se anda por las ramas.

"Amistad". Me corrige antes de que mi sucia mente termine por desvestirla con la mirad al tener otro concepto de relación en mente.

Veo como el mesero se acerca, pero ella parece ignorarlo, ya que esta con la mirada en el conjunto de cuerdas que tocan una melodía tranquila y suave para el lugar. Tomo la carta que el mesero nos extiende y de reojo noto como ella la ve con indiferencia, para después regresar su mirada al grupo. Arqueé una ceja ante tal comportamiento y cuando estoy por pedir, noto que la mirada del estúpido camarero que aparte de todo es un chiquillo, esta sobre el sensual escote de mi acompañante. Carraspeo molesto y pronto recupera su compostura, sonrojándose violentamente.

"Trae el plato principal". Le pido…bueno, le ordeno. Aun no puedo olvidar el descaro de este imbécil.

"A mi lo mismo". Mis ojos verdes se centran en ella, que ahora parece divertida por algo que yo ignoro.

Una vez que el meserillo ese se fue, la veo recargar ambos codos sobre la mesa con elegancia, para después dejar caer su rostro suavemente sobre sus manos, centrando sus ojos en mí.

"¿Puedo saber quien eres? Es decir…tu nombre. Dudo que te llames _S.T._". Pregunto con interés.

"Llámame Serena". Me contesta con simpleza y yo sonrío.

"¿Quieres saber el mío?". Con sorpresa, la veo negar mientras toma una copa de vino que antes de que llegara, yo había pedido.

"Es mas emocionante si no sé con quien estoy cenando…después de todo…no me sirve de nada tu nombre, si tu ya estas apartado". Un doble sentido claramente entendido.

Seguramente debe recordar que yo vine a cenar con Mina la noche pasada…así que no dudo que haya sacado conclusiones. ¿Apartado? Eso sería si estuviera casado; pero ahora…solamente estoy en una ligera relación. Esta bien, una relación larga que ha durado a pesar de cientos de problemas que hemos tenido. Bah, pero eso no importa ahora. Sonrío galantemente y noto su mirada ahora fija en mí de nuevo.

"¿Te molesta?". Si dice que si…pensaré seriamente en probar cosas nuevas.

"En lo absoluto". La simpleza para contestar debe ser una de sus cualidades. "Pero a ti quizás si…". Ahora soy yo quien no comprende.

Justo cuando estoy por preguntar a que se refiere, ese condenado muchacho se aparece de nuevo frente a nosotros con nuestros platillos y noto que de reojo, ve disimuladamente las piernas de Serena. Serena…lindo nombre. Un nombre no muy casual y por eso mismo, especial. Justo cuando ella levanta la mirada, el estúpido mesero se sonroja bruscamente, derramando la copa de vino de ella y esparciéndola por una parte de la mesa.

"Lo lamento tanto…yo...Discúlpenme…".

Se disculpa con el rostro rojo y noto que no precisamente por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar, si no por la sonrisa que mi rubia amiga le esta brindando. Una sonrisa tranquila y hasta podría decir que inocente.

"No te preocupes…pero será mejor que te retires. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto". Y recibiendo una última sonrisa angelical de parte de Serena, se va.

Al irse, mis ojos se clavan en ella, quien al ver que le daba la espalda y ya no la veía, esa sonrisa se borró. Ahora quedaba solamente una sonrisa perversa y una mirada divertida.

"A veces es tan aburrido lo que se puede llegar a provocar"

"Y entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces?". Pregunto tratando de averiguar mas cosas sobre ella.

"¿Por qué no hacerlo? Hay mas razones para hacerlo…que para no hacerlo. Una de ellas es esta… ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces ha pasado lo mismo?". Al notar mi silencio, ella me mira con seriedad. "Perdí la cuenta. Y aun cuando debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas y actos, ahora me resultan grotescas y aburridas. Perdieron la diversión desde el momento en que me di cuenta que haga lo que haga…los ojos masculinos caerán sobre mi".

Lo veo y no lo creo. Hubiera creído que era una broma de mal gusto o una mentira para agradarme…pero, ella ni siquiera me conocía y aun así: Pensaba igual que yo. No había arrogancia en sus palabras, tampoco vanidad ni ego. En su lugar había cansancio y puedo jurar que hasta tristeza. No le preguntaré la estupidez de porque se siente así, porque desconozco la respuesta; porque yo me he hecho esa pregunta en el pasado y no encontré respuesta.

"¿Mas vino?". Pregunto con una sonrisa antes de ver que ella me corresponde, olvidándonos por completo del momento profundo de la noche.

Le sirvo y comenzamos a cenar, hablando sobre cosas que usualmente no me interesarían al estarlas hablando con alguien mas, sin embargo… ella me esta dando puntos de vista muy buenos que logran enfrascarnos en pláticas y hasta debates.

"…admite que tengo razón". Me dice riendo divertida.

"No la tienes". Contesto terminando mi copa de vino y tratando de retener la carcajada que quiere salir de mi garganta. Creo que la última. He bebido más de lo usual, pero aun me siento normal.

La veo fruncir el ceño y yo sonrío. Es un gesto algo infantil, pero que sin duda la hace ver más dulce. Veo mi reloj como acto reflejo y me quedo asombrado al ver la hora. Las 11 y aun estamos en este restaurante; con razón hay tan pocas personas…hasta pueden contarse con las manos.

"Es tarde…será mejor irnos". Digo con algo de pesadez. Realmente me la estoy pasando muy bien.

"Una lástima que terminemos. Me la estaba pasando muy bien". No era la única. Nos levantamos, dejando pagada la cuenta del restaurante y al salir, nos encaminamos al estacionamiento. Parece que ella trae su auto.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, caminamos directamente hasta su auto, deteniéndonos un momento mientras ella abría la puerta, dejando dentro su bolsa y volteando sonriente.

"Pase un buen momento…y me da gusto haberte conocido". Decirle mi nombre ha pasado por mi cabeza muchas veces, pero sé que eso rompería el encanto, así que solo asiento.

"A mi también. Espero verte otra vez".

Sin pensarlo, me acerco a ella, acorralándola entre el auto y mis brazos, por lo que no tiene mucho de donde escoger. Sonríe y niega, poniendo ambas manos sobre mi pecho, que de pronto siento caliente, como si esas manos fuesen de fuego.

En un movimiento ágil y justo cuando estaba por apoderarme de sus labios carmín, la veo colocarse en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi oído, respirando tranquilamente, a comparación mía, que parezco como si hubiese corrido una milla. No hace nada, como si me examinara…pero tenerla tan cerca y no poder saborearla es una tortura que no creo poder resistir mucho. Me gusta mucho y eso ni siquiera puedo negármelo a mi mismo. Con lentitud, la siento despegarse de mí antes de verme a los ojos y acercar nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaran y nuestras narices rozaran, pero aun así, ella no cerró esa distancia, como si estuviera analizándome.

"No creo poder cumplir tus fantasías hoy…". Me dice antes de alejar una de sus manos de mi pecho y elevarla al nivel de su mejilla, colgando mi teléfono celular de sus dedos. "Deberías llamarla. Seguramente te ha dejado mil mensajes y estará encerrada en su casa esperando por ti. Buenas noches"

Y con un frustrante beso en la mejilla, se separó de mí, subiendo a su auto y desapareciendo de mi vista en segundos. Cerré los ojos y sonreí con burla. Suspiré y mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, revisé mi teléfono. Efectivamente…tenía 10 mensajes y 15 llamadas de Mina y 2 de Seiya. Entré a mi auto y en cuanto puse mis manos sobre el volante, me di cuenta de las palabras que acaba de decirme Serena y que yo no había tenido tiempo de analizar.

_No creo poder cumplir tus fantasías hoy_…Eso quería decir…que no era la última vez que nos veríamos. Y que ya habría otro momento de cumplir mis fantasías. Sonriente, encendí el auto y me dirigí a casa de Mina. Odio dejar las cosas inconclusas, pero sobre todo, es mejor arreglar todo este asunto antes de tener mi teléfono sobre cargado por su culpa.

**Seiya Kou POV**

Hoy ha sido un excelente día.

Desde que me levanté lo sentí y ahora lo compruebo. Pocas en la vida he tenido días tan fantásticos como este y en verdad me siento muy bien. ¿Por qué? Simple. Esta tarde me llamo Taiki para decirme que hay una persona interesada en invertir una gran suma de dinero en la fundación de arte. Es la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido en todo el día. Mentira…aun hay otra cosa mucho mejor. Hace unos momentos acaban de llamarme para decirme que toda mi galería que se encuentra en Italia…

¡Ha sido comprada! Parece ser que un coleccionista de arte decidió comprar todas mis pinturas y después de una larga y entretenida charla…hemos llegado a un buen trato. Le llamé a Taiki para decirle mi gran noticia, pero parece que no esta en casa y su celular esta apagado. Quizás esta en otra cena con sus queridos´ suegros. Y Yaten…ese no me contestó. De seguro esta con su novia. Mañana le diré e iremos a celebrar a algún lugar.

Aceleré y comencé el camino hacia mi departamento. Tengo ganas de pintar, de gritar…no lo sé. Para un artista, que alguien compré sus obras…en este caso, todas sus obras: es algo extraordinario. Semáforo en verde…oh no, esta parpadeando.

Si alcanzo…

Si alcanzo…

¿De donde salió ese auto?

Cerré los ojos al momento de sentir el impacto. Los abrí con lentitud y suspiré al sentirme todavía vivo. Mientras intento quitarme este maldito cinturón, puedo ver como del otro auto no sale nadie. ¿Y si hay alguien herido? Espero que no. La gente comienza a acercarse y veo que unas cuantas están hablando por teléfono, quizás pidiendo una ambulancia. ¡Maldito cinturón! Listo. Mientras corro hacia el otro auto, veo que algunos curiosos ya se acercaron lo suficiente para ver al otro accidentado…sin embargo…ninguno esta haciendo nada para auxiliar. Inútiles. Los hago a un lado sin demasiado tacto, no hay tiempo para eso.

Un segundo. Pero si es la rubia… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Serena! Oh Dios… ¿De donde esta saliendo esa sangre? Creo que de su frente. La tomé en brazos y la saqué del auto con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que esta.

"Hey…oye…". Murmuro intentando hacerla recobrar la conciencia. Y lo logré. Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a todo el movimiento que hay a su alrededor.

"¿Q-Que…?". La escucho con algo de dificultad, ya que esta susurrando. Y con mucho esfuerzo.

"Tranquila…la ambulancia no tarda en llegar". No se si intento tranquilizarla a ella o a mi mismo.

Volteo desesperado a todas partes por si la ambulancia viene, pero no veo ni escucho nada. Cerré los ojos al sentir algo caer cerca de mi ojo; con la mano libre, toco que es lo que esta escurriendo y veo que es sangre. Mi sangre.

"¿Estas bien?". Escucho una delgada voz y de inmediato bajo la mirada, viendo como la rubia que estoy sosteniendo me ve con preocupación.

La imagen que tengo frente a mi es completamente diferente a la que tenía la primera vez que nos vimos. En esta ocasión, su rostro seductor ha sido reemplazado por uno preocupado y confundido; su cabello perfectamente peinado, ahora esta despeinado y enredado…sin embargo, sigue teniendo ese aire atrayente que me esta obligando a no dejar de verla. Sus ojos, la primera vez que los vi, eran unas lagunas azules hipnotizantes al igual que su dueña. Y ahora…esos ojos solamente intentaban captar la mayor cantidad de imágenes para comprender la situación en la que la he metido. Porque es obvia la verdad…yo tuve la culpa.

"¡A un lado! ¡Dejen pasar!". Los paramédicos se están acercando por lo que con cuidado, ayudo a que ella se levante y puedo sentir como su equilibrio no esta tan bien como el mío. La sostengo con un poco mas de fuerza, pero ella en ningún momento levanta la mirada, solo la tiene clavada en el suelo como si este fuera de lo más interesante.

Segundos que se convirtieron en minutos. Y minutos que se han convertido en una hora. Los paramédicos ya me han curado la herida que llevo en la frente y aunque ahora no me duele…no quiero pensar como me irá mañana. Estoy seguro de que tendré un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Llevo hablando con el oficial de tránsito por más de media hora y he llegado a una concusión. El accidente fue catastrófico y he dañado mas de media ciudad…o este tipo me quiere mandar a la cárcel por haber dañado a una "hermosura divina" como el clasifico a la señorita Tsukino. Hombres que seguramente ven en ella a su fantasía hecha realidad cuando ella apenas y puede contestar las preguntas que le están haciendo en las cuáles a ella la ponen como a una indefensa niña de 2 años. No por nada he estado viéndola desde que dos policías se la llevaron para "cuidarla"; miradas lujuriosas y lascivas eran sus compañeras.

"Señor Kou". Volteo de inmediato mi mirada hacia mi izquierda en donde el oficial de policía me ve con desprecio mientras yo lo veo inexpresivo. "Tendrá que acompañarnos a la delegación para que enfrente sus cargos"

"¿Disculpe?"

"¿No escuchó? Tenemos órdenes precisas de que nos acompañe para que responda a los daños que le ha causado a la señorita Tsukino". No se que es lo que mas me irritó. Si escuchar que me van a meter preso por cargos que aun no existen…o haber escuchado el nombre de esa mujer como si fuera la fruta prohibida.

Me levanté del auto en el que estaba recargado y enfrenté al hombre. No puedo permitir que cometan esta injusticia conmigo.

"Escúcheme bien…oficial"

"Señor Kou"

Me voltee de nuevo, esta vez hacia mi derecha, de donde una Serena Tsukino ya curada me veía con algo de precaución. El oficial cambio su rostro, de ser un vejete ceñudo, ahora era un hombre 25 años menor y con una jovial sonrisa dirigida hacia la rubia, que le dirigió una mini sonrisa. Se acercó lo suficiente hacia mí como para que la escuchara suspirar y murmurar algo sobre los hombres estúpidos.

"Oficial…". Su voz sonó tan suave que parecía de terciopelo. "El señor Kou y yo arreglaremos todo este asunto de la manera mas simple que haya. No es necesario que ni usted ni nadie interfiera en esto. Le agradezco su amabilidad…pero ahora que se han llevado mi coche y me han atendido, no imagino algo en lo que ustedes puedan participar". Si hubiera sido yo quien dijera eso…ya estaría arriba de la patrulla y enfrentando cientos de cargos ante el ceñudo oficial.

En cambio a ella…solamente le sonrió y asintió antes de gritar las órdenes que acababan de darle. Oh si, esas habían sido órdenes. Después de escuchar unas mil y un invitaciones hechas a la rubia para que les dejara llevarla a su casa y otras invitaciones que no precisamente se trataban de proposiciones decentes…y las cuales ella rechazo de la manera más cordial posible, los policías comenzaron a irse. Aunque eso sí…uno que otro chismoso se quedó al margen para ver que sucedía con la rubia ahora que su auto se acababa de ir por tener daños en el motor.

"Lamento mucho todo esto señorita Tsukino". Me disculpe de inmediato al ver que ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con cansancio. La vi abrirlos de pronto para verme, sorprendida quizás.

"Vaya…pensé que no me había reconocido o que no recordaba mi nombre". Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

"Tengo buena memoria". Mencioné regalándole una sonrisa orgullosa.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas que anteriormente estaban alrededor de nosotros, se habían ido y ahora solo quedaba una que otra persona. Noté como ella veía la hora y la imité. ¡Es tardísimo! Preocupado, voltee a verla al recordar que su auto había sido el más dañado y tendría que irse en taxi. ¿Taxi? Ni loco.

"Permítame llevarla a su casa"

**Serena Tsukino POV**

¿Escuché bien?

¿Él quiere llevarme a mi casa?

Bueno, al menos ese accidente ha dejado algo bueno. Volteé a verlo y le sonreí un poco, en parte agradecida y en parte encantada. Seiya Kou me llevaría a mi casa. El hombre que me rechazó dos veces en menos de 15 minutos estaba arrepentido y con un enorme deseo de reparar su tremenda falta. Amo la culpabilidad.

"Gracias". Digo de inmediato al ver la mirada arrepentida de este hombre. Sin lugar a dudas, este ha sido un buen día…claro, exceptuando lo del accidente.

Caminamos hacia su auto, el cual estaba estacionado cerca de la acera y subimos. Como era de esperarse, él me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a entrar; vaya que se siente responsable o es muy caballeroso.

"¿Por donde?". Me pregunta una vez que sube al auto y lo enciende.

"Por la Avenida es mas fácil. Es en la privada 103". Le indicó antes de recargarme en el asiento y suspirar con mi vista fija en la ventana.

Seré honesta. No tengo ánimos de seducir ni mantener una conversación con él por mucho que ese sea mi propósito. Me duele la cabeza por el golpe, el brazo aun lo siento entumido; creo que mañana me dolerá todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo no quiero cerrar los ojos, porque al hacerlo…solamente veo a mis padres.

De hecho…mañana es su aniversario luctuoso. ¿Por qué demonios lo recordé? Oh si…porque por un momento estuve a punto de morir igual que ellos. Detesto recordar este día y sobre todo, detesto el tener que sentirme con la responsabilidad de mantener su lápida en perfectas condiciones. Mis padres fueron… ¿Cómo decirlo? Liberales. Poco les importe mientras viví con ellos; mi padre, después de haberse divorciado de su legítima esposa, se ahogo en un mar de alcohol al que pronto se le unió mi madre. Ninguno recordaba ni vagamente, que yo era todavía una chiquilla a su cargo. El trato que llevábamos era bastante frío y solamente eran quienes me daban sustento día a día. Me convertí en el ama de casa y en su enfermera particular después de que muchas veces, mi padre golpeaba a mi madre o ella lo atacaba con algo. Un infierno.

Su última pelea fue cuando yo tenía 17 años. Una muchacha con una mente sumamente avanzada y que contaba ya con un empleo decente. Terminé la escuela mas rápido que un estudiante normal y de inmediato fui aceptada en una excelente empresa de modas. ¿Mis padres? Ellos ni siquiera se enteraron. Una noche de invierno fría, específicamente fue en la madrugada cuando me llamaron del forense y me dijeron que fuera de inmediato y tratara de comprender que lo que había sucedido era muy fuerte. Quizás creían que yo era una jovenzuela inocente. Si como no. Cuando llegué se me pidió que me tranquilizara aun cuando yo ni siquiera había hecho absolutamente nada. No grite. No llore. Mucho menos me desespere. Accidente automovilístico, exceso de velocidad y alcohol acompañado con una pelea interna. Una rutina normal entre ellos, pero que esa vez tuvo un final diferente. El entierro fue lo más rápido que se pudo y los gastos corrieron a cargo de mi abuelo paterno, quien tuvo la decencia de aparecerse en el entierro; claro, no sin antes recordarme que yo era una bastarda igual de despreciable que mi madre.

Y si señores…ahí fue cuando di mi primera bofetada. Recuerdo el gesto rabioso de mi abuelo, que por un momento lo vi dolido. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi y supe de él. Hasta hace unos días cuando se me dio a conocer que toda su herencia pasaría a mis manos. Siempre supe que la familia de mi padre había sido extremadamente rica, de la familia de mi madre jamás supe nada. Y no tengo intenciones de saber algo. Quizás por eso tengo miedo aun después de que estoy viva y trato de relajarme. No quiero acabar como mis padres; no quiero ser una mujer que todo el mundo olvidé al día siguiente como todo aquel que conoció a mis padres. Mucho menos quiero sentirme culpable después de tantos años. No quiero…

Maldición… ¿En que momento he comenzando a llorar? Sentí de pronto como el auto se detuvo, pero aun así no voltee a ver a Seiya Kou porque se que me encontraré con su mirada penetrante y si lo veo a los ojos, no creo que pueda resistir.

"¿Estas bien?". Lo escucho y yo asiento.

"No es nada". Digo rápidamente para no entretenernos más. Odio que la gente me vea débil. Ni siquiera cuando supe que mis padres habían muerto, me había sentido tan triste como ahora. "Culpabilidad…".

"¿Culpabilidad?". ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

No contesté. Si lo hago…quizá el tema se extienda y lo último que quiero es eso. Nuevamente regreso la mirada hacia la ventana y dejo que mis ojos capten las cientos de imágenes que se ven fuera del auto.

"No siempre es bueno guardarse las cosas. No quiero decir que tengas que contarme tus problemas…sin embargo, hay un límite para todo y llegará un momento en que explotarás al sentir que todos aquellos pensamientos o sentimientos que tienes, te asfixian". Tiene tanta razón que sonrío. "El ser humano comete errores porque esta en su naturaleza…y es por eso que tu no debes sentirme mal si…bueno, si te sientes culpable por algo". Esta dudando.

Lo voltee a ver con lentitud y sin ningún tipo de expresión. Sonreí al ver que el volteaba a verme con una sonrisa de vez en vez al estar pendiente de la calle. Estoy segura que ya no quiere tener que llevar a más personas a sus casas por su imprudencia. Estamos cerca de mi casa, así que es mejor que comience a hacerme a la idea de que tendré que descansar…y soñar.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?". Me pregunta una vez que se estaciona frente a mi departamento.

"Estoy bien. Solamente lo normal…cuerpo adolorido. Sobreviviré". Le digo con una sonrisa divertida.

"En verdad lamento mucho todo esto y…trataré de que tu auto quede como nuevo. Te lo prometo". Me dice antes de verme con vergüenza.

Asentí y tomé mi bolsa y las llaves de mi auto antes de ver como él salía de prisa del auto y me abría la puerta, ayudándome a salir. Me acompaña hasta la puerta del edificio y yo volteo agradecida.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?". Le digo de pronto y lo veo asentir. "¿Cómo se puede aliviar una culpa que no es tuya?". Lo veo pensar un momento para después suspirar.

"No puedes hacer tal cosa. Puede ser complicado el comprenderlo, pero te lo diré. Una persona solamente debe sentirse culpable de las cosas que uno hace…nunca de los actos de otros. Si alguien se hace protagonista de los hechos de otros, significa que intenta darle un segundo…"

"No". Lo corto de inmediato y lo veo algo confundido. "No me refiero a eso…me refiero a, ¿Cómo aliviar una culpa que no es tuya…pero que con el paso del tiempo lo fue haciéndose? ¿Cómo se puede corregir un pasado lleno de pozos sin fondo en el que la única salvación se encontraba solamente si ignorabas esos pozos?"

Lo veo ponerse serio de repente y por la manera en que me reflejo en sus ojos, veo que yo estoy igual de seria que él. Quiero una respuesta…solo una para poder descansar en paz por esta noche sin tener que recordar que día es mañana.

"El pasado es el pasado. Todo tiene solución…menos la muerte. Una culpa que con el tiempo se fue fundiendo con uno mismo, se convierte en la base de tus problemas. Cuando el pasado se convierte en un problema inconsciente, nace la culpa. No hay manera de corregir el pasado por más que se desee…pero si se puede forjar un futuro mejor. Nosotros somos nuestros propios titiriteros y por lo tanto…somos los únicos capaces de obtener la respuesta que se busca. Esa sería mi respuesta". Me dice con una mirada suave y una sonrisa de lado.

"También la mía". Ante aquello, el sonríe y asiente. "Buenas noches". Me despido antes de que él lo haga.

"Buenas noches señorita Tsukino". Y al verlo doblar la esquina de la calle, entré al edificio.

Abrí la puerta rápido y entré a mi departamento. Encendí la luz de la sala y me recosté en el sofá más cercano. Quiero dormir y descansar…pero no soñar. Sé que veré los rostros de mis padres y como pocas veces, el de mi abuelo. Me siento culpable de que quizás por mí, mi padre se hundió en el vicio. Me siento culpable al pensar que si mi madre no hubiera estado embarazada de mí, ella hubiera sido muy feliz con mi padre o con alguien más sin necesidad de que mi padre le respondiera. Y sobre todo…me siento culpable al pensar que mi abuelo desconoció a su único hijo por mi culpa. Siempre supe que aquella mujer con la cual mi padre se casó legítimamente, nunca quedó embarazada. Era infértil. Quizás fui un problema para ellos desde que supieron de mi existencia. Tomé el teléfono y marque el número que hace pocos años no marcaba.

"Buenas noches". Saludé al encargado del cementerio, quien me correspondió el saludo algo adormilado. Estoy segura de que lo desperté. "Llamaba para pedir un servicio completo a dos…a tres lápidas". Digo de inmediato. "Quiero una remodelación total para la lápida 1123 de Ikuko Tsukino. La lápida 1124 de Kenji Berthford…y…la lápida 1965 de Alexander Berthford"

"¿A cuenta y nombre de quien corre la remodelación?". Pregunta amablemente el hombre.

"Serena Berthford Tsukino". Contesto de inmediato y tras despedirme amablemente del hombre, cuelgo.

Quizás fui un problema para ellos desde que supieron mi existencia.

O quizás fue un milagro…ya que estoy segura de que para ellos seré aquella persona que a pesar de todos los años que pasen, no se olvidará de ellos.

**-**

**-**

**HoLa!**

**Pues bien, nuevamente hemos llegado al final de otro capítulo. Como esta vez no sé muy bien que decir, solo me resta decirles que se preparen, porque a partir del capítulo 4… ¡Comienza lo bueno! Como se habrán dado cuenta, conocimos un poco del pasado de Serena, pero quiero aclarar que esa no es la explicación de porque le gusta "divertirse" con los hombres a su manera. Eso se verá más adelante. Lo que sí…es que llegó el momento de que me digan, ¿Con quien les gusta que quede la rubia? Con algún hermano Kou…con el arrogante Haruka o el romántico Darien. **

**Ahora si, muchas muchas muchísimas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar review. Me hicieron verdaderamente feliz y anduve con una sonrisa boba cada vez que me llegaba un review del fic. Mil gracias a todas chicas ;)**

_Beatriz Ventura;) ORKIDEA :) Rosy :) jaz021;) SERENABOMBON :) LaMusaClio ;) Bunny CK;) Sailor Venus Healer :) Kaoru Himura T ;) Celia Chiba :) Angie Bloom ;) Mely :) Tsuki Ai Kou ;) 3rill:) Fabisa ;) Zutarian Girl :) Yamiana ;) YDIEL :) Resuri-chan ;) Dark Lillie ;) Brenda Ponce (x2 ¿Por qué eras tu la del doble review, verdad? O.o) ;)_

**Bueno, como esta prohibido contestar uno a uno los reviews, intentaré contestar las dudas más sugerentes que llegaron en los reviews.**

Primero que nada, debo aclarar que conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, Serena se irá involucrando con todos los hombres, no como creen eh jejeje, pero no quiero que se dejen llevar. Como dije, este fic será diferente a todo lo que he escrito y eso implica también a la pareja. En el próximo capítulo lo comprobaran. Aunque eso si…¿Si habrá lemmon entre alguna pareja en especial? Sí habrá. Y espero que más de uno. Es todo lo que diré. El carácter de Haruka es muy importante en la historia, una persona atrevida…que actua antes de pensar. La fidelidad y seriedad de Taiki es lo que lo tendrá en todo un lapso de confusion muy interesante. El romanticismo de Darien es lo que me encanta y se que gustara a mas de una. La pasion y el orgullo de Yaten a mi me fascina, luego comprobaran porque. Y mi Seiya, ese con su prepotencia y crudez será genial. Y Serena…la femme fatal, como la llaman; ella se divertirá de lo lindo xD Y por cierto…Mi Pc fue formateada, por lo que tendré que escribir el capitulo de Si No Estas Conmigo de nuevo. Menos mal que de esta historia si guardé los capitulos en diskette. xD

**No sé que más puedo decir…solo…¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**VkM**

**P.D: **La otra vez me hicieron extremadamente feliz. Así que esta vez debo recompensarlas. Si pinchan "GO", tendrán capítulo para este domingo. Prometido. (Jejeje, nótese que ya tengo capitulos adelantados) Bye.


	4. Vainilla

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

-

**Capítulo IV**

**-**

**Haruka Tenoh POV**

Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí.

"¿A dónde vas Haruka?"

Es absurdo e imposible.

"¿Haruka? ¿Qué te sucede?"

Justo cuando termino de ponerme los zapatos, salgo de la cama y del departamento de Michiru de prisa, ignorando sus llamados, su mirada preocupada y el extraño comportamiento que de repente se apoderó de mí. Estoy seguro de que cualquier en mi lugar, actuaría de la misma forma.

Prácticamente deje a Michiru a mitad del orgasmo y como si eso fuera poco, salí de su casa como si tan solo la buscara por sexo. Me estoy volviendo loco y todo por culpa de esa mujer. La deseo tanto como la odio por hacerme sentir así. Esta mañana no fue al estadio y creo que me sentí frustrado por eso. Pero ese no es el problema; el problema son las consecuencias que este reto me esta trayendo, como hace unos momentos.

Mientras hacíamos el amor, Michiru estaba gozando mientras yo la hacía mía con lentitud. Gemía y jadeada, por lo que termine excitado aún más de lo que estaba y cometí el peor error de mi vida. Nunca y repito…Nunca…la veo a los ojos mientras tenemos sexo. Esta vez lo hice y fue la peor estupidez que he cometido, porque en el momento en que mis ojos verdes la vieron sudando, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado…en ese momento tuve una ilusión. El cabello aguamarina de Michiru fue reemplazado por uno dorado y brillante, sus ojos zafiros los cambiaron por unos celestes llamativos y claros; y sus labios fueron confundidos con unos color carmín. En efecto…la mujer a la que inconscientemente le estaba haciendo el amor…no era otra más que Serena.

Acelere y creo tener una idea de a donde puedo ir y sentirme a gusto. Creo que me he pasado más de 3 altos, pero ¿A quien le importa? Acabo de tener la primera frustración sexual de mi vida y solo espero que Michiru…Oh vamos, ¿A quien le importa Michiru en estos momentos? Tengo, necesito y debo poner un fin a este asunto de inmediato. No puedo creer que solo por no haberla visto un día…solo un día…me haya sucedido esto. Tengo que tenerla en mis brazos de inmediato antes de que esto se haga rutina.

Llegué al edificio de mi mejor amigo y subí como si me estuvieran persiguiendo una manada de maleantes. Esperé paciente a que el elevador abriera y al hacerlo entré. Me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo creer que el elevador huela a rosas…el mismo aroma que ella tiene. Necesito ayuda. Salí del elevador de prisa y toque insistentemente la puerta del departamento, para que después de unos segundos, me abriera un Darien bastante despierto a pesar de la hora que es.

"¿Haruka? ¿Qué pasa?". Me pregunta haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar.

"Necesito un trago…y un buen consejo". Murmuré entrando al departamento.

Me senté pesadamente en el sofá y espere a que Darien me trajera una copa. De los dos, el siempre ha sido la lógica y razón. Yo la irresponsabilidad y locura. Lo conozco desde que íbamos en secundaria y desde entonces hemos sido grandes amigos. Me estira la copa con vino y yo la tomo, no dudo en beberla de un solo trago, importando poco que el licor rasgue mi garganta. Apenas y lo he sentido.

"Ahora si dime… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Es medianoche y dudo mucho que sea una visita social". Me dice Darien mientras bebe con tranquilidad su café. ¿De donde saco un café tan rápido? Eso no importa.

"Darien, me estoy volviendo loco".

"No te ofendas Haruka, pero loco ya estabas. No entiendo que ha sucedido para que te des cuenta". Me dice riendo y yo solo niego con la cabeza. Necesito un consejo…no que se ría de mí.

"No. Quiero decir…me esta volviendo loco una mujer. ¡A mí! Al conquistador, seductor e irresistible Haruka Tenoh". La arrogancia fue claramente entendida por Darien, ya que arquea una ceja y suspira.

"Ay Haruka. Obviamente debes estar loco por Michiru…por algo es tu prometida ¿No crees?". Me dice con simpleza.

No entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya traumado alguien a quien a penas y he visto dos veces en mi vida? Es inconcebible. Se que no soy muy civilizado cuando se trata de asuntos de mujeres y de paciencia. Yo soy más impulsivo y creo que eso no ayuda en nada en estos momentos. Por un momento sí creí que Darien podría ayudarme si le daba alguna que otra pista, pero creo que tendré que contarle toda la historia si quiero un buen consejo que sirva.

"No me refiero a Michiru". Comento de repente y clavando los ojos en mi amigo, quien abre los ojos un poco. "Hablo de una mujer que se me viene a la mente con mucha insistencia"

"Pensé que con Michiru tenías todo lo que querías. Es una mujer inteligente, hermosa y elegante. Todo lo que estabas buscando". Me dice dejando la taza de café en la mesa y viéndome con seriedad. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Sucedió que…ha llegado a una mujer lo doblemente inteligente, elegante y hermosa. Eso si le quieres agregar el hecho de que me ha rechazado las dos veces que nos hemos visto y por si fuera poco…fue ella quien me ganó". Informé los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida en tan solo un par de segundos.

"¡Vaya! Entonces es una mujer demasiado inteligente si te ha rechazado dos veces". Mi mirada fría lo hace reír. "No te enojes conmigo Haruka, porque sabes que digo la verdad. Antes pensabas que las mujeres eran objetos que se usaban una vez…dos cuando mucho; y luego te deshacías de ella. Hasta que llegó Michiru a ponerte un alto". No supe que responder ante aquello. Darien tiene razón: ese era yo. Ese era el muchacho que él conoció en secundaria, preparatoria y Universidad y del cual se convirtió en su mejor amigo. "Supe lo de tu carrera por los periódicos y pensaba llamarte, pero el hospital me mantuvo tan ocupado que olvide por completo el asunto. Todos creen que fue un tipo vengativo".

"Pues tu eres el único, aparte de mí que sabes quien fue la persona capaz de vencerme limpiamente". Digo ante la mirada tranquila de Darien. "Pero ese no es el problema. Por primera vez…me importa poco que la prensa se entere quien fue quien me derrotó. Lo que me preocupa es…"

"¿Qué no puedes sacártela de la cabeza?". Me dice intentando adivinar mis pensamientos.

"De hecho es mas grave que eso". Lo veo arquear una ceja confundido e intrigado. Yo solo me hundo aún más en el sofá. "Mientras estaba haciendo el amor con Michiru hace unos momentos…ella fue la que se me vino a la mente. Pretendí que era ella quien estaba debajo de mí y a quien yo besaba y acariciaba. ¿Comprendes?". Me siento tan frustrado que siento como la copa que sostengo en el mano esta por quebrarse, por lo que la dejo sobre la mesa, viendo la mirada seria de mi amigo.

"¿Qué dijo Michiru? Porque con tu poco tacto, estoy seguro que debiste cometer una tontería". Algo que detesto de Darien: su falta de tacto hacia mí. Lo tiene hacia todo el mundo…excepto para su mejor amigo.

"Pues…no la deje decir nada. En cuanto sucedió todo eso, pues…la deje a mitad de todo y me fui de ahí para venir aquí". Le digo con una mirada sonriente, pero que a leguas se veía que estaba cargada de frustración.

"Me sorprende tu idiotez Haruka. De verdad que me sorprende". Mientras él se sorprende, yo me siento mas relajado. Creo que ha servido mucho el contarle mi problema a Darien. "¿Qué piensas hacer?". Me dice de repente, despertándome de mis vagos pensamientos.

"No lo sé. La única solución que tengo es tener a esa mujer comiendo de mi mano como a todas. Creo que una vez que la tenga, me daré cuenta de que no tiene algo mas que darme que las demás y ya. Asunto arreglado. Podré volver a mi vida de antes…sin problemas ni traumas". Vaya…un plan perfecto. Sonriente, volteo a ver a mi mejor amigo, quien solamente, después de lanzarme una mirada desdeñosa y desesperada, se levanta del sofá.

"Quédate en el sofá. Enseguida te traeré mantas y mañana irás a solucionar el asunto con Michiru. Dudo mucho que quieras ir ahora". Me dice con burla antes de entrar a su cuarto y salir pronto con un par de mantas.

Yo suspiró y asiento vencido. Tanto pensar me ha cansado y lo único que quiero es descansar e intentar que esa rubia no se cuele también en mis sueños. Ese sería el colmo.

"No comprendo como una simple mujer puede trastornarte de esa manera". Me dice antes de recoger la copa y la taza de café. Cierro los ojos y sonrío.

"Si la conocieras amigo mío, me entenderías. Belleza sin igual…aroma peculiar…y una mirada capaz de ahogarte". Abro los ojos y veo como Darien esta caminando hacia su cuarto, ignorando completamente las cualidades de mi querida Serena. "¡No sabes apreciar lo bueno!"

"¡Mi vecina es mas hermosa!". Fue lo último que escuche de él antes de que cerrara la puerta de su cuarto.

Pues si su vecina es más hermosa…con gusto la saludaré en la mañana para ver si iguala en belleza a Serena. Aunque no lo creo. Dudo que exista una mujer capaz de igualar o al menos acercarse al grado de hermosura que posee ella. En fin…tengo que prepararme para mañana. Olvidaba que Michiru tiene una cena con un amigo y me pidió que la acompañara. Odio esas cenas…pero no puedo hacer nada. Salvo…dormir…

-

**Taiki Kou POV**

"No volveré a cenar con tus papás Amy" ¿Orgulloso? ¿Machista? ¿De que me esta hablando? "No pienso discutir contigo por teléfono. Tengo asuntos que atender y no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías. Nos vemos luego, adiós". Colgué y cerré los ojos con cansancio.

No la comprendo. Intento…en verdad que intento, pero esto me supera.

Nunca pensé que Amy fuera del tipo de mujeres capaces de encapricharse por una estupidez como lo es el no querer ir a cenar con sus padres. De nuevo. Estoy cansado y harto. Me estoy comenzando a asfixiar y si no pongo un alto a todos estos pequeños, pero muy molestos problemitas; mi matrimonio entrará en crisis. No quiero ni tengo intención alguna de mantener una charla con sus padres después de mi suegro me dijo ayer por la noche…claramente con burla…que yo no podía sacar a un acusado de la cárcel aunque tuviera la fianza pagada. Fue en ese momento que tomé mi saco y salí de la casa de mis suegros, llevándome a Amy del brazo y subimos al auto…claro que ella ni enterada. Y lo peor vino después.

Llegamos a la casa y ahí le conté que había sucedido entre su padre y yo. No me creyó. La mujer que se supone debe estar junto conmigo en las buenas y en las malas…me mandó al diablo. Literalmente. Me grito algo acerca de que yo odiaba a su familia…sobre el control que quería ejercer en ella…el poco aprecio hacia su padre y para darme el tiro de gracia; dijo que yo era un egoísta al no querer formar una familia como es debido. Gritamos, los dos…y gritamos mucho. Jamás le había gritado a una mujer y creo que no me arrepiento de ello. Ella dejo en claro que la influencia que su madre ejerce sobre ella, no es buena. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que esa mujer tuvo algo que ver con todo eso del machismo que me acaba de decir ella por teléfono. Que tontería.

"¿Problemas maritales?"

Abrí los ojos sorprendido de ver, recargada en la puerta, a Serena Tsukino. Me veía con una mirada suave y una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva. Yo me levanto de inmediato del escritorio y me aclaro la garganta para intentar calmar la sorpresa que me dio al verla ahí. Ni siquiera escuché cuando entró. Sin embargo… ¿Dijo problemas maritales?

"¿Cómo dijo?". Quizás le he preguntado para ver si no fui yo el que escucho mal.

"Problemas maritales. Entré hace unos momentos. Su secretaria no esta…así que pensé que usted no estaría ocupado. Lamento si lo he molestado al escuchar esa plática tan privada…pero me pareció de muy mala educación, más de la que ya demostré, el salir a hurtadillas después de entrar así. Le pido que me disculpe". La sinceridad siempre he sido algo que he admirado de las mujeres. Amy la solía tener…eso claro, antes de juntarse mucho con su madre.

"No se preocupe…después de todo, también ha sido mi culpa al traer mis problemas personales al trabajo. Pero siéntese. Supongo que esta aquí para arreglar detalles sobre su caso". La veo asentir con una sonrisa.

"Ayer recibí su llamada y lamento no haber venido antes…pero sucedió un imprevisto hace dos noches…que me obligó a permanecer en mi departamento todo el día de ayer". Me dice con una sonrisa.

"Espero que nada malo".

"Oh…esta bien. De hecho ayer me sentí de maravillada. Sin nada que hacer; tenía años sin holgazanear ni un día y ya veo porque. Uno termina acostumbrándose". La veo suspirar con tristeza fingida, haciéndome sonreír. Esa mujer sabe como subir el ánimo aun a los desconocidos como yo. "Pero en fin… ¿Hay novedades?"

Asentí y sonreí mientras sacaba unos cuantos papeles de mi cajón. Menos mal que antes de venirme a la oficina recordé traer todos esos papeles que Seiya me dio ayer para dárselos a la persona que donaría todo el dinero para la fundación. Y digo menos mal porque antes de venirme al despacho tuve que soportar el tenso silencio que reino entre Amy y yo mientras desayunábamos…eso sin contar los pocos comentarios sarcásticos que de vez en vez ella me lanzaba. Fue terrible. Le extendí la carpeta y en cuanto ella la tomo, escuché mi celular sonar, por lo que lo tomé estresado.

"Lo lamento". Ella me sonrió y negó. "¿Diga?". No de nuevo. "No puedo atenderte ahora Amy". No puedo creer que de nuevo se este enfadando. "Ya te dije que no iré y no trates de convencerme". ¿Esta llorando? Increíble. En un segundo esta maldiciéndome, luego llorando y ahora me esta pidiendo perdón. Pero ni eso me hará doblegarme. "¿Sabes que? No tengo ánimo de escucharte". Colgué sintiéndome irritado y eleve el rostro al sentir una mirada profunda sobre mí.

Y así era…Serena Tsukino me estaba viendo fijamente y con una mirada comprensiva. Me aclaré la garganta y eso hizo que ella sonriera y extendiera la carpeta de nuevo hacia mí. La tomé y la deje sobre el escritorio, cruzando mis manos y recargándome en este.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece?". Ella sonrió y note una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción clara en su mirada, por lo que le correspondí la sonrisa contento.

"Me ha encantado. Creo que es un proyecto estupendo y…no me resta más que darle las gracias señor Kou, sin usted no hubiera podido hacer nada. De verdad que me alegra haberlo tenido cerca"

"No me agradezca. Es mi trabajo. Sin embargo aun hay unos cuantos puntos que tratar y dudo mucho que alcancemos ahora ya que tengo un par de casos urgentes que atender y…". Me siento un poco apenado y parece que ella lo nota, ya que niega y sonríe.

"Descuide, se como es todo esto. Pero creo que yo tampoco puedo facilitarle todo esto. Verá…dentro de unos días hay un desfile para la empresa en la que trabajo y como sabrá, yo soy la diseñadora, por lo tanto me toca el estar viendo detalle a detalle cada vestido. Es por esa razón que no creo poder venir dentro de unos días a su despacho". Me dice algo apenada.

"¿Qué propone señorita Tsukino?"

"Se que esto quizás le suene absurdo o incorrecto, pero yo estaba pensando en invitarlo a cenar. Es decir…cena de negocios, claro esta".

¿Cenar? ¿Yo y ella? ¿Solos? Es decir…fuera de aquí. Ella tiene razón. No es correcto. Sin embargo…solamente sería una cena de negocios; no veo que tendría de malo. De hecho, estoy seguro que Amy se irá a cenar con sus padres y ni se enterará de que salí a cenar con un cliente.

"De acuerdo. Dígame el lugar y la hora y estaré puntual". Le digo con una sonrisa cordial.

Mientras ella escribe la dirección en un pequeño papel, me pregunto si debería invitar a Seiya, después de todo…él será el beneficiado con todo esto. No, mejor no. Después de todo… ¿Cuántas veces se puede tener una cena con una mujer tan bella en estos días? Es decir… ¿Cuántas veces se puede tener una cena _de negocios_ con una mujer tan bella en estos días?

"Aquí tiene". Tiene una bonita caligrafía; refinada y elegante. "Me tengo que ir, como le dije…estos días son bastante apurados y debo apurar mi trabajo"

Me levanto educadamente y la acompaño hacia la puerta. Vainilla. Hoy huele a vainilla. La última vez que vino a mi despacho, ella olía a rosas; esta vez huele aun mejor. Me encanta la vainilla. Abro la puerta y con una última sonrisa, la veo retirarse discretamente.

"Hasta esta noche, señor Kou". Me dice una vez que el elevador comienza a cerrarse.

¿Es mi imaginación o me sonrió seductoramente? Definitivamente es mi imaginación. Esta claro que ella es del tipo de mujeres…bueno, ella es algo especial. Se ve que es seductora, pero también parece ser discreta y tranquila. Por lo tanto…dudo mucho que yo sea el tipo de hombre al que esta acostumbrada o al menos, dudo que tenga algo que a ella le guste. ¿Debería llamarle a Amy? No…creo que aun debe estar encaprichada. Es mejor concentrarme en mi trabajo e ignorar eso y la mirada boquiabierta de mi secretaria.

-

**Darien Chiba POV**

"…en verdad les estoy muy agradecido". Aplausos.

Parece ser que el discurso del nuevo director general del hospital se termino. Por un momento pensé que el hombre jamás guardaría silencio y nos dejaría de aburrir con sus agradecimientos a todo el mundo. Cree que somos idiotas… Como si no supiéramos que su puesto lo ha ganado al haberse casado con la hija del antiguo director.

No le tengo envidia a ese hombre. Ojalá fuera envidia. Sin embargo me recorre una ira por ver que aun cuando hay médicos mejor capacitados para ocupar ese puesto, se lo dan a alguien que no lleva ni siquiera dos años trabajando en el hospital. Hay unos que tienen más de 30 años trabajando aquí y han luchado por obtener ese puesto que ahora es de un inepto. Solo espero que al menos haga bien las cosas, ya que a la primera tontería que cometa y todos los integrantes de la mesa directiva le darán la espalda. Pero bueno…ahora que este circo se ha terminado puedo regresar a mi departamento a pasar una tarde tranquila. Mi turno comienza mañana en la tarde y hoy solo vine por esta insípida junta. Subí a mi auto y acelere para irme antes de que a algún nuevo colega se le ocurra ir a festejar el nuevo nombramiento.

Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Haruka. Mientras desayunábamos en mi departamento me dio la impresión de que de verdad esta preocupado por todo este asunto de esa mujer; siendo honestos, anoche pensé que solo era un capricho de él, pero cuando lo escuché hablar de ella de aquel modo tan…peculiar, me di cuenta que Michiru de verdad tiene competencia. Sé que ella lo adora y haría todo por él…y pensé que Haruka también, pero parece que no. Me comentó que esta noche tiene que ir a una cena con un amigo de Michiru y aunque intenté convencerlo de que no le amargara la noche con sus lujuriosos pensamientos dirigidos a otra mujer, parece que se hizo el sordo y me ignoro. Una vez que llegué al edificio baje y me encontré con la mirada amable del guardia.

"Buenas tardes señor Chiba…aquí tiene su correspondencia". Me dice mientras me estira unos cuantos sobres. Los tomé y con una sonrisa amable me alejé de ahí camino hacia el elevador.

Camine hacia mi departamento y no pude evitar el voltear discretamente al departamento de mi vecina. Esta mañana Haruka había insistido en querer verla para comprobar si tenía un poco de la hermosura de su "obsesión". Por poco y es capaz de ir a las 6 de la mañana solo para verla. Negué mientras sonreía y entré a mi departamento, yendo a abrir las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz al lugar y me senté en el sofá mientras tomaba los sobres.

Recibo. Recibo. Invitación. Recibo. Alto ahí. ¿Invitación? Tomé el sobre con extrañeza y en cuanto leí a quien iba dirigido suspiré. Ni siquiera era para mí. Me levanté y salí de mi departamento para caminar unos cuantos pasos a mi izquierda. Correcto. Hacia el departamento de Serena. Toqué levemente y de inmediato me recibió una rubia sonriente.

"Hola". Me saludó amablemente mientras arqueaba ambas cejas sorprendida de verme ahí.

"Hola. Bueno…no te entretendré mucho tiempo". Le digo al ver que lleva un par de lapiceras en sus manos. Ella niega.

"No te preocupes. De hecho solo estoy revisando cosas sin importancia". Me dice mientras sonríe amigablemente. "Dime, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?". Me pregunta intrigada.

"De hecho vengo a entregarte algo que me dieron por equivocación y es tuyo". Le respondí mientras le daba la carta. Ella la tomo y sonrió mientras veía rápidamente de que se trataba.

"Por un momento pensé que se habían olvidado de invitarme". Me dice con una risa divertida. "Te agradezco mucho el que me la hayas entregado"

"Moral de vecino". Le digo con una sonrisa que ella me devuelve. "Bueno, ahora si no te quito más tiempo. Con permiso". Me despedí educadamente.

"¡Espera!". Antes de poder entrar a mi departamento la escucho y me detengo a verla extrañado. "Sé que esto te sonará extraño y hasta ridículo, pero… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al desfile?".

Un momento. Seguramente estoy soñando… ¿Verdad? No puedo creer que me esté invitando a un evento tan privado como ese. ¿Ella? ¿A mí? Parece que la estoy viendo confundido, ya que la veo sonreír algo cohibida. Oh Dios…es en serio. Levanté amabas cejas por de más sorprendido.

"Todos los años voy a ese evento sola. Así que esta vez quisiera ir acompañada y como no conozco a mucha gente en este país, me preguntaba si tu quisieras acompañarme. Solo como amigos". Me aclara al ver que yo la estoy viendo algo indeciso.

"¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que alguno de tus compañeros de trabajo estarán ansiosos de llevarte del brazo". Le digo medio broma, medio cierto.

"Jajaja, lo estarían si no fuera porque la mayoría están casados y los otros no tienen el valor suficiente como para invitarme". Me explica risueña. "Aunque… no sé si sea lo correcto, ya que quizás tu novia no permita que…"

"No tengo novia". Le corté de inmediato antes de que ella sacara conclusiones erróneas.

"Oh…entonces tengo un peso menos de conciencia". Me dice aliviada. "Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?". Oh vamos… ¿Qué puedo perder?

"Pues…de acuerdo". Acepté y de inmediato vi como su sonrisa se hacía más grande y suspiraba. "¿Cuándo es?"

"Es pasado mañana. Puedes pasar a recogerme a mi departamento como a eso de las 9. Prometo que no te aburrirás". Dice mientras se quita un mechón de cabello del cuello. "Bueno, ahora sí me voy antes de quitarte yo tu tiempo. Nos vemos luego". Se despidió y en cuanto escuché como cerraba la puerta, entré a mi propio departamento.

Es tan…irreal. ¿Cómo pasó? Parece que sin planearlo podré conocer más a esa mujer. Vaya…quiero escuchar lo que me dirá Haruka cuando le diga que tengo una cita después de no se cuanto tiempo de estar encerrado en mi trabajo. Pasado mañana será el día.

-

**Yaten Kou POV**

"Aún sigo pensando que debimos habernos quedado en tu departamento Yaten".

Seguí caminando e ignorando los comentarios de Mina. No pensaba quedarme en mi departamento después de haber perdido el día de ayer en la constructora. Tenía tanto trabajo que no había podido venir al restaurante y por consecuente…no había podido ver a Serena. Ni tampoco a Mina. Sé que estoy actuando de forma incorrecta respecto a esa mujer, pero…hay algo en ella que me atrae y no hablo solamente de lo físico, ya que esta por de más decir que es una mujer hermosa. Hablo de la manera en que se siente cuando los hombres la ven…tan acostumbrada, tan hastiada.

Quiero pensar que esta noche vendrá y que al menos recibiré una mirada de su parte. Suspiré cansadamente cuando vi que nos llevaban el menú y escuchaba vagamente a Mina hablar acerca de un desfile que habrá pasado mañana y al que me obligará a ir como su acompañante. Parece que va en serio con todo este asunto del modelaje; por un momento pensé que solo sería un capricho y al día siguiente lo olvidaría, pero me equivoqué.

"Oye Yaten, ¿Qué el de ahí no es tu hermano Seiya?". Me dice Mina y al instante volteo hacia una de las partes privadas del restaurante. En efecto, es Seiya. "¿Crees que debamos ir a saludarlo?". Pregunta de nuevo y yo regreso mi vista de nuevo al menú.

"Por si no lo has notado Mina…Seiya esta acompañado por dos personas". Le digo resaltando lo obvio e ignorando como ella frunce el ceño ante mi tono serio. Siempre hace lo mismo cuando le niego algo.

Mientras decidíamos que cenaríamos, volteo varias veces hacia la entrada para ver si no llega. No, no llega. ¿Por qué tardará tanto? Las otras veces llegó alrededor de las 9 y ya pasan de las 9. Suspiré casi con fastidio y Mina lo noto, ya que me vio confundida y yo solo ignoré su mirada. Volteé en dirección hacia donde estaba Seiya sentado y noté que me estaba mirando. Sonreí y lo saludé con un asentamiento de cabeza que fue correspondido. Mina también lo saludo y Seiya correspondió su saludo. De pronto noté que Mina sonreía ahora con dulzura cuando vio como el mesero se acercaba y no pude evitar el fruncir el ceño cuando reconocí al meserito.

Nos tomo la orden y antes de irse me vio un par de veces como si me reconociera y le diera miedo aceptarlo estando Mina ahí. Seguramente debe pensar que tengo cierto delirio por las rubias. Y quizás tiene razón…tengo cierto delirio por una rubia en particular.

Rubia que acaba de entrar al restaurante… ¡Con mi hermano Taiki!

¿Qué demonios hace Taiki con ella? No. ¿Cómo diablos Taiki la conoce? Entrecerré los ojos confundido y aunque noté que los sentaban en un área un poco alejada, no pude dejar de notar lo atento que mi hermano se portaba. ¿Dónde estará Amy? Veo como ambos comienzan a hablar mientras revisan el menú y no puedo evitar sentir cierta punzada en el estómago al recordar que ella rió así conmigo unas noches atrás. Nos sirvieron un poco de vino y aun cuando sé que debería estar prestando atención a los sueños y planes de Mina, no puedo dejar de ver como Taiki platica animadamente con Serena. Parece que se divierten. ¿De que estarán hablando?

"¡Yaten! ¿Me estas escuchando?". El grito de Mina me saca involuntariamente de mis pensamientos y me hace voltear a verla exasperado. "¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando raro toda la noche. ¿Qué es lo que ves?". Me pregunta y se inclina un poco para ver lo mismo que yo estaba viendo y se queda sorprendida.

Maldición…olvidaba que ella y Amy son muy amigas. Estoy seguro de que mañana Taiki tendrá un problema, ya que no dudo que mi querida novia le cuente a su esposa lo que esta viendo. Aunque dudo que Amy se enoje, grite y haga berrinche como lo hace Mina. Es demasiado madura como para hacerlo. Suspiré y me volteé de nuevo, pero note que Mina no.

"Mina, deja de verlos". Le dije seriamente al ver que ella seguía viéndolos detenidamente.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo se atreve tu hermano a hacerle esto a Amy? Creo que debemos ir ahí y preguntarle quien es esa mujer". Me dice como si fuese la defensora de las mujeres. Suspiré y negué mientras bebía vino.

Mina resopló ofendida ante mi falta de atención y se puso de pie, ignorando mi mirada enfadada. La seguí cautelosamente y en cuanto llegamos a la mesa de Taiki y Serena, ambos nos vieron con sorpresa y pararon de reír ante lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Aunque eso sí, ninguno mostró rastro nervioso. Mi mirada cruzó un segundo con la de ella y eso fue suficiente para que yo viera la diversión en sus ojos. Suspiré y sonreí un poco a mi hermano, quien me sonrió y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos. Se puso de pie y ella lo imitó, dejando al descubierto su pecaminoso cuerpo cubierto únicamente por un ligero vestido negro que dejaba cada curva en su lugar y cada movimiento que hacía, lo hacía con más sensualidad. Noté como Mina hacía una mueca que tenía cierto parecido a una sonrisa, pero dejaba de lado cualquier rastro de comodidad.

"Señorita Tsukino…". ¡Ah! Así que eso significaba la _T._ "…permítame presentarle a Yaten Kou, mi hermano". Sonríe dulcemente y estira su mano. Mano que no tarde en estrechar y al instante sentí como ella sonreía aun más, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Mina, quien tosió sin mucha delicadeza, llamando la atención de Taiki, quien estaba ajeno a todo y se dedicaba a sonreír a amablemente a Serena. "Y ella es Mina Aino, _su_ novia". ¿Fue mi imaginación o Taiki acaba de recalcar que Mina es mi novia adrede? Lo vi con suspicacia y él simplemente me vio con una sonrisa astuta.

"Mucho gusto… ¿Y ella quien es Taiki? Pensé que estarías con Amy y sus papás, me dijo que estaba muy emocionada por esa cena. ¿Surgieron imprevistos?". El tono despectivo de Mina no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Volteé con ella y la vi de forma fría, pero ni siquiera eso la hizo retractarse.

"Ella es Serena Tsukino, una clienta del despacho". Aclaró rápidamente Taiki antes de que Mina soltara otra indiscreción. "Y pensé que Amy también te había comentado acerca de nuestra pelea. Como son tan amigas…no dudo que mañana ya esté enterada de esta cena de negocios".

Ignorando completamente la pelea visual entre mi hermano y mi novia, voltee hacia donde Serena me estaba viendo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Sonrió de forma sensual y suspiró mientras volteaba a ver a Taiki, cambiando inmediatamente su expresión por una de pena.

"Con permiso…iré al tocador". Vi como Taiki asentía de forma rápida y avergonzada. Algo no está bien aquí y no solo es el hecho de que ellos estén cenando juntos por _negocios_. Volteé con los únicos que quedaban presentes y que se acababan de enfrascar en una pelea acerca de la fidelidad y sobre las amigas fieles.

"Pediré la cuenta Mina, nos vamos". Le aclaré de repente y antes de que ella pudiera entenderlo, yo ya estaba en dirección hacia la recepción que para mi buena suerte…esta a unos pasos del tocador de damas. Soy un hombre afortunado.

Me desvié de forma casi imperceptible y entré al baño de mujeres discretamente. Caminé por un pasillo y llegué hacia la enorme barra donde reposaba un espejo gigantesco. Pero no había rastro de Serena. ¿Dónde puede estar? Vainilla. Seguí el delicioso aroma y voltee instintivamente hacia la derecha en donde comenzaban los cubículos y sonreí cuando la vi recargada en uno de ellos. Se despego de la pared y camino directamente hacia los lavabos sin detenerse un segundo a mirarme o a dirigirme una palabra. Mientras se observa en el espejo noto que el cabello lo lleva suelto y únicamente sostenido por dos broches brillantes y negros que contrastan con su cabello rubio. Se ve increíblemente bien. Genial, me estoy haciendo un adicto a la moda como Mina.

Sus ojos están fijos en sus labios mientras se quita la pintura con suavidad y tranquilidad. ¿Para que se la quita? Extrañado la veo sacar de su bolsa un lápiz labial de color rojo y sonrío. Las mujeres son complicadas por naturaleza. ¿Se quita el labial para volverse a poner? No comprendo. Una vez que termina de quitarse el labial la veo lista para ponérselo nuevamente, pero antes de que este toque sus labios me ve y por primera desde que estamos metidos en este baño, me sonríe.

"Pensé que había quedado claro que estoy con tu hermano en una cena de negocios". Me dice mientras se voltea de manera lenta, quedando frente a frente conmigo.

"No he preguntado nada". Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"No hace falta. Se ve en tu cara. No sabes que preguntar primero, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermano? ¿Por qué están cenando juntos? ¿Estás interesada en él?". ¡Yo no hablo así! Quise gritarle eso, de verdad que quise. Sonreí de manera arrogante y vi que su rostro aun estaba sonriente.

"Si ya lo sabes…entonces, respóndeme". Le incito mientras camino hacia ella.

Suspira y cierra los ojos. Al abrirlos, veo a la mujer que yo conocí hace dos noches en este mismo restaurante. La decidida y dura. Me vio con aquella mezcla de hastío con que vio a aquel mesero y no pude evitar el sentirme como un imbécil por estar encerrado en ese baño con ella.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el momento en que me presenté?" ¿Qué si lo recuerdo? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Al ver mi mirada silenciosa y algo turbada, ella sonríe de manera arrogante. "Me preguntaste si me molestaba que tuvieras pareja, dije que no. Sin embargo…jamás te pregunté si te molestaba que yo no tuviera"

"No entiendo". Le digo y veo que ella sonríe mientras se acerca hacia mí.

Centímetros son los que nos separan y no puedo evitar el embriagarme con su olor a vainilla. Tampoco puedo evitar el fruncir el ceño al recordar vagamente que la vainilla es el aroma favorito de Taiki. ¿Se habrá puesto esa colonia especialmente para él? Bien, antes estaba confundido, ahora estoy furioso.

"Yo no voy nunca a criticar algo que tenga que ver con tu relación con esa…chiquilla". Me dice con burla. No intentaré defender a Mina, después de todo ella tiene razones de sobra para calificarla como chiquilla después del espectáculo que armo afuera y que debe estar armando ahora. "Así como tu tampoco tomarás palabra acerca de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida". Sonríe de forma victoriosa, pero antes de dejarme decir algo, sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos de forma sorpresiva.

Aun cuando se quito aquel labial, sus labios saben deliciosos. Estiré mi brazo y la acerqué más a mí tomándola de la cintura e impidiendo que ella se separara, pero al sentir como sus labios hábiles devoraban los míos, note que no tenía ninguna intención de separarse. Me uní de forma brusca al beso, tratando de ganar una batalla que estoy seguro voy a ganar. Siempre es así. Pero me equivoqué cuando deje que fuese ella quien deslizara su lengua sobre mis labios: mi punto débil. Nadie lo conocía, ella es la única que lo ha descubierto. La sentí sonreír victoriosa y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, se acerco hasta mi oído, dejándome escuchar su respiración algo entrecortada.

"A diferencia de ti…yo no le tengo que ser fiel a nadie". Me susurra de manera provocativa antes de separarse suavemente de mí y regresar hacia el tocador para retocarse.

Quiero pensar que no tenía previsto el que nos besáramos de aquella manera. Quiero pensar que ella no se quito el labial a propósito para no dejar huella de nuestro…encuentro. Quiero pensar que ella no habló en serio con eso último.

"¿Quieres que termine con Mina? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme entre líneas?". Al terminar de decir aquello, la vi y escuche reír divertida.

"No me importa si la terminas o no. Te voy a decir algo…Yaten si terminas con esa niña, le romperás el corazón y está tan enamorada de ti, que es capaz de suicidarse o que se yo". No había burla en su voz. Había algo más…algo como frialdad. "No me tomes a mí como pretexto. Yo soy simplemente alguien que se cruzo en tu camino de forma inesperada y que así como llegó, así se puede ir". Al terminar de decir eso, no lo pensé mucho para dar vuelta y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. "¿Ni siquiera te despedirás de mí?"

Sonreí. Sé que ella esta jugando conmigo, pero no entiendo porque razón no me molesta. Debería estar furioso porque solamente me ha incitado a caer en su juego y yo he caído. Debería estar enfadado porque insulto a Mina y a nuestra relación. Debería estar enfadado porque una vez más, ella ha ganado la batalla entre nuestros labios. Me separé de forma inmediata y la vi sonreír.

"Hasta luego Serena". Me despedí y sin escuchar su respuesta salí de aquel baño.

Una vez afuera me tope con Seiya. Me vio con suspicacia y yo no pude evitar el verlo con algo de vergüenza fingida.

"Me equivoqué de baño". Le digo con una mirada apenada. El me vio por largos segundos sin hacer ninguna expresión y después me sonrió levemente.

"Ya lo creo". El tono tan irónico me hizo dudar en si esa noche estaba todo bien o había sido mejor quedarme en mi departamento con Mina.

"Bueno…yo, es decir, yo y Mina ya nos vamos. Han surgidos unos problemitas y no creo conveniente el quedarnos mas tiempo. Nos vemos después Seiya". Me despido sonriente.

"Si, hasta luego". Me dice con una sonrisa leve pero sin dejar de verme con suspicacia.

Suspire cuando vi a lo lejos como Mina y Taiki seguían peleando y mejor caminé de regreso hacia la recepción. Tengo que pagar antes de salir de ahí con Mina. Mm… ¿Dónde estará Seiya? Bah, de seguro ya se fue a su mesa.

**-**

**Seiya Kou POV**

Yaten no sabe disimular. De verdad cree que me comeré el cuento de que se equivocó de baño. ¡Ja! Como si no hubiera visto a Serena Tsukino entrar antes que él. Definitivamente Yaten no tiene decencia ni siquiera porque Mina esta ahí afuera y… ¿Peleando con Taiki? Un segundo, ¿Qué hace Taiki aquí? Esta noche esta cada vez más rara.

Entré al baño de damas ante una que otra mirada curiosa que ignore mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el enorme tocador que había ahí. Me asomé despacio y de inmediato vi a la persona que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Serena Tsukino estaba recargada en la barra y viéndose detenidamente al espejo. Vanidosa. Un punto menos a su favor. Pero eso no es todo, veo confundido como ella sonríe con rabia a su reflejo y de inmediata golpea el espejo, dejando que su mano quede marcada y que ella suelte un suspiro fastidiado. El espejo no se rompió si eso era lo que quería. Salí a la luz al sentirme un pervertido por estar escondido y viendo a esa mujer de manera tan fija.

De inmediato sus ojos chocaron con los míos y no hizo falta nada más para que ella sonriera levemente y se volteara, dándome la cara con expresión relajada, completamente diferente a la que le estaba dando a su reflejo segundos antes.

"Señor Kou…creo que se ha equivocado de baño". Me dice con una sonrisa divertida.

"No, no lo he hecho". Le digo intentando detener el interrogatorio que se avecinaba.

"Entonces…debo suponer que esta aquí por algún motivo muy importante, ¿Verdad?". Me pregunta con algo de burla mientras suspira, tomando su bolsa y caminando en dirección a la salida, pero antes de pasar de largo, la tomo del brazo obligándola a que me siga dando la cara.

"¿A que esta jugando?". Le pregunto sin rodeos y viendo como ella me mira confundida.

"Explíquese".

"Hace unos momentos vi a…digamos que vi a alguien salir de aquí y resulta que ese alguien viene acompañado por su novia. ¿Acaso no tiene un poco de conciencia?". No quiero que comience a hondar acerca de si Yaten y yo somos hermanos o cosas así. Lo único que quiero son respuestas.

"Quiero suponer que no viene aquí a defender el honor de esa muchacha". El tono serio con que lo dice me hace sonreír.

"Señorita Tsukino…no creo que deba tener celos de esa muchacha como usted la llama. Además, en todo caso no tendría porque tenerlos…si acaso nos hemos visto un par de veces y creo que ese par de veces no han sido muy buenas que digamos". Le recuerdo sintiéndome victorioso. Es tan fácil bajarle el ego a esta mujer.

"Por un momento pensé que usted era un hombre distinto al que recordaba haber visitado en su departamento. Usted se comportó tan…diferente cuando sucedió el accidente; pero veo que con usted las primeras impresiones son malas, las segundas falsas y las terceras…ridículas". Termina intentando soltarse de mi mano.

La detuve por más tiempo del brazo. ¿Entre líneas me ha llamado ridículo? ¿Quién se cree que es? La veo serio y ella me ve arrogante. Demasiado arrogante para mí gusto. ¿Qué pueden ver los hombres en esta mujer además de una simple cara bonita? La suelto como si su contacto me quemara y parece que ella también lo percibió, ya que me ve con una expresión resentida.

"No se que es lo que busca conmigo Señor Kou, si quiere que conteste a su absurda primera pregunta, le contestaré. No estoy jugando a nada con nadie. Si su preocupación va hacia la pareja que según usted destruiré, le diré que debería conseguirse una vida propia antes de preocuparse por la de los demás. Ahora, si es tan amable…déjeme en paz y manténgase a estar al pendiente de la fecha en que mi auto saldrá del taller". Me dice mientras camina hacia la salida, pero antes de hacerlo la vuelvo a retener por el brazo, esta vez con más fuerza. "¡Suélteme!". Me grita mientras forcejea.

"No hasta que me diga que intenta con todo esto". Una risa seca y sin humor sale de sus labios. Unos labios carmín que logran competir contra la fruta prohibida.

"De verdad que usted es más ególatra que yo Señor Kou". Me dice riendo y con burla. "¿De verdad cree que el Universo gira alrededor de usted? Dígame algo, ¿Cree en verdad que ha logrado cautivarme como para que yo me mezcle con alguien de su familia e intenté llegar a usted de ese modo?". ¿Cómo supo que Yaten era mi hermano? Arqueé ambas cejas intrigado y poco a poco la fui soltando y viendo como ella sonreía victoriosa de nuevo. Aunque debo ser honesto… eso ha sido lo primero que se me ha venido a la mente: que ella esta usando a mi hermano para llegar a mí. "¿De verdad lo pensó?". Me pregunta echándose a reír sin ningún tipo de pudor. "Tome mi consejo y…tómese un tiempo para ordenar sus prioridades y dejar de pensar cosas surrealistas". Me dice antes de caminar hacia la salida.

"Puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza". Le digo antes de que salga y veo como ella se detiene.

"¿Quiere ver cuanto?". Me pregunta aun de espaldas y sin voltear a darme la cara.

Sin esperar respuesta la veo dejar su bolso en el suelo, detrás de la puerta y salir del baño. De acuerdo, esa mujer tiene problemas mentales, ¿O que? Caminé hacia la puerta y asomé la cabeza, dejando que mi mirada la siguiera hacia su mesa y al ver como se sentaba y sonreía animadamente, me di cuenta de quien era aquel hombre que la acompañaba. ¡Taiki! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Parece que a esa mujer le gusto jugar con nosotros y lo esta demostrando. Se pone de pie de nuevo, disculpándose dulcemente con mi hermano y caminando de regreso al baño. Me separo de la puerta y me recargo en la pared del lado de esta para esperar a que ella entre. Y una vez que lo ha hecho…

"¡¿A que estás jugando?!". Le exijo mientras la presiono con fuerza del brazo, ignorando como ella forcejea con brusquedad para intentar librarse.

"Última vez que se lo digo… ¡Suélteme!". Me advierte mientras me ve de manera desafiante. La suelto poco a poco y sin perder mi expresión enfurecida.

"¿Está jugando con mis hermanos? ¿Sabe que ambos están con mujeres de las cuáles están perdidamente enamorados?". Le informo mientras la suelto y la veo sin ningún tipo de flexión.

"Que romántico". Dice con todo el desprecio que puede. "Me resultaría importante de no ser porque no estoy jugando con nadie…entiéndalo. Me importa poco si me cree o no, pero sobre todo…si en verdad desea que juegue con ellos, lo haré"

"No te atrevas a irrumpir en sus vidas. Eres capaz de destrozar el matrimonio de Taiki y la relación de Yaten. Eres el mismísimo diablo". Ante aquello la veo sonreír con burla.

"Me halagas, _Seiya_". Su voz se vuelve como el mismo terciopelo y no puedo evitar el preguntarme si es aquella voz la que enloquece a los hombres. "Pero no olvides lo que te dije, el universo no gira alrededor de ti, ni de tus hermanos. No tengo ningún interés en irrumpir sus maravillosas vidas, pero si sigues inventando ese tipo de estupideces, ten por seguro que inventaré cualquier interés solo para ver como te retuerces de furia"

La tomo con fuerza de los hombros y la veo a los ojos. Sus ojos están ardiendo en furia por más valor o seguridad que quiera aparentar. Parece que al final no es más que una mujer demasiado astuta…una mujer que pienso domar a la fuerza si es necesario con tal de que deje en paz la vida de mis hermanos. La tomé con más fuerza de los hombros y antes de que ella exclamara cualquier cosa, la besé.

-

**Serena Tsukino POV**

¿Qué demo…?

Jamás me habían besado a la fuerza y esta vez no será la primera. Una vez que siento como los labios de Seiya Kou se mueven hábilmente sobre los míos, me hago parte del beso, dándole batalla y sintiendo como él profundiza cada vez más el contacto.

Mientras le rodeo el cuello con mis manos, siento sus manos enroscarse alrededor de mi cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo hasta que nuestras caderas se rozan. Por Dios, esto es más excitante de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Torpemente caminamos y nos recargamos sobre la primera pared que encontramos, escuchando el sonido de nuestras respiraciones precipitadas, pero no nos detuvimos. Quiero más…y a juzgar por el ímpetu que él tiene, parece que él esta de acuerdo conmigo. Deslice mis manos por sus hombros y saqué el molesto saco, dejándolo tirado en el piso. Nuevamente comenzamos a caminar y entramos al primer cubículo de forma salvaje, importándonos poco que estuviéramos en un lugar público y que en cualquier momento pudiesen descubrirnos.

Sentí el golpe de mi espalda al chocar contra la fría pared del baño y no pude evitar ahogar un gemido de placer cuando sentí como Seiya Kou me levantaba las caderas, invitándome a que le rodeara con ambas piernas. Y lo hice. Sentir sus manos grandes y frías sobre mis muslos es lo que me obliga a dejar de reprimir cualquier gemido, por lo que rompo el beso y echo la cabeza para atrás, sintiendo rápidamente como mi cuello es el objetivo de los besos húmedos de él. Mis manos se fueron de inmediato hacia la nuca de Seiya y acaricié su cabello con sensualidad al sentir como sus labios ahora estaban bajando hacia mi pecho. Una de sus manos que antes acaricia mi muslo se fue hacia el tirante del vestido y lo bajo lentamente, disfrutando de la sedosidad de mi piel y del aroma a vainilla que me embarga. Sin poder resistirlo tomo entre mis manos su rostro para que nuevamente nuestros labios estén unidos. Esta vez con más pasión y más desesperación.

Pero fue en el momento en que su lengua se deslizo sobre la mía y hondo en mi boca, que me propuse ganar esta batalla. Mientras intentaba seguir dándole batalla con mis labios, mis manos bajaron hacia los primeros botones de su camisa y mientras los desabrochaba no perdía oportunidad para conocer mas a fondo aquel pecho. No terminé de desabrocharlos todos al sentir como sus manos regresaban a mis muslos y los acariciaba frenéticamente. Suspiré entre jadeos y mientras sentía sus besos profundos y aquellas caricias enloquecedoras, no pude evitar el escuchar como la puerta se abría. Maldición…

"¿Pero que…?"

En el instante en que ambos escuchamos la voz de aquella mujer que a juzgar por su rostro esta en shock, nos separamos. Aquella mujer nos veía con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza ¿Y quien no? No siempre puedes entrar al baño y ver como de un cubículo sobresale la cabeza de una mujer que esta teniendo intimidad con un hombre en ese momento. Salió aparentando toda la tranquilidad del mundo y con el rostro encendido, pero creo que a nadie le interesa lo que le suceda.

En cuanto escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, nos vimos a los ojos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y al menos yo…con las mejillas encendidas a causa de la excitación. Tome una fuerte bocanada de aire y sentí como él me bajaba lentamente las piernas de su cadera, dejando que estas tocaran el suelo y la diferencia de estatura resaltara. Me vio durante un par de segundos y frunció el ceño antes de darse vuelta y salir de aquel cubículo, dejándome sola. ¿Qué le pasa? Me acomodé el vestido y el cabello de forma rápida. Oh vamos… ¿A quien el importa el maldito cabello? Salí del baño y me enfrente a un Seiya Kou con la camisa abrochada y tomando su saco del suelo. En cuantos nuestras miradas chocaron de nuevo, vi tanto desprecio que por un momento sentí tristeza…

"No se que demonios acaba de pasar…pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto". El tono peligroso de su voz me hace verlo con furia.

"Yo sí sé lo que acaba de pasar aquí. Sin embargo dudo mucho que tengas el valor para siquiera escucharlo. Y respecto a tu amenaza, tu no eres nadie para prohibirme lo que deba o no decir". Sin esperarlo sentí su mano apretarse contra mi cintura y no supe cuando su nariz estaba rozando la mía.

"Entonces… ¿Quieres que te convenza para que no digas nada?".

Sentir sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos; percibir su aroma a colonia tan de cerca y sentir como su mano se tensaba alrededor de mi cintura me hizo sentir que hoy no era una buena noche para acceder a sus deseos. Sonreí y gire mi rostro, dejando que sus labios tocaran mi mejilla. Y parece ser que eso le desagrado, ya que ya no sentí su mano alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí y camine hacia la puerta, tomando mi olvidada bolsa y yendo hacia el espejo y viendo que el labial estaba corrido, por lo que rápidamente comencé a limpiarlo y viendo de reojo como Seiya Kou no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Espero que dejes en paz a mis hermanos". Su voz nuevamente me saca de mi concentración. No lo vi, pero sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro. Terminé de colocarme la pintura por tercera vez en esa noche y suspire antes de tomar con fuerza mi bolsa.

"O si no… ¿Qué?". Al ver que él se tensaba en donde estaba sonreí divertida.

Camine hacia la salida y antes de girar completamente el pomo de la puerta, sentí como sus manos se apretaban contra mi vientre, pegándome completamente a su pecho. Deje salir un suspiro ante aquella sensación y escuché su risa burlesca en mi oído.

"Te aseguro que no querrás conocerme enfadado. Así que no intentes provocarme…porque la siguiente vez no habrá besitos de por medio. Así que es la última vez que te lo digo…aléjate de ellos. No eres una mujer digna de ellos. Ni siquiera eres digna de merecer a alguien". Cada palabra me fue enfureciendo más hasta el grado de apretar los dientes. "Dime algo…_Serena_, ¿De verdad crees que alguien te tomará en serio si actúas de esta forma? Al menos yo, nunca me fijaría en una mujer que es capaz de tener sexo en un baño público"

Antes de que volviera a insultarme, me giré suavemente y atrapé sus labios entre los míos. Con que nunca se fijaría en mí…ni tampoco nadie me tomaría en serio… pues tampoco veo que ponga mucha resistencia a mis labios. Justo cuando siento que se esta emocionando en el beso, capturo su labio inferior entre mis dientes y antes de que suceda otra cosa, lo muerdo. Se separa de mí bruscamente, viéndome con enojo y seguramente, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan débil. Sonreí y me solté de su agarre y viéndolo con superioridad.

"No te atrevas a volver a insultarme…porque te juro que la próxima vez no habrá mordiditas de por medio". Me burlo viendo como un hilillo de sangre asoma en su blanca piel.

Salí de aquel baño encontrándome con una que otra mirada curiosa de la mesa de esa mujer que llego a interrumpir uno de los momentos mas excitantes de mi vida. Camine con paso seguro y atrayendo una que otra mirada. Sonreí cuando llegué con Taiki Kou y noté de inmediato que estaba teniendo una plática bastante acalorada por teléfono.

"…tus caprichos. ¿De acuerdo? Adiós". Colgó y me volteo a ver realmente apenado. Pobre, seguramente debe haber tenido otra pelea con su esposa. "De verdad lamento esto señorita Tsukino, pero creo que tendremos que dejar esta cena para otra ocasión, han sucedido algunos imprevistos y me temo que no podré seguir acompañándola". Se puso de pie y me sonrió un poco.

"No se preocupe, ya será para otra ocasión". Le sonreí y ambos caminamos hacia el estacionamiento una vez que él dejara pagada la cuenta.

Mientras pagaba vi como Seiya Kou me veía fijamente desde su mesa y no pude evitar el sonreírle con arrogancia. Estoy segura de que debe estar sintiendo una enorme frustración al verme con su hermano. Quizás…y solo quizás…Taiki Kou me servirá para mucho más de lo que todos creen. Giré levemente mi mirada para ver con quien estaba acompañado Seiya y vaya si este mundo es pequeño. La mirada de ese arrogante corredor no puede demostrar más lujuria porque de verdad es imposible; estoy segura de que esa preciosa mujer que los acompaña es su novia a juzgar por la manera en que le acaricia el rostro. Me divertiré tanto cuando lo vuelva a ver...

Salimos del restaurante ante dos miradas rabiosas y amablemente, mi abogado me llevo hasta mi departamento. El viaje fue algo silencioso, bastante diría yo. No es que me este quejando de ello, pero…me da pena la manera en que su esposa intenta manipularlo a base de caprichos y berrinches. No hay nada más triste que una mujer de ese tipo. Llegamos a mi edificio y bajamos, ya que él me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi departamento. Una vez frente a mi puerta me giré y sonreí de manera dulce mientras escuchaba por milésima vez sus disculpas.

"En serio, no se preocupe. Solo espero que pueda arreglar esos contratiempos". Le digo mientras abro mi departamento.

"Eso espero yo también". Me comenta con algo de pesadez. "Pero bueno, no le quito más su tiempo. Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión. Buenas noches". Se despide estrechando mi mano.

"Buenas noches señor Kou". Al despedirnos, él se da vuelto dispuesto a irse, pero antes de eso…creo que moveré las piezas a su favor solo por esta vez. Al menos debo hacer mi buena obra del día. "¡Señor Kou!". Le llamé al verlo caminar hacia el elevador. Mi mano se poso sobre su brazo y al hacerlo noté su mirada sorprendida.

"¿Sí?"

"Trate de comprenderla. No creo que su intención sea romper su matrimonio…de ambos; sin embargo…ponga un poco de su parte para que ella se sienta más en confianza. Le aseguro que es lo único que ella busca". Con una última sonrisa caminé de regreso a mi departamento y entre.

Estoy segura de que esta noche arreglarán sus problemas. Y si no…pues ya veremos. Aunque ahora debería preocuparme por los últimos detalles del desfile. Estoy segura de que será un éxito. He trabajado duramente por mucho tiempo en espera de este momento…y creo que merezco que al fin se me reconozca. Me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude y tome mi taza de café de la cocina, yendo hacia la mesa. Abrí mis primeros trazos y sonreí. Sonara arrogante, pero soy una genio. ¿Qué estará pasando con Seiya Kou? Su rostro al verme salir del restaurante con su hermano es memorable…de verdad que esta muy preocupado por que las relaciones de sus hermanos no se destruyan, aunque debería comenzar a preocuparse por él mismo.

Es un hombre completamente diferente a los que he conocido. Quizás por eso me he encaprichado con él; un hombre que cree tener moral…pero que al final, sigue siendo hombre.

-

-

_**HoLa!**_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Como pudieron leer, ya comenzaron los acercamientos entre los chicos y Serena. Al menos con dos de ellos ya hubo algo. Ahora esperemos a ver que sucede con los otros tres. _

_Antes que se me pase y se me olvide, he creado un Foro dedicado a la cosita linda de Seiya n.n Aunque apenas vamos iniciando, me encantaría que se dieran una vuelta por ahí y no sé…si quieren contribuir a hacernos felices a quienes colaboramos ahí, pues dejan un Post jaja. Pueden visitarlo yéndose a mi perfil y de ahí a My Forums, o si no, este es el link, simplemente quiten los espacios: _

_http :// www. fanfiction. __net /f/ 875459/_

_No importa que sean fans de Darien, de Mina o de cualquier otro personaje; ahí no discriminamos ni tampoco menospreciamos a nadie. También pueden abrir algun Topic si gustan, ya sea para pedir recomendaciones, pedir a alquien que sea su Beta, jugar, o conocer gente. Si se animan, las estaremos esperando contentas. Bien, creo que aquí llega la publicidad gratuita jajaja._

_Quisiera agradecerles todo el apoyo que le han brindado el fic. No sé de donde brotan todos esos reviews. Me hacen tan feliz n.n Como la vez pasada dije que contestaría uno a uno sus reviews, ¡Aqui voy!_

**Resuri-chan: **¡Y tienes tu capítulo! Sé que apenas vamos conociendo a los personajes superficialmente, pero todos tenemos secretos y hay unos que es mejor jamás revelar. Así que espera muchas más sorpresas porque este fic apenas va comenzando. ¡Gracias por el review n.n!

**Bunny CK: **¡Y no la olvide! Pues me encanta como describiste a los personajes; también me gusta ver que Yatencito ya tiene apoyo jeje. Y respecto a con quien se quedará Serena, te confesaré que ya tengo definido a unno, sin embargo…todos ellos la ayudarán a ella a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Serena jugo con fuego y se va a quemar. Te lo aseguro. ¡Gracias por el review! El momento Serena x Yaten ya está asegurado amiga.

**Reicy Kou:** No te preocupes. Intentaré que el papel de Serena no caiga en el típico "comehombres" como dices, ya que eso sería rebajar el fic a un nivel vergonzoso. Digamos que a ella le gusta entretenerse y darle algo de diversión a su vida. Un par de capítulos más sabremos que es lo que busca y porque no se queda con un solo hombre, teniendo a tantos alrededor. ¡Gracias por el review!

**SERENABOMBON:** Otra fan de Seiya eh D Pues entonces supongo que este capítulo te debió haber gustado. Y ni creas que será el último. Tengo pensando hacer de este fic uno bastante apasionado, ya que cada personaje tiene ese lado atrayente y ella…bueno, ella es ella xD ¡Gracias por el review y por todo!

**Tigre: **Hola. Pues con Haruka es bastante complicado el asunto, pronto sabrás porque. Me da gusto haber recibido tu review y ver que tienes favoritismo por Haruka&Michiru, yo también y por eso mismo me sentiría pésimo si los separara. Sin embargo, ¿Un desliz no le hace daño a nadie, o sí? ¡Gracias por el review!

**KIRA MOON:** No me molestó. Lo que no entendí fue: -TALVEZ SOLO ESTAMOS VIENDO A LOS PROTAGONISTA COMO PERSONAS COMUNES Y CORRIENTES Y K SE SIENTEN ATRAIDOS POR UNA MUER K NO CONOCEN PERO LA DESEAN ES EL TIPO DE CASOS K MUJERES CON INTELECTOY CARA BONITA SUFREN YA K SON MUY POKAS LAS K COMBINAN TALES CUALIDADES- Parece ser que como tu dijiste, enredé la trama y no di mucho a entender que ella no sufre por ser una cara bonita e inteligente, al contrario, se divierte siéndolo. Pero eso no signifique que llegue a cansarse. No creo haber dado una idea sobre que los personajes serían seres extraordinarios o algo así, ya que pones que son personas comunes y corrientes…¡Y lo son! Quizás sea la diferencia de mundos, porque hoy en día la gente solo se deja llevar por el físico y por los deseos internos y los hombres, pues son hombres. Me dio gusto leer tu opinión sobre la historia, ya que al contrario de molestarme, me hiciste ver que no todos los reviews que recibiré son de Felicitación o de Fántástico. ¡Gracias de verdad!

**Kaoru Himura:** Primero, sí esta prohibido contestar los reviews, ya que hay algunas autoras que tienen en un capítulo más contestación de reviews que capítulo en sí. Y bueno, respecto al lemmon, aún falta para eso, ya que viene la etapa dramática y de poderío (por dominar a la hembra jaja) Me da gusto que te gusten dos personajes y no solo uno, ya que eso me hace ver que ambos caracteres te agradan. ¡Gracias por el review! Y actualicé este domingo porque así lo prometí, pero la próxima vez será entre semana, Prometido n.n

**Sailor Venus Healer**: ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Jejeje, me agrada ver que tienes a tus dos favoritos, pero temo decirte que tu única comptencia no solo es Mina, ya que Serena…pues tendrá sus ratitos libres y Yaten quizás se ofrezca amablemente a entretenerla xD ¡Gracias por el review!

**Tsuki Ai Kou:** Hola! Entonces, supongo que este capítulo te debió haber encantado con el Serena x Seiya que hubo, ¿No? Muchas gracias por todo Tsuki y créeme que si a ti te conquistó este fic, a mi me conquistó "Mi querida Amante", ¿Te suena familiar? ¡Gracias por el review!

**Rosy: **Hola :) No sabes cuanto me encantan tus reviews. No sé exactamanete que es, pero siempre que leo un comentario tuyo, me dejas con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Qué boba no? Pero bueno; no te preocupes, Serena no andará tirándose cada pantalón que vea jeje, al contrario…ella toma en serio la cuestión del sexo, sin embargo, en cuestión de besos o simples coqueteos, ella no le toma tanta seriedad como lo hacen la mayoría de las mujeres. Quizás sea por algo que le sucedió con un hombre. Uno nunca sabe…¿No crees? ;) ¡Gracias por tus reviews y no me enfadas, como ya te dije, me alegras n.n!

**3Rill:** n.n ¡Gracias! Pues antes de que se me olvide y quizás pienses que soy una completa Kalabaza, pero, ¿Qué significa QDTB? Y después, me encanta como los describiste, al menos a Yaten, Seiya y Haruka. Como les he dicho a otras, me encanta que ya tengan sus favoritos, ya que conforme pasen los capítulos, quizás cambien de opinión. ¡Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo!

**Celia Chiba**: Y ahora tu Darien acompañará a Serena a su presentación. Pero que quede claro que esa no es una cita…la cita viene un par de capítulos más para gratificación de Darien y mortificación de Haruka. Me gusta tu lealtad hacia Darien, y espero que siga así, pase lo que pase. Prometo seguir subiendo capítulos cada vez más pronto y así que tu sueño se haga realidad y Sere le haga casito a Darien. Al menos para que no se quede con las ganas xD ¡Gracias por el review!

**Beatriz Ventura:** Muchas gracias por leer. Quiero aclarar que en esta historia no habrá héroes; ya que cada personaje tiene algo bueno, pero tiene lo doble de malo. Intenté que fueran lo más comúnes del mundo y en este mundo…el heroísmo es sinónimo de aferrarse a algo, importando poco todo lo demás. Además, con el pasado que se carga Serena, ¿Crees que dejará que un hombre la _salve_ incluso de ella misma? Quizás no sean héroes-héroes, si no más bien, unas pequeñas lecciones que al final, le harán ver que quién juega con fuego…se quema. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Mely:** ¡Amiga! Quien debe agradecer soy yo. Eres super linda conmigo y te agradezco la oportunidad que has dado de conocerte y no sé como pagarte tantas cosas que me has brindado. Te quiero mucho Mely, lo sabes. ¡Gracias por el review! Y nos seguimos hablando n.n

**Serenity Kou: **¡Ah! Viniendo de ti, me siento muy feliz. Como lo he dicho desde hace 22 meses, tu eres la mejor escritora que he leído de esta sección y me siento muy halagada al haber recibido un review tuyo. Que gusto que tengas tiempo de leer y más gusto me daría que siguieras leyendo. Sé que con el poco tiempo libre que tienes, pues debes hacer más cosas, pero con este review me has hecho Muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Angie Bloom**: Hola. Pues primero, muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero sobre todo, por serle fiel a Darien. Quizás suene algo raro, pero esta historia necesitará las porras de las fans de cada hombre, ya que obviamente son hombres y no creo que ninguno se deje ganar. Menos si el premio es la mujer que los está trastornando xD ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos y por el review D!

**Lisan:** Gracias por tus palabras. Me gusta que te guste (o.o) el Serena x Seiya jajaja. Y pues tienes mucha razón, todos tienen sus encantos y si es difícil leerlos, imagínate al escribirlos. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y de verdad, ¡Muchas gracias por el review y apoyo!

**Emi Black Poe**: Emi, te agradezco con toda el alma que me hayas dejado un review. De hecho tres jeje. Te dije que si leías historias de esta genial página, n te arrepentirías. Gracias por el review y claro que me hiciste muy feliz. Nos vemos luego para ir al cine o que se yo xD

_-_

_Bueno, gracias a cada una de las que dejo review y no creo que se me haya pasado ninguna, creo. Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias por el apoyo y por sus palabras. Espero seguir viéndolas por medio de los reviews y no se olviden de pasar por el Foro, al menos para tomar recomendaciones o simplemente por pasar un ratillo agusto D _

¡Hasta pronto!

**VkM**


	5. Estúpida Tarjeta

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: Haruka **Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún **personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

**-**

**Capítulo V**

**-**

**Haruka Tenoh POV**

"¡Bienvenidos al décimo campeonato Nacional de automovilismo profesional!"

Mientras me pongo el casco puedo escuchar la euforia en las gradas y como mi nombre suena de varios labios. Sonreí al ver que los demás competidores ven cada uno de mis movimientos para saber si existe la fórmula de la victoria antes de ganar.

Entre al auto y espere a que diera inicio la carrera. Siento como la adrenalina corre entre mis venas y la pista me invita a correrla. Escuche la sarta de palabrerías que el animador de la competencia hace al público y volteo hacia las gradas. Puedo ver a Michiru entre toda la gente, sonriéndome y deseándome toda la suerte del mundo. Ja, como si la necesitara. No puedo perder…no después de haber pasado todo el día de ayer corriendo y practicando para que esta carrera fuese un éxito. Si gano esta carrera, podré presumir con orgullo que llevo ganadas ocho competencias a lo largo de mi carrera y eso podrá abrirme decenas de puertas en el ámbito deportivo.

"…Y ahora, el momento esperado. ¡La competencia dará inicio en unos instantes! ¿Preparados competidores?"

Semáforo rojo…semáforo amarillo… ¡Bandera! Acelere hasta el fondo y al instante me vi conduciendo a 250: excelente salida. Maneje con precisión y dejando que los demás competidores mordieran mi polvo. Como siempre. La primera vuelta y voy delante por 4 segundos; estoy seguro de que esta vez lograré superar mi propio record y mostrar ante todos que sigo siendo el campeón aún cuando exista alguien que me supera por mucho. Maldición… ¿Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella al menos por un segundo? Acelere furioso conmigo mismo y pronto me vi conduciendo a una velocidad que de verdad me supera, pero estoy tan… ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir como me siento.

Escucho como la tribuna esta eufórica por mi velocidad y porque estoy dando la segunda vuelta. Esta es la vuelta final…la hora de la verdad. Concentración… visualización… claves para saberte vencedor. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que quizás estas competencias ya no están hechas para mí; merezco enfrentarme a retos mayores que de verdad me pongan a prueba y no frente a competidores principiantes que creen poder ganarme. Última vuelta y…

"¡Haruka Tenoh lo vuelve a hacer! El público esta eufórico al ver ganar nuevamente a su favorito y campeón. Cabe recalcar que el señor Tenoh ha sido ganador de 7, con esta 8 de las 10 competencias Nacionales. Además de que ha establecido record sobre sí mismo"

Frené en seco y baje rápidamente del auto, me quite el casco y de inmediato vi como decenas de personas se acercaban a felicitarme y a realizar los chequeos rutinarios al auto. Sonreí victorioso y eleve las manos en señal de victoria. Soy el campeón… el número 1. Camine entorpecido y tratando de esquivar a todo esta gente que trata de al menos tomar mi mano, solo para llegar a las gradas y sentir como una sonriente Michiru me abraza antes de poder darme cuenta de quien era. La abracé yo también. Escuché su risa y sus palabras de felicitación para después soltarla y verla sonriente. Ella sabe cuanto he luchado por estas 8 victorias y es la única capaz de comprender mí sentir. Antes de estar a punto de besarla la veo sonreír y separarse de mí con una mirada divertida.

"Haruka…hay alguien que desea conocerte y me pidió de favor que te la presentara. Dice que te admira y no pude negarle el presentártela". ¿Una admiradora? Por Dios…ha interrumpido uno de nuestros momentos para decirme que va a presentar a… "Ella es Serena Tsukino"

¡Carajo! La vi caminar sonriente y creo que solo yo pude detectar la burla en sus ojos. Le sonrió a Michiru de forma agradecida y se acerco a mí, estirando su mano y sonriendo alegremente. ¿Cuán falsa puede llegar a ser?

"Mucho gusto señor Tenoh. Muchas felicidades por su victoria". Me felicita mientras me ve con una falsa y asquerosa admiración.

La última vez que la vi fue dos noches atrás en aquel restaurante…saliendo del baño de mujeres…y después vi como el amigo de Michiru, Seiya Kou, salía detrás de ella. Tuve que tragarme cientos de preguntas acerca de cómo y porque la conocía, pero callé cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya había notado mi presencia. Se veía radiante esa noche; cientos de escenas de ella y yo juntos pasaron por mi mente antes de ver la burla en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Me juré no pensar en ella durante todo el día de ayer y casi lo logré a no ser porque fue mi propia prometida quien me hizo recordar esa cara mientras hablaba de la cena.

Y ahora…viéndola frente a mí y aparentando ser una fan que no es, ¿Cómo pudo Michiru prestarse para ser quien nos presentara? Estoy seguro de que más de una mentira le debió de haber dicho. Aunque no lo parezca, Michiru puede llegar a ser bastante celosa…no comprendo como fue que acepto el presentarnos. Es una locura. Las escuché reír y decir algo sobre mí victoria excelentemente ganada y creo que es momento de que las corte antes de que a alguna se le ocurra ponerse de acuerdo para cenar.

"Me dio gusto conocerla señorita Tsukino…". Vaya…y pensar que pensé que jamás conocería su apellido. "Pero es tiempo de que yo y mi…". Voltee con Michiru y al ver su sonrisa de muchacha enamorada no puedo evitar el sentirme un poco mal. Solo un poco. "…prometida, nos vayamos". Voltee ahora a ver a esa preciosidad rubia que volteo a vernos y sonrió encantada.

"Entiendo. La prensa esta loca por tener aunque sea una foto suya…pero en fin; me dio un placer conocerlo". Me dice estirando nuevamente su mano y yo la estreche, sintiendo como ella depositaba algo en mi puño.

Soltó mi mano lentamente y bajé mi puño, metiéndolo a una de las bolsas del pantalón para despistar a Michiru, quien me tomo del rostro y me dio un beso suave, casi imperceptible en los labios. Voltee a ver a Serena con la esperanza de ver un poco de celos en ella, pero en cambio vi tantas ganas de echarse a reír que tuve que soltarme de Michiru con algo de indiferencia.

"Hacen una pareja maravillosa". Dice antes de sonreír y suspirar. "Bueno, con permiso y felicidades…campeón". Una última mirada y salió de las gradas y del estadio ante varias miradas curiosas y un tanto lascivas. Incluida la mía.

Una vez que la vi fuera de mi vista bajé un par de escalones y comencé a caminar hacia los vestidores para intentar que la prensa detuviera sus cuestionamientos acerca de si esta victoria llenaba un poco el vacío provocado por mi primera derrota. Se ve que aún no se les olvida. Escuché a Michiru venir detrás de mí y disculpándose ante algunas personas por mi falta de amabilidad. ¿Amabilidad? Como si tuvieran el honor de que yo fuese amable con ellos. Entré a las regaderas y cuando cerré la puerta, saqué el papel que me estaba llamando a gritos desde el pantalón. Caligrafía bonita y fina.

_Felicidades por esta victoria campeón. Me hubiera encantado ir a celebrar contigo…pero creo que ya hay alguien dispuesta a hacerlo. Nos veremos luego. Por cierto…Michiru es una mujer encantadora._

Arrugué la dichosa nota y apreté los dientes. Honestamente no se que es lo que más me enoja, si el hecho de que estuve a punte de ir con ella algún lugar o que me hubiera restregado algo que ya sé. Estoy seguro que fue lo primero. Escuché la puerta de los vestidores abrirse y también escuche la risa emocionada de Michiru. Esta diciendo algo acerca de que la prensa esta emocionada por que salga de cambiarme para hacerme un par de entrevistas. Como si de verdad me importaran esas insípidas entrevistas.

"...y así son los periodistas al igual que los fans Haruka. Aunque debo decir que hay sus excepciones como Serena". Eso llamó completamente mi atención. ¿Y como no? Cerré el grifo de la llave y me encaminé hacia mi casillero para tomar mi ropa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?". Pregunté mientras me vestía tratando de mantener esa conversación a flote.

"Pues porque cualquier otra persona mujer no le hubiera importado que yo fuera tu novia para coquetearte abiertamente". Y he ahí…los celos. "Sin embargo, desde que estuvimos en las gradas y ella comenzó a hacerme plática, fue muy amable diciéndome que le encantaba la forma en que corrías y hasta me subió un poco el ego al decirme la maravillosa pareja que hacemos". De reojo vi como Michiru sonreía encantada y suspiré fastidiado.

"Pues si tanto te agrado hubieras hecho una cena y la invitabas". El sarcasmo fue ignorado completamente ya que la vi sonreír con algo de pesadez.

"De hecho me cayo tan bien que lo hice". ¡¿Qué?!. "Pero ella se disculpo y me dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que hacer esa noche". Arqueé una ceja intrigado. Maldición…no se si el hecho de que ella tenga algo que hacer me alivia o me frustra. "Quizás tiene una cita con su novio o no se; es una mujer muy hermosa"

¿Novio? ¿Cita? ¡¿Novio?! Volteé a ver a Michiru de forma fría y ella solo me vio con ingenuidad, ignorando completamente mis pensamientos rabiosos hacia aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en si esa belleza tiene pareja… aunque, no lo creo; si estuviera con alguien me supongo que no anduviera calentando algo más que mi humor. Suspiré varias veces de forma silenciosa y tratando de tranquilizarme para no explotar ahí mismo. Respira…respira…

"Aunque espero verla otra vez. Me cayo bien". Al demonio la respiración.

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor?". Me vio con sorpresa y asintió sin comprender muy bien mi reacción. Seguramente debe estar pensando que las entrevistas que me hagan una vez que salgamos de aquí son las que me tienen irritado.

"Bueno… ¿Ya decidiste si me acompañaras este fin de semana a ver a mis papás? Sabes que te adoran". Suspiré.

En fin…al menos ya dejo de hablar de Serena. Pero para mi mala suerte, comenzó a hablar sobre ir a visitar a sus papás. ¿Puede haber algo peor? Abrí la puerta de los vestuarios y de inmediato decenas de flashes me cegaron.

Sí. Si puede haber.

**-**

**Taiki Kou POV**

"Entonces, ¿Te espero a comer?"

Asentí y bese los labios de Amy. Ella sonrió y me beso de manera dulce mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Después de unos momentos nos separamos y con una sonrisa subí al auto para irme a la oficina.

Mientras manejo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que quedaron las cosas entre Amy y yo la noche antepasada. Después de haber dejado a Serena Tsukino en su casa, vine para enfrentar la realidad de mi matrimonio y dejar en claro las cosas…sin embargo, a última hora tome el consejo que esa mujer me había dado.

_Comprenderla._

En cuanto llegué a casa me dispuse a escuchar cada una de las cosas que ella sentía y que tenía guardadas dentro; desde aquel amor obsesivo que tiene su padre hacia ella por ser la única hija de su matrimonio, hasta la manera en que su madre quiere manejarla para que llegué a ser igual o más feliz que ella. La comprendí e hice que viera que por mi parte todo estaba bien y que no odiaba a sus padres. Arreglamos cualquier malentendido y diferencia que hubiera y como hacía mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos hacía, tomamos un día solo para nosotros.

Desayunamos fuera de casa y pasamos toda la mañana en el parque, abrazados, paseando y viendo como algunas parejas seguían nuestro ejemplo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz y creo que parte de ese mérito se lo lleva mi clienta. Honestamente, yo pensaba llegar a casa y dejarle muy en claro a Amy que decidiera entre sus padres o yo; se que suena egoísta, pero en verdad estaba desesperado. Sin embargo…tome su consejo y es por eso que ayer pase uno de los mejores días de mi vida en compañía de mi esposa. Recordando viejos tiempos y planeando cosas grandiosas para nuestras vidas. Espero verla cuanto antes y poder agradecerle sus palabras. Pero creo que no podré verla hasta dentro de unos días más y para ese entonces quizás ella ya no lo recuerde.

Suspiré y baje del auto para entrar al despacho. Sonreí a mi secretaria y entré a mi oficina al recibir una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Me senté y vi un par de carpetas que adornaban mi escritorio. Trabajo. Pero por alguna razón en muchos años…no puedo concentrarme. Me siento en deuda con Serena Tsukino y hasta que le agradezca el gesto no creo poder quedarme tranquilo. Me puse de pie y camine nuevamente hacia donde mi secretaria estaba hablando por teléfono… espere a que terminara su llamada y al finalizar me vio con atención.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por usted licenciado?"

"Dígame algo Lucy…". La tuteé y ella sonrió un poco pero sin quitar aquel gesto hosco que lleva desde que llegue. "¿Qué le gusta que le regalen a una mujer?". Ella sonrió tontamente y por un momento tuve la intención de reír si no fuera porque eso sería una grosería.

"Bueno señor Kou…a las mujeres nos gustan todo tipo de cosas, ya sabe, chocolates, tarjetas…pero algo que sin duda nos fascinan, son las flores". Ante aquello sonreí y asentí.

"Es cierto. Muchas gracias Lucy". Ella me sonrió y antes de girar el pomo para entrar de nuevo a mi oficina volteé a verla sonriendo y viendo como ella me veía amablemente. ¿Bipolaridad? "Podría hacerme el favor de llamar a alguna florería y pedir un arreglo de flores especial". La vi sonreír con más emoción.

"Descuide. Estoy segura de que cualquier arreglo le encantará a su esposa". Ante aquello mi sonrisa se hizo un poco más pequeña y negué con algo de asombro ante mí mismo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el decirle a mi secretaria para quien eran las flores?

"Eh…verá Lucy; las flores que usted va a pedir no son para mi esposa". La veo abrir los ojos de forma alarmante y yo solo sonrío con tranquilidad. "Quiero que las mande a la casa de la señorita Tsukino. Y antes de que las envíen, quiero que me pase la llamada, ya que quiero que lleven algo personal en la tarjeta". Con una última mirada tranquila entré a mi despacho.

Sin embargo, antes de poder cerrar la puerta completamente de mi oficina pude escucharla murmurar algo sobre la infidelidad y esposas sumisas… ¿Qué le estará pasando? Quizás es tiempo de que le de unas merecidas vacaciones.

-

**Darien Chiba POV**

Toqué el timbre a las 9 en punto. Me gusta la puntualidad.

Esperé un par de segundos y de inmediato me abrió una mujer completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Frente a mí estaba una hermosa rubia vestida con un elegante y sensual vestido blanco; la vi de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo y me aclaré la garganta con algo de incomodidad al ver como ella me sonreía con alegría.

"Me alegra que seas puntual. Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos". Asentí torpemente y después de que tomara su abrigo salimos del edificio para encaminarnos hacia mi coche.

Mientras manejo no puedo dejar de ver de reojo lo deslumbrante que se ve. ¿Será verdad que nadie más se había atrevido a invitarla? A decir verdad inspira cierto temor al rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo no dudo que más de un casanova haya tenido el suficiente valor como para enfrentarla. Sonreí al pensar en lo que diría Haruka si me viera con una mujer tan espectacular como la que ahora esta sentada en mi coche y viendo si su cartera y celular estaban en su bolsa.

Se me hace increíble el conocer a una mujer que sea puntual. Muchas veces de joven pensé que era un mito todo lo que decían de las mujeres acerca de que tardaban horas frente al espejo…sin embargo, años después comprobé que no era un simple mito: era verdad. Creo que moriré con la duda de saber el porque tardan tanto. Voltee a ver a Serena y me sorprendí al ver que era la primera mujer con la que salía y era puntual; creo que me esta comenzando a cautivar por medio de mis puntos débiles. Durante el trayecto puedo escuchar alguna que otra pregunta que me hace referente a mi trabajo, a lo que me gusta… y sin notarlo, llegamos al hotel donde se celebraría el desfile. La ayudé a salir y dejé mi auto al ballet parking mientras nosotros entrábamos.

Entramos y de inmediato me di cuenta de que las miradas se iban hacia ella, halagándola y deseándole mucha suerte. Me volteó a ver con algo de pena y yo solo pude sonreírle. Me tomo del brazo y yo no me opuse mucho, ya que me llevo hacia donde estaban un grupo de mujeres con sus respectivas parejas…y a juzgar por los anillos que adornan sus manos, matrimonios. Pero ni ese anillo, ni tener a sus respectivas esposas colgadas del brazo les impidió a esos hombres el deleitar su pupila con mi preciosa acompañante. Mientras ella las saludaba y platicaba de lo más breve, sentí como varios hombres del lugar me lanzaban miradas desdeñosas; envidiosos.

"Y dinos querida, ¿Quién es tu guapo acompañante?". La veo reír ante la escena pícara que están haciendo estas mujeres y voltea a verme con diversión en su mirada.

"Oh, permítanme presentarles a Darien Chiba, un amigo". Sonreí y saludé cordialmente a cada una de esas mujeres que me sonreían coquetamente e ignorando a sus parejas, quienes las ignoraban a ellas al estar pendiente de Serena.

"Un placer". Respondí antes de que un par de luces de fondo se apagaran.

"Parece que el espectáculo esta por empezar. Nos estamos muriendo de ansias por ver tus diseños Sery". Disimuladamente la vi sonreír con algo de fastidio. Nunca la llamaré de esa manera. "Nos veremos después". Se despiden, no sin antes guiñarme un par de ojos con miradas lujuriosas.

Sonreí incrédulo a Serena y ella me correspondió mientras tomaba mi brazo, caminando hacia los asientos que quedaban frente a un largo escenario.

"Dime si te aburres y prometo que nos iremos". Me susurra mientras tomamos asiento.

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien". Ante aquello la vi sonreír y yo correspondí algo aturdido. De pronto se apagaron las luces y se encendieron las del escenario. Una mujer joven se puso delante y después de decir un par de cosas halagando el talento que estaba a punto de desfilar, dio un grito de júbilo para que comenzara el espectáculo.

Al instante varias modelos comenzaron a salir vistiendo una serie de ropa que a juzgar por la expresión soñadora de la mayoría de las mujeres del lugar, era la mejor que habían visto. Voltee con Serena y vi como ella veía todo sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión aparte de una pequeña sonrisa. No falto mucho para que llegara su colección y al instante se escucharon varias ovaciones hacia ella, por lo que una vez más voltee para ver su expresión y lo que vi me encanto. Ella estaba fascinada. Sonreía con emoción y sin importarle la excitación que había despertado en los presentes con su talento. Honestamente, yo no se nada de moda. Pero eso no significa que no sepa apreciar su talento. Después de un par de minutos las luces se volvieron a encender y unos aplausos resonaron fuertemente en el lugar.

La animadora del evento pidió a las diseñadoras que se pusieran de pie y ella lo hizo, lo que provoco que instantáneamente los aplausos volvieran a resonar, solo que esta vez…yo me uní a ellos. Ella me volteo a ver y sonrió alegre. Sin embargo…hubo algo. Lo vi en su mirada al voltear hacia atrás y sonreír. Hubo algo…un brillo divertido dirigido hacia alguien sentado unas sillas detrás de nosotros. Volteé lentamente dudando en si me gustaría lo que vería…y…no, no me gusto.

Un hombre la veía sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo con una mezcla de deseo que era muy difícil de disimular. Fruncí el entrecejo y vi como ella negaba mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente. ¿Quién será ese? Los aplausos y felicitaciones cesaron antes de que me diera cuenta y pronto nos vimos en la recepción para todas aquellas personas capaces de disfrutar una fiesta frívola. Estuvimos un rato soportando las felicitaciones que le hacían las personas presentes y las charlas que intentaban hacerlas y que ella, muy educadamente cortaba. La escuché suspirar tras despedirse de una joven modelo que acababa de ofrecerse para volver a modelar lo que fuese de su colección y aunque le costo deshacerse de ella…lo logró.

"Vaya, estás muy solicitada esta noche". Le dije una vez que dio un trago a su bebida. Me sonrió con diversión y negó.

"Adoro mi empleo…pero este tipo de eventos los creo innecesarios. No me quejo, ya que nos pagan por venir a estas fiestas". Me confiesa en un susurro y acercándose a mí de forma que su fragancia a fresas me llegara totalmente.

"¿D-De veras?". Le pregunté tratando de concentrarme en la plática y no en su apetecible cuello. Ella me asintió y en ese momento una suave música hizo presencia.

"Mi trabajo no solo consiste en dibujar ropa y al final revisar que todos los modelos estén perfectos". Comentó mientras dejaba su copa a un lado. Un par de parejas caminaron hacia el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar ante las demás personas. "Quizás no quieras…pero no pierdo nada. ¿Quieres bailar?". Ante aquello la vi con algo de sorpresa.

"¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que eres una de esas mujeres independientes a las que les gusta hacer el papel de hombres en una relación". La vi y escuché reír ante mi comentario y antes de que pudiera contestarme, la tomé de la mano, llevándola conmigo a la pista de baile.

Jamás imaginé que alguna vez pudiera estar con ella de esta forma. Mis manos alrededor de su cintura y las de ella alrededor de mi cuello. En serio que cada vez me sorprendo al ver hasta que situación llego con ella. De pronto, sentirla recargada sobre mi pecho es lo que me hace regresar a la normalidad y sentir como una suave sonrisa se apodera de mis labios.

-

**Yaten Kou**

¿Es una broma? Yo no creo en el destino. Sin embargo…ahora comienzo a pensar que si no es el destino, definitivamente el Universo esta conspirando en mi contra.

No puedo creer que siendo una ciudad tan grande haya tenido que parar el mismo lugar en el que se encuentra la única mujer que no logro sacarme de la cabeza ni siquiera cuando duermo. No creí poder sorprenderme más cuando vi a Mina desfilar por esa pasarela, pero me equivoqué cuando escuché el nombre de la mujer a la que pertenecían todas esas creaciones. Estoy seguro que Mina debe estar recuperándose de un ataque al haberse dado cuenta que dos noches atrás le había hecho un desaire a la mujer que le dio la oportunidad de modelar profesionalmente. No comprendo cuan despistada puede ser como para no recordar el nombre de la mujer a quien pertenecía lo que iba a modelar.

Bebí el whisky que llevaba sobre mi mano y mis ojos vieron claramente como en la pista una pareja bailaba tranquilamente. Apreté los dientes al ver la sonrisa estúpida de ese tipo al tenerla entre sus brazos. Idiota. Como si fuese a morirme de envidia al verlos bailar…al menos yo si tengo de que presumir, ya que dudo mucho que él sepa a que saben sus labios, la pasión que desborda en un simple beso o simplemente la excitación que esa belleza provoca al sentir su cuerpo pegado al tuyo. La veo recargarse en el pecho de ese tipo y no puedo menos que apretar los dientes ante tal escena…sin embargo…sus ojos están fijos en mí. Me sonríe divertida y yo solo atiné a corresponderle con una sensual sonrisa mientras seguía bebiendo de mi copa. Daría lo que fuera por tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos y besarla hasta saciarme completamente.

"¡Yaten!". El grito lleno de alegría de Mina hace que rompa el contacto visual entre Serena y yo, obligándome a prestarle más atención a quien me ve emocionada y casi colgada de mi cuello. "¿Me viste? ¿Me viste Yaten? Dime que estuve fantástica". Me dice mientras me sonríe encantada.

No puedo mentir. Mina es una de las mujeres más preciosas que he conocido…pero tiene algo…un no-se-qué, que me obliga a no dejarla de ver como a la niña caprichosa que es. Sonreí y asentí más por obligación que por otra cosa. Todo el condenado desfile estuve con mi vista fija en otra rubia que me estaba robando el aliento con ese vestido.

"Si Mina. Estuviste fantástica". Le contesto y de inmediato sentí sus labios apoderarse de los míos.

Sus labios se mueven ágiles sobre los míos. No por nada fui yo quien le enseño como me gustaba que correspondiera mis besos; pero esta vez no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás Serena nos este viendo. ¿Qué me esta sucediendo? Mi deber es corresponder el beso de Mina como se debe. Sin pensarlo mucho dejo la copa sobre la mesa más cercana y tomo a Mina de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí y sintiendo como ella aumenta la presión entre nosotros. La besé con tanta desesperación que estoy seguro de que más de una persona debe estarnos observando. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y mi vista se fue hacia cierta rubia que me veía recargada en uno de los pilares más cercanos de donde estamos nosotros. Elevo su copa burlonamente y antes de darme cuenta, Mina estaba separándose de mí y viéndome con una expresión confundida.

"Yaten… ¿Estás bien?". La escucho, más no la veo. No puedo dejar de ver como aquellos ojos me ven con tanto y a la vez no puedo leer nada. "¿Yaten?"

"Mina". La llamé volteando a verla y note su expresión preocupada. "Estoy bien"

"¿Seguro? Note que ya no me estabas besando, por eso…". La calle con una pequeña sonrisa y ella pareció satisfecha, ya que sonrió nuevamente con aquella alegría y me tomo del brazo. "Por cierto…me supongo que ya debes de haberte enterado de quien era la colección que modelé, ¿verdad?". Me pregunta mientras un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas. Estoy seguro de que es más por vergüenza que otra cosa.

"Sí. ¿No crees que debas disculparte por tu actitud de la noche pasada?". Ante aquello la veo dudar y comenzar a balbucear un par de incoherencias, pero nuevamente no le estoy prestando atención al estar viendo hacia Serena de nuevo.

El tipo ese acaba de regresar y con él lleva una sonrisa de idiota que muchas mujeres encontrarían adorable. Por favor. Hice una mueca al ver como él le susurraba algo al oído, haciéndola reír divertida y negando. Voltee hacia con Mina y le sonreí de manera amarga antes de tomarla de la mano y conducirla hacia donde estaba Serena y su acompañante.

"Buenas noches". Saludé interrumpiendo un nuevo susurro por parte de ese sujeto que después de verme de arriba abajo, se digna a sonreírme con la mayor falsedad que he visto en mi vida.

"Buenas noches". Saluda ella mientras sonríe divinamente y actúa con toda la inocencia del mundo. "Darien…". Ah, con que ese es el nombre de este tipejo. "Quiero presentarte a un par de conocidos. Él es Yaten Kou, hermano de mi abogado". Estiré mi mano algo reacio y él opino lo mismo, ya que tardo en estrecharla.

"Un placer". Masculló mientras soltaba mi mano después de un apretón casi agresivo.

"Y ella es su novia, Mina Aino". Vi como Mina estrechaba la mano de ese hombre encantada. "Me da gusto el ver que al final si pudo acoplarse al desfile, señorita Aino". Por segunda vez en la noche vi como Mina se sonrojaba furiosamente.

"Yo…quería pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la otra noche. Actué de manera infantil y no fue justo". Al escuchar la disculpa que da, no puedo evitar ver alternativamente a ambas. Parece que después de todo, Mina comienza a madurar. "Espero que olvidemos ese episodio, ya que sería injusto que por un problema personal usted se encargara de arruinar mi carrera como modelo"…O quizás no.

"¿Disculpe?". Voltee a ver a Serena quien frunce el entrecejo y ve fijamente a Mina, quien solamente se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero decir que por mi parte el secreto de que Taiki y usted estaban cenando la otra noche, está seguro. Le aseguro que su esposa no se enterara, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Sabe? Ellos son una pareja envidiada. Son almas gemelas y creo que…"

"¿Qué esta tratando de decirme?". La voz seria y fría que usa Serena hace que mi atención y la de ese tipo que la acompaña recaigan en ella y en ver como sus ojos intimidan a Mina. La conozco y sé por el temblor de su pie, que esta nerviosa.

"B-Bueno…creo que es obvio". Explica ella volteando a verme con un poco de súplica. Oh no, ella tiene la culpa por hablar cosas que no le conciernen. Además esta plática será interesante. "Lo que trato de decir es que no es normal que un hombre y una mujer cenen juntos; quiero decir…un abogado y su clienta". Estoy seguro de que Mina puede despedirse del modelaje para siempre.

Pero algo paso. Estaba seguro de que escucharía un par de aclaraciones para Mina sobe esa cena que yo también estoy ansioso de escuchar. Pero de repente lo único que pude escuchar fue una risa incrédula. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender y de reojo vi como ese tal Darien la veía sin comprender nada.

"Aclaremos algo señorita Aino". Comenzó una vez que se tranquilizo. "Yo no pretendo hundir su carrera como modelo, estoy segura de que usted lo hará por sí misma y su personalidad". Arqueé una ceja al escucharla hablar de esa manera tan cruel, así que voltee con Mina y la vi con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. "También quiero decirle que la relación que tenga con Taiki Kou es exclusivamente…mí asunto. No suyo, ni de nadie más…mío". ¿Cómo puede mantener la calma en una situación como esta? Prácticamente Mina afirmó que ella era la amante de mi hermano, cosa que yo dudo, ya que el segundo nombre de Taiki es fiel´. "Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro. Dudo mucho poder seguir manteniendo una conversación con usted no sin antes escuchar parte de sus falsas acusaciones. Disfruten la fiesta, buenas noches"

Volteó a ver al pelinegro y solo esa mirada basto para que ambos salieran de aquel salón, dejándome con una mueca en el rostro y a Mina con las mejillas rojas… ahora de furia. Hizo sonar su tacón y al ver lo que se avecinaba, tuve que tomarla del brazo para llevarla hacia un rincón en donde nadie pudiera ver su ridícula explosión que sería en unos instantes.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?!". Y ahí esta. "¿La escuchaste? ¡Por favor! Cree que logro intimidarme con esas palabrerías absurdas. Que mujer tan arrogante… estoy segura de que sí tiene una relación con Taiki".

"Alto Mina". La detuve seriamente antes de que siguiera hablando. "No te metas en el matrimonio de Taiki. Creo que suficiente tiene con que su esposa tenga sus arranques de mujer caprichosa para que ahora tú te atrevas a irrumpir en su vida. Parece ser que la única que no entendió que entre mi hermano y esa mujer solo hay una relación de negocios eres tú". Le aclaré y de pronto la escuché reír falsamente.

"¡Hombres!". Grito furiosa y saliendo de la recepción.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. No creo que sea capaz de irse en taxi; estoy seguro de que me estará esperando ahí afuera para que le lleve a casa y mañana en la mañana me llamará para arreglar este asunto. Al Salir me topé con una corriente de aire frío que golpeo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se habrá mantenido caliente Serena con ese vestido? Solo espero que ese maldito no se haya ofrecido a abrazarla para mantenerla en calor. Apreté los puños furioso al darme cuenta de que por la tontería de Mina no pude ni siquiera platicar a gusto con ella. Pedí mi auto al ballet parking y giré un poco la mirada hacia la entrada del lugar, donde Mina estaba recargada y abrazándose a si misma para mantenerse caliente. Sabía que me esperaría.

**Seiya Kou POV**

Suspiré en el momento en que estacioné el auto frente al edifico que una vez ya había visto. No puedo creer hasta que punto debo llegar solo por la tranquilidad de mis hermanos.

Bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia la entrada del edificio y vi como el guardia de seguridad que debería estar vigilando…esta placidamente dormido ignorando que estoy arriba del elevador. Presione el número 4 para que me llevase al departamento 8 ya que ahí dice claramente que ahí vive esa mujer. Odio estar aquí, odio portarme como buen hermano y sobre todas las cosas odio el sentir cierta ansiedad por volver a ver a esa rubia. Ayer intenté ignorar las ganas que tenía de venir, pero hoy ya no pude. Debo saber que es exactamente lo que esta buscando. No importa cuantos problemas tenga Taiki en su matrimonio o cuantas quejas pueda tener Yaten de su noviazgo…lo que ambos menos necesitan es una tentación como lo es Serena Tsukino. Y eso se lo dejaré muy en claro en cuanto la vea.

El elevador se abrió y yo salí, caminando directamente hacia el departamento 8. Tome aire antes de tocar levemente la puerta. Espere un par de segundos y de inmediato me abrió una mujer vestida elegantemente y con una expresión de sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que mi rostro refleja aún más. Vaya, si hubiese sabido que me recibiría con aquella elegancia me hubiera vestido de gala.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Me pregunta de inmediato y yo solo puedo verla con burla.

"Vaya modales. Ni un, ¿Gustas pasar? ¿Cómo estás?". Comenté con sarcasmo y viendo como ella sonríe arqueando una ceja.

"¿Gustas pasar _Seiya_? Y si quieres también te preparo algo de cenar". Se hizo a un lado dejándome el paso y yo entre. Bonito departamento. Me indico uno de los sillones de la sala. "Toma asiento, ¿Gustas algo de tomar?". Ante eso voltee y negué.

"No es una visita social _Serena_". Le digo imitando su voz suave y hasta algo falsa. "Vengo a dejar muy en claro varias cosas que…"

"Como veo que piensas hablar mucho". Me interrumpe con aburrimiento. "Al menos permítame el ir a cambiarme, acabo de llegar y créeme que este vestido y los tacones no son nada cómodos". Me dice mientras se encamina hacia una habitación al fondo. "¡Sírvete algo de tomar!". Me grita antes de cerrar la puerta.

Arqueé una ceja al ver lo confianzuda que es. Ni siquiera me conoce o no sabe si pueda tener alguna maña, ¿Será así con todas las personas que vienen a su departamento? ¿Con los hombres? Resoplé de solo pensarlo y me puse de pie caminando hacia el pequeño minibar que tiene cerca de la sala. Vino, whisky, tequila… ¿Eh? Es extraño quien tenga buen tequila en estos días en su casa y ella tiene del mejor tequila que pude haber probado en mi vida. Tomé la botella y me serví un poco en un vaso; cerré la botella y bebí. Fantástico.

Estoy seguro de que saldrá con un camisón de seda semitransparente e intentará seducirme. La excusa de iré a cambiarme para ponerme cómoda´ es una de las tantas que las mujeres utilizan para ofrecérseles a los hombres.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y de inmediato mis ojos se posaron sobre ella. Tiene que ser una broma. Y de muy mal gusto. No puedo creer que llevé puesto un pantalón y una blusa simple. Yo nunca me equivocó respecto a las mujeres; estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento se quitará la ropa e intentará que mi atención se vaya a su cuerpo. Estoy seguro.

"Bien. Ahora podemos hablar". Me dice sentándose en el sillón más cercano y abrazando sus rodillas.

"Eh…". ¿Por qué no intenta seducirme? ¿Por qué no siento sus manos sobre mí? O al menos una sonrisa coqueta. Pero… ¡Nada!

"¿Estas bien?". Me pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo confundida.

"S-Sí". Balbuceé como imbécil. ¿Qué me pasa? Mejor para mí el que no intente hacer nada. Ahí sentadita como esta…esta bien. Muy bien diría yo.

Su cuello ahora libre de aquel delgado collar se ve más apetecible que aquella vez en el baño. Sus hombros más visibles que la otra vez me dejan notar varias cositas, como por ejemplo el lunar que tiene en el lado derecho. ¿Por qué no me fije en él la otra vez? Oh si, porque estaba demasiado ocupado en besar su cuello y acariciar sus piernas como para distraerme con ese seductor lunar. Maldición… ¡Concéntrate!

"Bueno, si estás bien, por favor dime que es lo que se te ofrece".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de dejar en paz a mis hermanos?". Le digo sin rodeos y directamente. La veo sonreír con algo de incredulidad mientras la sigo viendo fijamente.

"¿Lo dices en serio?". Me pregunta con diversión. Asentí sin entender muy bien porque después estalló en risas. "Esto es increíble". Dice mientras se tranquiliza. "Esta noche he escuchado varias tonterías pero, ¿Qué crees? Tu te has llevado el premio". Me dice mientras suspira y se pasa el cabello por detrás de las orejas. "Si tu intención es que yo deje de ser la amante de tus hermanos por un favor, dinero o lo que sea que estés dispuesto a darme, lamento decirte que es imposible". Abrí la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué acaso no tiene decencia?

"¿Cómo…?"

"Y es imposible por la magnífica razón de que no lo soy. Tus hermanos no me interesan, de hecho los encuentro bastante ocupados en mantener a flote sus relaciones como para que me despierten un mínimo interés". Me dice mientras me ve con diversión y sonriendo victoriosa.

"¿Entonces que pretendes al ir a cenar con Taiki o encerrarte en el baño con Yaten?". Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando, dando paso a una mirada fría y seria que no logró intimidarme pero sí interesarme.

"Una cosa es dejarte en claro que no existe algo entre tus hermanos y yo y otra cosa muy distinta es el tener que darte explicaciones de mis actos". Ante su tono arrogante me veo en la necesidad de verla con molestia.

"Entonces haz el favor de iluminarme y decirme porque haces todo esto. Si tu intención no es destruir un matrimonio o arruinar un noviazgo de mucho tiempo, no es lo que parece. Defínete y hazme ver que detrás de ese rostro hermoso o ese cuerpo tan seductor existe alguien que vale la pena conocer y comprender". Intenté al menos hacerla entender, pero al verla sonreír me doy cuenta de que fallé.

"Te parezco hermosa y mi cuerpo seductor". Me dice con diversión y soltando una risa victoriosa. Rodé los ojos al escucharla y ver que al final yo tengo la culpa por no pensar antes de hablar. "Esta bien, te diré que es lo que me obliga a estar cerca de tus hermanitos". Me dice burlonamente.

"¿Ah sí? Pues te escucho. Quiero saber que es lo que te obliga a estar unida a ellos y hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas". Le digo rentándola con algo de burla. Pero mi sonrisa poco a poco desaparece al verla mirarme con fijeza e inexpresiva.

"Tú"

-

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Vaya, no pensé que una persona pudiera abrir tanto los ojos.

"¿Q-Qué?". Balbucea estúpidamente.

"Lo único que me ata a ellos eres tú". Le vuelvo a repetir con tranquilidad y recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Él quería saber la razón por la que estoy con sus hermanos, ahí está. Sin embargo no lo veo muy satisfecho que digamos. Seguramente quería escuchar que tengo algún negocio con ellos, pero que lástima que no sea así. Aunque a decir verdad con Taiki Kou si es cierto, pero con Yaten Kou es otra historia. Es un hombre muy interesante y con quien se puede tener una plática bastante entretenida…pero no es lo que busco. Tiene todo lo que una mujer quisiera, pero yo no soy como todas. Yo si busco algo especial y él no lo tiene. Lástima, me hubiera encantado ver la cara de ese chiquilla al quitarle al hombre que ella ya sello como suyo.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero creo que ya pasaron algunos minutos en silencio. ¿Por qué estará tan callado? Yo ya le di mi respuesta, lo correcto es que él siguiera hablando.

"¿Por qué?". Vuelve a preguntar. Arqueé una ceja y sonreí un poco de lado.

"Porque tu dejaste muy en claro al primera vez que nos vimos, que para poder pintar a una persona debías conocer sus virtudes…y defectos". Contesté y vi que él apretaba los dientes con impotencia. "Pero eso no significa que me esté acostando con alguno de sus hermanos". Volví a hablar antes de que su mente pudiese imaginar algo más.

"¿Entonces que tiene que significar? Esta claro que ya conozco tus defectos". Me dice amargamente. "Ahora lo difícil será conocer tus virtudes. Sin embargo, la pregunta es, ¿Tendrás virtudes?". Sonríe con una burla que intenta ser hiriente, pero no me hiere.

"Las tengo, por mucho que te cueste reconocerlas. Aunque me encantaría ver tu rostro en el momento en que te des cuenta de que todas esas virtudes que tu quieres conocer giran alrededor de ti". Le digo con simpleza.

Nos volvimos a enredar en una atmósfera de silencio que era todo, menos cómoda. Sobre todo para él. No debe ser fácil enfrentarse a una mujer que es todo lo contrario a la primera impresión que da. Estoy segura de que al momento que dije que iría a vestirme imaginó que me pondría algo provocativo e intentaría seducirlo; así son todos los hombres al fin y al cabo. Pero parece que aún no le queda del todo claro que yo no soy como todas las mujeres que él ha conocido. Yo no pretendo meterlo esta noche en mi cama ni tampoco lanzarme a sus brazos. No me haré pasar como cordero frente a sus ojos cuando no lo soy. El me conocerá como realmente soy, las dos caras de la vida…le guste o no.

Al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio ni la tensión que embargaba el ambiente, ya que aunque ambos escuchamos como tocaban la puerta, yo solo pude sonreír y ver como él me veía con interrogación. ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? Que no sea mi vecino. No tengo ganas de hablar con alguien más en este momento a excepción del hombre que está, seguramente, maldiciéndome mentalmente. Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta; abrí y… ¿Qué?

"Bu-Buenas noches…señorita Tsukino". Me saluda el guardia del edificio con esfuerzo al estar cargando un enorme adorno floral.

"Buenas noches". Correspondí el saludo y de inmediato vi como el hombre extendía el enorme adorno hacia mí.

"Es-Esta…tarde…le trajeron esto". Tomé el enorme arreglo y sentí como si me fuese a caer al suelo si no fuese porque de inmediato ya no sentí el peso sobre mis brazos. Giré un poco la mirada y vi como Seiya Kou tomaba el arreglo, llevándolo dentro del departamento y dejando a un guardia estupefacto. Le sonreí un poco para que dejara de prestar atención hacia cada paso que él daba. Me aclaré ligeramente la garganta, llamando su atención y viendo como él sonreía amablemente. "Se lo he traído hasta ahora porque no vi en que momento llegó. Creo que me estoy volviendo cada vez más viejo". Quizás quiera quedar bien conmigo…y lo hubiese logrado si yo no hubiera visto que estaba dormido cuando yo y Darien llegamos hace casi media hora. "En fin, la dejo descansar y…". Echó una última mirada hacia el interior de mi departamento y luego me vio de nuevo. "…que pase buenas noches".

"Igualmente". Respondí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré algo fastidiada y regresé de nuevo hacia donde Seiya estaba. Esperé encontrar de nuevo su mirada seria y confundida, pero jamás imaginé que al regresar me encontraría con una mirada furiosa. Fruncí el entrecejo y de inmediato lanzó hacia la mesita de centro una tarjeta. La tarjeta del arreglo. La tarjeta que llevaba escrita con letras claras y legibles, _De: Taiki Kou_.

"¿Me quieres explicar eso?". Me dice tratando de contener la furia en su voz. Arqueé una ceja primero confundida, luego divertida.

"Vaya, no pensé que fueras celoso". Le digo mientras tomo la tarjetita entre mis dedos y comienzo a abrirla. Vi como sonreía irónicamente y solo pude sonreírle antes de leer la tarjeta.

_Le agradezco sus palabras. Gracias a usted he arreglado algunos problemas que tenía con mi esposa; espero que le gusten las flores y compensen la enorme ayuda que me ha brindado. Muchas gracias. _

Sonreí. Parece ser que ya arregló los problemas con su esposa, solo falta ver por cuanto tiempo. Muchas veces, las peleas son lo interesante en una relación, pero no en todas. Quizás ellos no sean almas gemelas como dijo esa muchacha. Eleve la mirada y vi como Seiya me veía esperando saber lo que decía la tarjeta.

"¿Esperas que te diga lo que dice la tarjeta?". Le pregunto solo para asegurarme.

"Tu lo has dicho". Abrí los ojos sorprendida y solo pude reír incrédula.

"Quiero pensar que es un juego. No pienso decirte que dice mí tarjeta. Si quieres una dile a tu hermano que te mande un arreglo floral". Le digo burlonamente y viendo como él me ve con mas enojo.

"No te hagas la graciosa. Dime en este momento que dice esa condenada tarjeta o te juro que…". Lo reté con la mirada y él solo sonrió. "…no me voy de aquí hasta que me digas que lleva escrita ese tarjeta". Me reí sin poder hacer otra cosa. "¿No me crees?". Me pregunta enojado.

"De hecho si te creo. Lo malo es que no me molesta en absoluto que te quedes. Mejor para mí; así tengo con quien platicar". Le digo mientras me levanto y reviso las flores. Simplemente preciosas. Rosas, jazmines, tulipanes. Surtido floral…

"¡Oh vamos! Si no quieres que me entere que dice esa tarjeta es porque dice algo comprometedor que te hará quedar como la mujer que yo creo que eres. Sin ningún tipo de virtud. Me iré con la idea de que eres solamente la amante de mi hermano, la otra. Una cualq…"

Mi cachetada fue lo único que pudo callarlo. ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a volver a insultarme? No permitiré que me vuelva a faltar al respeto. ¿Quién se cree que es? Piensa que por venir a estas horas de la noche, permitirle entrar a mi departamento y haber mantenido una plática casi pacífica tiene el derecho de insinuar cosas tan… Respiré con fuerza para intentar no volver a abofetearlo en el momento en que sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los míos.

"La última vez fui muy clara al decirte que no te atrevieras a insultarme. Ahora te lo advierto por última vez; si te atreves a insinuar una estupidez como esa de nuevo, te juro que esta vez haré tus pesadillas realidad. ¿Quieres saber que dice la maldita tarjeta?". Le digo furiosa y lanzándole la tarjeta a la cara. "¡Pues ahí tienes! Disfrútala"

Por un momento pensé que se iría sin tomar la tarjeta o decir nada, pero me equivoqué. Se agachó y tomo el papel y mientras lo hacía tuve una vaga intención de reírme al ver como palidecía poco a poco. Pero esa intención de reírme fue opacada por la furia que se apoderó de mí. Si piensa que una maldita disculpa arreglará que me sienta mejor, pueden irse al infierno. Él y su disculpa.

"Yo…". Habló después de unos momentos de silencio al haber terminado de leer la famosa tarjeta. Sin embargo yo fui más rápida y caminé hacia la puerta. La abrí y con la mirada lo invité a que se fuera.

"Buenas noches". Me despedí viendo como él aún seguía parado y viéndome fijamente.

"Lo lamento". Murmuró mientras camina hacia mí. "Me tengo bien merecida esa bofetada…pero…si tan solo tu me hubieras dicho que decía esa tarje…"

"Buenas…noches". Volví a decir ignorando cualquier tipo de disculpa mal hecha.

Sin decir nada más salió de mi departamento. Cerré la puerta suavemente y me senté pesadamente en el sofá más cercano a las flores. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que esta noche terminó como jamás imaginé que pudiese terminar. No entiendo como me puede gustar la mala vida. Esta más que claro que Seiya Kou me ve como la mujerzuela que anda detrás de sus hermanos y será muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión rápido. Aún me pregunto que es lo que él tiene que me impide el dejar este asunto por la paz. Quizás soy masoquista. Bueno, al menos ya se convenció de que no quiero arruinar el matrimonio de su hermano…o eso espero. Ahora lo difícil será convencerlo con el asunto de su hermano Yaten. Y digo difícil porque es muy tentadora la idea de destruir cada capricho de esa niña tonta que Yaten tiene por novia; maldición, ahora estoy en medio de un problema.

¿Destruir el ego de Mina Aino o formarme una buena imagen frente a Seiya Kou?

Bah. Mañana pensaré en eso. Esta noche ha sido…extraña. Me puse de pie y antes de caminar mi vista se poso en la tarjeta que estaba en el suelo y no pude menos que pisotearla.

Estúpida tarjeta.

-

_¡HoLa!_

_¿Saben? Estoy feliz. MUY feliz. Y todo gracias a ustedes. Ustedes y sus reviews hacen que me sienta bien y con ganas de dar vueltas mientras río como desquiciada jaja. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, comentarios, críticas y ciertas amenazas xD Intentaré seguir actualizando tan seguido como hasta el momento n.n_

_Bueno, como han podido leer, los machos ya se están conociendo entre ellos y están evaluando a los rivales. Dentro de poco podremos abrir las apuestas, mientras tanto, sigamos en etapa de selección :D Aviso que en el próximo capítulo habrá otra escena como la del baño solo que…con más piel. Y por cierto, a quienes les guste jugar billar, créanme que no volverán a ver una mesa de la misma manera X3 Y quienes no saben jugar, no se preocupen, cierta parejita nos demostrará una manera de jugar billar mucho más…profunda. ¡Ya va! Que si, acabaré contando el capítulo._

_Nuevamente les agradezco infinitamente los reviews. Lamento no poder contestar de uno a uno, pero es solo para despistar a Fanfiction xD ¿No querrán que me echen a patadas por faltar a las normas, verdad? Y.Y Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias a:_

**Resuri-chan, Emi Black Poe, Rosy (x2), SERENABOMBON, Kokoro No Tsuki, Sailor Venus Healer, Reicy Kou, Dark Lillie, Mely Kou, Tsuki Ai Kou, Sra. Kou, KIRA MOON, 3rill (x2), Beatriz Ventura, Bunny CK, Angie Bloom, Princesa TsukinoKou (x2), Kaoru Himura t., Ydiel, Elis Kou.**

_Bueno, espero subir hasta la próxima semana un nuevo capítulo de este fic, ya que este fin de semana estará listo otro capítulo…PERO…de otro fic que ha estado un poquito abandonado y habla de un rancho…y un capataz…y cierto lemmon pendiente…jaja xD Nos vemos._

**VkM**

**P.D: **17 reviews y llegaremos a los 100. ¿Creen que podremos llegar a 100 chicas? Yo sí. Tengo fe en…¡¡¡Ustedes!!! ;) Simplemente pinchen Go y háganme más feliz que si tuviéramos Navidad 5 veces al año n.n


	6. ¿Juegas?

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

-

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**Haruka Tenoh POV**

Que fin de semana tan desgraciado.

Pasé un viernes dando entrevistas después del campeonato y no paré hasta la noche. Michiru ni siquiera me dejo descansar antes de decirme que debíamos irnos hacia la casa de sus padres que esta a 5 horas de aquí. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomamos un avión? Oh si…porque los papas de mi querida novia creen que son muy peligrosos. Como si manejar 5 horas cansado y con hambre no lo fuera. Pasé un sábado escuchando historias sobre la infancia de Michiru y las decenas de chicos que intentaron salir con ella. Ah, pero no solo eso…también escuche las cientos de indirectas que hacían acerca de lo bueno y fantástico que era el matrimonio. Y el domingo…bendito domingo. Me obligaron a ir a la iglesia. ¡A mí! ¡A la iglesia!

Furioso, frustrado y aburrido. Así fue como pasé este fin de semana en compañía de mis futuros suegros; pero creo que lo peor de todo no fue nada de lo anterior. Muy a mi pesar, creo que lo que en verdad me tiene frustrado es el no haber hablado con ese pecado rubio en estos días; es el haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer más de ella y festejar los dos juntos mi victoria el viernes pasado. Quiero verla. La monotonía que hay en estos momentos en mi relación no ayuda mucho para que pueda dejar de pensar en ella. Y nuestro último encuentro…no ayuda tampoco. No tengo idea de que pudo haberle dicho Michiru mientras platicaron y no pienso preguntárselo a ella; prefiero preguntárselo a Serena.

"Haruka, ¿Tienes libre esta noche?". La cabeza de Michiru es la única que puedo ver asomarse por la puerta de su habitación.

"No lo sé. Supongo que si". Le digo vagamente.

Mi vista esta fija en el catálogo automovilístico que llego esta mañana. Creo que compraré un par de llantas nuevas para mi auto; si quiero ganar las siguientes carreras amistosas´, creo que debo comenzar a practicar y que mejor, que con llantas nuevas.

"Haruka". Sentí como Michiru se sentaba junto a mí a un lado de la cama.

"¿Mm?". Murmuré para que no se sintiera ignorada.

"Eh…esta noche Seiya nos invitó a conocer a una persona muy importante. Bueno, de hecho él también la va a conocer apenas hoy". Me dice riendo divertida.

"¿Seiya?". ¿Quién es…? ¡Ah! Ya recordé. El tipo de la cena que estaba hablando con Serena. Sigo preguntándome de donde podrá conocerla; no se ve que ella sea una fanática del arte como Michiru y su amigo. "Ah, ya recuerdo, me supongo que intentas decirme que aceptaste la invitación antes de consultarme". Le digo dejando el catálogo y viéndola enojado. ¿Por qué últimamente no me consulta nada?

"¿Qué? Claro que te consulte. Te pregunté si tenías algo que hacer esta noche y tú dijiste que no, por eso pensé que quizás quisieras ir. Anda Haruka, salgamos esta noche". Me pide mientras me toma de la mano y me ve con esa mirada de joven soñadora. Suspiré abatido.

"De acuerdo, pero no esperes que nos quedemos hasta tarde. Tuve suficiente con tu cena de la otra vez". Ante aquello asiente sonriente y se pone de pie, no sin antes besarme cálidamente.

Si de algo no me quejo, es de lo bien que besa Michiru. Cálida, suave y tan deliciosa que siempre quieres algo más que un simple beso. ¿Cómo besará Serena? Salió de la recámara y me dejo; solo y con mis malos pensamientos. Me puse de pie, yéndome de inmediato hacia la puerta del departamento de Michiru. Tome mis llaves de la mesita y abrí la puerta.

"Me voy. Paso por ti a las 9". Y con un lejano sí, salí.

Subí a mi auto y acelere directamente hacia… ¿Estará Darien en su departamento? No tengo ganas de ir a encerrarme al mío. No recuerdo si hoy le toca descanso o no, pero creo que ir a darle una vuelta no creo que le moleste, después de todo, estoy seguro que quiere saber que ha pasado entre mi preciosa rubia y yo. Maneje sin ser muy conciente de lo vacías que estaban las calles, aunque no por eso el tráfico es menos frustrante. Estoy muy cerca de la casa de Darien y…

¡Este es mi día de suerte!

Es ella. Caminando. De hecho, casi corriendo. Me siento el ser más afortunado de la tierra. ¿Es que acaso no tendrá auto? Que importa, solo espero que al menos me deje llevarla a donde va; así recompensará toda esta tortura en la que me tiene. Se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle en espera de que los autos le cedieran el paso, pero creo que es mala suerte para ella, ya que son conductoras. Me detuve a un lado de ella y sonreí.

"¿Te llevo?". Volteó de inmediato y me sonrió con algo de incredulidad.

"No creo que vayamos al mismo rumbo". Me responde sin moverse de su lugar.

"Quizás si. Además…veo que tienes prisa". Le digo con obviedad y sonriéndole victoriosamente. Me vio y después de suspirar, camina lentamente hacia mi dirección. Me importa poco que algunos autos estén gritando y presionando para que me mueva.

"¿Prometes no cruzar la línea?". ¿Línea? ¿Línea de que? Asentí ansioso y después de verla sonreír divertida, subió.

¡Subió! ¡A mi auto! Este debe ser un sueño…o fantasía. Si es así, deseo no despertar hasta haber realizado cada uno de los sueños que he tenido con ella. Y creo, que eso tomará bastante tiempo.

"¿A dónde?"

"Al centro. Zona D, estación 34". Me dice mientras se quita el flequillo de los ojos. Dios, ¿Cómo puede un simple movimiento ser tan tremendamente sexy?

"¿Vives por la Avenida?". Le pregunto para quebrar el silencio y espantar la tremenda excitación que me causa su perfume. Por estar viendo la calle al manejar no puedo saber que gestos hace, pero si puedo sentir su mirada clavada profundamente en mí.

"Dijiste que no pasarías la línea. No sabes cumplir tus promesas". Me dice mientras se sienta de lado, viéndome sin ningún tipo de prohibición. Justo ahora, debería haber semáforos en rojo. "Dime, ¿Cómo esta Michiru?"

Tensé las manos, las mandíbulas y sonreí forzosamente. No pretenderá que le cuente la opinión tan agradable que tuvo Michiru de ella. Seguramente se burlaría de mí; aunque creo que eso ya lo está haciendo desde el momento en que me hizo prometerle esa estupidez de no cruzar la línea. Semáforo rojo. Vaya, pensé que el mundo estaba de nuevo en mi contra. Su mirada, su presencia, su suave perfume me están volviendo loco.

"Al menos puedo preguntar, ¿Cuándo irás de nuevo al estadio?". Ante aquello volteo a verla justo cuando esta suspirando fingidamente.

"No me digas que Michiru no irá a animarte en la siguiente carrera". Me dice fingiendo tristeza. "¿Quieres que hable con ella y la convenza?"

"Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no vas tú a animarme?". Le sugiero con toda la intención de desequilibra su ego un poco.

"Sabes que iría si me lo pidieras por favor". El semáforo verde es lo que me impide seguir viendo su mirada insinuante. Maldito semáforo verde. Lo que resto de camino fue en un total silencio que me molestó solo porque sentía su mirada y sonrisa hacia mí.

Una vez que llegamos, detuve el auto y me sonrió agradecida. Abrió la puerta, pero antes de que saliera, la sujete de la muñeca e hice que su rostro adquiriera desconcierto. ¡Vaya! Por fin pude quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante. Arqueo una ceja incitándome a soltarla, pero yo solo me incliné hacia ella y vi que ni siquiera se movió.

"¿Irías…a animarme…por favor?". Le susurro estando a centímetros de su cara.

Sonrió sensual. Seductora. Como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Lentamente me acarició la mejilla con su mano libre, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar más profundamente su caricia. Tiene unas manos pequeñas y suaves, tibias. No supe en que momento la solté, pero parece que ella sí, ya que antes de darme cuenta, sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, tan cerca de mis labios que estos sintieron cosquillas. Abrí los ojos y lo único que alcance a ver fue la puerta cerrarse con suavidad. Se inclinó sobre la ventana y me sonrió divertida.

"Nos vemos pronto Haruka". Se enderezó y antes de irse, sonrió burlesca. "Salúdame a Michiru"

Lo sabía. ¿Es que no podía dejar de arruinar momentos tan fantásticos como este? Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estuve por besarla…tan cerca. Negué sin dejar de perder mi estúpida sonrisa del rostro y aceleré. ¿Qué me sucederá con esta rubia? Al menos tengo la seguridad de que cada vez estoy más cerca de mi objetivo. En fin, iré a ver si Darien se encuentra. Tengo tanto que contarle.

**-**

**Taiki Kou POV**

Me siento algo culpable con Amy. Después de todo, esta cena la tiene muy ilusionada y no entiendo aún porque. Ni siquiera me ha dicho con quienes íbamos a ir a cenar. Suspiré al ver el rostro decaído de mi esposa y me acerque a ella, tomando su mentón y sonriéndole con dulzura.

"Lo lamento Amy". Negó y sonrió para intentar calmar mi remordimiento.

"No te preocupes, de todas formas iré para no quedarme encerrada en la casa". Me dice antes de suspirar y voltearse para tomar su bolsa. "Espero que ese negocio que tienes esta noche te salga bien. Nos veremos luego". Me dice abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Esta enojada, lo sé. Salí detrás de ella, ignorando la mirada incómoda de mi secretaria al estar a apunto de presenciar una escena. Tomé a Amy del codo y la hice voltearse, viendo de inmediato su rostro exasperado.

"No te enfades por favor. Hemos estado muy bien todos estos días, no hagas que volvamos a comenzar desde cero". Le digo con cansancio. Arquea una ceja y se suelta con brusquedad aun cuando no la tenía tomada con demasiada fuerza.

"Si te importara la paz que llevamos, irías a cenar conmigo esta noche. ¿Sabes la emoción que tenía de ir contigo? Ahora solo iré para hacer mal tercio". Ante aquello suspiré cansado. "Pero como supongo que tu negocio es más importante, no intentes que me ponga muy feliz"

"¿Sabes que? Si piensas enfadarte por esas tonterías, creo que lo mejor será que suspenda mi reunión y vaya a tu maldita cena". Mascullé furioso. Hoy tengo tantos pendientes que este nuevo caprichito de Amy fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Me vio con incredulidad y sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho antes de verla hacer una mueca amarga con los labios. ¿Y ahora que?

"¿Y dejar que después me eches en cara esto? Ya te dije, vete a tu cena y deja…". Ya ni siquiera escucho a Amy.

En cambio, mi vista y atención esta fija en la mujer que acababa de entrar al despacho. Sonreí de manera involuntaria y olvidando un poco que Amy estaba ahí. Hablando, discutiendo y haciendo una escena. Serena Tsukino me sonrió de forma alegre y camina en dirección hacia mi secretaria. Mi vista la siguió hasta llegar al escritorio y ver la indiferencia con que mi secretaria la estaba atendiendo. Una hermosura natural y nata. Pareciera que acabara de estar horas arreglándose, cuando en realidad estaba en un parque. Lo sé porque fui yo personalmente quien la cito hace menos de media hora y fue ella quien me dijo que estaba en un parque.

"…como siempre y… ¿Me estás escuchando Taiki?". Volteé de forma inmediata al escuchar la indignación de mi esposa y solo pude verla confundido. "¡Increíble! Ahora también me ignoras, esto cada vez va empeorando". Se cruzó de brazos e instintivamente giró la mirada hacia mi secretaria y hacia donde yo anteriormente estaba mirando. Rayos. Arqueó ambas cejas, más incrédula que enojada y se volteo hacia mí. "¿Por eso no me estabas escuchando? Eres un cínico, dime Taiki, ¿Es con ella con quien te irás esta noche?"

"Amy por favor". Le pedí al ver que Serena volteaba incómoda. Pero parece que mi esposa no quiso entender, ya que trataba de verla de cualquier manera aun cuando yo la tomé del brazo y caminábamos hacia la salida. "Deja de hacer este tipo de espectáculos".

"¿Espectáculos? No estás en posición de pedirme nada". Me dice justo cuando salimos a la calle. "No me contestaste Taiki. ¿Es con ella con quien cenarás?"

"No"

¿Por qué le mentí? No puedo creerlo. Seguramente debo ser de los peores maridos que hay; sin embargo, si eso puede detener la escenita que Amy yo podríamos continuar, volvería a mentir. Además, aun no es segura esa cena. Pero parece que mi mentira dejo satisfecha a Amy, ya que sonrió y suspiro.

"Al menos me quedaré satisfecha en ese sentido"

Dio media vuelta sin decirme nada más y se fue. Se que esta noche, cuando vaya a cambiarme para la cena, si es que hay, no me dirigirá la palabra. No puedo creer que por una cena se haya molestado. Mucho menos entiendo que haya tomado el papel de la esposa celosa. Pareciera que no le he demostrado por mucho tiempo que yo de verdad la quiero y no me atrevería a engañarla. El enojado debí haber sido yo desde un principio. Primero por lo de su cena, luego con Serena, ¡Serena! Entré rápidamente y vi como mi secretaría tenía una mueca de disgusto y desdén dirigido a la rubia que estaba sentada en la sala de espera y con la vista fija en los cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

"Lo lamento señorita Tsukino, pasemos a mi oficina por favor". Le indiqué sonriendo amablemente. Se levanto y asintió sonriente, caminando delante de mí.

"Pero señor Kou, la…señorita no tiene cita". Dice mi secretaria poniéndose de pie violentamente.

Serena se detuvo y yo suspire fastidiado. Soporto que Amy me haga ese tipo de escenas y reclamos, es mi esposa. Pero soportar que mi propia secretaria me haga este tipo de espectáculos, es el colmo. Le sonreí levemente a Serena con algo de vergüenza, por lo que ella me vio comprensivamente y se encogió de hombros. Comienzo a pensar que definitivamente, este no es mi día.

"Atenderé a la señorita Tsukino…porque yo lo digo. No se atreva a volver a cuestionar una orden que le doy si no quiere perder su trabajo. Ahora, haga lo que pueda para que la agenda no se sature y pueda atender a la señorita sin problemas ni molestas interrupciones, ¿De acuerdo?". Vi la mirada atónita y como asentía mientras se sentaba lentamente. Sonreí a la mujer que estaba a escasos centímetros míos y viendo de inmediato su sonrisa amable.

Entramos a al oficina sintiéndome un completo desastre. No entiendo como en un par de minutos todo mi día se puede complicar. Hasta que se sentó retiré mi mano de su espalda, ¿Cuándo la puse ahí? Sacudí levemente la cabeza y tomé asiento frente a ella, viéndola con pena y no sabiendo muy bien con que empezar.

"Creo que lo mejor será olvidar este episodio, no creo que sea agradable reabrir el tema". Habló ella rompiendo el silencio y sonriendo levemente. "Además, no creo que haya sido para esto para lo que me mando llamar e interrumpir mi sesión con las palomas". Dice viéndome con una mirada molesta que hubiera sido creíble a no ser por su sonrisa divertida.

"¿Palomas?". ¿La interrumpí…de su sesión con palomas?

"Así es. Digamos que desde que era joven, ir a darles semillitas a las palomas era algo que me distraía de mis preocupaciones. Cada vez que las veo acercarse a mí para comer, me siento feliz y tranquila. Después de eso, puedo pensar con más calma y precisión". Vaya, una manera muy particular de alejar tensiones. Quizás pueda probarla para ver si funciona. "Pero esto quedará entre nosotros. Es un secreto". ¿Por qué se escucha tan bien esa frase de sus labios? Entre nosotros…

"No se preocupe. De hecho la hice venir porque quería hacerle saber que el representante de la fundación a la que usted dono el dinero, tiene inmensos deseos en conocerla. Me rogó, casi suplico que los presentara". Le digo algo que es casi verdad. Seiya me pidió cientos de veces que los presentara. Y al verlo decaído por mis negativas, no pude menos que decirle que trataría de concretar una cita…ahora solo es cuestión de ella.

"De acuerdo" ¿Eh?

"¿De verdad? Pues…entonces espero que no le moleste que sea para esta noche". Le digo intentando mantener el rostro en alto y no bajarlo con pena. ¿Por qué hoy? Porque Seiya estaba más ansioso que cuando es Navidad. La veo abrir los ojos sorprendida, ¿Y quien no? "Si no puede, no se preocupe". Le informo para que no se sienta presionada.

"No, no, esta bien. De hecho esta noche no tengo nada que hacer aunque…no se si sea correcto. No por mi, si no por usted". Me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Por mi?". Le digo con desgana y suspirando. "Creo que el consejo que me dio solo sirvió temporalmente. Además estoy seguro de que pronto se le pasará el enfado, no se preocupe"

"No estoy preocupada". Me dice de forma inmediata. Y creo que eso dolió. "Estoy más bien…angustiada por usted". ¿Qué? Creo que mi rostro habla por si solo y no hace falta dar a conocer mi sorpresa. ¿Ella esta preocupada…no, angustiada por mí? "Lamento que tenga problemas y no pueda ayudarlo. Usted me ha ayudado mucho en poco tiempo y me siento mal por usted. Quizás esa herencia solo trajo problemas, comenzando conmigo". Su hundimiento de hombros es lo que más me conmueve. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella, inclinándome de puntitas y quedando a su altura. Su rostro está mezclado entre la vergüenza y la angustia.

"Usted me ha ayudado también a mí, señorita Tsukino. No crea que me ha provocado problemas, simplemente creo que mi matrimonio no esta pasando por un buen momento y no se sienta culpable". Mi mirada se encontró con la de ella y de pronto me vi sin poder dejar de hundirme en aquellos ojos azules. "Y…y…". Vi como ella levantaba la mirada con algo de sorpresa. Volteé de inmediato hacia donde ella veía y al ver a mi secretaria con la boca y los ojos abiertos, me levanté rápidamente de cómo estaba. "¿No escucho que no quería interrupciones?". Aquello sacó del shock a mi secretaria, quien trago saliva y asintió nerviosamente.

"L-Lo sé…lo que sucede es que su hermano Seiya esta al teléfono y…"

"Yo me tengo que ir". Dijo de pronto Serena interrumpiendo a mi secretaria.

"No, espere". Indiqué con algo de sorpresa. Ambas mujeres me vieron con sorpresa y yo solo sonreí a una de ellas. "¿Aun esta aquí, Lucy?". Pregunté de manera indiferente a la mujer que parecía estar más anonadada que nunca. Salió de inmediato y yo me encaminé hacia el teléfono, presionando un botón. "Seiya"

"_¡Taiki! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Conseguiste la cita? Dime que dijo que si, por favor"_. Sonreí a Serena Tsukino de manera divertida y ella reprimió una risa.

"Si Seiya, esta noche por fin la conocerás". Le informé. "Ahora solo di en que lugar para decírselo a ella"

"_Pues…pensaba organizarlo en el hotel que esta a la salida de la ciudad"_. Ante aquello volteé a verla a ella, quien asintió.

"De acuerdo". Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano. "Espera un segundo…". Tapé la bocina y sonreí con satisfacción. "Entonces nos veremos esta noche señorita Tsukino. ¿A las 9 esta bien?"

"Me parece perfecto. Nos vemos esta noche señor Kou"

No la perdí de vista hasta que salió de la oficina, dejándome con la mente pérdida. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Esta noche terminará cualquier asunto que pueda vincularme a ella y no entiendo porque no me siento tan…satisfecho como debería. Quizás sea por que me cayó bien. Es una mujer seria y con actitud; en definitiva…de ahora en adelante todo será muy raro.

"_¿Taiki? ¿Sigues ahí?"_. Parpadeé varias veces y tome con más fuerza el teléfono.

"Lo siento…esta noche a las 9, ¿De acuerdo?".

¿Por qué siento que pronto comenzará una nueva etapa de mi vida? Creo que necesito un descanso. Urgente.

**-**

**Darien Chiba POV**

Reí. Era lo único que podía hacer. De verdad que últimamente, siempre que hablo con Haruka termino divertido. Desde que íbamos en la escuela fue un completo casanova; le encantaba ir de chica en chica y dejando un largo historial. No le importaban los sentimientos de las chicas con quienes estaba, mucho menos sus nombres. Muchas veces se las llevaba a la cama sin saber su edad, nombre o algo con que identificarlas. Era un caso perdido.

"No te burles. Te juro que la próxima vez la besaré". Me dice con su tonito arrogante y bebiendo su copa de tequila. "¿No tienes algo mejor? Tu supuesto tequila nunca sabe a tequila". Ante aquello arqueé una ceja.

"Oh, lo lamento. Para la próxima vez me encargaré de tenerte una clasificación de los mejores vinos, ¿Esta bien?". El sarcasmo entre nosotros siempre fue divertido.

"Ya, ya, no seas sentido". Dice mientras sonríe y se recarga en el sofá con pereza. "Pues al menos debo reconocerte que sigues teniendo tu toque en la cocina. Hubieras sido un gran chef"

"¿Y dejarte comer gratis cada vez que tu quisieras?". Negué burlón y lo vi fingir dolor. "Pero cuéntame, ¿Piensas ir a la cena con Michiru mientras estás pensando en tu pequeña obsesión?". Le recuerdo con precaución.

Michiru me cae bien. Es una mujer especial; preciosa, inteligente, elegante, culta, no se puede pedir nada más. Hace un par de horas que Haruka llego eufórico diciendo que faltaba poco para que su preciosidad fuera suya. Entendí de inmediato de que hablaba y hasta cierto punto me sorprendió, ya que imaginé que solo era algo pasajero y que al día siguiente la olvidaría, pero parece que esta vez va más allá de un simple capricho. Lo invité a comer y sin hacerse mucho del rogar acepto mi invitación, aunque eso sí, yo tuve que cocinar. ¿Dejar que él ponga sus torpes manos sobre mi cocina? Sobre mi cadáver. Haruka podrá ser un excelente deportista y aventurero, pero es un pésimo hombre casero.

"Estoy tan alegre que hasta puedo pasar toda la noche oyendo todas esas cosas sobre arte y cultura". Dice sonriendo. Realmente esa mujer lo trae loco. Solo espero que solo sea una aventura pasajera, ya que no quiero que Michiru salga herida; ama demasiado a Haruka como para llevarse una desilusión como esa. "Pero basta de hablar de mí, dime Darien, ¿Hasta cuando piensas dejar la abstinencia?". Reí ante el comentario y ante su mirada fija.

"Discúlpame que te diga esto, pero no todos tenemos la misma naturaleza promiscua que tu. A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo una persona a la que de verdad quiero conquistar… ¡No solo para una noche!". Le aclaro al ver que pensaba interrumpirme con su mirada perversa.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien esta enamorado". Ríe divertido y yo solo niego.

"Para nada. Es una mujer completamente diferente a las que he conocido; ella tiene cierto toque de aventura que atrae". En mi mente solamente esta el rostro de mi vecina y sé que estoy sonriendo estúpidamente, pero ella me inspira eso y más.

"¿Y al menos es linda?". Pregunta sonriendo.

"¿Linda? Tu mujercita esa no le llegaría ni a los talones. Es más preciosa que todas las mujeres con las que he salido". Le confirmo orgulloso.

"¿Aún más que Rei?".

"Por favor…Rei es una preciosidad, está es una hermosura". Y es cierto. Mi ex novia ni siquiera se le acerca un poco a Serena. A ambas, lo único que las diferencia es la manera en que me hacen sentir.

Rei me hacía sentir como un jovenzuelo enamorado y con ánimo de estar con ella platicando y sonriendo todo el tiempo. Serena, por otra parte, me inspira un sentimiento más maduro; ella hace que mi cuerpo entero se tense ante su presencia o ante su mirada. Sí, en definitiva no hay comparación.

"Pues entonces estaré ansioso de que me presentes con tu vecina". No pude evitar arquear ambas cejas ante el comentario de Haruka, quien mientras se sirve más tequila, ríe. "¿Qué como lo sé antes de que me digas que es tu vecinita? Simple mi querido Doctor Chiba". Hice una mueca ante aquel apelativo y Haruka solo rió mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso. "Tienes esa misma mirada cursi que cuando la mencionaste la primera vez".

"¡Por favor! Si vamos a cursilerías, será mejor que te mantengas al margen. Yo no soy quien llego diciendo: Estuve a punto de besar los labios más exquisitos de la mujer más exquisita del mundo´".

"¿Qué? Eso no fue cursi, fue arrogante. Vaya, se ve que me conoces". El tono irónico de Haruka me hace reír.

"Te conozco más de lo que crees Haruka y por eso mismo me atrevo a decirte que en lugar de fijarte en mi mirada cursi, deberías fijarte en la tuya. Se te ilumina la sonrisa cuando hablas de esa mujer, pareciera como si…"

"¡Ni lo digas!". La forma tan brusca en que me interrumpe me hace fijar mi mirada en él y darme cuenta que de verdad algo esta sucediendo. "Ni siquiera pienses en…en esa idea loca que debes tener en la cabeza. Esa mujer solo es entretenimiento y ya; no pienso terminar rendido a sus pies". Reí.

"Lamento decepcionarte Haruka, pero ya lo has hecho. Ella debe sentirse poderosa al darse cuenta de que tú has caído más rápido de lo que quizás ella misma imaginaba. No te estés haciendo tonto y date cuenta de una vez, que esa mujer te esta interesando…y mucho". De repente se levanto y tomo su chaqueta, colocándosela y caminando hacia la puerta. "No seas inmaduro Haruka, ni siquiera he dicho algo para que te molestes". Digo en un vago intento para detener su huída cobarde.

Seamos sinceros, esta huyendo de una verdad que se niega a aceptar. Esa mujer comienza a convertirse en una tortura invisible para él y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. O quizás sí y lo menos que quiere es que los demás se den cuenta. Muchas veces me sorprendo a mí mismo, pude haber sido un gran psicólogo.

"Haruka". Le llamé antes de que abriera la puerta. "Haruka". También le llamé antes de que la cerrara. Pero fue en vano. El portazo me dio a entender que acababa de irse enojado.

¡Y ni siquiera sé porque! Quizás es cierto y no quiere que los demás nos demos cuenta de su afición hacia esa mujer. ¡Ah! ¿Quién podrá ser tan condenadamente atrayente como para trastornar tanto a un hombre como Haruka Tenouh? Si de algo estoy seguro es de que él nunca se dejaba deslumbrar, al contrario, era él quien las deslumbraba. Por primera vez desde que he escuchado hablar de esa mujer tan deslumbrante, tengo ganas de conocerla. Tengo ganas de saber quien puede ser la mujer que no solo le ha dado un No a mi casanova amigo, si no que lo ha dejado tan perturbado.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. Tengo que terminar de revisar un par de expedientes para esa noche. Tomé la guardia nocturna y ni siquiera sé porqué…quizás para facilitarle el trabajo a la doctora Mizuno. Escuché el timbre de la puerta y rápidamente fui a abrir.

"Hola". Saludé amablemente a mi vecina.

"Hola. Lamento molestarte". Se disculpo mientras sonreía dulcemente. Jamás me cansaré de ver su sonrisa. "Pero es que iba caminando hacia mi departamento y me di cuenta de que estas llaves estaban tiradas fuera de tu departamento y pensé que quizás eran tuyas". Me estiró las llaves y yo las tomé. No son mías, son de Haruka.

Estoy seguro de que al momento de irse enfadado se le habrán caído. Apuesto a que son las de su auto y no tardará en subir de nuevo. Aunque…me asombra que si mi vecina va llegando y Haruka acaba de irse, no se hayan encontrado. Conociendo a Haruka como lo conozco, sé que no hubiera dejado la oportunidad de perseguir a una mujer como Serena.

"¿Son tuyas?". Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y yo asiento.

"Si. No. De hecho son de un amigo…acaba de irse. Quizás lo debiste haber visto en el elevador". Le explico y veo que ella ríe.

"¿Elevador? ¡Oh no! Yo me vine por las escaleras. Es que no quería entretenerme esperándolo y me supongo que quien iba arriba era tu amigo". Mujer extraña quien prefiera las escaleras a los elevadores. En definitiva…ella es diferente. "Que lástima que no lo haya conocido. Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a tus amigos, Darien. Quizás son igual de caballerosos y amables que tu". Sonreí ante aquello y si fuera un par de años menos, estoy seguro de que me hubiera sonrojado como un adolescente.

"Créeme, mi amigo es lo opuesto a mí. Quizás algún día te lo presente".

"Bueno, me voy antes de que se me haga tarde. Nos vemos luego Darien". Se despidió y yo solo le sonreí antes de seguirla hasta verla entrar a su departamento.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, suspiré. En este momento, es en los cuales se ruega por una ducha de agua fría. Aunque esta vez note algo en ella…tal vez fue la manera en que me hablo o la forma en que sonreía. Como si no tuviera ánimos de sonreír. Me recargué en la puerta y me masajeé el cuello levemente. La tensión del hospital me esta obligando a tomarme un par de días de descanso urgentemente. Escuché el sonido del elevador abrirse y volteo en espera de ver a Haruka, pero en lugar de él vi a otro hombre. Pelo negro, mirada seria. Lo vi pasar junto a mí sin siquiera voltear a verme…

Si el edificio tiene cinco pisos y en cada uno hay dos departamentos…y si no viene conmigo, quiere decir que viene con Serena. Despistadamente lo vi suspirar antes de tocar el timbre y esperar. Volvió a tocar y volvió a esperar. Parece ser que ella no quiere hablarle, verlo o escucharlo.

"Seiya Kou"

Volteé bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Haruka a un lado de mí y verlo sonreír con aquella arrogancia que siempre lo caracteriza. No me esta viendo a mí, si no al hombre que esta afuera del departamento de Serena.

"Es amigo de Michiru. Lo conocí hace un par de días en una cena". Con que amigo de Michiru. "¿Tienes mis llaves?". Ante aquel cambio drástico de tema le entregué las llaves que Serena acababa de darme y de inmediato vi como Haruka fruncía el entrecejo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Desde cuando usas perfume tan suave?". El comentario hubiera sido burlesco de no ser porque él no sonreía.

"Las encontró mi vecina". Ante aquello lo vi confundido. ¿Qué tiene de raro? Voltea hacia donde aquel hombre se da por vencido, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia el elevador, ignorándonos completamente.

Quizás de verdad tenía mucha urgencia por hablar con Serena. Lo seguí hasta que subió el elevador y este se cerró, sin voltear a vernos ni un solo instante. Volteé a ver a Haruka una vez más y vi que él seguía con la mirada en el departamento de mi vecina. Sigo sin entender que le sucede.

"Nos vemos"

Se despide de repente y despertando de sus profundas cavilaciones. Asentí sin preguntarle si aún estaba enojado o no. Creo que luego le llamaré por teléfono. Este ha sido uno de esos momentos raros que uno intenta entender, pero que no puede por más que se quiera. Entré a mi departamento antes de verlo bajar por las escaleras. ¿Perfume suave? Quizás deba haberse quedado impregnado de las manos de Serena. Oh si…pude notar que llevaba ese delicioso perfume hoy.

-

**Yaten Kou**

"¿Verdad que sí Yaten?"

Asentí con una sonrisa a lo que Mina acababa de comentarle a Amy. Realmente me la estoy pasando mal. Aburrido y escuchando pláticas superficiales, típicas de mujeres.

"Pues me alegro Mina. Aunque a decir verdad no pensé que Yaten aceptara que participaras en ese desfile". Comentó Amy sorprendida y bebiendo del vino que acababan de llevarnos.

"Pues ya vez. Yaten me consciente en todo". El tono meloso de Mina me hace voltear a verla sonriente.

Aún no puedo creer que después del espectáculo que hizo Mina en aquel desfile, al día siguiente me hubiera hablado como si nada para avisarme que ella y Amy estaban organizando una cena muy especial. Cena a la que estaba seguro que Taiki asistiría y sin embargo…no asistió. Y aún recuerdo claramente la mirada furiosa de Amy cuando Mina le preguntó por él. Parece ser que el matrimonio de mi hermano esta teniendo más bajas que altas. Según Seiya estaban teniendo una de esas etapas que se recuerdan para toda la vida; etapa en la que el hombre, en este caso mi cursi hermano, hacía caso a todo lo que Amy decía y pedía.

"Ojalá Taiki fuera así"´. No, por favor…No quiero escuchar ahora los lamentos de una mujer casada. Mucho menos si esa mujer es mi propia cuñada.

"¿Te dio una buena razón por no haber venido?". Mina y sus indiscreciones.

"Negocios. Parece ser que él y Seiya tienen un asunto muy importante entre ellos y que no podía esperar". El sarcasmo en una voz tan suave suena peligroso. Mina frunció el ceño; últimamente se comporta como si fuese la defensora feminista.

"Pues creo que deberías dejarle muy en claro que tu eres primero que los negocios. Si Yaten me hiciera eso yo no lo soportaría". Amy sonrió suavemente mientras me veía. Quizás me esta compadeciendo de la misma manera en que todo el mundo lo hace. "Pero no te preocupes, si quieres Yaten puede hablar con Taiki y…"

"No creo que sea necesario Mina. Estoy segura de que esta etapa egoísta de Taiki pasará pronto". Comenta Amy riendo y siendo correspondida por Mina.

¿Cuál fue el chiste? Me siento un completo imbécil al estar sentado con un par de mujeres con el feminismo brotándoles por los poros. De verdad que no entiendo como la dulce y reservada Amy se pudo haber transformado en una mujer irónica y cansina. Peor aún, no entiendo como Taiki, siendo un completo pasivo, puede soportar esa situación. Creo que eso es lo que más nos diferencia a los tres. Taiki el tranquilo, Seiya el profundo y yo el apasionado. Diferentes en mucho, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo. Con la mirada llamé a un mesero que estaba cerca y este se acerco, interrumpiendo las risas de ambas mujeres.

"Tomo su orden señor…". Me dice viéndome con cortesía y volteando rápidamente su mirada hacia Mina y Amy. "…señoritas". De acuerdo, ¿Fue mi imaginación o utilizó un tono conquistador sumamente barato?

"El plato principal". Indiqué dándole la carta antes de abrirla. Ya he venido aquí y no necesito ver el menú nuevamente. Elevé la mirada y noté como el mesero escribía mecánicamente mientras pasaba su vista de Mina a Amy. ¿Qué, estoy pintado?

"¿Y a las señoritas?". Preguntó con desagradable adulación.

"El plato principal también, por favor". Pidió Amy entregándole la carta al mesero, quien le sonrió de forma encantadora. Demasiada encantadora diría yo.

"Oh vamos Amy…el muchacho seguramente tiene buenas opciones, pídele si puede recomendarte algo". Y he ahí el comentario más descarado de la noche dicho por: Mina. Volteé a verla de forma reprobatoria. Por si no lo recuerda…Amy es una mujer casada. Peor aún… ¡Con mi hermano!

"Mina, no digas esas cosas". Dice Amy riendo avergonzada y negando mientras voltea a ver al mesero que no hace otra cosa más que reír. Las mujeres no tienen ni idea de cómo nos sube el ego cuando nos encontramos en este tipo de situaciones. "Anda pide". Comenta nuevamente Amy viendo a Mina de manera resignada.

"Yo quisiera…lo mismo". Rodé los ojos ante eso. Tanto tiempo para escoger lo mismo que siempre elige cada vez que venimos. Le entregó la carta al mesero y antes de que este la tomara, Mina sonrió cómplice. "Por cierto, mi amiga estará encantada si le traes otra botella de vino". Y con un guiño descarado, Mina lo dejo ir.

Lo vi alejarse debatiéndome en si ir hacia él y saber que pretendía o bien quedarme sentado y ver como Amy trata de soportar la vergüenza que mi querida novia acaba de hacerle pasar.

"¡¿En que estabas pensando Mina?!". Reprocha de inmediato Amy y la comprendo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan indiscreta?

"Oh vamos Amy…no me digas que no notaste las miraditas que te lanzaba. Además, viéndolo bien, el mesero no esta tan mal". Comenta sonriendo pícaramente.

De acuerdo. Una cosa es que hable de temas realmente incómodos en mi presencia, pero otra muy distinta es el que hable de ellos como si yo no estuviera presente y no me importara. Carraspeé, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres y vi a Mina de forma severa, a lo que ella me vio con inocencia. Eso funcionaba hace mucho…hoy ya no.

"Deberías comportarte Mina. No tanto por mi, si no por Yaten; debió de ser incómodo para él, después de todo…soy la esposa de su hermano". Dice Amy seriamente y con un brillo particular en la mirada, para después soltar una leve risita. "Además de que con ese último comentario que le dijiste al pobre hombre, pensará que soy una alcohólica"

Sonreí. Ahí esta de nuevo la mujer que Taiki nos presentó a mi y a Seiya y con quien se casó. Amy Mizuno; siempre la consideré la esposa perfecta para Taiki. Ambos se complementaban y se veía la química que había entre ellos; algo que pocas parejas demostraban en público. Y ahora, independientemente de los problemas que tengan en su matrimonio, estoy seguro de que siguen siendo las mismas personas que hace muchos años. Y eso se ve en la manera en que ella acaba de hablar de mi hermano. Ese brillo quizás sea por las cuatro copas que lleva de vino, pero sea lo que sea, ha despertado cierta conciencia en mí.

"Yaten, ¿Ya viste quien acaba de llegar?". Dice Mina mientras ve hacia la entrada. Giré para ver a la nueva distracción y de inmediato sonreí cuando Seiya me saludó a distancia.

Estoy salvado. Al menos tendré un par de minutos antes de que comiencen las incómodas pláticas femeninas. Caminó hacia nuestra mesa y nosotros, educadamente, nos pusimos de pie.

"Vaya, no pensé encontrármelos aquí". Dijo Seiya después de saludar a Amy.

"Pues ya vez. Yaten me debía una cena y me la cobré". Comentó Mina divertida, a lo que Seiya rió. "Pero, ¿Y tu?". Dijo Mina y para nadie paso desapercibida la mirada que le lanzó a Amy.

"Pues yo tengo una cena muy importante. De hecho quedé de verme aquí con Taiki". Anunció Seiya satisfaciendo la duda existencial de Mina y aunque no lo dijera, estoy seguro que también la curiosidad de Amy.

"Taiki me comentó acerca de su asunto. Espero que todo salga bien". Dijo Amy hablando por primera vez desde que Seiya se había acercado.

"Oh gracias. Yo también lo espero y…."

Giré rápidamente la mirada hacia donde Seiya veía sin siquiera parpadear. Y se me secó la boca. Serena. ¿Cómo puede ser que cada vez que la veo esta más hermosa? El vestido negro esta perfecto. Sensual y elegante; con aquel aire tentador y seductor que no me permite mantener los ojos apartados de ella.

"¿Me disculpan? Debo arreglar algo. Con permiso" Se despidió Seiya de forma rápida y sin esperar respuesta.

Mi mirada lo siguió y sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas al ver como se acercaba a Serena con una confianza que ni siquiera yo me he tomado. La tomo del brazo aún cuando ella quiso resistirse con discreción. Pero aún así Seiya logró llevársela al área privada del restaurante. ¿De donde se conocen? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué tengo ganas de ir a preguntárselo yo mismo?

"Parece que Seiya llevaba prisa". Voltee sin demasiada atención hacia Mina. Hasta yo me hubiera ido corriendo hacia Serena si no fuera porque yo vengo con alguien. En cambio él… ¿Será posible que ellos…?

"¿Me disculpan? Iré a hacer una llamada". Me disculpe poniéndome de pie. Ni siquiera me había sentado bien, pero necesito saber que relación tienen mi hermano y Serena.

"El restaurante tiene un área privada". Dice Amy amablemente, a lo que asiento y me encamino hacia donde segundos antes, Seiya y Serena desaparecieron sospechosamente.

Caminé por entre las mesas, manteniendo la vista fija en las puertas que daban al área privada y donde solo estaba alumbrado por un par de luces colocadas en el jardín. Con sigilo entré y noté de inmediato el silencio que gobernaba en la entrada, por lo que seguí un pequeño sendero, escuchando cada vez más un par de murmullos que al final me dejaron ver a dos figuras al fondo del lugar. Ambas figuras frente a frente. Ambas figuras con una mirada fuerte y sin dejarse intimidar. ¿Qué sucede? Me escondí detrás de un par de pilares y mi mirada se centró en la sonrisa que se formó de repente en los tentadores labios de Serena.

"¿Pretende mantenerme aislada de las personas hasta que se le venga en gana, señor Kou?". ¿Por qué le hablara de esa forma tan dura?

"Vaya…regreso a ser, señor Kou. Hace unos días era Seiya y…mucho más". Fruncí el ceño ante aquello. ¿De que demonios esta hablando Seiya? Volteé a ver a Serena, quien arqueó una ceja de manera elegante.

"Eso fue antes de que me dijeras… ¿Cómo era? Oh si…que era una cualquiera". ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Y, ¿Por qué Seiya no se defiende? Conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente como para saber que él no sería capaz de insultar a una mujer.

Estoy seguro. Sin embargo, creo que estoy sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas, ya que lo veo apretar los puños con impotencia. Maldición, ahora tengo más preguntas de las que quisiera.

"Lo lamento, ¿Esta bien? Estaba alterado y…bueno, tu misma viste que me estabas volviendo loco". Comienza a no gustarme el rumbo que esta tomando esta conversación. "De verdad te pido que me disculpes". Sin embargo, la mirada de Serena no cambió.

"¿Sabe que señor Kou? Yo no soy una persona a quien usted pueda insultar un día si, otro no. Pensé que usted era diferente…que, no sé; pensé dentro de mí que usted no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pero me equivoqué. Su hermano tiene un matrimonio envidiable y es por esa razón que yo no me atrevería a destruirlo. ¿Sabe porque? Porque al final de todo, yo también quiero realizar el sueño de toda mujer: casarme. Y no me creo capaz de destruirle ese sueño a alguien más. Además, cualquier tipo de relación que me una con su hermano…pronto terminara, téngalo por seguro".

Dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la salida, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar hacia la salida. Seiya suspiró y se quedó un momento ahí, alejado de todo el ruido y distracción. Sumido en sus pensamientos, típico de un artista. Con cuidado caminé hacia la salida; estoy intrigado ante lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Qué relación pueden tener Seiya y Serena? Es decir, ¿De donde podrán conocerse? Son tan…diferentes. Personalmente no los veo juntos ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. Me detuve a unos pasos de la salida al ver a la mujer que después de un beso, se había apoderado de mis pensamientos y no pude menos que verla fijamente, intentando no romper el contacto visual.

"¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas?". Me dice con una sonrisa ladeada y separándose de la puerta, dando un par de pasos hasta quedar a escasa distancia mía.

"¿Qué tienes que ver con Seiya?". Pregunté sin ningún rodeo. No creo poder mantenerme en paz sabiendo que ella y Seiya tienen algo que ver.

"Nada". Contesta con simpleza y ladeando el rostro de forma inocente. Inocencia casi real. "¿Te importa?". Pregunta sonriendo con sorna.

"Si". Seamos sinceros, ¿De acuerdo? La veo borrar su sonrisa del rostro y suspirar levemente.

"Yo y…tu hermano". Dice con lentitud, estoy seguro de que disfruta de la tensión que se ve en mi rostro. "Tenemos un asunto muy importante entre nosotros. El destino se encargo de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y bueno, parece ser que no fue una buena decisión". Comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

"Pues…no se llevan bien". Hice ver confundido y dando un paso más hacia ella, acortando cada vez más la distancia.

"¿Tu crees?". El sarcasmo en su voz me hace sonreírle.

"La tensión entre ustedes es obvia". Comenté viendo como ella sonreía un poco, claramente divertida de mis absurdos descubrimientos. "Seiya no es una mala persona…mucho menos con las mujeres". Estoy seguro de que debió entender la indirecta. La duda de porqué Seiya le dijo todas esas cosas me esta carcomiendo. Su sonrisa se borró por completo. Ahora su mirada era incrédula y acabo de darme cuenta del tremendo error que cometí.

Suspiró. Quizás conteniéndose de gritar, ya que Seiya podría escuchar y… Me pregunto que tanto estará pensando para quedarse tanto rato allá atrás. Su mirada ahora reflejaba cansancio y quizás hastío. La misma mirada que me dedico la vez que nos besamos en aquel baño; me la estaba volviendo a dedicar ahora, pero con más irritación. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada? Abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero de inmediato la cerro, adoptando una mirada de quien acaba de comprender algo y puede morir en paz. Dio media vuelta sin decir nada y salió del lugar. Estoy seguro de que regresará…

…o tal vez no.

"¿Yaten?". Volteé de inmediato para ver a Seiya, quien me veía minuciosamente. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Me interrogó de inmediato.

Si de algo me he quejado siempre, es de la suspicacia que siempre ha tenido Seiya. No se como lo hace, pero siempre sabe cuando una situación no esta normal. La gente le llama suspicaz, yo le llamo desconfiado. Así ha sido desde que éramos unos niños y varias veces descubría mis mentiras o engaños. Pero ya no somos unos niños y si algo he aprendido todo este tiempo, es a saber que decir en momentos como estos.

"Vine a ver si estabas bien. Te despediste de manera tan repentina que pensé que te había sucedido algo". Me excusé con una mirada tranquila. Me vio durante largos segundos en silencio y después sonrió.

"Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Pero debemos regresar, tú a tu cena, yo a la mía". Dijo de repente y dándome un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Salimos de aquel pasillo, encontrándonos con el ruido del restaurante. Con la mirada localicé rápidamente a Mina y a Amy, quienes platicaban bastante animadas e ignorando todo el mar de confusión que tengo en la cabeza. ¿Dónde estará Serena? Ahí está. A un par de mesas de la mía y con la mirada totalmente perdida en el elegante mantel de la mesa. Sentí nuevamente la palmada de Seiya sobre mi hombro y esta vez volteé hacia la puerta, donde iba entrando Taiki con calma. Parece que sin querer, acabamos en una reunión familiar. Parece que Taiki no nos ha visto, ya que entró y de repente en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa mientras caminaba, seguramente, hacia la persona con quien cenarían él y Seiya.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

No. La sorpresa no salió de mis labios, si no de los de Seiya. Yo solo arrugué la frente confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Taiki saludando elegantemente a Serena? Solo espero que así como somos de diferentes los tres, tengamos gustos completamente distintos.

-

**Seiya Kou POV**

No. No. ¡No!

Suspiré con fuerza mientras trataba de comprender la horrible situación en la que estaba. Comencé a caminar hacia Taiki, quien sonreía amablemente a Serena Tsukino. Que sea una pesadilla y que esa mujer no sea la donadora del dinero para la fundación. Por favor…

"¡Seiya!". Sonreí a Taiki de manera forzada, sintiendo la indiferencia que ella me dirigía y que me tenía bien merecida. Después de soltar mi mano, Taiki se volteó hacia ella, sonriendo satisfecho y suspirando. "Bueno, señorita Tsukino, quiero presentarle a mi hermano Seiya Kou, fundador y presidente de la fundación de arte _DaVinci_". Ella sonrió igual o más fingidamente que yo. "Seiya, quiero presentarte a la mujer que increíblemente dio esa cantidad de dinero para tu fundación, Serena Tsukino"

Estrechamos nuestras manos. Ella sintiéndose obligada. Yo sintiéndome un idiota. Ahora comprendo que aquello que la unía a Taiki era yo. En conclusión: la ofendí, insulté y humille sin fundamento. ¿Sería correcto pedir una disculpa en este momento? No. Taiki esta aquí y no quiero que piense mal. Mejor dicho, no debe enterarse de nuestros encontronazos…y no solo me refiero a la pelea.

"Un gusto, señorita Tsukino". Dije con suavidad y sus labios se curvaron rápidamente en una sonrisa burlona. Problemas, problemas.

"No iniciemos con formalidades, señor Kou, usted y yo ya nos conocemos y no hace falta que su hermano haga de intermediario en ello". Dijo con frialdad y volteé incrédulo hacia Taiki, quien nos veía de manera confundida. ¿Será acaso que piensa contar cada incidente que nos ha unido?

"¿De verdad? Bueno… ¿Y de donde se conocen?". Preguntó Taiki muy interesado, ya que su frente estaba arrugada. Característica de los Kou cuando estamos bastante intrigados.

"Hace mucho tuvimos un percance; su hermano chocó contra mi auto y aunque no lo parezca, terminamos en muy buenos términos, ¿No es así, Seiya?".

Dejé de ver a Taiki para clavar mis pupilas en la mujer que poco a poco se ha convertido en un dolor de cabeza para mí. ¿Cómo fue que me compliqué tanto la vida? Si tan solo no me hubiera metido donde no me llamaban, estoy seguro de que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido en este mundo y yo podría ser feliz con mis pinturas y ella con…lo que sea que haga. Sus ojos no muestran la burla, el enojo o la diversión que ha tenido siempre que los veo. Esta vez hay frialdad; esta vez me ve como la persona que quizás la ha insultado más veces en su vida y sin tener ninguna razón. Lo acepto, soy un tonto. Pero a mi favor debo decir que ella debió haber dicho antes algo acerca de esto y evitar que yo hiciera esas conclusiones erróneas.

"Sí. Terminamos bien". Corroboré mientras la seguía viendo.

Ni una sonrisa victoriosa. Mucho menos una mirada de indignación. Solo esta viéndome, como si estuviera pensando en algo realmente importante como para prestarle atención a la situación en la que estamos metidos.

"Bien, pues entonces…"

Taiki se calló de pronto y tanto él como Serena y yo, volteamos hacia el escandaloso ruido que había llamado la atención de todo el restaurante. Y no me la creo. Volteé rápidamente hacia Taiki en busca de alguna reacción, pero él solo se mantenía viendo como su esposa y Mina se ponían de pie, evidentemente pasadas de copas y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a nuestra mesa aún cuando Yaten trataba de someterlas a ambas. Ebrias. ¿Cómo pudieron haberse puesto ebrias en tan poco tiempo? Fue hace casi media hora que las saludé y aunque ya llevaban una botella vacía, no puedo creer que en el transcurso de ese tiempo se hayan puesto tan mal.

"¿Sabías que Amy estaba aquí?". Preguntó en un susurro Taiki y cerrando los ojos seriamente. Y esa no es buena señal. Taiki puede ser la persona más tranquila del mundo, pero cuando se pone así de serio, es mejor mantenerse al margen.

"La saludé hace mucho, pero no estaba tan mal". Dije antes de que se escuchara el ruido de una vajilla al ser tirada bruscamente al suelo.

Y esa solo fue Amy. Parece que Yaten también ya perdió cualquier tipo de calma y ahora esta prácticamente arrastrando a Mina a la salida, pero antes de irse, me vio significativamente y yo suspiré, volteé con Taiki, pero este solo estaba viendo a su esposa con una frialdad que pocas veces he visto. Decidido comencé a caminar hasta mi cuñada, tomándola del brazo y disculpándome con el pobre mesero que ahora esta recogiendo el incidente. Llegamos a la mesa en donde Taiki y Serena pasaban de la vergüenza y al contrario, estaban pendientes de lo que Amy hiciera, ya que se mantenía extrañamente callada.

"Taiki, creo que lo mejor será que la lleves a casa". Dije intentando que Amy se quedará de pie sin dificultad y volteando de pronto hacia Serena, quien solo veía inexpresiva a Amy. "Taiki". Le llamé de nuevo al ver que él no hacía nada para ayudarme. "Taiki…". Esta vez fui más agresivo, ya que le di un ligero empujón para despertarlo del trance en que estaba.

"Vámonos Amy". Sin ningún tipo de tacto, Taiki tomó del brazo a Amy, jalándola hacia él, pero ni bien habían dado un paso, ella se soltó salvajemente, viéndolo con una furia que hizo que más de una mesa se nos quedara viendo. "Vámonos…". Masculló mi hermano comenzando a enfadarse.

"No". Dijo Amy por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mesa. "No vine contigo, no me iré contigo". Sentenció sentándose en la primera silla que encontró, la cual estaba frente a Serena.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que fuera la propia Amy quien rompiera el silencio sepulcral que se había formado. Veía a Serena mientras negaba y apretaba el mantel entre sus puños.

"Me mentiste, Taiki". Murmuró viéndolo y poniéndose de pie bruscamente, encarándolo. "¡Me dijiste que no cenarías con ella!". Grito esta vez más fuerte. Volteé con Serena, quien solo se veía un poco ausente. "¡Me mentiste!". El grito furioso de Amy me hizo regresar la vista rápidamente hacia ella y Taiki, viendo el momento en que ella lo aventaba con debilidad.

"Deja de hacer este tipo de espectáculos, por favor". Susurró mi hermano mientras la tomaba del brazo y ella se calmaba poco a poco. "Vámonos a la casa, Amy"

Ella no hizo nada. Taiki se volteo hacia mí, diciéndome todo con la mirada y yo solo asentí, no queriendo que Amy de pronto volviera a la actitud anterior. Se volteó con Serena y antes de que dijera algo, un vaso de agua cayó directamente hacia el vestido de Serena. Taiki abrió los ojos totalmente incrédulo a lo que su esposa acababa de hacer y solamente la tomó del brazo, escuchando el bufido indignado de ella. Sin embargo, Taiki dejo de verla severamente para voltear, al igual que yo, a ver a una rubia que se ponía lentamente de pie, con calma y sonriendo levemente mientras trataba de despegar el vestido que se adhería a su cuerpo, comenzando a llama las miradas masculinas más cercanas.

"Yo…lo lamento tanto". Se disculpó Taiki totalmente avergonzado.

"No hay problema. Será mejor que lleve a su esposa a casa, no creo poder soportar otro vaso de agua". Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba su propia bolsa y suspiraba. "Esta cena ya tuvo su objetivo, que era que nosotros nos conociéramos y creo que es todo. Me dio mucho gusto conocerlo señor Kou". Estiró su mano y Taiki la tomo aún apenado. "Señor Kou". Dijo ahora refiriéndose a mí. "Fue un placer conocerlos. Con permiso y buenas noches"

Suspiró y con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante, dejando que varias personas, hombres en su mayoría, no pudieran dejar de observarla hasta verla llegar a la salida.

"Iré a ver si se encuentra bien. Quizás no trajo su auto y es peligroso que ande a estas horas en taxi". Una excusa realmente tonta, ya que aun es temprano. Sin embargo Taiki asintió, tomando con un poco más de fuerza a Amy.

Salí casi corriendo del lugar y rápidamente encontré a Serena Tsukino caminando por la calle, por lo que corrí hacia ella, tomándola del brazo y volteando a verla. Su rostro adquirió sorpresa cuando me vio frente a ella, por lo que inmediatamente se soltó y suspiró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Obviamente el agua estaba comenzando a enfriarla y la fría noche no ayudaba.

"Te llevaré a tu departamento". Dije mientras estiraba mi mano para volver a tomar su brazo, pero ella se rehusó.

"Conozco el camino, gracias". Contestó fríamente y siguiendo su camino. Como si prácticamente no le importara el frío ni yo. Que orgullosa es.

"Por favor…te estás congelando. Anda, déjame llevarte". Pedí mientras me ponía frente a ella, deteniéndole el paso. "Te lo debo. Sé que piensas que soy un completo patán y no te culpo, así que por favor…permíteme remendar ese error y demostrarte que no soy como me consideras". Dije con la mirada más suave que alguien puede dar.

Su mirada se fue suavizando mientras yo hablaba, dejando aquella máscara de frialdad de lado. Entrecerró los ojos, claramente perspicaz ante este cambio, por lo que sonreí un poco para aligerar el ambiente, logrando que ella suspirara y se abrazara aún más así misma. Ante aquello, rápidamente me quite mi saco y me vio confundida cuando estiré mi otra mano, en espera de que me entregara el suyo.

"Si te vas con el vestido mojado y ese abrigo que ahora también esta mojado, pegarás un resfriado". Dije y al ver que ella fruncía el ceño desconfiada, tuve que suspirar. "Anda, no te quedes más tiempo con eso puesto". Y de repente, como si fuera un aviso, un estornudo de su parte hizo que yo sonriera victorioso. "¿Ves? Ahora quítate ese abrigo"

No dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo falta. Una vez que se quito su abrigo y me lo extendió, no pude evitar aspirar el delicioso perfume que se apoderaba de mis sentidos. La vi colocarse mi saco con un poco de torpeza, ya que era obvio que le quedaría grande, así que mientras levantaba las manos, pude apreciar como el vestido se pegaba como una segunda piel a sus pechos y abdomen. Ella pareció darse cuenta, ya que de inmediato se abrazó a si misma, viéndome de manera desafiante.

"Bien…ya me puse tu saco, ¿Ahora que?". Sonreí un poco al verla alzar una ceja de forma impaciente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, claramente esta muriéndose de frío pero ni muerta lo reconocerá, mucho menos frente a mi.

"Vamos, mi auto esta en el estacionamiento". Dije mientras le cedía el paso para que fuéramos al paso.

Caminamos en silencio. Subimos al auto en silencio. Manejé en silencio. Pero antes de poder llegar a los edificios, tomé otro rumbo, sintiendo rápidamente la mirada confundida que me dirigía. ¿Me gritará? Espero que lo haga, porque el silencio me está agobiando.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!". Explota de inmediato al ver que entramos a una de las zonas más solitarias de la ciudad.

"Solo haremos una pequeña parada, no es para que te pongas así. Disfruta el paseo". Digo con una sonrisa.

De repente, la siento moverse en el asiento para pronto hacer maniobras para pasarse al asiento de detrás. Fruncí el ceño intrigado y al verla suspirando en el asiento trasero, decidí verla por el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y aunque estaba claro que estaba furiosa por este pequeño improviso, sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que cuando estábamos en su departamento.

"¡Voltéate!". Me grita mientras se abre el saco. "Volteas y te juro que te sacaré los ojos lentamente". Vaya, que sádica.

Asentí y aunque mis sentidos estaban fijos en la calle, no pude evitar voltear a ver por el retrovisor, viendo como los tirantes del vestido caían sobre sus pechos, dejando a la vista un sostén de encaje negro que tapaba lo que yo estuve a punto de probar días antes. Jamás he negado que sea una mujer muy hermosa. Sensualidad e inteligencia combinadas; cualidades que pocas mujeres tienen…y ella las tiene al doble. Regresé la vista hacia la calle y pronto escuche un ligero suspiro de su parte.

"¿Terminaste?". Pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa y sin verla.

"Espero que no tardes tanto en tu pequeño asunto". El tono de advertencia en su voz me hace asentir mientras me estaciono fuera de un pequeño bar. "¿Qué haces?". Me pregunta al ver que abro la puerta y apago el auto.

"Le prometí a un amigo pasar a recoger unas cosas de su trabajo. Es el dueño de este bar y tengo que buscarlas; prometo no tardar". Acordé mientras salía del auto, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

Entré al lugar después de haber prendido las luces. Dos mesas de billar…la barra…una rockola…mesas…el típico bar. Me encaminé hacia un pequeño cuarto al fondo del lugar; creo que ahí es donde esta la oficina. ¿Por qué debo andar haciéndole favores a mis amigos? No encuentro esos malditos papeles. Busqué en los cajones del escritorio, en el anaquel, en el archivero y… ¡Aquí están! ¿Estaban sobre el escritorio? Creo que necesito lentes.

Salí de la oficina, asegurándome de cerrarla muy bien y al darme vuelta vi lo que pocos hombres han visto y darían lo que fuera por ver. Frente a mi esta Serena Tsukino vestida únicamente con mi saco que apenas y le tapa los muslos; el cabello suelto y el rostro enfocado en la bola blanca. Apuntó con el taco y golpeó la bola blanca, metiendo dos y sonriendo ante aquello. Se estiro un poco y dejo que el saco subiera un poquito más, dándome oportunidad de tener una mejor vista de sus piernas. ¿Lo estará haciendo adrede? Carraspeé y al escucharme, se ocultó rápidamente del otro lado de la mesa. Parece que no lo estaba haciendo adrede.

"Pensé que tardarías más". Dijo antes de dejar el taco sobre la mesa.

"Te dije que no lo haría". Aclaré viéndola con suspicacia.

"¿Y? Como si no supieras que los hombres no son de confianza. Dicen una cosa…hacen otra". Ante aquella declaración tan feminista, sonreí. Volteé la vista hacia el juego que ya estaba iniciado y aunque me asombre admitirlo, tiene un juego bastante bueno. "¿Juegas?"

-

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Estiré un taco hacia él, viendo claramente su expresión sorprendida.

"Oh…". Quizás no sabe jugar. "Quizás no sabes jugar". Que quede claro que no intento intimidarlo.

"¿Estás bromeando? No creo que exista un hombre que no sepa jugar billar". Sonreí. Tiene razón; yo tampoco conozco a ningún hombre que no sepa jugar.

Dejo los papeles que llevaba en su mano sobre una mesa cercana. Se dobló las mangas de la camisa y suspiró antes de tomar el taco y sonreírme de manera presuntuosa. Estoy segura que cree darme una lección en este juego…no me conoce.

Siempre he pensando que el billar es una de las maneras más eficaces para quitar tensiones. Sobre todo cuando se ha tenido una noche del demonio. Aún no puedo creer como una mujer pueda atreverse a hacer semejante ridículo; de verdad compadezco a Taiki Kou por esa esposa tan…especial. Mira que lanzarme agua y encima fría. Seré honesta: cuando me quite el vestido para quedarme únicamente vestida con el saco de Seiya, nunca me paso por la mente que pudiera utilizar esto como un arma perfecta para divertirme. Pero cuando lo sentí verme a través del espejo aún cuando yo le advertí que no volteara, me di cuenta de lo divertido que esto podría ponerse. Después de todo…me merezco una recompensa por haber resistido semejante vergüenza en el restaurante.

Y este bar me ha facilitado todo. Parece que aunque no haya sido un día perfecto…al menos no me he quedado con las manos vacías. Jamás me imaginé que Seiya Kou fuese tan fácil de provocar. No fue casualidad el que haya salido de esa oficina y me haya encontrado en aquella pose tan…provocativa. Sin embargo, si lo ha sido el hecho de que aceptara jugar conmigo. Pensé que solamente me vería, se pondría nervioso, quizás me cuestionaría más por estar aquí adentro… pero en lugar de eso estamos a punto de tener un juego de billar bastante interesante.

"¿Porque no hacer este juego más…interesante?". Pregunte viéndolo con arrogancia.

"¿A que te refieres?". Su rostro confundido me encanta.

"A que deberíamos apostar algo. No me digas que un hombre como tú teme perder algo más que un simple juego". Le digo retadoramente y lo veo sonreír con suficiencia. Si algo he aprendido con Seiya Kou, es que es todo…menos un hombre cobarde. Un poco impulsivo, pero eso es lo que lo hace más atractivo.

"De acuerdo". Aceptó. "Si yo gano te alejarás de mi hermano". Dijo de inmediato y con una mirada seria. No puedo creer que aún piense que yo estoy interesada en su hermano.

"¿Qué? No puedo creer que aun pienses que quiero algo con tu hermano Taiki". Le dije indignada y viendo como él negaba.

"No me refiero a Taiki". Me aclaro y yo solo entrecerré los ojos. "Es curioso que siempre que cruzamos caminos…también Yaten cruza el suyo. No se si sea apropósito, pero lo hace". Dijo mientras pasaba el dedo sobre la punta de su taco, revisando que la tiza cubriera todo.

Con que era eso. Hombre listo. Esta claro que Yaten no ha sabido manejar nuestros encuentros con discreción y tan mal lo ha manejado que la única persona que no quería que se enterara de nuestra amistad, lo ha hecho. Pues bien, una apuesta es una apuesta.

"Esta bien". Acepté. "Y si yo gano". Comencé mientras sonreía victoriosa. "Quiero que...". Suspiré y cerré los ojos. "Mejor esperemos a que gane". Sonreímos.

"De acuerdo". Acordó antes de tomar su taco con confianza y acercarse a la mesa. Por un momento pensé que me acusaría de no haber negado las acusaciones que me estaba haciendo, pero parece que con Seiya Kou todo es inesperado. "Comencemos"

Él inicio. Y vaya si es bueno. A la primera metió tres…un segundo golpe mete una…un tercero ya no. Es mi turno. Él metió cuatro, por lo que si quiero ganar, debo hacer tiros que de verdad den resultados. Me concentré, apunté y tiré…una, dos. Me sonrió con suficiencia al ver que las bolas pequeñas estaban muy difíciles de meter, por lo que lo vi divertida y apunté nuevamente. Tiré y metí una. De acuerdo, ahora esta difícil poder meter las demás…pero no pienso dejarme ganar por él. No cuando ya tengo la mejor manera de que pague su apuesta.

Caminé hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, sintiendo su mirada fija en mí. No se si me molesta el hecho de que esté muy concentrado en el juego y por eso ignora el par de piernas femeninas que se han estado paseando frente a sus narices desde hace minutos. Definitivamente este tipo es completamente diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tiré…metí. Sonreí al ver su rostro sorprendido e inquieto. Estoy segura que no se esperaba que metiera ninguna bola a estas alturas. Le sonreí de manera victoriosa mientras me iba hacia otro lado de la mesa, viendo imposible la jugada. Fallé.

"Eres buena". Aceptó mientras se preparaba para volver a tirar.

Sonreí cuando vi que realmente es bueno en esto. Por lo tanto, necesito esforzarme si no quiero perder ante él. Su bola entró y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que las demás serían fáciles de entrar. Volvió a inclinarse y nuevamente tiró con destreza, metiendo la bola de manera rápida. Una vez más se inclinó, tirando y esta vez, fallando por poco.

"Tu también eres bueno". Acordé mientras me inclinaba sobre la mesa, apuntando y tirando de inmediato, metiendo dos bolas enseguida. "Pero no tanto como yo". La arrogancia que utilizo lo hace sonreír y negar. La bola 7 esta más cerca del hoyo, pero es peligroso, ya que la 8 esta muy cerca también. Sin embargo… quien no arriesga no gana. Apunté segura y la bola entró. "Solo queda una". Murmuré sonriente, sin embargo, sé que no la meteré. Es imposible un tiro a esta distancia para mí…pero no para él.

Sé que si fallo, él ganara; pero no hay de otra. Es imposible que yo meta esta bola. Suspiré y tiré, viendo como la bola blanca esta lejos de golpear la única que queda, aparte de la negra, que está en la mesa. Suspiré resignada y me enderecé, viendo como él mantenía su mirada fija en el juego.

Como todo un experto se acerco sigilosamente a la mesa, apuntando, golpeando y metiendo. Sonrió de forma victoriosa mientras caminaba hasta un extremo de la mesa, siendo consciente de que la bola negra esta muy fácil de meter y es imposible fallar.

Sonreí mientras caminaba en dirección hacia él; lo que se debe hacer por ganar una partida. Enredé mis manos en su cintura, escuchando como lanzaba una risita divertida.

"¿Estás desesperada por ganar, cierto?". Ante aquello reí.

"No…pero se que fallarás". Contesté antes de introducir mi pierna entre las suyas. Sé tenso…lo sentí. Mis manos bajaron hasta la entrada de su camisa, metiéndose entre esta y dando pequeñas caricias sobre su pecho. "Tira". Dije en voz baja, pero el no se movió, al contrario…se tensó aún más cuando mis manos desabrocharon tres botones de su camisa con lentitud. Me separé de él un poco, inclinándome de lado y acercándome a su oreja. "Tira". Volví a susurrar en su oído y sin poder evitarlo, me incliné un poco más, dejando que su hombro rozara mis pechos únicamente cubiertos con su saco.

Esta vez se puso rígido y adopto una tranquilidad que no tenía. Me separé de él de inmediato y lo vi apuntar, tirar y fallar. Maltrato algo que no alcancé a escuchar muy bien, pero que debió ser muy vulgar si lo dijo tan bajo. Sonreí y tomé mi taco. Tengo el juego ganado. Apunté…

"¿Qué…?"

Me detuve de inmediato al sentir su cálido aliento a través de mi cuello. Sus manos rápidamente se deslizaron sobre mi cintura hasta la cadera, yéndose de largo hasta mis piernas, por lo que no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro ante tal sensación. Realmente se siente bien. Excitante y estimulante. Sus labios jamás se movieron de mi cuello, pero tampoco lo tocaba, solo dejaba que su respiración me llegara y me estremeciera. Su boca subió hasta mi oreja, sintiendo pronto como sus labios se apoderaban de ésta y sus manos se enrollaban sobre mi cadera.

"Tira". Murmuró con voz ronca. Tragué saliva y sé que él debió sonreír al darse cuenta que de verdad me pone nerviosa.

Sin embargo…

Toda mi vida he sabido diferenciar entre lo que se quiere y se debe hacer. Apunté, tiré y metí rápidamente. Pero él no se movió ni dejó de mordisquear mi oreja.

"Gané". Murmuré con la poca voz que me quedaba.

"Felicidades". Susurró roncamente y de repente me hizo girar, quedando frente a frente con él.

Sus ojos estaban ardiendo como aquella vez en el baño. Me veía profundamente como si quisiera traspasarme. Fue hasta que escuché el ruido del taco al golpear el suelo, que me di cuenta que se había resbalado de mis manos; de vedad estoy muy nerviosa. No. Él no me puede poner nerviosa. Solo yo tengo derecho a hacerlos dudar…no él. Sonrió arrogante, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando y se sintiera orgulloso por eso. Parpadeé un par de veces y me volteé hacia otra parte en donde no estuvieran sus ojos vigilándome.

"Es tarde, será mejor que me lleves a casa". Dije una vez que encontré las palabras adecuadas después de recuperar la conciencia.

Pero él no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callado, obligándome a voltear a verlo y espero que mi rostro no muestre la sorpresa que siento. Él me ve fijamente, con aquella pasión de hace unos momentos…como si yo fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo…

Y fueron apenas unos instantes antes de que su boca se posesionara de la mía. Es ágil para besar y tiene un ritmo que aunque es diferente al mío, me encanta. Sus manos atraparon mi cuello, dejando que mi cabeza se concentrara únicamente en besarlo mientras mis manos se apoyaban sobre su pecho. Sabe delicioso. Sentí como sus manos bajaron por mis brazos mientras sus labios seguían concentrados en devorar los míos. Llegaron hasta mis caderas y de ahí se juntaron en los botones del saco, comenzando a desabrocharlo lentamente y yo no objete.

Sus manos, grandes y tibias se colaron por el saco, deslizándose a través de mi piel y causándome una serie de estremecimientos que me vuelven loca. La otra vez fue diferente; la otra vez fue desenfreno…esta vez es pasión. Nos separamos para respirar y se que mis mejillas están rojas, lo sé porque él tiene los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada. Sus manos se detuvieron al igual que él, quedando sobre mi espalda, yo las siento un poco abajo del sostén. Acercó su rostro una vez más, esta vez besándome con una ternura que me sorprendió. Su cuerpo se apoyó sobre el mío, sentándome sobre la mesa de billar. Jamás imaginé que este juego fuera tan excitante.

Sentí una de sus manos jalar el saco de manera torpe por la parte de atrás, por lo que sonreí dentro del beso y yo misma me lo quité, facilitándole el trabajo. Se separó y me sonrió agradecido…yo le correspondí antes de jalarlo de la camisa y volver a besarlo con más urgencia. Me encanta. Y no es un gusto común…esta vez es un gusto diferente. Es placentero y a la vez es satisfactorio; Seiya Kou me fascina. Su boca dejo de besar mis labios, para bajar hasta el nacimiento de mis senos, por lo que una vez que sentí su húmeda boca en ellos, no pude menos que lanzar un pequeño gemido deseoso. Una de sus manos viajo hasta uno de mis pechos, acariciándolo sobre la tela del sostén, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de pegar nuestros cuerpos cada vez más, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos de inmediato. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que no solo yo estoy deseosa. Provocativamente comencé a desabrochar los últimos botones que quedaban de su camisa, despojándolo rápidamente de ella.

Si la otra vez en el baño no pude apreciar su pecho ancho y bronceado, esta vez si puedo. Un hombre muy atractivo sin duda; cualquier mujer estaría encantada de pasar una noche con él. Me incluyo. Pasé mis manos por su cuello, jalándolo hacia mí y haciendo que ambos acabáramos recostados sobre la enorme mesa, por lo que como si fuera un cazador, Seiya acarició mi vientre, trazando líneas imaginarias que enloquecían a mi cuerpo. Me arqueé al sentir sus manos bajar por mis muslos internos, rozando mi ropa interior y sintiendo como cada vez más, me costaba respirar con normalidad. Su boca se adueño de mi estómago, mientras que sus manos se entretenían acariciando mis piernas y mis pecho. Dios…esto es una locura. Una deliciosa y maravillosa locura. Pero yo no me puedo quedar atrás. Si yo estoy disfrutando, haré que él también lo haga.

Dimos una vuelta rápida en un momento de descuido suyo, por lo que yo quedé sobre de él, viendo su expresión lujuriosa. Sonreí atrevida y comencé a besar su pecho, sintiendo como el tragaba saliva mientras su mano se entrelazaba a la mía de manera inconsciente. Me resbalé sobre su cuerpo y me froté sobre él, escuchando el gemido ahogado que quedó en su garganta, por lo que sentí la necesidad de regresar mi boca hacia sus labios, tomando el control del beso y permitiéndome ahora a mí, deslizar mi lengua sobre la suya con agilidad. No se cuanto tiempo hemos durado besándonos, pero cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo la presión en mis caderas y los roces de mis senos contra su pecho. Nos separamos nuevamente después de aquellos eternos y placenteros momentos, sonriéndonos y recibiendo un fugaz beso de su parte.

"Creo que fue demasiado para una noche". Susurro con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Tu crees?". Pregunté mientras su mano quitaba un par de mechones que habían caído a mi cuello. "Yo lo que creo…es que cualquier persona pudo habernos visto". Él rió al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta.

"Ya lo sabías y no lo habías mencionado". Me dijo mientras me veía con la mirada seria. Y le hubiera creído su enojo, si no fuera por la sonrisa que poco a poco se fue asomando en su rostro. "Aunque…eso lo hizo más excitante, ¿Verdad?". Reí ante aquello. Y yo que pensé que él era un hombre serio y tranquilo.

"Bueno…será mejor que me lleves a casa". El sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente sobre mí, besándome con lentitud. Es un hombre insaciable. Y yo también.

Una vez que nos separamos, me ayudo a levantarme y ambos nos acomodamos rápidamente la ropa, en mi caso, el saco que apenas y me tapaba. En cuanto me lo puse sentí la frialdad del saco y solo suspiré, abrazándome a mi misma para que se calentara más pronto. No quiero pensar que tan fría estará la noche en cuando salgamos. Una vez que ambos terminamos, caminamos hacia la puerta en silencio, después de todo… ¿Qué podemos decirnos? Y respecto al frío, acerté. Cuando el viento me golpeó, no pude evitar que mis dientes castañearan ante la corriente fría, por lo que me abracé de nuevo y con más fuerza. Pero de pronto sentí como Seiya me acercaba a su cuerpo, intentando calmar el frío que estaba sintiendo. Caminamos de prisa, casi corriendo al auto y una vez dentro, suspiramos.

"Es un frío de locos". Comentó mientras se frotaba las manos y me sonreía.

"¿Tu te quejas? Al menos tu llevas pantalones". Le reclamé y él solo rió, aparentemente divertido.

"Oh vamos, te pondré la calefacción, ¿Si?". Dijo mientras presionaba un botón y el aire caliente comenzaba a inundar el auto.

Suspiré satisfecha y cerré los ojos al sentir como el calor poco a poco volvía a mi cuerpo. Lo escuché encender el auto y comenzar a manejar; no tardaremos mucho, ya que estamos cerca de mi casa y el desvío fue breve. Sentí un ligero movimiento sobre mi hombro y al abrir los ojos, me encontré con otro par de ojos zafiros que me sonreían suavemente.

"¿Qué paso?". Murmuré mientras bostezaba.

"Llegamos. Te dormiste en cuanto salimos del bar". Me informó y yo solo gemí cómoda. "Por cierto…". Habló nuevamente y cuando lo vi, noté cierta confusión. "No me dijiste que es lo que querías por haber ganado la apuesta". Sonreí.

"Quiero que me pintes"

Frunció el entrecejo sorprendido y confuso. Estoy segura que habrá pensando en cientos de cosas que yo pude haber pedido, pero estoy segura que jamás imaginó que le pudiera pedir eso. Le sonreí mientras estiraba mi mano hacia el asiento trasero y tomaba mi vestido. ¿Cómo voy a subir a mi departamento solo con este saco? No pienso subir y arriesgarme a todo el mundo me vea semidesnuda, pensarán que estoy ebria o drogada. Creo que no me queda de otra más que ponerme de nuevo el vestido húmedo. Lo desdoblé frente a mí y suspiré.

"No te lo volverás a poner". Volteé de inmediato a ver a Seiya, quien me veía seriamente y se bajaba del auto, rodeándolo y abriendo la puerta de mi lado. "Dame las llaves de tu departamento y te traeré algo para que te pongas". Ante aquello sonreí.

"¿No sería mejor si me dieras tus pantalones?". Hizo un mohín gracioso y suspiró, negando y estirando mi mano en espera de las llaves.

Abrí la bolsa y le entregué las llaves de mi departamento y de inmediato él se fue. Estoy segura que el guardia debe esta dormido y por eso Seiya entró sin siquiera detenerse. ¿Estará pensando en mi premio por haber ganado? Quizás ya no menciono nada y no piensa cumplir. Debería molestarme, pero creo que con lo que sucedió en el bar, me doy por ganadora. Realmente no se que hubiera pasado si la cordura no le regresa a él o a mí; no quisiera que se hubiera detenido, pero tampoco quería pasar una noche de pasión sobre esa mesa de billar que aparte de dura, estaba muy plana. Suspiré y cerré los ojos; tengo mucho sueño.

Escuché como la puerta era abierta y abrí los ojos asustada, encontrándome con un Seiya que me sonreía divertido. Me entregó un pantalón y le sonreí.

"Fue lo único que encontré…como no me dijiste en donde guardabas tu ropa". Se excusó mientras se daba vuelta, para después negar al viento y voltearse. "¿Para que me volteo? No veré nada que no haya visto y tocado ya". Sonreí ante tal descaro. De verdad que Seiya me está sorprendiendo cada vez más.

Me puse rápidamente el pantalón y una vez lista, tomé mis cosas, salí del coche y le sonreí a Seiya. Realmente este día no terminó tan mal como yo pensé que terminaría. Nos vimos y sonreímos.

"Te espero a partir del martes en mi departamento". ¿De que está hablando? Sonrió al ver mi confusión y pasó una mano alrededor de mi cintura. "¿Crees que no pagaré mi apuesta? Soy un hombre de palabra". Sonreí y asentí.

"Me alegra". Dije antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Estoy segura de que podría acostumbrarme a esto. "Pero... ¿Porque el martes y no el lunes?". Indagué curiosa.

"Porque los lunes no me gusta trabajar". Ante aquello sonreí. "Espero que la próxima vez que venga a tu departamento, no me dejes afuera y hablando con la puerta". Reí al recordar sus gritos esta mañana a través de la puerta. "No sabes la vergüenza que me dio pasar junto con tu vecino. Ni siquiera volteé a mirarlo". ¿Darien lo vio? Era de esperarse…solo nosotros habitamos ese piso. Ya me imagino todas las conclusiones a las que su romántica cabecita debió haber llegado. Luego me encargare de eso. "En fin, tengo que irme". Me soltó lentamente y con una última sonrisa, comencé a caminar hacia el edificio ante su atenta mirada.

Subí sin voltear a ver si él seguía ahí. Esto solamente es un gusto…un simple desliz que tengo para no aburrirme. Sin embargo, parece que aun tengo que resolver ciertos asuntitos antes de que se salgan de control. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y entré; suspiré en cuanto me lancé sobre la cama y pensaba en lo que tengo que hacer cuanto antes. Tengo que aclararle las cosas a Haruka Tenouh antes de que a su arrogante cabeza se le ocurra una estupidez; debo hablar con Darien e intentar que no vea en mí a su futura esposa, ¿Cómo se que lo hace? Solo basta con ver sus ojos para darse cuenta que él busca a la compañera de toda la vida; y por último…debo hablar con Yaten y dejarle en claro que por muy tentadora que sea la idea de arruinarle la vida a su tonta novia, lo mejor será dejar todo tipo de relación que tengamos. Taiki no me preocupa, no creo que sea un hombre al que le guste fracasar, menos en su matrimonio.

¿Razón de este cambio tan drástico?

Seiya Kou.

Hombre interesante…

…Hombre con quien disfrutaré al máximo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_¡HoLa!_

_Bien, me atrasé. Mucho. Jaja, pero es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza, que hacer y gente que despedir (emiiiiiiii T.T); Pero aquí esta el capítulo 6. Pero presten atención…por favor…_

_¡No se dejen llevar! Si creen que en el próximo capítulo Serena y Seiya ya se verán como algo "más" que "amigs", ni se hagan ilusiones xD Porque no espero que este fic sea miel, rosas y sonrisas. ¡Al contrario! Y si quieren, les dejo un adelantito del próximo capítulo, mm…¿tres líneas por POV esta bien, no? Pero antes, les agradezco mucho mucho mucho mucho sus reviews. ¡Superamos los 100! Estoy tan feliz que salto de alegría n.n muchas gracias a:_

**Emi Black Poe,** **SERENABOMBON**, **Tsuki Ai Kou,** **Kaoru Himura t., Reicy Kou, KIRA MOON, Princesa TsukinoKou, ShinobuByako, Rosy, 3rill, Bunny CK, Sailor Venus Healer, Zauberry, Ydiel, Marisa Makou, Beatriz Ventura, Kawaiieli, Ana Karen, ORKIDEA, Dark Lillie, Mely Kou. **

_Bueno, todas ustedes colaboraron para superar los 100 reviews en tan poco tiempo y eso debe hacernos sentir bien :P Muchas gracias Andrea por ser mi review 100 xDD Y mm…si alguien ha visto cierto review en este fic, jeje, ignórenlo completamente. Ya no habrá otro review como ese…ténganlo por seguro. _

_Otra cosita, muchas lectores y uno que otro lector por ahí :P no sabían que tengo un Foro abierto o.o Así que les hago la invitación a que se pasen por ahí. Si tienen cuenta pueden participar y dejar su opinión o abrir un Topic. Si no tienen cuenta,, pasen a Topic de "Sobre el Foro", ahí les digo como pueden abrir una, como comentar en el foro o abrir un Topic. Además, tienen la oportunidad de conocer a gente muy linda, especial y sobre todo, convivir y comentar. Jajaja, bueno, ya basta de publicidad gratuita. Ahora, si los adelantos antes de que me alargueeeee y ni dé nada :P_

**Siguiente capítulo**

_**Haruka Tenoh POV**_

"_Buenos días Serena". Aun cuando escuché el saludo de Darien no volteé a verlo. Mi mirada esta sobre la mujer que acaba de demostrarme que este mundo puede llegar a ser bastante irónico. "Oh, te presento a Haruka Tenouh, un amigo". Me presentó con cordialidad y diversión. "Haruka, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi vecina". Fugazmente vi a Darien y noté la mirada que me estaba dando. Una mirada que claramente interpreté como: es ella._

_**Taiki Kou POV**_

"_Si fue tu intención Seiya. No entiendo como pueden creer que a pesar de todo, me conozcan tan poco como para pensar eso de mí. Me hubiera encantado darles motivos para que desconfiaran de mí; pero ni siquiera me creo capaz de engañar a Amy, mucho menos con Serena". De pronto, mis labios se curvearon por si solos en una sonrisa fría. "¿O qué? ¿Tu si te animarías a andar con una mujer como ella Seiya? ¿Te animarías a dejar a tu insoportable esposa por una mujer hermosa y divertida como lo es Serena Tsukino?". Lo que empezó como un comentario serio, terminó siendo sarcástico. _

_**Darien Chiba POV**_

_Me siento helado. Me siento de la misma manera que cuando me dijeron que mi hermana había muerto. Con el paso del tiempo pensé que jamás tendría el mal sabor de boca que ahora tengo; pero me equivoqué. Michiru no puede estar desahuciada, simplemente es imposible. Es una mujer talentosa…hermosa…es… es ¡Michiru! ¡Por Dios! Es la prometida de mi mejor amigo, la mujer que se ganó mi amistad y mi confianza con creces. No puede estar enferma…no puede. _

_**Yaten Kou POV**_

"_Sí". Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estoy seguro de que esperaba que me comportara orgulloso y negara cualquier debilidad. Pues lo siento por ella, pero me considero un hombre muy sincero. Y quizás esa sinceridad es la que me ha traído más problemas de los que quiero. "Me gusta saber que si existe la mujer capaz de enloquecerme con una mirada; me encanta la manera en que tratas de manejar cada cosa, sin darte cuenta de que la única controlada eres tú misma". Apretó los dientes, pero no bajo la mirada. _

_**Seiya Kou POV**_

_Maldición, se suponía que tenía que hablar con ella y dejarle las cosas en claro. Se suponía que no caería en sus trampas ni en sus engaños. Pero sobre todo, se suponía que para esta hora, yo debería estar en mi departamento intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero no. Estoy en su auto, tranquilamente recargado y con la vista fija en las calles vacías. Respirando cómodamente y aparentando la calma que no tengo. _

_**Serena Tsukino POV**_

_No lo detuve, solamente me acerqué a la puerta y vi como esperaba impaciente el elevador. ¿Voy o no voy? ¡Yo no hice nada malo! Es cierto que debería ser honesta y darle las razones, pero es que…es algo muy privado. No puedo andar contándolo como si nada a todo el mundo. Se abrió el elevador y él entró, por lo que suspiré y emparejé la puerta, corriendo de inmediato hacia el elevador antes de que se cerrara. _

_-_

_Es todo lo que puedo decirles n.n Ojalá que la próxima vez que suba un capítulo sea el miércoles, ya que el jueves y viernes estaré bastante ocupada. Por cierto, les tengo una gran noticia. La mejor de mi vida…_

_¡Tengo mis boletos para el Pre-estreno de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix! ¿A que es una noticia genial, no? Jajaja, se que a ustedes les ha de importar un pepino, pero…es que solo tres cosas me hacen muy feliz. El chocolate, los reviews y HP. Jajaja. Hasta pronto _:P

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy **

**P.D:** ¿Quieres que te invite a ver Harry Potter? Con gusto y ya que terminaste de leer hasta aquí…pues deja un review ¿no? n.n


	7. Insomnio

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

**-**

**Capítulo VII**

**-**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Estoy seguro de que es ella.

No pueden haber dos personas con el mismo perfume enloquecedor alrededor de mí, ¿Verdad? Desde que Darien me entregó mis llaves el otro día, no he podido dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Serena sea la vecina de Darien. Sé que suena ridículo y hasta obsesivo…pero estoy seguro que no puede haber dos personas con ese mismo olor. Mis llaves tenían aquel aroma que ella llevaba cuando subió a mi auto.

Y ahora, parado frente al edificio de Darien no sé si entrar y satisfacer mi duda o dejar que esta me siga carcomiendo de esta manera. Me estoy volviendo loco y Michiru ya lo ha notado. Y comienza a ser fastidioso el que pregunte decenas de veces al día si me encuentro bien. Me encantaría poder satisfacer su duda. Suspiré justo cuando el elevador se abría y sonreí de medio lado cuando vi a Darien salir y verme con sorpresa.

"¿Debo sentirme honrado al ver que tus visitas son mas frecuentes?". Me dice mientras sonríe burlón.

"Deberías sentirte honrado con el simple hecho de ser amigo mío". Respondí arrogante.

"Pues bien, lamento decepcionarte". Se quitó los lentes negros que llevaba y me vio de manera seria. "¿Debo suponer que ya ha pasado tu episodio nervioso?"

Arqueé una ceja ante aquello y solo sonreí mientras me presionaba el pecho con una mano, fingiendo dolor, más emocional que físico.

"Puedes llegar a ser muy cruel Darien". Contesté y pronto sentí su mirada burlesca. "Pero si, mi episodio nervioso ha pasado".

Darien negó y desvió la mirada al igual que yo al ver llegar un auto y estacionarse fuera del edificio. No puedo ver de quien se trata, pero parece que a Darien el auto ya le es conocido, ya que esta sonriendo un poco. ¿Será su vecina? Apagó el auto y se abrió la puerta. Estoy sudando. Que se baje.

Debe de ser una broma. Y de muy mal gusto.

Es ella. ¡Lo sabía! Serena es la vecina de Darien.

Cerró el auto y volteo a vernos; no está sorprendida, pero tampoco creo que ella se haya esperado el verme aquí. De reojo veo que Darien aún sigue sonriendo como idiota. Aún no puedo creer que este mundo sea tan pequeño; ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no es otra mujer la que Darien tanto sueña? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

"Buenos días Darien". En cuanto llegó y se acercó a nosotros sonrió. Y no me importa que Darien sea mi amigo; ¡Solo yo tengo derecho a esa sonrisa! Volteó a verme y sonrío un poco, como si fuera un completo extraño y no un imbécil más que besa el suelo por donde pasa.

"Buenos días Serena". Aun cuando escuché el saludo de Darien no volteé a verlo. Mi mirada esta sobre la mujer que acaba de demostrarme que este mundo puede llegar a ser bastante irónico. "Oh, te presento a Haruka Tenouh, un amigo". Me presentó con cordialidad y diversión. "Haruka, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi vecina". Fugazmente vi a Darien y noté la mirada que me estaba dando. Una mirada que claramente interpreté como: _es ella._

"Un placer". Estiró su mano y yo la estreché, viendo la misma sonrisa que me dio cuando Michiru nos presentó.

"Igualmente". Mi voz sonó fría. Lo sé porque Darien volteó a verme seriamente y ella me soltó lentamente y con cierto aire desconcertado. "¿Fue ella quien se encontró mis llaves?". Pregunté a Darien y noté de reojo como Serena solo fruncía el entrecejo. Si ella quiere jugar, jugaremos.

"Sí". Ante aquello volví mi vista de nuevo a ella, quien se había relajado al ver que ambos la estábamos viendo.

"¿Eran suyas?". Preguntó con normalidad y yo asentí. De repente vio el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y sonrió. "Lo lamento, tengo que irme". Se excusó viendo a Darien, quien seguía idiotizado por ella. Espero que yo no me vea así. Se volteó hacia mí y sonrió. "Un placer. Nos veremos Darien".

"Hasta pronto". Respondió Darien al verla subir por las escaleras. Teniendo elevador, ¿Se va por las escaleras?

Solo a mí me pueden pasar este tipo de cosas. Solo a mí me castiga el cielo. ¡¿Por qué?! Suspiré con pesadez. De todas las mujeres, tenía que ser Serena la mujer que no solo me trae loco a mí, si no que a Darien también.

"Haruka". Voltee a ver a quien me llamaba y me encontré con la mirada sonriente de mi mejor amigo. "Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?". No creo conveniente decirle lo que pienso de Serena.

Darien y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años. Él es para mi como un hermano; aquel con quien hice un pacto de nunca fijarnos en la misma mujer. Siempre he respetado eso aún cuando varias de sus parejas en turno me llegaron a gustar. Pero siempre me contuve. Siempre…hasta ahora. No puede gustarnos la misma mujer. Simplemente no puede. De hecho, yo la vi primero. Por lo tanto, tengo más derecho sobre ella, ¿No? Además Serena no es mujer para Darien; desde siempre lo que él ha soñado es encontrar a la mujer capaz de convertirse en su compañera de toda la vida…y ella no es esa mujer. No puede ser esa mujer. Es simplemente imposible. Ellos ni siquiera llegarían a congeniar porque…bueno…pues porque son muy diferentes.

"No lo sé. Es la primera vez que la veo…así que no sabría que decirte". Respondí y vi la mirada ilusionada de Darien.

"Pues mejor, no quiero que luego andes detrás de ella como muchas otras veces". Ante aquello sonreí. Más por obligación que por gusto. Si él supiera…

"Sabes que jamás me atrevería a enredarme con tus…asuntos". Ante aquello sonrió.

"Aún recuerdas el pacto". Pareciera pregunta, pero ambos sabemos que es una afirmación. Asentí y lo vi ver su reloj de la misma manera en que Serena lo hizo hace unos momentos. "Tengo que irme. Tengo varios pendientes en el hospital".

"De acuerdo. Yo…tengo que ir por Michiru; no se sentía bien esta mañana que me llamó". Informé y la mirada de Darien se volvió seria de repente.

"No estará embarazada, ¿O sí?".

¡¿Qué?!

"¡No! ¿Quién me crees que soy? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer casarme y tu diciendo que Michiru puede estar embarazada. Por favor, aún me queda algo de cordura". Negó con aquella seriedad que me aburre y yo sonreí. "Además, mi segundo nombre es precavido". Ante aquello volvió a negar, solo que ahora sonriendo.

"En fin, creo entonces que luego nos veremos". Asentí y ambos caminamos, subiendo a nuestros autos.

Me hizo una señal con la mano y se alejo. En cuanto dobló la calle, apagué el auto y rápidamente entré al edificio. Ahora necesito hablar con ella. Saber en que demonios está pensando y a que esta jugando. Subí rápidamente por las escaleras y en cuanto estuve frente a su puerta, toqué insistentemente. Tardó un par de segundos, pero pronto abrió la puerta, viéndome con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?". Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué jamás mencionaste que Darien y tu se conocían? Sabías que éramos amigos…siempre lo has sabido". Acusé de inmediato y la vi borrar, poco a poco, esa maldita sonrisa.

"Estás paranoico. Pero no, yo no tenía idea de que tu y Darien eran amigos y hubiera deseado jamás saberlo". Respondió con dureza.

"Estás jugando con él". Esta tampoco era una pregunta. "Lo estás ilusionando y le estás haciendo creer que eres la mujer ideal. No eres más que una mentirosa". La acusé fríamente. Sin embargo ella sonrió.

"Eres un mal amigo". ¿Qué? "No estoy fingiendo nada. No lo necesito. Tú solamente has querido ver en mí a una mujer incansable, sensual…pues esa es la que te doy, porque eso soy. Si embargo, Darien ha querido ver en mí a la mujer trabajadora y amable…aquella que siempre he sido, pero que tú no puedes ver al estar tan cegado y necesitado sexualmente". Apreté los puños, furioso.

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?". Mascullé furioso. "Si piensas que me voy a creer ese cuento, es que eres muy tonta. No eres más que una farsante"

"Y tu no eres más que un maldito engreído al que no le importa en lo más mínimo engañar a su mejor amigo. ¿Crees que no sé que si te ofreciera entrar a mi departamento, aceptarías gustoso? No te interesa dañar a Darien mientras tu tengas lo que quieres…No eres más que estúpido arrogante"

La tomé con violencia de los hombros, hundiendo mis manos sobre ella y disfrutando de la expresión de dolor que se apoderó de su rostro. No voy a dejar que una mujer con aires de grandeza se atreva a insultarme cuando ella no es mejor que yo. Me importa poco si la estoy lastimando…ella no sabe con quien se está metiendo.

"¿Te crees muy lista? Pues te informo que no es bueno jugar con fuego...al final puedes resultar muy quemada". Intentó soltarse, pero al hacerlo solo se hacía más daño, por lo que sonreí y la apreté un poco más, soltándola de golpe.

"Eres un imbécil". Masculló furiosa mientras apretaba los dientes.

"Y tu eres una maldita mentirosa. No creas que esto se va a quedar así…me encargaré personalmente de que Darien se entere de la clase de mujer que eres". Eso, en lugar de asustarla o al menos preocuparla, pareció divertirla. Sonrió y dejó de frotarse los hombros.

"¿Si no soy tuya…no soy de nadie?"

"Si"

¡¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?! Fruncí el ceño cuando la vi sonreír con arrogancia. Acabo de arruinarlo todo, pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo, sé que ella tiene razón. No podría verla de la mano de Darien, mucho menos soportaría el que se besaran frente a mí o peor aún…que tuvieran algo que ver. Sería imposible de soportar.

"Ahora que ya hemos aclarado tus malditas dudas…haz el favor de largarte. No te quiero volver a ver, porque si lo hago, seré yo personalmente quien le diga a Darien la verdad. Y creo, que yo no soy quien lleva las de perder, ¿O sí?" Y antes de contestarle, me había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Tiene razón. Quien lleva las de perder soy yo; quien ha estado obsesionado desde el principio soy yo. No tengo con que defenderme…ya que ella jamás dio muestras de querer algo en serio conmigo.

¡Maldita sea! Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas… ¿Por qué solo a mí?

**-**

**Taiki Kou POV**

Toqué el timbre y esperé.

"¿Taiki?". Sonreí al ver la expresión sorprendida de mi hermano. "Pasa"

Entré al departamento y me senté en el sofá más cercano, suspirando una vez que mis manos taparon mi rostro. Estoy cansado. De todo; de mi vida, de mi matrimonio y de la crisis que enfrenta.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?". Me ofreció Seiya y yo negué, aún con las manos en el rostro. Lo sentí sentarse junto a mí y levanté el rostro. "¿Qué pasa Tai?". Sonreí.

"¿Tai? No me llamabas así desde que éramos niños". Aquello también hizo sonreír un poco a Seiya, pero pronto ambos nos pusimos serios. "Me siento perdido. Mi matrimonio va cada vez peor". Informé pesadamente. "Desde que pasó el numerito en el restaurante ni yo ni Amy nos dirigimos la palabra. Nos ignoramos como si fuéramos dos extraños y…me siento cansado".

"¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella nuevamente?". Me aconsejó con humildad y yo sonreí con ironía.

"¿Qué crees tu que hago todos los días al levantarme y al llegar a mi casa? Intento dejar todos estos problemas de lado e intentar que nuestro matrimonio vuelva a ser lo que era antes, pero es imposible. Siempre que intento hablar con ella, saca cualquier estúpido pretexto para evadirme. Con decirte que yo tengo que dormir en la recámara de huéspedes". Dije con burla.

Silencio. El mismo silencio que me ha acompañado a la oficina, a mi casa y a todos lados donde voy. Antes hubiera tomado el trabajo como distracción, pero esta vez no puedo; esta vez no sé si haya una solución. Tampoco quiero el divorcio. Eso es llegar a los extremos…aunque me siento en uno. Las cosas se han salido de control y no se porque. Quiero entender que he hecho mal para fracasar en lo único que realmente me ha importado en la vida, quiero saber si he sido un mal hombre para que me toque lidiar con un matrimonio que va en pique.

"¿No te comentó nada de lo que pasó en el restaurante?". La pregunta de Seiya me hace voltear a verlo y suspirar.

"Solo lo menciono cuando me acusó de serle infiel". Dije con pesadez.

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad te cree capaz de engañarla?". La pregunta de Seiya me la he hecho millones de veces desde que Amy la hizo.

¿Serle infiel? Siempre he considerado la infidelidad como la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de los problemas que se tienen en un matrimonio. He tenido varias oportunidades de serle infiel a Amy, pero jamás hice algo para que ella dudara de mí. No entiendo ahora porque ahora se ha puesto en el papel de esposa mártir y me ha hecho pasar los peores días de mi vida. ¿Serle infiel? Bah, como si serlo fuera tan fácil. Hoy en día, no todas las mujeres están dispuestas a ser la amante de un hombre. No creo que Serena de esa imagen a la gente. ¿Por qué Serena? Pues porque es con quien Amy me ha acusado y ha definido como: Esa mujer rubia.

"Muchas veces me pregunto porque no le di motivos para que desconfiara". Dije de pronto en voz alta y sentía la mirada fija de Seiya.

"¿Qué tratas de decir?"

"Que…he tenido oportunidad de serle infiel a Amy. Me preguntó si he hecho bien en rechazar todas esas proposiciones". Rápidamente me volteé hacia mi hermano, quien me veía sorprendido y sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle.

"No estarás hablando en serio". Sonreí al notar la expresión de preocupación de Seiya.

"¿Cuándo me has escuchado bromeado con las cosas importantes? No quiero decir que he engañado a Amy…simplemente intento decirte que si mi matrimonio se iba a arruinar, al menos hubiera sido por una buena razón". Aclaré y pronto escuché su suspiro aliviado.

"¿Realmente crees que ya no haya solución para sus problemas? Son solo unos problemas de comunicación". Negué ante las palabras de Seiya.

"No es solo eso. Son problemas de comunicación, de confianza, de respeto…de todo. En el despacho intento saturarme de trabajo para no tener que enfrentarme a la tensión en casa; pero ya ni el trabajo me distrae".

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay alguien más? ¿De que no ha habido alguien que te…digamos, que te haya aconsejado mal?". Fruncí el ceño ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué demonios esta diciendo Seiya?

"No entiendo".

"Me refiero a si no ha habido una persona que te diera un consejo y que éste resultara mal". Aclaró, dejándome más confundido todavía.

"No". Respondí al ver la mirada suspicaz de mi hermano sobre mí. "No me digas que tu también crees la misma estupidez que Amy". Al ver que Seiya arqueaba una ceja, suspiré. "Según ella, la culpa de que desconfíe de mí, es porque yo tengo algo que ver con Serena Tsukino".

Silencio. Esta vez es un silencio un poco más tenso que el anterior. Me pregunto si Amy ha considerado el tomarnos un tiempo para reflexionar las cosas; estoy harto. Necesito alejarme de todo esto que me está asfixiando…sin embargo, aún tengo que hacer un par de cositas si quiero arreglar todo. Levanté la mirada hacia Seiya. Esta callado y pensativo…demasiado pensativo diría yo.

"Y… ¿Es verdad? Quiero decir, tú y Serena Tsukino…". Dejó la frase sin terminar cuando me vio ponerme de pie. ¿Cómo demonios mi propio hermano puede creer eso de mí? Volteé a verlo resentido. "Lo lamento"

"¿Qué es lo que hice para que crean eso de mí?". Pregunté molesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"No fue mi intención Taiki. Discúlpame". Negué mientras abría la puerta, volteando a ver el rostro arrepentido de Seiya antes de salir.

"Si fue tu intención Seiya. No entiendo como pueden creer que a pesar de todo, me conozcan tan poco como para pensar eso de mí. Me hubiera encantado darles motivos para que desconfiaran de mí; pero ni siquiera me creo capaz de engañar a Amy, mucho menos con Serena". De pronto, mis labios se curvearon por si solos en una sonrisa fría. "¿O qué? ¿Tu si te animarías a andar con una mujer como ella Seiya? ¿Te animarías a dejar a tu insoportable esposa por una mujer hermosa y divertida como lo es Serena Tsukino?". Lo que empezó como un comentario serio, terminó siendo sarcástico.

Vi de repente como el rostro de mi hermano cambiada y se tornaba duro, como si con mencionarle la idea le hubiera hecho pensar en algo malo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y por un segundo me pareció ver en su mirada una especia de contradicción, como si estuviera confundido. Suspiro y clavó sus ojos en mi. Siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, Seiya tiene los ojos de nuestro padre; azules y profundos…como dos zafiros recién descubiertos. Pronto sonrió, dejándome ver una sonrisa burlona que me dio un mal presentimiento.

"Por muy insoportable que fuera mi esposa, jamás la cambiaría por una mujer tan superficial y egocéntrica como Serena Tsukino". Y esas palabras me hicieron sentir raro.

Quizás sea porque llegue a sentir cierta estima por esa rubia, pero sea lo que sea, no creo que Seiya la conozca lo suficiente como para que piense así de ella. Yo no creo que sea esa mujer superficial, mucho menos egocéntrica de la que Seiya habla; quizás hasta se está equivocando de persona. Suspiré y me di la vuelta.

"Como sea. Tengo que irme…tengo bastante trabajo". Corté cualquier tipo de plática que fuera a haber entre ambos. Sin embargo, pronto sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

"¿Estás molesto por lo que acabo de decir sobre esa mujer?". Preguntó desconcertado. Yo solo sonreí un poco, ya más calmado que antes.

"Para nada, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?". Largos segundos duro su mirada sobre mi rostro. Algo que odio de él es eso…su suspicacia y la manera en que se da cuenta si muchas veces le mentimos. De repente sonrió y le correspondí. Quizás esta plática no fue tan mala. Solo un poco.

"Entonces, supongo que nos hablamos luego". Asentí a lo que acababa de decir y salí de su departamento.

Realmente la plática me incomodó. No entiendo como una persona como Seiya sea capaz de hacer un juicio hacia alguien a quien no conoce realmente. No creo que Serena sea de ese tipo de mujeres; mientras la traté me dio la impresión de ser una mujer muy diferente a la que él acaba de describir. La considero una mujer tranquila, inteligente, divertida. ¿Superficial? Es cierto que es preciosa, pero eso no signifique que sea superficial… ¿Egocéntrica? Es lo más loco que he escuchado. Puede dar la apariencia que sea, pero jamás la encontraría egocéntrica.

Subí a mi auto, dirigiéndome directamente hacia mi oficina. Solo espero que esta vez mi secretaria deje los incómodos comentarios acerca de la infidelidad, porque si sigue así, creo que pensaré seriamente en conseguir nueva secretaria. Pero sobre todo, necesito mandar un arreglo floral urgente. Aunque creo que esta vez lo llevaré personalmente.

**-**

**Darien Chiba POV**

"Adelante". Dije cuando escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi oficina. Levanté la mirada y sonreí cuando vi como la doctora Mizuno me sonreía un poco. "Doctora, siéntese"

"Lamento mucho si lo estoy interrumpiendo". Se disculpo mientras intentaba brindarme una sonrisa sincera.

Es gracioso como las personas intentan engañar a las demás con ese tipo de sonrisas falsas. Hace meses la felicidad que irradiaba era envidiada, incluso por mí; esta vez su rostro se ve cansado y ojeroso, como si aquella luz que irradiaba se hubiera apagado.

"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?". Pregunte intentando que el silencio no se apropiara del ambiente.

"Quería proponerle que me cediera su turno. Es decir, intercambiarnos los turnos nocturnos de esta semana; supe que le tocan a usted y como muchas veces yo he abusado de su confianza, me encantaría poder regresarle el favor doctor Chiba". La vi sorprendido. Quizás muy sorprendido, pero es que no puedo creerlo.

Si bien es cierto que muchas veces he tenido que cambiar mis turnos con ella por que me lo pide por favor, ya sea para estar en su casa con su esposo o para salir y jamás me he negado, no puedo creer que ahora ella quiera cambiar mis turnos nocturnos por los suyos que son en la mañana. Quizás tiene problemas en su matrimonio y no quiere afrontarlos. Bah, seguramente estoy paranoico. Si de algo estamos seguros en este hospital, es de que Amy Mizuno es una de las personas más valientes que este hospital ha conocido y no creo que sea ese tipo de personas que huyen para no afrontar sus problemas.

Me quite los lentes y suspiré mientras le sonreía levemente. Es una mujer preciosa, inteligente y felizmente casada. ¿Qué problema puede tener? Me vio con aquella gentileza con que sus pacientes la reconocen y me sonrió en espera de una respuesta.

"Por mi no hay ningún problema". Accedí brindándole una sonrisa amable. "Mandaré a una enferma con los datos de los pacientes que usted se encargará de atender a partir de esta noche". Asintió y suspiro cansadamente. "¿Se encuentra bien?".

Levantó la mirada poco a poco, dejando que una sombra melancólica se instalara en su rostro y sus labios cayeran, dando una imagen bastante deprimente. Jamás pensé verla de esta manera. Asintió levemente y bajó las manos hasta su regazo.

"Es solo cansancio". Contestó con aquella mirada tranquila.

"¿Está segura de querer cambiar el turno? Si esta cansada, lo mejor será que se vaya a casa a descansar. Tramite sus vacaciones y…"

"No creo que sea lo mejor". Me interrumpió de manera triste. "Mi esposo y yo…no estamos teniendo una buena etapa". Ah…con que al final si tiene problemas en su matrimonio "Bueno, tengo que irme. Hay pacientes esperando". Se excuso poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por su apoyo doctor Chiba". Agradeció y sonreí.

"No hay problema"

Y con una pequeña sonrisa salió. ¿Qué tipo de problemas puede tener una mujer como ella? Como ya dije, es una mujer preciosa, quizás no sea una belleza como Serena, sin embargo tiene un aire tranquilo y dulce que atrae. Es una mujer profesional e inteligente; casada y…bueno, digamos que aunque su matrimonio no esté pasando por una buena etapa, lo más seguro es que pronto lo superen. En todo el tiempo que ella ha trabajado en este hospital, su extraordinaria profesionalidad la ha llevado a ser considerada de las mejores. Sus pacientes la quieren y las enfermeras la admiran. Nuevamente me pregunto, ¿Qué tipo de problemas puede tener una mujer como ella?

Escuché como tocaban nuevamente la puerta y suspiré, poniéndome los lentes de nuevo. Solamente los uso cuando las letras están demasiado pequeñas en los expedientes.

"Adelante". Concedí y rápidamente vi como una enfermera sonreía al verme.

"Doctor Chiba, afuera los busca una señorita llamada Michiru Kahio". ¿Michiru?

"Por favor, dígale que pase". Pedí de inmediato y me puse de pie cuando vi entrar a una Michiru pálida y con aspecto cansado.

Me acerqué de inmediato a ayudarla, sentándola en la camilla que estaba junto a mí. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se tallaba un poco la frente de forma débil. ¿A esto se refería Haruka cuando decía que no se sentía bien?

"Michiru". La llamé y lentamente la vi abrir los ojos. Opacos, débiles.

"Le dije a Haruka…". Aspiró aire y exhalo cansada. "…que esperaría por él, pero creo que no resistí". Sonrió un poco y yo la ayudé a recostarse en la camilla.

"No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Qué sucede?". Indagué mientras iba hacia mi estante y tomaba el estetoscopio. Me acerqué de nuevo a ella y me acerqué para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. "Inhala………Exhala………Inhala………Exhala………". Sus latidos son débiles. Muy débiles. No es normal. "Tu ritmo cardiaco no esta bien". Le informé y vi en ella una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso ya lo sé. Mi tiempo se está terminando Darien". ¿De que esta hablando?

"¿Qué intentas decirme Michiru?". Interrogué mientras sentía como ella tomaba mi mano serenamente y suspiraba pesadamente.

"Cuando tenía 10 años, los doctores me diagnosticaron un extraño padecimiento en el corazón. Mi familia intentó buscar soluciones pero…". Suspiró. "…los doctores no podía hacer nada más que controlar la enfermedad con medicamentos". Explicó tranquila y sonriéndome levemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Quiero saber antes de que la boca se me termine de secar.

"Quiero decir que…hace unos meses los doctores me han dicho que los medicamentos han dejado de funcionar. Mi cuerpo, mi organismo…mi corazón ya no responde". Cerró los ojos, ignorando como los míos se abrían incrédulos.

"Te desahuciaron". Susurré con la poca voz que me queda.

Y para mi desgracia, ella abrió un poco los ojos, dejando que los míos vieran las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Y asintió.

Me siento helado. Me siento de la misma manera que cuando me dijeron que mi hermana había muerto. Con el paso del tiempo pensé que jamás tendría el mal sabor de boca que ahora tengo; pero me equivoqué. Michiru no puede estar desahuciada, simplemente es imposible. Es una mujer talentosa…hermosa…es… es ¡Michiru! ¡Por Dios! Es la prometida de mi mejor amigo, la mujer que se ganó mi amistad y mi confianza con creces. No puede estar enferma…no puede.

Sentí su mano deslizarse sobre la mía, tomándola con ambas y eleve lentamente el rostro, viendo que se había secado las lágrimas y ahora su mirada expresaba miedo. Miedo con angustia.

"Prométeme que pase lo que pase…no se lo contarás a Haruka. Nunca". No puede estar hablando en serio.

"Haruka es mi mejor amigo. No puedes…no podemos ocultarle algo como esto". Dije confuso. Sin embargo ella me sonrió, triste, pero con aquel brillo único.

"Si podemos. No quiero que él este conmigo por lástima si se entera. Quiero que si se va de mi lado, se vaya porque ha dejado de amarme. Pero no quiero que él se sienta responsable de mí". Y a pesar de todo, Haruka sigue siendo su prioridad.

Y no se si odiarlo por ello. Para Michiru, él es aquella luz que ella buscaba, pero para Haruka, ella es solo la mujer que logró retenerlo más tiempo. Conozco a Haruka lo suficiente como para saber que él no se sentirá responsable de ninguna manera. Le dolerá, pero no por eso dejará de ser él. Eso pasó cuando murieron sus padres, sé que eso pasará si algo le sucede a Michiru.

"¿Entonces porque me lo cuentas?". Pregunté desconcertado. Sabe que antes que nadie, yo le contaría esto a Haruka.

"Porque necesito que me recomiendes a un especialista; esta vez quiero probar nuevos medicamentos". Comentó de manera tranquila. "Sé que eso no me salvará, pero si evitará malestares como los de hoy". Asentí y rápidamente me acerqué a mi escritorio.

Sé que esta persona estará dispuesta a medicar a Michiru de manera que no vuelva a sentir molestia. Es el mejor en este campo de la medicina y es un buen amigo. No sé de alguien superior. Le entregué la tarjeta y vi como ella la leía, sonriendo y metiéndola dentro de su pequeña bolsa. Suspiró y sacó una pequeña pastilla junto con una botellita de agua. Las tomo y después cerró los ojos, suspirando y recargándose en la pared.

"No entiendo como Haruka no se ha dado cuenta". Comenté de repente y vi como ella sonreía suavemente. Al parecer el medicamento está haciendo su efecto.

"Porque soy muy lista y cada vez que tengo este tipo de recaídas, intento reposar y avisar que no estaré disponible. Me ha funcionado desde que todo comenzó". Me explicó mientras abría los ojos y lentamente se enderezaba. "Lo que me gusta de estas pastillas es su rápido efecto". Dijo mientras lentamente se levantaba de la camilla. La ayudé, sosteniéndola por los codos y ella me sonrió agradecida. "Gracias"

"Si necesitas algo Michiru, lo que sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo". Volteó a verme y abrió la boca, por lo que yo me adelanté. "No, no le diré nada a Haruka".

Me sonrió y asintió. Un beso en la mejilla y otro suave gracias, fue lo único que me dijo antes de despedirse y salir mejor que como entró. Me senté detrás del escritorio y solo pude cerrar los ojos, mientras masajeaba mi frente cansado.

Algo que nadie sabe y nadie sabrá, es de lo profundamente enamorado que estuve de Michiru cuando la conocí. Primero la conocí yo; ambos íbamos muy seguido a la biblioteca y de casualidad formamos una amistad simple; casualidades de la vida. Al tiempo, la presenté a Haruka y no se debía ser muy observador para ver que entre ambos había química y que fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella. Nunca se lo dije, ¿Para que? De todas maneras, ella había caído ante los encantos de mi mejor amigo y aunque él tardó en aceptarlo, jamás intenté algo contra ellos. No sé si en ese tiempo era muy bueno…o muy idiota. Creo que fui de los dos; después de todo, Michiru ha sido muy feliz mientras está con él y con el tiempo pude olvidar aquello que sentía por ella, aunque no niego que me hubiera encantado ser correspondido. Pero bueno, por algo pasan las osas.

Tal vez ha llegado mi momento y quizás sea Serena la mujer adecuada. A Haruka le pareció indiferente…así que esta vez estoy seguro que no se repetirá la historia de hace mucho. Esta vez no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad.

**-**

**Yaten Kou POV**

Cerré el celular y lo guarde, concentrándome en manejar y pensar en donde puede estar Taiki.

Él es el único que me puede ayudar en estos momentos. Desde la otra vergonzosa noche, no he hablado ni con él ni con Seiya y me he dedicado a darle la ley del hielo a Mina. La tiene bien merecida. Se emborracha ella y también emborracha a Amy. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Dejarme en ridículo? Pues bien, lo logró. No pienso volver a poner un pie en ese lugar. No he hablado con ella desde esa noche y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

Suspiré cuando llegué al despacho de Taiki y me baje rápidamente. Su secretaria me vio con aquella sonrisa coqueta con que siempre nos recibe a mi y a Seiya, sin embargo hoy no tengo tiempo ni ánimos para andar ilusionando a la simple secretaria.

"¿Se encuentra mi hermano?". Quizás no fui muy cortés, pero no me importa. Estoy ansioso.

"Oh, lo lamento señor Kou. Su hermano acaba de salir hace unos momentos…no dejo avisado cuando regresaba". Maldición.

"¿No sabe a donde fue? De verdad me urge encontrarlo". Indagué serio. La pobre mujer me vio con pena y negó. ¿No se supone que una secretaria debe saber siempre donde se encuentra su jefe? Eficiente secretaria tiene Taiki. Un segundo…tengo una idea. "Lo esperaré en su oficina. Avíseme si llega". Asintió con aquella sonrisa boba y entré de inmediato.

Se que esto está mal, pero…realmente estoy desesperado. Si Serena es clienta de Taiki, quiere decir que debió dejar sus datos, así que…una pequeña intromisión no le hace ningún mal a nadie. Me senté detrás del escritorio y saqué un par de agendas que estaban en el primer cajón. Nada. Saqué las demás agendas que estaban en el segundo y tercer cajón. Nada. ¿Dónde demonios puede estar esa dirección?

Suspiré frustrado. Nada está saliendo bien este día. Deposité la vista en la agenda que estaba sobre el escritorio, debajo de una hoja de sabrá que estúpida Ley. ¡Bingo! La dirección, teléfono, celular…todo. El día comienza a mejorar considerablemente. Apunté la dirección en un papel y dejé todo como estaba antes de que yo entrara. Salí de la oficina y nuevamente vi la sonrisa coqueta de la atrevida secretaria. Sin embargo…esta vez corresponderé. La vi suspirar y tratar de reprimir un grito, por lo que me fui caminando, así evito cualquier cuestionamiento. Subí a mi auto y ahora…hacia la privada 103. Creo que tomaré la avenida, es más rápida y fácil.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho que se sintiera ofendida? Es decir, yo solo hice un comentario simple para que ella me dijera la verdad por su propia cuenta, pero eso pareció enfadarla…o al menos confundirla. Además eso no es lo único que me tiene intrigado; ¿Por qué mis dos hermanos están relacionados con ella? Yo no creo en las coincidencias, mucho menos en el destino. Es por eso que ahora me dirijo a su departamento; tiene que decirme la verdad y esta vez no dejaré que me dé evasivas ni que…

¿Qué hace el auto de Taiki afuera de su edificio?

Bajé de mi auto de prisa, confundido más que nunca. Pasé sin siquiera mirar si estaba el guardia, no me importa. Esperé el elevador y una vez que entré, me fui directo a su departamento. Estoy completamente seguro de que ese auto es el de mi hermano…no puedo equivocarme. El elevador se abrió, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía una puerta del piso. Me escondí rápidamente en un hueco que conducían a las escaleras; asomé un poco la cabeza y simplemente no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. ¡Es Taiki! Y ella…no hay duda, es Serena. Parece ser que se están despidiendo, ya que él sonríe de manera amable y comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia el elevador, que casualmente, está a un lado de mí. Maldición.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta que no pudiera verme y una vez que escuché que el elevador se abría y cerraba, subí. Caminé decidido hacia el departamento y toqué en espera de que ella me abriera y así fue. Y la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?". Me interrogó parpadeando varias veces.

"Creo que eso no importa ahora. Necesitamos hablar…ya". Aclaré sin dar tiempo a cuestionar. Suspiró y se alejó de la puerta, dejándome entrar. Tiene un bonito departamento. Me señalo el sillón y yo negué, por lo que ella se recargó en la pared más cercana, cruzando sus brazos y viéndome intrigada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Yaten?". Preguntó sin rodeos. Algo ha cambiado, lo sé. En su mirada no está aquella diversión que me vuelve loco.

"Quiero saber que pasa. Quiero que me expliques porque mis dos hermanos te conocen. Con Seiya me diste una respuesta que sinceramente, no entendí bien y acabo de ver a Taiki salir de tu departamento. ¿Qué esta pasando?". Entrecerró los ojos al ver mi mirada seria.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones…ni a ti ni a nadie". Aclaró seria. Yo negué.

"No quiero explicaciones, quiero respuestas. Realmente necesito saber que relación tienes con ellos. ¿Por qué parecen conocerte mejor que yo?". Maldición, esta plática comienza a ser bastante íntima. Eso es lo peor. Descruzó sus brazos y suspiró.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo". Aunque la respuesta fue dura, su tono fue suave. "¿Te gusta lo que hago Yaten? ¿Te gusta caer en la tentación cada vez que nos vemos?". Su mirada fue confusa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, brillantes.

¿Qué si me gusta caer en la tentación cada vez que la veo? Es una pregunta…extraña. Pero tiene respuesta.

"Sí". Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estoy seguro de que esperaba que me comportara orgulloso y negara cualquier debilidad. Pues lo siento por ella, pero me considero un hombre muy sincero. Y quizás esa sinceridad es la que me ha traído más problemas de los que quiero. "Me gusta saber que si existe la mujer capaz de enloquecerme con una mirada; me encanta la manera en que tratas de manejar cada cosa, sin darte cuenta de que la única controlada eres tú misma". Apretó los dientes, pero no bajo la mirada.

"Lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que alguna vez sucedió entre nosotros. No por mí…por ti. Por si lo has olvidado, tu ya tienes a alguien que…"

"¡No me importa Mina!". Interrumpí bruscamente y acercándome a ella. Estamos a una distancia corta. Un paso más y la tendría en mis brazos. "Maldición… esta claro que para ti solo soy uno más. Dime algo Serena, ¿Crees que me importa eso? No, no me importa porque yo jamás dejaré que mis sentimientos interfieran en esta…relación". Si ella quiere sinceridad, eso tendrá. "No somos unos adolescentes como para no darnos cuenta de que ninguno está dispuesto a arriesgar nada. Yo tengo una vida simple…tu tienes una vida independiente. Jamás te he pedido que renuncies a ella. Tampoco lo haré ahora; lo único que te pido es que te des cuenta de que me estás volviendo loco y si intentas desaparecer todas estás sensaciones que despiertas en mí, será mejor que busques otra manera". Finalicé viendo como ella apenas y parpadeaba.

Sonrió de manera suave. Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de cruzar sus manos por su espalda. Ni siquiera en situaciones serias puede dejar de ser tan atractiva. Realmente me está volviendo loco.

"Deseo. Es lo único que te produzco. Y el deseo nunca lleva a nada bueno". Comentó de forma tranquila y con los ojos cerrados todavía. "Te diré algo Yaten; no creo que seas el tipo de hombre que se preocupa por otros antes que por ti. Eres un hombre ambicioso y seguro, algo que cualquier mujer considera atractivo, yo me incluyo. Sin embargo…no eres lo suficiente observador como para darte cuenta que yo no soy la clase de mujer que tu crees. En mí solo estás viendo a la mujer que ha despertado tus instintos y no a la mujer que verdaderamente soy"

"Entonces déjame conocerla". Respondí de manera segura. Sonrió y abrió los ojos, dejando a la vista aquel brillo divertido que me fascina.

"Imposible". Respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

"No es opcional". Repliqué y su sonrisa se agrandó.

"¿Pretendes enamorarme?". Ante aquello, ahora fui yo quien sonrió. ¿Cuándo se convirtió la plática seria en algo bromista?

"¿Quieres que te enamore?". Rió y negó.

"Nunca podrías hacerlo". Arqueé una ceja y me acerqué nuevamente a ella. Ahora lo único que nos separan son centímetros. Sus ojos no huyen de los míos como la mayoría de las personas hacen. "¿No te importa saber que relación haya entre tus hermanos y yo?".

Claro que me importa. Ese es el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí. Pero ya no sé si quiero saberlo al tenerla tan cerca; ella me vuelve loco. Se ha convertido en lo que siempre he soñado; es la mujer que deseé que apareciera y con quien me siento identificado de alguna forma. Ella es…diferente. Esta vez su belleza no me interesa, ahora lo que me intriga es la mujer detrás de toda aquella belleza. Quiero conocer a la mujer que se esconde detrás de esa mirada sensual y a la que ahora me ve con desafío. Con o sin su permiso…la descubriré y sé, que lo que sea que descubra, no hará que este interés hacia ella se vuelva más pequeño.

"Ya no"

Y sin poder contenerme me incliné sobre ella, saciando las ansias que me han estado devorando desde hace mucho. Ella me correspondió a un ritmo lento que realmente disfruto. Ella es quien tiene el control; en todas las relaciones que he tenido siempre he sido yo quien tengo el control, quien da el primer paso o quien corta cualquier contacto. Pero con ella es diferente. Sus labios juegan con los míos de una forma deliciosa; como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y disfrutara cada segundo. Me encanta. Mis manos la aprisionaron de la cintura, no dejando que se escapara ni que se moviera ni un centímetro. Necesito saber que no se irá y que realmente es real esto que me causa.

Raro. Es muy raro. Si una mujer me interesaba, no tardaba ni diez minutos antes de tenerla en mi cama, pero… ¿Por qué sus besos me saben eternamente deliciosos? Claro que la deseo y nada me haría sentir más satisfecho que tenerla desnuda y hacerla mía. Pero… no puedo evitar tener miedo. Esto no es normal. Ambos somos conscientes de lo que implica está…lo que sea que tengamos. Ni ella ni yo estamos dispuestos a dejar lo que ahora tenemos. Aunque, si ella me lo pidiera, pensaría seriamente en dejar mi compromiso actual. Pero se que no me lo pedirá.

Me separé de ella y abrí los ojos, notando como ella me veía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Mis brazos aún la aprisionaban, por lo que recargó su rostro sobre su hombro sin perder ese brillo divertido.

"¿En que estabas pensando?". Ante aquello sonreí suavemente. Debí suponer que se daría cuenta de mi ausencia.

"En lo que estoy por comenzar". Ella sonrió y negó. Su mano lentamente acarició mi mejilla y fue el tacto más suave que he sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Esto se termina aquí. ¿De acuerdo?". Dijo con suavidad antes de abrir la puerta y voltear a verme, seria.

Suspiré y negué. Caminé hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteé a verla con una sonrisa pequeña, pero arrogante. No dejaré que ella sea quien termine el juego que estoy por comenzar.

"Esto no se ha terminado". Aclaré antes de salir completamente del departamento y comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

No voy a regresar. Creo que debo pensar bien en lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Me gusta y sé que no le soy indiferente…así como también sé que entre nosotros no podrá y no habrá nada más que una simple atracción. Por eso, estoy seguro de que una vez que sepa que es aquello que me atrae de ella, podré regresar a mi vida normal.

¿Por qué entonces no me siento más tranquilo?

**-**

**Seiya Kou POV**

Sé que es muy tarde, pero no puedo dormir.

Insomnio.

Desde niño lo he tenido y parece ser que de grande lo sigo teniendo.

He estado dando vueltas alrededor de la ciudad desde las 11 y aún no encuentro algo productivo que hacer. Me siento aturdido y preocupado y no consigo entender porque. Mi trabajo es perfecto, estoy sano y mi vida personal sigue igual. Lo único que podría tenerme en este estado es la relación que estoy teniendo con mis hermanos; siento que cada vez nos estamos alejando más. Y por más que yo quiera auto convencerme al recordar las palabras de Taiki y Yaten respecto a su relación con Serena Tsukino…no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que han surgido desde que mi camino se cruzó con el de ella.

No la quiero juzgar. Ya lo hice una vez y me equivoqué; esta vez no cometeré el mismo error. Cuando la conocí me pareció una mujer como muchas que he conocido; egocéntrica, vanidosa, superficial. Y con todo lo que ha pasado, me he dado cuenta que a eso se le debe agregar inteligencia y astucia que pocas veces puedo conocer. No quiero saber nada más de ella. Estoy seguro de que si ella desapareciera de mi vida y de la de mis hermanos, todo sería más fácil y podríamos volver a nuestras tranquilas vidas. Sin embargo, también soy consciente de los singulares momentos que han surgido entre nosotros.

Esta claro que ella me gusta; primero que nada soy hombre y también se apreciar la belleza en una mujer como ella, así que no puedo negarlo. Por algo nos hemos besado, primero con desenfreno, luego con pasión. Lástima que solo sea un simple gusto que no se volverá a repetir. Esa noche realmente me sucedió algo… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Liberación, locura. Sea lo que sea, sé que quizás habrá abierto algunas opciones en su cabeza, así que lo correcto sería que primero habláramos ella y yo. Pienso dejar las cosas en claro y no voy a permitir que si bien la voy a pintar, trataré de terminar lo más rápido posible y cortar cualquier vínculo que me pueda unir a ella.

Bajé del auto y me acerqué hacia el guardia que por fin está despierto y al tanto de lo que sucede. Me vio mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y trataba de enfocarme bien.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?". Me pregunta mientras me ve fijamente e intentando intimidarme con su mirada.

"Vengo a ver a la señorita Tsukino". Frunció el ceño o eso parece, ya que su blanco bigote apenas y me deja verle la boca.

"¿No le parece algo tarde para venir a visitar a las personas de este edificio?". Preguntó a la defensiva y desconfiado. Suspiré y asentí. Es cierto, es tarde, son las… vaya, pasa de medianoche.

"Es algo urgente". Realmente no estoy mintiendo, ya que por su culpa no puedo dormir.

"Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. No tengo autorización ni notificación de ningún inquilino que esperara a alguien". Suspiré con fuerza. Este hombre sirve más cuando esta dormido. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando la puerta del estacionamiento subterráneo se abrió. Vaya…aquí tienen estacionamiento subterráneo, ¿Por qué en mi edificio no hay?

Un auto prendió sus luces y comenzó a salir, hasta quedar a la altura de nosotros. Este mundo es tan pequeño. Me vio con desconcierto y luego se aclaró la garganta, volteando a ver al anciano que de repente estaba sonriendo estúpidamente.

"Buenas noches". Saludó al guardia y luego volteó a verme. "Quiero pensar que conoce a alguien más de este edificio". La vi seriamente y ella se estiró un poco, quitando el seguro de la puerta de al lado. "Suba, tengo que ir a la farmacia y no creo que le guste esperarme aquí afuera"

No dudé en subir y ella tampoco dudo en arrancar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Un silencio nos inundó, pero parece que a ella no le molesta, ya que maneja con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Como si yo no estuviera viajando a un lado de ella. Se suponía que sería yo quien la ignoraría, ¡No ella! Me aclaré un poco la garganta cuando ella estaciono el auto en la primera farmacia abierta a estas horas. La mayoría cierran temprano; me vio con expectación, esperando a que le dijera algo, sin embargo me volteé y salí del auto, viendo como ella ponto salía, viéndome con una mirada extrañada.

Tomo el típico carrito que hay fuera de este tipo de farmacias que parecen mini centros comerciales y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, ignorándome completamente. No entiendo que esta sucediendo. Pensé que ella sería la primera en romper el hielo o al menos me bombardearía con preguntas al ir a su departamento a estas horas, pero parece que no le importa. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo toma sus cosas mientras empuja el carrito; no me ve, no habla, ¡Nada! Actúa como si…como si realmente no existiera para ella. No es que me importe mucho, de hecho creo que es mejor y me hace las cosas más fáciles. Aunque no niego que me siento mal al sentirme tan ignorado…sobre todo por la mujer a la cual yo pensaba ignorar primero.

"¿No crees que es demasiado?". Se detuvo de repente, sin embargo sus ojos están sobre el cargado carrito. ¿En que momento metió todo eso ahí? Fruncí el entrecejo al ver frituras de maíz, vino y un montón de cosas que muchas amas de casa llevarían. Pero ella no es ama de casa, entonces…

"¿Por qué llevas todo eso?". Pregunté viendo el carrito que estaba junto a ella. Por estar tan distraído ni siquiera me he dado cuenta que ha estado llevando.

Me vio con una ceja enarcada. Odio ese gesto; es tan…no sé si arrogante es la palabra, pero si le da un toque bastante egocéntrico. Aunque no creo que ella piense lo mismo.

"Um…ese no es mi carrito". Sonrió de forma burlona al ver como una mujer ya mayor arrastraba el carrito lejos de nosotros. Volteé a ver el carrito que estaba parado un par de pasos atrás de ella y sonreí sin darme cuenta. ¡Sabía que no había podido hacer muchas compras aún!

Solo lleva un par de bolsas de harina, bastantes dulces, frutas y litros de leche. ¿Por qué lleva tantas cosas? Qué piensa hacer, ¿Diez pasteles? La vi a ella y vi el carrito. Definitivamente ella no encaja en la descripción de una cocinera. No me la imagino preparando galletas, llena de harina y sonriendo mientras decora sus creaciones. No, no la creo capaz de cocinar algo en su vida. Seguramente por miedo a que sus manos se maltraten.

"Quizás debería llevar más dulces. Aunque… ¿No crees que son muchos dulces?". Me pregunta esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Si antes pensaba que su gesto con la ceja era arrogante, el que frunza el ceño se me hace infantil. Haga lo que haga, no logra hacerme sentir atraído hacia ella.

"¿Por qué llevas todo eso?". Pregunte sin poder resistir ni un minuto más. Me vio con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego de tomar un par de bolsas de paletas acarameladas, suspiró, comenzando a caminar hacia las cajas.

"Porque aunque no lo creas, debo hacer la buena obra del día". ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Esta claro que quiere desviarme del tema o no contestarme.

Nos acercamos a la caja y mientras le ayudaba a poner las cosas sobre la barra, noté claramente la mirada de la cajera sobre mí. Veremos como reacciona Serena Tsukino cuando se dé cuenta que no se necesita tener un rostro y un cuerpo tan perfecto como el suyo, para llamar la atención de un hombre. Le sonreí a la muchacha, quien se sonrojo de manera violenta. Hace años que no hacía esto, desde la preparatoria, cuando era el clásico muchacho hormonal…hasta que me llegó la madurez y deje de hacer este tipo de cosas. Terminó de cobrarnos y mientras la joven verificaba la tarjeta de Serena, no puedo evitar notar que el guardia de la entrada no le quita la mirada de encima.

"Gracias por su compra, buenas noches". La voz de la cajera me hace voltear a ver a Serena, quien me ve confundida.

"¿Te encuentras bien?". Asentí sin entender muy bien su pregunta que digamos. ¿Qué si estoy bien? Parece que aún no se da cuenta de los lascivos que podemos llegar a ser los hombres. ¿Ya dije que fui un muchacho hormonal, no?

Tomé las bolsas y aunque ella me vio extrañada por tal acto, caminamos hacia la entrada. Y ese tipo, en lugar de estar haciendo su trabajo, está más ocupado viendo el movimiento de caderas de Serena. Pasamos junto a él y le guiñó un ojo, ¿Estoy pintado acaso? Sin embargo…ella lo ignoró. Olímpicamente, pasó de largo mientras yo caminaba algo sorprendido y dejábamos atrás a un hombre desairado. Subimos al auto y nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. No entiendo que está pasando. No me siento incómodo, de hecho me siento bastante normal, como si esto fuera precisamente lo que tenía que hacer.

¡Pero no lo era!

Maldición, se suponía que tenía que hablar con ella y dejarle las cosas en claro. Se suponía que no caería en sus trampas ni en sus engaños. Pero sobre todo, se suponía que para esta hora, yo debería estar en mi departamento intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero no. Estoy en su auto, tranquilamente recargado y con la vista fija en las calles vacías. Respirando cómodamente y aparentando la calma que no tengo.

Llegamos al edificio y entramos al estacionamiento subterráneo. Sigo pensando, ¿Por qué en mi edificio no hay uno? Dejar mi auto en la calle ya no es seguro. Bajamos y de inmediato me dirigí hacia la cajuela del auto, por lo que ella me vio, por quinta vez en esa noche, con una confusión en su rostro.

"No te molestes, no están tan pesadas". Alegó abriendo la cajuela y dejando a la vista las bolsas que si bien no son muchas, sí están pesadas.

"No es molestia. Además…tengo que hablar contigo". ¡Vaya! Lo dije. Pensé que jamás encontraría el momento para decirlo.

Asintió sin oponerse y subimos por el elevador aún cuando ella estaba por subir las escaleras. Habiendo elevador, ¿Cree que usaré las escaleras? Caminamos por el pasillo y abrió su departamento, dejando que yo entrara. Dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa y suspiré, viendo como toda la cocina estaba llena de moldes y la sala llena de algunos carteles.

"Lamento el desorden, pero pensé que a esta hora ya no vendría nadie". Comentó mientras quitaba un par de hojas sobre el sofá.

"¿A esta hora? Quiere decir que has estado muy solicitada este día". Comenté de la nada y mi vista se posó sobre el arreglo floral que estaba sobre una mesa en el pasillo hacia un par de cuartos. Quizás su recámara o no sé. "Bonitas flores". Volví a decir al no escucharla decir nada.

"Me las trajo tu hermano Taiki". Contestó de repente. ¿Taiki se las dio? No, la pregunta importante es, ¿Taiki vino personalmente a entregárselas? "Se sentía bastante avergonzado por lo sucedido en el restaurante la otra noche. Y como yo estaba trabajando y hoy es mi día libre, quiso tomarse la molestia de traérmelas personalmente". La simpleza en su voz me hace ver las famosas flores.

"Quiero que dejemos las cosas en claro"

Quizás fui algo brusco, pero ella no pareció intimidarse ni sorprenderse. Tal vez, así como yo…piensa que las cosas se han salido de control.

**-**

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Las cosas se han salido de control.

No sé en que momento perdí la noción de las cosas y dejé que mi gusto por Seiya Kou empañara mi perfecta vida.

Y no me refiero a Haruka. No quiero volver a verlo, aunque creo que ahora que sabe donde vivo y crea que mi amistad con Darien pueda llegar a ser algo más, estoy segura que no dejara pasar la oportunidad para hacer cualquier idiotez. Nadie me ha puesto una mano encima, nunca…él no será el primero. Si bien se atrevió a dejarme sus malditas manos marcadas sobre mis hombros y no armé escándalo, no pienso dejarlo pasar de nuevo.

"Lo que sucedió en el billar fue un error". Duele. Y no entiendo porqué.

"Que lástima, yo no creo que haya sido un error. Al contrario…me hiciste la noche más agradable". Comenté y lo vi apretar las mandíbulas. Sé que esperaba que lo apoyara con ese comentario, pero no puedo.

Es cierto que fue un momento de pasión loca, pero no fue un error. Para ninguno. Sin embargo no pienso hacerle ver su necedad; no tengo ánimos ni él tiene el suficiente valor para aceptarlo. Somos dos personas completamente diferentes y lo entiendo, hasta llego a aceptarlo. Pero aún así nos traemos.

"No quiero que pienses que por ese tipo de…encuentros". Recalcó su última palabra como si yo fuera la única culpable. Como si me anduviera besando y tocando sola. "Nosotros vamos a tener algo más que ver". Ah…con que al final era eso. No quiere que me ilusione.

¿Yo? ¿Ilusionarme? Creo que se ha equivocado de mujer. No creo en los sueños, en las ilusiones ni en nada que tenga que ver con el príncipe azul. Seiya Kou es un buen hombre; sincero y responsable. Pero bastante ciego. ¿Acaso no ve que no soy como todas las mujeres que ha conocido? ¿Acaso no ve que no soy la mujer que él cree? No pienso demostrárselo, porque si lo hiciera, tendríamos que cambiar papeles y ser yo quien negara cualquier tipo de relación que existiera.

"Está bien". Respondí sin demasiados inconvenientes.

Me vio con sorpresa y solo atinó a abrir la boca un par de veces sin decir nada. Si no fuera porque tengo cosas que hacer, hasta lo invitaría a que se quedara un rato conmigo. Tengo insomnio. Además de varios problemas que pretendo arreglar cuando mi cabeza esté un poco más despejada. Y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es intentando que Taiki Kou deje esa manía de mandarme flores; no es que me desagraden, de hecho tiene buen gusto. Estas últimas han sido muy lindas, pero no creo que sea correcto para los ojos de los demás. Nunca me ha interesado la opinión de las personas al juzgarme, pero sí me interesa la reputación que pueda estarse formando de él. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué culpa tiene él de tener una esposa como esa?

"Bien…entonces…". Aún cuando comienza a balbucear me gusta. Quizás ese es el problema: me gusta porque es diferente. No es el típico hombre que va alabando cada uno de mis pasos y que se desvive por causarme la mejor impresión. "Nos vemos mañana…bueno, de hecho en unas horas…ah, como sea, nos vemos luego para comenzar". Aclara antes de suspirar cansado. Quizás ya tiene sueño, que envidia. Este maldito insomnio a mí no me deja en paz. Alto… ¿Dijo mañana o al rato?

"No puedo". Aclaré de inmediato y vi como fruncía el entrecejo.

"Fuiste tu quien decidió la paga de la apuesta, no puedes simplemente decir ahora que no". Dijo irritado. Sonreí y me puse de pie del sofá.

"Me refiero a que este día no puedo". De acuerdo, ahora me supe explicar.

"¿Qué? Pero ya habíamos quedado desde el otro día. No puedes cancelar un compromiso horas antes". Suspiré con una pequeña sonrisa. Si él supiera porque estoy cancelando, estoy segura que él comprendería, pero no pienso decirle nada.

"¿Podemos dejarlo para el miércoles, por favor?". Pedí suavemente.

La verdad es que tengo mucho que hacer en tan pocas horas y no quiero enojarme, ni preocuparme, ni frustrarme. Necesito estar relajada y esto no ayuda. En estos momentos desearía poder tener una taza de café de las que prepara mi vecino. Realmente hace un café excepcional. Pero no me atrevo a ir a esta hora a pedirle que me prepare un café; sé que lo haría encantado, pero tal vez ni siquiera esté. Ser médico es una profesión bastante sofocante, así que difícilmente podría encontrarlo, aunque… ¿Seiya sabrá hacer café? ¡Pero que estoy pensando! De todas maneras, cuando vea a Darien tendré que decirle que me enseñe a hacer el café como el suyo.

"Como quieras". Contestó de manera brusca, yéndose hacia la puerta. ¿En serio pretende irse así como así?

No lo detuve, solamente me acerqué a la puerta y vi como esperaba impaciente el elevador. ¿Voy o no voy? ¡Yo no hice nada malo! Es cierto que debería ser honesta y darle las razones, pero es que…es algo muy privado. No puedo andar contándolo como si nada a todo el mundo. Se abrió el elevador y él entró, por lo que suspiré y emparejé la puerta, corriendo de inmediato hacia el elevador antes de que se cerrara.

"¿Qué quieres? Pensé que ya habíamos quedado en que sería para el miércoles. ¿Feliz? ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que lo pasemos para el jueves, el viernes?". Preguntó irónico. Rodé los ojos ante su actitud tan infantil. ¿Es que todos los hombres son así de infantiles cuando se enojan?

"La verdad es que…"

¿Qué esta pasando? Fruncí el ceño cuando sentí el temblor que sacudió el elevador. Las luces comenzaron a palpitar mientras que el elevador seguía temblando. No, no, no. Por favor Dios…no dejes que este elevador se detenga aquí. ¡Por eso los odio! Sabía que nunca debía meterme a este maldito aparato. ¿Por qué nunca sigo mis instintos? Inspiré profundamente un par de veces. El elevador se ha detenido. Abrí los ojos con temor y vi como Seiya estaba frente a mí, viéndome preocupado. ¿En que momento me aferré tanto al pasamanos?

"¿Estás bien? Solo fue una falla. Ahora veo si el guardia puede sacarnos…tranquila". Susurró suavemente mientras se daba vuelta y presionaba el altavoz. "¿Nos oyen? Estamos atrapados en el elevador". ¿Atrapados? Oh no…mi fobia comienza a hacerse realidad.

"Eh…tranquilos…estoy arreglando el problema". La voz del pobre hombre se escucha difícilmente. "Solo tardaré unos momentos…no se preocupen". ¿Qué no nos preocupemos? ¡Acaso no ve que estamos atrapados!

Inspiré con fuerza mientras lentamente me dejaba caer en el suelo, resbalando por la pared del elevador. Cerré los ojos asustada. ¿Atrapados? Me importa poco que estén intentando sacarnos. Odio sentirme atrapada; quizás es claustrofobia…aunque lo dudo. Solo le temo a los elevadores. Siempre temí que alguno fuese a quedarse atascado y que nadie pudiera escucharme, volverme loca o morir asfixiada. Ahora más que nunca me odio por haber visto esa película cuando era una niña. Tengo miedo. Lentamente abrí los ojos al sentir las manos de Seiya sobre mis hombros, sacudiéndome levemente. Lo enfoqué y tragué saliva.

"No te preocupes…ya están arreglando todo. Tranquila". No sé si fue la manera en que lo dice. Tan confiado, como si estuviese completamente seguro, cuando quizás él también está asustado; o quizás es la manera en que me está viendo, pero sea lo que sea, me hace sonreír levemente. Debo tranquilizarme.

Han pasado… ¿20 minutos? O más. Pero hemos estado en un silencio incómodo. Esquivando miradas o reservándonos comentarios. Aunque no creo que sea lo mejor; si estamos atorados y calmados, o dentro de lo que cabe, pues hay que aprovechar este momento.

"Prometí visitar un orfanato". Comenté de repente y vi como aquellos ojos zafiro me miraban sin entender. "Prometí ir a visitar un orfanato hoy, por eso debo cancelar mi compromiso contigo". Expliqué desviando la mirada. Pensé que diría algo, pero me equivoqué.

El guardia no tardo en lograr que el elevador funcionara de nuevo, por lo que salimos y suspiré una vez que la brisa me golpeó. Nunca creí sentirme tan feliz aún cuando el frío esta horrible. Le sonreí al guardia al verlo tan ocupado guardando toda la herramienta que había utilizado; al menos sabe hacer un buen trabajo. Lento, pero bueno. Me recargué en la pared del edificio al ver como Seiya Kou comenzaba a caminar de nuevo a su auto. Parece ser que no le importo mucho conocer el porqué no asistiré.

Me di vuelta y subí por las escaleras a mi departamento. ¡No vuelvo a subirme a un maldito elevador! ¡Nunca! Empuje levemente la puerta; menos mal que recordé dejarla entreabierta. Me fui a la cocina y puse la cafetera a funcionar mientras me acercaba a la mesa. Creo que traje muchos dulces. Pero son niños, así que ellos se los terminaran.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

Grité asustada mientras me daba vuelta y dejaba caer el molde de galletas que llevaba en las manos. Respiré difícilmente y vi como Seiya sonreía de lado, burlándose.

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo entraste?". Pregunté o mejor dicho, balbuceé mientras apretaba las manos. ¡Pude haber muerto del susto!

"Bueno, no te aseguraste de cerrar la puerta bien. Pensaba tocar…lo juro". Agregó sinceramente. "Pero vi que la puerta estaba abierta, así que bueno…entré"

Entrecerré los ojos intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de matarlo. Realmente me dio un susto. Ahora tendré que revisar bien si cerré la puerta cada vez que llegue al departamento. No quiero llevarme otra sorpresita como esta. Un segundo… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando llegó? ¿Adonde quiere acompañarme?

"¿A dónde quieres acompañarme?". Pregunté confusa y frunciendo el ceño. Odio fruncir el ceño.

"Al orfanato". ¡¿Qué?!

"No estarás hablando en serio". Dije mientras sonreía divertida, pero al ver su rostro inexpresivo, mi sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. Oh, oh…es en serio. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo también quiero hacer mi obra del día. Además…yo no te he preguntado tus motivos". Aclaro con una sonrisa. Suspiré y negué.

"Esta bien". Acepté resignada. Es tarde para empezar una discusión ridícula. Mañana a mediodía tenemos que estar ahí. Es un orfanato de bajos recursos, así que no esperes que los niños estén todos limpios o que te reciban con besos y abrazos. La mayoría son de la calle y fueron maltratados antes, así que no se abren con facilidad". Aclaré recogiendo el molde del suelo.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?". Le sonreí y suspiré.

"Porque esta vida no es color de rosa y existen niños que necesitan comprensión…y una que otra visita". Comenté con una mirada sincera.

La verdad es que siempre me han conmovido ese tipo de niños. Aquellos que después de tener una vida dura, van por ayuda. Ese tipo de niños son los que quieren ser alguien, en cambio, los que se van a vagabundear a las calles, son solo personas que no saben apreciar nada.

"De acuerdo. Entonces mañana paso por ti y de aquí nos vamos". Asentí mientras lo veía y me sonrió un poco. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches". Respondí con suavidad y cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, suspiré recargándome en la barra de la cocina.

Realmente no sé que pasó. Ni siquiera tenía pensando hablar con él hoy…pensaba hablarle por teléfono. Sé que es algo demasiado irresponsable, pero esa pintura que quiero, puede hacerse sola. Seiya es un artista muy bueno y con un don increíble. No necesita mi presencia ni nada para darse una idea de lo que quiero.

Creo que debo comenzar a hacer las galletas ahora si quiero terminar; jamás pensé que el insomnio fuera a serme útil.

De todas las personas que pude haber imaginado, jamás creería que precisamente él se ofreciera voluntariamente a acompañarme al orfanato. No lo digo por creerlo una persona fría o indiferente. Quizás conmigo sí…pero me refiero a que no pensaría que él de verdad quiere hacer esa buena obra en mi compañía. Sé que cuando se hace algo bueno por alguna persona, uno no debe ponerse a pensar egoísta o grosero, pero esta vez es distinto. Esta vez, la persona que me ayudara es con quien tengo una conexión muy extraña sin llegar a ser especial. Estoy segura de que él es un buen hombre y hará esta acción encantado, pero aún me siento rara.

A veces creo que no debí haber aceptado venir a esta ciudad por la herencia de mi abuelo. Desde ahí comenzó todo y nada ha salido como lo esperaba. Todas las personas que he conocido son distintas y con tantos problemas que llegan al límite de hacer pagar al mundo por ellos.

Un ejemplo es Yaten Kou. No le importa tener que mentirle a su novia mientras pase momentos conmigo; tampoco le importa el hecho de que yo no pienso dejarlo estar cerca de mí, porque se que encontrará la manera de estarlo. No es que me ponga a defender a esa chiquilla que tiene como novia, de hecho he pensando que para hacerla madurar, debería arrebatarle aquello que la vuelve tan vanidosa. Pero siempre que pienso eso, la imagen de otro Kou me golpea. Me duele la cabeza y todo por pensar en lo que sucede.

Ese estúpido corredor, ese avergonzado abogado, el romántico doctor, el pasional arquitecto y el frío artista. Cinco personalidades tan diferentes que a veces me dan miedo. ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esta situación? En parte es mi culpa y lo acepto. Si tan solo aceptara lo que un hombre soltero y sin compromisos me ofreciera, estoy segura de que nada de esto pasaría. Jamás estaría con Darien porque eso sería hacerle perder a su mejor amigo y aunque ese estúpido rubio no sea mi persona favorita, no soy capaz de destruir su amistad. Seiya. Por favor…como si Seiya Kou alguna vez fuese a tomarme en serio. Para él solo soy una mujer vana y superficial con la cual jamás lograría tener algo. Son los únicos solteros que hay y con los que llevo una relación un poco normal.

En lugar de pensar en tonterías debería ponerme a terminar todas estas galletas.

Bendito sea el insomnio.

**-**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_¡HoLa!_

_¡Coman frutas y verduras!_

_O.O Pongámonos serios. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo n.n? Antes de que me reclamen y me exijan explicaciones, quiero aclararles que no pensaba llevarme el fic unos 20 capítulos y sin que Haruka se enterara que Serena y Darien eran vecinos. Tendría que ser realmente estúpido para no darse cuenta xD Y sobre ese momentillo agresivo, no creo que haya de que preocuparse…por el momento. También vimos que el matrimonio de Taiki va mal y como pasan en muchos matrimonios, si las cosas van mal…pueden ponerse peor en cualquier momento :P Darien me cae bien, honestamente. Y sobre esa "confesión" que dio acerca de que él estuvo enamorado antes de Michiru, pues tomará importancia pero muchos capítulos después, por el momento concéntrense en la relación que tendrá con Serena Xd Uno de mis momentos favoritos fue sin duda el POV de Yaten. ¿A que es irresistible no? La verdad es que pudimos darnos cuenta de que él no busca nada formal ni mucho menos piensa abandonar lo que tiene ahora. Pero…¿Y después? Y al final, Serena y Seiya. POV´S conéctados. No todos los capítulos estarán sus situaciones conectadas, para que no se acostumbren jeje. El próximo capítulo veremos como les fue en el Orfanato. Después de todo, Serena si tiene un lado humano, ¿no? _

_Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón todos los reviews. O.O Cuando comencé esta historia hace unos meses, solamente dos personas sabían la ilusión y el esfuerzo que le ponía; mi amiga Mely n.n y mi amiga YDIEL n.n ambas me ayudaron muchísimo y saben que jamás imaginé ni esperé tener tantos comentarios. La historia surgió por ocio y ya se convirtió en mi gran proyecto jeje. _

_Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Mil……Mil G-r-a-c-i-a-s por todo. _

**Resuri-chan **Muchas gracias por el review Resu

**3Rill Cullen **Bueno, pues con Haruka ya vimos que apenas van 7 capítulos y las cosas pintan mal entre ellos, pero ¿Todo puede cambiar en un instante no? Tengan fe. Y respecto a como la pintara Seiya…lo sabremos el siguiente capítulo

**Sashenka18 **Gracias por el review y las palabras n.n

**Beatriz Ventura **Descontrolando-Descontrolando no…pero digamos que lo que Serena planeo para divertirse con Seiya no está saliendo como ella pensaba y ya vimos que al menos a Yaten, no le importa

**Marisa Makou **Cuando leí tu review inmediatamente te mandé un PM, pero en cuanto lo hice, me di cuenta de a que te referias. Y como viste, Seiya no esta casado, Taiki solo intentaba usar la táctica de "ponte en mi lugar" Muchas gracias por dejar review.

**Emi Black Poe **Mil gracias por todo Emi. Thanks for rr

**Nanamy Kou **Gracias por el review n.n Se te agradece de corazón

**Monval1101 **Los hombres de hoy en día son muy posesivos u.u Jajaja, pero no te preocupes que dentro de poco, veremos que tan posesivos llegan a ser cuenta conozcan a toda la competencia

**Rosy **Ya tengo más de medio capítulo de "Nunca Te Olvidaré", trataré de tenerlo para la próxima semana ya en línea n.n

**Kansaki Tama **¡Gracias por la sugerencia! La verdad es que no todos los capítulos serán largos y si lo son, tomaré tu consejo y separaré más los párrafos. Muchas gracias n.n

**Bunny CK **Actualice para agradecerles todo su apoyo y sus reviews. Muchas gracias n.n

**Reicy Kou **¿Sabes? Yo también creo que el amor puede vencer todos los obstáculos…sin embargo…nadie ha mencionado amor entre ellos dos…por el momento :P

**Sailor Venus Healer **Te contaré un secreto n.n Tu creías que Serena jugaría con ellos más tiempo, ¿Verdad? ¡Pues síguelo pensando! Dentro de poco, Serena verá lo mismo que tu ya has visto. Que se ha "ablandado", por decirlo de alguna forma. Así que imagínate lo que hará para compensar todas esas "debilidades"

**Tsuki Ai Kou **¿200 reviews? O.O Tampoco es para tanto jaja xD Pero de todas formas, gracias por darme una ilusión Tsuki :P

**KIRA MOON **Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y la historia y todo! Jaja, muchas gracias por el review.

**ORKIDEA **Vanne!! Gracias por todo. Eres genial (H) Jaja y ya vez, actualicé n.n

**mina202** ¡Cumpliste! Muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer y todavía de dejarme review. Gracias de todo corazón

**Angie Bloom **¿Y si te dijera que en el próximo capítulo Darien le pedirá una cita a Serena? Ahora puedes alegrarte, ya que por muchos adelantos que Seiya tenga…quizás el romanticismo de Darien es mayor n.n

**BruhE **¡Bienvenidaal fic! Jaja, muchas gracias por leerlo y haber dejado review. Realmente se te agradece de todo corazoncito n.n

**Princesa TsukinoKou **No hay secreto jeje. Solo…mantén ocupada la mente y ya. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Umi Kou ScorpioAquarius Umi**, te agradezco que hayas dejado un review. Sabes que te quiero mucho y eres una de mis grandes amigas n.n Gracias

**a-grench **Tambien eres bienvenida al fic y a dejar toooodos los reviews que quieras jaja. Pero ojalá que la historia te guste hasta el final n.n Muchas gracias por el review n.n

**Kaoru Himura. **¿A que esos dos son geniales no? A mi también me encanta ponerlos en ese tipo de pláticas. Pero veamos que sucede de ahora en adelante n.n Gracias por el review!

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo porque ya empezó el partido de México vs Argentina. XDDD ¡¡Vamos México!! En fin, Hasta la otra chicas ;)_

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**

**P.D: ¿**Gansito?: 3 pesos… ¿Boleto para ver HP?: 50 pesos…¿Dejarme un Review? Solo un minutito n.n


	8. Inspiración

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Seiya: **Vicky, ¿Lo dirás?

**Vicky: **¡Claro! Te quiero mucho Seiya…eres el hombre más atractivo y sexy del Universo…Te amo y te dese—

**Seiya: **¡HEY! Esto…yo hablaba de dar el Disclaimer u.u

**Vicky: **O.O Um…Yo…también u.uU

**Seiya: **Y…¿Qué esperas? o.o

**Vicky: U**.U Todos y cada uno de los personajes conocidos son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Seiya: **¡Buena chica!

**Vicky: **n.n

**Seiya: Ahora **bien…¿Qué te parece si me demuestras cuanto me amas y me dese—

**[Confórmate con saber que Vicky se la pasó MUY bien n.n**

**-**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer exhausto a un lado de Michiru. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva, intentando normalizar mi respiración. No puedo creer que por primera vez hayamos llegado juntos; la mayoría de las veces soy yo quien llega primero y luego Michiru.

La sentí jalar la sábana y taparse el pecho desnudo mientras se refugia en mi pecho. Debe estar bastante cansada para hacerlo. Usualmente ella solo me da un beso y duerme después de haber tenido relaciones; no entiendo que le sucede. Lleva todo el día extraña desde que fue al médico antes de que yo la acompañara. Claro que si hubiera ido con ella, jamás me habría enterado de que Serena es la vecina de Darien, así que en parte fue bueno no acompañarla. Estoy seguro de que debe ser un simple resfriado o que se yo; mientras no esté embarazada.

Lentamente me separo de ella y salgo de la cama. Michiru tiene el sueño muy liviano, así que debo hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomé mi camisa y saqué un cigarrillo y el encendedor, lo encendí y caminé hacia el balcón de la habitación.

Ya pasa de medianoche, pero no puedo dormir. Llevo todo el día pensando en lo mismo y sigo sin entender porqué precisamente ella tenía que ser la mujer que tuviera embelesado a Darien. Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, claro que ninguna tan perfecta…pero de todas formas, ¡Yo la vi primero! La vida me ha dado sorpresas desagradables, pero no tanto. Esta vez se ha pasado. Me pregunto si ella se sentirá atraída hacia Darien.

¡No! ¡Imposible!

Sería el colmo que mi mejor amigo tuviera algo que ver con la única mujer que me trae loco y la única que se me resiste de esa manera. Comienzo a pensar que esto es enfermizo. Entre más me rechaza más me gusta y tengo el presentimiento de que si llego a tenerla, no la dejaré ir. Di una calada más al cigarrillo y de pronto sentí como me lo arrebataban de las manos. Volteé con el entrecejo fruncido y vi como Michiru lo apagaba mientras sostenía la sábana sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?". Pregunto ligeramente irritado. Nunca le ha molestado que fume, no entiendo porque demonios se comporta ahora así.

"Me molesta el humo". Debe de estar bromeando.

"Nunca te habías quejado". Hice notar y ella me vio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

"Esta mañana el doctor me dijo que me alejara del cigarrillo. Así que te voy a pedir que…"

"¿No estarás embarazada verdad?". Me importa poco si soné agresivo y hasta frío, pero no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresita.

"¿Qué?". Pregunta desorientada.

No tengo intenciones de tener un hijo en estos momentos, así que si Michiru está embarazada, tengo que pensar que hacer. Maldición, la sola palabra me causa temor. Pero, ¿Por qué me asusto? Ella debe seguir tomando la píldora. Nunca he tenido que protegerme cuando estoy con ella porque…bueno pues porque ella debe tener el mismo cuidado.

"Contéstame". Exigí y ella suspiró.

"No Haruka. No estoy embarazada". Respondió y de pronto me siento más ligero. "Aunque… ¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos un niño?". Abrí los ojos de golpe y fruncí el ceño al ver sus ojos brillar con emoción. Debe ser una broma.

"No estarás hablando en serio". Dije seriamente y ella sonrió ilusionada mientras volteaba a ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor.

"Piénsalo Haruka. Un niño tuyo y mío. Un bebé que será lo más preciado para los dos… ¿No crees que sería grandioso?". ¿De que está hablando? Claro que no es grandioso. Es…una locura.

"Ni siquiera estamos casados y tu estás pensando en tener hijos. ¿No crees que es una locura?". Volteó a verme con cierta desilusión y negó con una pequeña sonrisa. Lleva todo el día dándome ese tipo de sonrisas quebradas.

"Nunca sabemos si habrá un mañana Haruka. La vida es prestada y en cualquier momento podemos desaparecer y no cumplir todos los sueños que quisiéramos. Sé que suena como una locura, pero me encantaría cumplir todos mis sueños antes de que ese momento llegue".

Algo anda mal.

No solo es por la repentina nostalgia de Michiru; es algo más. Desde que llegué a su departamento y ella llegó una hora después y me invitó a comer, presentí que algo andaba mal. Sé que mi cabeza está más ocupada por el asunto de Serena, pero no soy tonto y comprendí desde que a Michiru se le quemó la comida, que algo sucedía. Si de algo estoy orgulloso de ella, es de su buena sazón. Tiene el toque en la cocina y nunca comete errores como esta tarde. Y aunque pasamos una tarde normal en su departamento, ella pintando y yo viendo una carrera muy importante, no pude dejar de notar que estaba bastante distraída. Honestamente, cuando íbamos a acostarnos, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle el amor, pero tampoco pude negarme cuando ella comenzó a desvestirme y terminamos en un completo torbellino.

Vi su mirada tranquila sobre el oscuro cielo y suspiré mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello. Estaba por decirle algo, cuando ella fue quien habló.

"¿No quieres acostarte?". Ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta, ya que caminó hacia la cama y cerró los ojos. No comprendo bien que sucede, pero Michiru está actuando muy extraño.

Me acosté a su lado, pero esta vez ella se mantuvo en su sitio. Quizás se molesto por que no le di una respuesta a su comentario, pero es que no quiero que albergue la esperanza de que tendremos un niño. No me siento listo ni tampoco deseoso de tenerlo. Quiero vivir mi vida y dejar toda esa responsabilidad para después…además, no sé si Michiru es la mujer con quien planeo formar una familia. No niego que es una mujer excepcional y que la quiero, pero se necesita algo más. Uno debe estar cien por ciento seguro al tomar una decisión tan importante y yo ni siquiera me siento preparado para casarme; no comprendo como ella quiere que ya tengamos hijos. Me siento presionado.

"¿Quieres ir a comer mañana a casa de Darien? Esta tarde me llamó y me dijo que tenía toda la semana libre". Sugerí de repente.

"Como quieras". Eso es un sí.

No sé si sea lo correcto. Pero realmente no me importa si es correcto o no. Nuevamente tendré oportunidad de ver a Serena y le haré entender que ella no es mujer para Darien. Quizás si la convenzo, ella se muestre un poco más distante con él y por lo tanto, Darien se desilusionará y me quedará el camino libre. No tendré remordimientos ni culpas.

Vaya…no pensé que se me ocurriera un plan tan bueno.

¿Seguirá enojada? Me supongo que sí. No creo que exista la mujer a la que le guste que la maltraten; aunque…estaba enojado. Creo que ese será el pretexto perfecto. Disculparme y no sé, quizás invitarla a salir como muestra de mi arrepentimiento. Realmente se me están ocurriendo ideas brillantes. Ella no se podrá resistir, porque lo estoy haciendo de buena fe y porque además la llevaré a uno de los lugares más íntimos de la ciudad. Cerré los ojos y no puedo evitar pensar en que estará haciendo ella en este momento. Debe estar durmiendo…o a menos que tenga insomnio y este viendo la televisión. No lo creo. Solo espero que este haciendo cualquier cosa a excepción de estar con alguien. De ser así, mataría a quien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima. Ella va a ser mía.

De eso me encargo yo.

-

**Taiki Kou POV**

Me puse el saco y tomé las llaves sobre mi mesita. Es hora de ir a trabajar.

Tomé un poco de café y apagué el televisor. No entiendo porque lo enciendo si no le hago el más mínimo caso. Las ocho y media y Amy no ha llegado. Si yo no la llamo a la madrugada para saber donde estaba, estoy seguro de que ella jamás se hubiera dignado a decirme que había decidido tomar los turnos nocturnos. Realmente esta exagerando y se está comportando como una niña.

Me bebí todo el café de la taza y la dejé sobre el fregadero. Tomé mi maletín y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Jamás pensé que al abrirla me encontraría con Amy a punto de meter las llaves. Me vio con sorpresa y suspiró.

"Sigues aquí". Dijo con cansancio. ¿Desde cuando se porta tan grosera?

"Es mi casa. Puedo estar cuando yo quiera". Aclaré viendo como me ignoraba completamente y se servía café.

"Eso lo sé. No soy tonta por mucho que tu lo creas". La ironía es tan absurda que solo lanzo un suspiro fastidiado. Cerré la puerta de la entrada y dejé el maletín irritado.

Sé que no debería comenzar una discusión tan temprano, pero estoy harto. Si dejara de comportarse de esa manera tan infantil; evadiendo problemas y refugiándose en su trabajo, estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a una solución. Ni siquiera se molestó en verme, ya que encendió el televisor y se puso a ver las noticias. Como si a alguien le importara el clima.

"No puedes estar tomando turnos nocturnos solo porque no quieres verme. Quieras o no, estamos casados". Hablé seriamente y ella solo apoyó su rostro sobre su puño, con la vista en el televisor todavía.

"Eres abogado, sabes que hay una solución muy sencilla".

Debe estar bromeando. Jamás he pensando que el divorcio sea una solución para nuestros problemas. No puedo creer que ella si piense eso; ¿Qué nos pasó? No lo entiendo. La verdad yo ya no quiero seguir luchando solo por salvar este matrimonio. Si ella no pone de su parte, dejaré que lo poco que queda se vaya destruyendo y tomaré su palabra.

"¿Estas segura de lo que dices?". Pregunté temeroso de su respuesta. Pero ella ni siquiera volteó a verme

Ahora mi temor se transformó en enojo. Ni siquiera se toma en serio esta situación. Caminé hasta ella y tomé el control de la televisión e intenté apagarla, pero el maldito aparato no funciona. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, dejando su taza vacía sobre el fregadero y comenzando a salir de la cocina. ¿Piensa dejarme hablando solo?

"No hemos acabado". Dije para detenerla, pero ella me volvió a ignorar y siguió caminando hacia la pequeña mesa de la entrada donde estaba la correspondencia. Tomó un par de sobres y comenzó a revisarlos. Estoy comenzando a fastidiarme. "Amy". La llamé, pero ella solo siguió viendo el correo. "Amy…". Volví a llamarla, esta vez con irritación. No solo es el hecho de que me ignore, también el que la maldita televisión siga encendida y nadie le haga caso y que se me esté haciendo tarde para ir al juzgado. "¡Amy!". Esta vez grité y ella dio un respingo asustada.

"No me grites". Alegó dejando el correo en la mesita y viéndome enojada.

"¿No ves que estoy intentando arreglar las cosas? Pero parece que tu prefieres ignorar todo y encerrarte en tu mundo". Alegué y vi como ella apretaba los puños con impotencia.

"Pues tienes una bonita forma de arreglarlos". Añadió con sarcasmo. "¿No se te está haciendo tarde? Quizás tu clienta deba estar preocupada por tu retraso". Apreté las mandíbulas furioso. No puedo creer que todavía piense esa estupidez de que Serena es mi amante. No, peor aún, que crea que de verdad tengo una amante. "Lárgate y mejor deja las cosas como están". Dijo con clara intención de dejar todo peor que como estaba.

"¿Sabes que? Me tienes harto. Estoy cansado de ser siempre yo quien intenta iniciar una plática civilizada y siempre ser yo quien termine perdiendo porque te pones en tu plan de mujer engañada. Ya no me interesa si no solucionamos nada. Quizás hasta te tome la palabra y le dé una solución definitiva a nuestro matrimonio". Dije fríamente y me di la vuelta para irme. No pienso seguir discutiendo con ella.

"¿Así quieres solucionar todo? ¿Divorciándote de mí? Pensé que de verdad querías arreglar las cosas"

Se acabó. No aguanto más. Apreté el control en mi mano y al escuchar lejanamente el sonido de la televisión, no pude resistirme a lanzar el maldito aparato contra el otro. El cristal se rompió y por fin se apagó. No soy una persona agresiva, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asfixiado en estos momentos. Volteé a verla de nuevo y no me sorprendió ver como apretaba los ojos y volteaba hacia otra parte. Si algo tenemos en común, es que a ambos nos disgusta la violencia.

"Yo no fui quien sugirió el divorcio Amy". Aclaré y ella abrió los ojos, dejando que yo viera un par de lágrimas que querían salir. Nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer, pero esta vez ni siquiera eso me logra calmar. De verdad estoy enfadado. "Si quieres seguir viviendo como si no pasara nada e ignorarme mientras ambos estemos en la casa, allá tú. Yo no pienso seguir con esto ni un solo día más. Esta noche no dormiré en casa…me voy a ir a un hotel, así que te dejo para que pienses si realmente crees que el divorcio es la manera más fácil de librarnos de nuestros problemas"

Ni siquiera me esperé a que dijera algo. Tomé mi maletín y salí, entrando rápidamente al auto. Maneje pensando todavía en lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Divorcio?

El simple hecho de pensar en eso me hace sentir raro. No quiero divorciarme de Amy; la amo, es mi esposa y de quien estoy enamorado. No quiero perder tantos momentos juntos y tantos más que quiero pasar junto a ella solo por cosas que tienen solución y no me refiero a la separación. Me casé enamorado de una mujer a la que ahora no puedo ni siquiera ver si no es para pelear. Ninguno de los dos merecemos seguir pasando por todo esto. Estacioné el auto frente a al despacho, pero no me bajé.

¿De verdad se acabó? ¿De verdad la única manera de solucionar nuestros problemas es el divorcio?

Como abogado diría que sí; el divorcio es la salida más fácil y rápida. Como esposo diría que no; que habláramos e intentáramos darle solución a nuestros problemas. Como Taiki… ¿Qué queda de Taiki?

He perdido la esencia que me caracterizaba y que me hacía sentir diferente. Ya no soy aquel hombre tranquilo y profundo que siempre me consideré. Ahora soy solo un hombre incapaz de resolver sus conflictos matrimoniales y capaz de tomar la salida más fácil si llego al límite. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta este punto? No me siento como si fuera yo…me siento como si de repente hubiera perdido el sentido de mi vida y no supiera para donde dirigirme. Y creo que ya es tiempo de que tome nuevamente las riendas de mi vida y decida que sucederá.

Encendí el auto nuevamente y suspiré mientras manejaba de regreso a casa. Sé lo que debo hacer.

Necesito tiempo.

Amy y yo necesitamos tiempo.

-

**Darien Chiba POV**

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos comer en tu casa". Comentó por octava vez Haruka mientras bajamos por el elevador.

"No entiendo porque tu necedad. Todavía que te invito a comer a un buen lugar, te estás quejando porque quieres comer comida hecha en casa". Dije y escuché la risa divertida de Michiru.

El elevador se abrió y los tres salimos aún sonrientes, o al menos yo y Michiru. Realmente Haruka está enamorado de mi departamento. Caminamos hacia la calle y antes de siquiera acercarnos al auto de Haruka, vimos como un hombre se bajaba del auto que estaba delante del de Haruka. De repente, Michiru aplaudió y noté la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, por lo que volteé con Haruka, quien solo suspiró y negó.

"¡Seiya!". El llamado de Michiru nuevamente me hizo voltear a ver al tipo y lo reconocí de inmediato.

Es el mismo tipo al que Serena no le quiso abrir la puerta hace unos días. Me pregunto si vendrá de nuevo con ella, me supongo que sí. ¿Será su novio? No lo creo. Espero que no. Le sonrió a Michiru y se acercó, cabeceando educadamente hacia a mí y hacia Haruka. Correspondí el saludo y auque Haruka se mostró distante, como siempre hace las personas que no conoce, noté que miraba demasiado hacia el edificio.

"¿Y que haces aquí?". La voz de Michiru nuevamente me hace voltear a verla a ella y a su amigo.

"Estoy haciendo mi buena obra del día". Dijo con una sonrisa y volteé hacia Haruka y noté que sus ojos estaban sobre la persona quien venía bajando las escaleras con un aire entusiasta que me hizo sonreír de inmediato.

"Buenos días". Saludó con una sonrisa enérgica y de inmediato me vi sonriéndole de igual manera. No me interesa si hay más gente a mí alrededor, ella es la única que logra captar mi atención cuando está cerca.

"¿Serena? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí". Una vez más, Michiru rompió mi concentración.

"Michiru Kahio, que sorpresa verte de nuevo". Una sonrisa amable fue la respuesta de ella y volteé confundido hacia un Haruka que estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

"Haruka, ¿Te acuerdas de Serena?". ¿Qué? Mi rubio amigo se volteó con lentitud y vi como una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Clara muestra de que estaba incómodo.

"Claro. Como olvidarla". Serena le sonrió de manera suave y después se volteó hacia este tal Seiya. Sigo pensando que deben de tener algo que ver.

"En mi departamento tengo unas cosas que llevaremos, ¿Me ayudas a bajarlas?". Él tipo este asintió sin siquiera sonreírle, pero ella tampoco lo hizo. Al parecer no tienen una relación. Es decir, no es común ver a una pareja tratarse con tal indiferencia. Quizás son conocidos. Eso me quita un peso de encima. "Bueno, me dio gusto saludarlos, con permiso". Y con una última sonrisa regreso hacia el edificio con el tipo detrás de ella.

Hoy se ve diferente. Se ve como si hubiera recibido una noticia que le alegrara la vida o al menos el día, pero sea lo que sea, se ve estupenda. También debe deberse también al vestido que lleva. Nunca pensé que una prenda tan simple y sin mucha gracia pudiese hacerla ver tan…preciosa. Realmente deslumbra con lo que sea que traiga.

Un segundo…Haruka la conoce. Es decir, la conocía. Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando se la presenté? Fruncí el ceño más confundido que nunca y volteé hacia quien me debía una muy buena explicación, pero nuevamente lo vi con la mirada en el edificio.

"Nunca mencionaste que ya la conocías Haruka". Comenté intentando sonar despreocupado, pero creo que él pareció notar la seriedad en mi voz, ya que sonrió de forma inocente y se recargó en el auto.

"Es que no recordaba haberla visto antes. Solo fue una simple presentación… ¿Cómo quieres que la recuerde cuando decenas de mujeres se me presentan al día?". Comentó con arrogancia y Michiru carraspeó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Presente amor". Habló Michiru mientras le daba un codazo que bien merecido tiene. No comprendo como puede ser tan cínico.

Me parece tan raro que ante todos parezcan la pareja perfecta, siendo que hay mucho detrás de esas sonrisas. Detrás de él hay un cinismo y un descaro que pocas personas tienen. Una personalidad salvaje que a muchas mujeres vuelve locas mientras les dura la ilusión hasta que él se cansaba de ellas. Y detrás de ella, hay un secreto que no me ha dejado dormir. El temor a que la persona que ama se entere de su enfermedad y que esté con ella por lástima.

Me encantaría tener a alguien capaz de sentir tanto amor por mí como lo hace Michiru hacia Haruka. Y sé que encerrado en mi departamento no encontraré a esa persona; creo que tomaré el consejo que Haruka siempre me ha dado y dejaré la timidez de lado. Esta vez tengo el presentimiento de que Serena es la mujer capaz de cambiar mi vida…y ya ha comenzado. Creo que es algo más allá de una simple atracción. No diré que estoy enamorado de ella, porque sería algo ilógico, pero si me gusta mucho y por lo poco que la conozco, sé que es una buena mujer. Así que… ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Quizás es tiempo de tomar la vida de otra forma. Volteé hacia atrás al escucharla salir del edificio y sonreí antes de caminar hacia ella, quien al verme se detuvo, sonriéndome suavemente.

"¿Sucede algo Darien?". Preguntó con aquella voz suave.

Es ahora o nunca.

"Bueno pues tengo esta semana libre y me preguntaba si mañana te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo". Bien, lo dije.

Me vio con algo de sorpresa y enseguida sonrió. Espero que si dice que no, al menos me de una razón lo suficientemente creíble, porque si no, no se que podría…

"De acuerdo". ¿Eh? ¡Acepto!

"Grandioso. Entonces, paso a recogerte a tu departamento a las… ¿8?". Asintió con la sonrisa que me encanta y después dio vuelta para meter un par de bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Volteé hacia ese tal Seiya que se había quedado parado y prácticamente había escuchado mi conversación con Serena, por lo que asentí como saludo y me regresé con Haruka y Michiru. Él me veía intrigado, ella sonriente.

"Vaya…vienes con esa sonrisa boba". Comentó Haruka y aunque noté su irritación, ni siquiera comenté nada. Estoy más ocupado pensando a donde puedo llevar a mi vecina a cenar.

"Pues debo estar feliz Haruka". Añadí mientras sonreía con aquella galantería que de Universitarios volvía locas a las mujeres.

"¿Y eso?". Esta vez fue Michiru quien preguntó.

Volteamos al escuchar como el auto que estaba delante arrancaba y sonreí. Michiru hizo una seña discreta de despedida y luego se volteó sonriente hacia mí. Haruka por el contrario estaba serio, un poco más que de costumbre.

"La invité a cenar y aceptó"

Michiru sonrió contenta y me guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de entrar al auto y comenzar a decir cosas acerca de que ya era hora de que saliera a citas. Quise saber que apoyo me daría mi mejor amigo, pero al voltear a verlo, solo vi como la puerta de su lado se cerraba y encendía el auto.

¿Por qué esta molesto? Bah, luego le preguntaré. Mejor tengo que pensar a donde la llevaré. Debe de ser un lugar especial pero sin ser muy obvio…quizás si la llevo al puerto. Si, creo que la llevaré ahí. No puedo creerlo, de verdad tendré una verdadera cita con ella. La otra vez que salimos fue evento social, esta vez…es una cita de verdad.

Y no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad. Si tengo que regresar a los tiempos de Universidad, pues lo haré, pero Serena conocerá al Darien oculto tras la responsabilidad y timidez.

-

**Yaten Kou POV**

Bajé del auto y subí con aburrimiento las escaleras hacia el departamento de Mina. No sé que es lo que quiere ahora, pero sé que será una tontería. Nunca me llama a la hora de la comida para citarme en su departamento a menos de que quiera que la lleve a cenar o quizás está planeando que le compre algo.

De hecho ni siquiera estoy enojado por eso…más bien estoy desilusionado, ya que pensaba ir a invitar a alguien más a comer, pero bueno. Toqué la puerta y esperé a que mí querida novia abriera, pero solo escuche su grito detrás de la puerta avisándome su típico –enseguida-. Suspiré y me aflojé la corbata. Detesto estas cosas y no entiendo porque debo llevarla cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estoy haciendo planos y no hay nadie viéndome. ¿Por qué tardará tanto Mina? Se supone que comeríamos en su departamento. Solo falta que se esté arreglando como sabe hacerlo aún cuando solo yo vaya a verla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, pero no había nadie, por lo que suspiré y entré, notando de inmediato la oscuridad que reinaba. No sé que pretenda, pero estoy seguro de que no es algo razonable. Habiendo un día soleado y con un calor de 30 grados, ella pretende sobrevivir encerrada en su departamento, a oscuras y con velas que acabaran matándonos.

La puerta se cerró y volteé solo para encontrarme con una Mina completamente…cambiada. No sé si lo que lleva lo habrá comprando en una tienda decente o en una Sex Shop, pero debo admitir que se ve increíble. Sonrió de manera sugerente y se fue acercando con pasos largos y decididos hacia mí. Parece que Mina ha madurado…

"Espero que no te moleste comer el postre antes de la comida". ¿Qué no era antes de la cena? Que importa. A ella jamás se le han dado los dichos, así que mejor me resigno.

Se puso de puntillas y enredo sus brazos a mi cuello, besándome de una manera que nunca me había besado. Había pasión en los besos y aunque siempre era yo quien los daba y quien detenía la situación antes de que pasara a mayores, esta vez la dejaré a ella detener la situación.

La tomé de la cadera y la pegué completamente a mí. Sentí su piel a través de la poca tela que llevaba y eso fue suficiente para encenderme. Sin embargo, ella pronto pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que comenzó a dejar de besarme con fogosidad y la suavidad con que ahora me besa me esta aburriendo. Mi mano descendió por su hombro y bajo el tirante de la sensual prenda que llevaba, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gemido dentro del beso. Caminamos con pasos torpes hacia la primera pared que encontré y hundí mi lengua en su boca, disfrutando de lo dulce que es la de Mina. Sin embargo ella comenzó a retorcerse y a romper el beso cada vez con más insistencia, por lo que me separé y vi su mirada dudosa.

No. Por favor…que no se le ocurra retractarse ahora. Bajo sus manos hasta mi pecho y me empujó con suavidad, escabulléndose por mis brazos y yéndose hacia el sofá con la mirada gacha. ¡Esto es el colmo! No es la primera vez que pasa esto, pero las otras veces era yo quien la incitaba. Esta vez fue ella. Suspiré irritado mientras me pasaba la mano por el rostro y me tragaba una maldición.

"Lo lamento Yaten…yo…yo no puedo". Y ahí va todo el discurso de su virginidad y su castidad. "No sé que me pasó. Sabes que yo nunca hago esto, pero de repente pensé que si podía hacerlo. Lo siento mucho. Yo sé que tu me has tenido mucha paciencia y eso es muy lindo, pero quiero que entiendas que para mi es muy importante esto. No quiero hacer el amor de esta manera…". Ya no me importa nada.

"Entonces jamás debiste llamarme a esta hora de la tarde para darme una muestra de que aún no maduras". Añadí mientras me acomodaba el saco y la camisa que ella me había desacomodado.

"Yaten, no me trates así, sabes que para mi esto…"

"…es muy importante". La interrumpí con aburrimiento. Si hay algo que no entiendo de nuestra relación, es el porqué seguimos juntos. La costumbre puede ser una respuesta.

Me maldigo. ¿Quién me manda a hacerle caso a Mina cuando interiormente sé que siempre saldrá con una tontería? Abrí la puerta dispuesto a irme. No pienso seguir un minuto más aquí si no explotaré.

"No te vayas…al menos quédate a comer". Pidió con aquella voz ingenua y que no entiende nada de lo que siento.

"Creo que antes de ofrecerme eso, deberías pensar en el martirio que me causas Mina". Dije y cerré la puerta. Es hora de arreglar las cosas de una vez. No importa si terminamos en una discusión o si de plano terminamos, pero esta situación me ha cansado. Me vio de manera arrepentida y bajo la mirada.

"Sé que para los hombres el sexo es importante Yaten pero…no quiero ser solo eso para ti". Dijo y yo no pude evitar apretar las mandíbulas.

"¿Crees de verdad que solo te quiero para tener sexo y ya? Si es así, creo que debes saber que no. Si así fuera en este momento estaría con cualquiera otra mujer en lugar de estar escuchando toda la sarta de tonterías que dices". Me vio herida, pero no me importa.

"Lamento si quise ser una buena novia". Se sentó en el sofá y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Ni crea que sus lágrimas me van a conmover. Eso ha funcionado antes, esta vez ya no. Esta vez pienso dejar en claro las cosas con ella.

"No te atrevas a llorar Mina. Vamos a aclarar ciertas cosas que me tienen harto y que no pienso seguir tolerando". Dije y la vi levantar la mirada, demostrándome que su rostro estaba limpio y sin rastro de lágrimas. Es una actriz excelente cuando se lo propone. "Estoy cansado de que quieras manipular mi tiempo a la hora que se te antoje. Estoy harto de que te guste meterte en la vida de los demás y descuidar la tuya. Me frustra el que quieras arreglar todo a base de chantajes y te sientas con el poder suficiente de hacer una tontería y después llamarme sin un poco de vergüenza. Podría decirte cientos de cosas así o peores, pero no creo que sea lo adecuado". Callé y de repente vi como ella se ponía de pie y sonreía incrédula.

"Por fin lo has dicho. Pensé que jamás me lo dirías". Dijo mientras negaba y dejaba que sus mejillas esta vez si se mojaran con sus lágrimas. "Sabía que algún día te cansarías de mi, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto. ¿Crees que solo soy un estorbo para ti? Porque si es así…sabes que puedes terminarme". Y ahí va el melodrama.

"¿Ves? Te acabo de decir que te encanta arreglar todo a base de chantajes sabiendo que luego me llamaras o que yo te buscaré y harás como si nada ha pasado". Rió sin una pizca de humor, pero sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo astuto que varias veces le he visto y me ha metido en problemas.

"Oh…y me supongo que esa mujerzuela de Serena Tsukino se comporta con sinceridad y es la mujer perfecta". ¿Qué demonios…?

"¿De que diablos estás hablando?". Pregunté irritado.

"No te hagas tonto Yaten. ¡Te he visto como la miras! He visto como cada vez que ella está cerca tú cambias e intentas dar la mejor impresión. No me sorprendería nada que ella ya te haya dado lo que tu estás buscando". Apreté los dientes con impotencia.

No sé en que momento perdí el control de la situación, pero Mina parece saberlo bien, porque tiene esa sonrisa victoriosa. Cuando la conocí era una niña arrogante, superficial y alguien a quien se le debía consentir. Así había sido educada y yo tenía la tonta esperanza de poder cambiarla…pero veo que me he equivocado. Ella no ha cambiado ni lo hará.

"No se de donde diablos sacas tantas tonterías, pero déjame decirte que yo y esa mujer no tenemos nada que ver. Una lástima por mí…porque al menos ella sabe comportarse como una dama". Ataque sin pensar y ella enfureció. Obvio.

"¡¿Entonces que haces aquí?! ¡Lárgate con ella! Lárgate y olvida que aquí tienes a una tonta enamorada de ti". No me va a sacar el argumento del amor de nuevo. "Yo te amo como nadie te va a amar Yaten…pero si crees que esa puede superarme, pues vete con ella". Bien, ha sacado el argumento del amor.

Me tiene harto.

"¿Sabes que? Fue una estupidez venir…para la próxima no intentes nada como esto. Además de ser una perdida de tiempo, es una completa idiotez". Me vio con sorpresa y caminó hacia mí.

"¿No terminarás conmigo?". Preguntó con una sonrisa diminuta y mal disimulada.

"Sé que debería…pero no tengo el suficiente valor como para verte destrozada". Ella sonrió y yo negué. "Esto es enfermizo". Ella no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo parada y viéndome.

"Es costumbre". Añadió y esta fui yo quien no respondió.

Salí con una sola cosa en la mente. Pensar en la manera de hablar con Serena. Tengo su teléfono y puedo hablarle y vernos, pero sé que ella me rechazará, así que mejor le enviaré un mensaje para invitarla a cenar mañana. No pienso ver a Mina en lo que resta del día ni tampoco mañana.

Costumbre. Por primera en mucho tiempo…tiene razón. Lo nuestro no es amor; es una mala costumbre.

-

**Seiya Kou POV**

Escuché la risa divertida de Serena Tsukino detrás de mí mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento y no pude evitar sonreír. Increíblemente…me la he pasado muy bien este día. Se que suena casi imposible de creer, pero desde que llegamos a ese orfanato, no pude dejar de reír ni un solo instante.

Entramos al departamento y encendí las luces, quitándome de inmediato el saco que aún estaba húmedo. Esa guerra de globos me hizo sentir como un niño de nuevo. Volteé a verla y vi como entraba sin dejar de sonreír al ver que mi ropa seguía con rastros de agua y una que otra mancha de chocolate. Oh si, la guerra de pastel también fue fantástica.

"No se de que te ríes. Tu no saliste tan bien librada ". Ataqué y en lugar de hacerla enojar o borrar su sonrisa, dejó escapar una carcajada alegre.

"Pero a mi no me atacaron una docena de niños llenos de pastel". Recordó y juro que no pude evitar sonreír.

Una de las tardes más divertidas de mi vida. Definitivamente. Quien hubiera pensando que me la pasaría tan bien estando acompañado por ella. Esta tarde, al contrario de lo que yo me imaginaba, se ha portado…diferente. Me ha dejado ver su lado generoso y amable; su capacidad de dar hacia las personas que menos tienen y esa es una virtud que pocas personas tienen. Si, lo reconozco…Serena tiene virtudes. Me costó aceptarlo, pero es difícil no ver como los niños de ese orfanato quedaron maravillados con ella. Me encaminé hacia la cocina y ella se acercó un poco, dejando sus cosas sobre el sillón y solo sosteniendo una bolsa en la que llevaba el vestuario con que la iba a pintar.

"Si gustas vete a cambiar. Dudo que quieras seguir con esas ropas". Apuntó sin poder evitar la burla en su tono. Suspiré al ver que ella tiene razón.

"Entonces vete preparando para comenzar". Dije dejando la cafetera sobre la estufa.

"¿Puedo usar ese baño?". Preguntó apuntando hacia un cuarto que no es baño. Simplemente es un cuarto que a veces presto a mis amigos cuando ocupan asilo.

"Es una recámara vacía". Informé. "Úsala. No tardaré". Indiqué antes de desaparecer hacia mi habitación.

No sé en que momento la comencé a ver diferente. Quizás fue cuando vi como los niños de ese lugar, con solo verla entrar, la recibían con sonrisas y bienvenidas calurosas y alegres. Por un momento había temido que se mostraran cohibidos hacia mí o se mostraran distantes, pero nunca creí que ella fuera quien me presentara ante ellos como su amigo y como una persona muy especial. Y a partir de ahí, los niños se me acercaron felices. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía cantando, jugando y comportándome como la gente diría…inmaduro. Pero es que me fue imposible no hacerlo cuando vi como los niños le pedían a Serena que jugaran una guerra de globos de agua y "accidentalmente" uno de ellos cayera sobre mí.

Me cambié rápidamente y me vi al espejo. Mi reflejo no me muestra al mismo hombre de esta mañana. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no reía por más de 10 minutos? Fue diversión incomparable y que me hizo sentir como un niño nuevamente. Salí del cuarto y vi que donde ella está cambiándose aún está cerrado, por lo que me supongo que aún no ha salido. Me acerqué a la cocina justo cuando el café indicaba que estaba listo. Me serví una taza y serví otra para ella. Me supongo que debe gustarle el café. Es decir, todos adoran el café.

Escuché como la puerta se abría y ella asomaba su cabeza lentamente. El cabello se lo acababa de soltar y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

"¿Lista?". Pregunté confundido al ver las muecas incómodas que hacía. Se sorprendió y parpadeó. "Bueno pues… ¿Qué esperas?". Pregunté al ver que no se movía y solo se mantenía oculta tras la puerta y su cabeza quedaba fuera. Suspiró y salió.

¿Por qué salió? Si hubiera sabido la razón por la que no salía…mejor se hubiera quedado dentro. Pensé que quizás la pintaría con un traje de noche, hasta me pasó por la mente un bikini. Pero jamás…y recalco… ¡Jamás! Imaginé que la fuera a pintar solo con una sábana cubriéndola. No me vio y doy gracias porque así fue.

No entiendo porque estoy nervioso; he dibujado a mujeres desnudas con anterioridad y no me he puesto nervioso. No entiendo como puedo estar nervioso con ella cuando ni siquiera está desnuda. No importa que la tela sea delgada y deje entrever las líneas de su figura o que se ciña sobre sus caderas y su pecho. Es algo más…y no tengo intenciones de saber qué es "ese algo más".

"Por aquí". Demonios. ¿Esa es mi voz? Yo no la tengo tan ronca. Ella asintió aun con el cabello cayéndole en los ojos y dejando que la guiara, atravesando la sala hasta llegar a un espacio que uso exclusivamente para pintar.

"Se ve que tienes todo aquí en tu departamento". Comentó viendo como mis instrumentos estaban perfectamente colocados y el lugar era espacioso. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me recargué en el sofá.

"¿Ya tienes una idea de lo que quieres?". Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

"Tu eres el artista". Ante aquello entrecerré los ojos.

¿Acostada? No. Ya he hecho muchas de ese estilo. ¿Sentada? Tampoco. Sentada no se sabe apreciar la figura de la mujer. ¿Parada? Es una opción.

Caminé hasta ella y con la mano le hice una seña para que se recorriera hacia la derecha, cerca del balcón. Abrí las ventanas y dejé que las cortinas se ondearan un poco con el viento fresco que entraba. Fruncí el ceño y encendí la luz de ese lugar en particular; la luz artificial no favorece. Ella me veía con interés y arqueó una ceja cuando la vi con resignación.

"La luz no favorece". Dije con cierta frustración. Odio cuando este tipo de cosas salen de improviso.

"¿Qué sugieres?". Preguntó suavemente y sujetando fuertemente la sábana sobre su pecho.

"Puedo conseguir lámparas blancas…pero hasta mañana". Informé y vi como ella suspiraba derrotada. Al parecer está igual de frustrada que yo. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás no es tanta frustración por la pintura, si no por la cita que tendrá con su vecino. "¿Tienes algún inconveniente con comenzar mañana?". Pregunté con disimulo.

"No. Mañana está bien". ¿Pensará dejar plantado a ese sujeto?

"Bien pues…". No continué cuando escuché el timbre sonar. Volteé y vi como ella me miraba con aquel gesto ansioso.

"No creo apropiado que la gente deba verme con esto". Apuntó la sábana y sonreí de lado. "Tengo suficiente con que tu me estés viendo". Aclaró mientras cerraba las ventanas del balcón y yo me acercaba a la puerta.

"Estoy seguro de que es algo sin importancia". Y en verdad lo espero. No quedé con nadie esta noche, ni siquiera con mis hermanos. Además ellos siempre llaman antes de venir. Abrí la puerta y sonreí. "¡Taiki!".

Maldición, ¿Seguirá en la sala? No creo conveniente que mi hermano la vea andar con una sábana cubriéndola.

"Hola Seiya. Sé que debí llamarte antes de venir, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo". No pude menos que asentir. Taiki nunca habla con ese tono tan triste si no es algo grave. Poco me importa que esa mujer esté deambulando por mi casa casi desnuda. Le sonreí y lo invité a entrar.

-

**Serena Tsukino POV**

"¿Señorita Tsukino?"

Maldición.

Tragué saliva mientras sonreía forzosa. Mataré a Seiya. Lo juro. Jamás pensé que fuera capaz de hacerme pasar este tipo de vergüenzas. Vi como él culpable de mi vergonzosa situación solo me veía irritado. Si me hubiera dicho quien era y que lo dejaría entrar en cuanto abriera la puerta, me hubiera echado a correr.

¡Pero no! Parece que disfruta viéndome en apuros.

"Buenas noches señor Kou". Saludé muriéndome de vergüenza. ¿Acaso cree que no vi como su mirada repaso cada parte de mi cuerpo? Malditos hombres. "Eh…si me disculpan, iré a….cambiarme". No podría aguantar ni un instante más ahí.

Solo me di vuelta y salí de su vista. Claro que antes pude notar como una sonrisa divertida se asomaba en aquel rostro. ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba triste? Quizás si fue mi imaginación; Taiki Kou tiene una vida ideal, el sueño de toda persona. Omitiendo el lapso nervioso en el que esta su esposa.

Tomé la blusa y mientras me la pongo, no puedo dejar de pensar en el día tan…particular que tuve. Me divertí mucho y reí como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Esos niños son lo más parecido a mí que pude haber conocido. Desde que me independicé y tuve oportunidad de ver el mundo desde otro tipo de perspectiva; me di cuenta de que si bien no he conocido a jóvenes o niños que hayan pasado lo mismo que yo…si hay quienes han pasado por cosas peores. Y en cierta parte siento que debo socializarme con ellos y hacerles ver que la vida no es tan mala como se cree en ese momento. Es cierto que mi vida no es lo que yo siempre soñé… pero no necesito estar casada y con hijos para sentirme realizada. No niego que me encantaría…pero no creo estar lista.

Pero regresando al tema de esta tarde…realmente me la pasé genial. Esos niños fueron capaces de hacerme sentir una niña de nuevo. Me hicieron recordar aquello que me hubiera gustado mucho disfrutar en su momento; pero parece que desde que nací tuve todo en contra. Jugué mi primera guerra de globos de agua y de pastel. No me interesa que haya pasado horas terminando esos pasteles, porque al final nos divertimos como nunca.

Me vi al espejo que había en esa habitación, asegurándome de que me viera presentable y aunque perdí el broche de mi pelo, pude acomodarlo para que al menos no se viera desordenado. Salí del cuarto en silencio y cuando aparecí en el umbral, sentí dos penetrantes miradas sobre mí. Una me veía con amabilidad y otra seria. No hace falta decir a quienes pertenecía cada una.

"Lamento haber interrumpido". Fue Taiki quien rompió el silencio y se puso de pie de inmediato. Esa mirada tranquila y a la vez profunda debe ser la que conquistó a su esposa. Es atractivo…aunque bastante serio la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No se preocupe. Después de todo, ni siquiera comenzamos". Añadí de inmediato y le di una sonrisa suave.

"Seiya me contó algo…pero de todas formas lamento haberla hecho sentir incómoda". Nuevamente se disculpo y esta vez no pude evitar reír ligeramente. Fugazmente vi que Seiya arqueaba una ceja mientras me veía como queriendo descubrir algo. Que desconfiado es.

"En parte yo tengo culpa; si me hubiera cambiado en cuanto sonó el timbre, no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por eso". Y es verdad. "En fin, tengo que irme". Dije al ver que Seiya fruncía el ceño. Si no me voy yo, es capaz de echarme.

"¿Qué? Para nada, quizás ustedes querían hablar sobre el trabajo que le hará mi hermano y yo los interrumpí. En ese caso me voy yo". Dijo tomando su saco rápidamente.

"No es necesario, de todas maneras no creo conveniente el quedarme. Mañana podré ponerme de acuerdo con su hermano…quédese". Pedí antes de tomar mi bolsa y tomar mi abrigo.

¿Y Seiya? Más callado que un muerto. Parece que ya esperaba que fuera yo la que se iría; lindo caballero me fui a encontrar. Ahora el trabajo será encontrar un taxi en esta parte de la ciudad, casi ninguno entra a este tipo de suburbios, ya que piensan que no existen personas que los necesiten por estos rumbos. Me terminé de acomodar el abrigo y volteé con Seiya, pero éste solo mantenía la mirada clavada en el florero frente a él. ¿Debería sacarlo de su trance?

"Mmm… ¿Seiya?". Lo llamé y suspiré al ver como ni siquiera me había escuchado.

"Parece que está pensando mucho". Añadió Taiki con diversión. "¿En que se va a ir?". Oh no, lo que me faltaba. Aunque es graciosa la cara que tiene Seiya en estos momentos; como si la invitación de su hermano hubiera sido un despertador. Volteó a vernos sin disimular su sorpresa y solo sonreí.

"Taxi". Contesté y esta vez no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente al ver como Seiya apretaba los dientes al ver que ya lo estaba haciendo adrede.

"Casi no pasan taxis por esta zona. Por favor, permítame llevarla".

No te rías. No te rías. ¡Ah! La cara de Seiya definitivamente es memorable. Si antes tenía los dientes apretados, esta vez tiene un tic nervioso en la mejilla. Sé que no debería aceptar; después de todo Taiki Kou es un hombre casado a quién quizás estén esperando en su casa. Además la relación entre Seiya y yo está bien… en paz y sin conflictos, ¿Para que complicar las cosas si no hay necesidad?

"No te preocupes Taiki. Estoy seguro de que todavía hay taxis por aquí y la señorita no tardará en encontrar uno". Esta me la paga.

No pensaba hacer nada para volver a las rencillas entre nosotros, pero esta vez si se paso. ¿Cree que los dos no podemos jugar su juego? No sabe con quien se está metiendo. Volteé con una sonrisa apenada hacia Taiki mientras él veía a Seiya de forma seria, casi aprensiva.

"¿Seguro de que no le causará problemas el llevarme? Si gusta puede dejarme en alguna calle más transitada y yo…"

"No se preocupe. La llevo hasta su casa". Me cortó con una sonrisa amable.

Le sonreí ante aquello y esta vez vi a Seiya, quien me veía irritado. Ahora mi sonrisa se hizo burlona y tomé con más ligereza las cosas entre mis manos y comencé a caminar detrás de Taiki.

"Eh Taiki, ve bajando tu, la señorita y yo tenemos algo que tratar antes de irse. No tardará, te lo prometo". Aunque pareció petición, supe que no lo era cuando Taiki desapareció de su vista y su mano se enrolló sobre mi brazo y me arrastró hacia la sala. "De acuerdo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Reclamó enojado.

"Yo no estoy haciendo…nada". Aclaré mientras me soltaba de su agarre. "Tu fuiste quien comenzó. Tu hermano se ofreció amablemente a llevarme y yo…"

"Tu pensabas acepar cómodamente". Me interrumpió groseramente y con su estúpida ironía.

"…lo pensaba rechazar amablemente". Lo ignoré para no hacerlo sentir más justiciero de lo que se cree. "Si tan solo tu no te hubieras creído de nuevo el defensor no registrado de tus hermanos, en estos momentos yo ya estaría arriba de un taxi". Aclaré frunciendo levemente el ceño. Es un completo inmaduro. Me di vuelta para salir del departamento; la verdad ya no tengo ánimos de verlo ni escucharlo. Sin embargo lo sentí acercarse rápidamente y cerrar la puerta antes de que la pudiera siquiera abrir.

"Lo lamento". Se disculpo suspirando y quitó la mano de la puerta, por lo que me volteé y vi como se pasaba esa misma mano por la cara con frustración. "No es que crea que…bueno…que tu y mi hermano…"

"Comprendo". Le corté antes de que terminara más trabado que nunca. Sé que debería estar molesta por lo que esta insinuando, pero algo en su mirada me impide hacerlo.

Hasta hace unos momentos estábamos bien…o al menos no había problemas. ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo, como para volverlo serio de repente?

"Taiki acaba de separarse temporalmente de su esposa". ¿Qué? "No quiero decir que se van a divorciar…si no que, han decidido tomar un tiempo libre para pensar en lo que está sucediéndoles". Me vio con obviedad y solo asentí. Con que esa era la razón que tenía triste a Taiki…y por lo que veo a Seiya también. "Él me acaba de confesar que se siente triste, pero a la vez tranquilo y precisamente es eso lo que más temo". Confesó viéndome directamente a los ojos. Tiene una mirada tan profunda que es difícil poder mantenerla. Parpadeé ligeramente y él sonrió de forma cansada. "Tengo miedo que de pronto él se sienta más cómodo alejado de Amy y decida terminar su matrimonio".

"¿Quieres que…hable con él?". ¿De que estoy hablando? Parece que él tampoco lo sabe, ya que me ve tan confundido como lo estoy yo. ¿Por qué cometo tanta tontería siempre que estoy junto a este hombre? Me sonrió de manera amable… ¡Amable! Y yo lo vi expectante.

"Quizás necesite una voz femenina y…confío en que tal vez lo hagas entrar un poco en razón"

Asentí distraídamente. ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? Me di vuelta sin siquiera decir una palabra y bajé las escaleras del edificio con calma y con el recuerdo de esa sonrisa amable. Nunca me había sonreído así…la mayoría de las veces lo hace con ironía, sarcasmo…hasta arrogante. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo hace sinceramente y debo admitir que tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Al llegar a la salida vi que Taiki estaba recargado sobre el auto y al verme, sonrió de manera caballerosa, abriendo la puerta y yendo rápidamente hacia su lado.

El trayecto fue silencioso y tranquilo. Sé que le dije a Seiya que hablaría con su hermano, pero no se que decirle. Me siento rara. De reojo vi que Taiki manejaba sin ninguna prisa y podría jurar que hasta disfrutando del viaje. La sombra de tristeza que vi cuando estábamos en el departamento de Seiya desapareció y a simple vista luce como si no tuviera ninguna clase de problemas; estoy segura de que a esto se refiere Seiya. ¿Cómo puede un hombre lucir tan despreocupado cuando su matrimonio no está pasando por el mejor momento? Suspiré levemente y me volteé con una sonrisa suave.

"Y… ¿Cómo va su matrimonio?". De acuerdo, quizás no fue la manera más correcta de decirlo, pero es que en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar en esto. Me volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa y luego regresó la vista a la calle.

"Me sorprende". Comentó con diversión. "Seiya". Respondió con simpleza y estacionando el auto frente al edificio. "Me sorprende que le tenga la confianza suficiente como para contarle sus preocupaciones". ¿Por qué los Kou son tan…complicados?

"No comprendo". Tal vez, si me hago la desentendida se olvide del tema y pueda irme a descansar tranquila.

"Desde que tengo memoria, Seiya siempre ha sido muy desconfiado; por eso me sorprende que le haya contado sus preocupaciones". Abrí la boca para negar de inmediato aquello. Seiya ni siquiera me confía su número de teléfono, ¿Cómo va andar confiándome sus preocupaciones? "Tal vez…él ya comprendió lo mismo que yo". Me vio con la misma profundidad que tienen sus hermanos. Ojos azules, verdes y violetas.

De acuerdo… ¿Qué tienen los Kou para meterme en este tipo de situaciones?

Me aclaré la garganta incómoda por lo que está ocurriendo. Sus ojos me ven fijamente, analizando cada gesto que haga, por lo que debo parecer lo más tranquila posible; sus labios ahora están curvados hacia arriba, ¿Por qué sonríe como si este momento sucediera a diario? ¿Qué le sucedió al abogado serio y reservado? Ahora si comienzo a entender el porqué su hermano dijo que se veía tranquilo, como si no estuviera teniendo problemas. Yo no lo veo tanto así…yo creo que tal vez, este Taiki que me está sonriendo como si fuéramos amigos de mucho tiempo, es el Taiki que era antes de casarse. Claro que esa es solo una suposición.

"Eh…gracias por haberme traído". Agradecí abriendo la puerta.

"No hay problema". Asentí con una sonrisa y bajé del auto. "Espero volver a vernos pronto". Ante aquello asentí por educación. ¿Vernos de nuevo? ¿Y volver a tener problemas con su hermano? No gracias.

"Buenas noches". Me despedí y subí a mi edificio.

Una vez dentro de mi departamento suspiré aliviada y dejé las cosas sobre el primer sofá. Ha sido un día…único. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá más grande y cerré los ojos, pero ni bien tenía 1 minuto, el celular comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje. Lo saqué con desgana de la bolsa y no reconocí el número. ¿Quién es…?

"_Te invito a cenar mañana. Prometo que no te arrepentirás. Yaten"_

¿Quién demonios se cree que es para…?

Un segundo.

¿Cómo consiguió mi teléfono? Quizás me espía; o puso a alguien a espiarme. Lo único que me faltaba. Un Kou me detesta, otro comienza a actuar rao y éste último me acosa. ¿Algo más para finalizar este día? Creo que en lugar de ponerme a pensar en esos tres, debería pensar en los nuevos bocetos que la agencia quiere que diseñe. Me supongo que me llamarán para elegir a las modelos y tendré que verle la cara nuevamente a esa chiquilla. En cuanto se entere de las nuevas audiciones correrá a presentarse y si no fuera porque ya no quiero arruinarle la vida, me gustaría rechazarla personalmente.

¡Ah! Por poco lo olvido…Darien. No entiendo porque acepte ir mañana con él. Fue inconsciente, no, más que nada de verdad me nació aceptar. Es un buen hombre y se ve que se esmerará en que me la pase cómoda, así que presiento que realmente me la pasaré bien. Ahora solo espero que Seiya termine pronto y yo pueda tener tiempo de arreglarme para salir a la cena. Aunque, ¿Qué habrá sentido ese estúpido corredor cuando Darien le contó sobre nuestra cita? Prácticamente son los mejores amigos, así que deben contarse todo y no dudo en que ya esté enterado. Seguramente le habrá dado un ataque.

Ah…tengo sueño. Mejor me voy a dormir y mañana temprano comenzaré los bocetos. No creo tener ni ánimo ni fuerza para hacerlos ahora; además no tengo idea de que haré todavía.

Necesito inspiración…urgente.

-

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**¡HoLa!**

_¿Cómo les va? Ojalá les vaya bien n.n y estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones :P _

_En fin, al turrón xD Espero que este capítulo haya llenado las duditas que varias tenían. Como hemos visto…Haruka fue, es y quizás siempre sea un imbécil, pero eso no le quita lo atractivo T.T A mi me encanta, ya que aunque se desviva por Serena, en el fondo si quiere a Michiru y solo esperemos a ver su reacción en cuanto se entere del secretito de su novia. _

_Pues Taiki…¿Qué podemos decir a su favor? A lo largo del capítulo no dejo de sorprender y espero que quede claro que si antes eran Seiya/Haruka y Yaten los acaparaban la atención de la rubia, pues ahora le toca a Taiki y a Darien, ¿no? _

_Y hablando del doctor Chiba, ¡Por fin se puso las pilas y le pidió su anhelada cita a Serena! Ahora esperemos a ver que tal. _

_Creo que más de una querrá matarme por la relación tan rara que tienen Mina y Yaten, ¿No? Pero como le digo a Zauberry, más adelante veremos porque su relación es así. ¿Qué hay detrás de todos esos mimos y esa actitud tan "acostumbrada"?. _

_Seiyita adorado. Chicas…es hombre. Por lo tanto, no puede negar la atracción que tiene hacia Serena; lo acepto en el capítulo ¿6? En fin, no puede negarlo, pero no significa que lamerá el suelo como otros, asi que ni se acostumbren a verlo celoso ni tampoco a hacerle escenitas. _

_Y Serena…ah…la querida y deseada Serena. ¿A que muchas quisieran estar en su lugar eh? Como bein dice el dicho, "Juega con fuego y te quemarás". Y parece que con Taiki ya comenzó a quemarse y obvio, no le gusta. _

_Me comienzo a alargar y no me gusta xP Jajaja, así que mejor me voy directo a los reviews. UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW. ¡¡LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN!! xD Me da mucho gusto ver que el fic les gusta xD Gracias Gracias y MIL Gracias. ¡¡¡Las quiero!!! Y para demostrarlo, jejeje contesté reviews n.n_

**Dark Lillie: **Hola! Siii mi novio no salió tanto, además la verdad…me defraudó un poco la película; peroen fin, también me gustó jaja. Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo :P

**Ydiel: **¡Amiga! Jajaja, el secreto solo lo llevamos tu, yo y Mely n.n Así que como te dije, esta semana tendrás lo que te promeí :P Y muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y todo tu apoyo.

**3Rill Cullen**: Muchas gracias por todo n.n Desde por dejar reviews, desearme lo mejor…hasta por compartir muchos gustos xD Me da mucha alegria que la historia te guste y esto apenas comienza, así que imagínate todo lo que aún les espera a todos ellos xD Mil gracias y me encantó tu review XL

**Reicy Kou: **Jajaja ¡Siento ser una kalabaza! Ya entendí n.n Pues muchas gracias por el review, el apoyo y por aclararme lo que mi sensible y abstracta mente no pudo comprender x3 Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero pues hay otros fic sque también requieren atención :P Pero trataré de no defraudar.

**Tigre: **Pues…me encantaría decirte que Michiru no se va a morir, pero aun no lo tengo muy seguro. Pero algo si ate aseguro, Haruka si sufrirá; así que intentaré compensar todos estos momentitos que les estoy haciendo pasar. Muchas gracias por el review y despreocúpate tantito, que aún queda Michiru para varios capítulos más n.n

**Princess TsukinoKou: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra, de verdad…que tengan más de un favorito, ya que si no gana uno, pues que gane el otro xD Y manténte ocupada jejeje. Yo leo best-sellers o simples diccionarios O.O No preguntes porque u.u Pero pues no te aseguro que escribas tanta locura como yo jejeje

**Sashenka18: **Hola! No te preocupes…de hecho, nunca me han gustado ese tipo de giros en una historia. De hecho los odios u.u Pero en esta ya tengo todo listo y pues como ves, ya cada quien se va haciendo una imagen frente a ella y frente a todos nosotros jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review y la actualización de Si No Estás Conmigo creo tenerla a finales de mes. Pero trataré de hacer la espera menos larga n.n

**Resuri-chan:** Resuuuu!!! Muchas-muchas-muchas gracias por apoyarme T.T Ojalá que estés más tranquila después de haber visto la muerte de ya sabes u.u Solo espero que te acostumbres pronto al Todos x Serena, aunque…no falta mucho para definir la pareja oficial y la no oficial :P Aunque ya deben darse una idea n.n Muchas gracias por todo resuri

**Marisa Makou: **¡Gracias por el review n.n! Me da muchisimo gusto que la historia te este gustando y estaré encantada de que así sea hasta el final. Y yo también espero tener suerte :P Hasta luego.

**Nanamy Kou: **Primero que nada. Gracias. Luego jeje, la verdad es que no sé cuantos capítulos podrá tener esta historia…pero no cean que será infinita xD Creo que desde el momento en que todos ellos se conozcan, (Porque oh si!! Habrá un encuentro con todos jaja ¡Imagínate!) no creo que la trama de para mucho más. Solo espero poder tener ya adelantados capítulos n.n Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, se te agradece y se te quiere n.n

**Bunny CK: **Gracias n.n No puedo negar que me encantan los reviews, pero yo me siento ya honrada con tener la oportunidad de conocerlas a través de ellos. De verdad que no se puede agradecer con palabras la sensación de felicidad que se siente al leer review tras review. Muchas gracias n.n Y bueno…"especial-especial" no hay nada. Pero en cuanto veamos que alguno da su brazo a torcer…en ese momento abriremos las apuestas :P Gracias por el apoyo.

**BruhE: ¡**No pierdas las esperanzas! Personalmente Darien me gusta mucho en este fic; creo que es el tipo de hombres que se dejan conocer y con los que fácilmente te dejas conocer. Quizás sea por eso por lo que Serena sentirá algo por él…aunque no te aseguro que vivan un torrido romance :D Si te puedo decir que tendrán sus momentos. Gracias por el review.

**Sailor Venus Healer: **Hola! Jajaja, primero que nada saludarte n.n y luego agradecerte infinitamente el review y todo el apoyo que me has dado desde que comencé n.n También jeje, aclararte que Seiya No esta casado o.o Creo que no me supe explicar :P Digamos que Taiki quiso hacer un ejemplo de "ponte en mis zapatos", pero debí haberlo puesto más específico :P Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

**Zauberry: **Bueno pues primero, gracias por el review! Me da gusto que te este gustando el fic y espero que así sea hasta el fin jaja. También, espero que se haya quedado más o menos entendido la relación tan "acostumbrada" entre Mina y Yaten. Quizás en este capítulo se vio muy frío y hasta hipócrita…pero más adelantillo, veremos como es que Yaten se enamoró de ella, aún sabiendo como era y no ha cambiado u.u Y bueno, con Amy y Taiki no prometo nada xD Pero no los haré sufrir…mucho. Gracias por todo!

**Mar1tza: **¡No se quien eres! T.T Perdóname por no identificarte u.u Es que tu manera de escribir no me es conocida O.O Pero pues deja otro review y otra pista :P Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por el review. Se agradece n.n

**KIRA MOON: **¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Pues ojalá que no haya mucho golpe en cuanto se conozcan todos :P Por que no solo sus bellos rostros se verían golpeados, si no su enorme ego, por que todos los personajes tienen el ego muy alto. Ojala que la historia te guste hasta el final y obvio, la sigas junto conmigo.

**Asicrodud: **Me da mucho gusto ver que te animas a dejar review después de leer el fic. Gracias de verdad :) Bueno, pues con Haruka si quise que se viera como el tipico macho, pero no quiero que se dejen llevar solo por un capitulo en sí; ¡Me gusta la opinión que tienes de Yaten! No solo es que sea inteligente, si no que a veces, la gente que se "apasiona" por algo, tiende a cometer ciertos impulsos…pero quiero que tengas presente que si algo tiene Yaten, es que es muy inteligente. La opinión respecto a Seiya me dejo pensando, ya que creo que debería escribir más aprisa, ya que lo que ya tengo escrito, da a entender que si algo tienen Serena y Seiya, es que saben diferenciar lo que les combiene de lo que no. Él no esta comiendo de su mano y como lo ha dejado claro, no puede negar que Serena le atrae…pero hasta ahí. No quiero que su personaje recaiga en tentación como Yaten o en celos como Haruka. Y Taiki…creo que ya aprendió la lección :P Y te aseguro que las florecitas se han acabado por un largo tiempo. Y por último, solo espero que tu percepción de Darien haya cambiado con este capítulo. Ahora a esperar el siguiente. Mil gracias por tu opinión tan sincera. ¡Gracias ;)!

**Rosy: **¡Yo también ya te considero amiga! Me agradaste mucho y me encantaría seguir teniendo pláticas contigo n.n Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews en todo momento. Se te agradecen de todo corazón y ten por seguro que la actualización de Nunca Te Olvidaré la tendrás antes de la próxima semana. Ya casi acabo el capítulo:) Mil gracias por tus palabras.

**Tsuki Ai Kou: **Jajaja No te preocupes. Ojalá que ya estés mejorcita Tsuki ;) Me da gusto saber de ti y tener tu apoyo respaldándome como siempre. Se te agradece el gesto y cada comentario. Muchas gracias por todo.

**María: **¡Gracias por dejar review! Y bienvenida n.n Jejeje. Pues sí, El Guardaespaldas está detenido, aunque no dudes que en cualquier momento vuelva a actualizar, ya que las ideas del fic me estan llegando muy fuerte n.n Muchas gracias por presentarte y dejar de ser lectora anónima x3 Te mando un saludo y un beso desde México :)

**Mina202: **¡Hey! Jajaja, pues seguramente lo viste en IMAX o en Cinépolis, ¿No? Pero pues no importa :P Ojalá que el insomnio no lo tengas a diario, ya que es malo para la saludo u.u Pero muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y no te preocupes, aún no se si debamos darle las condolencias al mendigo rubito de Haruka uu Mil gracias por el apoyo y el review.

**SWEETANGELA: **¡Y te respondo Angela n.n! Como te dije, a veces respondo a veces no. Falta de tiempo u.u Me da muchísimo gusto que te hayas animado a leerme y a dejarme review :) Además de todo, me siento super feliz de haber logrado contigo ese pesar por Darien, aunque lo que yo quisiera, es que al menos lo tuvieras en buen estima jejeje. Me da gusto que a todos los personajes los tengas en un contexto agradable, o al menos que te sientas a gusto con la forma en que el fic se esta desarrollando. Jajaja y lo de Doña Tentación me hizo reír xD Yo la veo como Mrs. Obsesión, pero me gustó más lo tuyo :P En fin xD Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero seguir hablándonos pronto por msn. Hasta pronto n.n

**A-grench: ¡**Gracias! Me llegó tu review y me hizo sentir muy bien. Me da gusto ver que se refleja un poco de pasión por el fic en cada uno de sus reviews y sobre todo, me da gusto saber que seguirán esta historia hasta el final. Se te agradece cada palabra y cada buen deseo. Muchas-Muchas gracias!

**Emi Black Poe**: ¡Yo también ya fui Emi! Pero pues tu fuiste mucho antes! Ehhh por eso quisiste irte antes, ¿verdad? T.T Pero pues ojalá que mi novio salga más en la 6 :P Me da gusto que sigas leyendo el fic a pesar de la distancia y que me sigas queriendo n.n Jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo Emi n.n Solo que te advertiré algo…la próxima vez que toques mi PC no le dejes tus contraseñas! -- Tuve que pedir ayuda u.u Jajaja Gracias de todas formas por tu review.

**Monval1101: **De nada n.n Jajaja, no es cierto…¡Gracias a ti por tomarte al molestia de dejar review en tu humilde fic n.n! Me da alegría verque alguien más comparte mi opinión sobre el POV de Yaten, ahora falta que me digas que POV de este nuevo capítulo te gustó más…a mi creo que el de Haruka xD Pero pues a ver cual fue el tuyo :) Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Hasta pronto.

**Nisha-chan: **Te agregué al msn, Ojalá que no te moleste n.n Y ten por seguro que te avisaré. Y de Harry Potter…tengo una opinión reservada, y otra que siempre digo. Para una persona como yo, que leyo el libro y espero emocionada ciertos momentos en la pantalla grande, fue decepcionante. Pero pues en general estuvo bien, te entretiene un buen rato n.n Ve a verla, realmente te gstará, independientemente de mi tonta crítica jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y por haberte animado a dejar review.

**Kaoru Himura T.: **¡Ah! Wii Me encanto eso de "Señora Malfoy" n.n Me sentí soñada jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, y espero no decepcionarte en algun capítulo. Espera tu gansito debajo de tu almohada mañana en la mañana xD Muchas gracias por tomarte un minutito y dejarme tu opinión, siempre me hacen sentirme bien jejeje. Gracias!

**Umi Scorpius Aquarius: **¡Umi! Sabes que te quiero, verdad? Pues bien…solo espero que tu song-fic sea igual o todavía más fantásticos de los que tu sabes. Me da gusto ver que últimamente andas bastante movidita por Fanfiction. Se te extrañaba T.T Pero también me da gusto ver que aun no te olvidas de mi jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo Umi.

**Zutarian Girl: **¡Hola! Jajaja, no te preocupes, me conformo con poder poner mis historias aquí y saber que les gustan. Muchas gracias por seguirme y entiendo tu falta de tiempo :) Despreocupáte n.n Jajaja y dudo que esta chava se digne a volver a decir cosas que nos hagan sentir mal…¡Emi nuevamente vino al rescate! La verdad es que intento olvidar ese episodio tan frustrante, pero ahí seguira siempre. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

_Por hoy es todo, ya que tengo que actualizar Nunca Te Olvidaré antes de hacerme viejecita :P Y respecto a mi ida al cine a ver Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix…Me la reservo ¬¬ Pero vayan a verla. Esta chida, no lo niego jajaja. Lástima que mi novio salió poquito. _

_Hasta lueguito chicas!_

_Por cierto…Si te gusta Seiya Kou, pásate al Foro o ve directo a este link: _

_http__ :// www. Fanfiction .net/ topic/ 32328/ 2340236 /1/_

_Solo quítenle los espacios :P El Topic es para darle una sorpresita de cumpleaños, ya que es el 30 de Julio y las que somos parte del Foro, estamos muy emocionadas por esto, ¿A que si chicas? Bueno, ya me voy…que no me pagan por publicidad jaja. Hasta pronto._

**VkM**

**P.D: **Esta vez quisiera que me dejaran review por su propia volutand n.n Solo piensen que si me dejan review, estarán haciendo a una chica muy pero muy feliz.


	9. Amigos

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Vicky: ¿Me quieres?**

**Yaten: Te quiero…**

**Vicky: ¿Mucho? n.n **

**Yaten: Mucho…**

**Vicky: ¿Cómo cuanto?**

**Yaten: O.O ¡Hey! Eso no estaba en el guión que me dio Naoko Takeuchi, la creadora de Sailor Moon y todos los personajes de esta historia…**

**Vicky: T.T**

**-**

**-**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Inhala…exhala. Llevo haciendo esto desde hace como cinco minutos y no me siento relajado para nada. Al contrario, me siento más desesperado de lo que estaba.

No pude dormir y no he comido desde que Darien me contó lo emocionado que estaba para su cita con Serena. ¡Con Mi Serena! Trato de pensar positivo e imaginar que ella no esta interesada en él y solo acepto porque no tenía nada que hacer. Suena cruel, lo sé pero…en estos momentos es lo menos que me interesa.

Desde siempre he sido un hombre que lucha por lo que quiere y es suyo. No puedo permitir que una estúpida cena haga más camino que el que yo llevo. Menos ahora que ella esta en una actitud firme hacia mi. No quiero parecer mal amigo ante Darien; es como mi hermano y como tal, lo apoyo en todo. Corrección, en casi todo. Simplemente no puedo concebir la idea de que ellos dos vayan a cenar esta noche…juntos…solos… ¿Algo más de que preocuparme?

Suspiré con firmeza antes de tocar a la puerta y de inmediato ésta se abrió. Jamás había visto a mi amigo tan…relajado.

"¡Haruka! pasa, pasa". Arqueé ambas cejas mientras entraba y mi sorpresa no disminuyó al ver la copa de vino que reposaba sobre la mesa de la sala. Darien nunca bebe solo. "No te esperaba". Comentó sirviendo otra copa y ofreciéndomela.

"Ya vez…quería ver si estabas nervioso para tu…". Juro que intenté que mis labios no hicieran mueca, pero creo que no lo intenté demasiado. "…cita"

"¿Nervioso?". Lanzó una risa divertida y lo conozco tan bien que juraría que más que divertida era nerviosa. "Dentro de unas horas cenaré con una mujer hermosa, inteligente, divertida…perfecta. Dime, ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso?". Ante aquello asentí y bebí de golpe mi copa.

No puedo creer que no sospeche ni un poco lo que siento. Una vez él me dijo que yo era un libro abierto para sus ojos; mentiroso. Si lo fuera ya se habría dado cuenta de la rabia que siento al escucharlo hablar y al ver su inmensa felicidad. ¿Realmente no se da cuenta?

"En fin, no me has dicho a que has venido". Lo vi con una sonrisa de lado mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

"Vaya, antes te quejabas porque nunca te visitaba y ahora te quejas por que si lo hago. No te entiendo". Rió y yo sonreí. Me sorprendo al ser un excelente actor y disimular tan bien lo que siento.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que pocas veces me visitas tan temprano"

"Solamente vine porque Michiru quería que la acompañara a hacer unas compras. Como si no supiera que odio acompañarla a estas horas a comprar". Y en parte es verdad, así que no estoy siendo del todo mentiroso.

El rostro de Darien de pronto cambió. Su sonrisa fue borrándose y aunque no lo parece, sus mandíbulas se tensaron. No sé si está enojado o solo está tenso; a veces me confunde.

"¿Te has puesto a pensar en que siente Michiru cada vez que la desprecias de esa manera?". ¿Qué? No puedo creer que si esté molesto. Más bien, que esté molesto por eso.

"Llevo con Michiru mucho tiempo y nunca te habías puesto así. ¿Acaso te has ablandado y crees que daba hacerlo yo también?". Quizás soné demasiado sarcástico, pero no me importa. Tengo suficiente con que Serena no caiga, con que Michiru me presione con tonterías y ahora con Darien como defensor de ella. "Parece que tu pequeña cita te está trastornando. Quizás no deberías ir".

De acuerdo…lo dije. Discretamente, claro. No pensaba decírselo de inmediato, pero ahora que ha salido la oportunidad, sería un imbécil si no la aprovecho. Además no parece haber captado mis verdaderas intenciones, ya que está haciendo lo mismo de siempre cada vez que yo salgo con mi machismo: Suspirar y pasar por alto el tema y mis comentarios.

"Reserve en el mismo lugar a donde tu y Michiru fueron a cenar por primera vez". Debe estar bromeando. Ese lugar es más romántico que Michiru cuando ve películas cursis mientras está en sus días. Más que nunca debo hacerlo entrar en razón y hacerle ver que esa cita no le conviene.

"¿No puedes ser más directo?". Comenté irónico y él me vio con una mirada confusa. "Está claro que si la llevas ahí se dará cuenta de que te trae totalmente loco". Le hice ver y él negó. "Todas las mujeres son iguales"

"No Serena". Apreté los dientes al escuchar ese maldito tono de ensueño. "Si la trataras un momento, te aseguro que tendrías la mejor opinión sobre ella. Además no pienso declarármele ahí mismo. Es cierto que me gusta y me interesa, pero no estoy enamorado"

"No tardas". Mascullé sirviéndome más vino.

"¿Qué? No te escuche". Negué y eleve mi copa antes de beberla de un solo trago. Suspiré mientras apretaba los ojos y metí la mano a mi saco. Estoy seguro de haber metido mis cigarrillos por aquí… ¡Aquí están! "En serio Haruka, deberías dejar ese mal hábito". Sonreí de lado con flojera mientras encendía el cigarrillo y exhalaba el humo de la primera bocanada. "El cigarro provoca cáncer". Ahí está el doctor Chiba.

"Créeme…sé que moriré de algo y ese algo no es cáncer". Dije con una sonrisa mientras volvía a meter el cigarro en mis labios. "Además deja de recalcar mis defectos y dime cual es el propósito de tu magnífica invitación. La buena amistad y unión entre vecinos no cuenta". Ante aquello rió y negó.

"Simplemente comprendí que tenías razón y mi abstinencia estaba durando mucho". Respondió con sencillez. "Desde mi relación con Rei ya no he salido con nadie de forma seria, puras aventuras de un par de días…y creo que es tiempo de formalizar una relación". ¿Formalizar?

"Y, ¿Esperas que tu vecinita sea quien te ayude a formalizar una relación?". Negó con aquella sonrisa que en nuestra época de estudiantes lograba competir con mi irresistible encanto.

"No lo espero…lo deseo". ¡Suficiente! No puedo escuchar ni uno solo de los sueños efímeros y algo…frustrantes porque no podré aguantar. Tolero que sonría bobamente mientras piensa, habla y sueña con ella, pero creo que mi tolerancia llegó a su límite. "Haruka, ¿Estás bien?". Elevé la mirada y vi que Darien me veía suspicaz.

¿En que momento bajé la mirada y apreté la mandíbula? Maldición, estoy seguro de que sospecha. Ese brillo en sus ojos me lo confirma, además de que me está viendo fijamente.

"Sí, estoy bien". Contesté de inmediato y me puse de pie. "Tengo que irme". Que quede claro, muy claro, que no estoy huyendo…solo estoy evitando un futuro problema.

"¿Tienes algún problema con que vaya a cenar con Serena Tsukino?". Parece ser que no lo evadí como quería.

El mismo tono serio que acaba de usar, es el mismo que uso cuando me pregunto si Michiru sería mi próxima conquista en cuanto ella y yo decidimos entablar una relación. Odio ese tono. Me hace sentir como un niño a quién están obligando a confesar la verdad. Mentir…No mentir. Si miento, el problema se irá haciendo más y más grande, sin contar con que Darien seguirá restregándome inconscientemente lo que él puede hacer con Serena y yo no. Si le cuento la verdad, probablemente sienta deseos de echarme de su departamento y no hablarme dentro de un par de días…o quizás por siempre.

Si hay algo que Darien no tolera, son las mentiras. No por nada es mi mejor amigo y sé que para él, una mentira significa terminar con cualquier tipo de confianza que haya depositado en ti. Pero Serena…Dios, es Serena. No puedo dejar que mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano, salga con la mujer que me trae loco y la única que me rechaza. Bien, si voy a cometer una tontería, al menos la cometeré completa.

"¿Por qué habría de tener problema con eso? Ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer". Aclaré arqueando una ceja fingiendo confusión.

"Si la conoces". No puede haberse enterado, ¿O sí? ¿Y si ella le contó? Oh no. "Michiru te la presentó". Suspiré y sonreí torpemente. Si existen los milagros.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que casi nunca recuerdo los rostros de quienes compiten contra mí". Aclaré fastidiado y Darien sonrió de lado. "Ahora si me voy". Dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrí y suspiré antes de acomodarme la chamarra.

Escuché el sonar del teléfono de Darien, sin embargo lo vi y noté que su sonrisa de lado y su mirada profunda aún seguían sobre mí. Solo se pone así cuando esta pensando en algo importante. Me pregunto si Serena estará en su casa; es algo temprano, así que quizás si lo esté. ¿Y si le hago una pequeña visita matutina?

"¿No piensas contestar?". Pregunté al ver que no se movía. No, mejor no la visito y dejo de jugar con mi suerte.

"Sí, solo quería aclararte algo". ¿Algo? Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que miraba el departamento de su vecina. "Yo nunca dije que ella había competido contigo". La sonrisa de su rostro se borró de inmediato y la mía se congeló. Entró nuevamente a su departamento y yo me quedé ahí…sin saber que hacer o decir.

Soy un idiota.

Un grandísimo idiota.

-

**Taiki Kou POV**

Tal vez no venga.

O tal vez si.

Es muy temprano. Pero la otra vez era temprano y ella ya estaba aquí. No entiendo muy bien porque estoy aquí, lo único que tengo claro es que tengo ganas de hablar con ella. Necesito pasa un rato de tranquilidad y siento que ella puede dármelo. Además este parque realmente es reconfortante.

Las risas de los niños que juegan en el área de juegos se escuchan desde aquí; hace poco que la brisa de la fuente comenzó a sentirse, así que sí, todo está bien. No entiendo como fue que decidí venir a este lugar. Sé que está mal y se puede malinterpretar, pero no me interesa mucho lo que puedan decir, después de todo… en estos momentos Amy y yo estamos tomándonos un tiempo para pensar y dedicarnos a nosotros. Muchos podrían pensar y hasta decir que el divorcio sería más fácil… pero para mí significa que he fracasado en algo. Y yo odio fracasar. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza para atrás con cansancio.

Sigo escuchando a esos niños jugar. Cuando me casé con Amy, soñé con algún día tener una familia grande o al menos un par de niños. Pero parece ser que ella no pensaba igual y planeaba formar una familia de inmediato. Si no mal recuerdo, desde ese momento comenzaron nuestros problemas. Ella quería hijos, yo no. ¿Qué le costaba esperar un poco? Apenas acabábamos de establecer nuestra casa y…Bueno, creo que no hace falta revivir de nuevo todos esos momentos.

"¿Señor Kou?". Abrí los ojos de golpe al escucharla. Es ella.

Nunca pensé que una mirada confundida pudiera verse tan inocente. Me pregunto para qué será la libreta que lleva en las manos. Me puse de pie educadamente y ella me sonrió.

"Lo siento, buenos días". Se disculpó mientras estiraba su mano libre. La estreché mientras le brindaba una sonrisa amable y asentía.

"Buenos días". Saludé y ella volvió a sonreír.

"Nunca imaginé encontrármelo por aquí. ¿Vive cerca?". Preguntó intrigada. Negué de inmediato y le ofrecí asiento en la misma banca donde estaba.

"No. Pero me estoy quedando en un hotel cercano… ¿Seiya no le comentó?". Dije viendo como dejaba su libreta junto a ella.

"No crea que su hermano me contó sus cosas, señor Kou". Una sonrisa divertida asomó por sus labios y me sorprende que pueda verse tan bonita sin llevar nada especial encima. Usualmente un hombre se queda deslumbrado cuando las mujeres se ven muy arregladas o llevan kilos de maquillaje encima, pero ella… vaya si es la excepción. "Ayer solo me comentó brevemente que se siente intranquilo por usted. Son hermanos…compréndalo". Añadió suavemente.

Asentí dándole una sonrisa amable. Claro que comprendo a Seiya. De hecho, esa preocupación que él siente es la misma que yo sentía cuando él y Yaten no tenían ni idea de lo que querían en la vida. Me costó hacerlos entrar en razón, pero la preocupación aún la recuerdo. Así como Seiya la recordará siempre.

Silencio. ¿Por qué se habrá quedado callada? Volteé a ver que estaría haciendo Serena y arqueé una ceja al verla con su libreta entre las manos y la mirada fija en las blancas palomas que aterrizaban cerca de nosotros para comer. Ella lo dijo, le gusta alimentar a las palomas. Pero, ¿Piensa dibujarlas?

"¿Dibuja?". Pregunté de repente y ella despertó de su ensoñación. Parpadeó un par de veces y negó con una sonrisa divertida.

"No. Pero digamos que las palomas y este lugar en general me producen cierta…inspiración. Mi trabajo depende mucho de eso señor Kou"

"Taiki".

"¿Qué?". Me giré al escuchar su tono confuso.

"No me gusta que me digan señor, menos alguien que conozco". Aclaré y ella sonrió un poco apenada.

"De acuerdo, entonces no hace falta decir que yo odio que me digan señorita en todo momento o que me hablen de usted, ¿verdad?". Ante aquello ahora fui yo quien rió. No sé como logra hacerme reír sin siquiera proponérselo.

No volvimos a hablar. Yo con la mirada fija en las decenas de palomas que seguían llegando y ella con la vista en su libreta y mordiendo el lapicero de manera emocionada. Noté que varios padres que paseaban con sus hijos de la mano volteaban y la veían de manera…indecente, por decirlo de manera educada. Seguro que ya debe estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo se lograra uno acostumbrar a ese tipo de cosas? Pasa cuando son hombres libres y sin compromisos, pero, ¿Con sus hijos? Eso es no tener respeto ni para ella ni para quién los acompaña. Pero bueno, así somos los hombres.

"Listo". Susurró y me giré para ver como dejaba su libreta junto a ella mientras suspiraba. "Pensé que no terminaría a tiempo". Comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Trabajo?". Asintió y me extendió su libreta.

"Tengo que entregar nuevos bocetos para la agencia". Respondió mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y cerraba los ojos como yo lo había hecho antes de que ella llegara. "Por esa razón vengo aquí. Necesito inspiración". Sonrió suavemente aún con los ojos cerrados.

Tengo miedo.

Mis ojos ya no están viendo los bocetos ni a las palomas; ahora estoy viendo algo más apetecible y tentador. Sus labios. ¿Qué sabor tendrá su boca? Alto, ¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo pensar en eso, ni siquiera debo imaginarlo. Una cosa es que esté separado de Amy yo otra es que pueda andar con quien yo quiera. Sería traicionar la confianza que nos hemos dado para tomarnos este respiro. Además, Serena es… ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Ha sido una mala idea venir a este parque sabiendo que ella muy probablemente vendría también, pero, no pude evitarlo.

¿Qué puede hacerla tan especial como para hacerme olvidar mis principios? Yo no soy así…yo soy responsable y maduro. Yo no me dejo llevar como lo hace Yaten. Pero tampoco dejo que las cosas sigan su curso como lo hace Seiya. De acuerdo, Taiki actuaría de manera razonable y pensaría las cosas con realismo.

"Es hora de que me vaya a mi departamento". Su voz es la que me regresa a la normalidad. Le regresé su libreta y me sonrió suavemente. "Espero volvernos a encontrar en este parque. Conozco poca gente en esta ciudad con quien se puede tener una plática amena y tu eres una de ellas". Comentó y yo solo sonreí.

"A mi también me agradaría". No puedo creer que le dije eso. Se puso de pie y suspiró.

"Bueno, nos vemos Taiki"

"Hasta pronto Serena"

Es la segunda vez que dice mi nombre de esa manera. ¿Cómo puede mi nombre sonar de manera tan…sensual? ¡No! Debo alejar cualquier tipo de idea irreal que se me esté ocurriendo. Ella es… ¡Serena! Y yo soy ¡Taiki! Por Dios…soy un hombre casado. No puedo estar pensando a que sabrán sus labios, ni porqué mi nombre suena de esa manera excitante. Un segundo, ¿excitante?

Basta.

Esto está llegando demasiado lejos. Tengo que admitir que esa mujer me está provocando algo y por mucho que ese algo sea deliciosamente placentero, estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno.

¿O sí?

-

**Darien Chiba POV**

Honestamente, pensé que Haruka llamaría para intentar arreglar la situación. Pero me equivoqué. Sabía que había algo raro desde que los presenté, según yo, por primera vez. La manera en que Haruka la veía intentando que yo no me diera cuenta; pero quise no crearme ninguna idea tonta en la cabeza porque…bueno porque confiaba en mi supuesto mejor amigo.

Ahora solo me falta confirmarlo y creo que Serena podrá hacerlo. Aunque una parte de mí aún se niega a creerlo; es decir, ¿No se supone que nunca nos fijaríamos en la misma mujer? Esta bien, acepto que yo no sabía que mi mejor amigo estaba obsesionado con mi vecina pero… ¡Él si lo sabía y no dijo nada! Si esa es la persona en quien más confío, no sé que será de mí.

Suspiré cansado de estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto y mejor me vi al espejo. Perfecto. Camisa, pantalón, saco y el cabello perfectamente peinado. Todo está listo para mi cita con Serena. Solo faltan los pequeños pero muy importantes detalles.

Cartera…aquí. Llaves…aquí. Loción…listo. Bien, llegó la hora.

Salí del departamento y caminé hacia la puerta de al lado. No puedo creer que realmente vaya a salir con ella. Toqué a su puerta y esperé. Nada. Toqué nuevamente y esperé. Nada. ¿Habrá salido? Pero…quedamos a las 8 en punto y son las 8:05. Volví a tocar…pero nadie respondió. No está. Me siento derrotado. Y un poco tonto.

"Buenas noches". Levanté la mirada hacia quien acababa de saludarme y no dije nada. ¿Cómo se llamaba? "Darien Chiba, ¿Cierto?". Asentí lentamente y él me vio de una manera desafiante. "Parece que no me recuerda, nos conocimos en el desfile de modas en que participó Serena"

"Y su novia". Agregué con seriedad.

Ya lo recuerdo. El tipo que parecía comérsela con la mirada importándole poco que su novia estuviera junto a él. Aunque, no creo que haya venido a visitarme a mí precisamente. Supongo que el que Serena no esté tiene su lado bueno. Borró su sonrisa y después de verme unos instantes volteó hacia el departamento. Estiró el brazo y tocó pero al igual que conmigo, no pasó nada. Se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Solo falta que piense esperarla. Porque si es así…ya somos dos. Me recargué en la pared del otro lado de la puerta y metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón distraídamente.

Él no dijo nada. No esperaba que lo hiciera y acabáramos como amigos, bebiendo un trago en mi departamento mientras hablamos de Serena. De hecho me encantará ver su cara en cuanto la vea llegar solo para volver a irse…conmigo. No me considero un hombre vengativo, tampoco presumido o arrogante, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de tener algo que muchos hombres desean. A ella.

El sonido de un celular me hace voltear a verlo de manera discreta. Contestó de manera cansina, ya que se tomó su tiempo para ver quién le llamaba y tardó aún más en contestar.

"¿Sí?". Murmuró cerrando los ojos. "Hoy no puedo Taiki. Tengo mucho trabajo esta noche y parece que va para largo". Para nosotros los hombres, las mentiras simplemente fluyen; no es algo que nosotros planeemos de antemano. "Pensé que estaba tomándose un tiempo si trabajar". Abrió los ojos de repente y parece que lo que le están diciendo no le gusta nada…o quizás si. "¿Una clienta tuya?". Sonrió como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo y se separó de la pared. "Vaya. Oye Taiki…tengo que dejarte porque realmente tengo mucho trabajo; pero otro día quedamos, ¿De acuerdo? Adiós". Colgó y guardó su celular rápidamente y de repente corrió escaleras abajo.

Parece que lleva mucha prisa. Quizás si le dieron una muy buena noticia, ya que no tardó en irse en cuanto colgó. Pues se ve que tenía ganas de ver a Serena…hablando de ella…

¿Dónde estará?

-

**Yaten Kou POV**

A veces me asombro de la suerte que tengo.

¿Cuándo iba yo a saber que en estos precisos momentos, Serena estaba en el departamento Seiya? Según Taiki porque mi hermano le está haciendo un trabajo o algo por el estilo…de hecho no me importa. Con saber en donde está y que en unos minutos la voy a ver, me doy por bien servido.

Si no tuviera tanta prisa por verla, me hubiera encantado ver la cara de ese tipejo al decirle que mientras él se queda esperándola afuera de su departamento, yo la veré dentro de poco. ¿A esto se le llama tener suerte? De ser así…soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Es mi oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con ella e intentar convencerla de que vaya a cenar conmigo esta noche. Menos mal que Mina fue a esa audición para modelar no sé que cosa…pero me ha dejado la noche para mí. Ahora sí tendré mi noche.

¡Llegué! Bajé del auto casi corriendo y subí rápidamente por las escaleras hacia el departamento de Seiya. Suspiré y me acomodé el saco antes de tocar a la puerta y esperar a que me abrieran. Confirmado. Soy el hombre más afortunado del Universo. Pensé que me abriría Seiya, pero nunca, jamás…pensé que me abriría ella, menos…así.

"Buenas…noches". Saludé con el poco aliento que me queda.

Me sonrió de forma divertida y se hizo aún lado. La sábana que únicamente la cubre rozó sus pechos y yo tragué saliva. Un segundo… ¿Qué demonios hace vestida así en el departamento de mi hermano? Cerré la puerta y vi que ella se sentaba sobre el sillón pequeño, como si quisiera prevenir cualquier tipo de acercamiento que pudiéramos tener. Me ofende, ¿Cree que intentaría hacerle algo? Aunque si ella me lo pide…

"Seiya no está". Dijo de repente mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

"Y, ¿En donde está?". Pregunté para no quedarnos en silencio. Ja, como si me importara donde está Seiya. Mientras esté con ella todo está bien. Me sonrió cansada y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

"Hace como 20 minutos me dijo que iría a recoger unas cosas por aquí cerca". Dijo mientras se pasaba el cabello por detrás de una oreja. ¿Cómo una simple acción puede ser tan sensual? "¿Lo necesitabas para algo?". Nuevamente rompió mis fantasías y la vi a los ojos.

"De hecho…". Me puse de pie y caminé hasta pararme detrás del sillón en el que estaba. "…estoy aquí…". Me agaché hasta su altura y con mis labios rocé su oreja y pude oler el aroma a fresas que despedía su cabello. "…por ti"

No se movió. Sin embargo sentí como se estremecía y sonreí dentro de mí. El que se estremezca ya es un avance. La escuché reír suavemente y se giró un poco, haciendo que nuestra distancia fuera…fuera…Dios, siento su aliento sobre mis labios.

"Basta Yaten". Susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí de lado e incliné un poco más el cuerpo hacia ella mientras rodeaba el sillón, dejándonos sin barreras, por lo que vi como perdía la sonrisa del rostro. "No". Volvió a susurrar y esta vez no pude evitarlo.

La besé con tanta urgencia que pronto sentí su resistencia y como trataba de alejarse. Se puso de pie para poner distancia, sin embargo eso me facilitó las cosas a mí, ya que la tomé de la cintura y la apegué completamente a mí. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos en un intento de hacerla corresponderme de inmediato, sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. Derrotado, me separé de ella y lo que vi me asustó. Sus ojos estaban fríos, como si me despreciara y muy en el fondo, admito que tiene motivos. Se deshizo de mi agarre de manera brusca y se alejó dos pasos de mí, viéndome aún con aquella frialdad mientras se acomodaba la sábana que acababa de desacomodarse y a la que ni le di importancia. Prácticamente pude desnudarla con tan solo un movimiento.

"Eres un imbécil". Me espetó mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí. Por un glorioso segundo pensé que me besaría, pero soy un tonto, ya que lo que sentí, fue su mano estrellarse en mi mejilla. Y dolió.

Lentamente volteé la cabeza hacia ella, en espera de una mirada sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer o con el rostro aún furioso…pero nada. Parecía como si de repente no hubiera sucedido nada y fuéramos dos extraños. No pienso disculparme. No me arrepiento de haber al menos saboreado un poco de ella… aún cuando fue a la fuerza.

"Tu hermano no regresó y yo tengo una cita". Comentó como si nada mientras rodeaba el sillón. Alto, ¿Dijo cita? Sobre mi cadáver. La tomé del brazo antes de que tomara el pasillo y ella forcejeo nuevamente para alejarse de mí. Imposible.

"¿Con quien vas a salir?". Interrogué de inmediato y ella frunció el entrecejo.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo". Me contestó intentando zafarse nuevamente de mi brazo sin mayor éxito que hace rato. Si cree que la dejaré ir antes de saber con quien saldrá…esta muy equivocada. "¡Suéltame!". Exigió esta vez furiosa.

"¡No! Anoche te mandé un mensaje invitándote a cenar y jamás me contestaste. Y ahora me dices muy cómoda que saldrás con alguien más". Maldita sea, estoy enojado. No me gusta enojarme.

"Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir…Yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Tu no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida". Aclaró mientras hundía su dedo en mi pecho. "Déjame en paz de una vez por todas. ¿Tan difícil te es entender que no me interesas?". ¿Qué no qué…? La acerqué aún más a mí.

Esta vez ha cruzado la línea. Si cree que le perdonaré el que me humille de esta manera, se está equivocando de persona. Puedo ser el hombre perfecto si quiero… pero eso no significa que soportaré sus desprecios. No cayó ante la elegante seducción…pues bien, entonces caerá a la fuerza. La tomé de la cintura y la pegué completamente a mí. Se acabó el tacto sutil. De repente dejó de forcejear y sonrió con arrogancia. No entiendo como puede gustarme esa maldita sonrisa suya.

"¿Ahora que? Piensas volver a besarme a la fuerza, importándote poco que yo no esté disfrutando". La burla en su voz me hace enojar aún más. Esta jugando; bien, juguemos. La besaré hasta satisfacerme y poder dormir en paz. Me importa poco si ella me corresponderá o no…después de todo, me encantará ver su rostro cuando se dé cuenta de que consigo todo lo que quiero.

"No me importa si no me correspondes. Lo importante será ver que al final…yo salgo ganando. ¿Sabes porque? Porque si yo disfruto no me…". ¿Tiene que hacer siempre lo mismo?

Sentí sus labios acariciar los míos de una manera tortuosamente sensual. Y no me pude resistir. Subí mis manos de su cintura, hacia su rostro, tomándolo y ladeándolo de manera que mi lengua pudiera deslizarse libremente sobre la suya. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mis hombros mientras las mías ahora bajaban hasta tomar su delgado cuello. Pensé que con un solo beso me daría por bien servido…ahora veo que no. Necesito más. Bajé una de mis manos por su cuello, siguiendo una línea imaginaria y llegué hasta su hombro desnudo. Mientras sigo besándola, no puedo evitar notar la suavidad de su piel. ¿Todo su cuerpo será igual de suave?

Se separó de una manera tan brusca que me sorprendió y abrí los ojos confuso. Su rostro está confundido y me ve como si no me reconociera. Se alejó de mí como si de repente le ofendiera mi presencia y dio un torpe paso hacia atrás.

"¿Qué te pasa?". Pregunté preocupado al verla en ese estado ausente.

Ni siquiera dijo nada. Tampoco lo hizo cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y Seiya entró por ella con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto me vio a mí y vio el estado en que estaba Serena. Entrecerró los ojos intentando armar un rompecabezas imaginario…pero ella no le dio tiempo de nada, ya que se dio vuelta y se fue de inmediato hacia una de las habitaciones del pasillo. En cuanto escuché como la puerta se cerraba, sentí la mirada penetrante de mi hermano, por lo que volteé a verlo.

¿Y ahora como salgo de esta?

-

**Seiya Kou POV**

Algo está pasando aquí.

Mejor dicho, algo pasó entre ellos. Puedo decir eso por el modo ansioso en que Yaten me ve, como si estuviera buscando la mejor mentira que darme. Y ella… en cuanto la vi y en sus ojos noté lo desorientada que estaba, se fue. Seguramente debe estar cambiándose para irse.

Que ni siquiera lo piense…aún no hemos terminado por hoy.

"¿Qué haces aquí Yaten?". Pregunté en cuanto me acerqué a la sala para dejar un par de bolsas.

"¿No puedo venir a visitarte Seiya?". La burla en la voz de Yaten me hace verlo serio. Si piensa que puede hacerme tonto…pues que lo siga pensando, por que no lo va a lograr.

"No tengo idea de quien te dijo que Serena Tsukino estaba aquí…pero lamento decirte que mientras lo esté, no permitiré que hagas una tontería". Indiqué cruzándome de brazos.

Por un segundo imaginé que negaría todo y comenzaría a buscar la mejor mentira, sin embargo…me equivoqué. La sonrisa divertida de su rostro ya no va dirigida a mí. Ahora está sobre la puerta del cuarto en el que Serena debe estarse cambiando. Lo olvidaba. Me dirigí de prisa hacia el cuarto, sintiendo la mirada de Yaten, pero honestamente no me importa. Toqué de inmediato y no contestó…volví a tocar y esta vez escuché un suspiró cansado, después de un débil adelante.

Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta para que mi curioso hermano ni siquiera se atreva a espiar. Se acomodó la blusa y después de verse en el espejo, se fue a sentar a la cama para poder ponerse los zapatos. Fruncí el ceño de pronto, ¿Realmente piensa irse?

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Quizás la pregunta pueda parecer tonta, pero no me interesa. Se puso los zapatos sin siquiera molestarse en contestarse o verme, así que me recargué en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y esperando. Si cree que se irá sin una explicación, está muy equivocada. Tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta detenerse frente a mí.

La mirada desorientada que había visto cuando llegué, ya no esta en sus ojos. Ahora están totalmente inexpresivos. Ni calmados, pero tampoco enojados.

"Me dijiste que terminaríamos antes de las 8. Ya casi son las 9"

"Lamento no ser un amante del reloj como tú". Dije y ella resopló fastidiada.

"Tenía una cita importante a las 8. Pero creo que gracias a ti…acabo de perderla". Con que importante eh. Si tan importante hubiera sido entonces me hubiera estado presionando para que terminara pronto, pero nunca la escuché quejarse. No olvidé que ella tenía una cita con ese sujeto amigo de Michiru, pero tampoco es como si me importara demasiado.

De hecho, la única razón por la que no quise recordarle de ello, fue porque mi trabajo es más importante que nada. Detesto estar al pendiente del tiempo mientras trabajo, así que ni siquiera me mortifiqué porque ella llegara tarde a su tonta cita. Además, ni que ese sujeto fuera tan importante. Es decir…no quiero sonar celoso ni posesivo, pero soy más importante yo, ¿No? Soy yo quien le hará la pintura que tanto quiere y no quien planeaba llevarla a cenar y adularla con cientos de halagos para después declararle su profundo amor, quizás besarla y después irse satisfecho. Por supuesto que soy más importante.

"No fue idea mía cambiar el tipo de iluminación". Debe aceptar que esta vez no fue totalmente mi culpa. No es que alguna vez la haya sido, pero no quiero quedar como el malo. Suspiré descruzando mis brazos y metiendo mis manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

"Ni que te hubiera tomado tanto tiempo". Comentó aburrida. "Además ya es tarde y tu sabes que podemos seguir mañana o pasado o cualquier otro día". Dijo ladeando la cabeza y dejando que su cabello cayera como una cascada amarilla. Oh no, mi lado poético quiere salir a flote.

"¿Crees que tengo todo el tiempo solo para cuando a ti se te antoje?". Comienzo a enfadarme. Me vio seria, notando mi estado de ánimo. "Tu fuiste quien decidió esto, no yo. Por lo tanto, si tan empeñada estabas a que te pintara desde que nos conocimos…demuéstralo y olvídate de tus románticas citas mientras tanto". Aclaré haciéndome a un lado y dejando la puerta libre, pero ella no la abrió. Solo se mantuvo parada y callada. Viéndome con una calma que yo no tengo.

"¿Pretendes que continuemos con tu hermano presente?". Dijo escéptica y como no dije nada, ella sonrió un poco. "No se tu, pero yo no disfruto el andar en una casa ajena vistiendo solo una sábana y más con un hombre presente". Arqueé una ceja y ella sonrió un poco más. "Otro hombre presente". Aclaró y yo sonreí un poco. Solo…un poco.

"Tampoco puedo correr a mi hermano solo porque tu te cohíbes". Presiento que no debí decir eso, ya que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

"¡Oh! Lo siento si no tengo el hábito de pasearme desnuda…"

"Con una sábana". Dije de pronto.

"…por todo tu departamento y frente a extraños". Me ignoró completamente y yo rodeé los ojos cansado de iniciar una pelea. Porque estoy seguro que acabaremos peleados. "¿Sabes que?". Dijo de repente y con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. "Mejor ahorrémonos está pelea y me voy. Así tú no corres a tu hermano, yo me voy a descansar y otro día continuamos. ¿De acuerdo? Adiós". Sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta abrió la puerta, pero antes de que la atravesara la tomé del brazo y la metí al cuarto nuevamente. "¿Qué?". Preguntó exasperada y soltándose de mí agarre.

"¿Pasó algo entre tu y Yaten antes de que yo llegara?". Siempre me ha gustado ser directo. Creo que la gente que se va con rodeos, es gente sin el suficiente valor como para afrontar las cosas.

Esta vez no dijo nada. Simplemente nos invadió un silencio algo incómodo. Me gusta el silencio, pero no este tipo de silencio. Su mirada jamás bajo, pero sus pupilas temblaban como si quisiera decirme algo pero no pudiera. O no quisiera. De todas maneras el silencio no duró mucho, ya que suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante; los abrió y nuevamente vi la fachada de mujer fuerte que conocí. Estiró la mano y abrió la puerta suavemente sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

"Pregúntaselo a él". Murmuró por fin y después salió. No la detuve; honestamente, no tengo muchas ganas de pelar con ella. Debo admitir que pelar con ella es… interesante. Nunca sé que piensa hacer o decir. Pero esta vez hay público. Salí casi detrás de ella y me detuve junto a la cocina, lo suficientemente cerca para ver como Yaten la veía insistente y como ella lo ignoraba completamente.

Tomó su abrigo que estaba en un sofá y se fue sin voltear a verme a mí o a Yaten. Aunque por la mirada que él le esta dando, me asombra que no volteara; parece que quisiera comérsela y se esta aguantando las ganas de gritarle. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? Antes de que yo llegara…y mucho antes. Se cerró la puerta y con ella, un nuevo silencio invadió mi departamento, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez, el silencio es tenso, como si en cualquier momento alguien se pondrá a gritar, a llorar o a hacer cualquier cosa inesperada.

Una risa. Fue una risa lo que interrumpió la calma y me volteé hacia Yaten, que se sentó de golpe en el sofá y se tapó el rostro con una mano mientras seguía riendo en voz baja. Caminé hasta el centro de la sala y me senté frente a él, notando de inmediato como su puño estaba apretado con fuerza.

"Soy un idiota". Dijo de repente, pero yo no dije nada. "Cuando me sermoneabas acerca de pensar antes de actuar, siempre pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo". Dijo con una risa seca.

"De hecho ese era Taiki". Aclaré y él rió nuevamente.

"Da igual. Sigo siendo un idiota por no haber puesto en práctica ese consejo". De acuerdo, aquí esta pasando algo muy raro. Yaten nunca se muestra débil ante los demás. Mucho menos se infravalora lisa ante alguien. Esa mujer le hizo algo, pero ¿Qué? "Debo irme". Se puso de pie y yo suspiré. Creo que si no peleé con Serena, si lo haré con Yaten.

"¿Qué te hizo?". Pregunté y él solo me vio de manera burlona.

"¿Por qué aseguras que fue ella quien me hizo algo y no yo a ella?". Preguntó y yo solo sonreí un poco.

"Porque tu nunca dejas que vean tu lado débil y es lo que yo acabo de ver". Dije y de repente, la expresión burlona de mi hermano se volvió seria.

"Pues tu sexto sentido te ha fallado hermanito". ¿Se esta burlando? "La besé a la fuerza y después…"

"¡¿Qué tu qué?!". No puede ser que la haya juzgado mal…otra vez. En estos momentos es cuando deseas golpearte la cabeza contra algo fuerte.

"No pienso darte detalles. Solo quiero aclararte que ella no es la persona que tu crees". ¿De que esta hablando?

"No te entiendo". Su rostro mostró el brillo astuto que lo caracteriza y por un segundo sentí que él sabía algo que yo no. Una sensación desconcertante me recorrió y no es agradable.

"Esa vez en el restaurante los escuché. Parece que te volviste una persona muy prejuiciosa después de lo de Hotaru, Seiya". Me muero de ganas por callarlo, pero no puedo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si él tiene razón? "Me voy, pero piensa en lo que te voy a decir. Serena Tsukino no es la mujer que tu quieres creer, así que deja de esforzarte por hacerla ver mal ante ti mismo y date cuenta de que no todas son iguales". Caminó hasta la puerta y se fue sin decirme nada más.

No sé que pensar.

De hecho no quiero pensar en nada. Hace mucho que dejé que las personas se metieran en mi vida, pero esta vez todo ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. No quiero reconocerlo frente a nadie, pero Yaten tiene razón; me volví un hombre prejuicioso solo por lo que alguien me hizo. Por la traición de una mujer sin piedad. Hotaru fue… ¡No! Me juré mil veces no volver a recordar nada ella, ni siquiera los buenos momentos que pasamos, aunque…no sé si fueron buenos o falsos.

Da igual. Serena no es Hotaru. Así que tal parece, que nuevamente tendré que disculparme. Claro que omitiré el hecho de que la haya vuelto a juzgar mal y que por un segundo la creí la mala del cuento. Como siempre. No creo buena idea ir a buscarla ahora, seguramente debe estar pensando como disculparse con ese tipo por no haber acudido a su cita.

Sigo pensando que yo era más importante que él y su maldita cita romántica.

-

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Toqué despacio a la puerta y aunque tardó en abrir, al hacerlo sonreí suavemente mientras enseñaba la comida que colgaba de mi mano derecha.

"¿Aun quieres cenar conmigo?". Pregunté encogiéndome de hombros levemente y Darien me sonrió.

"Claro que si. Pasa". Se hizo a un lado, no sin antes tomar las bolsas que cargaba e indicándome con la mano para que tomara asiento en la sala.

En cuanto me senté vi que en el sofá de al lado esta un saco, pero él esta vestido con un pantalón sencillo y una camiseta simple. Parece ser que estaba por acostarse y ya había perdido las esperanzas sobre nuestra cena. Y me siento mal por eso. Es un buen hombre y aunque no me siento con ánimos de salir con él, en ese momento accedí porque me nació hacerlo. No es su culpa el que yo sea una persona extraña. Además, con lo poco que lo conozco puedo decir que Darien es una persona comprensiva y estoy segura de que no me la pasaré mal.

Lo escuché dirigirse hacia mí y sentarse frente a mí en el otro sofá. Me dio una de sus sonrisas que transmite tranquilidad y yo se la correspondí un tanto apenada.

"Lamento no haber estado a tiempo". Me disculpé y me quedé callada unos segundos, esperando algo, pero como él no dijo nada, seguí hablando. "Perdí la noción del tiempo en lo que estaba haciendo". Me vio de manera comprensiva y yo negué de inmediato. "No olvidé que tenía una cita contigo". Aclaré rápidamente y es verdad. No lo olvidé, solo le reste importancia. Pero eso es algo que él no tiene que saber. "Pero parece ser que me confié mucho y cuando me di cuenta, ya eran casi las 9".

Nuevamente se mostró callado. Quiero suponer que está pensando en la comida italiana que traje en lugar de pensar si creerme o no. A lo largo de los años me di cuenta que esforzarse por quedar bien ante la gente, solo te hacía quedar mal ante ti mismo. Por eso y aunque suene cruel, no me interesa si Darien me cree o no. Tengo suficientes conflictos conmigo misma como para preocuparme en lo que piensan los demás de mí.

"No te preocupes". La voz de Darien me hace parpadear rápidamente y ver que me esta sonriendo tranquilamente. Sus ojos son de un azul claro, serios y tranquilos. Como él. "Al final, tendremos la cita. No como lo imaginé…pero al menos cenaremos". Reí ante eso y me puse de pie.

"¿Cenamos?". Ofrecí y él asintió mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

La primera vez que entré a este departamento no puse mucha atención. Ahora que tengo oportunidad de hacerlo, me doy cuenta que para ser hombre lo tiene bastante arreglado. Siempre creí esa tontería de que los hombres eran mucho más desordenados y tenían sus cuartos o sus departamentos totalmente sucios o destrozados, pero me equivoqué al juzgar de esa manera tan ridícula. He estado en muy pocos departamentos masculinos y todos han estado muy limpios y arreglados, el de Darien es un ejemplo.

Ah si y el de Seiya también. Aunque no sé si el de Darien cuenta. Es decir, trabajando de médico es normal que pase más tiempo allá que aquí. Oh vamos, no me voy a quebrar la cabeza pensando en porque Darien tiene un bonito departamento.

"No sabía que comida te gustaba así que traje italiana. A todos les gusta la comida italiana". Comenté mientras sacaba un par de cajas de la bolsa. Lo escuché reír divertido y lo vi con una sonrisa casual.

"Pues yo prefiero la comida tradicional. Aunque debo admitir que la italiana tampoco está mal". Ante aquello ahora fui yo la que rió divertida.

"Entonces, la próxima vez me esmeraré en buscar comida tradicional". Sonrió y dejo dos vasos sobre la mesa. "No me digas que me vas a dar leche para cenar". Dije con burla y él me vio con suficiencia mientras iba a la nevera.

"¿Quién me crees? Te voy a dar agua". Arqueé ambas cejas y luego se echó a reír. "¿Vino esta bien?". Asentí y él saco una botella para dirigirse a la mesa, sentándose en la silla frente a la mía.

Adoro la comida italiana. Es uno de los placeres de la vida. Di un bocado a la pasta y bebí un poco de vino, viendo de reojo que Darien estaba igual de satisfecho que yo. Quisiera poder ser la mujer que él imagina. No. De hecho no quisiera serlo. Lo único que quiero es una respuesta a lo que me pasó con Yaten. Fue tan… confuso que siento miedo al recordarlo. No puede ser que mientras lo haya besado, haya imaginado que era su hermano Seiya quien me estaba sosteniendo y a quien pertenecían sus labios. Fue hasta que me di cuenta de la manera tan diferente en que besaba, que desperté de aquella tonta ilusión y vi la terrible situación.

No puede estarme pasando esto a mí. Esto solo pasa en las películas, en la televisión…no en la vida real. No en mi vida.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?". Nuevamente Darien me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo vi, asintiendo levemente. "¿Por qué no mencionaste que fuiste tu quien le había ganado a Haruka?". Apreté el tenedor más de la cuenta, por lo que lentamente lo dejé sobre la mesa y vi a Darien con una pequeña sonrisa.

Parece ser que Haruka Tenouh ha decidido contar nuestro pequeño secreto. Pero, ¿Qué tanto le habrá contado? Estoy cansada de tener que fingir que no conozco a la gente solo por no lastimar sus sentimientos. Estoy harta de que la gente me juzgue sin conocerme. Estoy al límite de mí misma.

"No lo mencioné porque no es un encuentro del que me sienta orgullosa". Le hice saber y Darien dejó de beber para verme con intensidad. "No se que te habrá contando tu amigo, pero confórmate con eso. Te lo pido". Su mirada cambió a una triste que rápidamente captó mi atención.

"Entonces eres tu". Murmuró tan bajo que apenas lo escuché. "La mujer que lo atormenta. La mujer a quien más desea, pero no puede tener porque ella se niega". No, parece ser que Haruka no le ha contado todo a Darien. Sin embargo…me doy cuenta de que no es nada tonto y ha sacado sus propias conclusiones de una simple sospecha. Un hombre bastante inteligente y astuto.

"¿Pretendes que pasemos cenando y hablando de tu amigo?". Quise saber mientras recargaba mi rostro sobre mi mano, ladeando mi mirada.

Levanto la mirada un poco y me sonrió suavemente. Negó lentamente y después seguimos cenando. Hablamos un par de cosas superficiales, solo para no hacer pesado el ambiente. Al terminar, se puso de pie, tomando los platos y recogiendo un poco la mesa. Sin embargo, noté que aquella sombra de decepción aún seguía en él; como si apenas pudiera creer lo que su mejor amigo hizo. No entiendo; ¿Cómo puede existir una persona capaz de arriesgar una fuerte amistad solo por un capricho? Peor aún, ¿Cómo puede existir un hombre capaz de arriesgar un lazo de hermanos solo por un deseo? Haruka Tenouh y Yaten Kou tienen cierto parecido. Aunque sinceramente, si tuviera que escoger entre los dos, me decidiría por Yaten. Tiene más seguridad al hacer las cosas. Aunque es igual de idiota que ese corredor.

"¿Vamos a la sala?". Accedí a lo que Darien acababa de decirme y me puse de pie, siguiéndolo hasta la sala. Nos sentamos y el enorme ventanal frente a mí llamo mi atención. "Una vista increíble, ¿Verdad?".

Las luces de la ciudad iluminan un poco alejado a donde estamos. Mientras que el parque que esta a un par de calles es iluminado por una que otra luz, mientras el reflejo de la luna llena que hay, ilumina la copa de los árboles. Un espectáculo que no toda la gente sabe apreciar. Ya todo el mundo está acostumbrado al ruido, a las luces artificiales; me agrada ver que aún hay gente con cierto gusto por lo natural.

"Mucho mejor que la de mi departamento". Acepté y me volteé hacia Darien, viendo que me sonreía de manera agradable. "Dime algo Darien, ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?". Oh vamos, no pensaba quedarme con la duda para siempre. Sonrió de una manera bastante peculiar que por un segundo me dio la impresión de estar hablando con alguien más.

"Puedo darte muchas respuestas. Una de ellas es porque me agradas y me encantaría conocerte". Sonreí. Cuando los hombres me invitan a salir, esa es la primera respuesta que me dan. "Pero creo que la más fuerte de todas, es porque hace mucho que no salgo con nadie y de repente me planteé la idea de invitarte a cenar"

"Cuando te conocí pensé que tenías pareja". Lo escuché soltar una risa divertida y yo sonreí incrédula. "Te lo juro. Eres agradable, atractivo, trabajador, inteligente, no sé que más pueda buscar una mujer".

"Un halago más y me hubiera ruborizado". Reí divertida y negué. "Lo cierto es que desde hace tiempo deje de buscar a la mujer ideal. Una vez pensé haberla encontrado, pero me equivoqué y me hice a la idea de que envejecería solo"

"¿Solo? Estoy segura de que debe haber alguna mujer por ahí que te interese o si no…a quien le despiertes interés. Muchas veces no queremos ver lo que hay a nuestro alrededor". ¿Dónde escuché eso? No lo recuerdo, pero creo que fue de una película romántica. No puedo creer que esté diciendo eso.

"Quizás haya alguna". Dijo y me sonrió de esa manera. Oh demonios, ya sé a quien se me hace conocida esa sonrisa. A su amigo. Claro que la sonrisa de Tenouh transmite cierta sensualidad, mientras que la de Darien tiene cierto aire atractivo. Seguramente por eso son tan amigos. "Pero ahora dime tu, ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?". La pregunta me hizo verlo fijamente y después recargarme un poco en el sofá.

"Me nació hacerlo". Contesté sinceramente. "Desde el momento en que me brindaste tu ayuda con el problema de mi teléfono me di cuenta de que eras una persona amable…algo confiado, pero me agradaste desde esa vez". Y es verdad. Claro que omití el hecho de que me parecía un hombre fácil de impresionar, pero tampoco pienso decirle cada cosa que pienso. "Aunque debo admitir que después de aceptar, me pareció un poco raro". Admití y sentí su mirada interesada sobre mí.

"Quiere decir que no aceptas todas las invitaciones que te hacen"

"¡Claro que no!". Contesté alarmada. Si aceptara todas las invitaciones que me hacen en el trabajo, fuera del trabajo y gente que apenas y he visto, ni siquiera tendría tiempo para mí misma. "Contigo fue diferente". Oh no, creo que no debí hacerlo sonar de esa manera.

"¿Diferente?". Que no se esté ilusionando. Por favor…

"No diferente. Digamos que tu me inspiras confianza". Sonrió como si le hubiera dado una buena noticia, pero a la vez su sonrisa se borró un poco. No puedo creer que ahora me sienta un poco, solo un poco culpable. "Con este tiempo que llevamos platicando me doy cuenta de que aparte de ser un hombre trabajador también eres interesante. No todos tienen sus prioridades en orden como tu"

"Mi prioridades suelen cambiar de lugar depende de mi situación". ¿A que se referirá? No se ve que sea un hombre inseguro o voluble. "No soy un hombre voluble, si es lo que piensas". Sonreí al ver que acababa de aclararme sin haberle dicho nada. "En situación me refiero a lo que tengo en el momento. Podría decirte que ahora mi principal prioridad es mi trabajo, pero no te niego que si aparece la mujer de mi vida, mi trabajo pasaría a segundo plano". Un hombre romántico en toda la extensión de la palabra.

¿Hace cuantos años no escuchaba alguien hablar de esta manera tan sincera? Desde la secundaria. Cuando todos los niños, en San Valentín o mi cumpleaños me llenaban de rosas y yo tenía que sonreírles falsamente y romper sus ilusiones de la manera más dulce. Pocas veces funcionaba. Otras muchas acababan más ilusionados. Nunca me ha gustado el romanticismo como táctica de seducción o de conquista; lo considero una fuente que poco a poco se agota.

Siendo sinceros, no sé lo que quiero. No sé lo que busco. Lo único que hasta el momento sé y que me aterra de la misma manera en que me atrae, es que hay una persona que no sale de mi cabeza.

Y lo peor de todo…es que para esa persona no soy más que una mujer más. Definitivamente me está sucediendo algo grave.

Me estoy encaprichando.

"Parece que al final, este intento de cita no salió tan mal". Fruncí el ceño ante lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Intento de cita?"

"No me malinterpretes. Quiero decir…que no fue como la tenía planeada, pero tampoco estuvo mal. Al menos me diste la oportunidad de saber algo más de ti". Arqueé una ceja sin comprenderlo y el sonrió de manera confidencial. "Te encanta la comida italiana"

Sin poder evitarlo reí. Por supuesto que me encanta la comida italiana. No entiendo como alguien puede renegar de ella. Es una comida diferente, exótica y placentera. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que la crean afrodisíaca. A lo italiano, casi siempre se le asocia con la seducción. Desde su acento hasta sus exóticos platillos. No entiendo como puedo saber tanto de un país del que ni siquiera soy y del mío…creo que no sé mucho.

"Tienes razón". Apoyé de inmediato. "Por cierto, ¿En que hospital trabajas?". Simple curiosidad. Quizás si tengo que ir a algún hospital, me sentiré en confianza de ir con él.

"En el Hospital General. Esta al sur de la ciudad". Vaya, en el General. Con lo poco que sé de esta ciudad, mejor dicho, los cambios que ha sufrido a lo largo de los años, sé que es el mejor hospital del país. Debe ser un médico magnífico.

"Ya veo. Entonces cuando enferme ya se a donde acudir". Asintió a la broma y yo suspiré.

Es agradable platicar con él. Al menos no se me ha insinuado como la mayoría. Tal vez sea por su carácter serio y algo introvertido. Sé que no lo conozco lo suficiente como para sacar conclusiones, pero a simple vista y analizando lo que llevamos hablando, puedo decir eso. Parece ser que Darien Chiba no es mi tipo. Es demasiado bueno para mí.

No soy precisamente la mujer que más le conviene.

Escuché el sonido de mi teléfono avisándome de un nuevo mensaje y lo leí. Pasado mañana es el siguiente desfile. Dos de tres. Y parece ser que quieren los diseños lo antes posible…o al menos los diseños que aún me faltan terminar. No son muchos, pero no me siento con ganas de terminarlos hoy. Pero mañana…ah, mañana quería pasar el día encerrada y sin hacer nada.

"¿Algo urgente?". Quiso saber Darien y de repente me di cuenta del suspiro pesado que acababa de dar. Sonreí y asentí cansada.

"Tendré que desvelarme esta noche terminando mi trabajo pendiente". Me puse de pie y él me imitó. "Me agrado mucho cenar contigo Darien y nuevamente lamento haber arruinado tu plan". Me disculpé una vez más y él negó mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

"Descuida. Solo espero que esta no sea la última vez que aceptes cenar conmigo". Presiento que no sería adecuado si le hago ver que no estoy interesada en él. Después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de no despertar mi interés más allá de lo que él espera. Sonreí sin poder contestarle concretamente y abrí la puerta.

"Buenas noches". Me di vuelta y me alcé de puntillas para despedirme con un tenue beso en la mejilla. Menos mal que me alejé a tiempo. Ese mismo brillo lo tienen todos los hombres cuando esperan algo más. Pero por hoy tuve suficiente.

"Buenas noches". Me correspondió el saludo y me fui hacia mi departamento.

Después de todo, no me la pasé tan mal.

Si tan solo no hubiera tenido ese maldito desvarío cuando besaba a Yaten, estoy segura de que me la hubiera pasado mejor con Darien. El pobre realmente se esforzó y yo simplemente no pude darme cuenta de que él realmente es sincero. Abrí mi departamento y entré con pesadez. Terminaré el trabajo esta noche…no me importa desvelarme; con tal de permanecer mañana todo el día en mi casa y sin hacer nada. Oh si, porque no pienso pararme en casa de Seiya y escuchar sus tonterías. Estoy segura de que debió pensar que si había pasado algo entre su hermano y yo, la culpable definitivamente era yo. Y no se porque eso me hace sentir mal. Tal vez estoy harta. Sí, eso debe ser.

Me puse lo primero que encontré y me fui al comedor. Saqué los bocetos incompletos y suspiré. Me siento rara. Por primera vez desde que inicié mi carrera, no tengo ganas como para terminar mi trabajo. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, todo es culpa de ese maldito hombre. De su maldita necesidad por hacerme quedar mal…su tonto orgullo de hombre superior y sobre todo…su fascinante manera para besar. Demonios.

Realmente me he encaprichado con él.

-

-

**O.o.O.¡HoLa!.O.o.O**

_¿Cómo están chicas? X3Yo estoy un poco confundida. He visto varios fics en donde el propio autor se deja reviews O.O ¿Se puede hacer eso? No sé, no me importa y se me hace algo realmente tramposo. Se supone que los reviews los deben dejar los lectores T.T ¡Bueno, pues pasemos a algo más agradable! _

_**Sí, sí…sé que llevamos tres capítulos de abstención por parte de Serena y algun chico xD Pero en el próximo capítulo habrá otro momento goloso :P Así que esperénlo ansiosas y voy avisando que el capítulo 11 va a ser un capítulo Muy especial; ya que estará narrado por un solo hombre: Diamante Black. Él solo saldrá al final-final del capi 10 y narrará todo el 11. Les aseguro que les gustará mucho n.n**_

_¡Estoy felizzz! Llevamos más de 190 reviews n.n Me siento muy contenta y ahh, demasiado agradecida con todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review diciendo cuanto les gusta la historia, a los personajes que odian xD o para presionarme T.T créanme que cuando recibo esos reviews me hacen sentir como si lo que estuviera haciendo les gustara mucho, tanto como un dia de lluvia con chocolate caliente :P ¿Por qué no puedo agradecer como la gente normal? U.U_

_Respecto a Haruka….sí, metió la pata hasta el fondo. Taiki…Ah, el lindo y fiel abogado comienza a entrar en el juego de la tortura jaja. Darien, eh…que dijeron, "Serena ya lo deo plantado" ¡Pues no! Jajaja. Yaten, quizás parezca que metió pie igual que Haruka, pero nop, él sabrá arreglar las cosas de una manera bastante peculiar jaja. Seiya, sé que muchas dirán, ¿Hotaru? ¿Qué le hizo Hotaru? Y aunque no lo crean…en el capi 11 lo sabremos n.n Y Serena…¡Que se divierta! Aunque eso si…El que ella y Darien sean vecinos, debe significar alguna ventaja para él, ¿no? Luego veremos xD_

_Algo raro mi disque resúmen, ¿no?_

_Como no quiero alargue (más xD), aquí están los reviews :)_

**Resuri-chan: **¡Resuu! Ojalá te haya gustado esta nueva entrada con mi lindo Yaten n.n ¡Y si! Todos son unos imbéciles ¬¬ ejem…al menos la mayoría n.nU Pero tranquila, que tanto Haruka como el matrimonio de Taiki tendrán su rachita mala y buena. Además, si los personajes no fueran unos incoscientes, ¿Qué gracia tendría el fic? O.ó Gracias por estar siempre conmigo!

**Rosy: **Jajaja, ¡Me encanto el conejito! Te agradezco todas tus palabras que has hecho hacia mi persona y hacia mi trabajo aquí en Fanfiction. Me gusta la opnión que tienes hacia la historia, ya que es exactamente lo que yo quiero dar ante los demás. Algo totalmente diferente a la cursilada que escribo xD Jajaja, pero pues, ten por seguro que más pronto de lo que esperan andaremos por esos caminos del "te amo". ¿Y porque no? Un lemmon ardiente nunca esta de más O.O ¡Nos seguiremos viendo! En msn, por aquí y por donde sea! Hasta luego.

**Karenina: **¡Bienvenida al fic :P! La verdad es que ya hemos hablado y me has dado tu opnión más profunda hacia el fic, lo cual no sabes como te agradezco. Eres una chica fantástica y muy buena onda. Se te agradecen todas tus palabras y solo espero poder tener nuevamente la oportunidad de platicar y seguir conociéndonos mejor. Te mando un saludo! Hasta prontito.

**Nanamy Kou: **¡HoLa! Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios y todo el apoyo que me has dado. No sabes lo bonito que se siente cuando alguien te dice ese tipo de cosas, sacan una sonrisa y da una sensación tan agradable n.n Bueno, pues aunque las cosas con Yaten no le funcionaron esta vez, ten por seguro que el chico sabrá arreglárselas. El próximo encuentro "loco" xD vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, despreocúpate n.n Muchas gracias por todo y espero no defraudarte.

**Beatriz Ventura: **¡Hey! Pues la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado poner a Darien de ingenuo, ya que se me hace muy OoC, así que ya viste, ha sabido atar cabos perfectamente. La pregunta ahora sería, ¿Qué hará Haruka xD? Y pues, aunque la cena no salió con el pelinegro quería, si ceno con ella y a mi gusto, sabe más de ella de lo que cualquier otro sabe. Pero lo que si es seguro, es que Darien sabrá ganársela…no por nada, es el más romántico de los cinco :P

**Sashenka18: **HoLa! Pues…esto quedará entré nosotras, ¿si? Serena no es virgen y eso será muy importante en el capítulo 11. Pero bueno, creo que ningun hombre le interesa hoy en dia si alguna mujer es virgen, mucho menos les importara a estos que solo la quieren para ellos. Por lo tanto, dudo que alguno este interesado en su pasado, pero ya satisfací tu duda. Y a ella solo e gusta jugar con ellos en el sentido de hacerlos perder el control, muchas veces no llega ni a un beso, es solo…cuestión de imponerte. Pero como te dije, conoceremos el pasado de Serena en el capítulo 11. ¡Espéralo! Sueno a comercial O.o

**KIRA MOON: **¿Cómo estas? xD Espero que bien :P Pues, el momento en que los cinco se conozcan y vean a su competencia, esta muy cerca, no me pasaré todo el fic en ver si entre ellos se conocen por casualidad, ¿verdad? Jajaja, me da mucho gusto ver que el fic te gusta y espero que siga asi hasta le final, ya que me dan mucho gusto tus comentarios y tu interés por el fic. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Sra. Kou: **Aw T.T Tu has salido de viaje y yo no. Parece que todo el mundo sale de viaje exepto yo Y.Y Que triste! Pero bueno, al menos no me olviden y tráiganme algo sip? Jajaja, soy una pediche ¬¬ Muchas gracias por tus palabras y aquí seguiremos :P

**BrueH: **Si, tienes esperanza y quiero decirte que Darien tendrá un papel muy radical en la historia. El lo cambiará todo en un momento dado, así que ojalá no tarde en escribirlo, ya que estoy segura de que todas sus admiradoras estarán muy felices. Sé que esperaban una cita romántica, galante y hasta con beso, pero como ya vimos…Serena lo considera demasiado bueno. Así que cuando llegue el momento de redimir su existencia, esperará estar con algo bueno, ¿no? Creo que me enredé yo sola…pero ten por seguro que esto se pondrá mejor. Gracias por el post!

**Princesa TsukinoKou: **Pues ten por seguro que cuando saques tu fic, ahí andaré dejándote review n.n Gracias por todas tus palabras, me hacen sentir como si realmente escribiera bien xD Y bueno, esper que la actitud de todos vaya mejorando, cosa que dudo en algunos :P Bueno, y con Harry Potter, pues, como ya he dicho mil millones de veces xD Me gusto, no lo niego…solo que me dejo con más. O.O

**Monval1101: **HoLa! Solo espero que el fic no llegue a ser feminista del todo :S Jajaja, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ojalá que tu perspectiva de Taiki vaya cambiando, ya que después de todo, el abogado es hombre, ¿no? Te mando saludos.

**Mely Kou**: ¡Mely! Te extranio Y.Y ¡Regresa! Te fuiste muy lejos u.u Jajaja, ni como alcanzarte :P Gracias por todo amiga, desde tus consejos, hasta tu apoyo. Te quiero mucho!

**Emi Black Poe: **¡Emii! Tu capitulo ni siquiera lo he comenzado. Y.Y Y es tu culpa…no es cierto, espero tenerlo antes de entrar a la Uni y adelantar capitulos, porque la escuela me va a tener encerrada más de 10 horas Y.Y Pero bueno, me da gusto que te gusten los personajes, se que al principio no te agradaban, pero bueno xDTe mando un saludo muy cariñoso y ojalá se cumpla nuestro viajecito. ¡Quiero ir a España! Jajaja

**Mar1tza**: Y.Y ¿Lo siento? T.T Aw, es que no me acordaba de ti muy bien…pero ya te pedi disculpas por el msn xD Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de dejarme review y por apoyarme. Conozco tu sentir hacia el fic y eso me hace sentir muy bien. ¡Gracias por todo!

**Zauberry: **Pues parece que todo anda de cabeza, ¿verdad? Imagínate, y apenas vamos a entrar al ojo del huracán xD Gracias por dejar tu opinion respecto a la historia. Se te agradece de todo corazón y esperemos a que las cosas se pongan mas intensas :P

**A-grench: **Gracias por tus palabras! Y si, el momento deno dejarse vencer por parte de Darien ha comenzado y de Taiki…viene su etapa de aclarar sus ideas y sus sensaciones. Nos seguiremos leyendo n.n ¡Hasta prontito!

**Bunny CK**: ¡HoLa! Pues yo ya esperé el libro, ya me lo leí en inglés y castellano xD Y me gustó. Aunque el epílogo fue una mierda u.u Muchas gracias por tu opnión de la historia. Parece que nadie quiere a Haruka Y.Y Pero créanme que en un momento dado, les dará que pensar. Te agradezco el review!

**Tsuki Ai Kou: **Tsuki, a ti te debo una Enorme disculpa por la No actualización de Nunca te Olvidaré UoU Quiero que sepas que estoy trabajando en ella, pero me cuesta ordenar los hechos Y.Y Pero como he dicho, antes del 2 de agosto tendré tu capi y será tuyo-tuyo n.n Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, se te agradece enormemente y no se como agradecerte todo el apoyo que me das T.T Gracias de todo corazoncito n.n

**Kirly-san: Jajaja**, si, suele suceder que el review se envie antes de acabarlo xD Pero tranquis, al menos se que te gusta más el Serena & Darien y ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo. Y respecto al otro fic…pronto u.u es lo unico que puedo decir T.T Gracias por el post :P

**Sailor Venus Healer: **Jajaja 200 reviews en 9 capitulos xD Jajaja solo lo he logrado en un fic y fue en el de Sakura Card Captors. Ni en el de "Si No Estas Conmigo" llegué a 200 reviews O.O Pero si lo logro, ojala que fueras tu, ya que tu fuiste mi review 100 xD ¡No lo olvido! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojala que el fic te siga gustando, ademas de que y también deseo que el foro sea el numero uno…pero pues tenemos como 200 post de diferencia U.U Eso es much, así que a postear!! Gracias Andrea por todo n.n

**SWEETANGELA: **¡No se puede ablandar! Jajaja, si no, el fic perdería su intensidad xD No es cierto…se ablandará en su debido momento, aun no. Gracias por pàsarte por aquí Angela n.n Pensé que nunca más vería un review tuyo, pero me equivoque n.n Gracias de todo corazón! Nos vemos!

**Maria e: **¡Claro que ya eres una lectora conocida! Dejaste el anonimato y me alego que lo hayas hecho en mi fic. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de postear y créeme que tomo en cuenta cada comentario referente a la historia…jaja porque si se trata de mi, pues…solo si son buenos :P Jaja, gracias por todas tus palabras y definitivamente, Seiya Kou siempre será un caso especial n.n Hasta luego.

**3rill Cullen: **Jajaja ¡Me hiciste reír mucho con tu review! Primero porque compartiste mi opnión en muchas cosas como en Hp, al conocer a Cascada x3 y con el lodazal que se hace por las lluvias jajaja. Solo que…no soy la más leída O.O Me da mucho gusto todas las opiniones que tienes hacia cada personaje y su personalidad, espero que no las cambies y si lo haces…me lo digas y me sigas haciendo reír. ¡Eres genial! Y bueno, esta vez Seiya estaba de vacaciones y me fui con Yaten n.n Ayy fue genial (H) Pero en fin, te mando saludos y abrazos, ¡A las Estrellas y mas alla!

**Kaoru Himura t: **Jajaja ¡Brincos diera por darle su regalito de cumple! Pero no u.u pues me imagino que si quieres un bebe de Haruka x Michiru, tendríamos que embriagar al rubio para que Michiru pudiera hacer su trtampilla…pero neh xD Pobre bebé, ¡Quedarse con Haruka! Jajaja. Y sii, mi amado rubio (Malfoy eh n.n) No salió casi en la peli…asquerosa Orden del demonio ¬¬ Esperaré la 6 n.n gracias por todo y te prestaré a Seiya un día xD

**Lovemamoru (x 3**):Me da un gusto tremendo ver que las admiradoras de Darien me leen x3 Es…un logro. Como he venido diciendo, todos recibirán una recompensa por la tortura que Sere les hace pasar n.n aunque, todo a su tiempo :P te mando un saludo grandee y un calido agradecimiento n.n Nos vemos.

**Nisha-chan: ¡Yo **casi lloro! Aunque se me hizo mala onda que su muerte fuera de 2 segundos y ya O.O No le dieron el sentimentalismo que merecía ¬¬ Pero bueno, gracias por el post. La espera esta vez, ojala haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos seguimos viendo Xd

**Mirlen: Y**.Y No te preocupes…ya actualicé. Aunque este tipo de reviews me hacen sentir super bien, ya que siento como si realmente les gustara mucho el fic y no pudieran esperar. De verdad te lo agradezco n.n Espero leerte otra vez, pero que no sea para apuarme :P Hasta luego

**Asicrodud: **¡HoLa! No había visto mi bandeja de entrada xD Y por poco no alcanzo a agradecerte :S Con Haruka no puedo decirte que se volverá un angelito de la noche a la mañana, pero recuerda que Darien dijo en algun momento que tal vez Haruka no cambiaria ni enterándose de lo de Michiru u.u Esperémos todo lo contrario. Con Taiki me gusto lo que piensas de él…aunque tomar todo a la ligera no siempre es bueno. De Darien esperemos mucho más, son vecinos y ahora son mas amigos, asi que tengan por seguro que poco a poco ira ganando mas terreno. La relacion de Yaten es…complicada, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero pronto veremos porqué siguen juntos después de todo. Y despreocupate, que la relacion jamas se enfriará con Serena y Seiya…al contrario, en el siguiente capi veremos otro momento muy bueno. Y Serena…no quiero que se vea como la mujer perfecta, pero tampoco como una cualquiera, tiene sus pros y sus contras y ella los acepta. Gracias por el review y tomarte el tiempo de dejármelo. El review solo me llegó una vez, descuida xD Hasta pronto.

_Ojalá no se me haya olvidado nadie :S Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Es una sensación muy agradable y es todo por ustedes. ¡Gracias! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! _

_Y no hagan cosas malas………sin mi xD_

**VkM**

**P.D: **Si quieren asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seiya…¡Vayan al Foro! Y de paso…dejen un review por aquí, ¿No? Merezco algo por andar de publicista jajaja n.n


	10. Serenity

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Serena: **o.o

**Vicky:** ¿O.ó?

**Serena:** O.O

**Vicky:** ¡¿Qué?! ¬¬

**Serena:** Tu…Tu… ¡Tu me pusiste haciendo cosas con…con…!

**Vicky:** ¡Alto! ¬¬ Si les dices antes de que lo lean…te dejo con Darien como lo hizo Naoko Takeuchi, tu creadora y de todos los demás personajes de Sailor Moon n.n

**Serena**: Que mala ToT

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Estacioné el auto frente al edificio que se está convirtiendo en parte importante de mi vida.

Ayer no quise hablar con Darien. Vine, sí…pero no me atreví a subir y enfrentarlo. ¿Qué demonios puedo alegar en mi defensa?

"Oye Darien, siento no haberte dicho lo de Serena, pero es que yo la vi primero y quiero que te apartes de ella". Murmuré viéndome en el espejo retrovisor y una sonrisa burlona apareció en mis labios. Si le digo eso a Darien, perderé a mi mejor amigo para siempre.

No quiero quedarme enfadado con él para siempre. Es…como mi hermano. Sí, lo sé…suena a cliché barato entre los mejores amigos, pero con Darien es diferente. Siempre ha sido diferente. Yo nunca tuve hermanos ni hermanas…él si tuvo una hermana, pero murió. Y cuando nos conocimos, fue una conexión inmediata. Como si el destino ya hubiera previsto nuestro encuentro y supiera que seríamos los mejores amigos.

Hasta hace dos días.

Si arreglo las cosas con Darien, sería darle el adiós definitivo a Serena. Perder cualquier posibilidad de alguna vez sentirla en mis brazos y aumentar las desagradables posibilidades de verla en los de Darien.

¿Mi mejor amigo o mi obsesión rubia?

Maldición. ¿Cómo fui a meterme en este problema? Esta claro que debí haber sido sincero con él desde el principio, pero no pude. Es algo diferente lo que tengo con Serena. O al menos lo que yo creo que tenemos. Ella es la mujer que estuve esperando; no se intimida ni se inmuta…mucho menos se rinde ante mi. Es especial. Y me da miedo que sea tan especial como para opacar a Michiru. Me da pánico pensar que si la llego a tener un instante, no podré tener suficiente de ella.

Es mi fruta prohibida, ¿Cierto? Si la llegó a tener un instante, quizás pueda ser feliz al darme cuenta de que ella no tiene nada especial aparte de su cegadora belleza…o quizás pueda ser terriblemente desdichado al darme cuenta de que me gusta mucho más que un simple gustito.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante; me siento mareado. Me siento perdido y con ganas de charlar con mi mejor amigo como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si esa mujer jamás me hubiera ganado en aquella carrera que cambió mi vida. Elevé mi mirada en cuanto escuché como la puerta del edificio se abría, dejándome ver a mi pesadilla caminar por la banqueta con calma. Como si no fuera consciente de lo estrecha que se ha hecho mi amistad con Darien por su culpa. ¿Me bajo o no me bajo? Me bajé del auto, cerrándolo rápidamente e intentando no perderla de vista. ¿La sigo no la sigo? Oh demonios…

Caminé exactamente por donde ella se había ido y aunque ya pasamos un par de calles, no se a donde pueda ir. Al parque. ¿Estaba este parque aquí? Creo que debería prestar más atención a mí alrededor. Se encaminó hacia la fuente que esta cerca de donde juegan unos niños y no pude evitar admirar su mirada puesta en el agua. Se ve…preciosa. Me acerqué y ella pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que despertó de su trance y me vio, primero desorientada, después confundida.

"Buenos días". Saludo con normalidad y yo solo apreté las llaves que descansaban en mi bolsillo.

"No se que tienen de buenos". Contesté de mala gana y ella me dio una media sonrisa cansada.

"La amabilidad no es tu fuerte eh". Sé que se refiere a lo que sucedió en su departamento y a la manera en como la trate. Pero no pienso disculparme, no hasta que ella me pida una disculpa a mí. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Preguntó regresando su vista hacia la fuente que seguía brindando aquella fresca brisa.

"Pasear. ¿O que? ¿No puedo hacerlo solo porque tu estas aquí?". ¿Por qué estoy actuando de esta manera? Yo no soy así de grosero con la gente…menos lo quisiera ser con ella.

Pero a pesar de que pensé que me gritaría por mi mala educación, me abofetearía o se iría, ella rió. Sin humor…pero rió. Y me siento estúpido.

"Sé lo que intentas Haruka". Comentó volviéndose seria de repente, pero sin darme la cara. "No sabes a que darle más importancia…si a tu amistad de tantos años con Darien o a la atracción que tienes hacia mi". ¿Cómo puede ella saber eso? "Pero te voy a dar un consejo…quizás con esto me gane mi pase al cielo". La burla en su comentario me hizo entrecerrar los ojos y esta vez si me dio la cara. "No pierdas tu amistad de tantos años…porque si la pierdes, te quedarás sin nada". Sonreí.

"Pues entonces me quedaré con lo otro". Dije y ella me vio con burla.

"¿En serio crees que yo podría tener algo contigo?". Apreté los dientes ante su desprecio y ella me vio duramente. "No se que tengo que hacer para hacerte entender que no me interesas"

"¿Por qué no?". Oh no… ¿Realmente lo pregunté?

"¿Por qué no?". Repitió desorientada y luego suspiró, suavizando su mirada con cansancio. "Porque no eres un hombre capaz de valorar a tu mejor amigo y a la mujer que daría la vida por ti. Porque no eres más que un hombre con el ego hasta las nubes…porque simplemente…no me interesas"

¡Maldita sea!

La tomé bruscamente del brazo, acercándola a mi de manera que nuestras miradas estuvieran cerca. Podría besarla, partirle la boca a besos y hacerla rendirse… pero no puedo. Sentí mi mano temblar y la solté de repente. Vi en sus ojos tanta simpleza que me sentí un completo imbécil. ¿No le intereso? ¿Realmente no le intereso ni un poco? Sentí el nudo de furia en mi garganta, pero lo ignore en cuanto note que ella estaba como si nada; como si no acabara de pisotear algo más que mi orgullo. No sé que más…pero no hay tiempo de averiguarlo.

"¿Y Darien si te interesa?". Pregunté y después de hacerlo, me di cuenta de que tengo miedo a que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

La vi negar y suspirar hastiada. Me importa poco si ella no quiere seguir con esto…pero yo si quiero y no pienso darme por vencido hasta saber si Darien es aquel que me esta opacando.

"¡Contéstame!". Exigí y ella me vio furiosa.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?". Preguntó y yo reí.

"¿Tu me preguntas eso?". Dije fuera de mi e importándome poco que algunas personas nos voltearan a ver confundidos. "¡Precisamente tu! Quien es la que no me deja en paz…quien no sale de mi cabeza". Me vio y sonrió.

"¿Crees que eres al único que le ha pasado?". Dijo y yo negué con una pobre sonrisa en mis labios.

"Eres tan o más ególatra que yo. No entiendo como puedes quejarte de mi". Cuestioné y ella sonrió de lado con arrogancia.

"Esta plática no va a llevarnos a nada. Sigue con tu vida…arregla tu relación con Darien, dedícale tiempo a Michiru y yo seguiré con lo mío". Dijo mientras comenzaba a andar por donde había llegado.

Si se cree que dejaré al aire todo de nuevo…esta muy equivocada. Caminé a prisa y me interpuse en su camino, quiso darme la vuelta, pero también tape su paso. ¡No dejaré que esto se quede así!

"Quítate". Susurró seria y yo sonreí.

"No"

"Quítate". Volvió a repetir y yo seguí sin quitar mi sonrisa.

"Ya te dije que no". Repetí y vi su mirada furiosa.

"Te lo repito por última vez; quíta…"

"¿Sucede algo Serena?". Me volteé irritado hacia quien acababa de entrometerse y aunque no se quien diablos sea, si se me hace conocido.

"No Taiki. El señor y yo solo nos tropezamos". Aunque su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa, su tono era frío. Sonreí a medias y me hice a un lado, dejándole todo el espacio para que se fuera, pero ella no se movió. "Si me disculpan…tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Que tengan un buen día". Nos dirigió una última mirada y se fue.

Huyo. Nuevamente me dejo extasiado. Si tan solo este imbécil no hubiera llegado. Por cierto, ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Me volteé a verlo y aunque él ya me estaba viendo desde antes, no pude evitar notar que su porte no era ni siquiera parecido al mío. Maldita sea…¿Dónde lo he visto antes?

"Para la próxima…será mejor que no se meta en donde no le llaman". Espeté y él entrecerró los ojos.

"Y para la próxima, usted asegúrese de no molestarla si estoy cerca". Lo vi y apreté mi mandíbula. Si piensa que su mirada me esta intimidando, no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Su guardaespaldas, acaso?". Pregunté con burla y él ladeó la cabeza con simpleza.

"Su amigo". Me contestó con una sonrisa cínica.

"Ya va, su amigo". Mascullé y suspiré. "Pues entonces, dígale a su amiga´, que escoja mejor a sus amistades". Y con una última mirada hacia aquel imbécil me dirigí por donde ella había desaparecido. Debí haber dejado mi auto en otra parte.

Caminé sin voltear atrás y sin tener deseos de hablar con Darien. Me siento de muy mal humor y si me lo encuentro, soy capaz de mandar al diablo todo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llegué hasta el auto. Lo encendí y arranqué de inmediato. Ni siquiera se a donde ir, solo quiero alejarme de todo esto. Quiero tener el control de la situación y encontrar una manera de no perder la paciencia. Si esa mujer cree poder ganarme…es tiempo de que se entere de que ninguna mujer puede más que yo.

-

**Taiki Kou POV**

¿Quién será ese hombre?

Por la manera en que veía a Serena parecían conocerse. Por la manera en que se fue…parecía furioso. Quizás sea uno de esos que no aceptan un No por respuesta. Lo digo porque así se ponían mis compañeros en la universidad cuando una mujer les decía que No.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar bien con Serena. Parecía tener prisa, aunque más que prisa por irse, parecía que la tenía por librarse de ese sujeto. Lo he visto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde. Suspiré mientras me sentaba en la banca que esta cerca de la fuente, en la misma en donde hace dos días me senté con ella y no pude evitar sonreír. Tenía la esperanza de poder platicar nuevamente con ella, ya que ayer no vine y seguramente ella si. Pero parece que por culpa de ese hombre, no podré hacerlo.

Y eso que pedí a mi secretaria que me ordenara la agenda para tener un par de horas libres y poder venir, pero creo que fue en vano. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la salida del parque en donde había dejado mi auto. Subí y arranqué hacia el departamento de mi hermano. Seguro que no le importara que vaya a visitarlo un momento. No tengo ganas de estar en el despacho si no tengo pendientes; así que estoy seguro de que con Seiya me entretendré un momento. Además…quizás pueda saber un poco más de la pintura que le esta haciendo a Serena.

El trafico esta horrible. No puedo creer que ni tomando la vía más rápida pude llegar pronto. Tardé 20 minutos; todo un record. Subí al edificio y toqué a su puerta, escuchando la voz de Seiya de fondo. No entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero creo que debe estar ocupado. Me abrió instantes después con una sonrisa mientras me dejaba pasar y podía apreciar el olor a café recién hecho.

"Buenos días Taiki". Me saludó mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

"Buenos días Seiya, parece que te saque de la regadera". Comenté viendo que solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados y olía a loción.

"Pues casi. Me tarde en abrirte porque estaba en la cocina poniendo café. Pero siéntate, ¿Quieres una taza?". Me ofreció y yo asentí mientras me sentaba en el sofá. "Me extraña verte aquí a estas horas, ¿Sucede algo?". Me pregunto desde la cocina y yo sonreí.

"Vaya, no pensé que fuera malo visitar a mi pequeño hermano". Comenté con diversión y escuché la risa divertida de Seiya.

"Deja de tratarme como a un niño Taiki". Dijo mientras regresaba a la sala con dos tazas de café. "Pero que bueno que viniste, me ahorraste el trabajo de irte a buscar al despacho". Arqueé una ceja ante aquello y bebí un poco de café.

"¿En serio? ¿Necesitas un abogado?". Dije con una sonrisa y él me sonrió con desagrado.

"Si llego a tener problemas con la Ley, tu serías el último abogado que elegiría". Dijo dejando su taza en la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros y sonrió. "Eres mi hermano y…sería horrible que te enteraras de mis locuras". Reí sin poder evitarlo.

"Oh vamos Seiya…te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que de los tres, tu eres quien tiene menos posibilidades de caer peso algún día". Respondí y él suspiro. "Mejor dime, ¿Para que me ibas a ir a buscar?"

Lo note pensar un momento, como si estuviera dudando de lo que me estuviera por decir. Extraño. Seiya es demasiado seguro y pocas veces lo veo dudar, no puede ser algo tan malo. ¿O si?

"¿Sabes en que trabaja Serena Tsukino?". Preguntó de repente y yo abrí los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Qué si sé en donde trabaja?". Repetí sorprendido y él asintió. "Pues…" ¿Para qué querrá Seiya saber donde trabaja? Independientemente de que él le este haciendo una pintura, mi hermano dejo muy en claro que no le agrada. No comprendo porque el cambio. "¿Para que quieres saberlo?". Quise saber.

"Curiosidad". Contestó indiferente y yo arqueé una ceja.

"¿Curiosidad?". Volví a repetir. "Si hay alguien que odia la curiosidad, ese eres tú". Dije y él sonrió mientras bebía café y dejaba la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

"Quizás he cambiado"

"¿Así como tu opinión sobre Serena?". Dije y de pronto, la mirada de Seiya se torno seria. Demasiado seria.

"¿Serena?". Preguntó incrédulo. "¿Desde cuando la llamas, Serena?". Preguntó viéndome fijamente.

"¡No estamos hablando de mi!". Quise cambiar de tema. Lo escuché respirar con fuerza y con cierto enojo.

"¡No cambies el tema!"- grito enojado. "Dime la verdad Taiki, ¿Te atrae esa mujer?".

"¡N-No! Claro que no". Contesté de inmediato y lo vi con la misma intensidad. Si mi hermano pudiera leer la mente, ya estaría perdido.

¿Que si Serena me atrae? Que pregunta más estúpida, Claro que sí me atrae.

¿A que hombre no le atraería? A un ciego. No puedo negar que desde que la vi me deslumbro físicamente, pero conforme pasaban los días y la conocía un poco, me di cuenta de que era una mujer interesante. Una mujer capaz de convertirse en la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre. Capaz de opacar a cualquier otra mujer con facilidad. Incluida Amy.

Alto.

¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Una cosa es admitir que me atrae, otra muy distinta es comenzar a verla como mujer. Puedo darme el lujo de verla como clienta, amiga y hasta consejera, pero no puedo verla como mujer. Estoy casado, por Dios. Esta bien que Amy y yo nos hayamos dado un tiempo, pero esa no es razón para que yo la traicione de esta manera. ¿Traicionar? Demonios, estoy comenzando a marearme.

"Taiki, ¿Taiki? ¿Estás bien?". Parpadeé repetidas veces para enfocar a Seiya, que me sacudía por el hombro y me veía preocupado.

"Eh…si…solo…me quede pensando". Parece que realmente me perdí en mis pensamientos.

"Ya lo creo. Llevo llamándote bastante rato". Dijo Seiya y yo sonreí un poco. "Bueno dime Taiki, no quiero irme con rodeos, ¿Sabes donde trabaja esa mujer?". Nuevamente me preguntó Seiya y yo suspiré abatido.

"Si, lo sé Seiya". Me vio con cierta obviedad y yo suspiré cansado. Quizás fue una mala idea venir a verlo. Vi que él me veía con una ceja arqueada y yo lo vi confundido. "¿Qué?"

"No te hagas Taiki. No creas que te hice la pregunta solo para saber si sabías. Anda dime". Quien ahora lo vio con intensidad fui yo. "¿O es que acaso no quieres decirme?". Ante aquello sonreí. Fingidamente, pero me salió creíble.

"No se porque habría de querer ocultarlo". Mantuve mi mirada fija en la de él y aunque Seiya me veía claramente retándome, no pude evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago. Tengo que decírselo. "Trabaja para una empresa de modas, -LePetit-. Es una de las diseñadoras". Dije y me sorprendió no ver una sonrisa satisfecha e el rostro de Seiya, en lugar de eso…veo su mirada seria de nuevo.

"Parece que no te hace en gracia habérmelo dicho". Ante aquello, no pude evita ponerme de pie y sonreír.

"Sigo sin entender tus indirectas". Caminé un poco hacia la puerta, sintiendo a Seiya caminar detrás de mí. "Tengo que regresar al despacho". Anuncié.

"Gracias por la visita matutina". Me dijo como si no quisiera reabrir nuevamente la discusión. Le sonreí y asentí antes de salir completamente del departamento.

Salí del edificio y subí al auto. No me creo la curiosidad de Seiya. Pero tampoco quiero hacerme ideas estúpidas en la cabeza; suficiente tengo con este sabor amargo que tengo en la boca después de haberle dicho en donde trabajaba Serena. Si así se comporta Seiya…no quiero ni imaginarme como se comportaría Yaten si le gustara.

No. Imposible.

Los tres no podemos tener los mismos gustos, ¿O si?

¡Ah! Que estoy diciendo…creo que fue una mala idea pedir estas horas libres.

-

**Darien Chiba POV**

Me tallé el puente superior de la nariz con cansancio. Desde esta mañana tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible y no ha mejorado en todo el día que he estado en el hospital.

Me tomé un par de aspirinas y parece que el dolor incrementó. En momentos como este me siento como el peor médico; curando problemas ajenos más graves y cuando se trata de un simple dolor de cabeza, no puedo ni siquiera controlarme. Y pensar que en unos minutos tengo una operación importante…si no, ya estaría camino a mi departamento.

Suspiré en cuanto escuché el molesto sonido de mi teléfono. Le dije claramente a mi secretaria que solo me pasara llamadas urgentes; no tiene idea de lo molesto que es el sonido del teléfono. Me dan ganas de arrancarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared. Tomé el aparato sin mucha gracia y cerré los ojos.

"¿Sí?"

"Doctor Chiba, la cirugía ha sido pospuesta para mañana en la noche". A esto le llamo suerte.

"En ese caso me iré a descansar". Ni siquiera espere la respuesta de mi secretaria como usualmente hago, simplemente colgué.

Si pudiera quitarme la cabeza y ponerme una nueva…ah…que dichoso sería. Deje la bata colgada y me puse mi propia chaqueta, saliendo del consultorio y sonriéndole levemente a mi secretaria. Bajé por el elevador con la tentadora idea de golpearme en el frío metal para que la cabeza dejara de martillearme. ¿Por qué debía heredar los horrorosos dolores de cabeza de mi madre? Subí al auto y manejé con la idea de llegar lo antes posible a mi cama y descansar. Sé que mañana estaré como nuevo. Siempre es igual.

Deje el auto estacionado en el subterráneo y subí por elevador sin ningún ánimo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, también mis ojos lo hicieron, dejándome ver el pasillo desierto del piso; sonreí y caminé directamente hacia mi puerta, pero me detuve y volteé a las escaleras en busca de la persona que hacía ese ruidoso sonido con sus zapatos. Probablemente una mujer.

"Buenas tardes Darien". Esta vez ni siquiera el saludo de Serena logró hacerme sentir mejor. Asentí y sonreí un poco, entrando completamente a mi departamento.

Silencio. Esto es precisamente lo que necesitaba. El dolor de cabeza junto con el de mi espalda y hombros no son un buen equipo, pero al menos podré descansar sin temor a alguna interrupción. Dudo mucho que Haruka se atreva a venir a arreglar nuestro pequeño problema. Maldito cobarde.

Me recosté el en sofá y cerré los ojos. Ni siquiera me quite el saco, solo saqué torpemente las llaves y mi cartera. Me tape los ojos con mi brazo y de pronto escuché unos suaves toques a la puerta. ¿Quién más puede tocar con aquella suavidad a mi puerta? Me levanté dolorosamente del sofá y abrí, encontrándome con la predecible presencia de mi vecina. Su mirada es confundida… ¿Preocupada, tal vez?

"¿Sí?". Pregunté para sacarle esa expresión nueva.

"Bueno es que…me pareció que no te encontrabas bien y pensé que quizás necesitabas algo". Dijo con amabilidad y yo sonreí con desgana. El dolor de cabeza sigue ahí.

"Un buen masaje y una potente aspirina". Susurré con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba. La vi sonreí y pasarse el cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Ve y siéntate en tu sofá…enseguida regreso". Y se fue.

Entrecerré los ojos confundido y sacudí levemente la cabeza. Oh no. Apreté los dientes en cuanto sentí mi alrededor dar vueltas y mejor me fui a sentar al sofá como bien dijo Serena. Eché la cabeza para atrás y suspiré. Si duermo un rato estoy seguro de que todo regresará a la normalidad. Abrí los ojos bruscamente en cuanto sentí una mano deslizarse por mi cuello. Me volteé hacia quien acababa de tocarme y vi con sorpresa como Serena me sonreía suavemente.

"Anda, recárgate y relájate". Me dijo y vi que sus manos estaban brillantes y aun lado de ella estaba un pequeño frasco con crema. "Puedo ayudarte con el masaje, la aspirina corre por tu cuenta". Sonreí un poco y me volví a sentar en el sofá, desabrochando los tres primeros botones de mi camisa.

Es realmente buena en esto.

Sentí como mis músculos se relajaban lentamente y mi piel se refrescaba por esa vaporosa crema. Huele a canela y limón.

"¿Qué…es?". Murmuré quedamente. Oh por Dios, esto es una delicia.

"Es albahaca. Pero tiene canela y esencia de limón". Murmuró quedamente y sin interrumpir el masaje que me estaba dando en los hombros. "Ahora…quiero que ya no pienses en nada y trates de relajarte". Escuché el susurro en mi oído y sonreí quedamente.

Mente en blanco.

El subir y bajar de sus menos por mi cuello; el deslizamiento de sus dedos por mis hombros y mis omoplatos…es una sensación muy agradable. Completamente ajena al estrés que tengo desde ayer que entré al hospital. La doctora Mizuno pidió dos días libres de improvisto esta semana, que se supone que ella cubriría y tuvieron que llamarme de emergencia a mí. Suspiré y deje que mi nariz aspirara el delicioso olor a limón; ¿Dónde habrá aprendido a dar tan tremendamente buenos masajes?

Tengo sueño. ¿Es normal que me esté dando sueño?

¿Me quedé dormido? Abrí mis ojos lentamente, viendo la oscuridad que reinaba en mi departamento y me incliné hacia delante, apoyándome en mis rodillas. El dolor de cabeza sigue ahí…pero es un dolor insignificante. Parece que el masaje realmente…un segundo…

¿Y Serena?

Que vergüenza. Me quedé dormido mientras me daba el masaje. Me puse de pie de inmediato y bostece, tallando mis ojos llorosos. Que buena siesta. Encendí la luz de la sala del departamento y sonreí quedamente; sí, parece que no quiso despertarme y se fue. Abrí la puerta del departamento y la emparejé, caminando hacia el de Serena, pero me detuve en cuanto vi que la puerta se abría.

Oh……por……Dios.

Parece que este día va mejorando considerablemente. No sé si se de cuenta de que despierta mis más bajos instintos con ese vestido tan sensual. Una mujer hermosa sin duda alguna. Me sonrió con frescura en cuanto me vio, cerrando completamente su puerta y girando su cuerpo hacia quedar frente a mi, dejándome apreciar la definida curva de sus pechos y sus caderas por sobre aquel glorioso vestido. Tragué saliva y me aclare la garganta, sintiendo de pronto una gran dificultad para pasar saliva y hasta para hablar.

"Yo…siento haberme quedado dormido". Dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y ella sonrió suavemente.

"Ese era el propósito". Arqueé una ceja ante aquello y ella rió mientras negaba. Algunos mechones rubios escaparon de su peinado, dejando que enmarcaran su rostro. "Quiero decir, quería que te relajaras y parece que lo conseguí. Dime, ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?". Negué y ella sonrió todavía más. Me encantaría besarla en estos momentos. "¿Darien?". Parpadeé varias veces y sonreí nervioso. No puedo creer los momentos vergonzosos que solo me pasan con ella.

"Eh….n-no…es decir si, pero no tanto como antes. Creo que gran parte a ti". Le sonreí y ella me correspondió. "No se como agradecerte"

"No te preocupes, me da gusto haberte ayudado". Dijo y yo la vi con interés.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes? Porque debo decirte que eres excelente". Ante aquello ella dejo escapar una risa divertida.

"La verdad es que cuando era niña, a mi papá le daban todo tipo de dolores. Mi madre tuvo que aprender a bajarle el dolor con masajes, ya que las pastillas casi no le hacían efecto y pues; aprendí viéndola". Comentó y yo asentí.

"¿Sufría migraña, tu padre?". Quise saber y ella sonrió quedamente mientras negaba.

"Era alcohólico". Respondió y yo asentí compresivo.

Ya entiendo. La gente alcohólica sufre serios problemas en todo el cuerpo por la cantidad de alcohol que ingieren. Se les entume el cuerpo y poco a poco comienzan los insoportables dolores de cabeza que muchas veces se confunden con resaca. Es todo un proceso que termina con el cuerpo de una persona.

"Me alegro que estés mejor". Nuevamente ella me saco de mis pensamientos y la vi ver el reloj con aburrimiento. "Me tengo que ir Darien. Tengo otro desfile aburrido como al que fuimos la otra vez". Dijo y sonrió quedamente.

"No fue aburrido". Dije recordando aquella noche. Ah…como olvidar todas esas miradas envidiosas que me cargué.

"Pues esta vez si lo será. Pero es el segundo desfile, solo me falta uno más y termino mi trabajo con esa agencia". Me dijo y suspiro. "Bueno, nos vemos Darien; descansa". Y con una última sonrisa se dio vuelta y se fue por las escaleras. ¿Por qué usa las escaleras habiendo elevador? Parece que eso es un misterio que tendré que averiguar.

Suspiré y negué mientras me recargaba en la pared del pasillo. Se ve perfecta esta noche y no dudo que vaya a acaparar toda la atención en ese desfile. Maldición. Lo que daría por haber ido con ella nuevamente. Aunque…creo que hoy he consigo mucho más de lo que hubiera pensando que obtendría. Es decir, ¿Cuántas veces puedes sentir las manos de la mujer que te vuelve loco sobre ti? Soy un tipo muy afortunado.

Adoro este dolor de cabeza. Pero solo por hoy.

-

**Yaten Kou POV**

No la encuentro.

La he buscado desde hace una hora que llegue y no la veo por ninguna parte. No puede faltar; este es su desfile. Además Mina esta desfilando sus modelos, así que tiene la obligación de venir.

Hace mucho que no la veo. Exactamente desde hace dos días y me estoy volviendo loco. Necesito hablar con ella y dejar entre nosotros todo bien; cometí mi tontería y ahora debo hacer que ella no me aborrezca después de eso. No creo que esté enojada, quizás esté confundida. Sí, eso debe de ser. Suspiré en cuanto vi que Mina asomaba la cabeza y me saludaba emocionada. Parece que realmente le gusta todo este circo.

Llegó. O eso quiere creer por todos los susurros que están corriendo en la entrada. Me abrí paso entre las personas y por fin la vi. Sonreí en cuanto vi como varios hombres comenzaban la lujuriosa inspección de arriba abajo en Serena y como ella sonreía amablemente a toda aquella persona que se acercara a ella. Sensual. Hermosa. Perfecta. Me acerqué a ella y en cuanto me vio a los ojos, sonrió. Vaya, parece que no esta enojada.

"Por un momento había olvidado que tu niña desfilaba hoy". Comentó con burla y yo sonreí mientras metía mis manos a los bolsillos.

"Sabes que no vine por Mina". Arqueó una ceja de manera elegante y yo suspiré. "Esta bien, en parte vine por ella…pero también vine porque quería verte". Como he dicho, sinceridad ante todo.

"Me halagas". Sonreí al escuchar la diversión en su voz. "Pero no creo que sea momento para tus pequeños momentos de debilidad". Pasó de largo de mí y yo suspiré. De verdad que no me toma en serio. Pero tengo toda la noche para buscar mi oportunidad de tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo.

La observé manejarse entre la gente, mujeres en su mayoría; saludando, sonriendo y agradeciendo. Frívola. Sus gestos son tan fingidos que no los creo. Pero sabe actuar a la perfección ante la gente; sabe sonreír con educación y estrechar elegantemente las manos de toda aquella persona que le extiende la suya. Y me siento feliz. Por que sé que soy el único que ha podido raspar sobre esa superficie de estúpida cortesía y ha logrado obtener algo más que una sonrisa.

He obtenido una caricia…Un beso…Y si, si, también una cachetada y un par de maldiciones, pero son mínimas comparadas con la sensación de tenerla pegada a mi y devorar sus labios.

Me recargué en uno de los pilares del enorme salón y tomé una de las copas que apenas se estaban sirviendo. Elevé mi copa a la altura de Serena y ella me vio, sonriendo levemente y yendo hacia un tipo afeminado que la llamaba sonriente. Parece que el espectáculo esta a punto de comenzar. Todo el mundo esta tomando asiento y por lo que veo…están más entusiasta que la otra vez. Por cierto… ¿Por qué no habrá traído de nuevo a su amiguito? ¡Ja! Como si realmente me importara; por mi que se lo trague la tierra. Me bebí el resto del vino y dejé la copa sobre la mesa de inmediato. Ella esta sentada y sola. ¡Mi oportunidad!

Alto. ¿Qué carajo hace Seiya aquí?

Fruncí el ceño en cuanto lo vi acomodarse el traje y comenzar a caminar. Parece perdido. Apreté las mandíbulas y caminé directamente hacia él; volteé un poco hacia donde estaba Serena y vi que el lugar que yo pensaba ocupar ya estaba siendo ocupado por una señora regordeta. Maldición…

"¿Qué haces aquí?". De acuerdo, admito que no fue la manera más adecuada de decirlo pero… ¡Por su culpa perdí mi oportunidad!

"Yo también podría preguntarte lo mismo". Hoy no Seiya. Tus absurdas réplicas funcionan otras veces, hoy no.

"Mina desfila". Lo vi arquear ambas cejas sorprendido. ¿Por qué todo el mundo hace lo mismo?

"Oh…vaya". Comentó sorprendido.

"Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?". Quizás sonó a reclamo y lo es. ¿Ya mencione la sinceridad ante todo?

"Estoy siguiendo tu consejo, Yaten. Serena Tsukino trabaja para esta empresa y sé que esta noche presentan una de sus colecciones". ¿Puedo ser más imbécil? "Tu dijiste que la estaba juzgando mal, así que aquí estoy…descubriendo si realmente ella no es como todas"

Calma. Calma. ¡No tenía que tomarlo literalmente! Yo solo lo dije por…pues porque prácticamente estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder en ese momento con ella. Seiya no puede estar interesado en Serena más allá de su insulsa pintura o lo que sea.

"Bien pues…te deseo suerte con eso". Dije de inmediato y me di vuelta para irme a sentar a una silla, dos filas detrás de Serena.

Ni siquiera volteé para ver que rayos esta haciendo Seiya. Mientras no lo vea metiéndose en mis territorios, todo esta perfecto. Las luces se apagaron totalmente y el espectáculo comenzó. Y como la vez anterior, otros diseñadores se levantaron entusiastas, presumiendo su trabajo y siendo alabados por decenas de personas. Y también, como la otra vez, ella se puso de pie en su momento y sonrió suavemente, sentándose de inmediato. Vi hacia la pasarela y fue cuando noté que Mina salía sonriente y encantada con todos los flashes y reflectores sobre de ella. Sus 30 segundos de fama.

Pareciera que todo este numerito duro un par de segundos, cuando en realidad duro bastante tiempo. Todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse y de inmediato comenzaron a quitar las sillas para dejar espacio suficiente para que la gente conviviera. Por supuesto, no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo viéndola hablar con esas horrendas mujeres superficiales.

"Buenas noches señoras". Saludé inclinándome levemente y note la mirada burlona de Serena. "Lamento interrumpir su importante plática…". Juro que si no captaron el sarcasmo, son realmente ingenuas. "…pero me urge hablar con la señorita Tsukino"

"Oh joven, lo entendemos…esta muchacha es fenomenal…además, solo se la prestamos porque es realmente guapo". Arqueé una ceja y sentí la mano de Serena jalarme lejos de esas mujeres. Vaya con la alta sociedad.

"¿Qué demonios te sucede?". Preguntó furiosa mientras nos deteníamos detrás de uno de los enormes pilares.

"Quería hablarte a solas". Comenté naturalmente y ella frunció el ceño.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, Yaten…estoy en un asunto de trabajo. No creas que no me estas cansando, pero te estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia. Por tu bien y el mío…mantente alejado de mi". Nuevamente pasó de largo de mí y se fue a tomar una copa que un mesero llevaba en una charola.

No puede estar enojada. ¡No de nuevo!

Pero esta vez ni siquiera tiene motivos para estarlo. He sido cien por ciento sincero con ella y pareciera que mis esfuerzos por ser un hombre atrevido y directo le valen. No la entiendo.

"Parece que se enojo…y con justa razón". Cerré los ojos hastiado y me di vuelta, encontrando la mirada seria de mi hermanito.

"Métete en tus asuntos Seiya". Dije cortante y comencé a caminar hacia donde Serena se había ido.

Tomé una copa de la misma charola que ella y me bebí más de la mitad de un trago. No pienso descansar en paz esta noche sin haberla tenido junto a mi de nuevo. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

"¿Por qué simplemente no la dejas en paz?". De nuevo la molesta voz de Seiya me hace girar y hacerle frente.

"¿Y tu porque demonios no me dejas en paz? Creo que estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para afrontar mis problemas". Ataqué viéndolo furioso. Ya me cansó.

"Entonces admites que ella es un problema para ti". Dijo victorioso y yo exhale aire hastiado.

"¿Me estas psicoanalizando? ¡Consíguete una vida propia hermanito!". Me di vuelta para escaparme de él, pero me tomo del brazo y yo me sacudí con fuerza, soltándome. "¿Qué demonios quieres?". Mascullé.

"¿Qué te pasa Yaten? Solo intento ayudarte". Comentó confundido y yo sonreí con ironía.

"¿Ayudarme? Me ayudarías más si dejaras mi vida tal cual esta. Y vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Sí! Me interesa Serena Tsukino más de lo que cualquier mujer me interesa. Mina me importa un carajo al igual que tu o cualquier otra persona. Así que lo que yo tenga con ella es mi asunto, métete en los tuyos. Somos hermanos Seiya…pero también somos hombres y debes entender cuando una mujer te interesa más que nada en el mundo". Le di un ligero empujón y comencé a caminar directo hacia donde acababa de ver a Mina.

Si planeaba tener una noche especial…todo se fue al infierno. No pienso encontrar culpables, porque el primero sería yo y no estoy dispuesto a ponerme la soga al cuello.

-

**Seiya Kou POV**

Yaten cambio.

Y esta vez no puedo decir que es culpa de Serena Tsukino, porque yo mismo presencie como lo rechazaba. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? De repente ahora mis hermanos son quienes están tirando a la borda sus vidas. Se que sonará cruel, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera ella quien los estuviera sonsacando; creo que porque ella es más fácil de controlar.

Ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?". Me giré un poco a la derecha al escuchar la voz de la rubia más confundida que he visto y sonreí.

"Me llaman la atención los desfiles de modas". Sonrió con cierto desden y negó. "Vine a comprobar algo". Comenté y la vi borrar la sonrisa, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿Estás aquí para ver si tentaba la fuerza de voluntad de tu hermano?". Quienes la escucharon debieron pensar que estaba bromeando. Yo no. Sus ojos fríos y su sonrisa irónica son bastante serios.

"No. Yo…no pienso volver a juzgarte antes de tiempo". Dije de repente y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¡Sí! Después de tanto tiempo…por fin pude quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad. Claro que tuve que bajar mi propio orgullo. Estúpido Yaten.

"Pues…me alegra que lo hayas entendido". Dijo como si me estuviera dando una orden y yo reí. "¿Te estas riendo de mi?"

"No, para nada, solo…me preguntaba si mañana te esperaré en mi departamento". Dije casual y ella sonrió suavemente.

"Sí. Y no pienso disculparme por no haber ido ayer y hoy"

"No esperaba que lo hicieras"

Ella sonrió y giramos las cabezas cuando escuchamos como un par de mujeres la llamaban emocionadas. Les sonrió amablemente y me vio de nuevo a mí, arrugando la nariz con burla. Está bien, admitiré que ese es un gesto…lindo. ¡Pero solo eso!

"Pueden llegar a ser bastante tediosas". Dijo suspirando y tomando una copa que un mesero cercano llevaba en unas charolas. Yo tome otra y eleve un poco la copa, siendo imitado por ella de igual manera. "Por mi"

"La humildad no va contigo, ¿Verdad?". Negó y yo suspiré.

"Te lo dejaré pasar porque a lo que veo…es tu noche". Choqué mi copa con la de ella y sonreí. "Y porque si vamos a trabajar juntos, creo que deberíamos comenzar de nuevo". La sorpresa es lo único que se refleja en su rostro y yo bebí.

"Eso…me gustaría mucho". Comentó y luego bebió.

Nuevamente escuchamos a esas mujeres llamarla y esta vez ella no pudo evitar verme con disculpa y comenzar a andar hacia ellas.

Creo que fue una buena decisión. Desde que la conozco mi vida ha ido cambiando y realmente, lo único que quiero es que vuelva a lo que era antes. He tomado la decisión de dejar que Yaten se hunda solo y eche por la borda su relación con Mina; para lo que le importa. Y Taiki…será muy mi hermano, pero sé que para él, un fracaso no es opción en su matrimonio. Además, se ve que estima a Serena como para arrastrarla a una infidelidad. ¿Ella se atrevería a ser la amante de Taiki? Creo que eso es algo que no quiero saber.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Yaten? Ahí esta con Mina. En cuanto ella me vio noté que ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia mí. No entiendo porque mi hermano no puede estar feliz con Mina; quizás no sea una belleza hipnotizante como Serena, pero cualquier hombre la encontraría muy atractiva.

"Hola Seiya, que milagro encontrarte aquí". Dijo Mina saludándome emocionada, mientras que Yaten volteaba discretamente a todas partes. Por Dios, ¿No puede al menos disimular?

"Vine a ver a alguien a este desfile". Note de inmediato como la mirada se le iluminaba y jalaba a Yaten del brazo.

"¿Entonces me viste desfilar?". Preguntó feliz y yo sonreí mientras asentía. "¿Y que te pareció?"

"Lo haces bastante bien Mina. Estoy seguro de que tienes un gran futuro en todo esto". Yaten soltó una risa burlesca y Mina cambio su semblante por una mueca.

"Me alegras que al menos tu pienses así". Dijo soltando a mi hermano y cruzándose de brazos. "Esa mujer cree todo lo contrario". Arqueé una ceja y ví que Yaten resoplaba fastidiado.

"¿Qué mujer?". Pregunté intrigado.

"Serena Tsukino". Dijo apuntando hacia donde la aludida asentía a cada cosa que le decían.

¿De verdad le habrá negado cualquier posibilidad a Mina? Uno debe estar ciego como para no ver que tiene talento y un gran entusiasmo por las pasarelas. No creo que ella le haya dicho algo así…aunque…lo mejor será no sacar decisiones precipitadas.

Asentí a lo que Mina acababa de volver a decirme, recuperando su ánimo y olvidando completamente a Serena. De reojo ví que Yaten ni siquiera parpadea por estar bobamente viéndola y ganas no me faltan para dejarlo al descubierto frente a su novia. ¿No conocerá la vergüenza? De repente, aquella rubia que le quita la respiración a mi hermano llegó lentamente hacia nosotros, aclarándose la garganta y ganándose una sonrisa de falsa…Muy falsa…educación por parte de Mina.

"Señorita Aino, el coordinador la esta buscando". Le comunicó y Mina suspiró irritada antes de caminar directamente hacia detrás de bambalinas. "Siento si interrumpí algo importante". Se disculpó y yo negué.

"¿Ahora si podemos hablar?". Ambos volteamos hacia Yaten, quien la veía a ella fijamente, ignorándome completamente.

Sin embargo, ella le sonrió y suspiró. No le contesto y parece que eso enfureció a mi hermano, ya que apretó los dientes y se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarla del brazo.

"¿Entonces cuando eh?". Apenas y alcancé a escuchar su susurro, pero no intervine. Volvió a decirle algo, todavía más bajo y que no pude oír, pero parece ser que fue algo gracioso, ya que ambos sonrieron. "Nos veremos luego". Se despidió de ella y me con asentamiento de cabeza se despidió de mi.

¿Qué demonios? No entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar. La risa de Serena, una vez que Yaten se fue, me hizo verla y notar que definitivamente estaba divertida por algo. Arqueé ambas cejas intrigado y ella me vio con burla.

"Tu hermano tiene un serio problema". Ja…como si no lo supiera. "Yaten dice que si pretendo darle celos con su propio hermano…". Me señalo. "…no esta funcionando". Esta vez la risa no salió de sus labios, si no de los míos.

¿Yaten dijo eso?

De verdad que tiene un serio problema.

Es…increíble como puede pensar semejante tontería. ¡Somos hermanos por favor! Jamás me atrevería a inmiscuirme en sus "territorios" como me dijo. Pero ya dije…no pienso volver a entrometerme en su vida. Que pierda a Mina, que pierda la cabeza y termine de desilusionarse.

"Creo que es tiempo de ponerle un alto a todo esto". Vi que se puso seria de repente, pero no me quedé a escuchar que dijera algo. Caminé hacia donde Yaten se había ido, es decir…detrás de Mina.

Entré cuidadosamente detrás del enorme telón, quizás haya alguna modelo cambiándose o que se yo. Que suerte…no hay nadie. Alto, ¿Nadie? Suspiré al darme cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio, a excepción por el ruido que hay haya afuera, pero aquí no hay absolutamente nadie. Quizás este en ese cuarto de ahí. Caminé hacia la única puerta que hay detrás de todo esto y la abrí, encontrando el mismo panorama: nada. Solo hay un enorme espejo, muchísimos biombos, una silla y un sofá. ¿Para que habrá un sofá aquí? Suspiré y me senté en la única silla que había, recargándome sobre mis rodillas y viendo mi reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a mí.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no volteé. Sé quien es por ese peculiar perfume.

"Me acaban de decir que tu hermano y su novia se acaban de ir". Reí sin ninguna clase de diversión.

"Supongo que tendré que arreglar mis problemas con Yaten luego". Ante aquello, volteé a verla y ella sonrió un poco. "¿Debes de creer que somos los hermanos más raros no es así?". Ella negó y yo suspiré.

"Creo que es tiempo de que te metas en tus propios asuntos y dejes que tus hermanos resuelvan los suyos". Es lo mismo que me dijo Yaten.

La sentí caminar hacia mí hasta quedar detrás de mí. La veía por el espejo, pero ella no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí parada y viéndome. Sería un gran mentiroso si niego que me gusta; es lo que todo hombre desea y es imposible estar a solas con ella sin apreciar cada curva de su cuerpo. Sonreí con un deje de diversión y ella solo suspiró. Elevé mi mano a la altura de mi cabeza y estiré mi palma, esperando que ella la tomara y lo hizo. Sentí el calor de su mano sobre la mía y sentí el deseo correr por mis venas. Sentí que ella apartaba la mano un poco, con toda la intención de alejarse, pero cerré mi mano sobre su muñeca y la hice inclinarse hasta que nuestras caras estuvieron cerca.

"¿Huyes?". Murmuré y ella parpadeó mientras sonreía de lado.

"Prevengo". Dijo y yo sonreí mientras la jalaba un poco hacia mi.

"¿Acaso hay algo que prevenir?". Esta vez sonrió con más diversión que yo y se acercó hacia mí.

"Más de lo que crees". La tentación siempre es más fuerte que el tentado.

Quité cualquier distancia entre nosotros, besándola con la misma intensidad que siempre. Esta vez ella caminó hacia mi y yo la tomé de la cintura, sentándola en mis piernas y dejando que las suyas quedarán colgadas a ambos lados de mi cadera.

Subí su vestido que estorbaba y dejé que ella me quitara el saco de la manera más rápida que imaginé. Pero no dejamos de besarnos. Una de mis manos subió hasta su cabello, soltándolo totalmente y haciendo que algunos mechones rubios cayeran entre nosotros. Me gusta su cabello suelto, le da un aire más excitante. Deslicé mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella abrió sus labios, recibiendo mi lengua en su boca y dejando que se deslizara sobre la suya hasta apropiarse de todo su interior. Con torpeza la sentí desabrochar mi camisa y quitármela de inmediato mientras yo bajaba mis manos, acariciando con locura sus piernas y la parte interior de sus muslos.

Me separé de ella, lanzando un gemido ronco en cuanto sentí que se separaba de mí y comenzaba a besarme el cuello y bajar hasta mi pecho. Que delicia. Besé su cabello, oliendo el delicioso aroma que posee y tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, subiéndola a mi altura y besándola de nuevo. Sabe exquisita. Nuestros labios chocaron al tiempo que ella me tomaba el rostro y me daba oportunidad de bajar los tirantes de su vestido, dejando al descubierto un sostén negro. Sonreí dentro del beso y me separé de ella, viendo sus mejillas rosas y bajé de inmediato mi cabeza, besando su hombro y fugazmente ví por el espejo la espalda únicamente cubierta por el sostén, por lo que hábilmente mis manos se fueron hasta su espalda y desabroche la molesta prenda, tirándola a nuestros pies. Nuevamente vi por el espejo y sonreí internamente al ver la espalda más suave y perfecta que haya tocado.

Mi mano se deslizo cuidadosamente por ella mientras mis labios nuevamente devoraban los suyos. En cuanto mi mano bajó hasta la parte más baja de su espalda, se arqueó instintivamente hacia mí, dejándome sentir sus pechos sobre mí y juro que jamás había sentido tantas ganas de hacerla mía como en estos momentos.

Tomé el vestido y se lo saqué por encima de su cabeza, viendo el deseo en sus ojos. La besé lentamente en los labios y poco a poco fui bajando por su cuello hasta sus senos. La sostuve por las caderas al sentir como se arqueaba hacia atrás totalmente perdida y soltando gemidos que me excitaban todavía más. Absorbí uno de sus pechos y acariciaba el otro con una mano. Quiero volverla loca de placer. Cuando sentí sus pezones duros y sus manos enredando mi cabello, supe que ella estaba tan deseosa que yo. Sus manos viajaron por todo mi pecho hasta mis pantalones, desabrochándolos de una manera rápida y yo sonreí cuando sus labios bajaron hasta encontrar los míos. Esta vez ella tiene el control.

Mis manos se quedaron sobre sus pechos y ella pasó las suyas por mi cuello en cuanto mi pantalón estuvo desabrochado. Se separó de mi y me sonrió provocativamente antes de comenzar a frotarse sobre de mi de una manera desquiciante. Pasé saliva en cuanto mi erección respondió a ese simple movimiento y ella suspiró. Me volvió a sonreí mientras sus labios se entreabrían levemente, dejándome a mí con los dientes apretados en cuanto su pelvis volvió a frotarse sobre mi erección. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces más en las cuales, ninguno quito la mirada del otro. Ya no puedo más.

Con un enorme esfuerzo me quité los pantalones totalmente, dejándolos a mis pies y ella sonrió, inclinándose y tomando mis labios de manera posesiva. Besa increíble. Mientras ella me besaba, yo baje mis manos hacia sus caderas, comenzando a bajar la única prenda que me impedía hacerla mía y ella se levanto un poco, dejándome quitársela. Y no dude en hacerlo. Se la quité y al instante ella se separó de mí. En cuanto bajé la tomé fuertemente de las caderas y supe, en cuanto entré en ella, que nunca me arrepentiría de este momento. Se sentó sobre mi miembro, quedándose quieta y en un instante, ella fue la primera en moverse, de arriba abajo y lanzando gemidos que me enloquecían.

La besé en los labios y acaricié sus senos; dejando que nuestras pelvis se fundieran a cada segundo y que nuestras respiraciones se hicieran cada vez más difíciles de seguir. Aceleré el ritmo en cuanto ella se separó de mí y echó la cabeza para atrás, permitiéndome morder su cuello de manera lujuriosa. Paseé mi lengua por su oreja hasta su cuello y mientras el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos nos hacía uno mismo, me sentí cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. La tomé con más fuerte de la cadera y ella me vio sorprendida en cuanto la embestí con fuerza, haciendo que nuestros alientos se detuvieran y ella sonriera, ladeando su cuello y yo no tardé en tomar su palabra, besándola en el cuello y dejando que nuestro sudor se mezclara. Ella se detuvo de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior y yo sonreí; ahora me toca a mí llegar. La embestí una vez más y me quedé dentro de ella, quieto.

De pronto lo sentí. Algo dentro de mí explotó y abracé a Serena de una manera posesiva, pero siendo correspondida por ella, quien se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello, respirando entrecortadamente. Pasé saliva de manera violenta en cuanto me sentí más ligero y ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí y yo salí de ella. Nos vimos una vez más y ella unió nuestros labios. Le correspondí para relajarme y sirvió, ya que pronto estaba abrazándola y besándola de una manera lenta y cariñosa. Cruzó su pierna izquierda a la derecha, dándome la facilidad de abrazarla como si fuera una pequeña niña indefensa y sonreí al darme cuenta de que ella era todo lo contrario.

Nos pusimos de pie y soltamos un gemido incómodo al darnos cuenta de lo incómoda que era la posición que habíamos tomado. La vi tomar su vestido del suelo y caminar directamente hacia un biombo cerca. No me vio en ningún momento, por lo que me apresuré a subir mis pantalones y a ponerme la camisa. El saco simplemente lo dejé sobre la silla y me encaminé hacia el biombo en donde ella esta cambiándose. La vi ponerse el vestido de manera temblorosa, como si estuviera… ¿Llorando?

"¿Tan malo fue?". Pregunté con una sonrisa y ella no volteó, pero si se quedó quieta. "¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?". Pregunte de manera brusca y ella volteó a verme de una manera que jamás imaginé verla. Parece derrotada; sin embargo…su mirada es totalmente feroz.

"No". Contestó inmediatamente y yo sonreí. "Pero no quiero que me veas como si fuera una prostituta". Y sin imaginarlo, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su precioso rostro. Fruncí el entrecejo entendiendo todo y queriendo lanzar una maldición al aire.

"¿Cómo puedes imaginar que yo podría pensar eso?". Pregunté y ella se limpio la lágrima de manera brusca y sonrió sin diversión.

"Lo hiciste una vez y sin haber llegado a lo que hicimos hoy". Sonreí y caminé hacia ella, subiendo el tirante del vestido que aún estaba abajo y notando que ella me veía expectante.

"No me arrepiento de lo que acabamos de hacer. Somos libres; sin embargo…no quiero que pienses que esto que pasó cambiará las cosas entre nosotros". ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Cerré los ojos al comenzar a ver como ella entrecerraba los ojos.

"Bien". Murmuró y yo abrí los ojos dispuesto a retractarme. "Será como tu digas". ¡¿Qué?!

Suspiré pesadamente en cuanto la vi caminar hacia el enorme espejo y comenzar a acomodarse el cabello. ¿Debería disculparme? Ja, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Pedirle que sea mi novia? Por favor, es lo más absurdo del mundo. Está bien, me disculparé e intentaré que las cosas queden…mejor que como están ahora.

Caminé hacia donde estaba y me puse detrás de ella, pasando mis manos por su vientre y recargando mi mentón sobre su hombro. Este maldito lunar que tiene en su hombro me está tentando… ¿Me vería muy cínico si lo beso? Creo que mejor no tiento mi suerte si quiero arreglar las cosas. Ella no se movió, pero tampoco correspondió mi abrazo, simplemente me veía a través del espejo. De repente comenzó a sonreír un poco y ladeo la cabeza, dejándome una vista más apetitosa de su cuello y yo no dude el besarlo. Por el enorme espejo la vi cerrar los ojos y sonreí mientras me separaba.

"¿Qué significa esto que nos esta pasando?". Pregunté en un susurro y ella me vio a través de nuestros reflejos.

"¿Necesita significar algo?". Me contestó con tranquilidad y yo suspiré, borrando mi sonrisa. "No pretendamos que saliendo de este cuarto seremos amigos o algo más; porque esta claro que ni a ti ni a mi nos va la idea de ser amigos con derecho". Aclaró sonriendo.

"Tienes razón". Concedí y ella sonrió. "¿Y lo que sucedió aquí?". Quise saber y ella se volteó entre mis brazos, sonriéndome de manera cómplice mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

"Será nuestro primer y único secreto"

Sonreí en cuanto ella quito su dedo y sin poder evitarlo me incliné para besarla y ella me correspondió inmediatamente, echando sus brazos a mi cuello y pegándose a mí. No debería acostumbrarme a esta sensación. Después de todo…es la última vez que la sentiré de esta forma. Justo cuando comenzaba a emocionarse en cuanto sentí como mordía mi labio, escuchamos como tocaban a la puerta, por lo que nos separamos de inmediato y vi que cerraba los ojos, suspirando. Parece ser que para ser nuestro último contacto…no salió como ambos queríamos.

Ni siquiera hicimos ningún sonido, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto y con la mirada fuerte. Pero únicamente dirigida a ella. Fugazmente vi que Serena se quedaba quieta y tampoco le quitaba la vista a ese hombre.

"¿Podemos hablar, Serenity?".

¿Serenity?

-

**Serena Tsukino POV**

¿Qué hace aquí?

Se supone que jamás volveríamos a vernos. Se supone que él estaba feliz al otro lado del mundo, entonces, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

Peor aún, todavía tiene el cinismo de preguntarme si podemos hablar. Ya ni que decir de que me llamara Serenity. Solamente él tenía derecho a hacerlo…cuando lo era todo para mí. Hoy simplemente es un recuerdo. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre se le ha ocurrido aparecer en los momentos más inesperados; en el sepelio de mis padres, en mi reconocimiento como diseñadora exclusiva y hoy…cuando tuve uno de los momentos más placenteros de mi vida.

De reojo vi que Seiya me veía intrigado y tuve ganas de decirle que el hombre frente a nosotros, es aquel que me hizo entender lo poco interesante que es vivir por alguien. Tampoco es que lo odie, es decir, él fue y seguirá siendo por siempre mi primero en todo. Mi primer amor, mi primera vez y mi primer tropezón.

"No hoy, Diamante". Contesté recordando su pregunta y haciendo todavía más tenso el ambiente.

No es que me guste sentirme como la culpable de todos los ambientes tensos, pero esta vez me siento feliz. Y sí, se debe a mi encuentro con Seiya. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el mismo hombre al que no le agradaba…bueno, creo que sigo sin agradarle mucho…me hubiera podido brindar tanto placer? Es increíble.

Volteé a verme al espejo nuevamente y al ver que me veía presentable, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera vi a Seiya, creo que entre nosotros todo quedó muy claro y con Diamante pues…no creo que después de tanto tiempo haya algo de que platicar.

Salí de todas aquellas bambalinas y sonreí a un par de jovencitas que me sonreían emocionadas y señalaban algunos diseños míos. Caminé directamente hacia un mesero que pasaba cerca y tomé una copa rápidamente, caminando hacia uno de los balcones que había en el salón. La vista a la ciudad desde este lugar es horrible. Llena de luces cegadoras y de tanto ruido. Si pudiera vivir en el campo, creo que no dudaría en irme. Quizás sea tiempo de me vaya. Lejos de toda aquella persona que me conozca o haya oído de mi; lejos de los hombres y los estúpidos problemas que me traen.

Me volteé bruscamente en cuanto sentí como me quitaban la copa que ni siquiera había probado y me topé con unos ojos azules serios. Le sonreí de lado y con desgana y me giré nuevamente hacia la ciudad.

"¿Se fue?". Pregunté en un murmuró y al no escuchar respuesta me giré. "¿Se fue?". Volví a preguntar y él sonrió.

"¿Quién es él?". Me preguntó y yo reí con burla. Solo esto me faltaba.

"No me vengas con tus absurdos celos". Dije y me recargué en la baranda con pereza. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza casual.

Si hay algo que nunca negaré…es la sensualidad innata que Diamante Black posee. Negué y suspiré, intentando tomar la copa que él me acababa de quitar, pero no pude. Bufé frustrada y lo vi a los ojos, notando la seguridad que siempre me encontraba.

"Sabes que odio ver a una mujer beber. Peor si esa mujer eres tú". Dejé que una risa saliera y lo enfrenté.

"Y tu sabes que hace mucho dejo de importarme lo que te gusta y lo que no". Vi su mejilla endurecerse y supe que comenzaba a tensarse. "Sé que no viniste hasta aquí solo para quitarme mi copa, Diamante. Te conozco". Ante aquello, el sonrió de manera suave y asintió.

El silencio siempre me agrado cuando estaba con él. Recuerdo que no era muy expresivo…y por lo que veo, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

"Veo que te ha ido bien". Dijo de repente y rompiendo el delicioso silencio. Parece que si ha cambiado.

"Bastante bien". Resultará cortante, pero él sabe de sobra que no somos un par de amigos reencontrándose. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?". Pregunté comenzando a cansarme de todo estas preguntas tontas.

"Ella quiso venir". Respondió suavemente y yo sonreí de lado.

"Eso a mi no me importa. Yo pregunté, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? A ella no la he visto y no hace falta que nos presentes…estoy segura de que la reconoceré al instante en cuanto la vea con tu primogénito". Esta vez su mirada se torno seria y me vio duramente.

Antes me intimidaba…hoy simplemente me es indiferente.

"No quiero hablar de ella ahora. Estoy aquí porque necesitaba verte. Sabes que yo…". Un ruido en el balcón de al lado nos distrajo y ambos volteamos, viendo que no había nadie. Lo escuché suspirar pesadamente y sacar una tarjeta de su saco. "Este es mi número y el hotel en donde me estoy quedando; llámame. He esperado años por hablar contigo…explicarte muchas cosas". Se acerco un poco a mí, elevando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad.

"¿Y si ella me contesta?". Pregunté en un susurro y su mano cayó.

"Sabes que odio tu sarcasmo y cinismo". Dijo con dureza y yo sonreí. "Esperaré tu llamada, Serenity". Hizo ademán de besarme la mejilla, pero yo me di la vuelta.

"Descuida, lo haré". Ni siquiera esperé a que él dijera algo más…comencé a caminar hacia la salida del salón.

Como si de verdad fuera a llamar a Diamante Black.

Idiota.

Me sorprende que siendo el único hombre por quien lo hubiera dejado todo, me tome por ingenua. Subí a mi auto y rompí la tarjeta en pedazos, dejando que el aire se la llevara mientras arrancaba el auto.

Arruinó mi noche igual que años atrás.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**¡HoLa!**_

_¡Alto! Antes de que me comiencen a reclamar o comiencen a planear mi linchamiento T.T A mi favor debo decir que…Jajaja, No hay nada que pueda decir a mi favor xD Pero…no me negaran que el lemmon fue de lo más inusual. Les pido encarnecidamente que me digan si les gustó n.n_

_Como ya leímos, Haruka esta en la etapa de -¿Qué hago?- Pronto veremos nuevamente a Michiru en escena y les prometo que el momento cumbre del rubito llegará pronto n.n Y al igual que Michi, Amy también regresará, ya que Taiki tiene un papel algo complicado con Serena, como se podrán imaginar. ¿Se imaginan lo que pasará cuando sepa que Yaten también anda detrás de Serena? xD Ah, el querido doctor Chiba me encantó en este capítulo. La verdad es que quería ponerle un momento soso, pero no se me hacía justo, así que le puse ese momento que nos da a entender que ya hay más confianza entre ellos dos. Yatencito Kou…¿A que es un completo cabron, no creen? Jajaja me encanta, no puedo evitarlo. Aunque eso sí, creo que lo puse un poco obsesivo en este capítulo, pero prometo que pronto se comprondrá n.n Además, se me hizo lindo y a la vez tonto que creyera que Serena le quería dar celos con Seiya n.n ¡Téngalo muy presente eso! Porque será muy importante en el capi 12 n.n_

_Y tán tán tán táááán. El POV de Seiya debe haber sido un total O.O Jajaja Honestamente, no quería poner un lemmon tan pronto, pero es que de repente mi ardilla comenzó a trabajar y mis deditos escribieron solos T.T Y ojalá que no me haya quedado muy…malo U.U Y Sere, como dije, el próximo capítulo será narrado únicamente por Diamante Black y se llamará –Secretos- Les aseguro que será un capítulo que no olvidarán. Por fin conoceremos el pasado de más de 1 n.n _

_Y para terminar mi largo interview :P Les digo que no podré actualizar hasta la próxima semana u.u Este viernes 10 de agosto es mi cumple y mis amigos de la secu me festejaran el miércoles xD Los de la prepa el jueves y estaré con mi familia el viernes. Pero jaja pues como ya tendré 18 el sabadito me voy de parranda hasta que nos corran del antro XD Y el domingo dudo que recuerde siquiera quien soy. Jajaja por lo tanto…la próxima semana tendrán capi listo n.n Y será genial! Prometido _

_Como mi mamá me está apurando para dejar la compu libre a mi hermana, prometo que el próximo capítulo si respondo de uno en uno los reviews :) Saben que si les contesto cuando tengo mucho tiempo u.u No se vayan a enojar u.u ¿Vale Angelita? xD_

**Un Millón de Gracias a:**

_**Karenina ;) Resuri-chan n.n BruhE :) Maria e ;) Monval1101 n.n july015 :) Sailor Venus Healer ;)**_ (¡Mi review 200!) **Reicy kou n.n Zauberry :)** **Princess TsukinoKou ;) Emi Black Poe n.n a-grench :) Sra. Kou ;)** **Nanamy Kou n.n Kirly-san ;) 3rill Cullen n.n Tsuki Ai Kou ;) Rosy :) Lisan ;) Meiko-sama n.n Nisha chan Kou :) SweetAngela ;) Mely Kou n.n**

_Les agradezco todo el apoyo y espero que este capítulo valga la pena como para volver a dejarme un post n.n Hasta luego._

**VkM**

**P.D: **Si me dejan review…será como mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado xD Solo pincha **Go** n.n


	11. Diamante Black

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: Haruka **Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún **personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

**-**

**Capítulo XI**

**-**

**Diamante Black POV**

Ladeé mi copa con aburrimiento nuevamente.

El teléfono no ha sonado en las dos horas que llevo sentado aquí. ¿Realmente no pensará llamarme? Ja…incluso me siento estúpido pensando en esa posibilidad. Ella no llamará, seguramente ni debe conservar la tarjeta.

Debí suponerlo.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo del cuarto de hotel. Si ella no viene…yo iré a ella. No pienso perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella después de tantos años sin verla, sin saber como le ha ido y sobre todo, sin saber si aún me sigue odiando. Entré al auto y arranqué sin perder ni un segundo; ya casi es mediodía y me niego a la posibilidad de irme de la ciudad esta noche sin haberla visto de nuevo.

La noche pasada que nos volvimos a ver, volví a sentir esa sensación tan agradable que ella me producía. Lo único que ha cambiado es su mirada, la mirada amble y suave que brindaba años atrás desapareció y ahora la mujer a la que yo amé esta enterrada bajo una belleza hipnotizante. Se convirtió en una mujer que yo inconscientemente creé. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años que yo estaría muriéndome de ansias de ver a una mujer, lo hubiera tachado de demente. Pero lo que es la vida…la única mujer dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mi, es a la única a la que no quería dejar ir. Y sin embargo lo hice.

Estúpidamente lo hice.

**-**

_FlashBack_

_Tengo toda la noche observándola y no solo yo…la mayoría de los hombres que estamos aquí lo ha hecho. Varias veces me he sentido tentando de ir hacia ella y preguntarle su nombre…me intriga. Siendo la única mujer capaz de robar más miradas que ninguna, lleva toda la noche sola, negándose a bailar con cualquiera que se le acerca. ¿Por qué? Quizás es tiempo de que lo descubra._

"_Buenas noches". Saludé educado y ella me vio con fijeza, como si fuese algo raro. Sonreí y ella parpadeo, sonriendo igualmente. _

"_Buenas noches". Me saludo antes de voltearse y dejar que su vista se posara en las demás personas que estaban en esa reunión. "¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?". Preguntó de repente y yo me giré a verla, viendo únicamente su perfil. _

"_Eres una mujer hermosa". Ella sonrió un poco. Estoy seguro de que no soy ni el primero ni el último en decir eso. "Sin embargo…estaba intrigado en saber porque estás sola". Bajó la mirada, aún sonriendo y yo esperé._

"_Quizás te estaba esperando". Ahora fui yo quien sonrió y ella elevó la mirada, dejándome ver una de las sonrisas más preciosa que he visto. _

_End FlashBack_

**-**

Detuve el auto al no alcanzar el semáforo en verde.

Ella fue la de la iniciativa. Nunca me disgustó el hecho de que fuera una mujer fuerte e independiente, porque conmigo era todo lo contrario; dulce y cariñosa. Para mí siempre tenía una sonrisa aún cuando ambos estuviéramos con el ánimo decaído. Siempre fue ella quien me daba ánimos para sonreír. Y anoche que la vi, me di cuenta de que sigue siendo capaz de hacerme sonreír con tan solo verla.

**-**

_FlashBack_

_Me puse de pie de la silla y caminé hacia el largo sofá que hay en la oficina. Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos y eché el cuerpo hacia delante. Me siento cansado y frustrado. Si mi padre no me siguiera presionando con ese estúpido contrato, quizás tuviera más ánimo de ver a Serena. Seguramente ella quiere verme para contarme algo importante y yo le arruinaré todo con mi pésimo ánimo. _

"_¿Estás bien?". Elevé la mirada al sentir un par de manos, más pequeñas que las mías, alrededor de mi cuello. Te vi que estabas hincada frente a mí y me veías con tus ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Sonreí un poco y pegué mí frente a la de ella. _

"_Sí. ¿A que se debe tu visita?". Si algo ha aprendido de nuestra relación, es que yo no soy de los que expresan sus emociones al máximo. Me vio un momento y luego me besó la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá._

"_Anda, recuéstate". Me dijo golpeando sus piernas y yo sonreí antes de obedecerla._

_En silencio, una de sus manos acariciaba mis cabellos mientras la otra acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad. Huele a menta. Me encanta cuando huele a menta. Suspiré y abrí los ojos, viéndola desde abajo y atrapando la mano que acariciaba mi mejilla. _

"_Alégrame el día". Susurré y ella me correspondió._

"_Conseguí el empleo como diseñadora interna". Me comentó sonriente y yo me senté en el sofá viéndola sorprendido. ¿Realmente consiguió el empleo que tanto buscaba? Le sonreí abiertamente y ella se mordió el labio emocionada._

_Tomé su mano con suavidad y la acerqué a mí, besándola lentamente y disfrutando de sus labios. Me encanta besarla. Es como una droga que no se puede dejar. Al separarnos ella me sonrió con ternura y yo la vi fijamente. A cualquier otra persona le intimidaría mi mirada…a ella le causa admiración._

"_Me lo hubieras dicho desde que llegaste". Comenté y ella negó._

"_Me importas más tu que el trabajo de mis sueños". Dijo y soltó una risita suave. "¿Te sientes mejor?". Asentí y ella se puso de pie. "Será mejor irme o no te dejaré trabajar en paz". Comentó y yo me puse de pie, tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola._

"_Te quiero". Susurré y ella se separó._

"_Yo no". Contestó con los ojos brillantes._

"_Mentirosa". Volví a susurrar antes de besarla y ver su encantadora sonrisa._

_End FlashBack_

**-**

Estacioné el auto frente a un alto edificio y me quedé dentro sin moverme.

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Si ella no me llamó debe ser porque realmente ya superó lo nuestro o porque me odia tanto que no puede ni verme. Lástima que yo sí. Quizás me sigue odiando y ese odio ha podido más que lo que sentía por mí. No la culpo, cualquiera en su caso hubiera enloquecido con mis humillaciones. Pero ella no lo hizo. De hecho ni siquiera recuerdo alguna pelea que durara más de un día sin que alguno pidiera perdón y todo se arreglara.

Extraño eso.

**-**

_FlashBack_

_¿Realmente soy tan imbécil? Si tan solo no hubiera golpeado a ese imbécil que se atrevió a pedirle una cita, ella no se hubiera enojado y me hubiera mandado al demonio. Reaccioné como un tonto celoso y ella detesta los celos. Debí haber pensado que se enojaría y no aceptaría mis disculpas así como así. _

_Y la tormenta que esta ahí afuera no hace que mi ánimo suba un poco. ¿Qué debería hacer para que me perdonara? Un relámpago acompañado de un trueno alumbro el departamento y suspiré al escuchar el timbre. Abrí y me quedé parado sin hacer ningún movimiento. Toda mojada y con el cabello escurriendo, te hice entrar mientras iba de prisa por algunas toallas y te sentaba frente al fuego de la chimenea. _

"_¿Qué se supone que haces fuera con esta tormenta?". Pregunté irritado y ella sonrió de lado mientras temblaba._

"_No quiero que las cosas queden mal entre nosotros". ¿Lo hizo por mi? Se expuso a enfermarse o a sufrir un accidente… ¿Por mi? _

"_Soy un imbécil". Ella negó y me besó la mejilla._

_No me importó que estuviera toda mojada y la abracé con fuerza. Ella es especial sin duda. Me correspondió el abrazo y al separarnos un poco la besé como quería hacerlo desde esta mañana que discutimos. La besé dejando que ella fuera quien dominara; me encanta que lo haga. Besa increíble. Mis manos subieron hasta su rostro y profundicé aún más el beso, sintiendo el temblor que volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, pero estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que esté mojada. _

"_Diamante". Susurraste al separarnos solo centímetros y al verte con las mejillas rojas, los labios entreabiertos y la mirada decidida, me di cuenta de que definitivamente eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. "Quiero estar contigo". Volviste a hablar y yo te vi sorprendido. "No me veas así". Pediste sonriendo._

"_Te amo". Dije antes de volver a besarte y ponernos de rodillas sobre la alfombra._

_Ni siquiera opusiste resistencia por muy raro que fuera la idea de hacerte mía en la alfombra frente al fuego. Únicamente me besabas con la misma pasión que yo. Ambos esperábamos este momento desde el día que nos conocimos._

_End FlashBack_

**-**

Subí por el elevador del edificio hasta llegar al piso que marcaba su nombre y departamento. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera debe haber pisado el elevador en lo que lleva viviendo aquí; una fobia como la suya no es fácil de quitar. En cuanto se abrió, caminé con paso decidido hacia la segunda puerta del pasillo y antes de tocar me detuve.

¿Y si no quiere escucharme? Nunca he sido capaz de negarle nada y si no quiere escucharme ahora no estoy seguro de obligarla a hacerlo. No lo hice aquella vez en el funeral de sus padres, aunque…esa vez fue diferente. Esa vez yo arruiné todo definitivamente. Hoy todo ha cambiado, nosotros hemos cambiado.

**-**

_FlashBack_

_Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Vi a mi madre de manera furiosa y ella simplemente sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa victoriosa mientras volteaba a verme a mí y a Serena. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir invitarla? Ella no se merece enterarse de esto, mucho menos de esta manera._

_Caminé de manera rápida hasta donde ella estaba. A pesar de que no viene con joyas exuberantes ni con un vestido de marca, se ve hermosa. Más de uno ha volteado a verla. En cuanto me vio sonrió y caminó hacia mí; le sonreí y tomé su mano sin dejarla decir nada mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del enorme salón de la casa, pero antes de salir se nos atravesó el guardaespaldas de mi madre. Nos vio inexpresivo y volteé a ver a mi madre furioso. _

"_¿Qué pasa Diamante?". Preguntaste y te vi con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba tu mejilla con delicadeza._

"_No creo conveniente que nos quedemos…mejor vamos a…"_

"_Su atención por favor". La distinguida voz de mi madre hace que Serena volteé hacia ella y yo quiera salir huyendo con ella de la mano. Vi a la mujer que estaba por arruinar mi vida y ella solo arqueó una ceja. "Gracias por haber venido. Esta noche es tan especial por que quiero que todos ustedes, que han sido amigos de la familia por muchos años…tengan conocimiento del compromiso de mi hijo, Diamante Black y la señorita aquí presente, Esmeralda Vince"_

_En cuanto mi madre dijo aquello mi cuello giro por instinto hacia Serena, quien me soltó de repente como si mi contacto le quemara. Sus ojos temblaban de solo verme y yo apreté los dientes, importándome poco que todo el mundo estuviera viéndonos a nosotros. Si tan solo le hubiera hablado con la verdad desde el inicio nada de esto estaría sucediendo._

"_Serena…"_

"_¿Es verdad?". Preguntaste y yo no respondí. Si lo hago, te irás corriendo. "¡Contéstame!". Me exigiste y yo asentí lentamente. Temblaste como si te fueras a desmayar, por lo que di un paso hacia a ti, pero tu retrocediste como si te diera miedo. "Me mentiste". Susurraste. _

"_Déjame explicarte". Intenté y tú negaste. "Serena por favor…"_

"_Muchacha". Ninguno volteó a ver a mi madre, pero la siento tan cerca que quiero desaparecerla en este instante. "Será mejor que te vayas, como has notado…tu presencia no es ni importante ni agradable para mí". Levantaste el rostro, pero no para verla a ella, si no a mí._

"_¿Me amas?". Preguntaste y yo sonreí un poco._

"_Más que a nada en el mundo"_

"_¡Diamante!". La escandalizada voz de mi madre y los murmullos no te importaron, porque sonreíste un poco._

"_Entonces dime que todo esto es solo temporal y que el futuro que soñamos es real. Dime…". Te detuviste mientras las lágrimas rodaban por tus mejillas. "Dime que dejarás todo esto por mí. Yo estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti, mis sueños, mi carrera¡Todo! Dime que tu también". Tu voz se escucha tan desesperada que esta vez no pude evitar voltear a ver mi padre que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo._

_Su mirada fuerte y fría. La misma mirada que ha tenido siempre y que lo ha llevado a ser quién es el día de hoy. Mi ídolo a seguir y el ejemplo de quién quiero ser algún día. No permitiré que su mirada se llene de vergüenza como lo hizo con Zafiro…yo no soy como él. Nuevamente te vi el rostro anhelante, por lo que cerré nuestra distancia y te abracé fuertemente. Al sentir que estabas por abrazarme tú también, te solté y tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y te vi a los ojos._

"_Perdóname". Susurré y tus ojos se apagaron. "Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti". Te solté y a pesar de sentir tu temblor y ver como las lágrimas bajaban sin control de tus ojos, caminé directamente hacia las escaleras de la casa, directamente a mi habitación._

"_¡Diamante te amo!". Gritaste y yo me detuve, pero no volteé. No puedo verte así. "Y no sabes como me odio por hacerlo". Cuando me giré, tú ya estabas corriendo hacia la salida de la casa. Pero tampoco te seguí._

_End FlashBack_

**-**

Toqué el timbre y esperé una respuesta. No tuve que esperar mucho, ya que me abriste y sonreíste un poco, recargándote en el marco de la puerta. Te sonreí y tú me correspondiste antes de hacerte a un lado y dejarte entrar al departamento.

Me señalaste un sofá y yo tomé asiento con calma. Sin embargo tu solo me veías sin decir nada, como si fuera lo más normal de mundo el tenerme sentado en tu sala. Soltaste una risa y luego suspiraste antes de caminar hacia el pequeño mini bar que tienes.

"¿Algo de tomar?". Ofreciste y te sonreí. "¿Lo de siempre?". Asentí y comenzaste a preparar mi vaso de coñac tal como me gusta.

El tiempo te ha hecho bien. Apostaría que a más de uno has dejado sin aire y no hay duda que si de joven, cuando te conocí, eras una hermosura prometedora… hoy en día te has convertido en toda una mujer capaz de obtener al hombre que quieras. Y me importa poco estar casado, porque eso no me quita ni un poco la sensación de celos.

**-**

_FlashBack_

_En cuanto la gente se fue, me quedé a esperar que ella se decidiera a regresar a su casa. Más que nunca desearía estar a su lado y saber que siente. Sé que sus padres no fueron los mejores, pero los quería y no entiendo como puede estar tranquila en estos momentos. Seguramente luego buscará la manera de desahogarse y nada me gustaría más que ser aquella persona quien la escuchara. _

_Se puso de pie de la tierra y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, por lo que me interpuse en su camino. Me vio de manera fría e intentó darme la vuelta, pero me volví a interponer._

"_Déjeme en paz…señor Black". Dijo lentamente y juro que jamás he odiado mi apellido como en estos momentos._

"_Déjame darte una explicación Serena". No dijo absolutamente nada, solo me vio fijamente, por lo que suspiré. "Nunca te dije que estaba comprometido porque…yo iba a romper ese compromiso". Callé intentando encontrar alguna reacción de su parte, pero su rostro seguía inexpresivo. "Intenté de todo para que mis padres olvidarán ese anticuado arreglo, pero no pude; mi única solución era Zafiro, pero tu bien sabes que huyó hace unos días con una mujer". Confesé y tomé su mano, esperando alguna réplica, pero ella no hizo gesto alguno. "Nunca quise lastimarte ni engañarte"_

_Hubo un silencio. Nuestras miradas son igual de fuertes y sin embargo…por primera desde que te conocí, me sentí menos. Sé que él único culpable soy yo por no haber detenido ese estúpido compromiso._

"_¿Terminaste?". Preguntó con suavidad y yo simplemente la vi antes de sentir que se soltaba de mi agarre con violencia y sonreía irónica. "Dime algo Diamante¿Pensabas decirme que estabas comprometido cuando estuvieras parado frente al altar? O quizás…nunca pensabas decírmelo". Negué ante lo que decía, pero eso no la detuvo. "Podré amarte más que a nada Diamante…pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada". Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me sentí culpable por ello. "Por ti me humillé, dejé que tu madre me insultara solo por que te amo… ¡Incluso pensaba renunciar a mi trabajo ahora que me piensan ascender! Y a cambio…de ti únicamente recibí tu desprecio y negación. Te agradezco haberme quitado la venda de los ojos y enseñarme que en este mundo…no se puede confiar en nadie"_

"_No pienses eso Serena". Te pedí y suspiraste mientras cerrabas los ojos._

"_Dime algo Diamante¿Tanto te importa toda la fortuna de tu familia¿Tanto valor tiene para ti el apellido Black?". No contesté porque no sé si realmente ha sido mi apellido lo que más me importa. "Olvídate de mí¿Quieres?". El desdén en su voz me hizo verla con seriedad._

"_No es fácil". Murmuré y reíste con fuerza. No te importa que estemos en un lugar público. _

"_¡Claro que no! Pero para Diamante Black nunca ha habido imposibles". Contestó aún sonriendo y al calmarte me viste como si fuera tu peor enemigo. "Haz tu vida Diamante; sé feliz, cásate, ten hijos… ¡Quizás tu familia ya este planeando la llegada del primogénito de los Black!". Se burló, pero no dije nada. Tiene el derecho de reprocharme todo lo que quiera. "Creo que es mi turno de buscar mi propia felicidad al lado de alguien que no solo me quiera como entretenimiento". Eso si que no lo tolero. La tomé fuertemente del brazo ya ella soltó un respingo._

"_No te atrevas a poner en duda el amor que siento por ti". Se soltó con tanta brusquedad que seguro le quedarán marcas. Al verte a los ojos, me encontré con una mirada desafiante._

"_Y tu no te atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima. A partir de este momento, olvidaré que alguna vez cometí la estupidez de creer en alguien; olvidaré que es una tontería el sentir amor por un hombre y sobre todo…me encargaré de no volver a poner mi dignidad en riesgo por nadie". No la detuve cuando me rodeó y se fue caminando a la salida del cementerio._

_Un adiós totalmente diferente a lo que yo tenía planeado._

_End FlashBack_

**-**

"Siempre pensé que eras demasiado exigente en cuanto a tus bebidas". Comentó estirándome el vaso y lo tomé. Sin embargo me di cuenta del cuidado que tuvo en que no hubiera el más mínimo contacto entre nosotros.

"No me llamaste". Dije después de haber dado el primer trago. Ella es la única capaz de hacer la bebida perfecta.

Rió divertida mientras se sentaba en el sofá, con los pies arriba y abrazando sus rodillas mientras me veía. Cualquier hombre vendería su alma al diablo por tener la visión que yo tengo en estos instantes.

"Pensé que a pesar de los años, no me olvidarías". Esta fui yo quien sonrió. ¿Realmente se cree una mujer fácil de olvidar? No, ni ella se lo cree. "Sabes de sobra que no tengo intenciones de revivir recuerdos…mucho menos experiencias". Sentenció mientras estiraba las piernas a lo largo del sofá.

"No necesito verte para revivir lo que algún día tuvimos". Dije lentamente. "Simplemente, es totalmente diferente una vez que te tengo frente a mi. ¿Tanto te duele verme después de tantos años?". Quise saber.

"No me duele". Respondió de inmediato. "De hecho…lo encuentro interesante". Se sentó recta en el sofá y me vio fijamente mientras arqueaba una ceja. "Dime Diamante… ¿La amas?". No hace falta decir de quien hablas. Ambos lo sabemos.

"No". Dije sin dudar.

"Pero te has acostado con ella". Concedió y yo sonreí.

"Es mi esposa". Soltó una risa divertida y movió la mano negando. Un gesto gracioso, debo decir.

"Yo no era tu esposa y te acostabas conmigo"

"Nosotros hacíamos el amor". Aclaré y me vio con ternura; aquella misma ternura que por años quise volver a ver.

"Eres tan…". Suspiró. "…hipócrita". Terminó viéndome con frialdad. "Nunca pensé que cayeras tan bajo como para admitir eso frente a mí. ¿Piensas en mi cuando te acuestas con ella?". Preguntó con morbo y la vi con dureza.

"No la amaré…pero la quiero". Admití y la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se le borró completamente. "Nunca he pensando en ti cuando estoy con ella¿Sabes porque? Porque ella no es la mujer de la que me enamoré…y veo que tu tampoco". Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa triste y ladeó el rostro.

"Después de haberme dado una gran lección, me hace gracia que pienses que la muchacha que conociste en aquella fiesta, pueda seguir viva". Dijo con suavidad. "Dejé de amarte en el instante en que tu decidiste que un apellido valía más para ti que yo. Mientras yo pensaba en renunciar a mi trabajo para estar contigo, tu pensabas en como terminarme para ir a cumplir tu obligación familiar".

"Nunca te mentí respecto a mis obligaciones como un Black". Dije con firmeza y su rostro adquirió una mirada melancólica.

"En ese entonces, hubiera preferido que me mintieras para no haberme convertido en lo que soy ahora"

Esta vez no hay gritos, pero tampoco hay sonrisas ni burla. Por fin podré hablar con ella; con la Serena Tsukino que yo conocí y que un día amé con locura. Un silencio nos inundó, pero no me sentía capaz de romperlo a pesar de todas las dudas que tengo; a pesar de querer saber que siente por mí después de tanto tiempo.

**-**

_FlashBack_

_Siempre supe que triunfaría. Siempre tuvo el talento y el valor para ser una de las más prestigiosas diseñadores de una empresa tan importante como esta. Estoy feliz por ella. Lucho para estar en donde está en estos momentos y ahora, viéndola después de un año, sé que nada de lo que sienta por ella cambiará. _

_Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir en cuanto el desfile terminó y yo me les uní al ver como se ponía de pie, dejando que todo el mundo admirara a la mujer con más belleza, inteligencia y carisma que pudieran conocer. Me vio, de hecho me sigue viendo y sonrió. Pensé que nunca la vería sonreírme de nuevo después de nuestro último encuentro, pero me equivoqué. Rompió nuestro contacto cuando alguien llamaba su atención y sonreía educadamente a quien se acercaba a ella para felicitarla. El prestigio y reconocimiento que siempre quiso lo tiene en estos momentos. Me siento orgulloso de ella._

_Se deshizo cortésmente de algunas personas y caminó hacia mí, sonriéndome levemente._

"_Dudo que vengas a ver el desfile".Sonreí levemente. _

"_Felicidades". Murmuré y suspiró._

"_Te imaginaba feliz, conviviendo con tu esposa, seguramente con hijos…jugando a ser el padre de familia ideal". La sorna en su voz me hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Está…cambiada. "Lo último que hubiera imaginado, sería verte en el desfile más importante de mi carrera; ¿Acaso soy tan difícil de olvidar?". No sé en que se ha convertido, pero debería recordar que yo no soy como todos los hombres._

"_Me entró curiosidad por saber si habías triunfado". Mentí para no darle la razón._

_La mujer arrogante e imponente frente a mí ha opacado a la joven rubia que siempre me brindaba una sonrisa. Me sonrió de una manera sensual y no pude moverme en cuanto sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Me tensé y lo sintió. _

"_Mentiroso". Murmuró antes de separarse y verme con superioridad. Definitivamente, ha cambiado. De repente su semblante se volvió serio. "Ahora, si no es molestia…no me gustaría que la gente comenzara a murmurar sobre nosotros. Tal vez acabe enterándose tu esposa o tu madre y sean capaces de armar un escándalo que no estoy dispuesta a soportar". La vi confundido y ella sonrió. "Hasta nunca…Diamante". Murmuró antes de dar vuelta y perderse entre la gente._

_End FlashBack_

**-**

Hace tantos años ya.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que en este instante parecemos dos par de extraños. Me encantaría saber que piensa; imagino que debe de recordar los mismos momentos que yo. La vi sonreír mientras su mirada seguía perdida en el vaso, ahora vacío que sostenía en su mano y lo dejaba sobre la mesa con gesto aburrido.

"Supe lo de Zafiro". Comentaste de pronto, borrando cualquier sonrisa de tu rostro. "Lo lamento". Dijiste y yo asentí.

"No te preocupes". No supe que decir.

Mucha gente me ha dado el pésame por la muerte de mi hermano; me han dicho que era un buen hombre, responsable y con un futuro prometedor. Bola de imbéciles. Zafiro no era absolutamente nada de eso. Era un maldito traidor, cobarde, irresponsable y vicioso al juego. No le importó que mi padre sufriera la peor decepción de su vida y prefirió fugarse con una modelo que conoció en un viaje que hizo a Europa. Ambos pensaban fugarse y tuvieron un accidente en carretera. Poco después me enteré que esa mujer era quien había propuesto la fuga, dejando a un hombre a unas semanas de su boda. La pareja perfecta para mi hermanito.

"Tu hermano es un buen ejemplo de lo estúpido que te convierte el amor". ¿Qué? Parpadeé ligeramente. Estaba tan metido en mí que no supe en que momento se levantó a llenar nuevamente los vasos. "Huir para vivir una aventura". Se burló y yo no dije nada.

"Zafiro solo estaba encaprichado con la modelito". Dije con desprecio. La vi arquear una ceja, deteniéndose en tu labor y soltó una risa.

"Jamás pensé presenciar el día en que Diamante Black se expresara mal de una mujer". Camino hacia mí nuevamente, entregándome mi bebida. "Casi me alegro de volverte a ver". Sonreí con desdén mientras negaba.

"A ti no te tengo contenta con nada". Dejó de beber y abandonó el vaso en la mesa. Sonrió divertida y cruzó las piernas con sensualidad.

"¡Claro que sí!". Dijo antes hacerse a un lado el flequillo dorado y dejarme ver su mirada divertida. "Sígueme contando la encantadora historia de amor de tu hermano". Sonreí sin ánimo. Realmente ella ha cambiado. Antes hubiera defendido a Zafiro a capa y espada. Hoy parece encontrar divertida la estupidez que lo llevo a la muerte.

"Conoció a una modelo en Europa". Comencé sin ánimos. "Se vieron, se acostaron…decidieron tener una aventura a pesar de que ella estaba comprometida. Poco después tomaron la absurda decisión de fugarse y no hacerle frente a nadie y mejor utilizaron como medio unas patéticas cartas". Sonrió un poco y yo suspiré. "Al año, más o menos…tuvieron un accidente y ambos murieron". Concluí y ella suspiró.

"Me alegro tanto de que me hayas despreciado". La vi de forma sorprendida. "La historia de tu hermano pudo ser la nuestra"

"Esmeralda no…". Me callé de pronto al sentir su mirada fría sobre mí. Nunca había mencionado a mi esposa frente a ella tan directamente. Ni siquiera ella merece el trago amargo. "Ella no es tan buena persona como el prometido de la modelo". Dije y tu mirada se transformó interesada mientras tomabas el vaso de la mesa.

"¿Ah si¿Por qué lo dices¡Ya sé! Era miembro de la ONU". Dijo burlonamente y yo sonreí mientras negaba.

"Él se hizo cargo de los gastos funerarios de esa mujer. Creo recordar que era un pintor, escultor o no sé…solo sé que era artista. No entiendo que pudo verle a Zafiro siendo un Don nadie y sin tener nada más que una cuenta mensual". Dije sin entender.

"Supongo que ese artista era mejor partido que tu hermano". Murmuró jugando con el vaso.

"Lo era, lo es…ni siquiera lo conozco. Su apellido me suena…Kou creo que…"

Me callé al ver como el vaso con el que jugabas caía de tus manos y te manchaba el pequeño short que llevabas, blusa incluida. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ti, ayudándote a juntar los pedazos de cristal que estaban sobre el suelo.

"Maldición". Susurró desconcertada y me puse de pie, dejando los cristales sobre la mesa. Tomé su barbilla y eleve su rostro, viendo su mirada esquiva.

"¿Qué te pasa?". Pregunté y esquivó mi contacto.

Caminó hacia una de las habitaciones del departamento. Lo más seguro es que para cambiarse. Cerró la puerta y yo me senté en donde ella había estado sentada, teniendo cuidado de no mancharme. ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? Escuché el sonido de mi celular y lo tomé, viendo el número y suspirando antes de colgar sin responder.

Me recargué en el sofá sin ánimos.

La plática que yo esperé tener, no es como la imaginaba. ¡Incluso Zafiro y su amante se infiltraron en nuestra plática! Eché la cabeza para atrás, sintiendo un profundo deseo de desaparecer y alejarme de todo esto. Si ella me lo pusiera más fácil…estoy seguro de que yo no me sentiría tan mal como ahora. Pero parece que ni siquiera a mí me toma en serio. Me enderecé en cuanto escuché la puerta abrirse y fruncí el entrecejo al ver que estaba cambiada como si fuera a salir.

"¿Saldrás?". Pregunté y asentiste ausente.

"Tenía que ir a un lugar desde hace mucho tiempo". Me puse de pie y ella se detuvo al tomar sus llaves. "Lamento que no hayas encontrado las respuestas que buscabas Diamante. O tal vez ya lo hiciste, pero te niegas a aceptarlas". Sonrió de lado y yo me acerqué lo suficiente como para que la diferencia de estaturas resaltara.

"No creo que hayas olvidado lo que un día pasó entre nosotros". Sonreíste, pero no te alejaste a pesar de que estamos demasiado cerca.

"Nunca he dicho que lo olvidé". Aseguró y sonreí. "Pero al contrario que tu…yo sí lo superé". Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos de manera cansada.

"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar". La solté y con sorpresa la vi sonreír con suavidad. "Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya". Dije suspirando.

Cuando menos lo pensé, tus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y tus labios estaban sobre los míos. Saben exactamente igual que la primera vez. Deliciosos. Te tomé fuertemente de la cintura, apropiándome de tu boca y deslizando mi lengua sobre tus labios con fuerza. Siempre serás la mujer que más ame en el mundo. Incluso en este momento, teniendo la vida que cualquier hombre quiere…me doy cuenta que te sigo amando. A pesar de todo, tus besos siguen teniendo ese efecto en mí. Me hacen olvidar y dedicarme únicamente a ti. Y por la manera en que me respondió, tal vez ella tampoco me ha olvidado.

El beso terminó y te separaste de mí. Me paseé la lengua por mis labios, recordando el cosquilleo que me dio tenerte cerca de mí una vez más y la vi sonriente. En cambio ella, me veía con satisfacción. Tomó mi mano y la apretó.

"El que te haya superado no quiere decir que dejaré que tu hagas lo mismo". Su voz sonó dulce, pero sus palabras eran peligrosas. "Me sigues amando como hace tanto tiempo; pero lo más triste es que ahora, seguramente, tienes la patética ilusión de que yo te sigo amando también. Pero te equivocas…". Sonrió y elevó mi mano hacia la altura de su cuello. "Solo quiero que siempre me recuerdes…y te des cuenta de que por tu culpa, soy la mujer más vacía del mundo". Besó mi mano y la soltó bruscamente.

_El amor es una simple ilusión…_

Las palabras que mi padre me dijo después de aquella maldita cena nunca se me han podido olvidar. Pero tienen sentido. Al menos, para ella lo tienen; para mi no. La sigo amando y la amaré hasta mi último respiro. Por un instante pensé que ella realmente me seguía amando, me cruzó por la mente que la mujer que vive en mis recuerdos y esta tatuada en mi alma, todavía existe. Pero ella tiene razón…ya no existe.

"El pasado siempre nos va a perseguir Diamante". Volvió a hablar, pero yo apenas y la escuchaba. "Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que me encuentre". Una vez más la sentí acercarse a mí, pero esta vez, beso mi mejilla con suavidad y lentitud. "No te odio". Murmuró sobre mi mejilla y su cálido aliento se coló hasta mi oído. "Pero tampoco te quiero"

"Te soy indiferente". Murmuré y se separó de mí, viéndome inexpresiva.

"Sí"

_El amor es una simple ilusión…_

Asentí a la nada, comprendiendo cada palabra que acababa de salir de sus labios. Indiferente. Aunque no lo parezca, esa simple palabra duele más que nada en el mundo. Mi mirada se centró en sus ojos, brillantes y profundos.

"Te quiero". Susurré y ella me sonrió de lado con pena.

"Yo no"

"Lo sé"

Así como también sé, que ya no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí. Me di la vuelta y salí de aquel departamento de prisa. Ni siquiera esperé a que el elevador abriera y tomé las escaleras con rapidez, yendo a mi auto de inmediato.

Subí y vi por última vez el edificio donde vivía antes de arrancar rumbo al hotel. Debí suponer que después de tanto tiempo, esta sería la respuesta a tantas dudas en mi cabeza. Ser feliz no significa nada si no estás con la persona correcta. Esmeralda podrá amarme con toda su alma, pero yo no siento lo mismo. Un simple cariño secundario por ser la madre de mi hijo. Un cariño insignificante comparado con el amor que le tengo a la mujer que rechacé hace años y que hoy, ella acaba de rechazarme.

Me detuve en un estacionamiento. Oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos y sentí el salado sabor de mis lágrimas deslizarse sobre mis mejillas hasta mis labios. Tragué saliva con fuerza antes de apretar los nudillos con fuerza. ¿Así se sintió ella cuando la desprecié? Es la sensación más dolorosa que he sentido en mi vida. La sensación de amar a alguien y saber que para esa persona eres un simple conocido; uno más en este enorme mundo.

_El amor es una simple ilusión…_

Sentí mi labio inferior temblor al recordar esas palabras de nuevo y me enderecé del asiento, limpiando mi rostro de manera rápida y viéndome en el espejo retrovisor.

"El amor es una simple ilusión…". Murmuré viendo mi reflejo. "…si uno no sabe cuidarlo". Hasta este día, he comprendido lo que mi padre quiso decirme.

Encendí nuevamente el auto y me dirigí sin detenerme una sola vez. Al llegar al hotel subí directamente hacia mi habitación sin detenerme en recepción a pesar de ver de reojo las señas que me hacía un hombre. Abrí la puerta de mi suite y de inmediato sentí como algo golpeaba mis rodillas. Agaché la mirada y sonreí al ver un cabello plateado totalmente revuelto, abrazándome con fuerza las piernas.

"Veo que regresaron temprano de su paseo". Dije mientras tomaba en brazos a mi hijo y caminábamos hacia la sala.

"¡Sí! Es que mi mamá dijo que no era muy divertido si tu no estabas con nosotros". Ligeramente vi a Esmeralda, quien estaba recargada en el marco de nuestra recámara y sonrió un poco. De nuevo vi a mi hijo y como siempre me sucede cuando lo veo, sonreí. Es una copia exacta de mí.

"Prometo que cuando regresemos a casa, saldremos los tres". Dije con una sonrisa pequeñísima a comparación de la que tiene mi hijo en estos momentos.

"¡¿Oíste mamá?! Papá nos llevará de paseo cuando regresemos. ¡Ya quiero volver!". La voz emocionada me hizo sonreír y ponerme de pie.

"En ese caso¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al aeropuerto?". Propuse y él no espero ni un segundo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

"Pensé que querías pasar al menos un día completo en la ciudad". Volteé a ver a Esmeralda, quien me veía con sorpresa y negué. Esmeralda es realmente preciosa, por dentro y fuera. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir por ella ni siquiera ternura?

"Tuve suficiente". Contesté caminando hacia la recámara y pasando de largo de con ella.

Tomé la maleta que estaba dentro del armario y comencé a sacar algunas cosas que habíamos colgado dentro de los cajones. Esmeralda sigue aquí. Pero no dice ni hace nada; solo me observa. Un día tendré que decirle que odio que me observen tan fijamente. Pensar que solo soporto la mirada de Serena hace que me sienta deprimido.

"¿Es cierto?". Preguntó, pero ni siquiera la miré. "¿Saldrás con nosotros?". Volvió a preguntar más específica y yo suspiré, cerrando la maleta y viéndola fijamente.

"Quiero convivir con mi hijo un poco más". Aclaré y vi la desilusión en sus ojos. "Jamás te he mentido acerca de nuestra relación Esmeralda". Le recordé y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé…no te preocupes". Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo al cuarto del niño.

A pesar de saber el daño que le causo, no me siento culpable. Siento resentimiento hacia ella por haber sido cómplice de mi madre. Cuando me case con ella la odiaba por haberme engañado y haber aceptado la ayuda de mi madre, pero creo que con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no valía la pena odiarla. Simplemente me es indiferente lo que ella sienta hacia mí. Sé que se siente culpable; lo veo en sus ojos cuando me ve a solas en el despacho o con la mirada perdida mientras doy un paseo por los jardines a media noche. Pero cada quien tiene un castigo y ella esta teniendo el suyo.

Suspiré y mi vista se posó en el enorme ventanal que me dejaba apreciar la escandalosa ciudad mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer para todo el mundo.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de mi hijo de nuevo, deteniéndome en la puerta y notando como su pequeña maleta estaba en su suelo y tanto él como Esmeralda se ponían de pie, listos para regresar a casa.

Pedí que alguien bajara por las maletas y las subiera al auto mientras yo pagaba la cuenta del hotel. Una vez hecha me fui directo al auto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, siendo imitado por mi hijo al instante. Esmeralda rió y yo arranque rumbo al aeropuerto.

El tráfico es horrible.

Ladeé mi cabeza al ver que nuevamente me había tocado un alto y suspiré, oyendo como un auto se ponía a nuestra altura. Me giré como pocas veces suelo hacer y el aire se me fue al ver a Serena conduciendo el auto. Quizás sintió mi mirada o fue instinto, pero ella volteó y me vio con indiferencia. Pronto, su mirada se fue hacia la ventana trasera de mi coche y sonrió. Por el espejo vi como las mejillas de mi hijo se sonrojaban furiosamente y nuevamente volteé a ver a Serena, pero ella seguía viendo al niño.

"Ya cambió Diamante". Escuché la voz de Esmeralda, por lo que aceleré aún cuando era lo último que quería hacer.

Noté que Serena había dado vuelta y suspiré.

"¿Viste papá?". Escuché la voz de mi hijo y Esmeralda se volteó a verlo curiosa.

"¿Ver qué?". Preguntó con dulzura.

"A la mujer". Dijo él con obviedad y me vio. "¿Verdad que era muy bonita papá?". Sonreí. "Y me sonrió". Dijo emocionado.

"¿De verdad? Mmm… ¿Era más bonita que yo?". Por el espejo vi el rostro nervioso de mi hijo y sonreí de lado.

"No mamá". Respondió dándole una sonrisa inocente.

Esmeralda pareció satisfecha y se volteó de nuevo en el asiento, por lo que una vez más vi a mi hijo y al hacerlo vi como me guiñaba un ojo con complicidad. Sonreí y le regresé el guiño.

Parece que alguien más comparte mi opinión. Tal en unos años…si tenga a quien contarle mi historia.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**¡HoLa!**_

_Ay, pensé que jamás acabaría este capítulo. Ok, sé que hay millones de dudas, lo sé…lo veo en sus miradas n.n Jajaja. Primero que nada, quiero aclarar ciertos puntitos: Obviamente, el Kou que se ha mencionado en el capítulo es Seiya, el próximo capítulo será muy intímo por lo que tratará y no por lo que habrá :P Pervertidillas n.n Bueno, segundo…ojalá que no se hayan decepcionado por el capítulo ni por el comportamiento de Serena, ya que créanme, hay cosas que son muy complicadas de explicar. Cuando alguien te desprecia o te hace menos…poco a poco dejas cualquier tipo de sentimiento positivo que tengas. Bueno, depende de la persona xD_

_Otra cosita…Tardé en actualizar porque no hallaba como terminar el capítulo, además de que hoy entré a la Universidad y me dijeron que las matemáticas serán mis mejores amigas de ahora en adelante T.T ¡Con lo mala que soy para los números! Pero tranquilas, que seguiré andando por aquí n.n_

_Y como se dieron cuenta, al final hasta el titulo cambie...es que mejor le queda ese titulo al capitulo siguiente n.n Créanme n.n_

_Bueno, bueno…también quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por el enorme apoyo que me han estado brindando; a mí y al fic T.T ¡Gracias! Y gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por mi cumple y a las que mandaron postales a mi mail ;) Graciasss n.n_

**Resuri-chan…Mina202...Karenina…Nanamy Kou…3rill Cullen…SeiyaySerenity22…Emi Black Poe…Sra- Kou…PrincesaTsukinoKou… BruhE… Sashenka18...SWEETANGELA…Rosy…Meiko-sama…Mely Kou…Kirly-san…Carrie…Jesi…Maria e…Nisha chan Kou…Mar1tza…Princess TsukinoKou…Cover…Tsuki Ai Kou…Monval1101…Sra- Kou…a-greench…Sailor Venus Healer…Isabella Kou…**

_Si no tuviera que estar haciendo tarea de matematicas ahorita, les contestaria una hoja del World a cada una, pero no puedo. Una disculpa a todas u.u _

_Por cierto, una gran noticia que quiero compartir…el Foro: "El destino de una estrella" Es el Foro número 1 en español y de sailor Moon. Gracias a todas ustedes que han participado y ahora esperemos rebasar os 1000 post ;) saben que podemos y ya casi lo hacemos xD Felicidades a todas :)_

_Me voy y les aseguro que la próxima semana tendrán capi, ya que la próxima semana tengo semana libre y solo esta semana de curso. ¿Cuatas veces he dicho semana O.O? Jajaja Adiós! Hasta la próxima semana Jajaja xD_

_Saluditos a todas n.n_

**VkM**

**P.D: **Si dejan review…yo rezaré por ustedes O.O Jajaja es que ya no sé con que más sobornarlas ToT


	12. Secretos

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

-

**Dedicado a: **Elriosa y Resu.

-

**Capítulo XII**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Suspiré en cuanto escuché el timbre sonar. Me puse de pie y fui a abrir, encontrándome con la sonrisa emocionada de Michiru, quien me besó y entró al departamento de inmediato.

Comenzó a hablar de una obra de teatro muy famosa que se presentaría esa noche y a la que deseaba ir desde hace meses. Asentí sin saber muy bien a donde demonios quería llegar con eso, por lo que sonreí y me puse de pie, caminando hacia la cocina y tomando agua mineral de la nevera.

"Entonces pensé que quizás podríamos ir esta noche, ¿Qué dices?". Dejé de beber y cuando la vi de nuevo, sonreí.

"Sí". Arqueó una ceja de manera incrédula y luego, poco a poco, fue sonriendo emocionada.

"Entonces, llamaré para hacer una reservación". Dijo mientras corría al teléfono, marcando.

Ni siquiera le presté atención y me fui a la recámara, quitándome la camisa y estirando los brazos con cansancio. Llevo toda la mañana haciendo ejercicio y ni siquiera así logro quitarme la tensión que tengo. No he hablado con Darien todavía; ¿Por qué? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que le diré en cuanto estemos frente a frente.

He decidido tomarme un respiro con todo esto que esta sucediendo con Serena. Ella se cree mejor…así que le enseñaré que ella no puedo más que yo. Dejé que se divirtiera un rato conmigo, pues ahora me toca a mí. Tampoco pienso perder a mi mejor amigo por su culpa, así que si piensa que la esperaré sentado mientras ella me humilla y se divierte al hacerlo, pues que comience a pensar en otra de divertirse. Yo ya no seré su juguete.

Torcí el cuello y cerré los ojos, escuchando como Michiru colgaba y caminaba directo hacia el cuarto. Entró y abrí los ojos, sonriéndole levemente y siendo correspondido. Se sentó sobre la cama y me vio con intriga.

"¿Tu haciendo ejercicio?". Preguntó escéptica y yo sonreí ligeramente.

"Llegas tarde, porque ya lo hice". Dije mientras le lanzaba la camiseta sudada y ella me la lanzaba de nuevo, riendo divertida.

"¡Que sucio!". Grito y suspiró mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos mientras me veía fijamente. "Hoy estás…diferente". Dijo de repente y yo la vi. "No sé…te ves…". Sonrió bobamente y se sentó de nuevo. "Olvídalo, quizás es el efecto de verte sin camisa". Dijo riendo y yo reí, caminando hasta sentarse junto a ella.

Michiru es preciosa. Elegante y delicada. La única mujer que desde hace muchos años considero la única que vale la pena en todo el Universo. Varias veces me he sentido culpable de estarla engañado cuando tenemos relaciones o cuando la beso. Porque muchas de esas veces, no la veo a ella. Estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla; su piel es suave y tersa. Ella profundizo la caricia al ladear el rostro y besar la palma de mi mano.

"¿No te importa que siga sudado?". Susurré con burla y ella negó mientras estiraba su mano y me quitaba algunos cabellos de la frente con ternura.

"Te amo Haruka. Y cuando amas a alguien…lo menos que te preocupa es que esté sudado mientras te hace feliz". Contestó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me acerqué lo suficiente y la besé como siempre. Ella me correspondió, entregada totalmente al beso y pasando una de sus manos por mi cuello mientras la otra se quedaba sobre mi pecho. Ladeé el rostro para besarla todavía más profundo y ella no se opuso, abriendo sus labios y dejándome invadir su boca con mi lengua mientras mis manos bajaban a su cintura. En momentos como este, es cuando me doy cuenta de lo delicada que es Michiru. No será una mujer sensual como Serena, pero si es una mujer que llama la atención.

Cuando la conocí me pareció diferente a todas con las que me había acostado o simplemente había tenido una aventura. Ella no era como todas…ella solamente me veía como Haruka Tenouh, el mejor amigo de Darien Chiba. Nunca supe quien fue el que cayó primero, si yo por nunca haber conocido a una mujer tan simple como ella o ella por nunca haber sido conquistada de manera tan atrevida.

Sea lo que sea…no me arrepiento de haberla conocida. Pero sí me arrepentiría de perderla. La quiero como se quiere a la mujer que te comprende y que siempre esta ahí; quieras o no. Sin embargo, también soy honesto al pensar que si aquella otra que es dueña de todos mis deseos, me ve y me acepta…no sabría como terminar mi relación con Michiru. Pero la terminaría.

No supe en que momento nos habíamos separado y ella me veía intrigada. Parpadeé y ella sonrió, con las mejillas rojas.

"No sé que te sucede hoy Haruka pero…". Sonrió un poco y me besó en la mejilla. "…me gusta este cambio en ti". Dijo antes de pararse. "Ahora, vete a bañar que estás todo sudado". Dijo severamente y yo suspiré.

"¿No dijiste que cuando amas a alguien lo menos que…?"

"¡Se lo que dije!". Interrumpió mientras lanzaba la camiseta al cesto de ropa sucia. "Pero ya lo pensé mejor y debes bañarte". Dijo caminando a la puerta. "Y mientras lo haces, prepararé algo de comer". Finalizó desapareciendo de la habitación.

Me puse de pie de la cama y caminé directamente al baño, dejando la puerta abierta. Después de todo, es solo Michiru. No verá nada que no haya visto y tocado antes.

Me quité los pantalones y la ropa interior, lanzándolos perezosamente en la ropa sucia y entrando a la regadera, abriendo ambos grifos y dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre mí. ¿Realmente estoy haciendo bien al obsesionarme tanto con Serena? Con ella nada es seguro. De hecho ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder resistir a no hablarle cuando la vea…por favor…no soy tan fuerte cuando se trata de una mujer como ella. De ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si su soltería es pura suerte o hay algo detrás de ella. No es normal que una mujer increíblemente perfecta ande por el mundo sola y calentando más pantalones que ninguna otra. Me encantaría saber que es lo que busca en un hombre o por lo menos, saber si tengo alguna oportunidad después de las veces en las que nos hemos encontrado. Algo realmente lamentable, ya que cada día que pasa, mi deseo de tenerla debajo de mí aumenta. ¿Es mucho pedir el hacerla mía una vez?

Tocar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, escucharla gemir mi nombre mientras entro y salgo de ella, tocar sus piernas, sus pechos, su vientre…toda ella. Maldición. Bajé la mirada frustrado y cerré la llave de agua caliente al ver que mi erección había reaccionado con solo imaginarla desnuda en mi cama. El agua fría cayó sobre mí y yo eche la cabeza para atrás, sintiendo de pronto un alivio enorme. Es necesario ponerle un alto a todo esto antes de que acabe delatándome un día frente a alguien. Peor si ese alguien es Michiru. Es vergonzoso admitirlo frente a mí, no quiero imaginarme cuanto lo sería frente a ella.

Cerré el grifo del agua y enrollé una toalla a mi cintura, saliendo del baño y caminando directamente hacia mi armario. Saqué lo primero que encontré y después de secarme el cabello, salí directamente a la cocina, viendo a Michiru en la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción lenta.

"¿Italiana?". Pregunté viendo las diferentes pastas en la mesa.

"Sí. La otra vez te cociné comida mexicana, ¿Recuerdas?". Dijo sonriendo divertida y sirviendo comida en un plato. Fruncí el ceño y me senté en una silla.

"¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Acabé enchilado toda la tarde. No sé como la gente puede comer tanto chile sin sentir nada". Dije cruzándome de brazos. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tomando dos platos y caminando directamente hacia la mesa. "Debiste haber estudiado cocina". Comenté de repente y ella me negó.

"Solo me gusta cocinarte a ti. Además, se me da mejor la música". Guiñó un ojo y se sentó frente a mí.

"Tu y Darien tienen ese toque". Añadí y ella rió.

"Por cierto, hablando de él… ¿Y si lo invitamos esta a noche a acompañarnos? Puede que invite a su vecina". Nunca imaginé que sufriría tanto al forzar una sonrisa como en estos momentos.

Asentí lentamente mientras comía y masticaba fuertemente, intentando borrar la imagen de Darien y Serena sonriendo, abrazados…besándose…Deje el cubierto sobre la mesa y bebí un poco de agua antes de notar que Michiru me veía esperando una respuesta.

"No creo que acepte. Creo que tenía turnos dobles esta semana o algo así". Sí, mentí…pero es que tampoco puedo contarle la verdad.

"Ya veo". Dijo suspirando. "Entonces creo que solo seremos nosotros dos".

Asentí sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando de eso y mejor me dediqué a comer.

En cuanto Michiru se vaya, iré al departamento de Darien para arreglar las cosas. No perderé a mi mejor amigo solo por esto. Después de todo, ambos somos hombres, así que podremos hablarlo, quizás tomarnos una cerveza y reconciliarnos.

Sí, es una excelente idea.

**-**

**Taiki Kou POV**

Bajé del auto y caminé directamente hacia el café en que me iba a ver con Amy.

Después de tantos días, la veré de nuevo. Cuando me llamo esta mañana se escuchaba muy tranquila, así que supongo que esta dispuesta a hablar con gritos ni reproches. Menos en un lugar público.

Entré a la cafetería y caminé un par de mesas, viéndola en una de las mesas más alejadas y con la mirada perdida en el enorme ventanal que daba a la calle contraria donde estaba estacionado. Se ve bien. Algo pálida, pero supongo que el frío debe ser un poco culpable; no estamos en pleno verano. En cuanto llegué a la mesa me sonrió y me señalo la silla frente a ella, por lo que no dude en sentarme y notar que el café que ella había pedido estaba intacto y por lo que se ve, frío.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?". Pregunto suavemente y yo negué.

"No pensé que fueras a llamar tan pronto Amy". Dije y ella sonrió de lado, meneando su frío café.

"Yo tampoco lo hubiera pensado de mi". Acordó y me vio. "Pero no creo que sea justo ni para mi ni para ti, que estemos viviendo esta situación tan penosa". Confesó y yo asentí, estando de acuerdo.

"¿Qué sugieres?". Pregunté y sentí como su mano tomaba la mía de una manera tímida y casi temerosa.

"Que dejemos todos estos problemas de lado Taiki. Quiero que seamos el matrimonio feliz que éramos antes y que…". Suspiro y apretó un poco mi mano. "No quiero que nuestro matrimonio fracase". Confesó totalmente y yo tomé su mano, apretándola y viéndola con calidez.

"Amy, no se trata de que nuestro matrimonio funcione o no, se trata de nosotros. Ambos estamos confundidos y…"

"¿Confundidos? ¿A que te refieres?". Pregunto soltando mi mano.

¿Confundidos? Ni siquiera yo sé de qué estoy hablando.

Esta claro que acabo de cometer una terrible indiscreción pero es que es lo que realmente me nació decir. Amy no se ve confundida, de hecho se ve segura y decidida a arreglar las cosas. Entonces, yo soy el único confundido. Pero, ¿Confundido en qué? Yo también quiero arreglar mi matrimonio, estabilizar mi relación con Amy y dejar atrás todos estos problemas que han aparecido.

Sin embargo, este tiempo separados me ha hecho sentir muy relajado y cómodo al no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie de mis actos. Me sentí libre de poder saludar a una mujer sin sentirme culpable de que me pareciera extremadamente atractiva o sentir atracción hacia ella.

"Taiki". Me llamó y yo la vi fijamente antes de suspirar y sonreírle un poco.

"Discúlpame Amy". Dije para corregir lo de antes. "Es solo que estoy con mucho trabajo en la oficina y lo que menos esperaba era que tu quisieras hablar hoy de nosotros y…"

"Oh, entiendo". Dijo con una suave sonrisa. "No quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada en estos momentos que te sientes presionado por tantas cosas Taiki". Dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y dejaba pagado el café. "Pero quisiera que cuando pudieras, me llamaras. Sé que los dos queremos superar esta etapa y regresar a lo que éramos". Se puso de pie y la vi dudar un poco antes de acercarse y besarme la mejilla.

Mi vista la siguió hasta que salió de la cafetería y solo entonces, estiré mi mano para tocar la taza de café que ella había pedido y que estaba intacta. Sí, y también fría. Me pregunto desde a que horas estaba aquí. Me siento muy mal por ella…debí de haber arreglado las cosas de una vez por todas y no mentirle respecto al trabajo.

Me puse de pie y salí de la cafetería yo también, comenzando a caminar directamente a mi auto. Ella dijo que quiere regresar a lo que éramos antes pero, ¿Qué se supone que éramos? Un simple matrimonio en donde ambos teníamos nuestras propias metas e intereses. Era monótono. Yo era monótono.

No quiero volver a ser lo mismo.

Arranqué el auto y me dirigí directamente hacia la oficina. Quizás si me pongo a revisar algunos casos pueda decidir que hacer respecto a mi vida. No puedo ser tan miserable y estar jugando con los sentimientos de Amy. La amo…pero ya no sé si la ame lo suficiente como para regresar a mi vida simple. Esta vez soy yo quien necesita el tiempo para pensar y no dejar que nada me presione. Necesito…verla. Dios, ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?

No puedo estar pensando en otra mujer que no sea mi esposa. Necesito pensar en ella y…borrar cualquier imagen que tenga de Serena. No puedo pensar en ella como una mujer porque yo no soy un hombre libre. Soy un hombre casado que esta enamorado de su esposa, pero que piensa en otra. Quizás si hablo con Seiya… No. Seiya es capaz de matarme si le digo que no estoy tan seguro de querer reanudar mi matrimonio por estar pensando en Serena. Yaten es otra opción… aunque tampoco me fío mucho de él. No es que no confíe en él, si no en Mina. Esa mujer tiene sus mañas para obtener lo que quiere.

Suspiré y apagué el auto al llegar al despacho. Creo que tomaré esto como una señal y me quedaré callado. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea el hablar con ella, estoy seguro de que si le planteo el problema desde tercera persona, no se verá tan obvio. Que tontería.

Bajé del auto sintiéndome el ser más estúpido por haber siquiera pensando en decirle algo a Serena y entré a la oficina sin fijarme en mi secretaria. Entre menos personas noten mi estado de profunda confusión, mejor para mí. Lo menos que necesito es otra cosa en que pensar.

¿Me vería muy obvio si voy al departamento de Seiya mientras la esté pintando?

Basta. Mejor me pongo a trabajar.

**-**

**Darien Chiba POV**

Cerré la última carpeta que estaba sobre mi mesa y me quite los lentes, tallándome el puente de la nariz y suspirando.

Por fin terminé.

Al final si fue una gran idea el traerme trabajo a casa; ahora tengo todo el día de mañana libre. Me puse de pie y tomé el puñado de carpetas, caminando hacia la mesa del comedor y dejando todo ahí. Mañana en la mañana llevo eso al hospital y podré disfrutar de mi día.

Caminé hacia el estéreo y lo encendí, abriendo la puerta del departamento y asomándome con discreción. Bueno, nada perdía en ver si Serena andaba por el pasillo. Cerré la puerta y me fui a la cocina, tomando una jarra de agua fresca del refrigerador y sirviéndome. Quizás debería llamar a Haruka. Me siento como si fuéramos unos chiquillos que son incapaces de hablar y arreglar sus diferencias. Pero, ¿Y si él no quiere arreglar el problema? Lo conozco y sé que cuando quiere algo lo obtiene.

Lástima que en este caso los dos queramos lo mismo.

Caminé a la recámara y tomé el libro que estaba sobre mi cama, saliendo a la sala de nuevo. No tengo ánimos de salir, quizás salga a cenar, pero ya veré. Apenas acababa de sentarme cuando escuché el sonar del timbre. Me puse de pie y fui a abrir, encontrándome con el rostro medio sonriente de Haruka.

"¿Sigues enojado?". Pregunto y yo sonreí de lado, dejándolo entrar.

Apagué el estéreo y me fui a sentar, viendo como Haruka se sentaba en el otro sofá frente a mí. Nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo, después de todo ninguno sabe que decir. Sin embargo, fui yo quien sonrió.

"No estoy enojado Haruka, de hecho no lo estuve en ningún momento". Dije y vi como él sonreía de lado.

"Pero tampoco estás contento". Borré mi sonrisa y me incliné hacia delante.

"¿Lo estás tu?". Ambos nos quedamos serios, hasta que él rió sin ganas, viendo el suelo y negando.

"Te juro que no sabía que ella era tu vecina". Comenzó y yo lo vi, esperando que él me diera la cara, pero se mantenía viendo el suelo con profundo interés.

"¿Porque no dijiste nada cuando lo supiste?". Pregunté y esta vez si levanto el rostro.

"Porque estaba desconcertado. ¿Recuerdas como te hablé de ella? Ni siquiera puedo terminar de creer que nos…bueno…pues que nos guste la misma mujer". Confesó y yo asentí.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Había esperado este momento desde hace muchos días, pero ahora no sé ni que quiero decirle a Haruka. No quiero perderlo, es mi mejor amigo…pero sé que no vamos a llegar a nada claro con respecto a Serena. Él podrá prometerme que se olvidará de ella y se centrará en Michiru, pero aparte de que soy hombre…soy quien mejor lo conoce.

Además, yo tampoco estaría dispuesto a renunciar a una mujer como Serena. Y por la mirada de Haruka, el tampoco lo esta.

"Entonces, creo que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo". Dije con una sonrisa.

"Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años Darien…creo que debes conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que para mí, el perder no es una opción". Dijo y yo asentí, poniéndome de pie y caminando a la estantería de la sala.

Vino. Vino. Vino. ¡Tequila! Lo saqué de la estantería y tomé dos pequeñas copas, sentándome de nuevo y sintiendo la mirada de mi rubio amigo. Pero ya no quiero ni siquiera pensar en que dentro de unas horas, los dos estaremos pensando en alguna forma de ganar puntos con Serena.

"¿Sellaremos nuestra reconciliación bebiendo?". Preguntó y yo sonreí.

"Aquí dentro, somos los amigos de Universidad Haruka". Dije mientras servía ambos vasos. "Afuera…". Dije mientras se lo daba. "…somos dos hombres atraídos por la misma mujer"

Nos miramos por unos segundos y con lentitud y aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia, elevó su vaso.

"Salud". Susurró y yo sonreí.

"Salud". Dije antes de beberme el vaso de un solo trago.

**-**

**Yaten Kou POV**

Doblé el plano y lo dejé sobre mi mesa de trabajo antes de pararme y caminar al escritorio. Aún tengo algunos materiales que autorizar y sé que podría dejar todo para mañana, pero quiero tomarme un respiro. Además, ya es de noche y Mina debe querer que la lleve a algún lugar, por eso prefiero el trabajo.

Siendo mi propio jefe pocas veces me tomo días libres, así que esta vez me tomaré el día libre e iré a visitar a Serena. Tal vez acceda a comer conmigo. Desde el desfile de ayer no la he visto y me encantaría poder hacer lo que no hice ayer. Estúpido Seiya. Si no se hubiera puesto en su papel de santo hermano, estoy seguro de que Serena me hubiera dedicado toda su atención a mí.

Pero en lugar de eso, tuve que soportar el enfado de Mina todo el camino de regreso a su casa. Solo espero que mañana tenga suerte. Firmé un par de documentos y escuché mi celular sonar, por lo que dejé los papeles y vi el teléfono de Taiki. Milagro, casi nunca me llama.

"Bueno". Contesté.

"_Yaten, ¿Tienes tiempo?_". Me pregunto y yo arqueé una ceja al escucharlo dudoso.

"Sí. No tengo nada que hacer ahora, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que nos veamos?". Le pregunté. Las cosas son mejor cuando se hablan frente a frente.

"_Está bien; nos vemos en la cafetería que esta cerca de contigo, a la que fuimos hace un mes_". Oh si, en esa cafetería la mesera intenta seducirme de formas bastante vulgares.

"De acuerdo, en 15 minutos te veo ahí". Colgué y me puse de pie.

Me acomodé el molesto saco y me aflojé un poco la corbata, caminando hacia la salida de la oficina y bajando las escaleras sin prisa. En cinco minutos llego a la cafetería.

¿De que querrá hablar conmigo Taiki? Dudo que sea para algo de trabajo, ya que no creo haber acordado nada con él. También dudo que sea para algo íntimo, después de todo, Seiya es siempre quien hace de su consejero y no yo.

Entré al lugar, caminando hacia la primera mesa que vi desocupada y me senté a esperar a que Taiki llegara. Seguramente tardara un poco si maneja como siempre; teniendo un buen auto maneja con una lentitud exagerada. Volteé hacia la barra y la indiscreta mesera me guiño un ojo, a lo que yo la ignoré completamente y saqué mi celular. En algo debo entretenerme, ¿no?

Busqué el número de Serena y al encontrarlo, marqué. Suena…suena…suena…me manda a buzón. Volví a marcar y nuevamente esperé. Suena…suena…sue…

"_¿Hola?_". Aún por teléfono, tiene una voz encantadora.

"¿Estás ocupada mañana en la tarde?". Fui directo al grano. Escuché un suspiro de su parte y esperé.

"_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número Yaten?_". Preguntó sin una pizca de enojo. Se le oye más bien como cansada.

"Influencias". Respondí de inmediato. "¿Te sientes bien?". Quise saber al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

"_No puedo atenderte ahora Yaten, estoy ocupada. Lo siento"_. Ni siquiera me contestó a mi pregunta ni tampoco esperó mi respuesta. Solo me colgó.

¿Qué le sucederá?

Esperaba que me gritara, una amenaza tampoco sonaba tan descabellada…pero no pensé que me contestara de esa manera. Fruncí el ceño confundido. Si no fuera por Taiki, iría a buscarla a su departamento, pero creo que tendré que hacerlo en la noche o esperarme a mañana. Esta noche seguramente debe ir con Seiya a terminar su cosa que estén haciendo. Como que no me esta gustando ese tipo de relación que tienen ambos…es demasiado íntima.

"Yaten". Giré la mirada y le sonreí a Taiki, quien se sentó frente a mí.

"Bueno Taiki, tardaste menos de lo que pensé". Dije con una sonrisa sorprendida. "Realmente debe ser algo importante"

"Mucho más de lo que crees". Dijo y yo arqueé una ceja.

"Vaya, entonces me sorprende que no hayas ido con Seiya; desde que tengo memoria, a ustedes dos se les ha dado muy bien eso de los secretos". Dije con burla y él suspiró pesadamente.

La mesera se acerco y tomo nuestras órdenes, inclinándose más de lo debido hacia mí y dejándome aspirar el perfume a limón a que llevaba. Limón…si supiera que lo detesto. Intenté sonreír con educación y ella se alejo.

"Lo que quiero contarte desataría una guerra entre Seiya y yo, por no decir que se le echaría encima a Serena Tsukino. ¿La recuerdas? La clienta que les presenté a ti y a Mina"

¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esta plática no me va a gustar nada? Asentí a la pregunta que hizo y él suspiró, recargándose con desgana en la silla y viendo como nos llevaban ambos cafés. Maldición, ¿Tiene que entretenerse tanto poniéndole azúcar?

"No te ves bien Taiki". Quise incitarlo mostrando preocupación y él sonrió de lado.

"No lo estoy". Confesó. "Amy esta decidida a reanudar nuestro matrimonio; se le ve segura y capaz de afrontar nuestros problemas"

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?". Estoy confundido. Tomé la taza de café, dándole un trago.

"Que yo no estoy seguro de querer reanudar nuestro matrimonio".

¡¿Qué?! El café que estaba bebiendo casi me ahoga. Parpadeé sorprendido, viendo como Taiki jugaba con la cuchara de su café sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía. Vaya…jamás imaginé poder oír esto de los labios de mi hermano. ¡Menos de éste hermano! Me limpié algunos rastros de la barbilla y me aclaré la garganta incómodo.

"No se que decirte". Murmuré aún sorprendido.

Si de algo estaba seguro hace muchos años, es de que Taiki sería el único de nosotros capaz de conservar una relación para toda la vida. Por dios, esos dos parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro. Se complementan de una manera especial, se ve a leguas. Son como yo y Serena…o algo parecido…un segundo…

"¿Por qué mencionaste a Serena en todo esto?". Pregunté intrigado. Parece que no notó que la nombre por su nombre de pila y lo vi sonreír bobamente.

"Porque me gusta"

Oh no. No. Esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Ni siquiera parpadeé y me centré en ver la sonrisa de imbécil que Taiki ponía mientras daba un trago a su café. Mientras que yo, bajé mi mano con la servilleta apretada y los nudillos blancos de tanta fuerza. ¿Por qué a mí? Pensé que tener a Seiya sobre mí era suficiente problema, pero veo que cuando las cosas están mal…si pueden ponerse peor.

No entiendo como incluso un hombre tan serio, recto y fiel como Taiki, puede caer bajo el encanto de semejante mujer. Mentira, si entiendo como. ¡Pero no lo acepto! ¿Acaso estoy pagando algún castigo? Ahora me siento furioso y no sé si lo estoy con Seiya por ser un entrometido de lo peor, con Taiki por ser un imbécil que se dejo deslumbrar, con Serena por ser tan condenadamente perfecta o conmigo mismo. ¡Con todo el mundo! Maldición, esto esta mal…

"¿No estarás confundido?". Pregunté reuniendo valor para soportar esa mirada del rostro de mi hermano. Que la quite, por favor.

"Antes sí, hoy ya no. Me gusta su manera de ser, sus ojos, su sonrisa…si la conocieras Yaten, estoy seguro de que opinarías lo mismo que yo".

Si la conociera. Ay Taiki…si supieras. Creo conocerla mejor de lo que todos creen y tal vez eso me da ventaja con ella, pero no con ustedes. Pero como le dije ayer a Seiya, somos hermanos, pero también somos hombres.

"Y…¿Ella te ha dado algún tipo de señal para que…?"

"No". Contestó de inmediato y yo sonreí disimuladamente. Eso ya es algo.

"¿Entonces?". Quiero saber la razón que tiene Taiki para haber puesto sus ojos en mi Serena.

"Es difícil de explicar". Comenzó. "Sonará raro y hasta cierto punto irónico, pero ella me ayudo los primeros días que Amy y yo estábamos mal. Me dio algunos consejos que sirvieron hasta cierto punto, pero creo que al final todo se salió de control. Ella es…una mujer especial". Dijo viéndome y recalcando esa última palabra.

¿Especial? Como si yo no lo supiera.

"Por eso quise contarte esto a ti Yaten. Seiya de por si no la tolera…dudo mucho que le agrade saber esto". Dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¿En serio?". Pregunté sorprendido y él frunció el entrecejo. "Bueno, es que ayer Mina desfilo en otra de esas demostraciones, ya sabes…y de hecho me encontré con tu clienta". Ante aquello, mostró más intereses del que creo tolerar y me aclaré la garganta. "Y también me encontré a Seiya que fue a verla"

"¿A Mina?". Preguntó con cierta cautela y yo negué.

"A Serena". Un silencio tenso se instaló y por dentro me sentí raro. Quizás he matado dos rivales de un solo tiro.

Lo sé, Seiya no podría considerarse rival, menos por esto que acaba de decirme Taiki, pero aún así más vale prevenir. Además, Taiki no dudará en ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa a Seiya. Bah, que se arreglen entre ellos.

"Taiki, no quisiera dejarte, pero tengo junta en menos de 10 minutos". Me disculpe dejando pagados ambos cafés.

"No te preocupes, gracias por escucharme". Sonreí y asentí. Me siento un poco mal…pero tampoco soy de los que dan consejos, así que mejor me guardo mis palabras.

"Para eso estamos los hermanos". Una última sonrisa y salí del café.

Maldita suerte la mía.

**-**

**Seiya Kou POV**

"Sube un poco la barbilla a la derecha. Solo un poco". Pedí y ella lo hizo de inmediato.

Tiene un rostro muy bello y por eso es más difícil de pintar. Cada rasgo debe de quedar a la perfección. Sé que esta cansada, pero tampoco se ha quejado; supongo que debe entender la profesionalidad con la que trabajo. El pincel delineó la curva de su mejilla y el pequeño relieve de sus labios, dejando la línea sin terminar en el comienzo de su cuello.

Suspiré y dejé la pintura y el pincel en la mesa cerca, viendo lo que apenas llevo y sonreí. Esta quedando perfecto. Elevé un poco la mirada, notando como ella seguía en la misma posición y sonreí.

"Se terminó por hoy". Anuncié y ella suspiró, echando el cuello para atrás y masajeándose ella misma los hombros.

"Para ser el primer día oficial que iniciamos…no fue tan exhaustivo como imaginé". Dijo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente la sábana y caminaba hacia una silla cercana.

Se tapa sabiendo que yo ya conozco su cuerpo. Pero mejor ni le digo nada, es capaz de sacarme algún comentario peor. Conociéndola, la creo capaz de eso y más.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo seguía guardando algunas cosas. Detesto dejar todo desordenado y después no encontrar nada; además, estas cosas son realmente caras como para estarlas perdiendo. Caminé hacia la cocina, no sabiendo exactamente que estaba haciendo ella, pero no pasa de que me esté viendo. Desde que llego, sus ojos tienen un brillo inusual, como si quisiera hacer algo y se estuviera conteniendo. Y realmente me extraña viniendo de una mujer como ella.

Terminé de enjuagar algunos pinceles y lo dejé sobre la paleta de pintura, volteando a verla inexpresivo. ¿Por qué sigue mirándome de esa manera? Arqueé una ceja intrigado y ella parpadeó varias veces, poniéndose de pie de manera inmediata y caminando hacia el cuarto para cambiarse. ¿Ahora que le sucede?

Caminé al sofá y me senté. Desde que llegó no dijo nada acerca de lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche; aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Será nuestro secreto, como lo dijo. Aunque yo si quiera hablar de eso, bueno no de eso exactamente…quisiera saber quien era el hombre que llegó ayer a los vestidores cuando nosotros estábamos besándonos. Me importa poco que relación tenga con ella, lo que me intriga es que su rostro se me hace muy conocido y no logro recordar por que o en donde lo he visto. Dudo que sea algún cliente o una persona que haya ido a las galerías. No me reconoció, así que esa idea la descarto. ¿Quién podrá ser? Suspiré y escuché la puerta abrirse, viendo como salía con el cabello suelto todavía y alisándose la falda distraídamente.

"¿Estás bien?". Le pregunté y ella parpadeó. Me vio con una leve sonrisa y asintió.

"Sí, solo tengo sueño. Buenas noches". Tomó su bolsa y salió del departamento de prisa.

Algo esta pasando aquí. Fruncí el ceño confundido y suspiré mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás. Esta mujer me volverá loco un día. Por momentos puede ser la persona más gentil del mundo, otras veces es terriblemente fría; las demás es tan arrogante que no se podría sobrevivir junto a ella más de un día.

Me puse de pie del sofá y vi hacia la mesa, notando el celular de Serena. Que mañana lo recoja. Pero, ¿Y si le llaman por algo urgente? Maldigo mi humanismo en momentos como este. Tomé las llaves de mi auto, obviamente ella ya debe haberse ido, así que mejor se lo llevo ahora y regreso pronto. Quiero descansar. Subí al auto y dejé el celular sobre el asiento de al lado…tal vez tenga suerte y Yaten llame de nuevo.

Estúpido Yaten. ¿No se le ocurrió llamarla en otro momento que no fuera cuando acabábamos de iniciar? Pero en fin, parece que a ella no le causo ni una pizca de gracia la llamada, ya que prácticamente le cortó la conversación y colgó de inmediato. No le pedí explicaciones porque esta de más decir que mi hermano esta aferrado a la idea de que Serena le haga caso. Pero me juré no meterme en su vida; si piensa tirar a la borda su relación con Mina…que lo haga.

Estacioné el auto fuera del edificio, tomando el celular y bajé. El guardia me sonrió con picardía. ¿Acaso este hombre creerá que entre Serena y yo hay algo? Mejor no me entretengo más. Subí las escaleras casi corriendo; después de mi pequeño accidente arriba de él, no volveré a subirlo. Pasé de largo por el departamento que esta antes de llegar al de ella, notando una balada que hace muchos años tuvo éxito por la letra tan cursi. Toqué a la puerta y esperé a que ella me abriera y lo hizo…

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Preguntó con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

"Bueno…olvidaste el teléfono en mi departamento". Aclaré y le entregué el aparato. Ella lo tomó despacio y me sonrió.

"Gracias por tomarte la molestia". Murmuró suavemente. Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, solamente viéndonos.

"Puedes decirme de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?". Exploté sin levantar la voz y ella frunció el entrecejo.

"No se a que…"

"Pensé que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no cambiaría absolutamente nada". Aclaré y ella me vio confundida. "¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de lo que pasó?". Ahora ya no parece sorprendida, parece irritada.

"No". Aclaró rápidamente y quisiera saber porque me siento feliz de escucharlo. Me estoy volviendo loco. "Pasa. No creo que estemos dando un bonito espectáculo aquí afuera". Comentó y se hizo a un lado, dejándome entrar y lo hice.

Caminé hacia la sala, escuchándola detrás de mi. Tomé asiento y cuando ella se sentó frente a mí, la incité con la mirada a que me dijera algo, pero ella parecía dudar todavía.

"¿Recuerdas al hombre de ayer?". Preguntó de repente y yo la vi confundido. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? Oh por favor, no me interesa saber su vida personal, mucho menos quien es ese tipo en su vida. Asentí de todas formas y ella asintió también. "Es Diamante Black"

"¿Y? Sinceramente no tengo ni una mínima idea de lo que ese hombre tenga que ver conmigo". Aclaré con burla, pero ella seguía seria.

"¿Realmente no se te hace conocido?". Preguntó con suspicacia y yo negué seguro. Se me hace conocido, pero lejanamente. "Ese hombres es hermano de Zafiro Black".

Me puse de pie bruscamente. Así que era eso. Ella lo sabe. Ella conoce mi historia. Apreté fuertemente los dientes y los puños; Hotaru sigue acechando mi vida aún cuando esta muerta. ¿Piensa estar siempre en ella? Me giré a la derecha al sentir como Serena se ponía a mi altura y la tomé con violencia de los hombros, viéndola furioso. No tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida. Nadie lo tiene.

"¿Con que derecho te entrometes en mi vida? ¡¿En mi pasado?!". Le exigí y ella intentó soltarse de mis manos, pero la apreté todavía más.

"¡Yo no hice nada! Me enteré accidentalmente… ¡Suéltame, me duele!". La solté con brusquedad, caminando hacia una pared cercana y golpeándola con fuerza.

"¡Mi pasado esta muerto igual que ella!". Aclaré duramente.

"¿Por qué?". Aún cuando fue un pequeño susurro, lo escuché con claridad y reí con tanta ironía que ella entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué?". Repetí. "Porque esa mujer se burlo de mi…jugo conmigo hasta que se cansó…me hizo creer en los castillos de arena sin avisarme que el mar se los llevaría". Esa misma frase fue la que me dijo antes de marcharse. "_El mar se llevo nuestro castillo de arena_. Incluso para ella, eso es una estupidez". Dije con desprecio antes de escuchar como tocaban a la puerta con insistencia.

¿Quién puede venir a esta hora? La vi dudar antes de quitar su mirada de mi y caminar a la puerta a abrir. Me recargué en la puerta, cerrando los ojos pesadamente y comenzando a escuchar una serie de gritos que venían de la puerta. ¿Quién demonios hace tanto escándalo? Caminé hacia Serena, viendo como ella parecía dispuesta a cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunté irritado. Lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era a un sujeto borracho y totalmente furioso frente a mí. Un segundo. "¿Haruka Tenouh?". Pregunté sorprendido y su mirada dilatada se enfocó en mí, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿_Guién _eres tú?". Negué al ver el estado tan deplorable y ebrio en el que estaba, volteando a ver a Serena en busca de alguna explicación

"Tu hermano Yaten…pero en rubio". Contestó con simpleza y yo suspiré furioso. ¿Cuántos tipos han caído bajo el encanto de esta mujer?

Se hizo a un lado, dejándome total libertad para poder salir si gustaba. Le sonreí de manera burlona y caminé hasta el rubio, tomándolo de un brazo y notando como él se soltaba de inmediato.

"_Bregunte…_¿_Guien_ eres tú?". Dijo comenzando a enojarse y yo resople. Por eso nunca bebo; seguramente me vería igual de patético que este tipo.

"¿_Guien _es _guién_". Volteé a ver al vecino de Serena que esta un poco menos ebrio que Haruka. Caminó hacia nosotros, sonriendo estúpidamente a Serena e intentando no caerse en el intento. "Serena…_gue_ gusto _verde_". Dijo mientras asentía sonriendo.

Volteé a ver a Serena y la vi con la mirada tan seria que no se porqué extraña razón, me hizo sonreír. Dentro de toda esta situación, no puedo evitar reír. Pensé que tener a dos hombres ebrios y claramente atraídos por ella le daría tanta satisfacción que hasta me lo echaría el cara, pero veo que no.

"Darien, será mejor que te lleves a Haruka a tu departa…"

"¡No!". No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hizo, pero se soltó de mi agarré y se tiró…literalmente…encima de Serena, empujándola a una pared y viéndola duramente. Lo tomé de la camisa y lo separé de ella, pero sentí como el otro tipo me empujaba con violencia.

"¿_Guién _eres tu?". Preguntó molesto y yo suspiré. ¿Qué no tienen otra pregunta?

"Si se los digo, de todas formas ni lo recordarán mañana". Aclaré y él asintió.

"_Dienes_ razón…_endonces _dime, ¿_Gue guieres _con Serena?". Un nuevo empujón me hizo verlo más furioso que antes y me giré con Serena, que tenía la mirada fría y puesta sobre ambos tipos.

"_Guiero _hablar _gontigo_…". Sentenció el rubio y volteó a verme con desdén. "…a solas"

La vi intensamente y ella suspiró. ¿No sería más fácil encerrarlos en el departamento y dejarlos embriagarse mientras nosotros arreglamos nuestros asuntos? Me urge más lo mío que estos dos idiotas.

"Está bien". Accedió.

La vi sorprendido mientras entraba al departamento y el tipo sonreía con arrogancia, cerrando la puerta fuertemente y dejándome solo con el otro borracho. Suspiré pesadamente y me giré a verlo, notando su mirada sobre mí.

"Serena es mía". Dijo seriamente, dentro de lo que se puede estando como él y yo sonreí.

"¿De verdad? No me lo pareció cuando dejaste que tu amigo se encerrara con ella". Dije burlonamente y él frunció el entrecejo.

"_Gonfío _en Haruka…es mi amigo". Dijo sonriendo y recargándose en la pared.

Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos. ¿Hasta a que horas piensan estar encerrados ahí?

**-**

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Idiota.

¿No tenían otra manera de reconciliarse que no fuera poniéndose como un par de borrachos de cantina? Me alejé lo suficiente de Haruka como para ver el patético estado en el que estaba y sonreí de lado.

"¿No tienes otra forma de demostrarme tu amor?". Dije con burla y él apretó los dientes, dando un paso hacia mi.

Menos mal que este sofá se interpone entre nosotros. Seguramente Seiya ya debe haber matado a Darien. No lo creo…Darien parece tener el mismo carácter sobrio y ebrio. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de emborracharse?

"Serena…Serena…linda Serena". Si dice una vez más mi nombre, seguro que me lo aprendo. Si hay algo que odio más que nada, es a la gente borracha. Tuve suficiente con mis padres. "_Barece gue dodavía _no _endiendes gue _eres mia". Dijo dando otro paso hacia mi.

"Eres un idiota y estás ebrio. Aunque…incluso sobrio eres igual de idiota".

No supe en que momento fue tan rápido que me tomó con violencia la mano, jalándome y obligándome a morderme el labio para no gritar. Me duele.

"Suéltame". Dije intentando zafarme.

"Dame un beso". Exigió con una sonrisa y yo nuevamente me removí.

"Ni loca". Parece que se enojo. Más.

¿De donde saca tanta fuerza? Me jaló bruscamente, haciendo que cayera en el sofá y él sobre mí. Lo pateé y lo golpeé, pero parece que no se va a quitar.

"¡Seiya!". Grité al sentir una de sus manos sobre mi cadera. Maldición, ¿Por qué no se quita? Lo intenté empujar, pero una de sus manos comenzó a bajar a mi pierna. "¡Seiya!". Grité más fuerte y sintiendo un miedo dentro de mi. Cuando de pronto ya no sentí a Haruka sobre mí.

"¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre encerrarte con este tipo?". Preguntó ferozmente y yo me encogí de hombros. "Pudo haberte violado". Dijo fríamente y yo tragué saliva. ¿Acaso cree que no o sé?

Me senté de inmediato y vi que estaba hincado en el suelo y Seiya junto a mí. Darien estaba en la puerta, viendo confundido todo y de repente comenzó a irse a su departamento. Escuché la risa de Haruka y volteé con Seiya, quien estaba con la mandíbula tensa y su mirada sobre puesta en el borracho que esta riéndose fuertemente.

"No se _porgue _me gustas". Dijo golpeando el suelo. "Debería odiarte". Dijo con desprecio, pero yo no hice nada. "Debería olvidarme de _di_ y de _du_ _maldida _existencia". Su grito me hizo cerrar los ojos. ¿Mi existencia? Gracias a mi tiene…tiene…"_Bensar gue _estuve_ dendado _a dejar a Michiru". Nuevamente rió y yo bajé la mirada. "_Du _no eres nada _gomparada gon _ella. ¡Nada!". Grito y yo me puse de pie.

No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando sus estupideces. Salí del departamento y entré al de Darien. La puerta esta abierta. Me asomé a la sala y lo encontré sentado, viendo sin interés las botellas de tequila vacías sobre la mesa. Parpadeó varias veces y me vio, bajando la mirada de inmediato.

"_Berdóname"_. Murmuró y yo suspiré.

Caminé hacia él, sentándome a su lado. Sé que Darien tiene más consciencia que Haruka, aún estando ebrio. Nuevamente me vio y le sonreí un poco. Si de algo me siento mal, es de saber que no soy digna de merecer un cariño tan sincero como el que él me brinda.

"Darien". Dije y él me vio. "Creo que debemos llamar a alguien para que venga por Haruka". Dije y él asintió débilmente.

"Michiru viene _bara _aca". Dijo con la mirada llena de vergüenza y evitando mirarme.

Volteé a la puerta, notando que no había nadie. Seiya debe de seguir vigilando a Haruka. Giré mi mirada y de inmediato sentí como los labios de Darien estaban sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, notando como él comenzaba a inclinarse sobre mí.

"Se quedo…". Aventé a Darien en cuanto escuché a Seiya. Vi en su mirada tanto desconcierto que por un momento me sentí como una niña atrapada en plena travesura. "Tu amigo se quedó dormido". Dijo con la voz seria y viendo directamente a Darien.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta llegar frente a Seiya, quien simplemente me veía con tanta frialdad que me sentí pequeña. ¿Por qué tiene que suceder tanto hoy? Escuchamos el elevador abrirse y volteamos, viendo como Michiru Kahio caminaba de prisa.

"Buenas noches". Saludó con cansancio y nosotros correspondimos. "¿Darien?". Llamó volteando al interior del departamento. "Jamás pensé que le siguieras la corriente a Haruka en esta tontería". Dijo con decepción. "¿Dónde esta?". Preguntó seriamente.

"En mi departamento". Dije de repente. Me vio desconcertada y suspiré. "Esta dormido, supongo que te ayudaremos a bajarlo".

"Será muy difícil para ella bajarlo allá". Volteamos con Darien, que parecía un poco mejor. Tantos reproches deben haberle bajado la borrachera. "Dejémoslo en mi _depardamento_ hasta mañana". Dijo viendo a Michiru,

Asintió y me vio, por lo que yo comencé a caminar hacia mi departamento, seguida de Michiru y Seiya. Entramos y cerré los ojos al ver como Haruka estaba recargado sobre la mesa de centro y totalmente dormido. ¿Cómo puede alguien dormirse así? Entre los tres lo cargamos y llevamos al departamento de Darien, dejándolo sobre el sofá.

Seiya y yo salimos del departamento sin decir nada más. Creo que Haruka tendrá mucho que darle una explicación muy convincente a Michiru…eso si no quiere decirle su pequeño secreto. Escuché la puerta del departamento cerrarse mientras me sentaba en el sofá, tapándome el rostro con ambas manos. Lo menos que quiero es otra pelea con Seiya. Me siento muy cansada.

"Después de este circo…espero que podamos hablar". Dijo de repente con tranquilidad.

Suspiré y lo vi. Me estoy hartando de todos estos problemas; parece que Diamante solo vino a causarme más.

"No sé que quieres saber Seiya". Dije con aburrimiento y él rió hastiado.

"Quiero que me digas, que tanto saber de mi". Aclaró firmemente, pero sin levantar la voz.

"¿Para que? No es como si realmente me interesara ese pasado lleno de dramas románticos, patéticas desilusiones y mentiras". Dije harta. Y es cierto, ni siquiera me importa su pasado. "¿Sabes porque te veo raro desde esta tarde? Porque se me hacía imposible de creer esa historia. Porque tu no eres ese hombre que Diamante me describió". Confesé y él me vio fijamente. Puedo jurar que hasta sorprendido.

"¿Qué…tipo de hombre?". Preguntó con cautela y yo lo ví con burla.

"Un hombre tontamente enamorado. Cegado por una mujer que fue capaz de engañarlo en sus propias narices sin que se diera cuenta; un perdedor incapaz de superar ese pasado". Dije finalmente y él pasó saliva.

"¿Por qué se te hace imposible de creer que yo no puedo ser ese hombre?". Preguntó vacilante y yo sonreí sinceramente.

"Porque si realmente lo fuiste…quiere decir que el hombre que me chocó el automóvil, con quien hice el amor ayer en la noche y quien me acaba de defender, es una mentira". Bajó la mirada con pesadez y negó.

"No entiendes". Susurró y yo sonreí de lado.

"Si lo hago". Sonrió de manera burlona y me vio.

"¿Me vas a decir que comprendes lo que yo siento?". Asentí sin vacilar y él rió. "¿Realmente crees que creeré que tu pasaste por algo similar?". Preguntó incrédulo.

"No similar…pero si tengo un pasado que me seguirá por siempre". Frunció el entrecejo y yo sonreí. "Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes como crees". Dije y él rió.

"Ahora me dirás que tu realmente eres una mujer noble, cariñosa y tierna. Me contarás una historia rosa que tendrá un final trágico y que por eso eres fría, arrogante y despreocupada". Sonreí y él poco a poco borró su sonrisa.

"Sin embargo…lo único que nos diferencia…". Caminé directamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola. "…es que yo fui capaz de enfrentar mi pasado". Caminó hacia mi, deteniéndose y viéndome profundamente.

"Quizás es tarde". Dijo suavemente y yo sonreí.

"Nunca para mí. ¿Para ti sí?". Dije viéndola con complicidad y por primera vez desde que llegó al departamento, me sonrió sinceramente.

"¿Por qué?". Lo vi confundida y él sonrió. "Pudiste haber usado eso contra mi en una pelea o…simplemente echármelo en cara". Dijo confundido y yo le sonreí.

"Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, no soy tan ruin". Respondí. "Además, ambos estamos unidos indirectamente por el pasado"

"¿Puedo saber…?"

"No hoy. Quizás otro día". Dije con cansancio.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil esto?". Preguntó viéndome distraído.

"Porque hay secretos que nunca deben ser revelados". Murmuré. "Y nosotros somos parte de esos secretos". Finalicé viéndolo profundamente. Ambos nos vimos fijamente y sonreímos un poco.

Se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi mejilla con suavidad y yo cerré los ojos. Ternura. Eso es exactamente lo que sentí. Abrí los ojos y asentí a Seiya, quien sonrió de lado y salió del departamento.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia mi recámara, apagando todas las luces a mi paso. Me acosté en la cama, sin siquiera quitarme la ropa y cambiarme. Me siento muy cansada. Extrañamente, lo único que me hace sentir mejor es que veo que tengo posibilidades de conocer al hombre perfecto. Después de todo, me gusta el Seiya Kou frío y estoy segura que aquel hombre dentro de él, es todo lo contrario.

-

-

-

_¡HoLa!_

_Primero quiero decir que este capítulo no me gusto mucho…hay algo que no me convenció ¬¬ Así que no me sentiré mal si ustedes creen que es un asco u.u ¡Pero no sean malitas y me digan tan feo eh! Jajaja._

_Lo prometido es deuda después de tantos capítulos sin responder reviews ;) Mil gracias a todas ustedes. Y pues, ya que andamos en estos… jeje, ya casi le pegamos a los 300 reviews, ¿Me ayudan a llegar a ellos n.n?_

_¡Contestación a los reviews!_

**Sashenka18:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero no decepcionarte con este. Pues la relación Yaten/Serena Haruka/Serena, aún le falta algo…al menos la segunda, tenemos la certeza de que ahora menos le hará caso, aunque no subestimemos a Haruka x3

**Resu!:** ¡Hola! Resuri…no puedo creer que te vaya a escribir 10 líneas de puro parloteo jajaja. Pues primero quiero agradecerte todo el apoyyo, la paciencia y el cariño que me tienes. Eres una excelente amiga y por eso te dedique el capítulo en parte :) Además, es bueno conocer a las ex novias de tu novio. Sé que tu fuiste alguien importante en la vida de Seiya, pero debes comenzar a comprender que ahora que él y yo estamos juntos…pues debes resignarte a la idea de que lo de ustedes se acabo. Finito. Caput!. Ahora, quisiera saber, ¿Por qué te sentiste tan identificada con Serena? Seiya aquí a mi lado dice que es una manera de llamar su atención y que se siente mal de que tu aún no asimiles su ruptura. ¿Sabes? Tengo un excelente psiquiatra que puede ayudarte…a mi me ayudo cuando rompí mi relación con Yaten, puede ayudarte a ti también. Aunque…Seiya es difícil de olvidar, ¿sabes? Pero se que lo lograrás! Bueno Resu…creo que es tiempo de contestar los demás reviews. Ojalá que te conformes con estos…mm…no se cuantos renglones jaja, pero ojalá que estes feliz ;) Bueno, muchas graicas por los reviews y el apoyo, como te dije, eres alguien importante para mi. Eres una gran amiga n.n Nos vemos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, después de todo… tu sabes por todo lo que pase para poder terminarlo jajaja. Nos vemos al ratito en el msn. Bye.

**Nanamy Kou**: Jajaja, muchas gracias por el review n.n Pues aun quedan varios capitulos y como sabes, a mi me encanta darle giro a las historias, asi que hay que prepararnos, que soy muy sorprendente O.O te mando un saludote enorme n.n

**SeiyaySerenity22**: ¡Hola! ¿Te llego mi PM? Ojalá que si, si no, me avisas y te mando la dirección correcta, de todas formas pondré al final el link de nuevo ;) Muchas gracias por expresarte asi del fic y de mi. Se agradece enormemente el cariño y la pasion por la historia.

**Emi Black Poe: **¡Emi! Eres subnormal. ¿Cómo crees que las matematicas son divertidas? T.T Lo dices porque eres una maldita prodigio ¬¬ Pero bueno, me encanta que aun me sigas dejando review sabiendo que tienes la agenda apretadisima n.n Pero ahí se ve que me quieres jajaja. Mil gracias por todo Emi. Proximo capi para ti :)

**Sra. Kou**: Diamante no volverá a salir. Lo mencionaremos una que otra vez, pero no lo volverá a hacer n.n Quizas y si me pega la inspiración, al final del fic… aunque no es seguro. Muchas gracias por el review :D

**Kirly-san**: Primero gracias por el apoto y las palabras. Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia entre esos dos. También tomaré en cuenta tu consejo y me pondré a estudiar con ganas :) Muchas gracias por el review

**PrincessTsukino Kou:** Bueno, pues gracias por tus palabras. Se agradecen enormemente. Bueno, actualicé a mitad de semana y con un exámen importante mañana. Jajaja me desvelo! Bueno, gracias por el review y también yo quise pone a un diamante diferente aquí, no al tipico arrogante feo. Jajaja. Gracias!

**Karenina:** Gracias por los buenos deseos y las buenas palabras hacia el fic. Jajaja de hecho, yo adoro la palabra mierda, aunque aquí en México la usen para algo feo o insultar. Pero me vale y la digo n.n Jajaja. Pues Diamante si amaba y ama a Serena, lastima que ella ya no. El amor es muy frágil…asi que no hay mujer que espere mil años ni hombre que sea fiel esos años…o no se como diablos va el dicho O.O pero es raro T.T Gracias por el review!!

**Meiko-sama**: Bueno, te mandé un mail. No sé si lo recibiste ya que no recibí contestación. Pero por si las dudas: soy una pésima Beta Reader. De por si en este capitulo cometi mas faltas que un jugador en pleno partido (o.o?) El punto es que puedo recomendarte a una buena Beta, es lo maximo. Gracias por leerme y dejar reviews, me a gusto que el fic sifa siendo de tu agrado.

**Tsuki Ai Kou**: ¡Tsuki! Hola! Jejeje, pues este asunto de Seiya seguirá de largo para el próximo capitulo y te contaré un secreto ;) capítulo 14, lemmon! Ya lo decidi n.n Así que espero que me acompañes eh. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :) Por cierto…¿para cuando actualizas mi historia favorita eh? Quiero saber si habra escenita candente entre sere y seiya. El final nos dejo queriendo más n.n Hatsa luego n.n

**Monval1101:** Bueno, el final yo no lo veo cerca. Aunque quizás me equivoque…pero no le pongo mas de 25 capitulos. Una vez que yo traspase los 25 capitulos en algun fic…jajaja creo que me retiraría. No me creo capaz de sostener una historia tan larga. Además, como podrás notar…el fic avanza rápido :) gracias por el review n.n

**a-grench:** Yo también espero que la escuela me deje actualizar pronto. Realmente esta es mi historia de historias y no quiero dejarla abandonada mucho tiempo. Pero hare todo lo posible por cumplirles. Muchas gracias por el review y tu apoyo ;) ten por seguro que se viene lo mejor del fic…drama y pasión!! Y celos muahaha.

**laura:** Muchas gracias por animarte a leer el fic y a dejar review. Ten por seguro que se agradecen los comentarios y las buenas palabras; se agrade con todo el corazón. Gracias n.n

**BruhE:** Sip, Hotaru se murió. No me creía capaz de meter tanto personaje junto, ya que solo esta narrado desde 6 perspetivas, asi que seria todo un caos para mi al escribir, para ustedes al leer y para ellos al leer los guiones. Gracias por el review!

**Mamoru Chiba:** Primero, respeto muchísimo la opinión de todos los lectores. Yo soy una lectora. Sin embargo, jamás me he atrevido a insultar algun fic ni a poner algo como lo que tu pusiste en un review. Esto que lees, es un "Fanfic". O sea, una historia hecha por fans…para fans. Si no te gusta la historia, tienes todo el derecho de no volver a leerla. Pero no lo tienes al insultar sin un argumento y únicamente valiendote con la excusa de que el final de la serie/manga es totalmente diferente. Creo que en el summary dice UA. No te agradezco el review, ya que no conozco a nadie capaz de agradecer a alguien que no sabe distinguir entre un fanfic y la historia original. Si quieres leer Serena/Darien, buscalas especificadas, pero no me flammees.

**3rill Cullen**: Dedicado a ti n.n Ya vez…te lo dedique, asi que cumples tu promesa eh n.n Jajaja muchas gracias por todo. Por ser mi amiga, por ser mi lectora, por alentarme y entretenerme…soy la saltamontes jajaja. Y gracias por pelearte conmigo por la cancion Flores Amarillas de floricienta. Gracias!

**SweetAngela**: Jajaja te conteste. Y me tarde millones de años en subir historia! No vuelvo a tardarme tanto en contestar n.n Recé mucho por ti para que me tuvieras paciencia ajaja. Gracias por todo Angelita n.n Y pues, tienes razón respecto a lo de Diamante /Serena, el poder femenino esta en el aire. ¡Aleluya! Jajaja. Gracias por todo!

**Elenita-Kinomoto**: Bienvenida al fic. Muchas gracias por tu opnion. Pues espero que este capitulo te guste y te animes a dejar review n.n Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y a mi también me encanta Yaten. Jajaja arriba la femme fatale!

**María e:** ¡Si! Se que todos pensaban que Diamante y Hotaru eran pareja…yo también pensaba dejarlo así, pero se me hizo super predecible, asi que mejor le cambie ;) Ojala que te haya gustado n.n Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad se te agradece n.n Gracias!!

**Isabella Kou**: Hola! Pues…yo no creo redactar bien jejeje. Mas bien, creo tener una mente muy creativa para imaginar escenarios y personajes. Dialogos. Tu también puedes escribir, solamente ocupas algo que decir o que quieras plasmar. Luego pondré un topic en el foro dando algunos "consejos" xP Jaja, gracias por todo!

**Serenity Kou**: ¡Bienvenida de regreso Serenity! No sabes el gusto que nos da tenerte de regreso. Sabes que eres muy querida por aquí y que Cruithne te llama a gritos jajaja. Muchas gracias por haberte pasado por aquí y dejar tu valiosa opinión; para mi siempre serás mi modelo, así que cuando recibo tus reviews o tus opiniones, me siento como Micky en Disney jajaja. Muchas gracias n.n

**Serena Ryuuzaki**: ¡Bienvenida al fic! Me da tanto gusto el que el fic te haya conquistado tanto como para dejar review. No sabes el placer que da leer comentarios como el tuyo; ojalá que todos los que leen, dejaran comentarios, jejeje pero bueno…me da gusto al menos leer los que tienen tiempo libre y dejan opinión. Gracias por el review y bueno, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo n.n Bye.

**Jesi:** Gracias por tus palabras y el review. Me da tanto gusto que el fic te siga gustando n.n Mil gracias por cada palabra…me siento muy contenta. Te mando un saludo enorme y grandote, deseante lo mejor y agradeciendote con el alma el apoyo y las palabras tan lindas.

**Sailor Star Fighter**: ¡Me encanta el nick! Es como…estar hablando con Seiya o.o Jajaja olvidalo. Muchas gracias por dejar review, ten por seguro que a mi también me gusta. Abajito pongo el link del foro, asi que puedes entrar mas fácil n.n Hasta luego y gracias.

**Elis Kou: **Pues en el proximo capitulo veremos que hace Seiya, si se encierra en su pasado y sigue tratando mal a Serena, o ya se pone en paz y comienza a conocerla mas a fondo. Jejeje, suertuda, alcanzaste a entrar a los reviews n.n Muchas gracias. Ojala el apitulo te guste ;)

**REVIEW ESPECIAL: Elsa Rosales García: **Gracias por leer Infidelidad. Me da gusto que te haya gustado mucho y hayas dejado tu opinión. Se te agradece. Como ya se termino ese fic, pues te contesto aquí ;) Ojala lo leas n.n

_Jajaja tardé más de media hora con los reviews…me duele las pompas O.O Bueno, muchos siguen preguntando que onda con el Foro, bueno…creo que nos faltan unos cuantos Post para tener más de 1000, imaginense como estamos. Felices…emocionadas…Chiveadas n.n Encantadas!_

_El link del FORO:_

_http:// www. fanfiction. net/ forum/ ElDestinodeunaEstrella /32328/_

_Solo quiten los espacios, ya que Fanfiction no deja poner direcciones xP Les mando un saludo enorme y gracias a todos por leer! Bye._

**VkM**

**P.D: **Pincha GO y te respondo cualquier cosa que quieras saber de este fic o de cualquiera de los míos. Lo juro.


	13. Rivalidad

**Summary: **Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

-

**Dedicado a: **Emi, Karenina y María :)

-

**Capítulo XIII**

**-**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Me…siento…cansado.

Con toda la lentitud del mundo abrí los ojos, cerrándolos rápido y apretándolos con fuerza. Los volví a abrir y bostece con pereza. ¿Dónde estoy? Me senté poco a poco y me tape el rostro con ambas manos. Tengo sed. Me quité ambas manos de la cara, viendo alrededor y con un suspiro me puse de pie. Estoy en el departamento de Darien, pero, ¿Y Darien? Quizás sigue dormido.

Caminé con pesadez hacia la cocina, sacando el agua fría del refrigerador y sirviéndome en un vaso. La bebí de prisa, sintiendo como mi cuerpo lo agradecía enormemente. Elevé la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba sobre el refrigerador; ya casi es mediodía. Moví la lengua y la sentí rasposa, por lo que tomé otro poco de agua. Odio este tipo de resaca. Me recargué en la pared de la cocina, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

No puedo creer el ridículo que hice anoche. Muchas personas dicen que cuando se bebe demasiado, al día siguiente no recuerda nada. Mentirosos. Yo recuerdo perfectamente haber cometido estupidez tras estupidez. Lo que no sé, es como llegué de regreso al departamento de Darien; quizás entre él y ese sujeto de ayer me trajeron. Ese tipo…si no mal recuerdo, es el amigo de Michiru.

Maldición, Michiru.

Caminé hacia la sala de nuevo, tomando mi celular. Tengo varias llamadas de ella, seguramente toda la noche debe haberme llamado. Quizás si le llamo a su celular, me conteste, dudo mucho que a estas horas esté en su casa. Marqué el número de celular y esperé…pero no contestó. Caminé despacio hacia el baño, abriendo el grifo del agua y mojando mi rostro de inmediato. Lo sequé y me vi al espejo. No me veo tan mal; al menos esta vez no traigo ojeras. Me pasé las manos por el cabello, intentando que se viera un poco más decente y sonreí. Necesito una ducha urgente.

Salí a la sala de nuevo, tomando mi chaqueta y saliendo del departamento de Darien. Más tarde le llamo para ver como esta. Cerré la puerta del departamento y me fui directamente hacia el elevador, pero antes de entrar, volteé hacia las escaleras.

"Buenos días". Saludé con una sonrisa de lado.

"Buenos días". Contestó secamente sin detenerse.

Vi el elevador y la vi a ella. Nuevamente el elevador…y a ella. Antes de volver a pensarlo, corrí tras ella, deteniéndola por el brazo y sintiendo como se soltaba con fuerza.

"¿Qué quieres?". Preguntó viéndome con dureza. "¿No crees que ya he tenido suficiente de ti?". Me echó en cara y yo me tallé el cuello.

"Sé que debes pensar que soy el mayor cretino del universo". Dije y ella me vio con ambas cejas levantadas. "Pero…no era mi intención gritarte ni tampoco, bueno…".

"¿Intentar violarme?". Preguntó con burla pero sin sonreír.

"Si lo dices así suena muy feo". Dije viéndola con firmeza. "Además…estaba ebrio". Me excuse y ella frunció el ceño. Cuando lo hace, su nariz se arruga de una manera encantadora.

"Esa no es excusa". Aclaró y yo suspiré con fuerza.

"¿Y que quieres que te diga?". Dije exasperado. Ya le pedí disculpas…bueno, no tan directas, pero a mi me lo parecieron. "Me pasé de copas, me enfurecí porque Darien comenzó a hablar de ti como la octava maravilla del mundo…prácticamente le falto planear la boda entre ustedes dos". Dije apretando los puños y ella sonrió.

"Pero da la casualidad que Darien no armó un escándalo vergonzoso en mi departamento". Rodé los ojos. ¿Realmente ese es su enojo?

"Esta bien, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Ya te dije que estaba ebrio…no puedo creer que no entiendas eso. Se me hizo fácil tocar a tu puerta y hablarte. Por si no lo sabías, el alcohol te brinda doble valor". Aclaré con una sonrisa de lado. Ella suspiró y negó.

"A ti te brindó estupidez". Contestó antes de darse vuelta y seguir caminando hacia su departamento.

No entiendo como puedo seguir insistiendo con ella. Ni siquiera me toma en serio. Sé que ayer hice mal…de hecho hice muy mal. Pero es que no podía aceptar la idea de que ella y Darien tuvieran algo, para después ir a verla y encontrarla con otro tipo en su departamento. Además…ella me hizo enfurecer con sus comentarios. Si de por sí estaba furioso, todas sus palabritas me hicieron enfurecer aún más. Nunca la hubiera hecho mía a la fuerza; quizás si la hubiera besado a la fuerza, pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo, ya que ella realmente se resistió.

"Te propongo algo". Dije de repente con una sonrisa y ella me vio inexpresiva.

"Si pretendes que te perdone, te invite a pasar a mi departamento para que te duches y…"

"Claro que no". Aunque no es tan mala idea. "Lo que quiero proponerte es que comencemos de nuevo". Dije con simpleza y ella se cruzó de brazos, viéndome fijamente.

"¿Pretendes que seamos amigos?". Dijo y sonrió con burla. "La resaca te afecta el cerebro". Comentó riendo y yo suspiré.

"En serio, Serena. Me conformo con poder saludarte y que tu me respondas sonriendo". Ja, eso se escuchó demasiado cursi. Ojala que ella no lo haya tomado así, si no mi reputación se irá al infierno.

Se quedó callada y cruzada de brazos. Debe de estar pensando realmente si estoy siendo sincero o no. ¿La verdad? Por el momento me conformaré con ser solo su amigo. Después…haré todo lo posible por conquistarla; solo necesito que ella me acepte y me tenga confianza. Si ella me tiene confianza, lo demás es muy fácil de lograr.

"De acuerdo". Dijo de pronto bajando sus manos y sonriendo con un poco de desconfianza.

"¿Sería mucho pedir un abrazo de reconciliación?". Frunció el ceño y yo levante ambas manos con inocencia. "Esta bien, esta bien…me basta con que ahora seamos amigos". Dije y ella suspiró antes de mirar su reloj.

"Lamento no quedarme a platicar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer". Se excusó y yo asentí. "Por cierto, Michiru fue quien te ayudo a llegar al departamento de Darien anoche. Supongo que ni debes recordarlo". ¿Michiru qué? Diablos. Asentí distraído mientras la veía alejarse y en cuanto cerró la puerta, sonreí.

¡Lo sabia!

Debí de haberme comportado de esta manera amable desde el inicio. A pesar de ser una mujer diferente en mucho, dentro es igual que todas; con un poco de amabilidad ya son capaces de dar todo. ¿Serena será de esas? No lo creo. Bajé las escaleras con una sonrisa de lado y subí a mi auto. Debo pensar que le diré a Michiru, seguramente debe querer matarme y no la culpo.

Quizás tengo suerte y no me dirá nada. De solo pensar en esa posibilidad me siento un auténtico imbécil. Obviamente querrá matarme no solo por no haberla llamado, si no por haberla dejado plantada para su concierto o recital…no se qué. Pensará que mi dichoso cambió se fue al diablo. Pero es que escuchar a Darien hablar de ella y después verla con ese tipo en su departamento…simplemente no lo pensé mucho para olvidar aquella tontería de olvidarla. Pero ahora que somos amigos, creo imposible cumplir mi palabra.

Llegué a mi departamento directamente y me fui a mi recámara, de hecho al baño. Apesto. En cuanto terminé me enrollé una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salí del baño justo cuando la puerta principal se abría. Me fui al armario y comencé a sacar ropa, escuchando como alguien se dirigía hacia aquí.

"No pensé encontrarte aquí". Fue lo primero que escuché decir a Michiru después de un par de minutos.

"Es mi casa, ¿Dónde más podría estar?". Dije mientras cerraba el armario y caminaba directo a la cama.

"No lo sé…en el departamento de Serena Tsukino, tal vez". Dijo con furia y yo suspiré antes de verla por primera vez en el día. No pienso permitir que esta pelea me arruiné mi excelente comienzo de día.

"No digas tonterías". Dije mientras le daba la espalda y tomaba mi ropa interior, comenzando a ponérmela.

"¿Tonterías?". Repitió caminando hacia mí y poniéndose enfrente. "¡No son tonterías Haruka!". Gritó apretando las manos a sus costados. "Me prometiste ir conmigo anoche a ese concierto y…"

"¿Es por eso?". Pregunté irritado y subiéndome los pantalones bruscamente. "Ay Michiru…realmente pensé que estarías furiosa por otra cosa, no por estas estupideces". Dije tomando mi camisa.

La vi parpadear varias veces y sé que cuando lo hace, es porque esta evitando llorar. Esto es lo último que me faltaba. No quería hacerla llorar, de hecho no es mi culpa que este sensible.

"Michiru…lo lamento". Dije pasando mi mano por el cabello y acercándome a ella.

"No lo haces". Dijo con la voz aguda y yo suspiré mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

"Lo lamento". Me disculpe nuevamente y ella simplemente suspiró. "No era mi intención dejarte plantada, tampoco lo fue el no llamarte para avisarte donde estaba. De verdad discúlpame". Dije con una sonrisa de lado y ella me correspondió.

"¿No me vas a decir que estabas haciendo en su departamento, verdad?". Murmuró y yo apreté las mandíbulas.

"Es una historia larga…y aburrida. Luego te la contaré". Mentí y ella asintió lentamente. Bueno, al menos ya no esta gritando ni llorando.

Esta es una de las mejores maneras de iniciar el día. Lejanamente estoy escuchando a Michiru hablar acerca de un programa en televisión o no se qué, pero dudo que sea más interesante que lo que estoy pensando. Resumiendo, Michiru no me armó un escándalo como siempre…Serena y yo estamos en paz y no tengo resaca. Vaya… ¿Qué he hecho para tener tanta suerte?

Solo espero que me dure para esta noche y me ayude a ganar la carrera.

**-**

**Taiki Kou**

Dejé la carpeta de mi siguiente caso sobre el escritorio y me recargué en la silla. Llevó toda la mañana intentando obtener una buena táctica de ganar este caso, pero ninguna logra convencerme. Si tan solo pudiera concentrarme en mi trabajo y no en Serena…y Seiya.

¿Realmente mi propio hermano me mintió?

Ayer estuve a punto de ir a su departamento, prácticamente cuando estuvieran los dos ahí…pero no me atreví. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que reclamarle? ¿El sentirse atraído a la mujer que esta poniendo en riesgo mi matrimonio? Sería una estupidez de mi parte.

Mi hermano es libre, ella es libre. Yo no. Me quité los lentes y los dejé sobre el escritorio, tallándome el punte de la nariz con cansancio. Cerré los ojos un instante, intentando detener el cansancio que sentía y no dormirme en este instante. Todo este asunto me esta absorbiendo demasiado. Quizás debería hablar con Seiya hoy mismo y saber que exactamente lo que esta sucediendo. No creo soportar más esta intriga. Me puse de pie y tomé el saco de la silla, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Señor Kou". Me sorprendí cuando vi como mi secretaria casi tropieza conmigo. "¿Piensa salir?". Preguntó confundida y yo suspiré.

"Tengo que arreglar un asunto personal. ¿Sucede algo?". Frunció el ceño de una manera severa. Como siempre lo hace siempre que tenemos a algún cliente no muy inocente.

"Es que lo buscan, señor". Dijo en voz baja y giré la mirada.

¿Es una señal acaso? Sonreí de manera inconsciente y caminé hasta Serena, quien se levantó de inmediato con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hace varios días que no le había visto una sonrisa así. Jamás me cansaría de verla. Sin embargo…hoy no puedo negar que se ve hermosa. Jamás la había visto tan arreglada ni tan perfecta. Quizás tenga que hacer algo importante. Sea lo que sea, se ve increíble.

"Serena…que sorpresa tenerte aquí nuevamente". Estreché mi mano con la de ella, sintiendo la sedosidad que ella siempre brindaba.

"Esperaba poder hablar contigo, pero veo que vas de salida". Dijo soltándome y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello brillara aún más.

"No te preocupes, mi asunto puede esperar". Dije de inmediato y le di el paso hacia mi oficina. "No me pases llamadas de nadie Lucy". Le indiqué a mi secretaria antes de entrar al despacho y cerrar.

Caminé hasta mi escritorio, quitándome el saco de nuevo y dejándolo sobre mi silla. Siento la mirada de Serena sobre mí, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de mis movimientos. ¿Estoy nervioso? Ya no soy un adolescente como para estar sintiendo este tipo de cosas. Me aclaré la garganta y me senté frente a ella, sonriéndole.

"¿A que debo tu visita?". Comencé para quitar el silencio que nos acompañaba y ella dejo su bolsa en la silla de al lado.

"Necesito que me respondas una duda". Comenzó y se cruzó de piernas. "¿Qué sucede cuando un matrimonio no funciona?". Fruncí el entrecejo confundido.

"¿A que te refieres?". Pregunté y ella suspiró.

"Un matrimonio que no funciona, usualmente se va por la opción más fácil que es el divorcio, ¿Cierto?". Asentí y ella sonrió complacida. "Lo que yo quiero saber es… ¿Qué pasa con aquel motivo que llevo al divorcio?". Sonrió de manera misteriosa y se recargó en la silla, esperando.

El motivo.

"Pues…hay diferentes motivos que llevan al divorcio. Pero debes de referirte en específico a un, ¿Adulterio?". Ella sonrió y yo le correspondí de lado. Hay algo que no me esta gustando de esto. "Legalmente, la tercera persona en cuestión no tiene ninguna pena. Aquí solo implica a los dos conyugues". Respondí y ella arqueó una ceja.

"Quiere decir que estoy libre de pecado". Dijo de pronto y yo la vi fijamente. ¿Esta diciendo que ella es…la tercera en un matrimonio? "Dime Taiki, ¿Cómo va todo con tu esposa?". Preguntó con inocencia o al menos es lo que puedo ver.

"Seguimos separados". Contesté de inmediato y ella asintió comprensiva. ¿Realmente ella es el motivo de la ruptura de algún matrimonio?

"Lo lamento". Dijo y suspiró. "Supongo que ya debes estar pensando en como arreglar sus diferencias, ¿No?". Negué y ella arqueó ambas cejas con sorpresa. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y no pude evitar que mi mirada fugazmente notara el tentador escote que llevaba.

"A-Amy y yo…aun no hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo". Informé y ella asintió.

"¿Quieres que te de un consejo?". La vi, pero no asentí. "Reconcíliate con tu esposa". Sentenció y yo sonreí.

"No es tan fácil". Dije mientras me ponía de pie y me cruzaba de brazos.

"Lo es…cuando realmente se quieren arreglar las cosas". Nuevamente vi esa sonrisa misteriosa y me descruce de brazos.

"¿Qué intentas decirme?"

Se puso de pie con lentitud, permitiéndome ver aquellas piernas largas y torneadas. Camino hacia la pequeña estantería de recuerdos que tenía en el despacho y tomó un gatito de cristal. Sus dedos lo delinearon con cuidado y una disimulada sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

"Me gusta el peligro". Murmuró con la vista sobre la figura de cristal.

¿Esto es real o es un sueño?

"¿A ti no Taiki?". Preguntó y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

Azules claros. Como si el cielo se reflejara en ellos todo el tiempo. Dejó la figura sobre la estantería y caminó hacia mí con tanta seguridad que por un instante me sorprendió. Prácticamente yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios. Esta situación es irreal. Quedó a una distancia comprometedora y sonrió con sensualidad antes de ponerse de puntillas y besar mi mejilla.

Se separó y tomó mi corbata con suavidad, viéndome fijamente y sin poder evitarlo más, me incliné totalmente hacia ella, presionando mis labios sobre los de ella. Mis manos la tomaron del cuello con cuidado mientras mi boca se movía sobre sus labios con suavidad. Pero en cuanto sentí que ella no me estaba respondiendo, me separé un poco, viendo sus ojos clavados en mí. ¿Qué diablos hice? Me separé de ella y en ese instante sentí como me jalaba por la corbata hasta apoderarse de mis labios.

Un beso intenso. Jamás había sentido una sensación como esta recorrer mis venas. Mis labios cosquillean mientras siento como sus labios se posesionan de mi boca, logrando que mis manos bajen hasta su cintura. La tomé delicadamente y ella sonrió dentro del beso, deslizando su lengua sobre mis labios y luego sobre mi propia lengua. Sentí como si algo se agitara violentamente en mi estómago y no pude evitar ahogar un gemido dentro del beso. Sin embargo, de repente ya no la sentí junto a mí. Abrí los ojos y vi como Serena se limpiaba el labio inferior mientras me veía con una sonrisa antes de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia mí y besarme con más intensidad que hace unos momentos.

Sin embargo me separé de ella cuando sentí un golpe sobre mi hombro y noté que ella me sonreía normalmente. Sentí otro golpe en mi hombro y me desperté.

"¿Q-Que?".

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y vi el rostro preocupado de Amy junto a mí. Mi secretaría estaba detrás de ella y con una expresión preocupada. Parpadeé varias veces para enfocarlas bien y me enderecé en la silla con pereza.

"¿Fue un sueño?". Murmuré en voz alta.

"¿Qué dices Tai?". Preguntó Amy preocupada y levanté la mirada al ver como ella me tomaba de ambos lados de la cara.

"Nada. ¿Qué…que haces aquí Amy?". Pregunté aclarándome la garganta y noté la mirada que ella y mi secretaria intercambiaban.

"Venía para invitarte a comer pero…te vi dormido y quise despertarte pero no lo hacías por más que te llamaba". No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué todo me esta saliendo mal últimamente?

"Lo lamento. Es solo que tuve una mala noche". Confesé sonriéndole y ella me correspondió.

"Ya veo. Entonces quizás quieras irte a descansar, podemos comer otro día". Negué ante eso y me puse de pie lentamente.

"Quisiera hablar contigo Amy, así que vamos". Dije con tranquilidad y ella asintió encantada.

Tomé mi saco de la silla y salí del despacho detrás de mi esposa. Un sueño. Todo fue un sueño. Al salir, giré la mirada hacia el sofá de espera y me decepcioné al verlo vació. ¿Cómo puede un sueño ser tan tremendamente apasionante?

Suspiré pesadamente antes de caminar hacia mi auto. Un sueño…

Un increíble y fantástico sueño.

**-**

**Darien Chiba POV**

Abrí el departamento con esfuerzo para que las carpetas no cayeran al suelo. Parece que la doctora Mizuno ya regresó de sus cortas vacaciones y viene dispuesta a trabajar horas extra. Ella me suplirá esta tarde. Dejé todos los expedientes sobre la mesa del comedor y me asomé al pasillo, encontrando solo silencio; Haruka y se fue. Me hubiera encantado saber que clase de excusa le daría a Michiru.

Me quité los lentes negros del rostro y los lancé al sofá, suspirando y estirando mis brazos con pereza. Caminé a la cocina para tomar algo de agua, pero en ese momento escuché el timbre. ¿Quién podrá ser? Dudo mucho que sea Serena…de hecho, dudo mucho que venga a tocar a mi puerta durante algún tiempo. Cometí muchas tonterías ayer.

"Michiru". Me sorprendí al verla con una frágil sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo Darien?". Preguntó y yo asentí, dejándola pasar dentro del departamento.

Mientras ella se iba directo a la sala, yo me fui a la cocina para servir dos vasos de agua. El calor esta terrible en estos días. Regresé a la sala y le extendí un vaso que ella aceptó gustosa.

"Yo…quiero saber algo". Comenzó ella y yo asentí, dejando de beber. "Ayer en la noche, cuando vine por Haruka… ¿Por qué estaba en casa de Serena Tsukino?"

Dios. ¿No pudo preguntar otra cosa menos difícil? ¿Qué se supone que debo contestarle? No puedo decirle la verdad. Haruka idiota. Suspiré y me recargué en el sofá, viendo a una de las mujeres más maravillosas del mundo, sufriendo por un tipo que no la merecía. Y me importa un carajo que ese tipo sea mi mejor amigo, eso no le quita lo imbécil.

"¿Le preguntaste a Haruka?". Quizás si le doy la vuelta a su pregunta, deje de pensar en ello. Asintió y suspiró.

"Me dijo que…era una historia larga y aburrida, pero no le creo". Bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos en puños sobre su vestido. "Hay algo en su mirada. Algo que no me gusta y que siento que lo esta cambiando; no se que es, pero tampoco me atrevo a enfrentarlo directamente porque tengo miedo Darien". Levantó la mirada y noté que sus ojos estaban totalmente empañados. "No quiero perderlo. No ahora que…". Su voz se quebró y se limpió la traicionera lágrima que había resbalado por su ojo. "¿Me esta engañando?". Preguntó en un susurro temeroso y yo negué.

"No lo sé Michiru". Respondí y ella se tapó el rostro con una mano.

Cuando uno tiene la profesión que yo tengo, debe aprender a que la verdad es mucho mejor que la mentira. No se puede vivir con una mentira, mucho menos en el estado en que esta Michiru. Pero eso no significa que sea yo quien le revele lo que esta sucediendo entre Haruka, Serena y yo.

"Darien por favor…". Murmuró aún con el rostro agachado. "Te lo ruego, si sabes algo…dímelo. No quiero ser la típica tonta que es engañada y no lo sabe. No me tengas lástima por mi estado, solo…solo dime la verdad. Tu eres médico, sabes que la verdad es mejor que una mentira". Cerré los ojos cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí y noté la desesperación en la que estaba.

Creo que ya no hay de otra. Soy el mejor amigo de Haruka. Pero también soy amigo de Michiru y no quiero verla sufrir. Mi padre me enseño que a una mujer siempre y a pesar de todo, se le debe de tener un respeto. Si Haruka no se lo da a Michiru, pienso dárselo yo.

"Sí". Susurré lentamente y ella parpadeó confundida.

"Sí, ¿Qué?". Preguntó con un hilo de voz y yo apreté la mandíbula.

"Haruka no esta siendo sincero contigo". Confesé y ella cerró los ojos, dejando escapar más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Me puse de pie y me senté junto a ella, tomando una de sus manos y elevando su rostro. ¿Por qué Haruka no puede comprender que tiene a una mujer excepcional junto a él? Le sacudí la mano y ella se limpió el rostro con la mano, pasando saliva con esfuerzo.

"¿Es ella? ¿Serena Tsukino?". Negué y ella sonrió con tristeza.

"Entonces sigo sin entender que hacía anoche en su departamento". Comentó y yo suspiré. No pienso contestar a eso, si lo hago, terminaría de hundirla.

"Debes hablar con él, Michiru. Su relación esta teniendo una mala etapa y tu…". Me detuve al ver como ella me veía con una sonrisa rota.

"Yo me estoy muriendo. Dilo Darien, quizás así lo te lo creas". Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la abracé.

Creo que Michiru siempre será para mí, la mujer con la que pude haber sido muy feliz. Si la vida no nos hubiera jugado esta mala pasada, tal vez yo no estaría encandilado por una mujer prácticamente inalcanzable y Michiru no estaría sufriendo como lo hace ahora. Pero la vida no siempre es justa y nos hace pasar por momentos que no queremos. Momentos que quedan grabados a fuego en nuestra mente.

Cuando la sentí calmarse, se separó de mí y me sonrió. Aquella sonrisa suave y delicada que años atrás me conquistó. Hoy solamente me inspira un cariño inmenso y calidez.

"A veces, imagino que hubiera pasado si me hubiese enamorado de ti Darien". Comentó de pronto y yo sonreí.

"Que en estos momentos, estaríamos en alguna isla desierta, pasando una vacaciones de ensueño". Bromeé y ella rió suavemente, tomando un poco de agua.

Nos quedamos callados. No sé que debo hacer ni que decir para que se sienta mejor. ¿Por qué? Porque siendo sincero, yo tampoco he podido resistir la tentación que representa Serena en la vida de cualquier hombre. Cualquier cosa cambia siempre que ella aparece o que hablamos, como si su misión en el mundo fuese transformar la vida de las personas que se cruzan en su camino.

Me pregunto si me odiará después de lo sucedido ayer. La besé. Y bueno, aunque ella no me correspondió, puedo adivinar que debe cuando lo hace, sus besos deben ser totalmente apasionantes. No debí de haber bebido tanto. ¿O sí? Diablos, se que estando sobrio no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera estando con dos sentidos. Quizás debería hablar con ella y disculparme; dejar las cosas en claro de una vez y saber si tengo oportunidad o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

"Darien". Me giré con le lentitud a ver a Michiru, quien me veía con seriedad. "¿Crees que deba decirle?". Preguntó dudosa y yo asentí sin pensarlo.

"La verdad ante todo Michi". Aconsejé y ella suspiró pesadamente.

Se que no es fácil, pero también sé que una vez que lo haga…Haruka entenderá y razonará su situación. Cruelmente hablando, se quitaría del camino de Serena y me dejaría el paso libre a mí.

¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?

Haruka es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. No puedo estar pensando estas estupideces por más que Serena me guste y…me fascine. Ninguna mujer ha sido más fuerte que la amistad que tengo con Haruka y sin embargo, esta vez siento que esa gran amistad de la que presumo, se reduce a una pequeñez. Como si mi único objetivo fuese tener a la única mujer que trastorna su mundo y ésta no le hace caso. Como si existiera una rivalidad invisible entre nosotros.

¿La hay?

Después de tantos años de amistad…me pregunto si realmente la ha habido desde el principio.

"Será mejor que me vaya. Haruka corre esta noche". Parpadeé al escuchar la voz de Michiru y darme cuenta de que ella estaba de pie y tomaba su bolsa. Asentí y me puse de pie, caminando detrás de ella hacia la puerta. "Gracias por todo Darien"

"No tienes nada que agradecer Michiru. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que si hay algo que pueda hacer…lo haré". Sonrió y le correspondí, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

"Hasta pronto Darien". Asentí y ella se fue.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré frustrado. Me siento agobiado. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un día sin estar preocupándome por los problemas de Haruka? Problemas que él mismo ha provocado. Yo jamás he cometido tantas estupideces como él, por lo tanto…tengo más oportunidad con Serena que él.

Caminé hacia la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Parece que después de todo, si hay una competencia.

**-**

**Yaten Kou POV**

Me aclaré la garganta y bajé del auto, caminando directamente hacia el portón del edificio. Presioné el botón del elevador y esperé a que este abriera. No porqué, pero tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto. Se que no me equivoqué al no ir a casa de Mina a comer; más tarde le llamo.

El elevador se abrió y al instante me topé con una mujer. Los ojos los tiene demasiado rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Pero las mujeres lloran por cualquier cosa, así que no debe estarle sucediendo gran cosa. Entré al elevador y ella salió. Me recargué en la fría pared de metal y clavé mis ojos en el reflejo que me daban las puertas cerradas.

¿Por qué no puedo sacarme a Serena de la cabeza?

Puede que sea una mujer físicamente perfecta, pero dentro es…diferente. Lo contrario a lo que su belleza intenta aparentar. No hay frivolidad ni vanidad, pero tampoco hay tristeza ni pena…hay ambición, diversión. Como si le gustara tenerme en esta situación. Desde chico me han llamado la atención las cosas aparentemente inalcanzables; de niño fui normal, pero de adolescente no. cuando era un muchacho me gustaba aislarme, tener un espacio donde ninguna persona pudiera entrar y refugiarme en mis pensamientos. Fui solitario.

Los chicos de mi edad se acercaban a mi solo por intentar atraer la atención de más chicas. Las chicas, solo veían en mí a un chico misterioso y solitario, lo que estaba de moda en esos tiempos. Nadie me conocía lo suficiente como para que valiera la pena estar junto a mí. Tal vez por eso Mina se esforzó meses en saber de mí, lo que me gustaba y lo que no, acercarse aún cuando yo la alejaba lo más que podía. Es una mujer perseverante. Y con el tiempo, yo me convertí en su trofeo.

Ahora lo comprendo. Sonreí a mi reflejo ausente. Serena y yo no somos tan diferentes, al contrario…somos más iguales de lo que pensaba.

El elevador se abrió y me abrí paso por el solitario pasillo. Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos y toqué a su puerta. Ojala que este de buen humor hoy, porque yo lo estoy. Abrió de inmediato y me sonrió, bajando la mirada.

"Pensé que era una broma". Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y me dejaba entrar. Sí, esta de buen humor.

"Si quieres puedo irme". Dije volteándome para el elevador y ella sonrió, tomando la puerta y dispuesta a cerrarla. "¡Hey!". La llamé deteniendo la puerta y ella volvió a abrir. "¿Sabes cuantas mujeres me han hecho un desaire en la vida?". Le pregunté y ella arqueó una ceja. "Ninguna". Me contesté con arrogancia y ella rió.

"Yaten me halaga ser tu primera vez". Dijo abriendo la puerta nuevamente y esta vez yo entré rápido. Es capaz de dejarme afuera si no lo hago. "Y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Preguntó sentándose en un sofá, por lo que yo me senté frente a ella.

"Ayer te pregunte si estabas libre y…"

"No te contesté". Me interrumpió.

"…como no me contestaste". Acepté y sonreí. "Lo tomé como un sí". Me incliné hacía adelante y ella rió divertida antes de recargarse en el sofá y verme fijamente.

"¿Por qué no te resignas a la realidad?". Preguntó aún sonriendo y yo suspiré.

"Porque sé que aún no encuentras al hombre capaz de complacerte en todo". Respondí seguro y la sonrisa que me esta dando, no me gusta nada.

"Puede que mientras lo encuentre, me entretenga con…Seiya". Ahora fui yo quien soltó una carcajada y ella me vio seria. Parece que al igual que yo, no le gusta que se burlen de uno mismo. Pero es que, lo que acaba de decir es lo más estúpido que he oído en mucho tiempo. "¿Puedo saber porque te estás riendo?"

"Porque si de algo estoy muy seguro, es de que Seiya jamás aceptaría ser el entretenimiento de ninguna mujer". Confesé y ella se cruzó de piernas con pereza.

"Lo sé. Pero también sé que no piensa volver a tomar el riesgo de formalizar una relación con otra mujer por miedo a que esta le haga lo mismo que Hotaru". ¿Cómo diablos supo lo de Hotaru?

Ni siquiera a Taiki o a mí nos lo confesó hasta días después. Esto solo me da a entender que la confianza que hay entre ellos es…demasiada. Maldita sea, ¿Qué estará pensando Seiya?

"Parece que se tienen mucha…confianza". Mascullé y ella rió. Imitando mi posición, descruzándose de piernas e inclinándose hacia delante.

"No te pongas celoso Yaten. Para mí solo estás tu, cariño". Le encanta burlarse de mí.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina, tomando una pequeña libreta que estaba arriba del refrigerador y caminando nuevamente hacia mí. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia una apartada mesita donde estaban un par de portarretratos. Tomé uno de ellos y en él pude ver a una preciosa niña, con la mirada seria pero eso le daba todavía más hermosura. Misterio.

"Hermosa, ¿No crees?". Escuché su pregunta, pero no volteé a verla.

"Mucho. ¿Eres tu?". Pregunté girándome a verla y ella negó.

"Es mi hija"

¡¿Qué?!

Parpadeé sorprendido e incrédulo y al instante escuché su risa por todo el departamento. Entrecerré los ojos sintiéndome estúpido por haber caído en su mentira y dejé el portarretrato, comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia el sofá.

"Muy graciosa". Murmuré y ella levantó la mirada de la libreta solo para sonreírme divertida. "¿Qué se supone que estás buscando?". Pregunté interesado y ella arqueó una ceja y sin tomar la molestia de verme.

"No esperabas que te fuese a cocinar, ¿O sí?". Preguntó tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar.

Sonreí y me recargué en el sofá con confianza. Al menos podremos comer juntos como tenía planeado; la conoceré todavía más y si tengo suerte…pueda tener postre. Sentí la vibración de mi celular y me puse de pie, caminando hacia la mesa alejada donde estaba la fotografía de Serena y me aclaré la garganta. Definitivamente, Taiki no encontró otro momento menos inoportuno para llamarme. De reojo vi que Serena seguía pidiendo por teléfono y abrí el celular.

"¿Bueno?". Contesté casi en un susurro.

"_Yaten, solo te llamaba para invitarte_". Fruncí el entrecejo ante su tono casi de susurro igual que el mío.

"Di…". Me corté antes de terminar la palabra cuando sentí como una mano pequeña y ágil resbalaba por mi pecho hasta el comienzo de mi pantalón. Giré mi mirada hacia Serena y ella sonrió sensualmente y con un brillo burlesco en los ojos. "Dime". Le pedí a mi hermano con esfuerzo.

Serena sonrió de una manera victoriosa y se puso frente a mí, abrazándome y estirándose hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con mi cuello. Apreté la mandíbula para no gemir de placer y más, cuando una de sus piernas se metió entre las mías.

"_Me gustaría invitarte a cenar a ti y a Mina esta noche a la casa_". Dios, esto es una delicia.

Un segundo… ¿A cenar? ¿Esta noche? Con toda la pena del mundo para mi hermano, pero esta noche tengo planes más interesantes por la manera en que Serena me esta besando el cuello.

"Lo…lo lamento pero…esta noche no puedo…tengo una junta muy importante". Dije rápidamente y tragué saliva cuando sentí los labios de Serena recorrer la comisura de los míos.

"_Oh, pues es una pena. En ese caso tendrá que ser pospuesto para otro día. Parece que al final no podrás ser partícipe de una decisión que acabo de tomar_". Cruelmente, no me importa lo que Taiki este diciendo.

¿Quién preferiría esa estúpida plática que el tener a semejante mujer excitándote con simples besos?

"Sí, una verdadera pena. Bueno, tengo que dejarte porque el trabajo me esta llamando". En cuanto dije aquello, Serena se separó de mí con una mirada burlona y caminó hacia el sofá donde antes estaba sentada.

"_Esta bien. Nos vemos_". En cuanto Taiki colgó, yo lo imité.

Guardé el celular en mi pantalón y vi a la causante de mi excitación con reproche. Esta mujer me matará algún día…y lo peor es que lo hará de una manera que me gustará.

"Oh vamos Yaten…no me mires así. Como si no te hubiera gustado". Comentó divertida y sacudiendo su cabello despreocupadamente.

"Te encanta verme en aprietos". Deduje seriamente y ella se encogió de hombros. "De niña debes haber sido un calvario para tus padres". Comenté sentándome y al instante vi como la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se borraba, dejando una mueca en sus labios.

"Prácticamente lo fui desde nacimiento". Confesó y yo no mostré ninguna expresión.

"No tienes la apariencia de haber sido maltratada". Apunté y ella subió una de sus piernas al sofá.

"No lo fui. De hecho…ceo que mi infancia fue única". Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. "Tan única como deplorable". Volvió a decir esta vez bajando la voz.

"En la fotografía parece que fuiste una niña bastante reservada". Volví a decir en cuanto vi que ella se quedaba callada.

"Nunca me gustó mucho la gente". Dijo viéndome fijamente. "Tampoco es como si tuviera deseos suicidas de niña. Simplemente…la gente me parecía y me sigue pareciendo totalmente vana y superficial". Tan igual a mí.

"¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?". Pregunté con absoluta curiosidad y ella sonrió vagamente.

"Si de niña el mundo reía ver en mí a un ángel…en la adolescencia y con todos esos chicos hormonales, fui prácticamente Dios". Añadió sin una sonrisa o alguna clase de burla. Lo dice con tanta seriedad que fácilmente se confunde con sufrimiento. "Intentaba aislarme y lo lograba, pero siempre llegaba algún valiente que se creía capaz de llegar a ser algo más que mi compañero de salón o un amigo. En las fechas comerciales me llovían regalos de gente que apenas y había visto en mi vida, ¿Cómo le llamas tu a eso?".

Esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de resentimiento hacia algo invisible. Algo que yo también odie en un momento y con lo que estoy de novio. La simple superficialidad.

"Te entiendo". Murmuré y ambos nos vimos profundamente. Con una muda comprensión.

"Lo sé". Dijo y sonreí.

Escuchamos el timbre y yo suspiré, poniéndome de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

"Debe ser la comida. La pedí del restaurante más cerca de aquí". Comentó acomodándose el cabello.

"¿Tu baño?". Le pregunté antes de que fuera a abrir y me apuntó la primera puerta del pasillo.

Entré justo cuando ella abría. Ya llevo ventaja, así que estoy seguro de que esta comida será fantástica.

**-**

**Seiya Kou POV**

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

Vaya. Su tono sorprendido es lo menos que me esperaba cuando pensé en venir.

"Vine para decirte que debemos…"

"Pasa". Me interrumpió abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar.

Lo hice con normalidad y caminé hacia la sala. Huele a loción de hombre. Fruncí levemente el entrecejo extrañado; estoy seguro de conocer este olor, pero ¿De donde?

"Bien, dime". Me giré a verla y sonreí al ver como se sentaba como si fuese una niña pequeña, sentándose sobre uno de sus pies.

"Pues venía a decirte que debemos aplazar la sesión de esta noche". Le informé y ella arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Me perturba el hecho de comprenderla sin necesidad de hablarnos. "Necesito arreglar un asunto que tengo sobre una galería que planeo abrir". Expliqué sentándome frente a ella.

"¿Abrirás otra?". Preguntó sonriendo.

¿Esta emocionada? Por un segundo había olvidado que esta mujer me conoce más de lo que quiero. Aunque me entusiasma más la idea de que se sienta atraída a mi trabajo y no a mi vida personal.

"Sí. Parece que será dentro de un par de días". Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Tus galerías y exposiciones siempre han sido mediante invitaciones exclusivas". Dijo con una mirada de fingida inocencia y no pude evitar sonreír.

Alguien que no la conociera, le creería. Maldición, por más que me esfuerce, no puedo encontrar algo que me haga esquivarle su mirada. Por fuera es perfecta. La mujer ideal de cualquier hombre que solo busca una acompañante en las fotografías. Pero por dentro es…interesante.

Si tan solo no fuera tan…yo. Estoy seguro de que encontraría la manera adecuada de deslindarme de todo este asunto que nos une. Pero no puedo. Mi conciencia es más fuerte que mis deseos. Suspiré sintiéndome perdido y la vi fijamente.

"Te estoy quitando tiempo". Dije poniéndome de pie y evadiendo su pregunta. Ella me imitó y se interpuso en mi camino casi corriendo.

"¿Ya comiste?". Me preguntó de repente y yo sonreí con burla.

"¿Me estas invitando a comer?". Asintió y yo negué, soltando una risa despectiva.

"No creo que sea correcto". Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, viéndome con una ceja arqueada y la mirada llena de arrogancia.

"Sé que te quedarás". Murmuró y yo entrecerré los ojos. ¿De que esta hablando?

Pensé que estaba sola. Volteé hacia la puerta que acababa de ser abierta y apreté la mandíbula al ver como Yaten salía con una mirada cargada de confusión. De reojo vi que Serena me veía con esa maldita sonrisa victoriosa y no pude menos que sentirme imbécil. ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que salir con la suya? Cuando menos me di cuenta, la confusión de Yaten estaba desaparecida y había sido reemplazada por una furia que se veía en su rostro. ¿Seguirá teniendo celos?

"Yaten, no lo creerás, pero tu hermano acepto comer con nosotros. ¿No es grandioso?"

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que esta mujer esta disfrutando esto más que nunca. Pero si con eso logro que Yaten desista un poco con ella y recupere…

No.

Me prometí no inmiscuirme en su vida y lo haré. Que se hunda solo. Además, Serena Tsukino es una mujer lista. Sé que detrás de todo este teatro hay algo. Sonreí hacia la rubia que sonreía divertida y luego hacia mi hermano, quien tenía los dientes apretados con fuerza. Poco más y se le quebrarán.

"¿Te molesta que lo haga, Yaten?". Pregunté viéndolo fijamente y al instante sonrió.

"Para nada; solo me preguntaba…". Volteó hacia Serena y la vio de manera fría. La mayoría de las personas, sobre todo las mujeres, no pueden soportar la mirada de Yaten. A mi me tomó mucho mantenerle la mirada; te transmite tanto que te sientes mareado. O simplemente no te transmite nada. "¿Fue una casualidad?"

De reojo vi que ella ladeaba la cabeza, dejando que una sensualidad innata se apoderara de ella. No tengo dudas acerca de que fue lo que atrajo a Yaten de ella. Incluso yo me siento atraído; es normal.

"Yo le llamo suerte". Contestó manteniendo el contacto visual con Yaten a pesar de que él parecía a punto de saltarle encima.

El timbre sonó y ella fue de inmediato a abrir, dejando que Yaten me viera nuevamente, esta vez con prepotencia. Se acerco a mí mientras Serena recogía la comida que debió de haber encargado e ignora -o eso pretende- por el modo en que no nos ve.

"Vete". Susurró Yaten fríamente y yo sonreí de lado. No dejaré que mi propio hermano me intimide.

"¿Celoso?". Pregunté burlón y él apretó los dientes.

"En cuestión de mujeres, no eres competencia para mí, Seiya". Esta vez habló con tanta arrogancia que me enfurecí.

Jamás imaginé que así fuera Yaten cuando hay una mujer de por medio. Pero creo que si él quiere jugar con un premio de por medio, yo también lo haré por nada.

"Lo veremos, Yatencito". Murmuré seriamente antes de caminar hacia la cocina justo cuando Serena cerraba la puerta.

"¿Me perdí de algo?". Preguntó viéndonos con diversión.

Maldita mujer. Pero debo reconocerle que esto será divertido. Quizás es tiempo de que ponga en uso aquellos consejos que el propio Yaten me enseñó; así veremos si el alumno superó al maestro.

Le ayudé a sacar la comida que acaba de llegar y fugazmente vi que Serena se mantenía viéndome con interés. Como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte. Sé que tiene motivos de sobra para sospechar de esta situación, sobre todo porque en otro momento hubiera gritado y la hubiera tachado de ser una embustera y una cualquiera.

Pero algo cambió desde esa noche. No sé si sea bueno o malo, pero tampoco me preocupa mucho. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que siento como si de alguna manera, ella me perteneciera; sé que esta mal creer eso. ¡Incluso pensarlo esta mal! Pero algo me dice que ella siente el mismo monopolio sobre mí. Si tan solo Yaten no estuviera aquí, no tendría que pensar tanto para aclarar las cosas; estoy seguro de que si se enterara de lo que paso entre nosotros la otra noche, no sé como reaccionaría. Pero sería negativamente, eso es seguro.

"Serena". No volteé, aún cuando quiero hacerlo. Pero ella si lo hizo, incluso, fue con él. Escuché pequeños murmullos y después la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Dejé de sacar la comida y mantuve la mirada clavada en la blanca pared frente a mí. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

"Yaten dijo que…"

"No quiero saberlo". La corté bruscamente y un silencio se instaló entre nosotros. "De hecho, no quiero saber si pasó algo entre ustedes". Más silencio.

Pronto escuché como abría la puerta y yo sonreí, volteando a verla. La seriedad en su rostro me sorprende; he visto cada una de sus caras y sigo sorprendiéndome por ellas.

"En ese caso…no tienes nada que hacer aquí". Asentí y caminé hacia ella, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Me voy a ir, pero no sin antes marcar mi territorio.

Sus ojos se han vuelto como dos témpanos de hielo, pero aun así es atrayente. Una de mis manos se deslizo a su cadera y la sentí estremecer al instante. Le sonreí de lado, sintiéndome con un poder sobre ella que nunca había sentido sobre alguien más. Una especie de posesión. Sé, que lo que sea que haya entre nosotros, jamás llegaría a algo más, de hecho, sé que ninguno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a terminar con lo único que nos queda: nuestro orgullo.

No opuso resistencia cuando la bese, aunque sabía de antemano que no lo haría. Y eso me asusta aún más.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de mí nunca, provocándome estremecimientos placenteros. La estreche con más fuerza y ella gimió cuando su blusa se subió, permitiéndome acariciarle el vientre con suavidad. Como si nuestras pieles estuvieran deseosas de sentirse. Un nuevo gemido de su parte me hizo separarme lo suficiente como para morder su labio inferior y que mis manos resbalaran por toda su espalda, logrando que ella se pegara tanto a mí como si nos fuéramos a unir.

La lujuria puede ser un pecado. Pero yo nunca he sido un tipo religioso, así que para mí, la lujuria simplemente es un deseo. Cuando supe que Hotaru había muerto, me prometí no permitir que nadie volviera a pisotearme. Prácticamente esa es una de las razones por las que me encerré en mi mundo de trabajo. Pero sé que esa vez…ese mismo mundo me esta llevando a algo mucho peor que Hotaru. Algo a lo que por mucho tiempo regí y es al sentirse necesitado.

No quiero sentir la necesidad de verla y saber que esta bien.

No quiero verla y sentirla.

Tan solo quiero estar tranquilo…en paz.

Me separé de ella con brusquedad y su rostro parecía más sorprendido que nunca. Fruncí el entrecejo y apreté los dientes. ¿Qué demonios me esta sucediendo?

"Te espero en la noche". Mascullé y abrí la puerta con rudeza.

No me molesté en tomar el ascensor a pesar de que estuviera abierto. Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo y en cuanto vi la figura de Yaten recargado en mi auto, me sentí peor. ¿Tanta es su obsesión que hasta se quedó esperándome?

"Te quiero lejos de ella". Fue lo primero que dijo y yo solté una risa despectiva. Mi propio hermano amenazándome.

"Deja tu machismo para alguien más Yaten. Supongo que sus rechazos te están afectando cada vez más". Ataqué con toda la intención de que me dejara en paz, pero debí suponer que solo se enojaría más. Típico de él.

"¿Qué diablos intentas con todo ese circo de pintarla y venirla a visitar?". Preguntó haciéndome frente y yo apreté la mandíbula. Me estoy cansando de esta situación.

"Mis asuntos de trabajo no son de tu incumbencia". Respondí rápido y él sonrió arrogante.

"Pero ella sí"

"¡Ella tampoco es tu maldita incumbencia!". Maldición, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Vi como sonreía de lado con desprecio y cerré una de mis manos en puño. ¿Por-qué-dije-eso? Hubiera sido mejor llamarla por teléfono y no tener que pasar por este momento. Si dejara de hacerle caso a mi instinto.

"Vaya…pensé que jamás te quitarías esa máscara de hipocresía". Murmuró fríamente. "Pero me parece que hoy no te salieron las cosas como querías, ¿Verdad? Esta vez yo estropeé tus planes de venir a conquistarla". Si la situación no estuviera tan tensa, me echaría a reír. En verdad. Solo una persona tan estúpida creería que vengo a su departamento simplemente a conquistarla.

"¿Te estás proyectando?". Pregunté mordaz y él simplemente entrecerró los ojos. "Te voy a dejar en claro algo,_ hermanito_…lo que yo tenga con esa mujer, no es ni será de tu incumbencia nunca". Le di la espalda y bajé la acera para abrir el auto.

"¡Entonces admites tener algo con ella!". Dijo furioso y yo suspiré hastiado. ¿No piensa cansarse nunca de todo esto?

Porque yo ya lo estoy.

"Vete al diablo Yaten". Murmuré entrando al auto y arrancando. No pienso volver a soportar sus tonterías.

**-**

**Serena Tsukino POV**

No entiendo que me está pasando.

Desearía que mi relación o lo que sea que tengo con Seiya, pudiera salirse de mi cabeza por un momento. Pero no puedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se que hacer respecto a todo esto.

Y lo peor de todo es que ya no sé si la culpable de todo soy yo por haber comenzado este juego. Jamás debí haberlo provocado, jamás debí permitir que me tocara y me besara. Y absolutamente, jamás debimos habernos dejado llevar la otra noche. No niego que es un excelente amante, aparte de besar de una manera increíble, pero… ¡Por favor! Es una locura. Él y yo somos tan…nosotros. Fuego y hielo. Agua y aire. Jamás podríamos ser algo más.

Un segundo, ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? Ni que tuviéramos algo más allá de lo físico. Porque esta muy claro que le atraigo y que él es un hombre por demás atractivo. Pero nada más. Esto es algo superficial; nada de que preocuparse.

¡Ah! ¿Para que me estoy engañando? Esto es grave. Ese hombre me esta transformando mi mundo, me esta cambiando mis ideales y me...bueno…me gusta.

Y me gusta mucho.

Más de lo que alguna vez me ha gustado cualquier hombre desde lo de Diamante. Aunque él no cuenta. El primer enamoramiento es eso, el primero. Ese nunca se olvida por muy malo que haya sido. Esto es diferente. He conocido hombres que pueden poner el mundo a mis pies si yo lo quisiera, pero ninguno me ofrece la sensación que Seiya Kou sí. Esa necesidad de seguridad que pocas personas pueden brindar, incluso de manera inconsciente, como él. Porque si de algo estoy muy segura, es de que él jamás me verá como una mujer con la cual poder formalizar algo.

Bueno, tampoco es como si yo lo estuviera deseando.

Pero entonces, tampoco entiendo porque desde que se fue, estoy acostada en la cama y lo que más desearía, es tenerlo junto a mí. Incluso me sorprendo a mi misma imaginándolo sonriéndome y tratándome de una manera…dulce.

No quiero.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la simple idea se creo en mi imaginación.

Me puse de pie casi de un brinco y corrí a tomar una ducha. Lo que menos necesito ahora, es estar imaginando estupideces que no quiero. Por muchos años me prometí no volver a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, así que no pienso volver a retomar esos viejos hábitos. Salí del baño y me puse un simple vestido, dejando el cabello suelto; así será más fácil de arreglar cuando esté allá. Tomé mi bolsa del tocador y la bolsa en la que llevo la sábana con la que me esta pintando. Salí del departamento y bajé al estacionamiento indiferente.

Manejé por la ciudad, notando como algunos locales ya comenzaban a cerrar y pocas personas transitaban por las calles. La mayoría son jóvenes y parejas que van dispuestas a comenzar un buen fin de semana de fiesta. Después de todo, pocos son los que desaprovechan un buen viernes.

Llegué al edificio de Seiya y elevé la mirada, notando la luz encendida y suspiré mientras bajaba de auto con la bolsa. Subí las escaleras sin prestarle mucha atención a una pareja que bajaban riendo y abrazados. A pesar de que sentí la mirada lasciva que el tipo me dio. Cretino. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al departamento de Seiya y toqué suavemente.

En cuanto abrió, me dejó pasar y yo entré, notando el delicioso aroma a comida que había. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no comí nada. Ese par me quitaron toda el hambre que tenía.

"¿Sucede algo?". Parpadeé un par de veces y volteé la mirada hacia Seiya, quien me veía curioso y yo negué. "¿Tienes hambre?". Preguntó dudoso y yo solo me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? ¿Y con él? "Supongo que Yaten y yo arruinamos tu comida". Volvió a hablar y lo vi sorprendida.

¿Cómo le hace para saber lo que pienso? Inclusive me sorprende el hecho de poder decirle cosas con tan solo verlo. Entender su mirada a pesa de que no me hable o simplemente…agarrarle el modo cuando esta de sus peores humores.

"Prácticamente". Respondí con una media sonrisa mientras dejaba las cosas sobre un sofá. Seiya sonrió un poco y sacó un plato de la alacena.

"Pues bien, aunque esta tarde tu me invitaste a comer no por una muy buena razón". Dijo y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo. El rostro de Yaten es inolvidable. "Esta vez te invitaré yo…y no te preocupes, que ninguna mujer llegara o saldrá de algún cuarto"

Eso espero.

Alto. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Oh no. yo puedo sorprenderme, enojarme, incluso y raramente sonrojarme…puedo sentir todo, excepto… ¡Esa estúpida sensación! Ni siquiera diré el nombre porque es algo…tonto. De hecho, muy tonto.

"Y dejando la modestia aparte, cocino increíble". Vi el plato frente a mí y sonreí. Se ve delicioso. Pero no tanto como los que yo preparo.

"Es…comestible, ¿Cierto?". Pregunté arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole suavemente. Me vio con indignación y luego asintió.

"Muchos dicen debí haber sido chef". Eso lo veremos. Probé un poco de la lasagna que me había servido y…¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo. Le sale mejor que a mí.

"Y tienen razón. Cocinas de maravilla". Dije dando otro bocado. Esto sabe delicioso.

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente comiendo. Tampoco es como si alguno tuviera muchas ganas de hablar. Al menos, yo no las tengo. Además, esta comida es realmente fabulosa. Escuché el sonar de mi celular, pero lo ignoré. Levanté la mirada y vi que Seiya parecía confundido por no querer contestar, por lo que me encogí de hombros y fui por el maldito aparato. ¿Es que no pueden ser más inoportunos?

Tomé el celular sin mucha emoción para ver el número y rodé los ojos. Yaten, Yaten, Yaten.

"¿Hola?". Contesté seria y viendo a otra parte que no fuera el par de ojos zafiro que me veían fijamente.

"_Mañana te invito a desayunar. Pero solo a ti_". Sonreí sin poder evitar recordar su rostro esta tarde.

"Mañana tengo planes todo el día". Contesté alisándome arrugas invisibles del vestido.

"_¿En serio? Alguno de esos planes seguramente incluye a mi hermano_". Cerré los ojos dispuesta a escuchar un argumento pobre de un hombre machista y controlador. "_Y no hace falta que vayas a negarlo. Seiya ya me lo confirmo_". Detuve mi mano y volteé a ver al susodicho, quien dejo de comer en cuanto lo vi.

"¿Confirmarte qué?". Pregunté curiosa y escuché una risa despectiva.

"_No te preocupes…pasaré ese hecho por alto, pero espero que esa manía que tienes por sacarme celos o…_"

"¿Confirmarte…qué?". Pregunté esta vez con más fuerza e ignorando la estupidez que estaba por decir.

"_Que paso algo entre ustedes_". Colgué el celular y apreté fuertemente los dientes.

¿Realmente Seiya ventiló lo que pasó entre nosotros? Lo vi caminar hacia mí, viéndome con profunda extrañeza y yo levanté el mentón con orgullo. Y un poco de furia, debo decir.

"¿Quién era?". Preguntó dudoso y yo sonreí de lado.

"Yaten". Contesté y lo vi entrecerrar los ojos.

"Y…¿Qué te dijo?". Preguntó curioso y yo ladeé el rostro sin una sonrisa.

"Que le dijiste lo que pasó entre nosotros"

Frunció el entrecejo mientras yo seguía viéndolo con frialdad. No puedo creer que toda esa imagen que me había armado de él se haya ido al demonio para convertirse en el típico hombre que comenta sus anécdotas. Peor aún…que las cuenta como si fueran logros, trofeos.

"Yo no le conté nada". Dijo de inmediato y yo sonreí con ironía.

"Pues él no parecía mentir. De hecho, lo decía dispuesto a darme lujo de detalles". Esta bien, quizás no me lo dijo de esa manera, pero tampoco espero caer nuevamente en una mentira.

"¡Pues lo hizo! Maldición…me lo encontré saliendo de tu departamento y sí, hablamos". ¡Lo sabía! "Pero nunca le dije que había pasado algo entre nosotros. Jamás revelaría el único secreto que tenemos". Suena muy bonito. Pero no lo creo.

"¿Sabes que? Por un momento pensé que realmente tú eras diferente. Pensé que…a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, tu no serías uno más en la lista de idiotas. Pero creo que me apresuré con mis conclusiones". Caminé para tomar mis cosas, pero pronto sentí un jalón en mi mano y unas manos apoderarse de mis caderas.

Me revolví entre sus brazos, pero eso no ayudó, si no que me acomodó de tal manera que quedara casi unida a él. Levanté la mirada furiosa por su atrevimiento y de inmediato noté que a pesar de siempre tener una mirada relajada y amable, Seiya Kou tiene una mirada glaciar capaz de intimidar. Tragué saliva sintiendo como su mirada me tensaba y me quede quieta, respirando agitada y esperando a que me soltara.

"Me vas a escuchar". Murmuró seriamente y yo solo lo vi igual de seria. "Yaten siempre ha sido un maestro para obtener lo que quiere. De pequeños por eso lo admiraba. Sabía como obtener la verdad dando un simple comentario acertado. Suerte o no, siempre sabe que decir. Y contigo encontró a alguien fácil a quien poder sacar de sus casillas". ¿Qué? "Un trabajo…" Se inclinó hacia mí y noté su aliento acariciar mi nariz. "…únicamente mío"

Fui yo quien dejó la espera de lado, alzándome completamente de puntillas y besándolo con fuerza. Abrí mi boca en cuanto él pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y gemí fascinada en cuanto una descarga recorrió mi columna. El placer de sentirlo tan cerca y tener la seguridad de que no me caeré estando en sus brazos, es tan grande que muy dentro de mí, no quiero que esta sensación se termine.

Torpemente sentí el sofá en mi rodilla y sonreí dentro del beso antes de enredar mis manos en su cuello y dejarme caer. Con él encima, sobre el sofá.

Nos separamos y soltamos una risa divertida. Momentos como este, son los que se quedan grabados en la mente de una persona; más si tienen esta manía que nosotros tenemos.

Una de mis manos se deslizó por su cuello hasta su pecho, acariciándolo por sobre la camisa y suspiré cuando una de sus manos se abrió paso por mi pierna, subiendo el vestido hasta mi cadera. Sus manos son grandes y hábiles. Saben recorrer mi cuerpo de una manera perfecta, como si para eso hubiera nacido. A pesar de que nuestras manos tenían un trabajo aparte, nuestros besos se hacían cada vez más lentos y pausados. Por un segundo pensé que se detendría por la manera en que nuestros besos se estaban haciendo lentos, pero sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cuando una de sus manos se elevó hasta mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

Su otra mano dejo de acariciar mi pierna y subió hasta mi cuello, acariciándolo y profundizando el beso de una manera dulce.

Quiero llorar.

Maldita sea, quiero llorar.

Rompí el beso de inmediato, ladeando el rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá y pude sentir la mano de Seiya sobre mi rostro, ladeándolo hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Que no me pregunte, porque no pienso contestarle.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto en un susurro y viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

"Nada". Respondí suavemente y él me vio durante unos segundos sin moverse ni decir nada. Solo viéndome.

Quizás cree que podrá saber que es lo que estoy pensando, pero ni siquiera debe sospecharlo. Mejor así. Creo que yo misma me siento ridícula con mis pensamientos. Jamás he sido de las mujeres que sienten pudor hacia ellas mismas, después de todo, conozco cada tipo de hombre. Pero entonces, no comprendo porque me siento de esta manera con este hombre. Él me mira y yo no sé ni siquiera si lo quiero abrazar o me quiero ir. No, si sé. Quiero llorar. Y eso es horrible.

Le sonreí suavemente y lo besé en la mejilla con delicadeza, dejando que mis labios hicieran contacto con su piel por instantes. Al separarme, se paró de encima mío y yo me puse de pie; acomodándome el vestido y el cabello de manera rápida. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tomé mis cosas y volteé a ver a Seiya y sonreí. El pobre se ve tan confundido que estoy a punto de echarme a reír. Me acerqué a él y le desordené un poco el cabello con la mano de una manera infantil.

"¿Ves lo que sentí yo esta tarde?". Dije con una sonrisa divertida y él asintió sonriendo de lado.

"Pero no es solo por eso". Respondió y yo ladeé el rostro.

"Nos vemos mañana". Me despedí sin esperar algún otro gesto de su parte. Salí del departamento y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo. Al llegar a mi auto, dejé las cosas sobre el techo y me recargué en él, con la cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en la ventanilla cerrada.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué me esta pasando?

Ternura. Dulzura. Eso es lo que él me hizo sentir hace unos momentos. Dos sentimientos que durante años no pensé volver a sentir. ¿Por qué con él? Nadie me había dado tanta dulzura en un solo gesto como Seiya acaba de hacerlo. Algo esta cambiado. Ya no se si quiero seguir con esto.

Creo que es tiempo de irme. Me separé del auto y caminé hasta la puerta del conductor. La abrí y antes de subir, fugazmente lo vi parado en el balcón de su departamento y disimuladamente sonreí.

Quizás no solo conmigo este cambiando algo.

**-**

**-**

**¡HoLa!**

_Esta bien. Tienen todo el derecho de lanzarme piedras, despreciarme e incluso y si no me doy cuenta de quien fue, de escupirme xD Pero no, ya en serio…no podía terminar este capítulo por diferentes razones que sé que a ustedes les importan un cacho. Pero ojalá que me disculpen._

_Bueno, ya vimos que todo esto esta convirtiéndome en un ring e imagínense. Pronto veremos una pelea entre los tres Kou, porque no se vale que solo Yaten y Seiya se peleen, ¿Y Taiki?xD Además, se imaginan al pobre de Haruka y a Seiya presos? Lo sé, lo sé…suena increíble y un tanto extraño, pero espero que pronto puedan leerlo y yo escribirlo, porque me muero por hacerlo. Además…ya casi llega el momento de gloria para Darien y el momento dramático para Haruka. ¿Qué más? Creo que ya les he dado muchos adelantos de los siguientes capítulos, asi que recapitulemos el de hoy _

_Haruka. Bueno…al menos ya tiene otra táctica que el de ser un super cabrón. Ojalá que esta le funcione. Además, si lo vemos desde cierto punto, como que maduro por cinco minutos, ¿No creen? Ah si…aun asi, sigue siendo atractivo. Lo amo._

_Taiki. Bueno, este hombre y sus sueños húmedos. Pensaba que en lugar de que fuese un sueño, se convirtiera en realidad, pero a última hora decidí romper el sufrimiento de la pobre y psicópata Amy. Claro que…el momento de Taiki no tarda en llegar y será muy bueno; digamos que él ayudará de manera inconsciente a su hermano Seiya xD Pero hasta el siguiente veremos que sucedió entre él y Amy, aunque supongo que ya deben imaginarlo ustedes ;)_

_Darien. No me digan que jamás imaginaron que llegaría un momento como el de hoy. Es decir, ambos son guapos, atractivos, compiten por la misma mujer…obviamente es momento de sacar el lado machista y competitivo. Además, Darien es listo, sabrá encontrar una maña romántica para "intentar" llegarle a Serena…Bueno, eso si ella sigue dispuesta a seguir con esto xD_

_Yaten. Jajaja. Me estoy cansando de prenderle siempre el calentador y no meterlo a bañar. Pobrecillo. Pero ya en serio, pronto tendrá su gratificación, y quizás muchas me odien y muchas lo disfruten, pero es que es necesario que Mr. Yaten comience a meter su mano para ganar. Recuerden que el que no arriesga es porque es pobre. No, ya en serio, pues debe de ver por su territorio avanzado y él es el unico que se ha dado cuenta de quien la verdadera competencia xD_

_Seiya. Bueno…hoy vimos diferentes cambios y caras. Para quienes tuvieron dudas sobre el cambio que da cuando se va del departamento de Serena y cuando ella llega al suyo, díganme una cosa. ¿Ustedes duran horas enfadados con alguien por nada? El cambio su estado de animo porque tuvo tempo de pensarlo, sin embargo…lo que penso y eso, lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo :P Además…¿Alguien ya comienza a oler a cariño entre esos dos?_

_Serena. Ah…muchacha tonta. ¿Creen que quiera seguir con este juego o ya lo deje por la paz? Solo recuerden una cosa, más que nada, el capítulo 1. Ella no se deja cambiar por nada ni nadie, así que cuando menos lo esperen o la vean más tranquila, en ese momento puede llegarle su ataque moralista y se de cuenta de que ha cambiado. Porque de que lo hará lo hará…el problema es si a ella le gustara el cambio. Mm…yo creo que no._

_Bueno, como tengo poco tiempo, mucha tarea y sueño, contestaré solo los reviews que tienen dudas, ¿Si? Los demás luego los contesto. Además, debo agradecerles el que apoyen esta historia mucho. ¡Gracias por dejar reviews, ponerme en sus favoritos, en sus alertas o solo darme publicidad!_

Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado. Les juro que si no tuviera tanto sueño y ganas de gritar por la tare,a me agarraría escribiendo renglones, pero…ah me siento frustrada. Asi que…mejor contesto preguntas generales.

**Resuri ;) TigreNival** No creo que vayas a leer la muerte de Michiru, asi que despreocupate. Pero puede que leas el descontrol de Haruka al enterarse de su enfermeda, asi que vengo contestando tus dos dudas **Nanamy Kou ;) Elenita-Kinomoto **El fic de Sakura quiero actualizarlo antes de Diciembre, no se cuando, pero ojalá que pronto **;) Emi Black Poe ;) **¡Jódete xD!** Kirly-san ;) princess TsukinoKou **Si me sirvió tu cuenta, jeje y deje por ahí un review en un fic de Hey Aronld O.O Gacias **;) María e ;) Kira Moon ;) Tsuki Ai Kou ;) Carito **Bienvenida y Gracias, aunque el beso de Darien y Serena fue más que nada un impulso ñoño **;) BruhE ;) Erill **¿Me dejarás uno de tus reviews personalizados esta vez? ¿ sigues en huelga? **;) Karenina ;) Sashenka18 ;) Roxy Kou **¡Sí! Fuiste mi review 300! Gracias** ;) Serena Ryuuzaki ;) Valery **Bienvenida y me halaga que hayas incluso impreso dos de mis historias n.n Gracias **;) Elis Kou ;) Beatriz Ventura **Y a mi me encantará escribir cuando ambos se digan la verdad sin el orgullo de por medio, pero creo que debemos esperar **;) Sra. Kou ;) Susy **Bueno, Bienvenida al fic. Ya te mandé el mail a tu correo con mi respuesta **akjdjakskrjas **Bienvenida ;)**a-greench ;) Lesval ;) Jesi **Gracias por la publicidad jeje **;) ¿serena evil? Zutarian Girl **Amén xD **;) SweetAngela ;) Umi ;) Nisha chan Kou ;) Luna ;)**

_Gracias a TODAS n.n _

_Espero no tardar tanto…aunque la próxima actualización que quiero hacer es de Si No Estas Conmigo, el epílogo. Así que…espero su despedida en aquel fic n.n_

_Hasta pronto n.n_

**VkM**

**P.D: **Pincha "**GO**" y te doy la clave del éxito en Fanfiction…

**P.D2: **…cuando la encuentre xD


	14. Navidad

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**-**

**Summary: Haruka **Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún **personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

**-**

**Capítulo XIV**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Esta mañana que desperté y vi a Michiru junto a mí, tuve un mal presentimiento.

Bah. Tal vez son solo tonterías de mi parte. Es probable que esta víspera de navidad me esté afectando más de la cuenta. Aunque esta claro que también esas tonterías nunca las había sentido. Debo estar tenso con todo este asunto de Serena.

Bajé del auto y me acomodé la camisa con perfección. Quiero verme presentable para Serena si la voy a invitar a desayunar. Subí por elevador y suspiré con cierto agotamiento. Estos últimos días mi vida ha cambiado de una manera drástica. Desde las nuevas actitudes de Michiru hasta mi nueva competencia con Darien. Porque aunque sea mi mejor amigo y él ni siquiera lo piense, siempre hemos tenido esa competencia entre nosotros.

Ambos somos grandes hombres. Pero con cualidades muy diferentes. En la universidad detestaba que me echara en cara mi mala dedicación a los estudios, aunque claro, yo le ganaba conquistando mujeres. Y sigo haciéndolo. Llegó un momento en el que él mismo se creyó capaz de ganarme en mis territorios, pero nunca pudo.

Y en su momento se lo demostré con Michiru. Siempre he sabido que Darien estaba enamorado de ella cuando me la presentó; una de las dos mujeres a quienes realmente ha querido. Puede que sea un mal amigo, lo acepto…pero esos son pequeños secretos que uno debe guardar y jamás revelar. Además, él tampoco es una blanca paloma y estoy seguro de que usará todos sus trucos para llegar a Serena; desde su anticuada caballerosidad, sus cursilerías y estoy seguro de que esa maldita psicología que utiliza cuando quiere lograr algo.

Sí, incluso mi mejor amigo tiene sus secretos.

El elevador se abrió y yo salí de el, pasando de largo del departamento de Darien y deteniéndome en la puerta de Serena. Toqué de inmediato y esperé. Parece que no está. Volví a tocar y se abrió la puerta, pero de Darien.

"No pensé que vendrías tan pronto a rogar". Sonreí de lado y me crucé de brazos, recargándome en la pared junto a la puerta y viendo a mi estúpido amigo.

"Ahórrate los comentarios para alguien que los quiera". Él sonrió también y se recargó en el marco de la puerta con pereza. Y aún así, no pierde la seriedad. Que aburrido.

"Vamos Haruka, antes soportabas eso y más". Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en sus labios y yo cerré los ojos con aburrimiento. Darien es una copia muy mala de mí.

"¿Tu crees que eres el único que tiene una relación más…amigable, con ella?". Le pregunté viéndolo con arrogancia y de inmediato borró cualquier expresión de su rostro.

"No creo que hayas progresado mucho". Dijo serio y ahora fui yo quien sonrió burlesco.

"¿Ah no? Darien…pensé que la arrogancia y el egocentrismo eran únicamente míos". Me volví a burlar ante su mirada seria. "Ayer hablé con ella, amigo, y quedamos que de ahora en adelante, tendríamos una mejor relación". Le informé y de inmediato él se separó de la puerta.

"No te creo"

"¿Por qué habría de mentirte?". Pregunté serio y él sonrió.

"Porque tu también estás interesado en ella". Dijo seguro y yo levanté el mentón arrogantemente.

"Pero no se te olvide que también soy tu amigo"

"Y a ti no se te olvide que antes que amigos…somos hombres"

Cierto.

Nos vimos fijamente por un par de instantes antes de voltear a ver a la preciosa rubia que acababa de entrar al pasillo con una sonrisa radiante. Instintivamente sonreí y la vi caminar hacia mi, bueno, quizás no exactamente hacia mí, si no a su departamento, pero es lo mismo.

"Buenos días Darien". Lo saludó enérgicamente y volteé a ver a Darien, quien le sonrió de igual manera.

"Buenos días Serena". Ella sonrió y siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a mí y verme con gracia.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?". Preguntó extrañada y yo sonreí.

"Vine a invitarte a desayunar". Dije sin rodeos y sintiendo la mirada fija de Darien sobre nosotros.

Ella sonrió y negó suavemente antes de arquear una ceja y pasarse el cabello detrás de su oreja de una manera tremendamente sexy.

"No puedo". Contestó con simpleza.

"¿Por qué no?". Pregunté seriamente. ¿Qué diablos tiene que hacer, más importante que ir a desayunar conmigo?

"Porque alguien ya se te adelantó". Me guiño un ojo de manera divertida antes de entrar a su departamento y cerrarme la puerta casi al instante.

Diablos.

Apreté los dientes sintiéndome un poco estúpido y metí mis manos a las bolsas del pantalón; caminando de regreso al elevador. ¡Sé que Darien se esta burlando! Sería muy tonto de mi parte el no sospecharlo. Me giré a verlo molesto, pero él siguió con esa sonrisa.

"¿De que diablos te estás riendo?". Pregunté irritado.

"De tu pésima suerte". Contestó sin perder la sonrisa. Creo que hasta la hizo más grande. Imbécil.

"Pues te recuerdo que saldrá con alguien…que dudo seas tu". Le espeté irritado y él arqueó una ceja.

"Quizás lo soy". Solté una carcajada en cuanto respondió eso.

Por favor. No es que crea que Darien no pueda conseguir una mujer…es solo que…bueno…Serena no entra en la idea de mujer ideal para él. Mucho menos creo que lo sea para ella. Prácticamente, ni siquiera me los imagino juntos.

"No bromees. Ambos sabemos que no eres lo que ella esta buscando". Dije con crueldad y él me vio sonriente. Pero sé que le esta calando. "Puedo apostar cualquier cosa, a que ella terminará conmigo". Murmuré entrecerrando los ojos y de pronto, sentí como las manos de Darien se cerraban sobre el cuello de mi camisa.

"¿Dejarás a Michiru?". A pesar de la manera fría en que lo dijo, puedo notar algo más en sus ojos. Algo como preocupación. ¿Por Michiru? Pensé que ya lo había superado.

"Si es necesario, sí". Me sinceré y Darien apretó los dientes antes de soltarme de manera brusca. Retrocedí un par de pasos y lo vi desafiante.

De un par de días a la fecha, Darien y Michiru se están portando de una manera inusual. Ella se la pasa comprensiva…sospechosamente comprensiva. Se enfada como cualquier mujer, pero su enfado nunca dura demasiado. Por ejemplo, hace dos días. Yo odio la navidad. No me gusta ver como esta fecha se vuelve más y más comercial con el paso de los años y se lo hice saber a ella antes de que comprara ese estúpido pino que ahora esta en la sala de mi casa.

Pero ella no se enojo. De hecho dudo en comprarlo solo para darme gusto. Y sí, exactamente fue por esa indecisión por la que yo acabé comprando ese maldito árbol.

Pero también hay momentos en los que saca temas extraños y más, cuando terminamos de tener relaciones. Y Darien…él se la pasa defendiéndola cada vez que insinúo que mi relación con ella va mal o que Serena verdaderamente me trae loco. Sé que esconden algo, lo puedo sentir.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?". Dije furioso y acomodándome la camisa. "En este momento me vas a decir porque demonios me tratas así cada vez que digo algo acerca de dejar a Michiru". Lo vi suspirar pesadamente y negar.

"No se como pudo enamorarse de un hombre como tu". Dijo con cansancio y yo sonreí de lado con desprecio.

"Supongo que no lo has superado". Él no dijo ni hizo nada, solo me vio fijamente. "¿Crees que eres mejor que yo, Darien? Pero que pregunta más estúpida…esta claro que sí. Pero te volveré a demostrar que no importa que lo seas; al final…seré yo quien se quede con Serena". En cuanto terminé de decir aquello, escuché su puerta abrirse. Caminé hacia las escaleras, bajando los escalones de prisa y sin detenerme a pesar de escuchar los gritos de Darien desde arriba.

No se que esta sucediendo entre Darien y Michiru, pero lo voy a averiguar en este instante. Estoy harto de sus secretos y sus actitudes.

Maneje directo hacia el departamento de Michiru, pasándome uno que otro alto y señal de tránsito, como si me importaran ahora. Estacioné el auto de manera brusca y me bajé casi corriendo. Estoy furioso. Toqué insistentemente y de inmediato me abrió preocupada.

"¡Haruka! ¿Qué te…?"

"¡¿Me quieres decir que diablos tienen tu y Darien?!". Pregunté de inmediato y ella me vio con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿De que hablas?"

"¡No me intentes engañar Michiru!". Grité enojándome más al ver como ella intentaba confundirme. O al menos, evadirme.

"Deja de gritar". Pidió suavemente mientras se tocaba la frente.

"¿Qué deje de gritar?". Pregunté incrédulo. "¡¿Qué deje de gritar?!". Volví a preguntar y ella me vio seria. "¡Lo haré cuando me expliques porque tu y Darien me están viendo la cara de imbécil!". Maldita sea, me siento sofocado.

"¿Qué? ¿De donde has sacado esa tontería?". Preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz, pero encarándome más confundida que antes. Pero no, no caeré.

"Dime la verdad Michiru. ¿Tu y Darien tienen algo que ver?". Ella dejó escapar el aire con un soplido molesto y me dio una cachetada, pero ni siquiera eso me calma. Creo que estoy peor. "Parece que le atiné". Apretó los dientes e intentó golpearme otra vez, sin embargo, le tomé la muñeca con fuerza y ella se mordió el labio, reteniendo un quejido.

"¡Suéltame Haruka! Me lastimas". La solté viéndola duramente y ella entrecerró los ojos sin entender.

"Bien Michiru, parece que todo esta claro". Mascullé furioso y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Puedes correr a sus brazos sin preocupaciones, que yo no te reclamaré nada". Volví a decir disfrutando al ver como comenzaba a negar. "Porque entre nosotros, todo se acabó". Dije con desprecio y sonriendo sin diversión.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en ella. Abrió los ojos mientras seguía negando y se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome y aferrándose con fuerza a mi espalda. Yo no le correspondí ni la toqué.

¿Qué pasa?

La tomé de los brazos cuando comenzó a resbalar y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Michiru?". Le llamé mientras la veía inconsciente y apreté los dientes. Diablos.

**-**

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

**Taiki Kou**

Miré el reloj por décima vez en estos cinco minutos que tengo sentado y suspiré pesadamente.

No llega.

Mi vista se posó sobre la guirnalda que decoraba cálidamente la entrada de la cafetería. Estos lugares no tardarán en estar abarrotados de personas que sentirán el tradicional frío de esta temporada. El típico árbol esta puesto casi a mitad del lugar, exhibiéndose y dando a conocer todo el espíritu navideño que deben tener los dueños del lugar. Todos tenemos espíritu navideño…aunque no lo queramos demostrar abiertamente. Una época de paz y alegría.

Tal vez esa sea la mayor razón por la cual Amy y yo decidimos pasar esta Navidad juntos. Para intentar que la relación que llevamos, sea la que sea…no manche esta época. Y por eso mismo le permití que colocara uno en casa; para sentirme en paz conmigo mismo y con ella.

Me recargué completamente en la silla, viendo a uno que otro colega sentado en las mesas alejadas y una joven pareja junto a mi mesa. Amy y yo nunca salimos a algún café cuando éramos novios. De hecho, no teníamos tiempo para hacerlo. Los estudios nos absorbían tanto, que el único momento en que podíamos disfrutar de nuestra relación, era cuando ninguno tenía trabajo pendiente o exámenes. En la escuela de Leyes y de Medicina, eso era bastante difícil.

Tomé la taza de mi café y le di un sorbo con pesadez. Ni siquiera tuve un noviazgo normal, ¿Cómo espero tener un matrimonio que lo sea? Tal vez ese será mi deseo navideño. Dejé la taza sobre la mesa y de reojo vi como los jóvenes que estaban junto a mí comenzaban a discutir en voz baja. Bueno, ella le esta reclamando.

"Lamento la tardanza". Volteé de inmediato cuando escuché como Serena respiraba agitada y sonreí. Las mejillas las tiene sonrosadas, seguramente por el viento.

Se quitó los guantes que cubrían sus manos del frío y se desabrochó el abrigo negro, dejándolo detrás de la silla. Se sacudió el cabello de una manera muy elegante y dejo escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué se ve más hermosa?

"No importa. Yo…tampoco tengo mucho tiempo aquí". Ella sonrió un tanto apenada y yo le llamé a la mesera antes de hacer una tontería.

El dejar de verla por días me afecto. La encuentro todavía más hermosa que antes. La mesera me asintió cuando me vio y pude notar como la pareja de al lado comenzaba a discutir un poco más fuerte.

"Enseguida viene la mesera". Le dije mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en la silla y dejaba que algunos mechones rubios le cayeran a la mejilla de manera coqueta. Me encantaría poder quitárselos y acariciar su piel, seguramente helada. No sé, quizás calentar sus labios de paso.

"Oh gracias". Musito acomodándose el cabello. "Mientras viene… ¿Podremos hablar del…asuntito´?". Preguntó suavemente y yo arqueé una ceja. ¿Asuntito?

¡El _asuntito_!

¿No pude haber encontrado otra excusa más tonta? Prácticamente la traje con engaños pero es que…hoy amanecí con una rara sensación en el estómago. Y en cuanto la vi, esa sensación se fue.

"Quiero hablar de Seiya". La sonrisa que llevaba en los labios se le borró de inmediato. ¿Por qué?

"…_estúpido_". Giré discretamente la mirada justo cuando la muchacha de al lado se ponía de pie y salía de la cafetería con aire indignado y el muchacho solo negaba y terminaba de beberse su bebida con calma. Vaya, cuanto le importa su relación. Aunque no creo que una pelea sea algo muy agradable un día antes de noche buena.

Volteé la mirada hacia Serena y noté su mirada fija sobre mi, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta aparte de la mentirosa razón por la que esta aquí.

"Taiki". Comenzó seriamente y yo asentí. "Sé distinguir entre una buena mentira y una mala. Y la tuya es muy mala". Dijo justo cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y la mesera llegaba a nuestra mesa. "Un café sin azúcar". ¿Sin azúcar? Bastante inusual. Pensé que yo era el único al que le gustaba el café cargado. La mesera se fue y yo suspiré. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Tan difícil es creer que quiera hablar de mi hermano?". Intenté una vez más y ella sonrió desganada.

"Veo que no podré saber la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí…así que te seguiré la corriente". Levantó un hombro de una manera extremadamente coqueta y yo sonreí. Cualquier otra en su lugar, se habría ido sin mirar atrás. "Aunque…no creo que lo que haya entre Seiya y yo, sea del dominio público". ¿Qué? "Menos familiar". La vi con total incredulidad mientras ella recargaba el mentón sobre sus manos.

"¿Hay…hay algo entre Seiya y tu?". Pregunté sin comprender nada. Se supone que Seiya la odia. Bueno, quizás no la odia, pero la última vez que supe lo que él sentía hacia ella…no era nada bueno.

"No". Dijo casi de inmediato y sin ocultar la sonrisa divertida que tenía.

La mesera llegó a dejar el café y se retiró rápidamente. Aprovecharé este momento que tengo para saber más sobre ella. Las cosas que Yaten me dijo el otro día me dejaron pensando bastante en todo este asunto sobre ella y Seiya. Quizá todo es invento de Yaten. Siempre le ha gustado exagerar las cosas.

"¿Y como van las cosas con tu esposa?". Preguntó de repente y yo ahogué un suspiro decepcionante. ¿Es que Amy se tiene que colar siempre en nuestras pláticas? "Deben estar emocionados por poder pasar navidad juntos". Comentó meneando su café.

"Ayer regresamos". Informé quedamente y ella bebió de su taza. Creo que eso contestará todo.

"Espero que las cosas mejoren a partir de ahora". Volvió a decir, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

"Yo también lo espero". Acordé y sonreí, siendo correspondido de igual forma. ¿Por qué me siento tan cómodo con ella? "Supongo que la pintura que Seiya te esta haciendo, ya esta casi terminada, ¿No?". Curioseé y ella rió.

"Quedan varios detalles. Pero espero que pronto quede terminada". Añadió con emoción. "Estoy pensando en mudarme a Londres, de nuevo". ¿Qué? La vi con sorpresa, notando como ella dejaba ir su mirada hacia el enorme ventanal junto a nosotros. Cualquiera pensaría que es una imagen preciosa ver tantas luces de colores por la calle. "Creo que debí haberme ido en cuanto arregle la situación del testamento de mi abuelo Esta ciudad…no, todo en esta ciudad me ha traído problemas.". Dijo seriamente y me vio fijamente. "Y no solo a mí"

Mantuve el contacto visual un par de instantes antes de que ella lo esquivara con indiferencia.

Lo sabe.

Supongo que debí de haber sido muy obvio.

Estaba por hablar, cuando escuchamos como su celular sonaba. Lo tomó sin demasiado entusiasmo y de una manera casi desapercibida entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Sí?". Contestó son tranquilidad. "No, no hay problema". Frunció el entrecejo y luego sonrió tenuemente de nuevo. "Espero que todo salga bien. Adiós". Colgó y guardó el teléfono antes de verme seriamente.

Ni siquiera hizo falta que dijéramos algo para notar la tensión que había. Pensé que si ella se enteraba de lo que me estaba causando, sería algo totalmente diferente a esta situación tan tensa. Pero veo que saqué unas conclusiones bastante apresuradas. Giró la mirada hacia la mesa contigua, donde la joven pareja había estado y ahora solo estaba el chico, mirando encantado a Serena. Esta temporada parece haberle alborotado las hormonas.

"¿Y que haremos?". Pregunté con seriedad y ella se giró a verme desconcertada.

"La pregunta es, ¿Qué-harás-tú-Taiki?". Contestó con una frialdad que nunca había escuchado en alguien y por primera vez en mi vida, me siento atrapado.

Estoy solo en esto. No puedo ni siquiera pedir algún consejo, porque no se cual es el problema todavía.

"No lo sé". Me sinceré y ella suspiró.

"No eres el primero en esta situación". Susurró mientras bebía de su café. "Sin embargo…de todos, eres el único que vale la pena rescatar". Agregó con una mirada suave y yo suspiré.

"¿Crees que haya una solución para esto?". Pregunte incrédulo y ella sonrió. Dios, tiene una sonrisa preciosa. "Dudo mucho que esto pueda controlarse"

"Pensé que eras un hombre inteligente, Taiki". Dijo de pronto y con seriedad. La vi confundido y ella se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo y colocándose de inmediato. "Esto que sientes es pasajero…es un simple deslumbramiento. Yo no te puedo ofrecer nada, no porque no puedo, si no porque no quiero". Se dio vuelta y salió del lugar sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás.

¿No…quiere?

¿Qué clase de mujer dice ese tipo de palabras?

Solo una que esta pasando por una terrible soledad.

Incluso en una época como esta.

**-**

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

**Darien Chiba POV**

Me puse la bata y salí de mi oficina. Caminé hacia la estación de enfermeras y firme mi llegada con rapidez. Las enfermeras de aquí suelen ser un poco…fastidiosas.

"Doctor Chiba, ¿Qué le parecen estas esferas?". Volteé hacia la joven enfermera que me enseñaba unas coloridas esferas rojas y sonreí.

A pesar de todo, me gusta la navidad. Me gusta mucho. Asentí como respuesta, manteniendo mi sonrisa para que la joven no pensara que solo lo hago por compromiso.

"Buenos días doctor Chiba". Sonreí a la recién llegada doctora Mizuno y ella me correspondió antes de firmar su llegada. Parece que ella también siente cariño por la navidad, porque según supe, fue ella misma quien compró el árbol.

"Buenos días doctora. Me alegra que este nuevamente con nosotros". Dije sinceramente y ella volvió a sonreír. Y la verdad es que me alegro, porque el trabajo se estaba haciendo más pesado sin ella aquí.

"A mi también me alegra estar aquí. Además…". Dejo el bolígrafo sobre la barra y me vio con calidez. "…debo agradecerle por haber atendido citas que eran únicamente mi responsabilidad. Debe habérsele acumulado el trabajo"

Sonreí con simpleza y negué. De pronto, giré bruscamente la mirada cuando escuché como las puertas de emergencia se abrían y una camilla y un par de enfermeros entraban corriendo. Me quedé parado hasta que vi como Haruka entraba corriendo detrás de ellos y corrí de inmediato hacia él, notando su expresión desconcertada. ¿Qué diablos habrá pasado?

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunté tomándolo del brazo y el se sacudió bruscamente.

"Michiru". Respondió quedamente y yo sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba.

Comencé a caminar de prisa hacia la sala de urgencias, siendo seguido por Haruka. Me volteé con violencia y lo empujé antes de llegar a la puerta. Imbécil, ¿Qué le habrá hecho? Seguro Michiru debe haber sufrido un ataque.

"Explícame que diablos sucedió". Espeté de repente y él se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia. Como si la mujer que se debate día a día entre la vida y la muerte, no le importara.

"Discutimos". Respondió con simpleza y yo apreté los dientes con furia.

"Estoy seguro de que tu tuviste más culpa". Concluí y él apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

"Ya estaba tardando en dar su estúpida y errónea conclusión, doctor". Escupió con desprecio y yo lo vi con frialdad. ¿Qué demonios nos esta pasando?

"Haruka". Suspiré y cerré los ojos un instante. "Estas cometiendo un terrible error". Dije seriamente y él negó mientras sonreía con petulancia.

"¿Lo crees? Esto me suena más a uno de tus tantos trucos para quedarte con Sere…"

"¡Maldición Haruka! ¿No acabas de comprender lo que sucede?". Lo interrumpí furioso. Maldición. ¿Por qué no puede ser más lógico? ¿Por qué no puede ver lo que sucede?

Se que le prometí a Michiru guardar su secreto, pero no sé si pueda soportar el ver como Haruka se encarga de degradarla cada vez más. Además, es tiempo de que por una vez en su vida, Haruka vea por alguien más que por él mismo.

"¡Doctor Chiba!". Volteé hacia el enfermero que llegaba corriendo hacia mí y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Oh no, por aquí se va a Terapia intensiva.

"¿Qué sucedió?". Pregunté antes de llegar y el joven suspiró.

"Parece que la mujer tuvo un paro cardiaco y ahora están intentando reestablecer sus signos vitales, porque están inestables". Informó el muchacho antes de que entráramos a terapia. "La doctora Mizuno esta con ella". Dijo al ver que yo fruncía el ceño.

"¿No saben que sucedió?". Quise saber y él volteó a verme.

"Un hombre llamo diciendo que necesitaba una ambulancia urgente. Al llegar nos explico que su novia de pronto cayó desmayada e intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no despertaba; se preocupo y llamo a la ambulancia de inmediato". Informó detalladamente y suspiré con pesadez. Al menos, actuó rápido.

"¿Y le dijeron que era un paro cardiaco?". Quise saber y él enfermero negó de inmediato.

"Nosotros lo dedujimos hasta que estuvimos arriba de la ambulancia. El hombre que llamo se fue por su lado". Volvió a decir y yo asentí antes de hacerme a un lado y dejar que la doctora Mizuno saliera del cuarto.

"¿Podemos hablar doctora Mizuno?". Pedí de inmediato y ella asintió sin dudarlo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi oficina. Ni siquiera presté atención a la sala de espera. Quizás Haruka ya se fue a su casa o debe andar dando vueltas por los alrededores. Desde la muerte de su madre, odia los hospitales. Cerré la puerta en cuanto ambos entramos y suspiré de manera ahogada.

"¿Cómo la ve?". Quise saber de inmediato. La doctora sonrió suavemente y asintió.

"Se pondrá bien. Ha sido una alteración de su ritmo cardiaco. Parece ser que padece del corazón y si hubiera llegado después, otra sería la historia". Comentó con seriedad y yo asentí. Parece que Haruka al menos hizo algo bien. "¿La conoce doctor Chiba?". Preguntó y yo asentí.

"Es una amiga. Prometida de un amigo". Asintió y se quitó los lentes, tallándose el puente de la nariz.

"Sabe que tenemos estrictamente prohibido tomar estos casos, cuando el paciente es algún familiar o conocido cercano". Me recordó con severidad y yo asentí. Ética profesional. "Así que no se preocupe, yo atenderé el caso personalmente"

Le sonreí en agradecimiento. Sabía de antemano que Michiru iría a caer en manos del cardiólogo del hospital, que por cierto es un imbécil. Pero ahora recuerdo que la doctora Mizuno comparte esa área con él y conmigo la de Medicina general. Esta mujer es una eminencia. Sé que Michiru estará en buenas manos con ella.

"Quisiera pedirle un favor muy especial, doctora". Dije de pronto y ella asintió.

No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto; pero de todas maneras, no creo que sea lo más adecuado decirle la verdad a Haruka. Al menos, no ahora. Además, Michiru se lo dirá. De eso me encargo yo.

"¿Podría mantener el diagnóstico en secreto para su prometido?". El rostro confundido que puso me hizo suspirar. "Ella ya sabe que esta enferma. De hecho, me comentó que los medicamentos que le han dado ya no tienen el mismo efecto". Comencé a decirle lo que Michiru me había contado. "Sin embargo, quiere ser ella misma quien se lo diga a su prometido". La vi asentir y sonreír con pena.

"Comprendo". Musito suavemente. "Debe ser duro afrontar una situación como esta, más en una época tan bonita como esta, pero…espero que se lo cuente pronto". Yo también lo espero.

Un último instante entre nuestras miradas y ella salió de la oficina. Caminé al escritorio y tomé asiento en mi silla, recargándome y tapándome el rostro con una mano mientras cerraba la otra en puño.

¿En que momento mi vida cambio de esta manera tan drástica?

Se suponía que en estos momentos yo debería estar concentrado en mi trabajo. Se supone que soy un hombre maduro e inteligente y no un simple muchachito enamorado. Se supone que mi amistad con Haruka es más grande que la atracción que pueda tener hacia una mujer.

Me puse de pie de inmediato y salí de la oficina, caminando hacia la sala de espera. No me sorprendí cuando únicamente vi a una anciana y a un par de jóvenes. Caminé hacia la salida y de inmediato reconocí al rubio que fumaba el cigarrillo con la mano izquierda. Esta nervioso. Siempre ha tenido esa particularidad. Cuando Haruka Tenouh esta nervioso, fuma con la mano izquierda; ja…lo único que sabe hacer correctamente.

Hace frío. Me froté las manos para sentir más calor y caminé silenciosamente hacia él, sentándome junto a él, pero ni eso logró que dejara de fumar o volteara a verme.

"Estás nervioso". Cualquiera que me hubiera escuchado, pensaría que era pregunta. Pero no Haruka. Él sabe que lo conozco…incluso mejor que a mi mismo.

"¿Cómo esta Michiru?". Preguntó en un murmullo y yo suspiré.

"Estable. Lograron hacer que sus signos pudi…"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero". Me cortó de pronto y yo me callé.

El silencio nunca ha sido un buen compañero entre nosotros. Pero ahora, además de silencio hay miedo. Hay tensión. Un abismo. Bajé la mirada y suspiré internamente antes de erguirme con seguridad y mirar a Haruka de perfil.

"Ella esta bien. Y lo seguirá estando…mientras siga contigo". Quizás sonó como presión. Y podría serlo. Pero no es lo que siento.

"Ya no la quiero". Confesó con tranquilidad y yo cerré los ojos un instante.

"Ya no es cuestión de amor". Añadí y él dio otra calada a su cigarro.

"Sé que hay algo Darien. Ninguno de los dos ha sido bueno para mentir…nunca. Así que no esperen que les crea toda esa historia de un día para otro". Espetó con seriedad y girándose a verme por primera vez desde que me senté.

"Tienes razón". Acordé y él asintió. "Pero no depende de mí el decírtelo". Volví a decir y suspiró con resignación.

Nos quedamos callados nuevamente. Dejando que nuevamente ese silencio abismal se instalara entre nosotros, dividiéndonos como lleva haciéndolo desde hace un par de días.

"¿Qué nos pasó?". Susurré y él apagó el cigarro, manteniéndose inexpresivo.

"Simplemente…no supimos afrontar las cosas como amigos". Contestó con cansancio y yo asentí. "Somos amigos, pero también somos hombres. Y sin embargo… en estos momentos, desearía que no fuéramos amigos". Confesó con la voz ronca y yo bajé la mirada.

Yo mismo ya había tenido ese pensamiento.

"Puede que seamos diferentes…e incluso lleguemos a discutir…pero, ¿Somos amigos, no?". Pregunté aún cabizbajo y él rió débilmente y sin una pizca de humor.

"Hasta el final"

Pero no tenía el valor de decírselo.

**-**

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

**Yaten Kou POV**

¿Por qué todo estarán tan felices?

Es decir, yo no le encuentro ningún atractivo a la navidad. Tiene más defectos que defensas. Por ejemplo, es en esta época y particularmente este día, es cuando hace más frío. Todo diciembre de por si es helado, los vientos son salvajes y los horrendos villancicos suenan con todo su esplendor. Ahora imaginen que sea precisamente hoy, cuando todas las personas sienten deseos de amarse y abrazarse en todo momento.

Y no entiendo porque.

¿Qué tiene de especial esta fecha para que todos se sientan tan…felices?

Y de igual forma, este asqueroso tráfico no ayuda en nada.

"Me encanta la navidad". Vi a Mina con una ceja arriba y ella me vio con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Deberíamos regresar al departamento Mina. El clima esta horrible y pronostican una nevada". Frunció el ceño y al instante sonrió como una niña pequeña.

"¡Nevada! Eso quiere decir que podremos tener una noche de navidad perfecta". Aclaró con entusiasmo y yo solo rodé los ojos. ¿Es que no se disgusta con nada que diga hacia su amada navidad?

"No entiendo tu amor por esta fecha". Añadí con indiferencia y me giré a verla justo cuando nos agarraba otro semáforo en rojo. Maldito tráfico.

Me guiñó un ojo y se recargó en el asiento. Con la mirada centrada en el enorme local que se alzaba junto a nosotros. Un lugar donde estaba un gordo _Santa Claus_ escuchando los absurdos deseos de unos cuantos niños.

"De niña me emocionaba mucho la navidad". Comentó de repente y yo la vi fijamente. Esa mirada… "Papá se disfrazaba de _Santa_ y nos dejaba los juguetes, no sin antes comerse las galletas que yo horneaba junto a mamá". Relató sonriendo divertida. Tiene esa mirada de nuevo. "Sé que el espíritu navideño debería haberse acabado con el paso de los años, pero lo sigo teniendo. Incluso creo que tengo más que otros años". Se giró a verme y vi las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Puede ser porque esta navidad por fin la pasaré contigo Yaten"

Quise sonreír. Juro que quise, pero únicamente giré mi rostro hacia la calle justo cuando el semáforo cambiaba a verde y seguía manejando.

Otro punto en contra de la navidad. Pone a las mujeres más sensibles.

¿Serena también se pondrá sensible en esta época?

No lo creo.

Seguí manejando directamente hacia la casa de Taiki. Aún sigo sin comprender como pude dejar que Mina me convenciera para pasar esta noche con mi hermano y su esposa. Sé que Seiya irá y lo que menos necesito, es verlo. Últimamente las cosas entre ambos han estado tensas y no soy tan hipócrita como para desearle una feliz navidad, abrazarlo, beber una copa de vino juntos mientras cantamos esos horribles villancicos.

Lo único que quiero es que desaparezca de mi territorio.

Desde pequeño siempre fui muy egoísta. No me gustaba compartir mis juguetes con ninguno de mis hermanos; después de todo, ellos tenían los suyos, no tenían porque tomar los míos. Pero esas eran niñerías. Cosas que hoy no tienen sentido. Sin embargo…sigo siendo un egoísta. Siempre he sido astuto…mi madre decía que demasiado astuto. Mi padre se sentía orgulloso de mí. Siempre me visualizó al mando de la constructora y más que nada fue por eso que la acepte cuando murió. Muchas veces intentó convencerme de que estudiara leyes y fuera yo quien me hiciera cargo del bufete, pero eso nunca fue conmigo.

Me gusta tener la razón siempre, es cierto. Pero no me gusta mentir. Y eso es lo que prácticamente hubiera hecho si hubiera estudiado leyes. La mayoría de las personas que recurren a abogados, son acusados de algo _injustamente_.

Bah. Como si yo me la fuera a creer.

Tal vez por eso soy arquitecto. Porque cada edificio que dibujo en mis planos, cada maqueta que construyo…se hace a mi manera. No siguiendo un simple reglamento. Me gusta tener el control de las cosas y no dejar nada al aire. Por eso me siento tan irritado hacia mi propio hermano.

Porque de no ser por él, Serena ya hubiera caído.

Porque de no ser por él, en estos momentos estaría haciéndola mía y no escuchando a Mina hablar sobre la música que esta comenzando a sonar en el lugar.

Porque estoy harto de que solamente él pueda tener una vida perfecta.

Porque Seiya Kou es perfecto para estar con la única mujer que ha logrado enloquecerme en mucho tiempo.

Llegamos a la casa de Taiki y estacione el auto de inmediato, acomodándome el saco y abriendo la puerta. Diablos, esta haciendo demasiado frío. Froté mis manos y volteé a ver a Mina, pero ella apenas y estaba bajando del auto. Negué y con la mirada la apresuré. Corrió hacia mi y me abrazó fuertemente del brazo. A pesar de que lleva una bufanda y no se cuentos abrigos, tiembla como una hoja.

Tocamos el timbre y al instante nos abrió Amy con una radiante sonrisa. No se parece en nada a la mujer que armo aquel espectáculo en el restaurante.

"Pasen, pasen. El clima esta horrible". Comentó con suavidad y tomando nuestros abrigos. Dentro de la casa esta encendida la chimenea. Aún sigo sin creer que Taiki haya querido una chimenea en su casa.

"Trajimos vino". Vi como Amy se sonrojaba por la mirada cómplice que le estaba dando Mina y se iba rápidamente a la cocina.

"¿Y Taiki?". Pregunté al ver que no nos había recibido y Amy sonrió.

"Esta en la recámara, enseguida viene". Volvió su atención a la cocina y Mina aprovechó eso para escabullirse y comenzar a hacerle plática. ¿Es que nunca se cansa de hablar?

Caminé hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, notando como unos pequeños copos comenzaban a caer y daban la imagen perfecta a esta noche buena. Miré por encima del hombro como Mina platicaba sonriente con Amy, ambas ignorándome. Mejor para mí. Saqué el celular y comencé a marcar el número que estaba tatuado en mi cerebro.

"_Hola_". Saludó con extraña suavidad.

"Pensé que me contestarías de mala manera después de cómo me colgaste el teléfono". Le recordé con una sonrisa trémula en los labios. Puede que ella y Seiya hayan peleado. Eso sería mi regalo de navidad.

"_Yaten, es navidad_". La escuché después de un momento de silencio. "_Lo menos que necesitas en estos momentos, es que yo te cuelgue_". Debe estar sonriendo. "_Además, estás comenzando a tener la manía justo cuando estoy en algo importante_"

"¿Importante?". Pregunté con curiosidad y giré la mirada para ver como Mina seguía enfrascada en su plática con Amy.

"_Feliz navidad Yaten_". Bueno, parece que no me lo dirá.

"Feliz navidad Serena". Susurré suavemente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo y suspiré, clavando mi mirada en los copos que se hacían más grandes. Me encantaría pasar esta fecha con alguien que me entienda, alguien como ella. Ja, ¿Para que me hago tonto? Me encantaría pasar este día con ella, me comprenda o no. Únicamente tenerla junto a mí.

"Yaten". Volteé a ver a Taiki y le sonreí. "Vaya, pensé que el primero en llegar sería Seiya, pero me equivoqué". Sonreí más por compromiso que otra cosa. Después de todo, Taiki no tiene porque enterarse de mis problemas con Seiya. "¿Quieres una copa de vino?"

"Claro". Acepté y caminé junto a él al pequeño bar.

"Me alegra que aceptaran pasar esta noche con nosotros". Comentó con aquel tono que únicamente usa conmigo y con Seiya. "Desde hace muchos años que no nos reunimos los tres este día y ahora que yo estoy casado, tu estás con Mina y Seiya viajando, creo que tenemos menos oportunidades para hacerlo". Me extendió la copa y yo la tomé de inmediato.

"Puede ser. Aunque, debes tomar en cuenta que nuestra opinión sobre la navidad difiere demasiado Taiki". Le recordé mientras bebía.

Rió divertido mientras negaba y caminábamos hacia la sala, sentándonos y manteniendo aquel silencio que tanto desesperaba a mi madre. Ella siempre nos inculcó un amor por la navidad que Taiki siguió al pie de la letra. Yo jamás la comprendí; es decir, siempre he creído estúpido el hecho de que un obeso hombre llegue a tu casa a entregar regalos. Cuando crecí y supe que no existía tal hombre, menos creí en la navidad, la gente decía que la odiaba. Y Seiya, bueno a él jamás le intereso mucho.

"Taiki". Ambos volteamos a ver a Amy, quien sonreía encantada junto a Mina. "La cena esta lista". Anunció y yo suspiré.

"Solo falta que llegue Seiya". Añadió mi hermano y me vio con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

"¡Mientras tanto cantemos unos villancicos!"

Pareciera que Mina adora arruinar mi vida.

**-**

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

**Seiya Kou POV**

"¿Estás loca?"

Parpadeó confundida mientras se acomodaba el abrigo y se acomodaba el cabello. Realmente esta loca si piensa salir con la tormenta que hay fuera.

"Puedo presumir de tener una perfecta salud mental". Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca mientras tomaba la bufanda.

"No te irás con toda esa nieve cayendo". Sentencié seriamente y ella arqueó una ceja.

"Según recuerdo, tu tienes que ir a la fabulosa cena de navidad en casa de tu hermano". Atacó con ese tinte irónico y yo sonreí de lado.

"No iré". Contesté sintiéndome victorioso, pero ella siguió colocándose la bufando. "¿No me has oído? No iré". Le repetí y ella soltó un bufido.

"Genial. Un estúpido adorador de navidad menos". Masculló sonriéndome y yo únicamente rodé los ojos.

¿Por qué la siento más a la defensiva que otros días? Ni siquiera he dicho o hecho algo para que se molestara. Caminé hacia la puerta y tomé las llaves de la mesa de al lado, cerrando la puerta y guardando las llaves en mi pantalón. Me giré para verla y decírselo, pero ni siquiera hizo falta al ver su rostro.

Esta pálida.

¿Tan malo le parece quedarse encerrada conmigo? Suspiré y me fui directamente a la cocina. La única manera que tiene para salir de aquí sin que yo pueda retenerla, es lanzándose por la ventana, pero estamos en el cuarto piso, así que sería prácticamente un suicidio. Puse a hervir un poco de agua para prepararme un café y escuché como se dejaba caer al sofá, por lo que me volteé a mirarla y sonreí un poco.

"Menos mal que entraste en razón". Comenté, pero ella no me vio, de hecho, se tapó fuertemente el rostro. "¿Te sientes bien?". Pregunté aún desde la cocina, pero no contesto.

Apagué el fuego y caminé hacia ella, inclinándome hasta quedar a su altura y poniendo mis manos en sus rodillas. La sacudí un poco y ella pareció despertar del trance en el que estaba, ya que me vio con sus ojos azules y parpadeó. Podría jurar que se opacaron por un segundo.

"Lo lamento". Susurro viéndome fijamente y yo fruncí el entrecejo. ¿De que se esta disculpando?

"¿Por qué?". Pregunté sin comprender y ella trago saliva.

"Porque también arruiné tu navidad"

¿También?

"No la arruinaste". Le aclaré, pero ella simplemente se mantuvo de igual manera. "De hecho, ni siquiera le tomo mucha importancia a la navidad". Aquella confesión pareció despertarla, porque frunció el entrecejo y yo sonreí. "Digamos que nunca me he creído el cuento de que un hombre nos deje regalos". Añadí con una sonrisa que la contagió, porque me devolvió el gesto suavemente.

Me puse de pie para ir por el café y de paso servirle uno a ella.

_También._

¿De quien habrá hablado?

Volteé a verla al escuchar que se levantaba y vi que se comenzaba a quitar el abrigo. Eso quiere decir que la convencí de quedarse. Aquí. Conmigo. En noche buena.

Un segundo, ¿Pasaremos la navidad juntos?

Estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera planeado, nada hubiera salido como en este momento.

"¿Estás seguro de que no habrá problemas si no vas con tu hermano?". Preguntó desde la sala. Serví las dos tazas y me encaminé hacia ella, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

"De hecho creo que debería llamarles para avisa que no iré".

Conociendo a Taiki y su pasión por esta fecha, es capaz de pensar que no llego porque estoy repartiendo regalos junto a _Santa Claus_. Parece que al final, mi madre hizo un buen trabajo con él y le inculcó su amor por la navidad. A Yaten siempre pareció fastidiarle esta fecha, se la pasaba haciendo preguntas acerca del porque el pino tenía que estar ridículamente decorado, porque la gente cantaba esos horribles villancicos…en fin, preguntas de un amargado incomprendido.

Y yo. Bueno…nunca me ha interesado mucho esta fecha. Y creo que después de la muerte de mis papás, mucho menos. Creo que todos esos valores y sentimientos que la gente únicamente expresa en este mes, deberían de ser expresados siempre. Cada mes del año, cada día y en cada momento. Tal vez sea más decepción que indiferencia lo que le tengo a la navidad.

"Seiya". Me giré para ver a Serena en la ventana y yo mismo me quede prendado de la imagen.

La ciudad esta siendo cubierta de nieve. Y la luz de la luna hace que toda esa nieve brille deslumbrante, alumbrando los tejados de las casas y edificios. Una hermosa visión. Pocas veces he visto nevar en plena noche buena; así que seguramente, muchos deben estar sintiendo esta navidad como la más perfecta.

"¿Te gusta la navidad?". Pregunté en un murmullo y sentí su mirada sobre mí.

"Mis padres jamás me inculcaron el significado de la navidad. Supongo que…si no sé que es la navidad, no puedo decir si me gusta o no". La vi extrañado y ella sonrió con melancolía mientras regresaba su vista al ventanal. "Nunca tuve una navidad para recordar, bueno sí, pero no el tipo de navidad que todo niño desea"

"¿Viviste en una familia conflictiva?". Puedo ser indiscreto, pero no me gusta ver como el brillo desaparece en los ojos de una persona.

"Conflictiva…es una palabra muy bonita para describir a mi familia". Cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Mi papá era un alcohólico desde que tengo uso de razón y mi mamá…bueno, creo que para no sentir los golpes que le daba mi papá, siguió su mismo camino". Abrió los ojos y pude notar una inmensa frialdad en ellos. "Cada noche buena siempre era lo mismo. Ambos asistían a una cena que hacían en la empresa donde trabajaba mi papá y me dejaban sola en casa. Obviamente sin cena de navidad". Rió un poco y sin embargo, fue la risa más falsa que he escuchado. "Había un árbol, si…pero siempre estaba apagado. Había regalos debajo de él, pero estaban vacíos".

¿Qué clase de familia tuvo? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya tenido una infancia.

"Alguna vez…". Comencé con lentitud. "… ¿Te dieron un regalo de navidad?". Sonrió un poco.

"De la escuela siempre recibí regalos. Creo que los niños siempre se sintieron atraídos hacia mí no solo por ser una niña tremendamente linda". Hizo una mueca con la boca y bajó un poco la mirada. "Inclusive en el trabajo siempre me lo dijeron"

"¿El qué?". Estoy interesado. Quiero saber si aquello que le han dicho desde pequeña es lo que yo pienso de ella.

"Que a pesar de no creer en esta fecha…". Se detuvo un momento y se giró a verme con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "…pareciera que lo que más deseo es tener una verdadera navidad"

Sí.

Se lo han dicho.

Vaya. Y yo que pensé que su vida había sido maravillosa.

Yo no puedo acompañarla con otra trágica historia navideña porque no la tengo. Fui afortunado de tener unos padres que realmente se esforzaron por hacerme sentir niño en cada navidad a pesar de saber mi opinión sobre ella. Incluso sé como hacer esas raras galletas. Al paso de los años se nos fue develando el gran secreto infantil: _Santa Claus_ no existía. Algo que obviamente yo ya había deducido porque nosotros no teníamos chimenea en casa. Así que mientras mi papá acomodaba los regalos debajo del árbol, Taiki y Yaten le ayudaba y yo optaba por irme con mi mamá a la cocina.

Era una extraordinaria mujer. Capaz de mejorar el día con una de sus sonrisas o darle solución al problema más grande con alguno de sus consejos. Podía pasarme horas platicando con ella y mientras lo hacía, me enseñaba cosas que casi siempre se le enseñan a una hija. Pero en base de que solo tuvo varones, fue a nosotros a quienes nos enseño ese tipo de cosas.

Yo se cocinar. Yaten aprendió perfectamente como deben hacerse las compras de una casa. Taiki supo limpiar como una verdadera ama de casa. Las mujeres que se casen con los hermanos Kou, se llevaran la lotería. Eso era lo que decía mi padre.

"¿Me ayudarías a hacer la cena?". Pregunté con una sonrisa que ella me correspondió. Después de este momento inusual, creo que debería amenizar el ambiente.

Ella nunca ha tenido una navidad.

Yo siempre la tuve.

"Por supuesto". Aceptó mientras se frotaba las manos un poco. Ahora que lo noto, el departamento se siente un poco más frío. "¿No tienes calefacción? Me estoy helando". Comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Claro". Caminé hacia la puerta, encendiendo la calefacción. En unos momentos se sentirá más calor.

Caminamos a la cocina y yo suspiré antes de abrir un par de puertas. Debe de ser una broma.

Me pase una mano por la cara y suspiré. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado hacer las compras? Diablos. Como me iba a ir a cenar con Taiki, pensaba ir al supermercado mañana temprano. Escuché la risa de Serena detrás de mi y me giré con lentitud. Si pensaba darle su primera noche de navidad, creo que tendré que esperarme al próximo año.

"Pensaba ir hasta mañana a hacer las compras". Me disculpe y ella se sentó en la barra de la cocina, recargando la mejilla en su mano.

"No te preocupes. De todas maneras agradezco tu intención". ¿Mi intención? Fruncí el entrecejo sin entender bien como lo había adivinado y ella se puso de pie, caminando hasta mí. "Pero una noche de navidad más sin celebrar…no hará ninguna diferencia". Sonrió una vez más.

Con naturalidad.

Con resignación.

Se fue directamente hacia la alacena, tomando algunas cosas que pudieran servirnos para poder comer. Pero no comprendo porque me siento así, como… nostálgico. Debería estar preocupado de no tener algo para comer.

"Creo que esto será suficiente". Arqueé una ceja en cuanto vi como dejaba sobre la barra de la cocina una bolsa de algodones, otra de arroz y un bote de jugo. Moriremos de hambre.

"¿Piensas combinar eso?". Me vio asustada y negó.

"¡Claro que no! Moriríamos si mezclamos esto". Sonrió y caminó hacia el refrigerador, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo recorría de arriba abajo. Como si ya tuviera una receta y solo buscara los ingredientes. Metió la mano y saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en una bolsa transparente. "¿Sirve este pulpo?". Preguntó viéndome y yo asentí.

"Lo compré hace dos días". Ella sonrió y saco unas cuantas cosas más antes de dejar todo sobre la mesa y suspirar.

"¿Cómo se te da hacer bolas de arroz?". Preguntó con una sonrisa infantil.

Alto. En navidad, ¿Comeremos bolas de arroz? Bueno…creo que es mejor que nada. ¿Pero y los bombones?

"Se me da bastante bien, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer con los bombones?". Le pregunté intrigado y ella sonrió mientras lo dejaba de lado.

"Son el postre". Me guiño un ojo y se fue directamente a lavarse las manos.

Bueno, quizás no es la noche buena que hubiese imaginado…pero creo que tampoco lo pasaré tan mal. Me acerqué a ella y esperé a que terminara de lavarse las manos, después de todo, yo le ayudaré. Fresas. Hoy huele a fresas y a mi me encantan las fresas. Apreté los dientes resistiendo a la tentación de inclinarme y besar su cuello.

Alto. Cordura. Las cosas están bien entre los dos y no pienso arruinarlos por mis inesperados deseos de querer hacerla mía nuevamente.

"Mientras yo preparo el arroz, tu vas preparando el relleno, ¿De acuerdo?". Asentí mientras ella se iba directamente a la estufa y yo me queda lavando las manos.

Puede que esta navidad sea la más rara que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

**-**

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Decepcionada.

Sé que no debería sentirme de esta manera tan tonta, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Y pensar que hasta hace unas horas pensé que tendría una verdadera noche de navidad. Una mujer que trabaja conmigo me invitó a pasar esta noche con ella y su esposo. Acepté y admito que estaba emocionada de poder compartir por primera vez este día con alguien. Pero esta mañana, mientras desayunaba con Taiki me llamo para cancelar porque parece que su esposo tuvo un accidente y debía quedarse a cuidarlo en el hospital. Así que…parece que nuevamente pasaré otra noche sin…

Bueno, creo que me he equivocado.

Porque el solo pensarlo suena ridículo y el decirlo creo que sonará más ridículo, pero…

Pasaré esta navidad con Seiya Kou.

Y no es que su compañía me parezca menos que la de esa mujer y su esposo, es solo que…realmente tenía deseos de celebrar una verdadera cena navideña. Por primera vez no quería quedarme sola en casa, escuchando música y trabajando. Pero parece que esto es permanente. Tal vez debería resignarme a la idea de que nunca llegaré a pasar una verdadera navidad.

"El arroz esta listo". Vi a Seiya por encima del hombro y le sonreí suavemente.

Al menos se ha esforzado. Ese arroz huele bien.

"Si quieres puedes ir preparando la mesa, lo demás es fácil de hacer". Dije tomando el tazón de arroz.

"¿Te parece si comemos en el suelo de la sala? La mesa me parece algo muy formal". Comentó con una sonrisa tremendamente encantadora. ¿Por qué este hombre me provoca este tipo de pensamientos?

"Por mi esta bien"

Nuevamente me lavé las manos y comencé a preparar la inesperada cena. Tomé un poco de arroz y comencé a hacer las bolas; siempre me han encantado. Las fui dejando en un platón y levanté la mirada, notando como Seiya dejaba los vasos sobre la mesa de centro en la sala y regresaba por los platos. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar peleando y al otro rato llevándonos bien?

Aunque más que llevarnos bien, es el simple gusto de pelearme. Su rostro se vuelve muy atractivo cuando se enoja; se le endurecen las facciones y…

¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar quitar esas tonterías y suspiré cuando volví a verlo. Hoy se ve más atractivo que otros días. Además, esa camiseta negra le queda increíble. Y ni que decir de los vaqueros que lleva; se ve muy atractivo. Y estoy segura de que no soy la única que debe pensar lo mismo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?". Parpadeé y negué de inmediato.

"Ya terminé". Por tercera vez me lave las manos y tomé el enorme platón.

Caminé hasta la sala y lo deje en medio, regresando a la cocina por el jugo que había encontrado. Sé que un jugo no es la mejor combinación para este platillo, pero tampoco puedo pedir más cuando no hay más.

¿Eso fue un gemido?

Me giré lentamente y sonreí estúpidamente cuando vi como Seiya veía las bolas de arroz con una sonrisa. ¡Era por la comida! ¿Por qué otra cosa sería? Caminé deprisa hacia la barra y tomé el jugo con indiferencia.

"¿Piensas tomar jugo mientras comes bolas de arroz?". Preguntó incrédulo y yo me encogí de hombros.

"No tienes nada más". Respondí quedamente y él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Caminó hacia la alacena nuevamente y abrió la más alta, sacando una botella azul. Este hombre piensa emborracharme.

"Eres un ebrio". Ataqué mientas me sentaba en el suelo.

"No es verdad. Únicamente es para ocasiones especiales y esta lo es". Arqueé una ceja con diversión y el rió. "Eso debió haberte subido el ego más de la cuenta, ¿No?". Reí y él se sentó frente a mí.

"No tienes idea". Agregué mientras tomaba una bola de arroz y la ponía en mi plato.

Seiya sirvió dos copas de vino y me acercó una, por lo que sonreí y la tomé. Delicioso. Ni muy fuerte, pero tampoco ligero. Perfecto para esta noche.

Comimos en silencio. Tampoco es que me moleste. Siempre como sola, así que estoy acostumbrada a no mantener pláticas. Además, la vista de la ciudad es preciosa. La nieve esta cayendo en pequeños copos y aunque no hay un fuerte viento, el poco que hay deja ver una verdadera noche digna de Navidad; no desperdiciaría esta vista solo para tener una plática que solo es para romper el silencio. Bebí nuevamente de la copa y sonreí. Sabe delicioso. Con esto sería difícil que alguien pudiera embriagarse.

Volteé a ver a Seiya y lo sorprendí viéndome. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Debí de haber estado demasiado ensimismada viendo la ciudad y bebiendo. Ladeé el rostro y arqueé una ceja.

"¿Qué?". Indagué con curiosidad y él sonrió.

"No te entiendo". Respondió suavemente y yo sonreí. "Tienes todo para ser feliz y no lo eres". Bajé levemente el rostro y sonreí más. ¿Por qué él me hace recordar lo que ya sé? "Tienes todo para hacer feliz a alguien…y sin embargo estás sola". Y sigue recordándome.

"¿Pretendes que te de una respuesta?". Pregunté en un murmuro y sin verlo. Lo menos que necesito es ver su insistencia o incluso su frustración por no comprenderme.

"No". Levanté el rostro más sorprendida que nada. ¿No? Pero…Él preguntó. Debió preguntar por algo. "No quiero saber". Abrí los ojos por inercia y él sonrió. ¿En que momento se acerco tanto? Su mano tomó mi mejilla y la acarició con aquella misma ternura del otro día. Me vio fijamente, sin desviarla de mis ojos y dejando que su aliento cosquilleara en mis labios. "Porque eso es lo que más me gusta de ti"

Aún con los ojos abiertos, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose de una manera rápida. De una manera que a simple vista me quería hacer olvidar todo lo que me preocupara. Cerré los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo una molesta picazón en ellos de repente y mejor me abandoné al beso.

La mano que estaba en mi mejilla, bajó hasta mi cuello, enterrándose en el cabello de mi nuca y desatando la pequeña coleta que me había hecho después de la sesión. Pero que me importa la coleta. Su otra mano acarició mi cintura con suavidad, como si no supiera que movimiento hacer. Sonreí dentro del beso y me hinque, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y sonreímos de una manera suave. Diferente. Nueva.

Bajé mis manos hasta su abdomen, acariciando su pecho en el recorrido y tomé la camiseta con ambas manos. Lentamente la subí por su cuerpo y se la saqué por la cabeza, notando sus ojos ardientes. Me incliné sobre él y besé su cuello, sus hombros. Acaricié su espalda de arriba abajo, tomando sus hombros como soporte y besándole el pecho. Elevé mi cabeza y lo besé en los labios, siendo correspondida de inmediato. A pesar de ser un beso suave, tiene la misma pasión que todos; hay fuerza en la manera en que me muerde el labio inferior, en como ladeamos el rostro para profundizarlo más. Nos separamos y él sonrió, quitando un mechón de mi frente y bajando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis brazos, mis pechos y mi vientre. Me quito la blusa con lentitud, acariciando mi cuerpo con sus dedos y cuando al fin la blusa quedó en algún lugar de la sala, volvimos a besarnos.

Lo abrasé por el cuello, ladeando el rostro para que el beso fuese más profundo y él hundió su lengua en mí, dejando que el poco aire que retenía, se me escapara. Sus manos vagaron hasta mi espalda. Lo sentí desabrochar el sostén y me pegué a él cuando la prenda cayó al suelo. ¿Por qué me siento avergonzada? Lo besé con más devoción para olvidarme de esa tontería y de inmediato sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con libertad. Un escalofrío me recorrió y él pareció notarlo, por que sus brazos se detuvieron y me abrazaron fuertemente. De manera casi posesiva.

Se separó de mí, solo para ponerse de pie y de paso ponerme a mí. Me tomó de la cadera y me acercó a él, dejando que mis senos rozaran su pecho desnudo; y debo decir que aunque ya había pasado, este momento es diferente. Me siento nerviosa. Me vio con una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad y sus manos se fueron hacia mis vaqueros, mientras las mías seguían enrolladas en su cuello. Ninguna cierra los ojos o evade la mirada. Ninguno hace nada más que esperar. Los dos estamos ardiendo por dentro, lo veo en sus ojos. Parpadeé cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mis muslos y suspiré; levanté torpemente una de mis piernas hacia su cadera, dejando que él me quitara el pantalón de un lado y de paso acariciara totalmente mi pierna. Desde el tobillo hasta el muslo. Hice lo mismo con la otra, sintiendo las mismas sensaciones de placer.

Nos volvimos a separar a pesar de que yo quería alargar el beso, pero él nuevamente tiene esa condenada sonrisa sexy y suavemente me toma de un lado de la cintura, volteándome y haciendo que le diera la espalda. Sus manos se cruzaron en mi vientre mientras que sus labios se apoderaban de mi cuello de una manera seductora. Comenzamos a caminar, aunque más bien es él quien me esta guiando. Yo solo estoy disfrutando de sus caricias, incluso he cerrado los ojos; porque ha comenzado a mover sus manos y a acariciar mis pechos de una manera desquiciante.

Abrió una puerta y yo abrí los ojos. Su recámara. Seguimos caminando hasta el pie de la cama y me volteó, soltándome y levantando sus manos. Sonreí con sensualidad al darme cuenta de su truco y mis manos de inmediato se fueron hasta su pantalón. Lo desabroché de una manera rápida, escuchando un par de suspiros de parte de Seiya cuando mi mano rozó intencionalmente su miembro. Con malicia me acerqué hasta él, quedando a milímetros de sus labios y mis manos bajaron nuevamente hasta su cadera. Dejé caer mi mano completamente hasta que toqué la parte más importante para él en estos momentos y pronto lo escuché gemir levemente. Me vio con una sonrisa corta antes de que nos dejáramos caer sobre la cama y sintiera sus manos quitarme la ropa interior de una manera rápida.

Me mordí el labio inferior con ansia, sintiendo como un calor dentro de mi se extendía por todas partes y cuando sentí como Seiya se quitaba su propia ropa interior, abrí mis piernas.

Fue tan solo un instante el que lo vi a los ojos nuevamente, pero ese instante fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que es con él con quién quiero repetir este acto hasta el cansancio. Lo sentí dentro de mí y lancé un gemido, notando como él lo ahogaba en su garganta, pero se inclinaba y me besaba. Se movió nuevamente y yo apreté mis manos sobre sus hombros, levantando las caderas para que el movimiento nunca acabara. Dios… ¿Es normal sentir tanto placer con una persona? Me estremecí cuando de repente me embistió con fuerza, por lo que me aferré a él y dejé salir los gemidos que intentaba retener en mi boca.

A cada embestida, sentía una nueva caricia; en mis piernas, en mis pechos, un beso en los labios, en el cuello.

Y de repente todo se detuvo dentro de mí. Detuve mi respiración y me apegué a él con fuerzas, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Pronto sentí como algo tibio me recorría la pierna y por dentro, sentí algo similar. Poco a poco lo fui soltando, dejando caer mi cabeza y respirando agitadamente. Pero Seiya no dejo de abrazarme, ni tampoco salió dentro de mí. Sentía su respiración en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

Sonreí cuando me giré a verlo y sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Su sonrisa es igual que la mía. Brillante. Relajada. Tranquilo. Como si lo que hubiéramos hecho tuviese que haber pasado desde mucho antes.

Sin embargo el molesto sonido del teléfono se escuchó por todo el departamento y sentí como se dejaba caer junto a mí. Le pasé una mano por el pecho y él me vio.

"No contestes". Pedí suavemente y él sonrió mientras se inclinaba y me besaba suavemente en los labios.

"Solo un loco lo haría". Contestó en un suave murmuro contra mis labios.

"Seiya". Me recorrí hacia él y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Él no pareció molestarse, ya que me pasó la mano por la espalda, acariciándola de arriba abajo. "Me esta comenzando a dar frío". Añadí hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

"¿Estás avergonzada?". Preguntó riendo y yo fruncí el ceño.

"¡Claro que no!". Levanté el rostro y el rió.

"Incluso estás sonrojada". Me toqué una mejilla y escuché la risa de Seiya, por lo que le di un ligero empujón en el hombro. "Iré por una sábana". Apuntó aún sonriendo y yo asentí.

Lo vi cruzar la recámara hasta el armario, totalmente desnudo. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras recorro su cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando de la vista que me da. ¿Realmente ese hombre es el que me ha hecho el amor?

¿Hecho…el amor? Abrí los ojos de manera sorprendida y no entiendo porque sonrío. Debería estar preocupada, incluso asustada. Pero estoy tranquila, emocionada. Sentí la tela de la sábana sobre mi cuerpo y vi como Seiya me sonreía mientras se metía a la cama conmigo, abrazándome de inmediato y acercándome totalmente a su cuerpo.

"La nevada se terminó". Susurró suavemente y yo me separé un poco de él, viendo su expresión seria. Fruncí el ceño y parpadeé un poco.

"¿Es tu manera de echarme?". Pregunté confundida y él me vio fijamente.

"Incluso cuando quisiera irte… ¿Crees que te dejaría ir? ¿Salir de mi cama? Aún no es medianoche, así que no creo que pienses irte sin haber recibido tu regalo de navidad". Sonreí. Y sonreí más cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Suave y delicado. Como debe ser un beso.

Y nuevamente el molesto sonido del teléfono. Pero ahora su celular. Reímos dentro del beso y nos separamos. Menos mal que el molesto aparato esta junto a nosotros, que si no…desconectaba todo de la casa.

"Es Taiki". Me dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros mientras contestaba y yo me apegaba más a él. "Hola"

"_Seiya, ¿Esta todo bien? Hemos intentado localizarte desde hace rato, pero no entraban las llamadas y después no contestabas_". No me gusta cuando los teléfonos tienen tanto volumen.

"Lo lamento Taiki, debió ser por la nevada. Pero creo que no podré llegar a la cena". Vi a Seiya con una sonrisa que fue correspondida y me recosté nuevamente junto a él.

"_De acuerdo, aunque espero que tengas una buena excusa_". Sonreí un poco y Seiya rió.

"La tengo Taiki…pero no pienso dártela". Ante aquello escuché como su hermano resoplaba y reí, pero de inmediato me tapé la boca con una mano.

"_Seiya… ¿Estás con alguien?_". Levanté un poco la mirada para ver a Seiya, pero él se mantenía sonriente y sin verme.

"Sí. Por eso no puedo ir". ¿Por qué me siento tan tontamente feliz?

"_Ah…entiendo…no te preocupes, aquí ya veré que les digo_". Volvió a decir su hermano y yo rodé los ojos.

"Gracias. Bueno te dejo, que ya casi es Navidad". Añadió viéndome con complicidad. "Feliz Navidad Taiki y dales mis buenos deseos a todos por allá"

"_Feliz Navidad a ti también Seiya_". Colgó. Por fin.

"Serena". Levanté levemente el rostro y arqueé una ceja. Siempre he creído que este tipo de momentos se rompen con pláticas. Más si son pláticas entre dos personas como nosotros. "Cuando estábamos en la venta…tu dijiste algo". ¿Dije algo? Fruncí el ceño levemente al no recordar exactamente que había dicho.

Espero que nada malo. Aunque, ¿Tenía que romper este tranquilo momento con una plática de la cual ni conozco el problema?

"Dijiste que lamentabas haberme arruinado la navidad también a mí". Volví a dejar mi cabeza caer y suspiré. "¿De que hablabas?"

Pareciera una broma de mal gusto el estar recordando eso este día.

La primera vez que una niña me preguntó si en navidad me regalaban muchas cosas…no entendía exactamente a que se refería. Por ese entonces fui descubriendo que el 24 de diciembre se hacía una cena con toda la familia y se daban regalos al día siguiente, el 25. Era muy niña para entender las respuestas secas de mi papá cuando le preguntaba sobre el abuelo. Yo solo le conocía por fotos y algunos comentarios de mis padres…pero nada más. Obviamente, jamás recibí algo de él.

Cerré los ojos y recordé las miradas de todas las personas del vecindario que me veían con pena cada 25 de diciembre. Todos se referían a mí como la _niña que no tenía navidad._ Todos me daban sonrisas de compasión que no alcanzaba a entender, pero que tampoco me importaban. Conforme fui creciendo, intentaba pasar ese día en mi habitación, escuchando como el auto de mi papá se iba hacia la cena de navidad que año con año organizaban en su empresa. Supongo que conforme pasaba el tiempo, debieron inventar más excusas para que la gente no notara la ausencia de su hija.

Una vez logré escuchar a mi mamá decirle a una de sus amigas que yo no iba a esas cenas por que no me gustaba la navidad.

Y tenía razón. No me gustaba.

No me gustaba porque la navidad para mí eran miradas de compasión. Regalos de niños que la pubertad les había golpeado duro. Burlas de parte de niñas envidiosas y crueles. Indiferencia de parte de mis padres al día siguiente.

Eso significaba para mí la navidad.

Años después…la navidad fue soledad. Silencio. Era estar en mi departamento, donde quiera que estuviera…sola. Recibía invitaciones de muchos hombres para pasar la navidad con ellos, porque ninguna mujer del trabajo se animaba a invitarme a pasar noche buena a su casa; mujeres inseguras de su matrimonio. Por eso no me sentí deprimida cuando la invitación que esa mujer me había hecho fue cancelada. Más bien sentí como si fuese lo correcto. Es como si la propia vida tuviera designado el que yo no pasé este día como todos.

"De que también me la he arruinado a mí". Susurré después de un rato. No levanté el rostro. Pero tampoco rechacé la caricia que Seiya estaba haciendo en mi hombro, para luego levantarme el rostro con lentitud, como si estuviera tentando el terreno.

"Pues lamento romper tu burbuja…". Murmuró sonriéndome. "…pero no me has arruinado nada". Me besó con suavidad y separó sus labios un poco de mí. Aunque yo los siento todavía sobre mí. "Al contrario…me has dado una de las mejores navidades que he tenido".

Sonreí y esta vez yo rompí con la poca distancia, abrazándolo del pecho y sintiendo como sus manos me abrazaban fuertemente de las caderas, subiéndome sobre él con fuerza. Jadeé cuando nuestras pieles desnudas hicieron contacto de nuevo y él rió con voz ronca.

"Feliz navidad Serena". Susurró viéndome a los ojos y yo lo besé en la mejilla.

"Feliz navidad Seiya". Nuevamente sonreímos. Dejando que aquella simple sonrisa transmitiera lo que hemos intentado ocultar.

Porque al menos yo, ya no puedo ocultarlo.

Lo quiero.

**-**

**0**

**0o0o0o0**

**0**

**-**

**¡HoLa!**

_¿Me extrañaron? Vale, que es válido mentir u.u_

_Bueno…creo que es tiempo de que les diga que estamos entrando al climáx de al historia y eso traen 2 problemas. _

**El primero**_: Que la trama de la historia se tornará más intensa. Como hemos visto a lo largo de estos 14 capítulos, todos tienen su lado bueno y su lado bueno. Como todo ser humano. Hemos podido ver a un __**Haruka**__ ambicioso, sexy ;), cabrón y egoísta. __**Taiki**__ es serio, discreto, un hombre que se piensa las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, aquel que lucha por su matrimonio a pesar de que su cabeza ya esta llena de alguien más. Por otra parte viene el hombre perfecto, __**Darien**__; porque eso es chicas, el hombre perfecto; aquel que a pesar de todo, considera a su rival como amigo e intenta ser el hombre centrado. Y viene __**Yaten**__, un tipo con carácter firme, seguro de si misma en cualquier plano; aquel que no le importa nada para conseguir lo que quiere…quizás sea más cabrón que Haruka :) pero eso es lo que le atrae a Serena de é. __**Seiya **__es…como el protector que todas quieren; es con quien puedes sentirte satisfecha y tranquila sabiendo que él esta junto a ti; pero también es el más cerrado de todos en cuanto a lo que quiere y siente, algo que toda mujer encuentra irritante en alguien, porque no sabes que siente hacia una. __**Serena**__ es la guinda en el pastel de todos; la mujer que a pesar de haber tenido la infancia dura, no va por el mundo causando lastima. Una persona bondadosa, pero peligrosa. Aquella que cree conocer todo tipo de personas, pero cuando brotan los cinco hombres antes mencionados, se encuentra totalmente perdida._

**El Segundo:**_Que el fic entra a su madurez y por ende…a su declive (Adoro las clases de makerting n.n) Yo dije que el fic no contaría con 30 capítulos porque a mi parecer, eso es explotar una historia hasta el último recurso y llega un momento en que se vuelve hastiosa. Aunque hay algunas MUY buenas excepciones. Pero esta historia no le doy más de 30 capítulos. Creo que ni los 25 :) Así que tranquilos, que el próximo año se acabará esta historia, quizás, antes de mi tercer aniversario aquí TuT_

**Sobre el capítulo: **_Bueno, ya vimos que la relación HarukaxMichiru esta por dar su vuelco drástico. Así que digamos que para el próximo capítulo…ya veremos una verdadera escena dramática dentro de todo esta historia. Taiki ¡Por fin! Después de tanto quebradero de cabeza, ya lo dijo o al menos lo dio a conocer a Serena; pensé que nunca escribiría ese momento xD Darien…ah, siento pena por el hombre. No es su culpa ser tan perfecto Pero fuera de eso, se acerca su momento estelar y será muy tonto si no lo aprovecha ;) Yaten, ya vimos que esta las 24 horas del día pensando en la rubia equivocada :) así que aunque el momento pasional de nuestro querido peliplateado, se acerca lentamente . Ok, se que el lemmon de Serena y Seiya parece algo así como una escena rosa sacada de una cabeza completamente…turbada de algodones, pero no es así. Quería que se viera que ahora si había tiempo, y una cama cerca para que hicieran sus cosas, aunque…llegaron casi desnudos a la cama T.T Y el final del capítulo, no quiero que lo tomen a la ligera, porque esta bien, Serena acepto que lo quiere…pero él no. Y quien sabe si le corresponda eh n.n_

_Aparte de todo este rollo que les he lanzado, quisiera decirles algo fuera de esta historia :P El epílogo de _**Si No Estás Conmigo**_ fue borrado, por lo tanto…tengo que volver a empezarlo y dudo que lo tenga esta semana. Pero de este año no pasa Además, tengo otros fics que planeo lanzar en cuanto me quite esa carga del epílogo y pueda adelantar capítulos de _**Nunca Te Olvidaré**. _Además, si este fic de _**Cuando Seas Mía** _los ha conquistado, esperen a que llegue mi nuevo proyecto, algo que definitivamente, espero que marque esta nueva etapa que tengo respecto a mis trabajos. _

**Aunque llevo un par de capítulos sin contestar ****Reviews****, y este no será una excepción u.u quiero que sepan que les agradezco de todo corazón que se molesten en dejarme un comentario, bueno o malo, pero que lo hagan. Un review, para nosotros los autores…es una muestra de que alguien lee esto que escribimos. Es la sensación de que no solo estamos ocupando espacio en la página…si no que de verdad, el trabajo es valorado por alguien. Porque si has leído hasta aquí, significa que tienes tiempo ;) y puedes dejarme un review de esa misma manera. Aunque sea solo para decir **_**"¡Hey, buen capítulo!"**_** Porque esas pocas palabras…significan más de lo que imaginan.**

**Marisa Makou****Sashenka18****Kareina Hansen ;) Elenita-Kinomoto :) ****akjdjakskrjas ****María e****Princess TsukinoKou ;) LESLVAL ;) Erill Emi Black Poe ;) Sol Sama****Nanamy Kou ;) Tsuki Ai Kou ;) Farol :) Kirly-san :) Paulinita ;) Zauberry ;) Carrie :) Sofia :) Roxy Kou ;) Nisha chan Kou :) Meiko Sama :) Beatriz Ventura :) Cintia :) Sra. Kou ;) Resuri-chan ;) Conejo :) Umbrella-colorada :) Pokkie :) Carito00900 :) Serenity Kou ;) Satinne :) Elis Kou :) Lharien :) Lili :) Pinkosita :) Akribos :) **

**Gracias por todas sus palabras. Su apoyo y sus muestras de cariño hacia el fic.**

_Es tiempo de irme, así que…nos seguiremos viendo. Supongo que mi próxima actualización será pronto, quelas vacaciones me han dado más tiempo del que esperaba Entro a clases el 7 de Enero, así que…supongo que tengo varios días para actualizar ;)_

_Nos vemos después. Hasta la vista._

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy **

**P.D: **Un _"¡Hey, buen capí!"_ me basta para saber que estáis ahí Así que hazte notar ;)


	15. Por ella

**Summary** [UA Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Serena Tsukino.

-

**Disc****laimer**Cada cosita que reconozcan, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora y propietaria de Sailor Moon.

-

**Dedicado:** A ti que has esperado por esta actualización y que en estos momentos, estás a punto de leerme.

-

**Capítulo XV**

**-**

**Haruka ****Tenouh**** POV**

Abrí los ojos y vi a quien acababa de despertarme con sus lloriqueos. Ese bebé no tenía ni idea de la horrible noche que había pasado, por que de ser así, no estaría despertándome con su llanto.

Me enderecé en la silla y suspiré, inclinándome hacia adelante mientras me tallaba el puente de la nariz. Realmente fue una pésima noche. Vi mi reloj de mano y me puse de pie al instante. Con toda razón ese niño me despertó. Pasan de las 8 de la mañana, así que ya puedo entrar a ver a Michiru.

Caminé por el pasillo, ignorando la estación de enfermeras en celo que me ven mientras sonríen estúpidamente. No entiendo como Darien puede seguir soltero con tantas mujeres a su alrededor. Vi que una enfermera caminaba hacia mi, bueno…hacia la estación de enfermeras, que es casi lo mismo. Me interpuse en su camino, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que su vista tardara en enfocarme. Parece que ya me reconoció como el molesto que no la dejaba hacer su trabajo la noche pasada.

"Buenos días". La saludé y ella se acomodó los lentes, viéndome seriamente.

"Buenos días". Una sonrisa salió de mis labios. El tipo de sonrisas que ninguna mujer resiste…y ella no fue la excepción. "Supongo que quiere ver a su novia¿Verdad?". Asentí, aún sonriendo y ella suspiro, abriendo su carpeta y revisándola. "Kahio, Michiru. Habitación 217". Me informó y asentí.

"Gracias". La enfermera asintió, comenzando a caminar directamente hacia la estación y yo me fui hacia el elevador. Me detuve y de reojo vi como todas sus compañeras la comenzaban a bombardear con preguntas que ella contestaba sonriente.

El elevador se abrió y yo entré a él, recargándome completamente a la metálica pared y cuando se cerró el elevador, vi mi reflejo cansado e inexpresivo frente a mí. Traigo ojeras y me veo pálido. Anoche Darien me dejo en claro que no podría entrar a ver a Michiru porque estaba en Terapia Intensiva, pero que a primera hora de la mañana podría visitarla. No me dijo que tenía, supongo que Michiru intentará evadir el tema también, pero creo estar en todo mi derecho de saber que rayos está pasando.

Salí del elevador y caminé por el pasillo, llegando directamente hacia la habitación 217. Abrí la puerta y me acerqué a la cama de Michiru, encontrándola con la mirada perdida en el enorme ventanal en la pared y el desayuno intacto a sus pies. Me vio con sorpresa y yo caminé hasta ella, asegurándome de cerrar la puerta. No me dijo nada, supongo que quien debe inicia la plática soy yo. Me acerqué hasta ella, asegurándome de quedar lo bastante cerca como para no obligarla a hacer ningún esfuerzo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Pregunté suavemente y ella giró la mirada hacia el ventanal de nuevo.

"Bien, gracias". Asentí a pesar de que ella no me ve. Esta vez yo tengo la culpa, supongo que debo disculparme.

"Michiru". Comencé, pero ella no me vio. "Lo lamento". Murmuré sinceramente. "De verdad nunca quise que bueno…terminaras en el hospital. Me sentía muy irritable porque sé que tu y Darien esconden algo. Lo siento mucho, Michiru". La vi parpadear mucho, pero ni siquiera con mi disculpa se giro. "Michiru, mírame". Pedí suavemente y ella se volteó, casi sentándose en la cama.

Le ayude a acomodarse y ella me vio con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar. Fruncí el entrecejo y me senté junto a ella en la cama, tomando su mano. Esta temblando. Se mordió el labio y yo me acerqué a ella, tocando su mejilla.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunté y de inmediato ella se lanzó a mis brazos, rompiendo a llorar mientras sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura.

Parpadeé cuando sus lágrimas atravesaron mi camisa y las sentí sobre mi piel. ¿Qué esta pasando? Acaricié su cabello, intentando que se calmara, pero ella no lo hizo, solo se aferró aún más a mí, comenzando a preocuparme. A Michiru nunca le ha gustado depender de alguien, mucho menos que dependan de ella. Pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez ella esta sufriendo y no tengo idea del por qué. Tragué saliva y la separé de mí con lentitud, viendo el rastro de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas y el temblor de su labio. La vi fijamente, intentando leer sus ojos como siempre lo hago; intentando encontrar a la Michiru de la que un día me enamoré profundamente.

Pero no la encontré.

"Michiru… ¿Qué esta pasando¿Qué tienes?". Ella respiró profundamente, viéndome a través de su triste rostro y cerró los ojos, aferrando sus manos a la blanca sabana.

"Haruka". Murmuró con la voz quebrada. "Yo…lo lamento". Fruncí el ceño sin comprender y ella abrió los ojos. "Me voy a morir Haruka". Solté una pequeña risa y negué.

"Claro que no Michiru. ¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? Solo te desmayaste, estoy seguro de que te darán un medicamento o algo". Intenté remediar, pero ella negó, logrando que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

"No Haruka…no solo me desmaye". Dijo y yo volví a negar. Debe ser una exageración de su parte.

"Darien dijo…"

"¡Darien dijo lo que yo quise que dijera!". Grito desesperada y golpeando el colchón. "Darien…él ha sido tan bueno Haruka…". Bajo la mirada y vi como su cuerpo entero se estremecía.

"Diablos Michiru¿Qué esta pasando?". Lo que sea que vaya a decir, que lo haga ya.

"¡Ya te lo dije! Me voy a morir Haruka". Repitió y yo me puse de pie, negando y apretando fuertemente los dientes.

"¡Y yo ya te dije que no! Por Dios Michiru, eres joven, hermosa…eres…tienes una vida por delante. Un futuro brillante y prometedor". Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y me aclaré la garganta. Tengo miedo.

Negó y yo me acerqué a ella, sentándome donde estaba y tomando sus manos con fuerza.

"Haruka…". No.

"Iré a ver a Darien para…"

"Haruka…". No.

"…que te dé el alta y…"

"¡Haruka!"

"¡No!". Grité sobresaltándola y soltando sus manos, pero ella de inmediato tomó las mías, apretándolas y viéndome con una infinita tristeza.

"No quería que te enteraras de esta manera". Comenzó y sentí como mi visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa. "De hecho, ni siquiera quería que te enteraras pero…ya no se puede disimular". Bajé el rostro y el cabello me cubrió parcialmente los ojos.

"¿Qué tienes?". Pregunté en un susurro y ella me acarició la mejilla.

"Mi corazón". Respondió en un murmuro y yo apreté los dientes con más fuerza. "No funciona como debe ser". Levanté la vista y vi su mirada nostálgica. "Tomé todos los medicamentos que me dieron pero…mi corazón ya no responde a nada". Informó mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y yo sentí como mis ojos volvían a cristalizarse. "Estoy desahuciada". Negué y la abracé con fuerza.

Cuando mis padres murieron, creí que nadie más a mí alrededor lo haría. Dios se había enseñado conmigo quitándomelos a los dos de un momento a otro. No puede quitarme a Michiru. No puede llevársela. Ella ha estado conmigo en muchos momentos importantes de mi vida…ella se ha convertido en una parte importante de mi vida. Ella no puede morir. ¡Ella no tiene porque morir!

Es joven. La gente joven no muere. Ella tiene una vida por delante. Ella…ella…sentí las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas y la abracé con más fuerza, escuchando su llanto cerca de mi oído.

No quiero que muera.

Me separé de ella rápidamente, limpiándome con violencia las mejillas y vi como Michiru permanecía con sus ojos sobre mí. Cansada y derrotada. Como aquel que se deja vencer sin haber luchado antes, pero ella parece que ha luchado por mucho tiempo. Negué nuevamente y ella apretó los labios. Debe haber una solución; los doctores deben curarla. Es su trabajo. Salí de la habitación a pesar de que escuche como me llamaba, pero antes de verla de nuevo, tengo que encontrar una solución para ella. Tengo que ayudarla.

Bajé por las escaleras para no perder tiempo en el elevador y corrí hacia mi auto. Subí sabiendo que Darien estaría en su departamento, él mismo me lo dijo esta madrugada. Manejé y sentí como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla justo cuando el semáforo me tocaba en rojo.

_"Te amo Haruka, nunca lo olvides"_

Cerré los ojos cuando la voz de Michiru me golpeó en la cabeza. Ella es una buena mujer, no merece esto. Aceleré y me pasé unos cuantos altos, estacionándome de manera brusca fuera del edificio. Subí las escaleras corriendo y toqué fuertemente la puerta de Darien. Él debe ayudar a Michiru, debe curarla. Me abrió y yo apreté la mandíbula; él me abrazó de inmediato.

"Te lo dijo". Susurro la afirmación y yo no contesté. ¿Qué tenía que contestarle? Se separó de mí y me abrió la puerta. Me senté pesadamente en el sillón justo cuando su celular comenzaba a sonar, pero no contestó, solo leyó un mensaje y luego resopló fastidiado. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Cómo crees?". Contesté tapándome el rostro. "Darien, tu tienes que ayudarla, debe haber algo que la cure, algo que…"

"Ella ya intentó todo, Haruka". Interrumpió suavemente y yo negué. "Cuando yo me enteré de esto, ella ya estaba mal y me temo que se pondrá peor". Volví a negar y Darien se puso de pie. "Tengo que salir un momento, pero en un par de horas estaré de regreso. Descansa un poco e intenta pensar que pasará de ahora en adelante". Se puso una chaqueta y salió del departamento, dejándome solo.

Soy un imbécil.

Me dirigí de inmediato hacia las botellas de vino que Darien tiene en su casa. Tomé dos botellas y destapé una, bebiendo de golpe. Sentí el sabor amargo quedarse en mi garganta; no quiero saber nada. No quiero recordar nada. Quiero olvidarlo todo.

-

Escuché como tocaban a la puerta y me puse de pie con fastidio. Apreté los ojos para intentar enfocar la puerta y comencé a caminar, trastabillando un poco y me agarré de la pared con fuerza. Todo esta dando muchas vueltas.

"_Darien__… ¿__Estás en casa?_". Yo conozco esa voz. Tomé la manilla de la puerta y la abrí, pegándome a la pared y quedando detrás de la puerta como un idiota. Un borracho idiota. "Me alegra que estés en casa Darien, porque tengo un problema y…". Reí al instante y ella calló.

Entró al departamento y la vi fruncir el ceño cuando me vio.

"¿_Du __dienes__broblemas__?"_. Pregunté viéndola con desprecio. Ella no tiene ni idea de que es tener un miserable problema. Ella no sabe nada.

"Estás borracho. Me sorprendes Haruka, has roto el record de estupidez que tu mismo te habías impuesto". Estúpida. Salió del departamento y yo intente correr detrás de ella, pero solo logré mecerme por el pasillo, interponiendo mi pie antes de que ella terminara por cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

"_¡Du _no sabes _gue_ es _dener__broblemas__!"_. Espeté furioso y ella me vio fríamente antes de intentar cerrar la puerta. "_Du _solo _de __breocupas_por _draer_a _dodos _los hombres a _dus_ pies". Dije con todo el desprecio que pude y ella me sonrió. Maldita sea, todavía tiene el descaro de sonreírme.

"Vete de mi departamento si no quieres que llame a la policía". Reí en cuanto terminó, sabiendo que eso la hacía enojar. Y lo hizo, se enojo. "¿Qué diablos quieres Haruka? Te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo". Callé en cuanto escuché aquello y entré al departamento violentamente. Aventé al suelo la lámpara que estaba en la mesa cercana, importándome poco el sobresalto que le dio.

"_De __grees_el centro del universo…pero eres pura basura". Escupí y ella me vio fijamente antes de intentar rodearme.

La tomé del brazo y la obligué a seguir mirándome, a pesar del quejido de dolor que soltó.

"¡Suéltame!". Forcejeó bruscamente y yo la solté en el momento en que ella resbalaba, golpeándose con la punta de la mesa.

Sacudió la cabeza y vi que se tocaba la frente, así como también vi el rastro de sangre que se escurría entre sus dedos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Taiki Kou**** POV**

Suspiré y toqué suavemente a la puerta. Espero que mi hermano no esté ocupado de nuevo y pueda hablar con él.

Desde que Yaten me dijo la estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido cuando le comenté que Seiya estaba acompañado, no he podido ni siquiera disfrutar de este día. Se supone que en navidad uno debe estar en su casa sin pensar en…tonterías. Me abrió la puerta y yo sonreí, siendo correspondido de inmediato. ¿Es mi imaginación o Seiya se ve bastante feliz? Me adentré y recorrí rápidamente su departamento con la mirada. Parece que esta solo.

"Me sorprende verte tan temprano Taiki". Lo vi y solté una risa cuando se sentó frente a mí.

"¿Te sorprende? Eres mi hermano Seiya, solo quería pasar a saludarte". Contesté viéndolo con diversión. Soltó una ligera carcajada y se puso de pie, caminando a la cocina.

"¿Algo de tomar?". Preguntó desde allá y me puse de pie para ir tras él.

"No, estoy bien". Se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba un poco de jugo del refrigerador.

¿Vino? Fruncí el ceño cuando vi la botella cerca del fregadero. Que yo sepa, Seiya nunca bebe vino a menos que la ocasión sea realmente especial. Vi a mi hermano de nuevo, con la sonrisa en su rostro y la energía que trae. Tal vez me parece extraño verlo tan feliz porque hace mucho que no lo veía así.

"Sigues…". Él volteó a verme cuando comencé a hablar. "¿Sigues viendo a Serena Tsukino?". No se le borró la sonrisa, lo cual es más extraño todavía. Que yo recuerde, él no la soporta. Para él no es más que una mujer superficial y egocéntrica.

"Sí". Contestó dándome la espalda para guardar el jugo. "La pintura aún no esta lista". Me vio y yo asentí, comprendiendo la muda respuesta de mi pregunta. "¿Por qué la pregunta?". Alcé las cejas y sonreí.

"Porque ahora solo tu la ves". Bebió de su jugo y yo sonreí de lado. No es un tema que me haga sentir feliz, precisamente. "El asunto de la herencia de su abuelo ya se resolvió y bueno, no hay razón para que volvamos a cruzar caminos". Dejo el vaso de lado y suspiró.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decir Taiki?". Preguntó seriamente y yo lo vi.

Mi relación con Seiya siempre ha sido muy diferente a la que tengo con Yaten. De los tres, yo siempre he sido el neutral. Los dos confían en mí y yo confío en los dos. Aunque, obviamente, siempre he tenido cierta inclinación hacia Seiya. Yaten es más impulsivo y a mí nunca se me ha dado el serlo. Con Seiya me siento capaz de plantearle un problema y sé que él me propondrá una solución lógica, pensando en todo y no dejándose llevar.

Pero ahora que regresó…

No. Ahora que apareció ésta mujer, siento que mi relación con Seiya ha cambiado en un momento que ni siquiera puedo identificar.

Quizás estoy paranoico, pero la verdad es que le creo a Yaten. Hay algo que me dice que lo dijo anoche no son simples tonterías y que Seiya y Serena tienen algo. Su relación es extraña. Todo ser humano, si no soporta a otra persona, lo más común es que la ignore o que evade cualquier contacto con ella. Pero no Seiya. Él parece tener cada vez más contacto con ella, como si todo lo que alguna vez llegó a decirme lo que pensaba de ella, fuera todo lo contrario.

"No tengo nada que decir". Contesté con una sonrisa que borré de inmediato. "¿Y tu?". Vi su mirada fija sobre mí. Inexpresivo.

"¿A que te refieres?". Sonreí de lado, de manera irónica. De una manera que estoy seguro, le esta recordando a Yaten.

"Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero". Respondí con cierto fastidio. No me gustan los rodeos cuando quiero saber algo.

Sonrió. De una manera sincera y después, una ligera carcajada se escuchó. Como si se estuviera burlando de mí. ¿De verdad encontrará gracioso toda esta situación? Para mi es todo, menos graciosa. Mi matrimonio esta mal porque la mujer en la que pienso diario, cada hora, no es mi mujer. Porque la mujer con la que anoche hice el amor, no es a la que de verdad quería hacérselo.

"A ti y a Yaten los trae locos¿Verdad?". Burla y más burla. Un segundo¿Qué tiene que ver Yaten aquí? Fruncí el ceño y él pareció entender mi duda, porque sonrió de lado; dejándome ver a Yaten ahora en su rostro. "¿No lo sabías? Vaya, parece que nuestro hermanito planea dejar en secreto el…acosamiento que le da a Serena"

"¿Ahora es Serena?". Repliqué con cierta brusquedad y Seiya rodó los ojos.

"No seas infantil Taiki. Además, creo que antes de venir a verme con una excusa realmente tonta, deberías hablar con Yaten y dejar las cosas claras primero con él". Parece que esta enojado. "Porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que entre ella y yo, no hay absolutamente nada fuera de lo profesional. ¿Te gusta¿Te atrae? Adelante, por mi no hay ningún problema en que le digas o hagas algo". Se fue de la cocina directamente a su recámara y yo resoplé antes de ponerme de pie y seguirlo.

¿Por qué esta enojado?

"¿Qué tiene que ver Yaten en todo esto?". Negó mientras sonreía con incredulidad y caminaba hasta el otro lado de su cama. Tomó su celular y su cartera y me vio seriamente. Aquella mirada que me dio cuando nuestros padres murieron y él era el único capaz de estar tranquilo.

"Todo". Murmuró. "¿O me dirás que no es por algo que te haya dicho, el motivo por el cual estás aquí?". Preguntó y yo entrecerré los ojos.

"Anoche él dijo…". Me callé un segundo y vi que Seiya entrecerraba los ojos intrigados. "Bueno, cuando me dijiste que estabas con alguien yo…le comenté únicamente a Yaten y él de repente dijo que estabas con ella". No hacía falta decir quien era _ella_, porque ambos lo sabemos.

Silencio. Seiya no dijo nada, pero su rostro habla por él. Esta furioso…pero aún tengo muchas preguntas, muchas dudas. Pero también sé, que Seiya no me las dirá hoy. Suspiré y lo vi entrar al baño para lavarse la cara. Escuché el grifo del agua, por lo que me incliné hacia adelante y me pasé una mano por el rostro.

Ese guante yo lo conozco. Fruncí el ceño cuando tomé el guante que apenas y se veía a través de la cama. Apreté la mandíbula cuando la imagen de Serena ayer en el café se me vino a la cabeza. Mejor dicho, la imagen de este mismo guante, pero en su mano, me pegó en la mente. Es su guante. No puedo equivocarme. Me puse de pie cuando Seiya salió del baño, pero me guardé el guante en el saco. Vi a mi hermano con una media sonrisa, pero él simplemente suspiró.

"Tengo que salir Taiki, así que…". Asentí y él comenzó a caminar a la sala, yo detrás. "Espero que aclares tus ideas y tus prioridades, porque lo necesitas". Comentó viéndome con seriedad y yo asentí.

"Espero que tu hagas lo mismo". Respondí hostil. Él no contestó, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Salimos del edificio y después de que nos dimos una fría despedida, subí a mi auto.

Una vez dentro, saqué el guante que había encontrado y aspiré su aroma. Es de ella. Huele a fresas. Golpeé el volante cuando el comentario de Yaten volvió a rondar por mi cabeza. Quizás no hayan sido puras tonterías. Quizás y por primera vez, estoy por debajo de mis hermanos.

Aceleré con coraje y manejé directamente hacia la casa. Esta vez, Amy y yo arreglaremos las cosas en serio y definitiva. He estado jugando todo este tiempo y creo que ninguno de los dos lo merece. Yo no la quiero. Ya no. ¿Entonces porque seguirla engañando y engañarme a mi? Ni siquiera vale la pena el querer intentar revivir un matrimonio que ya no funciona y no funcionará. Y lo peor de todo, es que es por alguien que no quiere ofrecerme nada. Y ahora si no importa si es por mi hermano o por alguien más, porque eso no cambiaría la situación en la que me encuentro. No cambiaría el hecho de que ella y yo…

Detuve el auto sintiendo la tensión que se armaría en cuanto le dijera a Amy mi decisión. No le gustará y sé que le romperé el corazón de una manera cruda; pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Entré a la casa y escuché ruidos en la cocina, por lo que deje metí las llaves en bolsillo y caminé hacia la cocina. ¿Realmente hasta aquí llega mi matrimonio? Mientras la veo sonriendo y preparando la comida, no puedo evitar sentir un desazón en el estomago. Realmente lo siento.

"Amy". Dio un ligero respingo y me vio sonriente. Prácticamente corrió y me abrazó, colgándose de mi cuello de una manera adolescente. Ni cuando éramos novios me daba este tipo de demostraciones afectivas.

"¡Taiki! Amor, que bueno que llegaste". Se separó de mí y me sonrió increíblemente alegre antes de tomar mi mano y jalarme al sofá.

"Amy… ¿Qué pasa?". Me sentó de golpe y yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué querrá?

"Yo…quería estar segura antes de decírtelo y bueno…te dije que iba a visitar a mis papás¿Lo recuerdas?". Asentí recordando la emoción y los nervios que tenía esa mañana. Y no sé a que viene todo esto. "Pues…no fui con ellos". Confesó y yo arqueé una ceja. "Fui a la farmacia"

"¿Te sientes mal?". Apretó los labios y sonrió. Negó rápidamente y suspiró.

"Estoy embarazada Taiki. ¡Seremos papás!"

¿Qué?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Darien Chiba POV**

Suspiré fuertemente y recargué la cabeza en el volante con pesadez. Michiru estaba bastante preocupada por Haruka hace rato que la vi y la verdad es que yo no sé ni que pensar.

Desde que supe de la enfermedad de Michiru, imaginé que Haruka…no sé…actuaría de una manera más fría, pero…me equivoqué. Según Michiru, Haruka parecía otro, bastante afectado por toda esta situación, llorando y desesperado por encontrar una solución.

Era obvio que le afectaría la noticia en un mínimo aspecto, después de todo, ellos dos tienen bastante tiempo saliendo y en una ocasión los visualicé casados. Que pedazo de idiota era. Suspiré profundamente y bajé del auto con un dolor de cabeza. Solo espero que Haruka esté más relajado que esta mañana, por que no sé que decirle para calmarlo. A Michiru tuvieron que sedarla por la manera en que deseaba desesperadamente el ver a Haruka; supongo que debe estar preocupada por como se fue del hospital.

Subí al elevador y me recargué en la pared de metal. Puede que en Europa exista un tratamiento más efectiva para la enfermedad Michiru tiene; si no recuerdo mal, uno de los mejores cardiólogos esta allá. Supongo que aceptara si le doy unas razones importantes y estoy más seguro de que ella aceptara sin dudarlo. Salí del elevador y fruncí el ceño en cuanto escuché algo romperse ruidosamente al fondo del pasillo. En el departamento de Serena. Me detuve al ver la puerta del departamento entreabierta y vi nuevamente el de Serena. Aquí hay algo raro.

"_¡Respóndeme!_". Corrí unos pasos hacia el departamento de Serena y me quedé en la puerta estático.

¿Qué diablos le sucede a Haruka?

"¡Que rayos…?". Corrí hacia Serena, que estaba hincada y agarrándose la frente. Le tomé la cabeza entre las manos y la elevé, viendo sus ojos cerrados y los caminos de sangre que surcaban una parte de su frente y su mejilla. "¡¿Qué diablos pasó Haruka?!". Esto es grave.

"¡Nada!". Elevó las manos al cielo y se tambaleó un poco. Maldita sea, esta borracho. "Solo estábamos_b__laticando_ y se cayó". Explicó y volteé a ver a Serena, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos y a parpadear muchas veces.

"Serena… ¿Cómo estás?". Pregunté firme y claramente. Ella me vio y entrecerró los ojos, pasando saliva.

"Me duele la cabeza Darien". Susurró y asentí. Es normal que le duela. Escuché la risa de Haruka y apreté los dientes, volteando a verlo de nuevo.

"¡Le duele la cabeza¡A la princesa le duele…la cabeza!". Se rió ruidosamente y yo me puse de pie lentamente, viéndolo furioso.

No creo que ella se haya resbalado y hecho esta severa herida por sí sola. Estoy muy seguro de que Haruka tiene algo que ver, aunque me cueste admitirlo. A una mujer jamás se le debe poner una mano encima; no solo por que no es de caballeros, si no porque uno tiene madre y ante todo, son los principios. Pero parece que eso, él no lo entiende.

"Maldición Haruka, debemos llevarla a un hospital para que la revisen". Mascullé y él negó, viendo con desprecio a Serena.

"¡Esta mintiendo Darien¿No lo ves? Solo quiere tener tu atención y…". La garganta se le cerró y tragó saliva bruscamente. Parece que el alcohol esta haciendo otro efecto. El de la depresión. "¡No es más que una farsante!". Gritó tirando una pieza de cristal que estaba cercana a la puerta.

Los pedazos de vidrio no hicieron más que darme cuenta de todo el desastre que se estaba formando. Hay dos floreros rotos y un puñado de rosas aplastadas y deshojadas. También hay un portarretratos totalmente destruido y la lámpara de la sala esta tirada en medio de la misma. No quiero ni saber como la debió de haber pasado Serena mientras todo esto sucedía. Me pregunto en que momento habrá pasado la supuesta caída. Revisé rápidamente el departamento con la vista, aprovechando que Haruka se esta despeinando y murmurando incoherencias. La mesa. Y todavía tiene una pequeña mancha roja en la esquina, supongo que debió ser de la herida directa o ella con su mano al intentar reponerse.

Sea lo que sea, Haruka ha cometido una estupidez. Si Serena se lo propone, lo mete a la cárcel por todo esto. Y con justa razón.

"Será mejor que te calmes, Haruka". Indiqué y vi como Serena se ponía de pie con lentitud, agarrándose fuertemente del sofá. "Michiru esta preocupada por ti". Intenté y creo que cometí un error, porque ahora la vio con más desprecio que hace unos momentos y le apuntó con el dedo.

"¡¿Ves lo que provocas¡Michiru esta preocupada por mi y tu tienes la culpa de eso!". Gritó colérico y vi como caminaba directo hacia ella, por lo que lo empujé lejos, logrando que me viera con furia ahora a mí. "¡Darien¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya¿Vas a dejar que siga jugando con nosotros?". Resoplé e intenté acercarme a él, pero me empujó violentamente.

Sentí el borde de la mesa en mis rodillas y apreté la mandíbula. Haruka se esta pasando de la raya.

"Será mejor que te vayas". Aseguré y él rió sonoramente antes de verme con burla.

"Y si me voy… ¿Qué? Te _guedaras_ con ella para ser feliz¿No?". La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y se acercó a mí. "Ni siquiera tu eres tan imbécil como para creer que…". La vio con desdén y resopló. "Una mujer como ella, pueda sentir algo más que arrogancia". Serena rió suavemente, con burla.

Volteamos a verla y Haruka se puso a la par de mí, viéndola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Vi como Serena se sostenía fuertemente del sofá, quizás para no volver a caer, pero su otra mano, ahora manchada se sangre, sigue sobre su frente. Volteó a ver a Haruka y no se me pasó por alto el suspiro que soltó antes de abrir la boca.

"No puedes soportar el que no te haga caso". Dijo lentamente y deleitándose al ver la cara llena de rabia que Haruka ponía. "No puedes tolerar el hecho de que para mi no eres un hombre". Esta vez fue ella quien lo vio con desprecio. "Eres un animal"

Todo fue muy rápido.

Haruka estaba sujetando violentamente a Serena de la mano con la que se apoyaba en el sofá, mientras su otra mano la tenía tomada del cuello. Corrí hacia ellos y tomé a Haruka de los brazos, separándolo con fuerza y con esfuerzo, porque parecía querer matarla. Empezó a revolverse en el agarre y vi como Serena caía lentamente al suelo, cerrando los ojos y respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué esta pasando?". Con mucho esfuerzo me volteé y vi como el tal Seiya Kou entraba prácticamente corriendo y se hincaba junto a Serena. "Hey…hey… ¿Qué te pasa?". Le preguntó en un susurro a Serena, pero ella seguía en la misma posición y respirando agitadamente.

"¡Otro más!". Gritó Haruka y yo lo sujeté con más fuerza cuando comenzó a revolverse con más violencia. "¿Cuántos faltan por llegar eh? Porque no pienso quedarme a ver a todos con los que te has acostado maldita zo-"

Haruka se cayó de pronto y cuando bajó la cabeza de pronto, pude ver como Seiya Kou estaba parado frente a nosotros y con el puño todavía cerrado. Solté a Haruka cuando él me golpeó con el codo en el estómago. Pero antes de quejarme, vi como Kou lo tomaba del cuello, viéndolo furioso y con la mandíbula apretada. Pero Haruka rió. En lugar de defenderse o argumentar algo, se rió.

"No voy a pelearme por ella". Comentó sonriendo irónicamente y Kou le sonrió de vuelta.

"Yo si"

Y lo golpeó de nuevo en la cara. Haruka comenzó a toser y cuando regresó la cabeza al frente, volvió a recibir otro golpe. Me acerqué para detenerlos, pero Haruka pareció reaccionar y lo golpeó en la cara de vuelta, haciendo que el otro diera un paso atrás y se agarrara la mandíbula. Volteé a ver a Serena y la vi intentando levantarse. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé el rostro entre las manos, viendo la herida que tenía en la frente. Pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para unas dos puntadas. La tomé de la cintura y ella pareció aceptar mi ayuda, porque con una de sus manos se aferró a mi brazo, levantándose con dificultad. La ayudé a ir hacia el sofá y se recargó en él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Volteé de inmediato a ver a los otros dos justo cuando Haruka empujó con fuerza a Seiya Kou en la mesa cerca de la puerta, tirando todo lo que a mi amigo le faltaba. Se van a matar. Pero con lo que Haruka no contó, fue con que Kou lo tomara de los hombros y le golpeara el estómago con la rodilla. Un gemido ahogado se escuchó y después otro golpe. Y otro. Y otro. Me puse de pie, pero me senté de vuelta cuando sentí la mano de Serena tomar la mía.

"Darien…". Susurró y me vio fijamente. "Llama al guardia". Dijo antes de ver el teléfono en el suelo.

Me puse de pie y lo tomé, marcando el número del guardia. Seguramente no tardará nada en subir con alguien más.

"¡Suéltame!". El grito de Haruka hizo que viera como estaba fuertemente apresado en la pared y Seiya Kou lo sujetaba furioso del cuello.

Ambos con los labios partidos. Haruka tiene más sangre que Seiya. Pero están igual de golpeados y agitados.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!". Volteé a ver al guarida y a dos policías detrás de él. Pero esos dos no se detuvieron a investigar que pasaba, si no que de inmediato corrieron a separar a los dos revoltosos y los tomaron con fuerza y dificultad, porque parecen animales. "Señor Chiba…Explique". El guardia nos miraba con severidad, pero cuando reparó en Serena, su mirada cambio. "¡Señorita Tsukino! Será mejor que la lleven a algún hospital". Ni siquiera replique aquello, me acerqué a Serena, pero ella veía sin parpadear otra parte.

Y fruncí el ceño cuando vi lo mismo.

"¡Hey¿Por qué los están esposando?". Pregunté caminando hacia ellos y aunque Haruka y Seiya ya estaban calmados, eso no hizo que los policías estuvieran igual.

"Porque viendo la situación…". Comentó el que le estaba poniendo las esposas a Seiya Kou con brusquedad. "…ya llevan al menos tres cargos judiciales en su contra". Contestó tomándolo del cuello rápidamente y sacándolo del departamento.

"A donde… ¿A dónde lo llevan?". El pequeño susurro de Serena captó la atención del otro policía, que parecía tener más problemas con Haruka mientras le ponía las esposas.

Pero el hombre no le contestó y yo solo vi la mirada hastiada de Haruka mientras lo sacaban del departamento. Ayudé a Serena a levantarse y ella de inmediato lo hizo, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando comenzamos a caminar. Intenté hacerla caminar más lento, pero ella parecía querer correr. Le murmuré al guardia del edificio que cerrara los departamentos, aunque no creo que me haya hecho mucho caso, porque venía siguiéndonos de cerca.

Bajamos por el elevador y pude sentir como Serena se tensaba mientras éste bajaba. Vi mi reflejo en la pared de metal y no me reconocí. ¿Qué le esta pasando a mi vida? Serena apretó mi camisa en su puño cuando el elevador se detuvo y pudimos escuchar la sirena de la patrulla, por lo que salimos de prisa al estacionamiento. Menos mal que siempre dejo el auto a la entrada del elevador. La ayudé a subir al auto y yo la imité, arrancando el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento justo cuando la patrulla arrancaba. Vi como Serena se sujetaba del tablero del auto y veía el auto fijamente, como si no quisiera perderlo de vista. Pronto me vio a mí y yo la vi fugazmente.

"Darien…permíteme tu teléfono". Pidió y yo asentí mientras lo sacaba de mi pantalón con esfuerzo. Manejando, es difícil hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Marcó de manera rápida y sin perder de vista la patrulla. "Señorita, necesito hablar con el señor Taiki Kou, es urgente". Se quedó callada un segundo y luego murmuró un número antes de colgar sin decir nada más. Volvió a marcar otro número, más largo y espero con menos paciencia. "¿Taiki? Habla Serena". Un alto nos agarro y la patrulla alcanzó a pasar, por lo que me pasé una mano por el rostro con frustración. Debí de haber acelerado. "De acuerdo, te veo allá". Colgó y me extendió el teléfono. "Gracias". Lo tomé y la vi seriamente.

"Deberíamos ir primero a un hospital, necesitas revisarte esa herida y tomar algo". Negó suavemente y cerró los ojos. Lo más normal es que la cabeza le esté doliendo mucho. Pero dudo que lo vaya a demostrar.

"Ya cambió". Manejé de nuevo, dejando pasar el que ella no quisiera atenderse. Pero lo hará una vez que lleguemos allá. Lo bueno es que en los ministerios públicos tienen pequeñas enfermerías.

Seguí manejando el silencio y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Serena, pero ella seguía con la mirada clavada en la calle. No creo que su preocupación sea por Haruka, así que, supongo que Seiya Kou debe significar mucho para ella si primero piensa en él antes de irse a curar ella.

Y para él, ella debe significar lo mismo si la defendió de esa manera.

Creo que me cegué estúpidamente al pensar que solo Haruka y yo éramos los únicos competidores.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yaten Kou POV**

En cuanto estacioné, bajé de inmediato y subí por elevador.

No puedo seguir teniendo estas malditas dudas. Necesito saber si mi hermano no fue anoche a la cena por estar con Serena. Aunque lo más seguro es que sí.

Después de que Taiki me lo comentó, esa idea fue la primera que se me vino a la mente y por eso quise comprobarlo. Hablé a su casa y nadie me contestó, así que le hablé a su celular y pasó lo mismo. Y eso en lugar de hacerme quedar con menos dudas y tener una prueba, me hizo sentir peor. Por un momento, me habían dado ganas de mandar la cena al diablo y llegar al departamento de Seiya y comprobar con mis propios ojos si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Por mucho que me hagan sentir un perdedor.

Salí del elevador y me encontré al guardia cerrando la puerta del departamento de Serena. Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia él. Me vio con un sobresalto y se acomodó los lentes antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Buenas tardes señor". Asentí al saludo y vi la puerta del departamento con extrañez.

"¿Sabe si se encuentra la señorita?". Note de inmediato su incomodidad y como me veía nerviosamente.

"Pues…verá señor. Le contaré esto porque parece usted conocer a la señorita Tsukino". Asentí y él se acerco un poco, como si me fuera a contar un enorme secreto del que nadie más debía enterarse. "Lo que sucede es que la señorita se fue hace unos momentos con el señor Chiba". Y apuntó el departamento de enseguida. Así que se fue con él. Maldición. "Pero no por algo bueno señor". Aclaró de inmediato. "Es que…hubo un incidente en el departamento de la señorita". Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con las llaves maestras que tenía.

¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

Todo esta destrozado. Eso es… ¿Eso es sangre? Por el suelo hay varias manchas pequeñas de sangre y en la mesa hay una. ¿Dijo que hubo un incidente? Parece que aquí hubo unas peleas callejeras y nadie salió ileso. Pero¿Quién se peleó¿Ella?

"¿Qué pasó exactamente?". Pregunté mientras veía todo con lentitud.

"Pues…el señor Chiba llamó y dijo que necesitaba ayuda porque había dos hombres peleando aquí". Dos hombres. Entonces, había alguien más aparte de ese Chiba.

"¿Y ella?". Ante eso, el guarida suspiró y fue cerrando al puerta.

"La señorita estaba herida". Sentí un tic en mi mejilla y apreté los dientes. "No se bien como se lastimó o que sucedió para que ella saliera herida, porque cuando llegué con dos policías que rondaban por el lugar, esos dos hombres estaban agarrándose a golpes y la señorita estaba sentada junto al señor Chiba". Asentí y sentí como mi cuerpo quería salir corriendo de ahí para ir al hospital donde estuviera. Si estaba herida, seguramente estaría en uno.

"¿No sabe a que hospital se fue?". El hombre negó, pero de inmediato entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía.

"¿Sabe? Uno de los hombres que se llevaron arrestado usted lo conoce". Fruncí el entrecejo y el anciano asintió más seguro. "Usted y él…bueno, los vi una vez discutiendo fuera del edificio". No puede ser.

"¿Cómo era?". Pregunté para estar más seguro. No puede ser mi hermano.

"Alto, cabello negro, ojos azules". Es Seiya. Asentí y apreté los dientes con fuerza.

"Muchas gracias por todo". Agradecí y no esperé alguna contestación, simplemente bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Serena no fue a ningún hospital. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que se fue al ministerio público si Seiya esta allá. Subí al auto y aceleré. Debo de llegar pronto si quiero verla y acompañarla en todo esto. Lo mejor será llamarle a Taiki, aunque, seguramente Seiya ya debió de haberlo hecho si es que se lo llevaron al ministerio. Lo que más me interesa saber es si ella esta bien.

Tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar muchísimas cosas. Desde ayer he estado pensando en tomar decisiones drásticas en las que ella forma parte. Quiero, no, necesito saber muchas cosas para poder ponerle nombre a lo que sea que ella me hace sentir. No puedo seguir estando sintiendo cosas que no tienen nombre. Mis preguntas sobre si ella esta bien por las mañanas, tardes y noches. Si al final de un día esta cansada, triste o alegre. Como por ejemplo esta preocupación que tengo por ella en estos momentos. Según el guardia, ella estaba herida y por lo mal que quedó su departamento, debe de tener algo más que un simple rasguño.

Tomé la vía más rápida y en cuanto llegué, logré estacionarme cerca. Caminé de prisa y en cuanto llegué al lugar, busqué con la mirada a Serena, pero no la encontré, así que me fui directo a informarme sobre Seiya. Había dos hombres y una mujer, así que carraspeé y la mujer me vio con una sonrisa, dejando lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y caminando hacia mí.

"Buenas tardes señor¿En que puedo ayudarlo?". Preguntó sonriente y yo le correspondí.

"Me informaron que mi hermano estaba detenido". Ella tomó una carpeta y la abrió, sacando una lista mientras se ponía los lentes. "Seiya Kou". Con el dedo comenzó a guiarse y sonrió.

"Efectivamente señor, su hermano acaba de llegar hace unos minutos. Se encuentra en estos momentos en los separos". Ay Seiya¿En que diablos te metiste? "Puedo hacer unos arreglos y si gusta, puede entrar a verlo". Sonreí sutilmente y asentí.

"Yaten". Me volteé de inmediato cuando vi como Serena salía de una oficina junto con su vecino. Pero lo ignoré cuando vi la mancha roja que llevaba en su blusa. Me acerqué rápidamente y la tomé de los hombros.

"¿Cómo estas?". Ella parpadeó y asintió.

"Bien…solo…". Cerró los ojos y por un momento pareció que quería desmayarse, por lo que la tomé de la cintura justo cuando su vecino la tomaba por la espalda.

"¿Por qué no vas al hospital?". Mascullé y ella negó.

"No". Murmuró sosteniéndose fuertemente de mi camisa. "Ya me limpiaron la herida, solo estoy cansada". Suspiró fuertemente y elevo la mirada, dejando ver a la mujer que ha atraído a tantos hombres.

Vi a su vecino desafiante, pero él no se intimidó, pareciera que hasta le divirtió, porque comenzó a caminar con Serena hasta sentarse en las sillas cerca de nosotros. Apreté los dientes y me senté del otro lado de ella, notando como su vecino no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Darien". Murmuró después de unos momentos y él la vio fijamente. "¿No piensas conseguirle un abogado a Haruka?"

¿Haruka? Seguramente debe ser el otro que peleó en su departamento.

"Enseguida regreso". Ella no asintió, pero tampoco negó ni contestó. Solo volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

Me volteé a verla cuando sentí como su cabeza se recargaba suavemente en mi hombro. Escuché su respiración tranquila y vi que en su mano llevaba un par de pastillas; seguramente deben darle sueño o producirle más cansancio que el que tiene.

"Es mi culpa". Murmuró de repente y yo me giré un poco para verla, pudiendo únicamente ver su cabello rubio. "Seiya esta ahí adentro por mi culpa". Confesó y escondió su rostro en mi brazo, como si… como si no quisiera verme a los ojos.

"¿Qué paso?". Quise saber antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Ella no contestó enseguida. Aunque ya lo esperaba. Vi al frente y noté como su vecino estaba hablando por teléfono y volteaba hacia nosotros constantemente. Imbécil. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante y vi como Serena mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quizás esas pastillas ya estén surtiendo efecto. Lo mejor sería llevarla a un lugar donde pueda descansar, no sé…quizás mi departamento. Aunque, lo más seguro es que ella rechace la idea.

"Yaten". Sentí como Serena se separaba de mí casi al instante de que Taiki se paro frente a nosotros. Seguro que Seiya fue quien lo llamo. "Serena¿Qué paso exactamente?". La interrogó sentándose donde antes había estado Chiba y ella lo vio, dándome la oportunidad de ver su delicado perfil.

"Bueno, cuando llegué a casa fui al departamento de mi vecino porque necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas, pero él no estaba y me encontré a su amigo. Estaba borracho". Comenzó a relatar y Taiki asintió. Sé que mi hermano es un extraordinario abogado; Seiya estará libre pronto. "Yo…me fui a mi departamento, pero él entró y se puso violento". Fruncí el ceño y Taiki se puso muy serio.

"¿Te hizo algo?". Serena suspiró y negó. ¿Entonces de donde es la sangre?

"Él…bueno, yo resbalé cuando él me agarro". Explico y Taiki volvió a asentir, sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro. "Mi vecino, Darien…". Con la cabeza apuntó a su vecino, que seguía hablando por teléfono. "…llegó e intentó calmar a su amigo, pero no lo lograba. Y, bueno…yo dije algo que lo enfureció más y pues, intentó lastimarme". Maldito bastardo.

Nadie que se crea lo suficientemente hombre, debe tocar a una mujer. Mucho menos si esa mujer es la que más me importa.

"¿Y Seiya?". La sentí tensarse junto a mí y por instinto le pasé una mano por la espalda. Sentí la mirada de Taiki sobre mí, pero no la desvié. Ceo que es tiempo de que Taiki vea que no es el único con ojos y saberse atraído hacia esta mujer.

"Darien comenzó a forcejear con su amigo y fue cuando Seiya llego. Comenzaron a pelear y a romper las cosas del departamento, así que Darien llamo al guardia y pidió ayuda". Finalizó y suspiró. "Taiki, por favor, sácalo de aquí. Él esta ahí adentro por mi culpa". Sé que mi hermano también la vio de manera intensa y sospechosa, pero al menos yo, no estoy dispuesto a entrar en detalles.

Detalles que ella no contestará.

"Lo tendremos fuera en un par de horas, te lo prometo". Ella asintió y Taiki se puso de pie, para ir hacia un hombre alto y robusto que al verlo, le sonrió amistosamente y estrecho sus manos.

Parece que mi hermano ya tiene demasiada influencia en estos lugares. Comprensible. Hablaron un par de segundos y al instante, le permitieron entrar a los separos del lugar. Volteé hacia donde mi hermano había estado y vi que Chiba suspiraba mientras veía a Serena con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"Lo lamento". Le susurró y ella negó.

"No presentaré cargos en contra de Haruka". Fruncí el ceño y su vecino abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su amigo se acaba de echar encima un enemigo. No pienso pasar por alto lo que le hizo a Serena y sobra decir que el acto de _Soy un Héroe y defiendo tu honor_ de Seiya, es irrelevante para mi. "Sin embargo, si quiero que le dejes muy en claro que no lo quiero cerca de mí nunca más". Asintió y se inclino hacia adelante.

"Haruka…esta pasando por un momento muy difícil". Serena lo vio y él cruzó su mirada con la de ella. "Se acaba de enterar que Michiru esta desahuciada". No me sorprendió ver la indiferencia con la cuál Serena asintió. Mucho menos me sorprendió el que me ignorara a mí también.

Nadie volvió a hablar. Serena volvió a recargarse en mi hombro y su respiración tranquila fue lo único que se pudo escuchar. Escuché un pequeño susurro y giré mi mirada, viendo como la mujer a la que primero me había dirigido, me sonreía mientras me asentía. Podría entrar a ver a Seiya, pero eso despertaría a Serena. Además, Taiki ya esta ahí adentro. Fruncí el ceño y volteé a ver a Chiba.

"Puedes entrar a ver a tu amigo". Murmuré y él asintió, poniéndose de pie. Le dio una mirada breve a Serena y se perdió en el pasillo que daba a los separos.

Pasé mi brazo por la espalda de Serena, abrazándola por los hombros. Ella no pareció poner objeción y sonreí. Debe estar dormida.

**-**

Sentí como Serena se movía en el asiento y se separaba de mí. Bostezo ligeramente y me vio, parpadeando un par de veces. No se como pudo haber dormido por horas con todo el ruido que hay en este lugar. Se tomo la cabeza con una mano, acomodándose el cabello con la otra. Se aclaró la garganta y volteó a verme de nuevo. Se ve más descansada y relajada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Pregunté y ella asintió.

"Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sé que si le digo que Seiya esta por salir en unos minutos, es capaz de levantarse y dejarme aquí votado. Así que, si miento un poco, no creo hacerle daño a nadie. Además, esta es mi única oportunidad de saber si anoche estuvo con Seiya o no. Después vendrán más cosas o tendrá una mejor manera de sacarme la vuelta; así que, es tiempo de enfrentar la situación. Sea cual sea.

"Taiki esta tramitando una salida bajo fianza. En un par de horas ya estará afuera". Suspiró pesadamente y se recargó en la silla. "Serena". La llamé y escuché un ruido parecido a un gemido. "¿Dónde estuviste anoche?". No abrió los ojos, pero sonrió un poco.

"Disfrutando la navidad". Fruncí el ceño y ella siguió con la sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Con Seiya?". Esta vez si abrió los ojos y me vio fijamente.

"No te importa". Murmuró y yo sonreí de lado, apretando los dientes.

"Me importa más de lo que crees". Contesté y ella arqueó una ceja. "Cambiarían muchas cosas entre nosotros". Sonrió de nuevo, divertida y yo entrecerré los ojos.

"¿Hay un nosotros?". Preguntó y yo resoplé.

No piensa tomarse en serio esta plática, así que…creo que es necesario hablar con ella de manera directa. Si pierdo el tiempo jugando a preguntas y respuestas, ella seguirá dándome vueltas y jamás sabré lo que esta sucediendo en realidad.

"Seiya y tu tienen algo". No fue una pregunta y ella lo supo, porque me vio intensamente. De la misma forma que yo veo a alguien cuando preguntan algo demasiado obvio. "Pero no es algo serio". Volví a decir y ella arqueó una ceja de manera elegante. Sonreí de lado y ella pareció intrigada, ya que ladeo el rostro. "Porque si lo fuera…mi hermano ya me hubiera puesto un alto a mí, a Taiki y a todos los hombres que traes detrás de ti". Concluí y ella se separó de la silla, viéndome de manera desafiante.

"¿De verdad crees que lo que hay entre Seiya y yo no es serio?". Intenté mostrar indiferencia, pero… ¡Diablos! Se siente peor saber que es cierto que hay algo entre mi hermano y ella, que solo pensarlo y tener sospechas. Asentí a lo que ella preguntaba y abrió la boca, pero la cerró pronto. "Yo…". Sin embargo, no dijo nada y eso no es lo que yo esperaba.

La he dejado sin palabras.

"Puede que entre mi hermano y tu exista una especie de…relación. Pero no intentes engañarte, mucho menos intentes engañarme a mí. Ambos sabemos como es Seiya y lo que pensó de ti en un principio¿Crees que cosas como esas cambien por un simple beso¿Por un lazo tan simple como lo es una pintura?". Quizás estoy siendo cruel, pero ya me cansé de este juego. Ella bajó la mirada y yo tomé su mentón, viendo los ojos azules que en un instante me cambiaron el mundo.

Hace un par de horas que su vecino Chiba se fue, me di cuenta de que no soy el único jugador. No me siento amenazado por Taiki o ese tipo, pero si por Seiya. Es el único por quien verdaderamente debo preocuparme y a quien no debo subestimar.

No soy tonto y sé que él ha ganado bastante territorio, pero también sé que no la comprende.

Seiya nunca ha sido de los que se ponen en el lugar de las personas como ella. Mi hermano solamente ve el exterior y en ese momento es cuando decide si le agrada o no la persona. Hotaru lo lastimó y puede que por eso nunca pueda ver a Serena como yo la veo.

Como la mujer perfecta.

Porque mi hermano no tiene la seguridad que yo tengo. Porque él no es lo suficientemente hombre para luchar por ella y admitir a los cuatro vientos que lo ha conquistado sin darse cuenta. Como a mí. Pero sobre todo, porque Seiya Kou, el hombre perfecto, no quiere a Serena Tsukino como la quiero yo.

Y lo voy a demostrar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Seiya Kou POV**

Levanté la cabeza y la recosté sobre la pared con aburrimiento. ¿Cuánto más tardará Taiki en sacarme de aquí? Este lugar me causa repulsión. Me pasé una mano por el rostro y exhalé profundamente. Aún no puedo creer que esté en este lugar y por…bueno…por algo que todavía no puedo creerme.

Giré la mirada para ver al imbécil novio de Michiru y entrecerré los ojos cuando lo vi sentado de la misma manera que yo, pero abriendo y cerrando su puño. Por su culpa estoy encerrado en este lugar y a él parece no importarle. Si no hubiera insultado a Serena, estoy seguro de que yo no hubiera perdido los estribos y lo hubiera atacado, pero el grandísimo imbécil, tuvo que hacerlo. Y mi lado heroico no pudo quedarse quieto, oh no, tuvo que salir a relucir y darle su merecido. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que mientras yo la defendía, su vecino estaba aprovechándose de la situación y ganando terreno con ella.

¿Es que ningún hombre puede acercarse a ella sin tener en mente algún beneficio? En ese momento me habían dado ganas de partirle la cara esos dos juntos. A uno por haberla insultado y al otro por estar encima de ella en todo ese tiempo.

Escuché la risa de Tenouh enfrente y lo vi entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Le parecerá graciosa nuestra situación? Desde que nos encerraron no ha dicho una palabra, no entiendo porque lo hará ahora.

"No puedo creer que por su culpa estemos metidos en esta pocilga". Parece que se la pasó la borrachera. No dije nada, pero seguí viéndolo incluso cuando el ladeó el rostro, viéndome fijamente. "Supongo que tu eres uno más de sus amantes". Entrecerré los ojos y despegué la cabeza de la pared.

"Supones mal". Contesté seriamente. No sé quien demonios se cree para suponer algo como eso. "Y si lo fuera, no es tu problema". Añadí y él se sentó derecho, sonriéndome de lado y con burla.

"Ahí te equivocas…por que ella sí es mi problema". Ante aquello, sonreí de lado con arrogancia y yo también me senté derecho, inclinándome hacia adelante y viéndolo fríamente. Si piensa que dejaré que me llene la cabeza de tonterías, se equivocó de sujeto.

"¿Ah si? Y… ¿Puedo saber porque piensas eso? Que yo sepa, tú eres novio de Michiru". Comenté notando su mandíbula apretada, pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo. Es un hombre impulsivo y eso es lo que lo llevará a perder esta pelea.

Eso y el que Serena solamente sea mía.

"No metas a Michiru en esto". Susurró peligrosamente y yo borré la sonrisa de mi rostro. "No eres más que otro más en su lista. Ella no te tomará en serio, ni a ti ni a Darien ni a ningún otro, porque ella solo…"

"Te equivocas". Lo corté antes de que terminara de decir todas esas mentiras.

Desde que comenzó a decir que yo era otro en la lista, supe que estaba equivocado. Ella podrá ser la mujer perfecta, pero no es ella quien agrega hombres a su lista. Nosotros somos quienes la agregamos a ella a nuestra lista. Somos nosotros quienes la escogemos como la guinda de nuestro pastel. No ella.

"Aléjate de ella". Sentenció de pronto y yo levanté el rostro desafiante. "No se que diablos tengas que ver con ella, pero no me gusta como las ves ni como te ve ella a ti". ¿Ahora de que esta hablando? Rió de pronto y yo entrecerré los ojos sin comprender. "¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de cómo se miran? Es obvio que supiste como hacerle creer que tu eras diferente, pero también es obvia la manera en que ella te engaño". Hay algo en su voz. Celos. Envidia. Dolor. Algo que yo mismo reconozco porque la manera en que él esta hablando, es la manera como yo hablaba de Hotaru después de que descubrí su engaño.

"Ella y yo…"

Me callé de pronto y él bajó la mirada de repente, derrotado.

Yo también bajé la mirada, confundido. Ella y yo… ¿Qué?

Solos somos conocidos. Dos personas que únicamente viven una aventura sin compromisos. Es decir, ella es…hermosa, tiene su lado divertido y debo decir que es bastante inteligente. De acuerdo, admitiré que es perfecta para cualquier hombre que este buscando poder sentirse realizado en la vida. Una mujer como ella. Aunque, sigo pensando¿Ella y yo? Suena demasiado…loco. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esas estúpidas ideas que ahora me están rondando la cabeza. No debo arruinar lo que sea que exista entre nosotros por esto.

Levanté la cabeza cuando el ruido de la reja al ser abierta resonó en el lugar. Vi a Taiki asentirle al guardia antes de cruzarse de brazos y sonreírme un poco.

"¿Listo para irte?". Preguntó y yo asentí, poniéndome de pie casi al instante.

"¿Ya no tendré que regresar?". Le pregunté a Taiki mientras el guardia abría la reja y me dejaba salir.

"No. La fianza esta pagada". Le asentí a mi hermano, viendo a Tenouh en el cuarto de enfrente.

Mantuvimos la mirada un instante, ninguno la bajo. Pero yo no pienso seguir en este horrible lugar, así que salí de ahí, detrás de Taiki, mientras el guardia se quedaba. Escuché el murmullo y sonreí levemente, me urge irme a casa y descansar. Ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo y apreté los puños cuando vi como Yaten acariciaba la mejilla de Serena de manera dulce. Le susurro algo y ella se alejó de la caricia, bajando el rostro sutilmente. Fruncí el entrecejo y Taiki se fue a despedirse de un compañero suyo del ministerio. Pero no le tomé importancia. Y pareciera que mis pensamientos la llamaron, porque levantó la mirada y en cuanto me vio, se puso de pie con lentitud, caminando directamente hacia mí a pesar del llamado de Yaten. Cuando estuvo cerca de mi, noté la herida que llevaba en la frente. Pequeña, pero lo suficiente para darle una golpiza al imbécil que se la ocasionó. Me vio con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y le sonreí de manera inconsciente. Ella me correspondió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Apariencias.

Yo mismo las sugerí esta mañana que amanecí y la vi plácidamente dormida junto a mí. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo al despertar junto a alguien. Pero cuando ambos estuvimos despiertos, yo fui quien impuso que guardarían las apariencias. Que ante los demás, nuestra relación sería solo profesional; cuando estuviéramos solos, seríamos nosotros de nuevo.

Ella no se negó. De hecho, solo me vio y sonrió de lado, besándome después.

Por eso es que ahora estoy luchando contra mis propias reglas de guardar apariencias. Quiero abrazarla y besarla. Quiero hacerle saber a Yaten, que ella ya no esta a su disposición y que cualquier pequeña esperanza que debió aguardar, la fuera desechando. Taiki puede estar encandilado por ella, pero sé que la olvidará si se lo propone. Porque no pienso dejársela a ellos.

"Me alegra que estés afuera Seiya". Murmuró y yo sonreí suavemente.

"A mi también". Respondí y ella tragó saliva, asintiendo. Seguramente debe estar luchando con las mismas reglas estúpidas.

Yaten llegó frente a mí de igual manera que Taiki lo hizo junto a mi. Bien, parece reunión familiar. Pero a ella parece no importarle, porque solo mantiene sus ojos sobre mí. Revisando mi rostro, como si esperara encontrar algo más que el hematoma en mi mejilla, el corte en mi labio y la ceja partida.

"Podemos irnos". Aclaró Taiki viendo a Serena y ella lo vio, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias Taiki". Agradeció y yo fruncí el ceño. Ahora que lo recuerdo, según mi hermano, fue ella quien lo llamo solicitándole que fuera de inmediato.

Pero no le contó que el novio de Michiru actuaba de esa manera por despecho. Ja, quien lo pensaría, al parecer si tiene un poco de modestia. Vi como Yaten sonreía y asentía Taiki, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Serena y logrando que ella lo viera severamente, pero mi hermano solo le sonrió de manera seductora y comenzó a caminar.

Maldito aprovechado.

Ni siquiera tiene que acercársele tanto para ayudarla a caminar. Tampoco creo que sea necesario que le esté susurrando cosas al oído. Cosas, que la hacen bajar la mirada, como si estuviera haciéndola sentir¿Mal? No, debe ser mi imaginación.

"Si llegaras a recibir alguna notificación del ministerio, sugiero que me llames y yo lo resolveré". Aclaró Taiki y yo asentí, sin perder de vista a Yaten y a Serena, quienes se detuvieron en la entrada. "Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Mañana te llamo". Asentí y se giró hacia los otros dos. "Nos vemos Yaten. Y Serena…". Ella lo vio y mi hermano se quedó en silencio un instante. Pero no entiendo porque Yaten sonríe y Serena lo hace, pero con simpleza.

"Gracias Taiki". Agradeció de nuevo y mi hermano asintió, caminando hacia su auto, estacionado no se donde.

"No creo buena idea que regreses a tu departamento Serena". Vi a Yaten y ella sonrió, arqueando una ceja. "Esta en pésimas condiciones". Aclaró y ella me vio asintiendo.

Por estar enfrascado en la pelea, no me di cuenta de cuan destruido dejamos el departamento, pero según parece, bastante. Pero es un buen intento el que mi hermano esta haciendo, pero no tan bueno como para engañarme.

"Yaten tiene razón, no puedes irte a tu departamento si está en esas condiciones". La mirada de Yaten fue de puro desdén y yo lo vi serio. No pienso dejarlo a solas con ella. Serena suspiró y me vio de reojo antes de soltarse del agarre de Yaten.

"En ese caso, lo mejor será irme a un hotel". Añadió viéndonos con indiferencia y yo entrecerré los ojos.

"¿Un hotel?". Asintió y yo resoplé.

"No es necesario, puedes quedarte en mi departamento". Vi a Yaten furioso. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es?

Serena me vio y yo no contesté.

¿Qué tengo que decir? Cualquier cosa que diga o haga, será ponernos en evidencia y dejar que Yaten se entere de lo que pasa entre nosotros. No puedo simplemente decirle que se venga a mi departamento, porque Yaten pediría una buena razón y no sé cual darle. Porque no la tengo. Pero tampoco quiero que se vaya con él. Es increíble que desconfíe de lo que puede hacer mi hermano con mi…bueno…con Serena.

Ni siquiera sé como llamarla. ¿Pareja¿Novia¿Amante¿Amiga con derecho?

"Gracias Yaten". Apreté la mandíbula cuando Yaten sonrió con arrogancia y la tomó de la cintura nuevamente.

"En ese caso, lo mejor será irnos". Ella asintió, con la mirada seria y al verme, pude ver la frialdad en sus ojos.

No, frialdad no. Decepción. Pero…rayos, ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en algo.

"Lamento mucho todo esto Seiya, buenas noches". Giró la mirada antes de que pudiera contestarle y Yaten me sonrió de lado.

"Buenas noches, hermano"

Me quedé parado, viendo como ambos se alejaban y se detenían frente al auto de Yaten. La ayudo a subir de una manera educada y ella le sonrió suavemente antes de subirse y cerrar la puerta. Pero mientras Yaten subía, ella no dejo de verme. La vi levantar el mentón con orgullo y recargarse en el asiento con cansancio.

No puede irse con él.

Antes de subir, Yaten me vio una vez más, esta vez sin sonreír ni con indiferencia. Si no con victoria. Negó lentamente y entró al auto. Le dijo un par de palabras y ella sonrió de lado con suavidad.

Y se fueron.

Y yo me quedé estúpidamente parado a mitad de la banqueta, viendo como mi propio hermano se lleva a mi mujer. Endurecí el rostro y le hice la parada a un taxi. Me subí y le di la dirección de Serena. Después de todo, ahí esta mi auto.

¿Habré hecho mal en dejarla ir con Yaten?

Sonreí sintiéndome imbécil cuando un rotundo _Sí _hizo eco en mi cabeza. Sé que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es algo muy sucio, pero dudo que Yaten esté dispuesto a permitir que Serena se vaya de su departamento. Pero si Yaten esta ocupado en alguien más, Serena se podrá ir sin que mi hermano se oponga.

Creo que cometí un grave error al dictar aquella estúpida condición de las apariencias con Serena. Pero es que ella no se opuso ni dijo algo, solamente me besó y pues, yo tomé aquello como una aceptación. Además, supongo que ella también debe querer guardar las apariencias¿No? Bueno, supongo que no. ¿Ante quien? Lo poco que sé de ella, me hace deducir que no tiene a nadie más que a mí. Ja, después de todo, no se escucha tan mal si lo pienso.

Bajé del taxi y caminé directamente hacia mi auto, con la sonrisa plasmada en mis labios. De cualquier forma, sé que Serena no siente algo por Yaten. Estoy consciente de que tienen muchos gustos y actitudes parecidas, pero mi hermano no se atrevería a dejar a Mina a menos que Serena este asegurada. Lo conozco. Y creo conocerla a ella lo suficiente como para saber que no se convertiría en la sucia amante de alguien.

Encendí el auto y me dirigí directo hacia el departamento de Mina. Espero que no vaya a causarle muchas molestias, pero sé que incluso ella me lo agradecerá. Pero debo darme prisa, porque mi hermano debe estar haciendo uso de todo lo que tiene para meter a Serena en su cama. Como si no lo conociera. Y eso es algo que yo no pienso permitir porque ella es mía. No dejaré que alguien más la haga sentir como yo o la besé y la haga gemir. Podrá atraer a los hombres y eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar, pero hasta ahí. No pienso permitir que ninguno se atreva a acercársele siquiera. Y eso incluye a mis hermanos. Bueno, aunque el único que ahora me tiene tenso es uno.

Así que solo espero que _Yatencito_ haya mantenido sus manos lejos de Serena.

Porque si no...No me importará pasar toda la noche encerrado en los separos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Serena ****Tsukino**** POV**

¿Realmente fui tan ciega con respecto a Seiya Kou?

Yaten tiene razón. Con unos besos o unas caricias, él no puede cambiar su manera de pensar hacia mí. De otra forma¿Por qué tanta urgencia en guardar las apariencias ante todo el mundo? Como si se avergonzara de mí.

Cualquier hombre, por muchas apariencias que quiera guardar, estoy segura de que hubiera puesto algún impedimento para que la mujer con la que supuestamente está, no se fuera con otro hombre. Pero para Seiya fue lo mismo. Como si no le importara mucho el departamento en que fuera a pasar la noche. O peor aún, en el de quien.

¿Realmente tan poco le importo?

"¿Y si tu novia llega?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa burlesca y él rió.

"Entonces, te vistes rápido y te escondes en el closet". Solté una pequeña carcajada ante eso y Yaten detuvo el auto en un alto, volteando a verme con una sonrisa en los labios.

Es un hombre muy atractivo. Digno hermano de Seiya y Taiki. Me gustan sus ojos; expresan lo necesario. Sin embargo, es igual de arrogante que yo, lo cuál, no es bueno. Además, para Yaten soy su alma gemela y eso es extraño. Porque yo sí me veo en un futuro con él. Pero aunque eso sería lo mejor, yo nunca he seguido mucho la corriente y no es con él con quien yo estaría dispuesta a pasar mi vida.

Aunque supongo que a Seiya debo descartarlo.

"¿Por qué no quisiste levantar cargos contra el hombre con el que se le peleó Seiya?". Preguntó de repente y yo deposité la mirada en la calle.

Podría darle decenas de razones a Yaten, pero ninguna es lo suficientemente clara. Haruka Tenouh solo esta perdido; no sabe lo que quiere en estos momentos. Pareciera que todos los hombres a mí alrededor por fin se están dando cuenta de lo que quieren en verdad. Aunque algo tarde. Ese corredor no sabe ya que hacer, si seguirme acechando o comenzar a disfrutar del poco tiempo que le queda con su novia. Es una lástima lo que le pasa. Taiki, espero que sea feliz en su matrimonio. No importa cuantos problemas pueda tener, porque al final, es lo suficientemente caballero como para seguir luchando por lo que en un momento lo llenó de felicidad. Darien es…creo que la descripción de hombre perfecto ya no cuadra con él. Porque a pesar de todo este tiempo, no ha intentado hacerme sentir como la mujer que lo merezca, si no todo lo contrario. Ja, creo que si pudiera dejar fuera de este juego a alguien, sería a él.

Los otros dos son casos diferentes. Ellos me hacen sentir especial. En diferente manera, obviamente. Yaten es…mi alma gemela. Sé que el me entiende como nadie lo haría, pero también conozco su manera posesiva y prepotente de actuar. Y Seiya…de él ya no quiero saber si es algo especial o no en mi vida. O si yo lo soy en la suya. Porque la respuesta puede no gustarme.

Porque él me hizo cambiar a algo que no soy. Algo que yo me negué a hacer hace mucho tiempo y a lo que yo misma me cerré. Con Diamante sacrifiqué mi corazón. Con Seiya Kou mi alma.

Ya no me queda nada por sacrificar.

"Porque no necesita que le siga haciendo la vida más miserable". Contesté después de unos momentos y Yaten se estaciono en un elegante edificio.

No me dijo nada y lo agradecí. No estoy dispuesta a entrar en detalles cuando se trata de mis pensamientos. Me ayudo a bajar y entramos al edificio, subiendo las escaleras con gran dificultad. Ahora ya estoy más consciente y no volveré a subir a un elevador de nuevo. Llegamos a su departamento y abrió la puerta. Es muy bonito.

"Siéntete cómoda". Susurro mientras me sentaba en el sofá y se quitaba el saco. "¿Te parece si pido comida Italiana para comer?". Asentí divertida al darme cuenta de que al final, Yaten había ganado más de lo que él mismo esperaba ganar.

"Yaten". Lo llamé y de inmediato él me vio. "¿Mi departamento realmente quedó tan mal?". Suspiró dramáticamente y asintió. Reí y él se acercó a mí, agachándose a mi altura y tomando mi mano con suavidad.

"¿Creíste que usaría tu departamento como excusa para traerte aquí?". Sonreí mientras arqueaba una ceja y él bajó la cabeza, negando y riendo. "Quizás, si hubiera estado muy desesperado, lo hubiera hecho". Confesó y sentí como apretaba mi mano, por lo que borré cualquier sonrisa de mi rostro. "Dime algo¿Crees que necesito usar ese método?"

Me incliné hacia él, dejando que nuestras frentes se pegaran y viéndonos muy de cerca a los ojos. Fui yo quien primero cerró los ojos, sintiendo su aliento sobre el mis labios, cosquilleándome. No lo voy a besar. No quiero besarlo. Solo quiero imaginar que quien esta frente a mí, quien me esta tomando la mano con cariño y quien me ve con admiración, es su hermano. Seiya.

Porque quiero creer que Yaten se equivocó y….

"¿Serena?". Abrí los ojos cuando sentí mis mejillas mojadas y noté la mirada fija de Yaten sobre mí. Viéndome profundamente e intentando leer mis ojos. Pero no creo que pueda leer más de lo que yo quiero demostrar.

Soy una estúpida.

Volví a tropezarme y esta vez me siento peor que con Diamante. Porque al menos con él, tenía motivos para odiarlo. Porque en ese momento, no había ningún lazo que me atara a él más que simples palabras y el amor que sentía por él. Pero con Seiya…a él no puedo odiarlo. Ni siquiera puedo intentarlo. Porque no ha hecho nada para que lo haga. Simplemente me recordó lo que Diamante me hizo saber años atrás.

Parpadeé repetidamente cuando el timbre del departamento se escuchó y Yaten me vio intrigado antes de ponerse de pie e ir directamente a abrir. Necesito irme y estar sola.

"Serena". Levanté la mirada cuando Seiya se hinco frente a mí como Yaten lo había hecho. "Vámonos". Sonrió un poco y yo negué casi de inmediato.

"Debemos guardar las apariencias". Respondí ácidamente y él suspiró, bajando un poco la mirada y cuando me volvió a ver, tomó mi mano. La que Yaten no había agarrado.

"¿Crees que con Yaten debemos guardar las apariencias?". Preguntó con una media sonrisa en los labios y yo apreté los labios. Imbécil.

"Entonces¿Por qué diablos permitiste que me viniera con él?". Mascullé sintiendo que nada tenía lógica. Y la verdad es que nada lo tiene.

Primero no dice nada respecto al bondadoso hospedaje d su hermano. Luego llega y me da una razón muy estúpida por la cual esta hincado frente a mí viéndome con una media sonrisa. ¿Por qué los hombres son así? No saben lo que quieren. Seiya es un buen ejemplo de ello. Ha pensado únicamente en él. Ni siquiera me ha preguntado como estoy ni tampoco me ha dado una buena razón para irme con él. Solo…esta aquí, imaginando que me iré con él de manera fácil, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo o peor aún de su propiedad.

"No puedo desairar a Yaten". Dije con una sonrisa arrogante, pero a él parece divertirle, por que se puso de pie y vio a la puerta.

¿Por qué Yaten no entra?

"Pues si no te vas conmigo, Mina será quien te eche del departamento de su novio".

¿Cómo se atrevió a…? Entorné los ojos sorprendida y viéndolo incrédula. Parece que no solo Yaten sabe jugar a esto, si no que Seiya tiene muy bien escondidos todas esas artimañas. Ja, y yo pensando que de los tres él era el más sincero. Pero con él ya no se que es verdad y que es producto de mi ilusión. Pero en algo tiene razón, lo mejor será irme para no tener que soportar a esa niña con sus aires de grandeza. Supongo que por esta vez y solo porque me siento muy cansada, dejaré ganar a Seiya y no le diré lo globalmente estúpida que es esta situación. Pero en cuanto el martilleo en mi cabeza me deje en paz, no pienso dejar situación inconclusa.

"De acuerdo, tu ganas". Murmuré poniéndome de pie y sintiendo su mano deslizarse por mi cadera para comenzar a caminar. Nunca le confesaré que si no fuera por él, seguramente estaría tirada en el suelo.

Caminamos a la puerta y al abrirla, vi como Yaten estaba hablando con su novia de manera no muy amable. Ambos nos vieron cuando salimos y yo solo pude sonreírle con una media sonrisa a Yaten, pero él ahora estaba viendo con demasiada frialdad a Seiya. Bien, creo que he empeorado esta relación entre hermanos y eso no es algo precisamente bueno.

"Muchas gracias por…tu amabilidad Yaten". Mis palabras rompieron el contacto entre ellos y de inmediato vi como su novia se le pegaba celosamente de un lado, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Ya me contaron sobre el incidente. Lo lamento". Hipócrita. Le correspondí la sonrisa con suavidad para no seguir cargando el momento con más tensión. "Bueno, adiós". ¿No encontró otra manera menos altanera de echarnos?

"Serena". Vi a Yaten y pude ver en sus ojos la impotencia que sentía.

Yaten se equivocó. Y parece que él se acaba de dar cuenta de eso también, porque soltó un desapercibido suspiro antes de negar y sonreír irónicamente. El ver a su hermano aquí y dándole a entender que él también puede jugar de su misma manera, parece que no le hace ninguna gracia. Vaya, el gen de los Kou sale a relucir.

"Con permiso". Murmuré antes de comenzar a caminar con Seiya junto a mí.

Bajamos despacio las escaleras. Por un momento pensé que estaba siendo amable y por eso me sostenía con fuerza de la cintura y bajábamos con paciencia, pero ahora que lo pienso, él esta igual de lastimado. Supongo que se preocupa más por él que por mí. Lógico.

"No le hizo gracia". Me susurró Seiya al oído y me estremecí de inmediato. Sin embargo, eso no le quita lo arrogante a su voz ni a sus palabras. Me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a entrar; ni siquiera lo vi, solo cuando cruzó por delante del auto para ir directamente a su lado.

"No tenías porque traer a esa chiquilla a armarle una escena a tu hermano". Ataqué y él rió suavemente antes de encender el auto y voltear a verme.

"Cualquiera pensaría que estabas deseando quedarte con Yaten". No sabe disimular sus celos. Y creo que comenzaré a cobrarme el coraje que tengo contra él. Sonreí y me volteé hacia la ventana, sintiendo su mirada seria y fija sobre mí. Dios, ahogue un suspiro cuando su mano acarició mi pierna hasta quedarse quieta en mi muslo. "No eres buena mintiendo"

"Nunca…". Ahogué un gemido cuando su mano se adentró más. "…dije que quisiera…quedarme". Me moví y él presionó su mano para que no lo hiciera.

Volteé a verlo y sentí sus labios sobre mí, moviéndose con fuerza, pero yo no los moví. Me quedé rígida y él lo notó, porque sacó su mano de mi entrepierna y me acarició el rostro con esa mano. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos y ladeé el rostro, relajando el beso y calmando su furia. Porque a quien quiere engañar, no me besaría de esta manera si no fuera por todo este numerito que se ha armado. Se separó de mí después de varios segundos y cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver los de él fijos sobre mí. Me hice para atrás y él volvió a su lugar, comenzando a manejar. Tampoco esperaba que hiciera un comentario.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo una ligera pinzada en mi cabeza. Creo que debí tomarme la pastilla en casa de Yaten, pero ahora tendré que esperarme. No me gusta el dolor de cabeza. Menos éste dolor de cabeza. Por el espejo lateral vi mi rostro cansado y pálido. Es increíble todo lo que ha sucedido hoy y lo peor de todo es mi actitud respecto a todos estos hombres. Si cuando me los encuentro por separado son un desastre, ahora que algunos estuvieron juntos, fue un completo caos. ¿Por qué no simplemente los reúno a todos y los mando al diablo de una vez? Les ahorraría muchísimos problemas y dejarían de quitarme tiempo y paciencia.

Abrí los ojos cuando el auto se apagó y volteé a ver a Seiya justo cuando el dejaba escapar un suspiro y salía del auto. Se apresuró y me abrió la puerta del auto, ayudándome a bajar lentamente y yo suspiré cuando el frío viento me dio de lleno en la cara.

Caminamos hacia su edificio, subiendo las escaleras más rápido que cuando estuve en casa de Yaten. Supongo que así hago menos corto este tenso silencio y me ahorro el ser una carga para él. Tiene suficiente con tener que darme alojo solo por querer sentirse mejor sobre su hermano. Llegamos a su departamento y en cuanto entramos, los recuerdos de la noche pasada me golpearon nuevamente. Seiya sabe como hacer sentir mujer a cualquiera.

"Aún es temprano¿Quieres algo de comer?". Preguntó y yo lo vi con una ceja arqueada antes de sentarme en el sofá tranquilamente.

"Yaten me iba a pedir comida italiana". Ante aquello él sonrió y tomó el teléfono. "Supongo que ahora estas pensando en algún restaurante que opaque la comida que él iba a pedirme¿No?". Soltó una risa divertida y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Yaten no es competencia". Imbécil.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, sintiendo su mano sobre mi brazo. Me volteó y yo comencé a forcejear para que me soltara y funcionó, porque me soltó, pero corrió hacia la puerta, impidiéndome salir y escapar de su maldita presencia.

"¿Me quieres explicar que diablos te pasa?". Preguntó exaltado y yo me mordí la lengua para no gritarle un par de insultos que bien se merece.

"¿Todavía lo pregunta? Incluso en ese sentido eres igual de cínico que todos". Le espeté y él puso una cara de no entender que cualquier otra tonta le hubiera creído.

"¿Igual que todos? Ahora te entiendo menos. Dime de una vez que pasa". Resoplé fastidiada y él se acercó a mí, tomándome fuertemente de los hombros y viéndome fijamente.

Su mirada es hermosa. Firme, salvaje, segura. Me encantaría que estuviera dispuesto a darlo todo por mí. Me encantaría que él fuera capaz de mirarme con devoción, como todos los demás. Así no tendría porque sentirme estúpida en estos momentos por ser la única que realmente siente algo de los dos.

"Únicamente…". Comencé y sentí una opresión en mi garganta que me obligó a cerrar la boca con fuerza. "…no te importo". Confesé al fin y él no mostró ninguna reacción. "A ti solo te importa superar a Yaten". Su mirada pareció confusa un segundo y casi al instante entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a acariciarme los brazos de arriba a abajo.

"¿De donde has sacado esa estú…?"

"¡Es lo único que me has demostrado desde que saliste de ese lugar!". Frunció el entrecejo e intenté zafarme de sus brazos, pero él me sostuvo con más fuerza.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo jamás competiría con Yaten. ¡Mucho menos por ti!". Reí en cuanto dijo aquello último y relajé el cuerpo.

"¡Claro que no puedes competir con él por mi!". Respondí sonriendo cansinamente y me pasé una mano por el rostro con frustración. "No lo necesitas". Susurré y de pronto sentí sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro.

La ceja partida no hace más que resaltar el aire salvaje que tiene, mientras que su labio partido me impulsa a querer besarlo hasta curarlo. Su mejilla ahora ya morada me hace sentir bien, es decir…es una sensación extraña, pero al ver ese morete, tengo la sensación de que él peleo por mí. No por el respeto de una mujer cualquiera, si no mí respeto.

Y es extraño, porque…nunca me han gustado este tipo de demostraciones. ¿En que momento cerré los ojos? Los abrí con lentitud y vi la mirada brillante de Seiya, por lo que medio sonreí y pasé saliva antes de ver su rostro cada vez más cerca del mío. Quiero que él me bese. Necesito engañarme un momento y después despertar de la ilusión. Porque no importa lo que él se atreva a decir después de que sus labios dejen de moverse sobre los míos, nada será verdad.

Con lentitud subí mis manos hasta su pecho y las puse ahí, sintiendo su lengua jugar dentro de mi boca. Ladeé un poco el rostro y mi nariz rozó juguetonamente con la suya un segundo antes de que yo volviera a ladear el rostro. Sus manos bajaron con suavidad hasta mi cintura y ahí se quedaron. Puede que no haya la pasión que él inspira, pero esto es mucho mejor. Aquí no hay prisas ni deseo o lujuria, solo dulzura y suavidad. Y eso es lo que yo quiero no solo ahora ni hoy: es lo que quiero en el futuro. Cuando nos separamos, recargo su frente sobre la mía, tal y como Yaten y yo lo habíamos hecho.

"No eres un objeto". Murmuró y de tan cerca que tengo sus ojos, puedo ver las pequeñas manchitas plateadas que tiene en su iris.

"No me hagas sentir como tal". Murmuré de la misma manera y él negó, chocando su nariz con la mía.

"Eres una mujer increíble, Serena. Por eso es fácil que…"

"Dilo de nuevo". Rogué con un nudo en la garganta y él me vio asintiendo.

"Eres una mujer increí…"

"No, no". Lo detuve y él me vio sin entender. "Mi nombre". Él sonrió un poco y yo sentí la garganta seca.

"Serena". Sentí mi labio inferior temblar y él sonrió. "Serena". Repitió y mi visión comenzó a nublarse. "Serena". Cerré los ojos y la humedad en mis mejillas me hizo abrazarlo con fuerza.

No debo aferrarme a esto que siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. No ahora. Un minuto más de ilusión, por favor. Solo pido un minuto más. Sentí su rostro esconderse entre mi cabello y yo no pude evitar sentirme ridícula. Lo que más debí evitar, es lo único que siento.

"Quédate conmigo". Lo abracé más fuerte cuando escuché aquello y solo pude asentir a pesar de que él no me ve.

No puedo pensar ahora. Solo quiero estar así y cuando me de cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo, cuando sea capaz de pensar de manera racional y lógica, buscaré una solución para esto. Porque ahora ya no tengo ninguna duda de lo que quiero y siento. Pero no es algo bueno.

Porque estoy enamorada de Seiya Kou.

Y me estoy muriendo de miedo por ello.

**-**

**-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

**-**

_¡__HoLa_

_No se cuantas veces he escrito este capítulo. Lo escribía, lo borraba. Lo __escribía__, lo borraba de nuevo. Soy caso perdido. Pero ¡Aquí lo tienen! Espero que sus rostros de decepción no sean muy notorios, que me harían sentir peor de cómo me siento por tantas cosas que tengo. Sobre todo por el gran retraso que tuvo este capítulo. _

_Bueno, como han visto, la cosa se complicó y poco a poco se esta aclarando. ¿Analizamos¡Comencemos!_

_Haruka: Se enteró de lo de Michiru. Sé que muchos se quedaron de O.O ¿No que no la quería? Pero espero que haya quedado claro que él si la quiere, pues Michiru estuvo en momentos importantes en la vida de Haruka; pero si no quedó claro, pienso dejarlo más recalcado en el siguiente capítulo. Reaccionó de una manera impulsiva¿No creen? Una reacción que más de uno esperaba. _

_Taiki¿A que les sorprendió la gran noticia de Amy? Jo, cuando comencé a crear la historia en mi cabeza, meses atrás, esperaba este momento, porque a partir de aquí es donde el personaje de Taiki comienza a tomar fuerza. Un matrimonio sin amor es un problema que tiene una solución más o menos fácil: divorcio. Pero__…¿__Un hijo? __Siguiente capítulo, los sentimientos de nuestro futuro papá y la plática de los 3 Kou. ¡Por fin! Rueguen que no haya más __sangre :P_

_Darien: Me lo cargué de enfermero. Pero es que necesitaba que él estuviera fuera de todo este circo porque son puntos a su favor para cuando su momento estelar llegue. Además, me ha gustado escribir el que ya dos de ellos se den cuenta de que no son los únicos en el jueguito. Y por cierto¿No creen que __es__ tiempo de que el doctor Chiba se nos vuelva un poco más…__deshinibido__? Siguiente __capítulo :D_

_Yaten: Oh mi querido y sexy Yaten. Jo, de tonto no tiene un pelo¿Verdad? Serena ya aceptó que es su media naranja y como bien lo dice la rubia, eso no es algo bueno precisamente, ya que la media naranja es alguien exactamente igual a ti. Y bueno, dos orgullosos no son una buena química, precisamente. Además, Yaten tiene su punto malo, después de todo, no esta dispuesto a luchar con todo por Serena si ella no esta segura. A lo que me refiero es que al final, sigue sin ser competencia de Seiya. ¡Pero sigue gustándome!_

_Seiya¡Lo amo! Pues ella ya lo aceptó, pero sigo diciéndolo__…¿__Creen que él lo acepte tan pronto? Podrá haberla defendido, pero claramente lo hizo por que Haruka fue quien comenzó a faltarle el respeto. Puede tomarse como un: Ok, se peleó por que insultó a una mujer¿No? Así que…puede que haya trasfondo, puede que no. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Y después de todo esto¿Creen que él sea capaz de hacerle ver a Serena que lo de ellos no solo es la calentura de un momento? _

_Serena: Lo aceptó, lo aceptó. En el capítulo pasado aceptó que lo quería y __bla__bla__, pero ahora aceptó que esta enamorada de él y eso es una gran diferencia queridos lectores. __Y si leyeron atentamente, ella tiene miedo y que yo recuerde, no alcanzo a leer una seña de que Seiya sienta algo similar por ella. Le podrá haber pedido que se quedara con él, pero__…¿__Y eso qué? Él ya ha admitido que le gusta, pero también ha admitido que ella no llegaría a ser algo más por mucho y a la vez, por nada. _

_¡Muero por escribir y escribir de este __fic__ Pero esta semana que viene tendré cabeza solo para mis exámenes. Además, quizás lo sorprenda para antes del 14 de febrero ;) _

_También un poco de propaganda antes de que __irme__. En el Foro ;) se está haciendo un atento llamado a todas las lectoras y escritoras mayormente, a que inscriban sus dos creaciones que más los llenen, para ser parte de la C2 que queremos hacer. Si eres lectora, esto también va para ti, ya que puedes nombrar alguna historia que te guste y que no haya sido calificada por su autora. La convocatoria esta abierta todo febrero y al final, les diré cuales entrarán. ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? Que los nuevos lectores, encuentren con mayor facili__dad aquellos __fics__ que simplemente, llenan las expectativas de un autor y un lector. Fin de la propaganda :P_

_También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un __review__ y decirme lo mucho que les gusta el __fic__, al hacer críticas constructivas y sobre todo, a aquellas que están ahí conmigo, al pie de cañón a cada capitulo que sale. Muchas gracias. Este capítulo va para y por ustedes, para que se den cuenta de que a pesar de que soy una cabezona de primera que no contesta __reviews__ a pesar de que quiere hacerlo, siempre las tiene presente; sin ustedes, esta historia no sería lo que es ahora. La favorita de muchas y la Alerta de muchas más. Sin ustedes, que__ se animan a pinchar ese juguetó__n botón__ de _**GO**_; no me sentiría con ganas de alzar los brazos, gritar y dar vueltas sobre mí misma. Jo, soy una tonta, lo sé…pero una tonta extremadamente contenta con ustedes por esto. _

_Gracias a ti, que has llegado con tu lectura hasta aquí. _

_Gracias a ti, que al leer estás líneas, te imaginarás lo __chipil__ que me haces sentir._

_Muchas Gracias :)_

_Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Vicky._

**P.D. **¿Ves ese botón juguetón que dice **GO**?...Ahora solo dale click y haz feliz a una escritora :)


	16. Anhelo

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**Summary:** HarukaTenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Sí…Serena Tsukino.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime

**Capítulo XV**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

Es la quinta vez que suena el teléfono esta mañana.

No pienso contestar, porque sé perfectamente que es Michiru y querrá saber que diablos esta sucediendo conmigo. Pero no tengo el valor suficiente de decirle lo que sucedió ayer. Darien me dijo que no era conveniente que le diera noticias que la alteraran o le hicieran recaer, así que quiero tranquilizarme primero y después ir a verla. Porque sí voy a ir…pero no ahora.

Me puse una camiseta y tomé las llaves de mi auto antes de salir del departamento de prisa. Debo finalizar mi contrato con la empresa que me patrocinó en la última carrera.

Pienso proponerle a Michiru que nos vayamos de aquí. No se a donde, pero por el momento quiero irme de toda esta basura que hay a mi alrededor. Necesito poner distancia entre este caos que se ha creado alrededor de Serena y sé que Michiru me apoyara si le explico la situación un poco disfrazada. A pesar de todo…sé que ella me sigue amando y estará encantada en que nos vayamos lejos de todos y nos dediquemos únicamente a disfrutar el tiempo. Pienso investigar y buscar al mejor cardiólogo del país, si es necesario haré uso de los contactos que tengo e investigare en otros países para obtener algún tratamiento más efectivo para Michiru.

A ella le debo mucho. Prácticamente, ella me hizo confiar en alguien más aparte de Darien; me enseño que en la vida hay más cosas aparte del dolor. Hizo que volviera a creer que le importo a alguien de una manera especial. Le estoy agradecido por muchas cosas que no he sabido agradecer.

Y por eso mismo, no estoy dispuesto a que una enfermedad venga y me arrebate lo poco que me queda en esta vida. Me deje vencer con mis padres, no cometeré la misma estupidez esta vez.

Estacioné el auto fuera del autódromo y suspiré mientras me bajaba y comenzaba a caminar por el corredor que hasta hace poco, me hacía sentir vivo. Había gente que gritaba mi nombre y su apoyo mientras yo pasaba por aquí; me alababan y reconocían como el mejor corredor. Y ahora…no se en que momento todas esas personas han dejado de tomar importancia para mí; no sé en que momento perdí la emoción de venir a santuario y sentirme vivo.

"Tenouh". Volteé con una ligera sonrisa en los labios cuando reconocí a uno de los corredores novatos que intenta ser como yo. Según el.

"Kumada". Saludé cortés, como siempre hago con quienes se han ganado mi cortesía. "Es sábado, se supone que el autódromo esta cerrado". Comenté escuchando una risa por parte de él.

"Y lo está. Sin embargo, digamos que me he ganado la simpatía de los guardias". Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Yo nunca pude ganarme la simpatía de los guardias…pero si pude ganarme la de los jefes y principales promotores. Supongo que para él, esto debe ser un gran paso. "Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tiempo que no se te veía por estos lugares". Mi sonrisa se fue borrando y asentí secamente. Lo que menos necesito ahora es que alguien me este cuestionando de todos mis problemas.

"He tenido asuntos que resolver". Parece que entendió mi mensaje porque asintió suavemente y suspiró.

"Comprendo. Pues espero que todo este bien, que aquí se extraña al campeón". Sonreí de lado con arrogancia. Si hay algo de lo que jamás me cansaré…es de saber que en este mundo, mi mundo…soy reconocido como un campeón.

"Nos vemos". Me despedí rápidamente.

Caminé por otro pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del promotor. Este hombre tendrá que cancelar mi contrato por un tiempo y dudo mucho que vaya a aceptar de una buena manera. Toqué despacio y entré después de escuchar una aprobación de su parte.

Me encanta esta oficina. En las cuatro paredes hay fotografías de los que hemos llegado a tomar en nuestras manos el trofeo de los ganadores. Hay hombres a quienes admiré cuando era pequeño y a quienes siempre tuve el sueño de conocer. Por eso mi padre me traía un par de veces al año a ver las grandes carreras de automóviles que me fascinaban. Siempre quise ser esto: corredor. Nunca…me he imaginado haciendo otra cosa que no sea presionar el acelerador hasta el fondo y dejar detrás de mí un par de autos. La sensación de tener el control de tu vida un momento y olvidar que existe una realidad capaz de aplastarte en cualquier momento si no tienes el valor de hacerle frente.

"¡Haruka! Muchacho…ya me estabas preocupando". Le sonreí al hombre que confió en mí desde que era un niño y soñaba con conducir un automóvil de carreras.

"He tenido algunas situaciones que me han alejado de todo esto". Asintió comprendiendo y tampoco preguntó nada. Y de él, ya lo esperaba.

"Ya veo. Pero supongo que todo esta arreglado, ¿No? Porque por aquí te necesito para que el Campeonato Internacional de inicio". Apreté la mandíbula al escuchar aquello.

Los dos últimos campeonatos Internacionales los he ganado y esperaba poder ser el primero en ganar tres seguidos. Pero en estos momentos, la gloria debe esperar. Me cruce de brazos aún parado y viendo la mirada contenta del hombre que un momento puso toda su confianza y fe en mi. Hombre que yo no defraudé e hice quedar bien ante todos los ejecutivos.

"Lo lamento". Dije de pronto y notando la duda en su rostro. "Pero no participaré en este campeonato". Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie bruscamente.

"¿De que estas hablando muchacho?". Preguntó sin entender y yo me mantuve serio y tranquilo junto a la puerta.

"De que no participaré en este campeonato. De eso hablo". Negó bruscamente y apretó los labios con fuerza.

"Me parece que has olvidado que tienes un contrato que debes seguir al pie de la letra, Tenouh". Solo cuando esta molesto me llama por mi nombre. Pero tampoco busco que este feliz y me cancele el contrato por un tiempo; de hecho, esperaba esta reacción desde que tomé esta decisión. "Por lo tanto, no puedes…"

"No me importa mi contrato". Aclaré antes de que me comenzara a bombardear con estúpidas reglas ejecutivas que me importan un carajo. "Vine porque quiero que se cancele por un tiempo". En cuanto acabé de decir aquello soltó una carcajada ruidosa que me hizo ladear el rostro un poco.

"Muchacho, muchacho…creo que estamos exagerando, ¿No crees? Te haré caso y cancelaré tu contrato por el tiempo que decidas…". No sonreí a pesar de que muchos lo harían. Pero yo conozco a este hombre y se que él nunca da su brazo a torcer tan pronto. "Solo ti compites en esta carrera". Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza al ver su sonrisa chantajista.

"No competiré". Repetí y él borró su sonrisa poco a poco. "Sabe que no me gustan los chantajes y usted me esta haciendo uno. El contrato, la competencia y usted mismo, pueden irse al diablo por mi. Ya no me importa nada". Aclaré sin un poco de amabilidad. Si cree que me controlará, esta muy equivocado.

Nicolás Kazako es solo el hombre que me abrió la puerta a este mundo. Nada más. No pienso rendirle tributo ni mantenerle fidelidad a alguien que solo me ha utilizado para quedar bien ante los demás. No me importaba cuando las decisiones que se tomaban eran aprobadas por mi, pero ahora…no creo que exista una razón lo suficientemente fuerte que me haga cambiar de opinión respecto a esto. Él no es más que otro asqueroso empresario que busca beneficiarse con lo que yo hago. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca me molestó. Hasta hoy.

"Haruka, ¿Qué te ha pasado?". Ese tono de condescendencia me da asco. "¿Dónde ha quedado tu sueño de ser el mejor, el campeón?". Esta vez no pude evitar sonreí ante lo que estaba oyendo y me descrucé de brazos, suspirando y metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Ahí esta mi sueño". Aclaré viendo la pared donde mis fotos sobresalían. "Soy el mejor, soy el campeón. Mi sueño jamás ha sido mantener una buena imagen ante ti o ante otros imbéciles. No participaré en esa carrera y cancela mi contrato. Es mi última palabra". Salí de la oficina sin escuchar nada más.

Caminé por un pasillo más ancho y subí un par de escalones antes de que una fresca brisa me golpeara el rostro e hiciera volar mi cabello.

Mi sueño.

Metí las manos a los bolsillos de nuevo y recorrí lentamente la enorme pista que se alzaba frente a mí. Seis carriles. Cada uno de la misma distancia y pavimentada perfectamente. Líneas blancas que dividían y marcaban la diferencia entre los competidores. Giré la vista y vi las miles de butacas vacías y perfectamente acomodadas por áreas. Mi padre siempre conseguía que nos tocara a la mitad, donde pudiera tener una buena vista y tuviera oportunidad de ver las diferentes maneras de conducir de os que entonces, eran mis modelos a seguir. Hasta hace unos días, esas butacas estaban llenas de personas que gritaban mi nombre, reconociendo que no había alguien más capaz de ganarme.

Este estadio se convirtió en mi santuario desde que recorrí sus pistas. Se convirtió en mi refugio, dándome la libertad de ser yo, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie ni justificar mis acciones. Aquí yo era quien controlaba mi vida y mi destino. Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos, escuchando lejanamente, los gritos de júbilo y emoción que reconocían quien era yo.

"Tenouh". Abrí los ojos con lentitud y giré la mirada hacia el novato que me había encontrado en los pasillos y que me veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Han dado una nueva capa a la pista. ¿Quieres estrenarla?". Sonreí de lado ante la invitación.

Sentí una fresca brisa de nuevo y levanté brevemente la cabeza, viendo las blancas nubes moverse y dejar a la vista un cielo increíblemente azul. Hacía mucho que no había un día tan claro. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí de inmediato a las puertas de acceso, pasándolas y sintiendo el césped bajo mis pies.

Llegué a los vestíbulos y tomé un par de guantes y un caso. Salí de ahí y me fui directo al auto que se convirtió en mi aliado. Me coloqué los guantes y el lentamente, disfrutando del roce y de la emoción que corría por mis venas al imaginarme nuevamente corriendo y despidiéndome de todo a la vez. Abrí la puerta del auto y entré a él, sujetando fuertemente el volante. Pasé mi mano por la palanca sonreí de lado con suavidad al ver que conocía de memoria cada detalle de este auto. Lo extrañaré. Lo encendí y aceleré fuertemente, escuchando el motor listo para correr a cualquier velocidad y distancia.

Vi la pista frente a mí. Impecable y en espera de que pasará sobre ella, recordándome porque amo este lugar. Cerré los ojos un segundo y solté una risa al darme cuenta de que esta de verdad podría ser la última vez que corra por aquí. Apreté con fuerza el volante y pise el acelerador hasta el fondo, moviendo la palanca y sintiendo la velocidad al instante. Todo a mi alrededor no existe. Ya no.

Aceleré más, ignorando todo y concentrándome únicamente en el frente. Es aquí donde yo puedo controlar mi vida. Aquí decido quien soy…un ganador o un perdedor. Aquí pertenezco. Solté el acelerador y lo volví a presionar, sintiendo como la velocidad aumentaba y la meta se alzaba frente a mí, indicándome el final de mi carrera. Poco a poco frené y me detuve en el mismo lugar donde había iniciado.

Bajé del auto y me quité el casco con la misma lentitud con que me lo puse; me recargué en el auto y cerré los ojos. No debería sentirme tan desdichado. No aquí. Y sin embargo, no puedo sentirme de otra manera, porque lo he perdido todo por un simple capricho. Tenía todas las señales para alejarme…y no lo hice. Me cegué por algo inalcanzable y que no valía la pena, si el precio era perder todo lo que soy.

"Tenouh… ¿Cómo…?". Vi la expresión sorprendida de Kumada y él rió. "Estabas corriendo a 380". Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y rió nuevamente. "Eres como el viento". Me quité los guantes y los apreté fuertemente en mi mano mientras con la otra tomaba el casco.

"Nos vemos". Me despedí antes de caminar a los vestíbulos nuevamente.

Dejé el casco y los guantes y salí del lugar con calma.

Escuché el celular y lo tomé sin mucho entusiasmo. Mensaje. _Hey, ¿Dónde estas? Michiru ha estado preguntando por ti y yo estoy preocupado. Llámame o ven al hospital._ Lo mejor será hablar con Darien en persona y decirle de mi decisión de irme con Michiru lejos. Quizás el pueda recomendarme un buen lugar donde haya algún tratamiento mejor. Me detuve antes de llegar al auto y volteé a ver el enorme estadio nuevamente, sonreí suavemente y bajé la mirada un poco.

¿Hasta aquí llega la gloria de Haruka Tenouh, el campeón más joven en muchos años?

**Taiki Kou POV**

Entré a la cafetería donde quedé de verme con Yaten y de inmediato me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba. Esta muy serio. Parece que no ha tenido una buena mañana.

"Lamento la tardanza". Me disculpé sentándome frente a él.

"No importa". Aclaró mientras bebía de golpe una copa de vino. Tan temprano y esta tomando, supongo que de verdad no le ha ido bien.

"Me sorprende que me hayas llamado". Dije mientras me recargaba en la silla y notaba como fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

"Necesito que me apoyes en algo". Asentí para que siguiera hablando y él suspiró. "Quiero que me acompañes a hablar con Seiya y lo hagamos entrar en razón". Fruncí el ceño y Yaten suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se inclinaba. "Él…esta saliendo con Serena Tsukino y…"

"¿De que estas hablando?". Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera diciendo toda esta estupidez.

Yo también estoy seguro de que Seiya y Serena tienen algo. Pero no por eso dejaré que Yaten venga y me intenté meter ideas absurdas en la cabeza o me haga cómplice de alguna artimaña novelesca. Ya somos adultos y no creo que esas tonterías sirvan.

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que Seiya se esta comportando muy extraño desde que se ve con ella". Sonreí de lado y me mordí la mejilla interna.

"Y tu sabes tan bien como yo, que un amor de hermanos no es lo que te esta moviendo a hacer esto". Sonrió de lado y suspiró. "Cometiste la imprudencia de no contarme toda la verdad la otra vez, Yaten. No creas que seré tu cómplice en lo que sea que estés tramando". Le aclaré tranquilamente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un momento. Le hice una seña a la mesera y pedí un café con toda la calma posible. No llevo prisa.

Y aun cuando mi plática con Yaten acabé en este instante, no pienso irme de este lugar, porque en casa esta Amy con Mina. Las dejé en medio de gritos de emoción por el bebé y no me creo con ánimos de ir y estar soportándolas. Sigo sin poder creer que seré padre. Me encantaría tener hijos, creo que todo hombre así lo desea por mucho que se nieguen. Porque tener un hijo es…una prueba más de la vida, para saber si eres lo suficientemente capaz y valiente de tomar esa responsabilidad.

Pero no entiendo porque Amy no tomó las medidas necesarias para prevenir este embarazo. La última vez que tuvimos relaciones le pregunté claramente si estaba tomando la píldora o yo debía cuidarme, pero me dejé engañar por ella y ahora esta embarazada. Traer un niño en la situación en la que estamos nosotros es simplemente una irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte. Sigo con la idea de pedirle el divorcio a Amy, pero con esto…ya no sé cuando es el momento indicado para hacerlo. Pero definitivamente lo haré.

"Serena esta comenzando a quererlo". Elevé la mirada y la enfoqué en Yaten, que me veía fijamente e incluso con frialdad.

"Bien por ella". Murmuré secamente. ¿Tiene que restregarme de manera inconsciente que no soy un jugador?

"Pero ambos conocemos a Seiya y lo que opina de ella". Continuó diciendo y sonrió brevemente. "La quiero". Confesó y yo apreté la mandíbula de manera inmediata. "Y con o sin tu ayuda, no dejaré que Seiya la haga sufrir". Solté una ligera risa ante lo que Yaten estaba diciendo y mientras la mesera dejaba el café y se retiraba, yo vi a mi hermano con burla.

"Sabes que a mi también me gusta, Yaten". Comencé lentamente. "Pero yo no entro completamente al juego como tu o Seiya. Por eso no le encuentro sentido a lo que me estas pidiendo"

"No te estoy…"

"Si lo haces". Lo interrumpí seriamente. "Al citarme aquí, contarme lo que sucede entre ellos, lo que sientes tu…me intentas involucrar en algo que para mi, es caso perdido". Me recargué en la silla y suspiré. "Yo no soy quien para decidir si Seiya y Serena deben o no estar juntos". Yaten apretó la mandíbula y yo lo vi con más seriedad. "Y tu tampoco eres quien para separarlos si están juntos". Resopló y se inclinó en la mesa, viéndome fríamente.

"Imaginé que la estimabas un poco como para evitarle una decepción". Sonreí de lado y dejé la taza sobre la mesa.

"Me gusta, es cierto". Acepté y a pesar de que es lo que Yaten quiere oír, no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula. "Y estoy casado". Resopló y rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio. "Y tal parece, que tu me estas orillando a una infidelidad"

"Por favor Taiki, tu matrimonio es un chiste". Apreté los dientes, pero él pareció no notarlo o lo ignoró. "Estas al lado de una mujer que se vuelve histérica si rompes una promesa. No me digas que en el divorcio no ha pasado por tu cabeza". Idiota.

"Mi matrimonio no es de tu incumbencia". Aclaré seriamente, pero Yaten resopló furioso.

"Bien, si tu no piensas ayudarme a que todo esto tome un buen camino, bien…no me interesa la ayuda de alguien que apenas y puede una relación a flote". Se puso de pie y dejó un billete sobre la mesa ante de salir del lugar.

Suspiré levemente antes de dejar pagado el café nuevamente sobre la mesa y salir del lugar detrás de Yaten. No logro entender porque esta actitud tan imbécil de repente. Pareciera que Yaten y Seiya tienen un conflicto más allá de Serena. Me dirigí a él justo cuando comenzaba a subirse a su auto y me recargué en el auto, viéndolo con seriedad.

"¿Me explicas tú que diablos sucede con Seiya, o le pregunto a él?". Lo vi dudar antes de salir del auto y apretar los dientes con fuerza. "Siempre hemos tenido diferencias, Yaten…pero nunca a este grado"

"Porque nunca hubo una mujer que realmente me importara más que yo". ¿Realmente estoy hablando con Yaten?

Desde niños, Yaten siempre considero a las personas inferiores a él. Tomaba a sus novias como si fueran muñecas y así mismo las desechaba; jamás les dio la importancia que se les debe dar. Para él, las personas a su alrededor no valían la pena, eran simples adornos que estaban en su vida y por lo tanto, tampoco les tomaba importancia.

Siempre fuimos diferentes. Los tres. Yo podía ser el joven mas encantador del mundo, educado, serio, inteligente. En cambio Seiya, era rebelde, siempre intentando comprender el por qué de las cosas, investigando más allá de lo que a cualquier persona le interesaba saber; era aventurero y apasionado. Pero Yaten…él siempre fue diferente a nosotros. Nunca pude encontrarle una debilidad, incluso cuando murieron nuestros padres, no lo vi derrumbarse como lo hizo Seiya y llegué a hacerlo yo. Se refugiaba en él mismo, como si quisiera protegerse de la desgracia que había alrededor de él, ignorando, desechando todo.

Las mujeres siempre fueron una polémica para nosotros. Cuando íbamos a la preparatoria, nos encantaba retarnos a nosotros mismos, proponer un objetivo y conquistarlo. Yo siempre perdía. Quizás porque detestaba la manera en que teníamos que conquistarlas, haciéndolas sentir una maravilla para después dejarlas caer precipitosamente al suelo, rompiendo sus ilusiones. Seiya también perdía, porque terminaba saliendo con ellas por pena y compasión. Era igual de sensible que yo. Sí, Yaten siempre ganaba. La mayoría de las jóvenes estaban fascinadas con mi hermano, le enviaban cartas y saludos por medio de nosotros. Cartas que él tiraba a la basura. Él les rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, ni siquiera le importaba que lloraban frente a él, pidiéndole una oportunidad, porque él de inmediato les aclaraba la apuesta y las dejaba ahí. Como muñecas usadas.

Por eso…no puedo creer que exista la mujer que realmente le importe a Yaten.

Ni siquiera Mina consiguió un poco de lo que Yaten esta expresando por Serena.

"¿Por qué hasta hoy quieres hacer algo?". Quise saber. Desde que ha comenzado todo este juego, Yaten jamás mostró alguna especie de rivalidad con Seiya hasta hoy.

"Porque no estoy dispuesto a que Seiya la desprecie". Aclaró seriamente y estoy seguro de que dice la verdad. Frente a mí, tengo a mi hermano, no al rival de Seiya. "Pudieron haber conseguido la manera de llevarse mejor, pero eso no significa que hayan conseguido la manera de que Seiya olvidara el pasado"

Tiene razón.

Seiya tiene el peor de los sentimientos. El rencor. No puede olvidar lo que Hotaru le hizo en el pasado y es posible que con lo que piensa de Serena y su actitud hacia ella, se las cobre con ella. Haciéndola pagar por el sufrimiento que pasó.

Y si hay algo que yo no tolero, son las injusticias.

"Te acompañaré a hablar con Seiya". Accedí y de inmediato Yaten me vio sorprendido. "Pero quiero que me prometas algo". Asintió y yo suspiré. "No harás algo estúpido". Sonrió y negó.

"¿Qué más podría hacer, que no sea estúpido? Estoy hablando con mi hermano sobre hablar con mi otro hermano para hacerlo entrar en razón sobre la mujer que me gusta. ¡Oh si! Y que también les gusta a ellos". No pude evitar sonreír de lado sin ganas. ¿Por qué cuando lo dice Yaten suena tan…triste?

Me separé del auto y asentí suavemente, suspirando y metiendo una de mis manos al pantalón.

"Me llamas para ponernos de acuerdo al rato". Asintió y subió a su auto, por lo que yo me di la vuelta, caminando hasta el mío.

Participaré en esto que Yaten quiere hacer. Pero me aseguraré de que esto no se convierta en una novela y al final, todos acaben queriéndose matar unos a otros.

Ja, ya ni pude darle a Yaten la noticia sobre el embarazo de Amy. Supongo que Mina se la dará en cualquier momento. Ahora solo debo enfocarme en lo que sucederá esta noche, porque Seiya no es alguien fácil de convencer y Yaten de controlar.

Supongo que todo depende de mí.

Pero… ¿Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto? Es decir, me siento estúpido ayudando a mi hermano a que de alguna manera, consiga a la mujer que también me gusta a mí. ¿No es algo subnormal? Cualquier persona pensaría que estoy buscando que la persona que me gusta sea feliz…pero la verdad es que es todo lo contrario. Yo podre ser muy justiciero y todo lo demás, pero no soy un condenado imbécil como para dejarme vencer en el amor.

Por eso es que le he puesto esa condición a Yaten.

No permitiré que Seiya descargue en ella toda su frustración del pasado. Pero tampoco permitiré que Yaten se aproveche de eso y se lancé sobre ella.

¿Esta es la manera en que se destruirá todo lazo entre nosotros?

**Darien Chiba POV**

Toqué suavemente a la puerta y de inmediato escuché como Michiru me permitía pasar.

Sonreí cuando la vi de pie, viendo la preciosa vista que daba el ventanal del cuarto, dejando que una fresca brisa entrara al lugar, ondeando todo a su paso. Haruka aún no llega y tampoco me ha contestado las llamadas, supongo que no las ha oído o viene hacia acá. De cualquier manera me urge que llegue.

"¿Cómo estás?". Pregunté sonriéndole y recargándome yo también en el ventanal.

"Mejor, gracias Darien". Asentí brevemente. A pesar de que es mi trabajo, me siento satisfecho cuando algún enfermo me da las gracias por haberlo ayudado. Lo tomo como una recompensa. "No ha llegado, ¿Verdad?". No la vi, porque no podré soportar ver la tristeza en ella, así que negué y ella suspiró. "Supongo que no vendrá". La vi y sonreí un poco.

"Aún es temprano…es posible que venga". Intenté convencerla, pero ella negó y regresó a la cama con pesadez.

Yo si creo que Haruka aún llegue. Es cierto que ayer salimos muy tarde de la delegación, pero a esta hora ya debe estar despierto.

No pude decirle a Michiru la verdad y tuve que mentirle diciendo que Haruka había ido al autódromo a correr para despejarse un poco. Me creyó después de que le jure por todo el mundo que era cierto, así que de verdad espero que Haruka venga un momento. Al menos que le llame por teléfono y le haga saber que esta bien. En su estado, Michiru no puede estar preocupándose o recibiendo malas noticias siempre. Su corazón no lo soportaría.

"¿Cuándo crees que salga?". Preguntó repentinamente y yo tomé su diagnóstico del pie de la cama.

"Probablemente…mañana por la mañana puedo darte de alta si te llevas muchas recomendaciones y las cumples al pie de la letra". Sonrió suavemente y asintió.

"Me las sé de memoria. Mi cardiólogo se encargo de que me las aprendiera de memoria". Rió un poco y yo le correspondí.

Es posible que no lo haya hecho con toda la gracia del mundo, pero me conformo con que por un segundo, deje de lado las preocupaciones que la están perturbando.

Michiru es una mujer muy especial. Por eso me duele entrar a revisarla y encontrarla acostada en una cama y con una serie de medicamentos junto a ella, que solo le están recordando que su vida es más delicada que la de cualquier otra persona.

En el tiempo que llevo en el hospital, poco a poco te vas haciendo a la idea de que la vida de una persona es delicada y tu puedes arruinarla con un pequeño error. Te vas preparando con cada paciente, mejorando en cuanto a diagnósticos y tratamientos, perfeccionando tu trabajo. Pero nunca terminas de prepararte cuando se trata de alguien querido y conocido. No puedes hacerte a la idea de que su vida esta en tus manos y que no importa cuanta perfeccionar le hayas dado a tus técnicas o la forma de trabajar, porque eso no cambiará ningún diagnóstico.

Lo malo de ser doctor, es que tienes miles de vidas en tus manos. Pero de esas miles…muchas veces solo una llega a importarte lo suficiente para hacerte recapacitar sobre este empleo.

No somos…Dios, para estar jugando con las vidas. Pero tampoco podemos dejar que éstas se terminen. Recuerdo que el médico que trato a mi hermana, después de haberla inducido a un coma, renunció. Supongo que el peso de haber cometido un error y que ese error haya acabado con la vida de un ser humano, es demasiado. Si a eso se le resta el dolor de toda una familia, es probable que se sintiera el ser más infeliz del planeta. Cargar con la desdicha de alguien más no debe ser bueno. Por eso es que cuando yo acepté este empleo, lo hice a sabiendas de que en algún momento no podré salvar a alguien y tendré que aceptarlo. Pero no será por algún error.

"Es probable…". Parpadeé y vi a Michiru rápidamente, notando como ella veía fijamente el cielo por medio del ventanal. "...que Haruka me deje, ¿Verdad?". Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué hasta ella. Me senté junto a su lado en la cama y ella sonrió suavemente, como si estuviera recordando algo demasiado bonito como para poder ocultarse. "No pienso pedirle que se quede conmigo. No así". Esta me vio y sonrió. "No soy capaz de atarlo a mí sabiendo que ya no me ama"

"¿Por qué estas tomando estas decisiones tan precipitadas?". Quise saber ignorando como sus ojos poco a poco se cristalizaban. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando Haruka parece haber entrado en razón después de tantos años?

"Porque he cometido muchos errores Darien…yo…le he fallado en tantas cosas". Se detuvo cuando su voz sonó muy aguda. "En estas últimas semanas yo lo presionaba con el matrimonio, le hacía preguntas que sabía muy bien no me iba a responder, pero quería que él se diera de que no era tonta, que…que a pesar de amarlo, me daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros"

Tomé su mano y ella bajó el rostro derrotada.

Haruka me comentó de esto. Pero yo lo atribuí a que es una mujer y como tal…seguramente debe estar en el momento de su vida donde todas quieren formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos. Lo que cualquier persona llega a soñar en algún momento de su vida. Pero Michiru es diferente, su situación es diferente; lo más seguro es que ya presentía que su enfermedad estaba empeorando.

"Debes hablar con él, antes de que tomes estas decisiones". Ella negó y sorbió un poco.

"No soportaría que este junto a mí por lástima. Imagínate, amar a alguien profundamente para después…tener que estar con esa persona por lástima. Mirándola día a día con pena porque se va a morir y tú, pudiendo hacer tu vida con alguien sin este tipo de preocupaciones molestas"

"No eres una molestia". Le aclaré.

"¡Si lo soy!". Siguió con un par de lágrimas deslizando por su rostro. La miré con suavidad y apreté su mano.

"No lo eres". Susurré. "Y Haruka se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas últimamente. Por eso, debes hablar primero con él, decirle que piensas y sientes…no dejes que ese temor que sientes, te domine". Ella bajó el rostro y apretó la blanca sábana entre sus puños antes de comenzar a sollozar con fuerza.

"No me quiero morir". Murmuró y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Yo tampoco quiero que muera.

Pero no soy Dios.

Baje el rostro y lo levanté de nuevo cuando escuché la puerta abrirse suavemente. Sonreí un poco cuando Haruka entró con un aspecto tranquilo. Asintió al verme y caminó hasta quedar frente a nosotros, pero aunque Michiru ya lo haya reconocido, no levantó la mirada. Me puse de pie y dejé el diagnóstico en su lugar, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Este es un momento solo de ellos y lo mejor será dejarlos hablar a solas.

"No te vayas Darien". Me detuve a ver a Haruka un poco sorprendido, pero él volvió a ver a Michiru. Ahora seré un testigo mudo. "Michiru". Ella no levantó el rostro, algo que ya adivinaba. Haruka suspiró y tomó su mentón con una dulzura que pocas veces le he visto expresar. "No voy a dejarte". Aclaró y yo apreté los dientes al ver la posición en que estaba mi mejor amigo.

"No quiero que estés junto a mi por lástima". La voz de Michiru, a pesar de ser todavía llorosa, sonó muy segura. Digna de ella.

"¿Me crees capaz de estar contigo por lástima? Sabes que esa palabra no existe para mi". Y tiene razón.

Haruka podrá ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nunca le he visto sentir lástima por alguien. Él es…diferente. No es condenado santurrón que se la pasa dando lecciones a todo el que conoce, pero tampoco es un ser despreciable que arruine la vida de las personas a su alrededor. Él simplemente vive su vida, ignorando la de los demás y dedicándose a que nadie se meta con él, pero él también cuida no meterse con alguien.

Y eso es algo que Michiru logro.

Por eso, más que lástima…Haruka tiene agradecimiento hacia la única mujer con quien tuvo algo más que sexo y que compartió momentos imborrables en su vida.

Seguramente, ese agradecimiento sea lo único que Michiru tenga como soporte de ahora en adelante.

Ya no amor, porque el que había entre ellos se termino hace tiempo, pero tampoco lástima.

"Darien". Levanté la mirada y vi a Haruka con atención. "Yo…quiero que Michiru reciba el mejor tratamiento. No me importa donde este". Asentí brevemente y medio sonreí.

"En Finlandia hay un tratamiento nuevo y tiene excelentes resultados". Informé y vi como el rostro de Michiru se iluminaba un momento. "He contactado con el cardiólogo que se encarga del tratamiento y le comenté el caso, me dijo que puede hacerles una cita, pero solo debo confirmarle". Michiru sonrió, debe estar pensando que un nuevo tratamiento significa una manera de alargar su vida y en parte tiene razón. Haruka sonrió suavemente y asintió.

"Confirma Darien, por favor". Asentí y salí del cuarto rápidamente.

Es tiempo de que ellos dos arreglen de una vez por todas su relación. Todo ha llegado al límite y es momento de que cada quien tome decisiones que nos llevarán a diferentes lugres. Haruka ha tomado la decisión de ocuparse de Michiru y eso significa dejar todo, su carrera, su pasión…su obsesión.

Ayer o hable con él para aclarar lo que había sucedido en el departamento de Serena y tampoco pienso abrir el tema nuevamente. He decidido cerrar ese extraño triángulo que había entre nosotros y ahora solamente queda afrontar las consecuencias de todo lo que hemos hecho.

Lo que yo llegué a sentir por Serena, sigue ahí. Latente como la primera vez que la vi, pero ahora ocupa un segundo lugar dentro de mis prioridades. Porque no solo Haruka perdió, yo también he perdido mucho. El que Michiru y él se vayan a Finlandia, significa que se tendrán que mudar un tiempo allá y tendré que quedarme aquí, de regreso a ser solamente el doctor Darien Chiba. Es triste imaginar que Haruka era mi mejor y único amigo.

"Doctor Chiba". Me detuve y parpadeé varias veces. ¿Rei? "¿Ya no me recuerdas?". Vaya, jamás pensé volver a verla.

"Rei". Ella sonrió y yo le correspondí antes de sentir como sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello.

Lavanda. Siempre me gusto su olor. Juvenil y fresco. Como en la universidad. Parece que no ha cambiado y sigue igual de efusiva, aunque…físicamente, se ha vuelvo mas atractiva. Si años antes era el delirio de muchos, hoy en día debe ser de miles.

"Vaya, tantos años sin vernos y solo me recibes con un simple abrazo". Frunció el ceño y yo reí un poco.

"Lo siento, es que…me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunté amablemente y mientras nos sentábamos fuera del cuarto de Michiru. "La última vez que supe de ti, estabas al frente de los negocios de tu abuelo". Resopló y yo sonreí al recordar que ese gesto siempre lo hacía cuando algo realmente le molestaba.

"Solo me ocupe una temporada de ellos, pero bah, la gente ya dio por hecho que yo seré quien las maneje en un futuro". Suspiró y sonrió. "Ahora estoy manejando galerías de arte". Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendido y ella lo notó, puesto que soltó una risa divertida. "¿Sorprendido, eh? Pues si, al final ni el modelaje, canto o actuación era lo mío. Soy buena administrando". Finalizó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Me alegro que te vaya bien. Entonces, me dejaste por nada". Recordé viéndola con fingida seriedad que a ella le provoco una sonrisa. "Recuerdo que me dijiste que ibas a ser una gran actriz y por eso no podíamos seguir juntos; aunque…"

"Aunque seguíamos pareciendo pareja". Me cortó y completo con una sonrisa cansada. "Te extrañé". Comentó de pronto y no pude evitar sonreír.

Rei Hino. Hermosa, exitosa, inteligente, divertida. Mi primer amor y desengaño. Mujeres como ella, son difíciles de olvidar. Pero yo pude hacerlo, solo para caer con otra con la que no veo una oportunidad cercana.

"Y ahora… ¿Has venido para poner una galería en la ciudad?". Parpadeó una par de veces y negó suavemente.

"Vengo persiguiendo a un pintor. Soy la encargada de que si una pintura se vende, comunicárselo al pintor. Pero con él, todas sus pinturas se han comprado por segunda vez". Abrí los ojos sorprendido y sonreí incrédulo.

"Debe ser muy bueno". Concedí y ella asintió.

"De los mejores que hay". Apoyó y suspiró. "Bueno, solo pase a saludarte. Espero que pronto volvamos a vernos y me invites a comer, que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos". Me puse de pie justo cuando ella también lo hacía y me besó la mejilla. "Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Darien". Dijo suavemente.

"A mi también Rei". Dije antes de ver como ella sonreía y se iba por el pasillo hasta doblar por una esquina de la salida.

Cuando recién terminé mi relación con ella, pensé que jamás me recuperaría. Había perdido a una mujer maravillosa sin siquiera haber luchado. Pero cuando pude olvidarme de Rei completamente, me di cuenta de que lo mejor era no volver a ilusionarme o creer en el amor. Me olvidé de mí y de cualquier tipo de relación que pudiera tener con otra mujer. Hasta que llegó Serena y me hizo creer, por un segundo, que existían las segundas oportunidades.

Pero ahora ya no se que creer.

¿Hice bien en ilusionarme nuevamente?

**Yaten Kou POV**

Me serví una copa de vino y sonreí mientras la bebía con lentitud.

No se porque presiento que hoy todo saldrá bien. Nunca he sido confiado a los presentimientos, pero es diferente. Esta vez no puede haber errores en lo que pienso hablar con Seiya.

Taiki me puso esa estúpida condición, pero lo que dije es cierto, ¿Qué puede ser más estúpido que pedirle ayuda a uno de mis hermanos? Nunca lo había hecho, pero esta ocasión es especial. Además, es posible que ganemos todos, ¿No? A Seiya le quitaremos a Serena del camino; porque a mi no me convencerá con sus cursilerías de que ha olvidado el pasado y ha decidido que aprecia a Serena un poco. Tonterías. La gente no cambia de opinión tan fácilmente y aunque Serena este…deslumbrada por el momento de mi hermano…no significa que él lo este o llegue a estarlo. Así que esto no ha terminado, apenas ha comenzado.

Además, haré que hasta cierto punto, Taiki se aclare de una vez por todas. Si bien siente cierto gusto por Serena, espero que esta vez no se haga tonto y tenga el valor de enfrentarnos a Seiya y a mí. De los tres, es el único que no ha hecho algo por lo cual deba merecerse abiertamente el aprecio de mi querida rubia. ¿Qué diablos nos habrá hecho para que entre hermanos nos queramos arrancar la cabeza?

Sea lo que sea, no estoy dispuesto a perder ante ellos. De ninguna manera dejaré que la vida me prive de quizás, la oportunidad de ser feliz. Por primera en la vida me veo feliz en un futuro y no precisamente rodeado de un amor fraternal o del amor obsesivo que me tiene Mina. Un amor mas allá de lo que alguien pueda entender.

Sé que no le soy indiferente a Serena. Y ella debe ser muy ciega para no darse cuenta de que me trae loco. He probado sus labios y no pienso dejar que alguien más se atreva a degustar de ellos. Nunca. Además…estoy seguro de que si soy completamente honesto con ella, tenga más éxito que si me la paso mintiendo o engañándola.

Detuve la copa a mitad del camino cuando escuché el timbre y suspiré, dejándola en la mesa y me puse de pie, caminé hasta la puerta, abriéndola y sintiendo los brazos de Mina alrededor de mi cuello. A pesar de que es muy delgada, tiene cierta manía a pegarse a mi y volverse muy pesada. Debe ser algo psicológico. Es lo más seguro. Suspiré levemente y la separé de mí mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta con torpeza.

"¡Yaten! ¿Ya te dio Taiki la noticia?". Arqueé una ceja intrigado y comenzando a caminar de regreso a la sala. Me senté donde minutos antes había estado y Mina se sentó junto a mí, yo diría que casi encima.

"¿Cuál?". Frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja igual que yo. ¿Me veré yo igual de arrogante como ella?

"Esta mañana dijo que iba contigo". Asentí ante la duda de Mina. Debe pensar que mi hermano se fue a no se donde. "Bueno, se le debe haber pasado darte la noticia, aunque…no entiendo como alguien puede pasar por alto el hecho de ser papá". Abrí los ojos sorprendido y Mina rió divertida.

Taiki. Oh Dios. Eso es a lo que yo llamo mala suerte. Pésima suerte. Pobre. En estos momentos yo estaría buscando la manera de demostrar que ese niño no es mío o alegando alguna manera para conseguir el divorcio. Un bebé es la manera perfecta para atarlo a Amy de forma permanente. Taiki jamás dejaría a Amy con un bebé en camino. Como si no conociera a mi santurrón hermano.

"Vaya". Murmuré sorprendido y Mina sonrió encantada. Esa sonrisa no me da buena espina.

"Te imaginas Yaten…cuando nosotros tengamos nuestros propios hijos". Su mirada soñadora me hizo sonreír y tomar su rostro con una de mis manos. Ella dejo de sonreír y me sonrió.

Sensual. Mina es demasiado sensual, capaz de convertirse en la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Pero solo cuando esta callada, porque una vez que comienza a decir algo…siempre arruina cualquier situación. Romántica o no. Se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente en los labios. Un roce que nadie podría tomar como beso.

"Se acabó". Murmuré con una sonrisa de lado y Mina parpadeó con una sonrisa suave.

"¿Qué?". Murmuró sin entender. Parece que debo prepararme.

"Se…acabó". Repetí con lentitud y esta vez parece que si me alcanzó a entender, porque dejo de sonreír y se separó de mí como si le quemara o trajera la peste. Casi se fue al otro extremo del sillón.

Me vio durante largos segundos antes de echarse a reír ruidosamente. Entrecerré los ojos y tomé la copa de vino sin terminar de la mesa, dándole el trago que Mina no me dejo hace unos momentos. Es un vino que Taiki me trajo de su luna de miel, así que esta añejado con…

"Tontito". Vi a Mina fijamente y ella volvió a sonreír tontamente antes de acercarse a mí y quitarme la copa de las manos. La dejo sobre la mesa y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. "Hemos tenido esta plática decenas de veces, Yaten". Comenzó con un molesto tono que me hizo levantar las cejas.

Hoy me siento de buen humor. Supongo que intentaré que todo esto termine de la mejor manera posible. Entre más pronto mejor. Debo ir a hablar con Seiya y creo que hoy es el día de terminar los asuntos pendientes; comenzando con mi relación con Mina.

"De tantas veces que la hemos tenido, me sorprende que volvamos a tenerla". Ella sonrió y negó.

"No te preocupes, que no la tendremos". Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

"No te quiero volver a ver". Aclaré antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. "No quiero que me llames, no quiero que me mandes mensajes y no quiero que me busques. Yo no lo haré tampoco, así que…puedes continuar tu vida con alguien más si así lo deseas". La vi bajar la mirada y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Diablos. Y yo que pensé que esto terminaría de una manera civilizada.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro cuando vi como Mina se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos y comenzaba a hacer ese molesto ruido. Increíble que este llorando solo por haber comenzado una plática que ya hemos tenido decenas de veces y de la que ambos salimos enojados y un tanto felices. Pero que después volver a caer en lo mismo.

Bueno, solo que esta vez es definitivo.

Si quiero que Serena realmente confíe en mi completamente, debo ser totalmente libre y dejarle en claro que no hay nada que me pueda impedir tener algo con ella. Suspiré suavemente y terminé mi copa de vino, sintiendo la mirada de Mina en cuanto hice aquello.

"Pensé que todo estaba bien. Anoche…tu me dijiste que todo estaba bien". Se acercó hasta mí, sentándose a mi lado y tomando una de mis manos con fuerza. "Dime que cambio Yaten. Dime si puedo hacer algo para que esto vuelva a funcionar. Yo haré lo que sea…de verdad…". Negué e intenté soltar mi mano de las de Mina, pero ella no me lo permitió de la fuerza que esta haciendo.

"No puedes hacer nada, Mina; ya no hay nada que hacer". Dije seriamente y viéndola sin chistar. "Ya no te quiero". Se puso pálida y negó. "Esto se acabo desde hace mucho pero…intenté creer que había alguna manera de salvar lo poco que podía ser rescatado". Ella siguió negando mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. "Lo mejor será que te vayas"

"¡No! ¡No lo acepto! Todo estaba bien. Tú…anoche me lo dijiste. ¿Qué cambio? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué cambio?!". Grito viéndome con desesperación y por primera vez titubeé.

En todas las veces que hemos discutido e incluso terminado, nunca la había visto así. Exigiendo una respuesta que puede lastimar su ego…pero no tengo intenciones de mentirle respecto a lo que estoy sintiendo por ella y por Serena. No quiero engañarla y hacerle creer falsas ilusiones que jamás se harán realidad.

"Ya no te quiero". Repetí lentamente. "Sé que tu tam…"

"¡Tu no sabes lo que yo quiero!". Me interrumpió de repente y limpiándose las lágrimas de manera violenta. "¡Yo te quiero a ti, Yaten! No…no puedes tirar a la basura tantos años. No puedes…". A pesar de que empezó en reclamos, su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro.

Cerré los ojos un momento cuando ella rompió a llorar y se tapó nuevamente el rostro con ambas manos. ¿No existirá la mujer que no se ponga a llorar cuando se termina una relación? Es cierto que es un fracaso, pero… ¿Realmente es para tanto? Nunca lo he entendido. Cuando era joven jamás lo entendí y en ese momento era más fácil por que a esa edad se podía cambiar de pareja con mucha facilidad.

"No lo hagas más difícil, por favor". Pedí suavemente y ella me miró confundida.

"¿Mas difícil? Yaten, estamos terminando". Levanté ambas cejas sin entender y ella rompió a llorar nuevamente. ¿Qué clase de broma es? ¿Llorará después de que tengamos un mini diálogo?

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la recámara. Mientras Mina termina de llorar, me prepararé para la gran plática. Ya es tarde y probablemente a Taiki no lo dejen salir tan tarde; después de todo, ahora tiene grandes responsabilidades como futuro padre. Realmente me compadezco de él.

Tomé una camisa y me quite la que traía puesta. Me vi al espejo mientras lo hacía y no pude evitar ladear el rostro para ver la marca todavía rojiza que estaba en mi hombro. Si hay algo que odio más que la estupidez, es un chupete. Si me hubiera dado cuenta anoche de las intenciones de Mina, ni siquiera la dejaba tocarme, pero me tomo por sorpresa; menos mal que esta horrible marca no esta a los ojos de los demás. Parecería ganado marcado. Suspiré y tomé un saco del closet antes de salir y entrecerré los ojos, recorriendo todo el departamento. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Mina? Volteé hacia el balcón y medio sonreí. Cerrado. Al menos no se ha suicidado. Me acerqué a la mesa de la sala y tomé la pequeña hoja que descansaba ahí. La letra esta un poco temblorosa, debe haberla escrita mientras seguía llorando. _Respeto tu decisión. Te quiero._

Apreté la nota en mi puño y lo dejé sobre el sofá antes de tomar las llaves del auto y salir del departamento.

Un asunto menos que resolver.

Bajé del edificio y me encaminé hacia mi auto. ¿Es posible que Mina haya madurado en ese lapso de tiempo en que fui a vestirme? Ja, ni de broma. Las mayoría de las personas como ella, que llegan a tenerlo todo en la vida, no son capaces de formarse una madurez adulta. Espero que le vaya bien en la vida. Es una buena mujer. Algo infantil y tediosa, pero buena. Marqué el número de Taiki mientras encendía el auto y antes de arrancar, me contestó.

"_¿Sí?_". Se le oye tenso…quizás estaba peleando con Amy sobre que nombre ponerle a su hijo.

"Voy saliendo del departamento. ¿Nos vemos allá?"

"_Sí. En unos 15 minutos estaré ahí"_. A pesar de que no me ve, asentí y arranqué.

"De acuerdo. ¡Por cierto!"

"_¿Qué sucede?_". Debo hacerlo o no podré estar en paz.

"¿Niña o niño?". Escuché una risa seca y sarcástica de su parte antes de que me colgara.

Como dije, eso es a lo que yo llamo pésima suerte.

En fin, debo pensar en lo que le diré a Seiya en cuanto llegue. Sería demasiado estúpido solamente llegar y decirle que se aleje de Serena, porque es obvio que no lo hará tan fácilmente. Es probable que utilice la excusa de que la este pintando para seguir viéndola.

¿Por qué diablos no fui pintor?

**Seiya Kou POV**

Bajé mis manos hasta su cadera y profundicé el beso, logrando que ella suspirara dentro de éste y se apegara un poco más a mí. La pared nunca me ha parecido más cómoda como en este momento. Ladeó el rostro y yo sonreí por dentro. Fresa. Diablos, no debió de haber comido fresa, porque ahora ya no puedo dejar de besarla. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y porque necesito respirar, me separé de ella con una sonrisa en los labios y pude escuchar su risa antes de que abriera sus ojos.

"¿Qué?". Quise saber mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por mi cuello hasta mi cintura.

"Es hora de que me vaya a mi departamento". Murmuró abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Son de un azul tan claro que no puedo reflejarme en ellos, pero se que ella si puede en los míos, porque ladea su rostro coquetamente mientras sonríe.

"Es un caos". Respondí sin moverme un poco.

"Igual que tu departamento ahora". Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y me giré para ver el departamento. Tramposa. Volteé a verla de nuevo, pero ella acababa de escapar de mis brazos y corría hacia el sofá de la sala. Rió divertida mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus rodillas.

"Tramposa". Dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por un poco de agua.

Nos quedamos en silencio y es extraño, porque es todo, menos incómodo. Sé que ella me esta mirando, puedo sentir su mirada. Además, siempre que ella me da la espalda, yo también la miro. Probablemente sea una extraña manía que estas tomando entre los dos. Vernos aún cuando el otro ni siquiera lo noté.

Anoche se formó…algo extraño. Una conexión diferente a la que he tenido con otras personas. Ella no es m novia, pero tampoco es una conocida o amiga. Es algo más a lo que no quiero ponerle nombre, porque si lo hago, estaría dando por sentado que tenemos algo y yo no quiero eso. Estamos bien así como nos encontramos. Estamos juntos, pero a la vez no. De acuerdo, se que suena confuso, pero… yo mismo estoy confundido. Si alguien preguntara en estos momentos que somos, no podría contestarle porque…¡No tengo la menor idea de que somos!

"¿Seiya?". Volteé a verla un poco desorientado ye ella me sonrió de lado con suavidad. "¿Crees que…puedas acompañarme al último desfile de la compañía?". La vi fijamente, sin hacer ningún gesto y ella suspiró. "Es dentro de dos días". Añadió antes de verme sonreír.

¿Me esta invitando a ir a un lugar público…juntos? Parece que ella no esta confundida respecto a lo que sucede entre nosotros. Si tan solo el hecho de preguntarme que diablos somos, no dejara de darme vueltas en la cabeza, yo ya la hubiera sacado a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad, sin temor a que alguien preguntara que somos y contestarle con la verdad. Aunque, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente que vaya con ella, quizás eso me ayude a aclararme completamente.

"Claro". Acepté caminando hacia ella y sentándome a su lado.

Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, dejando que su respiración fuera el único sonido en el departamento. Cuando esta despierta es hermosa, cuando duerme es simplemente… preciosa. Se ve tan indefensa cuando duerme, que a veces creo algo tan irreal que sea esta misma mujer, la que no deje de atormentar a mis hermanos y a no se cuantos más. Entiendo que pueda dejar sin aliento a cualquiera, pero… ¿Qué es aquello, aparte de su belleza, lo que puede atraer de ella? es cierto, tiene un corazón noble aunque no lo demuestre a todo el mundo; pero a mi me lo demostró en aquel orfanatorio al que la acompañé. A pesar de que tuvo una niñez difícil, parece que eso no la hace sentirse vulnerable ante nada ni nadie, ya que algo que ella desea, es una navidad de verdad. Ayudo a mi hermano a que luchara un poco por su matrimonio; cualquier otra persona daría por muerto ese matrimonio, pero ella inclusive le aconsejo un par de veces. No es mala. Pero tampoco es una santa.

Levanté la mano y acaricié su mejilla con suavidad, escuchando un suave ronroneo de su parte que me hizo sonreír.

Desde que se quedó anoche a dormir, siento más calidez aquí. Cuando tengo visita siento más energía, pero con ella siento tranquilidad. El tipo de sentimientos que se tienen cuando tienes la seguridad de que al abrir los ojos tendrás a alguien con quien conversar de cualquier cosa. ¿Será que he llegado a la edad casamentera? Me incliné hacia adelante, bajando un poco la mirada y clavándola en el suelo.

No debo enamorarme.

No de ella.

Bostezó suavemente y volteé a verla con diversión.

"Aún no es hora de dormir". Dije cuando la vi separarse del sofá y ponerse de pie lentamente.

"Pero si de irme a mi departamento". Arqueo una ceja y caminó hacia la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Nadie en su sano juicio se iría solo con una camisa dos veces más grande que ella y unos calcetines.

Me recargué en el sofá completamente y suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué me esta sucediendo con ella? ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo dejarla ir y olvidarme de ella? ¡¿Por qué?! Apreté los dientes y me puse de pie. Caminé hacia la habitación y toqué brevemente. Fueron instantes lo que ella tardó en abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar. Apenas se esta poniendo sus pantalones. Me acerqué por detrás y la abracé por la cintura, escuchando su risa confundida.

"Quédate". Pedí suavemente.

La sentí estremecerse cuando mi aliento le llegó al oído. ¿Por qué no puedo dejarla ir?

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó en un susurro y yo besé la base de su cuello con lentitud.

"Porque no se que me pasa contigo". Me sinceré y ella giró la cabeza para verme. La vi sonreír un segundo antes de acariciar una de mis manos.

"Yo si". Murmuró suavemente y no pude evitar sonreír levemente. Engreída.

"¿Ah si? Bueno…entonces dímelo". Me vio fijamente y yo no pude evitar un estremecimiento al ver como ladeaba el rostro con suavidad. Incluso puedo decir que dulzura pero…

"Me quieres"

¿Qué?

La solté lentamente y ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerme. La vi totalmente confundido y ella solo me vio fijamente, como si eso que acaba de decir es lo más normal del mundo. Pero no lo es. Demonios, es todo…menos normal.

Quererla. A ella. ¿Yo a ella? Me gusta, sí…pero…no la quiero. No puedo quererla. No hay nada en ella que me haga sentir lo mismo que llegue a sentir por Hotaru en algún momento. Y por Hotaru realmente estuve dispuesto a darlo todo, pero por Serena no estoy tan seguro.

Escuché el timbre del departamento y suspiré frustrado. ¿Por qué tiene la gente, esa tendencia a irrumpir en los momentos más inoportunos? Bufé un poco y vi a Serena sin saber que hacer, pero ella me sonrío. Increíblemente y después de que prácticamente rechacé la respuesta que me dio, me sonrió. Me siento perdido. Salí de la recámara, cerrándola y caminando directamente hacia la puerta.

Lo que me faltaba.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?". Quise saber antes de que todo esto terminara por volverme loco.

"Queremos hablar contigo". Vi a Yaten fijamente. Se que lo que sucedió ayer no me lo perdonará tan fácilmente y el que Taiki también este aquí no me da tan buena espina. Asentí y los deje entrar al departamento. ¡Serena! Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos un momento. Por favor, que no salga. Por favor. No necesito que mis hermanos me pregunten que hay entre nosotros y yo vaya a quedarme en blanco.

Me senté frente a ellos y vi la habitación. Cerrada. Vi a mis hermanos y noté la seriedad con que me veían, por lo que levanté ambas cejas, indicándoles que hablaran. No creo que hayan venido solo para sentarse frente a mí y verme.

"Nosotros, creemos que la relación que estas llevando con Serena no esta bien". Fruncí el ceño y le di una sonrisa torcida a Taiki.

"¿Nosotros o Yaten? Por que no veo un motivo por el cual debas creer que mi…". No, no. ¿Qué mi qué? "…lo que tengo con Serena, sea algo de tu importancia". De reojo vi la mirada fija de Yaten sobre mí y pude notar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"Vamos Seiya, quitémonos las máscaras de una vez por todas". Vi a Yaten con frialdad, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto. Al contrario, sonrió con esa sonrisa que tiene cuando esta a punto de ganar algo. "Sabes bien que lo que yo siento por ella es todo lo contrario a lo que tu sientes". Sonreí de lado, tenso.

¿Quién diablos se cree Yaten para asegurar algo como eso? Se nota que no estuvo toda la noche en mi departamento ni todo el día aquí. Cambiaría su opinión con facilidad. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a darle gusto a él o nadie más, sobre lo que sea que tengo con Serena.

"Bueno Yaten, como veo que eres el más sabio, dime…¿Qué es lo que yo siento o no, por ella?". Veamos que tan lejos llega mi hermano por una mujer.

"No la quieres". Comenzó con una seriedad que solo le vi una vez en la vida; en el funeral de nuestros padres. "No puedes quererla porque estas atormentado por tu pasado. Te odiarías a ti mismo si llegarás a tener algo realmente serio con ella". Apreté los dientes ante las estupideces que esta diciendo Yaten, pero no dije nada. "Tu lo has repetido hasta el cansancio, intentando que Taiki y yo entremos en razón respecto a ella. Has despotricado en contra de ella como si no fueras un hombre, pero al final, ni siquiera tu pudiste con la tentación"

Apreté los puños y los dientes. Me estoy comenzando a enfurecer con toda la sarta de estupideces que mi propio hermano esta diciendo. ¿Tentación? Serena es más que una simple tentación.

"No intentes hacerte la víctima, Yaten. Es cierto que en su momento pensé lo peor de ella pero…"

"¿Cambiaste de opinión?". Esta vez vi a Taiki con intriga. Lo que me faltaba, que mis dos hermanos se unieran para hundirme. "Si no mal recuerdo, Seiya, tu opinión de ella siempre fue muy clara y jamás la cambiaste. Yo te llegué a preguntar muchas veces y tú siempre manifestabas ese desagrado por ella. Mejor dinos tu, ¿Quién es la víctima ahora?"

Entrecerré los ojos y paseé mi vista por ambos. No puedo creer hasta donde hemos llegado. Nunca imaginé que la relación tan fuerte que nos unía, llegara a reducirse a esto…y por una mujer. Asentí en silencio y me incliné hacia adelante, uniendo mis manos y dejándolas a la altura de mis rodillas.

"Cambié mi opinión hacia ella". Dije rompiendo el silencio y Taiki fue el primer bajar la mirada un poco. "Pero esa opinión me la reservo". Añadí viendo como Yaten apretaba los dientes al ver mi sonrisa.

"En ese caso, también resérvate esa estúpida sonrisa". Aclaró y Taiki me vio sin entender a lo que Yaten se refería. "No me importa que se acuesten, porque tarde o temprano, ella se dará cuenta de que necesita un hombre que la quiera y no un sujeto infantil incapaz de afrontar su situación". Maldita sea, ¿A dónde diablos quiere llegar Yaten?

"¿Situación? ¿Ahora de que hablas?". Quise saber mientras me ponía de pie y él me imitaba. Taiki se mantuvo en su lugar, viéndonos cuidadosamente.

"¿La quieres?"

No.

No hoy. No ahora.

"Seiya…". No vi a Taiki a pesar de que sé que él también debió haber notado mi titubeo. Yaten no es muy bueno observando.

Sin embargo, no estoy listo para asegurar algo que pueda dañar a más de uno en este momento. Discúlpame Serena.

"No"

Yaten resopló y negó. Bajé un poco la mirada y sentí como Taiki se ponía de pie con lentitud, tensando todavía más el momento. A partir de ahora, espero los arrogantes comentarios de Yaten sobre su plan para conquistarla o no sé en que este pensando, pero debe estar ligado a ella y a mi reciente retirada de esta batalla.

"Supongo que nuestra presencia aquí ya no tiene importancia". No volteé a ver a Taiki, pero si vi a Yaten después de escuchar su risa.

"¿Irnos? Taiki, esto apenas acaba de empezar". Entrecerré los ojos y vi a Taiki, igual de intrigado que yo. "Dime Seiya, ¿Crees que puedas alejarte de ella un par de días?". ¿Qué?

"No es mi culpa que no sepas conquistar a una mujer". Sonrió forzosamente y noté una pizca de rabia en su mirada. Parece que mi hermano si tiene sus debilidades bastante escondidas. "Lo que más me sorprende, es que te hayas metido en todo este asunto, Taiki". Volteé a verlo, pero él pareció no exaltarse o intentar negar la clara acusación.

¿En que momento comenzó todo esto? Ni siquiera entiendo como fui capaz de cegarme ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre lo sospeche…pero nunca quise asegurarlo por miedo a que mis dos hermanos pudieran estar interesados en la misma mujer. Yaten tiene una relación con Mina. O tenía…es probable que ya la haya terminado por la seguridad con la que esta parado aquí, pidiendo explicaciones. Ya no hay nada que le impida conquistar a la mujer que lo ha transformado en otro completamente. Sin embargo, Taiki si tiene impedimentos. Amy es su esposa y es por ella por quien debería encelarse y armar escenas, no por otra mujer. ¿Cuándo fue que mis hermanos perdieron aquello que los caracterizaba?

"Quien debería estar decepcionado soy yo, Seiya. A ti ya no te queda el papel". Vi a Yaten sin mucho ánimo. Me siento débil. Triste. No reconozco a los dos hombres parados frente a mí.

"¿Ahora de que hablas?"

"De que yo no tengo impedimentos para poder conquistar a una mujer, contando el hecho de que tu no la quieres y que Taiki tiene otras responsabilidades más…infantiles". Fruncí el entrecejo y volteé a ver a Taiki con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Serás papá?". Asintió sin mucho éxito y yo apreté los puños. "¿Qué te sucede? Deberías estar feliz". Me vio con dureza y sonrió sin gracia.

"¿Debería?".

Se acabó.

"¡Basta!". Grité harto de toda esta situación. "¿Qué diablos sucede con ustedes? Tu te has convertido en un imbécil capaz de humillarse por una mujer que no vale la pena y tu, serás padre y aún así estas aquí…intentando ganar puntos con una mujer que…"

"¡Deja de hablar así de ella!". Vi a Yaten furioso y me acerqué a él, conteniéndome.

"Tu deja de actuar como el príncipe azul". Respondí de inmediato y apretó la mandíbula.

"¿De esto se trata todo, Seiya? ¿De mantenernos unidos?". Vi a Taiki con seriedad, pero no pude asentir. Ya no sé porque estoy haciendo todo esto. Ya ni siquiera me entiendo a mi mismo. Debería dejar todo como esta y alejarme de todo esto.

"Se trata de que no desperdicien su vida por algo que no vale la pena". Respondí y pude ver como Taiki desviaba la mirada. Él siempre ha sido el más inteligente, debe probarlo ahora. "Ya no me interesa lo que suceda, pueden hacer de sus vidas lo que les plazca". Vi a Yaten, pero éste permanecía con la vista detrás de mí.

No por favor. Cerré los ojos y los abrí antes de darme vuelta y ver a Serena. Tranquila. ¿En que momento olvidé que ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos? Sujetó con fuerza su bolsa y caminó hasta mí, quedando frente a frente y sin bajar en ningún momento la mirada. Sonrió de lado y la vi apretar los dientes antes de abrir la boca.

"Daría lo que fuera, por poder odiarte en estos momentos". Pasó saliva y soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de negar. "¿Sabes que es lo peor?". Sé que se contestará sola, pero no puedo moverme. No quiero moverme, porque algo me dice que acabo de cometer un grave error. "Que hace unos minutos…no me refería a ti". Borró completamente la sonrisa y se fue del departamento, dejándome con una confesión tan clara, que sería muy estúpido pedir alguna explicación.

Ella me quiere.

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Imbécil.

Eso es lo que soy.

Una gran y completa imbécil.

Me mordí el labio y comencé a bajar las escaleras del edificio con calma. Sé que ninguno saldrá a buscarme y eso es algo que realmente me reconforta, porque no quiero tener que soportarlos en estos momentos. Necesito estar sola…pensar…necesito encontrarme nuevamente.

Es necesario olvidarme de todas estas tonterías que he estado cometiendo. Necesito entender que lo que siento por Seiya Kou es pasajero y que lo olvidaré, no importa lo que me cueste ni el tiempo que me tome, pero lo olvidaré. Volveré a ser esa mujer que llegó a esta ciudad, no dejaré que una sentimental y débil tome mi lugar. No me deje vencer en el pasado, no veo porque deba ser diferente ahora. Al contrario, esta vez tengo unas razones estupendas.

Caminé hacia la calle y le hice la parada a un taxi. Se detuvo y me subí a él, viendo como el hombre me veía intensamente por el retrovisor.

"¿A dónde?". Preguntó con una asquerosa sonrisa que intenta parecer galante. Malditos hombres.

"Al Boulevard Este". Respondí fríamente y él asintió, borrando la sonrisa completamente ante mi tono y condujo.

No puedo creer hasta que punto llegué a ilusionarme con Seiya. ¿Tan mal estaba? Me humillé más de lo que alguna vez he permitido. Dejé que pensara de mi lo que le viniera en gana, porque tenía la tonta esperanza de que si me esforzaba un poco, esa opinión que tenía podía cambiar. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que gané, fue ponerme en ridículo frente a un incapaz de superar los prejuicios y su pasado.

¿Por qué las personas se aferran al pasado de esa manera? ¿Por qué no simplemente viven la vida? Todo lo quieren tener de una manera limitada, siguiendo un patrón nuevo que no les haga daño o les afecte. Reprimiendo aquel resentimiento o dolor que lleva tiempo dentro de ellos, pero que no quieren sacar, porque si lo hacen, temen sentirse perdidos y no saber como reaccionar ante la realidad, ante la vida.

Yo era así.

Me aferré a mí pasado con Diamante por mucho tiempo, evadiendo a las personas que se acercaban a mí, evitando volver a repetir la historia. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no servía de nada encerrarme en mi misma, ignorando una realidad que me estaba esperando ansiosa. No valía la pena reprimirme y dejar de existir, por una persona que probablemente estaba haciendo su vida muy felizmente con alguien más. Y yo ahí, viviendo con la sombra del pasado.

Sin embargo, no soy quien para guiar a nadie al camino que yo tomé.

No soy quien, para hacerle ver a Seiya Kou, cuanto esta desperdiciando su vida.

De hecho, creo que no soy nadie en su vida.

Es gracioso ver que con la persona con quien más ganas tengo de estar, es quien menos me aprecia. Tampoco estoy pidiendo que vea en mi a una humanitaria mujer, noble y bondadosa, porque no me interesa quedar bien ante él o alguien más. No puedo cambiar. No, no quiero cambiar. ¿Por qué debo cambiar? ¿Para agradarle a alguien? ¿Y después que? Perderme. Desaparecer lo que me hace sentir viva. No puedo ser la mujer que él quiere…

Porque no tengo una maldita idea de lo que quiere.

De lo único que estoy segura, es de que no me quiere.

Nunca me había sentido rechazada de esta manera. Es decir, pasé por un rechazo parecido, pero solo por ser rechazo, porque Diamante me amaba. Pero Seiya…él solo se siente cómodo. Ni siquiera sabe ponerle nombre a lo que tenemos. Como si el acostarte con alguien a quien supuestamente aborreces, fuera lo más común del mundo. Como si nunca le hubiera importado lo que yo pudiera llegar a sentir por él. ¿De verdad nunca lo habrá pensado?

Me mordí la lengua, reprimiendo el suspiro que quería salir de mis labios y sentí el taxi detenerse frente a mi edificio. Le pagué al chofer, quien tontamente imaginó que le correspondería la sonrisa al bajarme. No tengo ánimos de sonreír, ni de pavonearme como la gran mujer que me creía. Subí las escaleras lentamente, no tengo prisa de llegar a mi departamento. Caminé por el eterno pasillo y no pude evitar escuchar las risas en el departamento de Darien. Debe estarse divirtiendo. ¿Hace cuanto que yo no me río así? Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y me quedé en la puerta.

Esta noche va poniéndose mejor.

Caminé por entre los vidrios rotos, las flores secas en el suelo y deje mis cosas sobre el sofá antes de comenzar a acomodar la mesa como es. ¿En que momento la voltearon? Tomé el teléfono del suelo y lo puse sobre la mesa de al lado. Esta noche será larga. Me senté agaché y tomé las flores regadas en el piso, desojadas. Secas. Cuando recién llegaron, eran las flores mas bonitas que vi…pero ahora y después de esa pelea, solo queda el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue una rosa fresca y colorida.

Solo eso queda.

Me puse de pie y fui por una escoba y una bolsa para comenzar a recoger todo este desorden. No me gusta trabajar en un lugar sucio y necesito ponerme a terminar mi último boceto. El último antes de irme de aquí. No pienso quedarme en esta ciudad y tener que adaptarme a una vida que no estoy dispuesta a seguir. Me regresaré a Londres, ahí me han hecho muchas ofertas de trabajo y creo que es un buen lugar para vivir. Esta vez pienso tomar una plaza fija, sin opción a viaje. Estoy cansada de viajar, de conocer gente…de todo.

Suspiré cuando vi que el departamento se veía más decente y caminé al cuarto de aseo, dejando la escoba y la bolsa en el suelo. Me fui a la recámara y mientras me quitaba los zapatos de manera perezosa, me quité la blusa. Vivo sola, no tengo porque parecer una recatada. Me quite el pantalón y tomé una bata de dormir sencilla y de lo más cómoda. La he tenido conmigo desde hace como dos años y no creo cansarme de ella dentro de mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo, me detuve frente al espejo, desconociendo a la mujer que me devolvía la inexpresiva mirada.

¿En que momento cambie tanto?

¿En que momento dejé aquel simple interés que Seiya Kou había despertado en mí, se convirtiera en algo más…complicado?

Nunca creí en el amor verdadero, ni siquiera cuando conocí a Diamante. Tampoco creo que el príncipe azul exista o que pueda haber un…_y vivieron felices para siempre_. Tonterías. ¿Cómo se puede vivir feliz para siempre en un mundo como este?

Toqué mi mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, delineando su contorno y pasando mi mano por la nariz y la frente.

¿Por qué?

Toque mis labios y bajé hasta mi cuello, acariciándolo y sintiendo frío al momento de bajar completamente mi mano hasta mi entrepierna.

¿Por qué?

Arrugué los labios y sentí como un par de lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos de manera imprevista. Juré que no iba a volver a llorar por un hombre. Juré que jamás dejaría que alguien me hiciera sentir lo que siento ahora. Juré nunca volver a confiar en alguien. Pero lo hice. Y ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro.

"¡¿Por qué?!". Le grité a mi reflejo, viendo como ahora mi rostro, distorsionado por el dolor, me regresaba una visión humillante. Nada que ver con la imponente mujer que llegó a esta ciudad. "¿Por qué no me quieres Seiya?". Pregunté en un susurro y no pude evitar apretar ambas manos, sintiéndome impotente.

No pienso dejarme vencer por esto.

No pienso dejar que Seiya Kou se admire por esto que ha logrado: ver a Serena Tsukino llorando por él. Sufriendo por él. Suplicando por él.

Esta es la última vez que me veré al espejo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Porque mis ojos…no son para llorar.

Me limpié bruscamente las mejillas y me puse la bata de prisa. Lo mejor será ponerme a terminar el diseño del desfile y dejar de pensar en estas tonterías. Después de todo, no pienso pasar mis últimos días en esta ciudad, llorando o sintiéndome miserable.

Nunca he perdido nada en la vida y ahora, no estoy dispuesta a perder lo que soy.

Lo que siempre seré.

Serena Tsukino…la única mujer capaz de deslumbrar al más ciego. La única que a pesar de no haber conseguido el amor del único hombre que realmente le ha apasionado…si será la única que tenga como compensación, ser su tormento.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

_¡HoLa!_

_¡No puedo creerlo! He terminado el interminable capítulo en solo un par de horas T.T Estoy tan…exhausta Y.Y Pero ha valido la pena, por fin comienza la parte a la que muchas querían que llegara la relación de todos los personajes y sobre todo, a la parte a la que yo quería llegar porque por fin cumpliré los deseos de más de una de ustedes, queridas lectoras :)_

_En lo personal, me ha gustado mucho el capítulo. ¿Razón? Primeramente, porque he dado a conocer el lado oculto de __**Haruka**__. Su sueño y he dejado en claro lo que muchas se preguntaban : "¿De verdad amaba a Michiru y solo era cabrón a posta?" Pues creo que eso queda aclarado aquí, con un gran y penoso No. Haruka solo siente agradecimiento con Michiru y bueno, creo que es lo correcto el dejarlo claro, ya que los próximos momentos Haruka&Michiru, serán un poco más intensos en cuanto a lo que una relación de mero agradecimiento puede lograr. Es algo triste, pero muchas veces sucede en la vida real, ¿No creen? También sé que se deben estar preguntando sobre la actitud tan sangrona que esta tomando __**Taiki**__, pero creo que a todos nos ha llegado un momento en la vida en que nos sentimos en cierto modo atrapados e incluso asfixiados de la vida que llevamos. Puede ser por alguna monotonía o rutina, por lo que comencemos a sentirnos un poco infelices. Eso le pasa a él, ver a sus hermanos conquistando a la mujer que a él también le interesa no debe ser fácil, así que…esa es la explicación mas coherente que puedo darles yo. Ahora denme la suya :) _

_Ok, muchas se deben preguntar: "¿Rei? ¿Qué hace Rei en esta historia?" Pues honestamente, no pensaba meter exactamente el personaje de Rei para una de las grandes escenas que tengo preparas para el fic, pero no creía lógico que fuera Mina e incluso Amy quienes estuvieran únicamente en lo que sigue del fic. Ella fue, como todos lo leímos, novia de __**Darien**__, por lo que deben comenzar a juntar los pedacitos de este rompecabezas e intentar unirlos, que todo tiene su lógica. Lo prometo :) Bueno, sería difícil olvidar el rompimiento de la pareja Mina&__**Yaten**__. muchas lo veían venir, estoy segura. Aunque muchas otras, deseaban que Yaten se diera cuenta de que amaba a Mina o que lamentaba estarla engañando, pero creo que siempre he dejado claro que lo que Yaten siente es más fuerte de lo que pudo llegar a sentir por Mina alguna vez, ¡Incluso ha peleado con sus hermanos por Serena! Y una vez que traspasas los límites familiares, por alguien ajena a ésta, quiere decir que realmente es algo serio. _

_Bueno…creo que el POV de __**Seiya **__fue en el que muchas debieron de haber estado con el rostro estupefacto mientras más leían y no las culpo. Mientras yo escribía y me ponía en el lugar de Seiya, imaginaba la terrible confusión que debió de haber sentido. Para alguien que esta aferrado a un no muy buen pasado ocasionado por una mala experiencia amorosa, debe ser difícil tener que afrontar lo que otra, esta ocasionando en él. El personaje de Seiya se puede tachar de indeciso e incluso caer en cierto desagrado por no querer admitir de una vez lo que siente o no por Serena, pero creo que aun no existen las suficientes razones para que Seiya sepa con claridad lo que siente. Y bueno, por último…la rubia rechazada. Me fue difícil poder escribir el POV de __**Serena**__ y aunque sé que fue corto, creo que si di una idea bastante clara de que a partir de este capítulo, las cosas cambiarán y como ya he dicho, aquí comienza la trama que tanto anhelaba escribir. La verdadera trama de Cuando Seas Mía. Porque como lo dice en los dos últimos renglones de su POV, si bien no consiguió el amor de Seiya, su premio de consolación será ser el tormento de nuestro amado Seiya. _

_Así que…comiencen a apostar. ¿Qué sería lo más tormentoso que Serena pudiera hacer en contra de Seiya? No olviden que a pesar de que ella lo quiere y no tiene motivos para odiarlo (ella lo dice claramente), es demasiado astuta como para provocarle más de un dolor de cabeza a Seiya. _

_Bueno…y ahora si…les tengo una __**GRAN SORPRESA…**_

_¡Conteste reviews! Sí, sí…después de no se cuantos capítulos, me di un tiempecito y contesté uno a uno los reviews, despejando dudas y mandando saludos a las desaparecidas n.n Sin más, muchas gracias a:_

**Jessi Potter Granger:** Hey, hace mucho que no hablamos. Pero es probable que sea mi culpa, me he ausentado mucho del msn, asi que bueno, espero volver a platicar contigo, que tenemos una serie de FOX que producir jaja. Muchas gracias por el review y los ánimos, que siempre se necesitan para seguir con una historia. ¡Oh! Gracias por la publicidad ;)

**Coneja:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y desgraciadamente, Fanfiction borró la c2. No sé la razón, quizás ni siquiera fue Fanfiction y fue un dedazo mío, que seria mas triste -.- pero espero poder sacar otra renovada pronto y meter buenas historias en ella. Gracias por el apoyo y la aceptación al fic, realmente se agradece.

**Jenny Anderson:** Cuando autoras de trayectoria y de jo, prestigio me dejan reviews, me siento como…como si lo que estoy haciendo fuera algo notorio. Me da mucha alegría que tu, Jenny Anderson, me dejes reviews en la historia, porque lo sabes tu, lo se yo, que lo sepa el mundo. Dices que te Olvidare fue la historia con que comencé todo esto y cuando leo la contestación al review que te llegue a dejar, estúpidamente sonrío, sabiendo que con eso inicie en todo eso. Muchas gracias por el review Jenny e intentaré que el personaje de Darien de ahora en adelante, tenga mayor impacto, que es lo mas seguro a partir de este capitulo. De Yaten y Seiya…Jo, que a mi me fascinan también. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Veronick**: Muchas gracias por decirlo n.n Ja, de hecho…estaba viendo esa película cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo y quedé tan encantada con la frase que me dije: "Tengo que meterla de alguna manera al fic". Me da gusto que a alguien mas le guste esa película, que a mi me parece fantástica. Gracias por el review :)

**Katha**: No, no, al contrario…me da un gusto enorme saber que la historia pasa de ser algo mas que una simple historia. Me da una satisfacción enorme saber de personas que realmente sienten al leer, lo que cada personaje esta sintiendo a través de sus palabras. Muchas gracias por el review y las palabras, que apoyo, siempre es necesario. Y arriba esos dos hombres, que nos traen vueltas de cabeza.

**Maykou:** ¡Por supuesto que tendrá más participación! Creo que Taiki es un personaje interesante, ya que es como una bomba a punto de explotar. Es inteligente y sabrá como reaccionar ante todo, pero en este capítulo ha demostrado ser más inteligente que cualquier otro, asi que eso le sumará puntos, ¿No crees? Muchas gracias por considerarte una fiel lectora, que eso me alegra y me da mas animo de continuar. Lamento la tardanza, pero con esto y aquello…no sabia cuando podría continuar el fic. Gracias por el review :)

**Serena Ryuuzaki**: ¡Hola! Me da gusto saludarte y saber que entras a leer el fic por medio de tu cel. Suertuda, el mío no tiene para internet u.u Ja, pero bueno…que bien que no te haya quedado la preocupación o decepcion de que entre Serena y Yaten hubiera sucedido algo y tu no hubieras podido leerlo, ya ves, no soy tan mala…todavía n.n Pero espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado y preferencia. Muchas gracias por el review y sobre el foro…Bienvenida.

**Loyda Astrid:** ¡Ah! Tu review me emocionó mucho, ¿Qué boba, no? Pero es que…cuando alguien deja reviews de la manera en que lo hiciste, opinando de la historia con ese sentimiento, me dio mucho gusto; es decir…te das cuenta de que el lector realmente esta enfrascándose de la historia de una manera completa. Por eso es que te agradezco mucho ese apoyo y bueno, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y quieras seguir animando a que continúe. Muchas gracias por el review y por el apoyo.

**Kimmy:** ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Gracias por el review Kimmy, que ya sabes que me hace muy feliz recibirlos. Me da gusto que sigas esperando después de mes y medio a una actualización, ya que bueno… tu eres testigo de que me enfrasque completamente en mis exámenes y luego mi enfermedad, pero en fin…todo esta bien. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las palabras amiga, de veras gracias :)

**Clara Kou:** ¡Clarita! Linda, que bonito es recibir noticias tuyas…todavía n.n Me da gusto que a pesar de que estes en sabe donde, todavía tengas la opción de no perderte la historia y seguir apoyándome como siempre. Bueno, ojala este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y bueno, a seguir complaciendo a los lectores y a nosotros mismos, que para eso es esta pagina. Muchas gracias por todo y bueno, nos seguimos leyendo n.n Muchas gracias por el review :)

**Satinne:** ¡Wi! Logré lo que cualquier escritor sueña, dejar a sus escritores con esa cosilla de "Joder, ¿Qué pasará ahora?". Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, que no sabes la emoción que me dio al leerte. Aparte de que ya extrañaba tener noticias tuyas, con eso de que solo por reviews ahora puedo comunicarme con muchas de ustedes u.u Taiki cobrará importancia, te lo aseguro, de Darien, ja…de ese esperen sorpresa tras sorpresa, que los seriecitos son los mas cabrones al final. Yaten y Seiya, bueno…esos dos tienen una pelea mas personal, ¿No crees? Este capitulo ya lo dejo en claro y bueno, con Serena ya viste también, podrá haberse enamorado pero no es tonta y sabe lo que le conviene. Muchas gracias por las palabras, apoyo y reviews. No me molestan los reviews largos, ¡Al contrario! Me fascinan, porque así se que el fic gusta mucho. Gracias por todo :)

**Syrio Kou**: Muchas gracias n.n ¡Y gracias por el review también, que así se que me leen y no solo son anónimos!

**3rill:** ¡Amiga! Joder…¿Dónde te has metido? Ya no te encuentro T.T Pero bueno, espero que con este nuevo capitulo pueda saber de ti. En fin, se que Haruka te decepciono en el capitulo pasado, pero…¿Ves? Ha dejado su sueño, lo que es, por estar con Michiru. Darien ya se ve un poco diferente, Taiki ja, muy seriectio y todo, pero él también tiene sus mañas, no por nada lleva sangre Kou en las venas. Yaten podrá ser tu favorito ahora…pero vaya si ha creado un conflicto, creo que el más grande que ha habido en la historia. Seiya ya vez…creo que…ahora si lo matas, ¿Verdad? Creo que te hice ilusionar mucho cuando comenzó su POV, cuando de repente PUM! Rompí cualquier burbuja que se hubiera creado. Pero que le haremos…a partir de ahora comienza lo bueno y veremos a la Serena que comenzó el fic: altiva, orgullosa, una femme fatal. Gracias por el review, el apoyo, las palabras…por estar ahí. Muchas gracias :)

**Pss:** ¿Qué no continuaría el fic? ¡Oh Dios! Pero si este fic es el que planea cambiar mi historial en Fanfiction n.n ¿Cómo no acabarlo? Pero tienes razón…mi tardanza de verdad que me sorprendió a mi también u.u Oala no vuelva a pasar. Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo, intentaré no tardarme mucho la próxima vez y darles mas capítulos igual de emocionantes. Que de igual forma, me encantó haber causado todo ese cumulo de emociones mientras leías. Gracias n.n

**xMaria3x:** ¡Ohayo! Arigato por el review n.n No sabes como se agradece mucho las palabras y el apoyo. Sobre todo, el saber que aun hay personas que te leen a pesar de las tardanzas n.n Por cierto, aun no hay que sacar conclusiones sobre los personajes, que ya vimos que todo ha cambiado radicalmente. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Esa es la cuestión. Ojala que la opinión de algunos personajes cambien y de otros…mejore o empeore :D Pero bueno, muchas gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo, ¿Vale? :)

**Caroone:** Muchas gracias por el review. Me da gusto que el fic te haya gustado tanto como para dejar un review. Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto y bueno, la actualización siguiente será menos tardía, prometido. Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n

**Kimi o ai shiteru:** Jo, ¡Ni yo me la había imaginado antes como una sex symbol! Pero ya vez…las ideas más extrañas, muchas veces son las mejores. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y bueno, también agradezco el que te hayas leído el fic en una tarde, que eso demuestra que a cada capitulo, la emoción iba en aumento. Espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización y bueno, sobre el apoyo al foro y eso…¿Cómo no apoyar cuando todas somos fanáticas del mismo increíble chico? Y sobre que pareja será…creo que ya se ve venir, ¿No crees? Muchas gracias por el review :)

**Princess TsukinoKou:** Lety, ¡Tampoco he sabido nada de ti! ¿Dónde están todas? O.O Bueno, pues muchas gracias por el apoyo y el review, sabes que me haces feliz cuando escribes, haciéndote notar y no quedando como una gasparin cualquiera :D Actualizare mas pronto la próxima vez, prometido. Ahora si, espero mas reviews de tu parte, que me la debes por todas las jaladas que me has hecho y merecen castigo. Y no metas a Seiya en mis actualizaciones tardias, que a él no puedo negarle nada, ni siquiera un castigo u.u Gracias por todo! :)

**Karenina Hansen:** ¡Wi! También tengo noticias tuyas y me alegra saber que sigas viva. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo, y al menos este review me hace ver que sigues enterita…¿Por qué lo sigues, verdad? Ojala me respondas. Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir pendiente del fic todavía y bueno…no se como agradecerlo, asi que…GRACIAS! Por el review, por leerme, por estar ahí y todavía recordarme :D De verdad que se agradece y bueno, contigo tuve una química muy linda y bueno…espero que aun me recuerdes :D Porque el amor por Seiya sigue ahí…intacto y aumentando. Nos seguimos leyendo, ¿Va? Gracias por todo :)

**Tsuki Ai Kou:** Tsuki, Tsuki…ay, no se porque diablos le tome tanto cariño a tu Nick u.u _Tsuki Tsuki. _Bueno, al fic…me da gusto que en el capitulo pasado hayas captado diferentes puntos de vista, ya que la preocupación de Haruka creo que quedo aclarada no? Agradecimiento. Puro y triste agradecimiento. De Taiki y Darien aun quedan sorpresas por leer; pero de Seiya y Yaten…todo puede pasar con esos dos. Serena, tienes toda la razón, tiene miedo porque no sabe que es lo que quiere Seiya, pero creo que ahora…con este capitulo, se ha definido un poco el panorama, nada alentador para muchos. Muchas gracias por el review y por tu opinión Tsuki, que me da alegría saber que a pesar de que tienes tu también que escribir, lees y te haces un tiempecito para hacerlo. Muchas gracias de verdad :)

**Akela17:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :) Terminé mis condenados trámites y he regresado n.n Bueno, Darien tampoco se ha decidido, solo ha estado dudando en los últimos capítulos y bueno, es probable que a partir de ahora tome un fuerte partido y ya veremos que pasa n.n Los hermanitos Kou…a como han dado de que hablar esos dos. Pero veremos que pasa con ellos, porque ambos la han cagado, ¿No crees? Espero que sigas por ahí, leyendo y opinando, que me encantan los diferentes apoyos y puntos de vista que se dan sobre estos personajes. Muchas gracias por ello.

**Elenita-Kinomoto:** Jo, muchas gracias por tus palabras, que se agradecen muchos. Me da gusto saber que aun sigues merodeando por aquí y no solo por Sakura Card captor y Yugi oh! Hay mas mundo! Jajaja, pero bueno…muchas gracias por seguir aquí y por el review :)

**Resuri-chan:** ¡Resuri! Bueno…de ti se que andas en tus cosas y bueno, la última vez dijiste que necesitabas un poquitín de tiempo para aclararte y tener la inspiración suficiente para continuar con tus historias. Pero me da gusto saber que todavía andas por ahí, enterita y me alegraría mas notar alguna actualización de tu parte, que se te extraña a mares…de verdad que si. Regresa pronto Resu y bueno, gracias por el review. Y espero que esta vez, tengas un sabor mas clarito después de leerme, que ya sabes que tu eres critica directa y sin rodeos :)

**Carol:** ¡Gracias por el review! La pareja ya esta decidida por mi, pero no quiero romper decenas de ilusiones, asi que…espero que sigas confiando que sea un SerenaxSeiya hasta el final, que bueno… tu luego veras por qué. Muchas gracias por el ánimo :)

**Lesval:** ¡Les! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que igual que siempre, porque si no…pensaré que le hablo a una desconocida n.n Gracias por seguir acordándote de mi y del fic, que a pesar de que nuestras pláticas cesaron temporalmente, sé que todavía andas por ahí n.n Bueno, que puedo decirte del fic…es posible que tus pensamientos sobre los personajes hayan cambiado solo un poquitín, pero espero que el gusto o el apoyo hacia ellos no. Que opinas ahora de los hermanitos Kou? ¿Crees que alguno de ellos la cago mas que otro? Me encantan tus opiniones Les, asi que esperare para saber que te pareció todo este circo y bueno…Haruka es cierto, perdió protagonismo con sus actos, pero a lo mejor adquiere cariño por lo que hace ahora no? Darien, aun no perdamos la fe en él! Que esto aun no se acaba, como tu has dicho…esto apenas va empezando. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí y por el review Les, :)

**Sashenka18:** ¡Ay! Siento no haber actualizado en la fecha que dije pero ya sabes…cosas aquí, cosas alla…no pude setarme un dia y acabar, pero ya esta. Espero que sigas ahí y que el animo por leer el fic no haya muerto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, las palabras y el animo. Se agradece, ya que sin él..bueno, no sería lo mismo. Muchas gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo :)

**Ydiel:** Amiga, que gusto poder responderte review. Hace mucho que no te leía por aquí, pero bueno…se que andas ocupada por todo lo de tu pequeñín y eso, espero que me avises cuando ya esta entre nosotros eh, que quiero verlo al menos por el msn n.n Muchas gracias por el review y tus bonitas palabras. Sabes que para mi este proyecto es muy especial y bueno…siempre andas presente :) Gracias por todo.

**Emi: Te** quiero. Lo sabes n.n Así que bueno…quiero agradecerte de todo corazoncito el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo de este y otros fics. Sé que es difícil que estes al tanto del fic con todas las cosas con que tienes que lidiar, pero bueno, espero que esa horrible etapa pase pronto y ya sabes, cuentas conmigo para todo bonita n.n (Jo, se que odias el apodo…pero debo hacerte enojar o los lectores pensaran que nos agradamos :D) Gracias por todo emi :)

**Natsuki Kou**: Hola n.n Me da gusto que hayas dejado review n.n Bueno, muchas gracias por tu opinión y puntos de vista, aunque eso si…tienes razón. Es algo complicado ponerse en los zapatos de cada personaje, dado que tienen personalidades diferentes. Por ejemplo, en el episodio 14, tuve que ponerme a pensar como alguien a quien no le gusta la navidad, alguien que la adora y alguien a quien le es completamente indiferente. Diferentes posturas pero bueno, al final, tiene su recompensa el esfuerzo n.n Gracias por el review, de verdad :) Espero poder seguir leyéndote por aquí :D

**Sailor Angel Moon:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Wow…poco a poco van llegando nuevos lectores, y eso es algo muy bueno…al menos para mi, ya que esta historia significa algo importante en mi vida. En fin, espero que este capitulo no te haya hecho amanecer de nuevo, je…que luego vienen las quejas. También me da mucho gusto que a pesar de ser fan de la pareja SerenaxDarien, te animes a leer esta que casi no tiene SxD y en la cual hay mas de otras parejas; eso habla muy bien de ti, ya que parece que lees un poco de todo. Muchas gracias por el review y encantada te recibo en las otras historias, que para mi será un halago tenerte como lectora. Gracias por la opinión :)

**Conchita m**: Gracias por el review, je, al menos sé que alguien anda detrás del monitor y le gusto el capítulo. Gracias de verdad por hacerte notar. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :)

**NancYaga:** Jaja, me dio gusto leer tu review. ¿Razón? Que tienes todavía esperanza de que Darien y Serena lleguen a algo más que simple cordialidad. Espero que pronto leas eso en este fic, porque aquí entre nos…si habrá un momento importante entre ellos y por lo cual, Darien sacará una gran ventaja frente a todos. Pero (guiño guiño) es un secreto. Ahora si…gracias por entrar a la pagina para ver si he actualizado, me hace sentir…bonito n.n Muchas gracias por el review y por el gusto que le has tomado a la historia, de verdad, gracias :)

**Saku kuo:** n.n Bueno, primero que nada…gracias por el especial interés que le has puesto al fic y al Foro. Primero con el fic: Gracias gracias y mil gracias por leerlo y que te haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Sobre todo, el que lo dijeras ;) No volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar, palabra de escritora :) Y sobre el Foro…lo único que necesitas es tener una cuenta y después, ingresar al Foro, ahí escribí unas instrucciones para las que no saben exactamente como moverse dentro de todo el Foro, para que seas miembro oficial y para que puedas participar. Espero que sea de ayuda este pequeño Tip ;) Si no, deja tu correo de nuevo Gracias por el review :)

**Serena y Seiya Kou**: Muchas gracias por el review. Ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado de igual manera y bueno, a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por la opinión y el gusto tomado a la historia :)

**Kat:** Y yo confío en todos los lectores para que sigan dando ánimo. A pesar de que el fic puede escribirse solo, me dan mas ganas de escribir cuando sé que alguien más esta esperando el resultado de horas escribiendo frente al ordenador. Muchas gracias por tu opinión y tus puntos de vista. Los tomó mucho en cuenta, ya que me doy una idea de cómo estoy manejando a los personajes y de paso, me doy cuenta de que debo perfeccionar o que imagen buena o mala estoy dando n.n Gracias de verdad por tus palabras y apoyo, se agradecen mucho :)

**Nisha chan Kou**: Te debo una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero en verdad tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, contratiempos, la pesada escuela…todo se vino en mi contra de repente. Espero que no te haya decepcionado y sigas esperando la actualización. Bueno, me da gusto leerte, siempre me da gusto :) de hecho. Pero esta vez, al ver que habías esperado tanto, me sentí mal por haberte hecho en espera…pero después, me sentí un poco alegre, ya que eso me dio una idea de que hay alguien mas que espera ansiosa el resultado de muchas horas pensando y pensando la trama de la historia para mejorar o dejar en suspenso. O quizás para arruinar totalmente la historia. Depende de quien la lea y como guste tomarla. También tengo una duda, al referirte con que contestara a tus dudas ¿te referías a la que mencionaste sobre la pareja que habrá en la historia? Porque si es así…creo que la pareja es clara. Es cierto que tengo una inclinación hacia Seiya y he recalcado muchas veces que no me siento muy "apta" como para escribir un fic SerenaxDarien. No creo tener la inspiración necesaria y al escribirla, sentiría que he el resultado es una mierda. Haruka, ha cambiado…mucho. En este capitulo hemos visto su otra faceta, el cambio y madurez. Taiki tiene otras responsabilidades, conflictos emocionales…todo diferente. Darien cambiará; su persoaje duro en un largo letargo por mucho tiempo y es tiempo de desempolvarlo. Yaten y Seiya…entran a terreno peligroso. Los dos me gustan, pero esta historia, por primera vez…no se trata de quien me guste a mi o no, si no de lo que la trama esta exigiendo. Es por eso, que la respuesta esta entre lo que dicen esos tres personajes Yaten-Seiya-Serena…Sé que es fácil dar con la respuesta. Pero me encantaría que si la sabes, no la comentarás, ya que bueno… conociéndome, soy capaz de cualquier cosa en una historia. Jo…y tengo pruebas en mi perfil que lo certifican :D Oh…me he alargado horriblemente. Bueno, te la debía, ¿No? Por la espera y eso…Muchas gracias por tu opinión y por estar ahí, al pie del cañón siempre :)

**Annyfansailormoon: **Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Bueno, y gracias por haberte animado a leer un fic que aunque no sea un DarienxSerena común, te agrade. De verdad, no sabes lo bien que se siente saber que alguien que no tiene cierto gusto por los fics de una pareja en específico, se anime a leer un fic de ésta. Bienvenida al fic y espero poder seguir conociéndote a través de esta historia y de otros medios más. Gracias por el review :)

**Sailor Alluminum Siren:** ¡Gracias por el mensaje! Me da gusto que a pesar de que el fic no te haya llamado la atención en un principio, pues te haya ganado el gusanito de la curiosidad y al final, el fic haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el ánimo y ten por seguro que La Continuación de Inesperado ya esta casi finalizada. Es posible que en esta semana ya vaya a subirla, que no tengo tantos compromisos por ser primera semana después de vacaciones :) ¡Gracias por leer!

_Gracias de verdad, por este apoyo incondicional que le están brindando al fic. De seguir así, es probable que la historia termine antes de 3° aniversario aquí en Fanfiction, lo cual sería una forma fantástica de celebrarlo, ¿No creen? _

_Bueno, es hora de irme, que es tarde por aquí y me muero de sueño. _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)_

_Vicky Kou de Malfoy._

**P.D:** No sobornaré más. Prometido.

**P.D2:** Si dejan review :3


	17. Decisiones

**Summary:** UA Haruka Tenoh, Taiki Kou, Darien Chiba, Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou. ¿Algo en común? Serena Tsukino.

-

**Disclaimer: **Cada cosita que reconozcan, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora y propietaria de Sailor Moon.

**-**

**Dedicado: **A Nishachan, ¡Qué se nos casa en Septiembre!

**Dedicado:** A mi primita adorada y linda, **¡Cristy**-calabazona!

**Dedicado:** A mi querida **Mely,** que se me fue a Orlando y aún así, se acuerda de su amiga La Charrita, oséase, yo :)

**Dedicado: ¡A TI!**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Capítulo largo. Muy largo. Demasiado largo. O.O Así que antes de leer, procura haber tomado tu tazón de palomitas, haber ido al baño y asegúrate de que nadie molestara una vez que comiences a leer.

-

**Capítulo XVII**

-

**0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Haruka Tenouh POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0**

Arqueé una ceja cuando vi toda la medicina que estaban recetándole a Michiru y que ella solamente metía en una gran bolsa. Nunca imaginé que para alguien enfermo del corazón se le tuviera que medicar tanto.

Michiru me vio y sonrió suavemente, como adivinando lo que estaba pensando y yo solamente pude sonreírle con la misma suavidad. La enfermera siguió dándole instrucciones mientras le daba más pastillas y de pronto, Michiru rio, llamando mi atención y callando a la pobre mujer.

"Disculpe, pero es que todas estas indicaciones ya me las sé de memoria". Comentó y recibió una mirada divertida de la mujer.

Sin embargo, yo solo bajé suavemente la cabeza.

Ya comprendí que Michiru esta enferma. También comprendí que su vida y salud es más delicada que la de cualquier otra persona…pero lo que aún no comprendo y no creo llegar a hacerlo, es por qué a ella. Por más que pienso en alguna respuesta, no la encuentro. Ella es una buena mujer, encantadora, hermosa e inteligente. Primero ve por alguien más que por ella misma. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soy yo quien tiene esta mala suerte? He pensando mucho en esta última idea, recordando a mis padres y a mi familia en general.

Apenas era un chiquillo cuando mis padres sufrieron aquel accidente. Y no sé si fue bueno o malo, pero tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ellos antes de que murieran. Me dijeron las palabras que todo hijo desea escuchar de sus padres, solo que…en la situación menos apropiada. Mi madre era modelo, de las mejores, debo decir. Conoció a mi padre cuando éste estuvo a punto de atropellarla y sigo sin entender como a partir de ese momento comenzaron a salir. Recuerdo claramente la emoción y la ilusión con la que ambos me contaban como habían sido sus primeras citas; y como yo, a pesar de mi corta edad, soñaba con algún día encontrar a una mujer con la que pudiera tener una historia parecida.

Y pensé encontrarla cuando conocí a Michiru.

Cuando estreché su mano y ella me miró con profundidad y timidez. Su carácter misterioso me hizo ver en ella a una mujer interesante que fue capaz de despertar en mí algo más que atracción.

La amé. Muchísimo. No por nada varias pensé en pedirle matrimonio y formar una verdadera estabilidad, realizar una historia como la que mis padres habían tenido. Pero me equivoqué. Cada paso que di en mi relación con ella fue un error.

Me equivoqué desde el momento en que me fijé en ella sabiendo que Darien estaba interesado en la misma mujer, mucho antes que yo. Me equivoqué fallándole a mi mejor amigo y traicionando aquel pacto que habíamos hecho. Mi segundo error, quizás fue el mayor: enamorarla de la misma manera en que mi padre enamoró a mi madre, solo para tener una historia como la que ellos tuvieron. Lo demás, es historia.

"Haruka". Levanté ambas cejas a Michiru y ella me sonrió antes de acercarse a mí y tomar mi mano. "Podemos irnos". Asentí un poco ausente y tomé la maleta que reposaba en la cama, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Espera, debo decirle algo a Darien". Dije antes de que llegáramos al consultorio y ella asintió.

"Yo también". Añadió acercándose a la puerta y tocando con suavidad.

Escuchamos la voz de Darien y al instante abrimos, viendo como el Doctor Chiba se levantaba de inmediato y se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas ayer se le veía decaído, debe haberle pasado algo realmente bueno.

"Vaya, no pensé que siguieran aquí". Comentó quitándose los lentes y recibiendo una sonrisa indignada de Michiru y una sonrisa de lado de mi parte.

"Y nosotros que veníamos a avisarte". Darien rió y me volteó a ver.

"A ti te quería ver". Dijo borrando la sonrisa y viéndome seriamente. ¿Qué hice? "Me llamó Nicolás Kazako". No de nuevo.

"No pienso discutir ese tema contigo, Darien". Aclaré intentando que no siguiera hablando, mucho menos enfrente de Michiru.

"Es que debemos discutirlo". Siguió y yo lo vi fríamente. ¿Por qué la gente no se conformará con un No? "Haruka…esta es la oportunidad que tu siempre buscaste. Romper tu propio record". Tragué saliva, intentando ignorar el escalofrío que acaba de recorrer mi espalda.

"¿De que están hablando?". La voz de Michiru me hizo ver a Darien fríamente. No puedo creer que vaya a contarle lo que tan celosamente me he estado callando desde ayer. Momentos como este, es cuando pesa tener amigos.

"¿Recuerdas el Campeonato Nacional que se celebra cada dos años?". Ella asintió y yo esquivé la mirada interrogante que me estaba dando. No necesito que me estén recordando a donde se esta yendo mi gloria. "Pues Haruka no piensa participar". Casi pude escuchar el cuello de Michiru cuando me miró intensamente y casi al instante.

"¿Es eso cierto, Haruka?". Preguntó seriamente y yo suspiré.

"Ya he tomado una decisión y no harán que cambie de parecer". Darien negó y Michiru se acercó a mí, sonriéndome y tomando una de mis manos.

"Participa". Pidió suavemente. "No quiero que esta situación a la que te estoy atando, te aleje de tus sueños". ¿A la que me esta atando? Abrí la boca, pero ella presionó uno de sus dedos en mis labios, impidiéndome decir algo. "Eres el campeón, Haruka Tenouh. No dejes que alguien te quite la corona y el trono". Tragué saliva y vi fugazmente a Darien, quien me sonreía y asentía. "Dedícame una victoria más". Esta vez sonreí y asentí antes de tomar su mano y apretarla suavemente.

Puede que Michiru Kahio no sea el amor de mi vida.

Pero Michiru Kahio ha logrado lo que ninguna otra…

Compartir mi sueño.

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que ustedes ya se vayan". Vimos Darien con una sonrisa y él vio a Michiru. "Tú a descansar y tú…". Me vio a mí y yo sonreí de lado.

"¿Qué me recomienda Doctor Chiba?". Pregunté burlonamente y él hizo una mueca.

"Muy gracioso. Tu vete a resolver lo de ese campeonato y al rato te llamo. Esta vez estoy dispuesto a irte a apoyar". Dijo y yo lo vi sorprendido.

"¿Estas dispuesto a cederme un lugar en tu apretadísima agenda solo para ir a apoyarme?". Esta vez no hizo esa mueca y solo rió, contagiando a Michiru, quien me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme a la puerta. "Nos veremos Darien". Me despedí haciéndole una seña con la cabeza que el me correspondió.

"Hasta pronto". Dijo antes de que saliéramos del consultorio.

Bajamos del edificio hasta el estacionamiento, donde deje el auto desde ayer. Dormí en el pequeño sofá que instalaron en el cuarto de Michiru y debo decir que fue la única noche en que extrañé mi cama de manera desesperada. Me duele la espalda y el cuello, pero creo que descansando un par de horas, se me quitará. Encendí el auto y cuando vi que Michiru ya estaba con el cinturón puesto, comencé a manejar directamente hacia su casa. La dejaré ahí y me iré a resolver este asunto del Campeonato.

Me detuve en el primer semáforo que me atrapó en rojo y nuevamente volteé a ver a Michiru, notando que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Cualquier hombre la encontraría preciosa, yo la encuentro preciosa. Pero no me produce nada más que un simple cariño. Añoranza.

¿Podré volver a estar con ella a pesar de que solo me produzca cariño?

Puedo incluso como mi mejor amiga. ¿Es justo para ella que haga esto? No. ¿Y lo es para mí? Diablos…pensé que no volvería a pensar en este tema de nuevo. Y sin embargo lo sigo haciendo, cada vez que la veo y que me besa. No puedo evitarlo; pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo, porque si lo hago, nada me importara y tomaré el camino más fácil que es el de abandonarla y seguir una nueva vida. Lejos de ella.

Soy un maldito infeliz.

Una parte de mí desea agradecerle a Michiru todo el apoyo que ella siempre me brindó. Demostrarle que aprecio mucho el soporte que fue mientras pasaba por momentos duros y mientras cumplía mi sueño. Pero la otra parte…aquella que nace cuando pienso mucho en esto, me recrimina mi estupidez y el no poder abandonarla. Me da pretextos fáciles, como el ya no quererla, para poder dejarla con mucha más facilidad. Me hace ver que no es agradecimiento lo que yo tengo hacia ella, si no lástima. Una asquerosa lástima que acabaría con ella si se enterara.

Gracioso. Jamás pensé tenerle lástima a algo.

Estacioné el auto y suspiré antes de sacudir suavemente a Michiru por el hombro. Parpadeó un par de veces y me sonrió, viendo su edificio y saliendo del auto casi de inmediato. La imité y bajé de igual forma la maleta con sus cosas, siguiéndola mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador. No hablamos, porque no hay nada que decirnos. Me recargué en la metálica pared del elevador y espere a que las puertas se abrieran una vez que llegamos al piso. Salimos en un silencio tedioso, pero como dije, no hay nada que decir. Abrió la puerta y dejé la maleta en el sofá antes de voltear a verla. No quiero quedarme.

"No dijiste nada de camino aquí". La voz de Michiru me hizo verla confundido, pero ella parece demasiado tranquila.

"Tenía la cabeza en otra parte". Dejó las llaves en una mesita cercana y caminó hasta mí, pasando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello. Siento su aliento en mi cuello. "¿Michiru?". La llamé un poco extrañado.

"Quiero que participes en ese Torneo y ganes". Susurró quedamente.

"Ya te dije que lo haría". Respondí intentando sonar lo más confiado posible. No pienso participar.

"Sé que solo lo dices para tranquilizarme, pero si no participas…me sentiré patética por primera vez en mi vida, Haruka. Yo no me atrevo a deshacer tu sueño porque de eso depende el mío". Se separó de mí y me sonrió suavemente, viéndome a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla. "Mi sueño es verte feliz". Sentí mi mano temblar un poco y la apreté.

"Necesito pensarlo". Murmuré débilmente y ella sonrió antes de separarse totalmente de mí. "Ve a descansar. Yo vendré un rato más". Nuevamente asintió antes de verla caminar hasta la cocina.

Salí del departamento y al entrar al elevador, recargué nuevamente mi cabeza en la metálica pared, suspirando fuertemente y sintiendo un gran cansancio dentro de mí. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué Michiru no puede ser una histérica insoportable? ¿Por qué tiene que amarme? Si alguna de esas preguntas tuviera respuesta, no tendría tantos remordimientos ni me sentiría tan idiota como ahora.

Subí a mi auto y manejé directamente hacia el Estadio. Necesito estar en un lugar donde no haya nadie y dudo mucho que ahí haya alguien precisamente hoy. Entré al estacionamiento del enorme lugar y apreté la mandíbula con enojo. ¿Quién diablos se estacionó en mi lugar? Apagué el auto y me bajé, caminando lentamente hacia ese maldito carro que esta sobre mi privilegiado lugar. Ni siquiera se me hace conocido. Le di un manotazo a la parte de arriba del auto, frustrado. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Un huracán esperándome fuera del lugar?

"Todo lo resuelves a golpes".

Ella es peor que un maldito huracán.

No la volteé a ver, a pesar de que sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. Cerré los ojos un instante, intentando que su maldita presencia no me perturbara más de lo que quisiera. Por ella es que mi vida ha dado giros enormes en muy poco tiempo, si me descuido, es capaz de arruinarme. Y como está mi vida...ella sería el golpe final. Abrí nuevamente los ojos y no me sorprendió verla frente a mí, viéndome seriamente, juraría que incluso interesada.

"Supe que no participarás en el Campeonato". Dijo de repente y rompiendo la extraña atmósfera que nos rodeaba. ¿Por qué esta actuando con normalidad conmigo? "Una verdadera lástima". Añadió arqueando una ceja con elegancia y yo entrecerré los ojos, confundido.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?". Pregunté sin entender esta actitud que tiene. Probablemente el golpe en la cabeza le afectó demasiado.

Sonrió suavemente antes de suspirar y recargarse en el auto, viéndome profundamente. Me esta analizando. Eso mismo hace Darien siempre que quiere averiguar algo.

"Yo te conocí hace mucho". ¿Qué? Yo no la recuerdo. Creo que si la hubiera conocido antes…no la hubiera podido olvidar. "No en persona". Aclaró con una sonrisa divertida, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba. "Fuiste contratado para dar una demostración en Europa. La gente en ese momento te conocía como el prodigio de las pistas. Tu mismo te llegaste a llamar el _Invencible_ en alguna entrevista. Me parecías fascinante". Nunca imaginé que…ella me conociera.

"No entiendo que es lo que pretendes". Quizás soné rudo, pero no pretendo que esta plática se extienda mucho. Mucho menos si gira en torno a mí. Sonrió de lado, pero no con burla, con diversión.

"Fui a esa carrera en Europa. La gente pensaba que este deporte es muy masculino. Los desafié y quien hubiera imaginado que un día cualquiera, le ganaría al _Invencible_". Sonreí un poco al recordar ese momento. La primera vez que la vi y a la vez, el comienzo de mi pesadilla. "Cuando te conocí me parecías tan arrogante. Veía tu rostro en alguna que otra revista o noticiero y me parecías un completo imbécil. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que yo era igual o más arrogante que tu. Probablemente por eso no nos llevábamos bien y nunca lo haremos". Borré mi sonrisa cuando ella me imitó y su rostro se tornó sumamente serio. "Las personas tienen la absurda idea de que los sacrificios humanos son buenos. Cambian y obligan a que el mundo cambie con ellos"

"¿De que estas hablando?". Pregunté sin entender a donde quería llegar y ella se acercó a mí, despertando en mí aquellas ansias que me provoca desde el primer momento en que supe de su existencia.

"¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por ella? ¿A cambiar todo lo que eres, lo que tienes, por ella?". Michiru. Ella habla de Michiru con tanta serenidad, que a veces me sorprende su autocontrol.

¿Qué si estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella? Creo que esa pregunta fue contestada desde el momento en que atravesé esa puerta del hospital y le dije a Michiru que me quedaría con ella. ¿Cambiar lo que soy por ella? Puede que este extraño remordimiento que siento, sea lo único que me obligue a cambiar lo que soy. Sobre cambiar lo que tengo… ¿Qué puedo cambiar cuando no me queda nada?

"Sí". Murmuré quedamente antes de verla fijamente. Sin embargo, ella sonrió de lado antes de acercarse a mí y verme con la misma fijeza.

"Lo imaginaba". Murmuró quedamente y sin rastro de la mujer prepotente y arrogante que algún día deseé más que a ninguna. Oh vamos, ¿Para que me engaño? A la que sigo deseando. "Compite. Permítete comenzar tu nueva vida sin ningún asunto pendiente".

"¿Y tu?". Pregunté de repente. No puedo comenzar una vida sin asuntos pendientes cuando ella es la que los esta originando. No respondió de inmediato, pero sonrió y ladeó el rostro con calma, como si pensara la respuesta que quiere darme.

"Yo tampoco formaré parte de tus asuntos pendientes". Fruncí el ceño, pero ella desvió la mirada, como si el tema hubiera sido dado por muerto y no quisiera discutirlo más. Suspiré de manera casi imperceptible y me quité de la puerta, dejando el espacio suficiente para que ella pudiera abrirla.

"¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué ayudarme después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?". Pregunté nuevamente, totalmente confundido por su actitud y ella sonrió suavemente y arqueó ambas cejas.

"Porque no me interesa conocer al sumiso en el que te convertirás". Confesó crudamente y yo sonreí amargamente.

"Te desprecio tanto como te deseo". Confesé abiertamente y ella sonrió, entrando al auto, como si mi confesión no le importara nada. Tampoco me sorprendió. Incluso esperaba que se burlara.

Suspiré mientras vi como su auto se alejaba del estacionamiento, dejándome completamente solo en el enorme estacionamiento.

Se acabó. No, aún no. Aún falta decirle adiós a mí sueño. Imaginé que cuando este momento llegara, me sentiría devastado. Triste, furioso. Pero solo me siento cansado. Terriblemente cansado de todo esto que estoy pasando. Lo mas probable es que la vida me este dando la bienvenida a mi sumisión.

Si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes… ¡Oh vamos! No puedo imaginar como hubiera resultado todo porque tiene razón. Ella es igual o más arrogante que yo y aún cuando Michiru no estuviera de por medio, si lo estaría el enorme orgullo que tenemos. Aunque tampoco la haría cambiar, porque también tiene razón en que un sumiso no resulta para nada interesante. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que esto acabaría así?

Pero ella no esta dentro de mi nueva vida.

Ni tampoco lo estuvo en la otra.

Será mi intermedio. Mi más grande y tentador secreto; escondido en mi memoria para algún día poder contarlo. Y quizás cuando lo haga, pueda aceptar en voz alta, que esto que estoy haciendo, es el mayor error de mi vida. Mientras tanto, debo callar y esperar.

Por una vida agradable. Por conseguir un nuevo motivo para vivir…Quizás, tan solo me quede esperar en silencio; por lo que sea que la vida tenga para mí.

**0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Taiki Kou POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0**

Me masajeé la frente mientras apretaba el auricular con fuerza. ¿Es que Amy no encontró otro momento para contarme los problemas de Mina, que éste, precisamente? No me importa que suene cruel o desconsiderado, pero no me importa nada que tenga que ver con el rompimiento de mi hermano con ella. Ya se veía venir. ¿Por qué hacer una tormenta en un maldito vaso de agua?

"…por ella. ¿No crees que es una buena idea?". Suspiré irritado, pero ella pareció ignorarlo, porque comenzó con una nueva historia más frustrante: Seiya. "¿Y si lo invitamos a comer? Sería fantástico que tus hermanos nos acompañaran y pudiéramos celebrar mi embarazo con ellos, ¿No crees, Taiki?"

Celebrar. ¿El qué? ¿Qué Yaten y Seiya prácticamente se iban a matar la otra noche? ¿Qué yo salí del departamento de mi hermano hecho una furia mientras ellos seguían gritándose? O no…quizás quiera celebrar que ese embarazo no es más que la prueba de que el mundo confabula en mi contra y no hay solución para algunos problemas. Creo que deberíamos celebrar todas.

"Amy, tengo muchos pendientes que resolver, no tengo tiempo para esto. Nos vemos en la casa". Colgué bruscamente, pero no me importa. De verdad tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, que pensar.

Ayer en todo el día no pude concentrarme y hoy parece que no tengo tanta suerte. He estado tentando de llamar a Serena y saber como esta; desde la noche antepasada que la vi salir del departamento de Seiya, no supe nada de ella. Obviamente, no tendría porque saberlo, pero me parece un buen detalle saber como se encuentra, quiero decir…ella me aconsejo cuando mis problemas con Amy comenzaron, se me haría un buen detalle saber como se encuentra o si puedo ayudarle en algo.

Aunque…puede que ella me cuelgue el teléfono en cuanto me escuché. No necesita que otro Kou le este dando dolores de cabeza. Con mis hermanos ya tiene suficiente. Jamás pensé que pudiéramos llegar al punto que llegamos hace dos noches. Por primera vez pude notar que ya no somos unos niños y que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista respecto a todo. Yaten vio todo desde un punto posesivo, orgulloso…como el Yaten egoísta que es; Seiya, en cambio, siempre se mantuvo distante y nunca dijo algo que pudiera resultar comprometedor, lo cual aprovecho Yaten para poder decirle todo lo que pensaba de él y de su sentimiento de hermandad. Nunca imaginé que fueran capaces de decir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Y por una mujer.

Lo más gracioso, es que es una mujer que en estos momentos debe despreciarlos a un punto incomprensible. Sobre todo a Seiya. Suspiré irritado cuando un par de toqueteos interrumpieron mi glorioso silencio y levanté la mirada mientras me acomodaba los lentes.

"Pase". Dije y a los instantes vi la cabeza de mi secretaria verme con seriedad.

"Lo buscan, señor Kou". Fruncí el ceño de solo imaginar más trabajo sobre mis hombros y chasqueé la lengua.

"¿No puede darle una cita y que venga…?"

"Que descortés te has vuelto, Taiki"

La divertida voz de Serena me hizo saltar de la silla y quitarme inmediatamente los lentes. Sonreí cuando la vi entrar a la oficina con aquella presencia que siempre me ha atraído y pude ver el rostro indignado de mi secretaria, por lo que la vi con una ceja arqueada y ella se retiro de inmediato, no sin antes mandarle una mirada desdeñosa a Serena. Caminé hacia ella y le extendí la mano, esperando que la estrechara de inmediato, sin embargo, ella me vio sonriente y vio mi mano antes de tomarla.

"A pesar de que ya no tenemos asuntos en común, no puedes dejar de lado tu profesionalismo". Dijo con gracia mientras sonreía y yo no pude menos que corresponder esa preciosa sonrisa. Diablos, ¿Es que la llamé con mi pensamiento?

"Si lo hiciera, dejaría de ser yo, ¿No crees?". Esta vez fui yo quien la vi con gracia, pero ella pareció igual de divertida, porque soltó una ligera risa mientras nos sentábamos en el largo sofá.

"Supongo que son los genes Kou". Disminuí mi sonrisa al igual que ella; por culpa de mis estúpidos hermanos me siento abochornado frente a ella. Suspiré levemente y ella negó antes de que yo pudiera hablar. "No quiero que te vayas a disculpar en nombre de tus hermanos, Taiki". Sonreí de manera amarga y ella ladeó el rostro mientras levantaba ambas cejas. "De los tres, supongo que tu eres con quien realmente podía hablar sin esperar que se me lanzara encima o…que me despreciara". Lo dice por Yaten y Seiya respectivamente.

¿Cómo es que esos dos cavernícolas puedan ser mis hermanos?

"¿Cómo estas?". Quise saber después de todo esto que ha sucedido y ella se encogió de hombros de manera coqueta.

"Mejor de lo que imaginaba. Hoy tengo mi último desfile en la ciudad". Sonreí alegre, pero si es su último desfile quiere decir que ella pronto se irá. Borré mi sonrisa de repente y ella sonrió con suavidad. "Ayer me pasé todo el día pensando en la decisión que tomaré: irme o no a Londres nuevamente. Aquí no me retiene nada y bueno, como te dije en aquella ocasión, creo que incluso les haría un favor a tus hermanos". Me vio de manera dulce y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo. "Y también a ti"

"No te vayas". Pedí suavemente y ella rió.

"Me da gusto que vayas a ser papá"

Cambio el tema de una manera tan radical que no pude menos que sonreír con amargura. Me siento tan impotente de no poder ni siquiera intentar conquistar a la mujer que esta en más de la mitad de mis pensamientos diarios. Ahora, saber que se va y a pesar de que probablemente es lo mejor…no tengo una razón lógica para pedirle que se quede. Es gracioso que la persona que menos deseaba que se entera de mi futura paternidad, es la que me acaba de felicitar; uno de mis sueños adolescentes había sido tener un hijo. Alguien a quien pudiera enseñarle tanto y que a su vez, pudiera enseñarme cosas de la vida. Sin embargo, todo esto me hace sentir triste, enojado, frustrado.

"¿Por qué no me siento feliz?". Pregunté de manera inconsciente y ella me vio fijamente antes de pasarse el cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Porque no quieres". Dijo seriamente y fruncí el entrecejo con desconcierto. ¿Qué no lo quiero? "Piensas que si ese niño no viniera en camino, posiblemente hubieras tenido la oportunidad que tus hermanos tuvieron; que hubieras podido divorciarte de tu esposa y recomenzar una vida sin presiones o dificultades. De una manera egoísta, crees que hubieras podido ser feliz". Tragué saliva y bajé suavemente la mirada hasta su mano. "Esa vez en el café, te dije que no quería ofrecerte nada y no he cambiado de opinión". Aclaró suavemente y yo sonreí de lado con lentitud.

"¿Eso debería alegrarme?". Le pregunté mientras veía como sonreía y negaba.

"Tal vez sí eres un Kou después de todo". Fruncí el ceño y ella rió divertida. "Me formé una idea equivocada de ti desde el primer momento; pensaba que tu eras el tipo de hombres que hacían hasta el último esfuerzo por mantener una estabilidad sin riesgos, un hombre que primero pensaba luego actuaba". ¿Qué?

"Sigo siendo así". Dije seriamente y ella arqueó una ceja antes de suspirar.

De manera inesperada la vi acercarse a mí e inclinarse, dejándome sentir su aliento en la mejilla. La imité y me incliné hacia ella, tocando con mi nariz su mejilla y ella, al contrario, acarició mi oreja con su nariz. Un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió y antes de sentir algo más, ella se separó de mí con una mirada burlesca.

"En cualquier momento me ibas a besar". Fruncí el entrecejo totalmente confundido y ella sonrió. "No pensaste en que tu secretaria pudiera entrar, tampoco pensaste en tu esposa ni mucho menos en la razón por la cual estaba haciendo esto. He sacado al Kou que llevas dentro"

Tiene tanta razón. Pero parece que eso no parece agradarle, porque por la mirada tan seria que me esta dando, fácilmente podría interpretarse como decepción. Me pasé una mano por el rostro, frustrado de no poder definirme o centrar mis ideas. Todo en mi cabeza da vueltas, los rostros de mis hermanos, de Amy, de mis padres; todo lo que en algún momento creí indicado, ahora me parece lo más absurdo y aburrido del mundo. Pensar que estuve a punto de besarla, es lo que me hace sentir una adrenalina en las venas que no puedo controlar. Con Amy jamás me pasó algo parecido.

"¿Qué hago?". Pregunté en un murmuro. Me siento totalmente perdido.

"Yo no puedo decirte que hacer o no. Lo único que debes tener en cuenta, es que cuando dejes a tu esposa, yo no estaré dándote la bienvenida en algún lugar". Levanté la mirada y vi tanta frialdad en sus ojos que no pude menos que tragar saliva.

He entendido perfectamente el mensaje. Ella y yo jamás tendremos algo que ver más allá de lo profesional. En pocas palabras, si dejo a Amy me quedaré totalmente solo. Nunca imaginé que en algún momento de mi vida fuera a tener este momento y no sabría como afrontarlo; por un lado estoy cansado de la vida que tengo con Amy, pero por otro…no quiero romper con lo que en un tiempo se convirtió en mi más grande sueño. No quiero que esa ilusión que tuvimos, se convierta en un fracaso. Lo menos que quiero, es darme cuenta de que el tiempo que he estado casado no ha valido la pena y solo estuve jugando con mi vida.

"Entiendo". Suspiré y la vi con una media sonrisa cansada. Ella me correspondió de lado y se puso de pie lentamente, viéndome en todo momento, por lo que la imité.

"Cuando te des cuenta de lo que verdaderamente quieres, sabrás que todo ha valido la pena". Fruncí levemente el entrecejo al escucharla y no comprender totalmente que me estaba diciendo, pero ella en lugar de aclararme algo, solamente rió suavemente. "Es hora de irme, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes del desfile". La vi sorprendido y ella sonrió. "Estás invitado, por cierto". Aclaró tomando su bolsa y caminando a la puerta. Parece que se terminó.

"Intentaré hacerte un espacio en mi agenda". Nuevamente rió y esta vez pude corresponderle sin falsedades.

"Me sentiré muy honrada". Se dio vuelta y esta vez fue ella quien me estiró su mano mientras me brindaba la misma sonrisa alegre que cuando nos conocimos. "Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, sea en otras condiciones más agradables". Asentí y ella levantó un hombro con coquetería. "Puede que hasta te invité un café cuando te desenamores de mí"

Reí con una gran hipocresía mientras ella me correspondía y salía de mi oficina ante la mirada desdeñosa de mi secretaria. En estos momentos, no creo posible llegar a desenamorarme de ella; pero si lo hago, al verla es posible que me regrese ese enamoramiento. Cerré la puerta de la oficina y seguí el mismo camino que Serena acaba de tomar, ignorando los llamados confundidos de mi secretaria. Es tiempo de ponerle pause a mi situación y dejar de complicarme la vida de una vez por todas. Dejar de ser el imbécil que sigue la línea de lo correcto, olvidándose de lo que en un momento consideró emocionante.

Subí al auto y manejé directamente a casa; Amy debe estar ahí y solo espero que sola. No pretendo hablar con ella si Mina, su mamá o quien sea esté ahí hablando sobre el bebé. Es imposible querer tapar el sol con un dedo cuando yo estoy cansado de esta situación y ella parece reacia a admitirla. No la amo. ¿Seguirá amándome? ¿Seguirá ella con la misma ilusión que cuando éramos novios? Hoy siento que todo es diferente y…no importa cuantas soluciones quiera darle a esta situación, no me sentiré contento con ninguna. A mi hijo no le faltará nada y me haré cargo de él como lo haría si estuviera con su madre. Lo querré de la misma manera y seré el padre que él necesita.

Estacioné el auto fuera de la casa y caminé rápidamente hacia el interior, escuchando la música del radio en cuanto abrí la puerta. Metí las llaves de nueva cuenta a mi pantalón y caminé un poco más, viendo como Amy asomaba la cabeza desde la recámara que esta en el pasillo y me sonreía con extrañeza.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?". Preguntó bastante sorprendida y caminando hacia mí, sonriente. Como si este infierno que estamos viviendo, fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado. "Pero llegas en mal momento, porque pensaba ir al hospital para comenzar a tramitar mi baja mientras estoy con el embarazo y…"

"Tenemos que hablar". La interrumpí viéndola fijamente y ella asintió extrañada.

"Por supuesto". Accedió tomando mi mano y no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda ante su tacto.

Estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer. Decidido a no irme ni dejarla ir, hasta que no lleguemos a un acuerdo en el que los dos tengamos en cuenta que ya nada será lo mismo y que es imposible tener una relación como antes.

"¿Taiki?". Levanté la mano que ella no tenía agarrada y delineé con suavidad su mejilla, viendo como sus ojos brillaban ante mi caricia y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Es una mujer preciosa a la que realmente llegué a amar con toda mi alma. Una mujer con la que me vi toda la vida. La única mujer que pensé, sería capaz de despertar en mí interés. Retiré mi mano de su rostro y la dejé caer con pesadez a mi costado, tragando saliva. Esto es lo mejor.

"No puedo seguir contigo, Amy". Dije lentamente y ella frunció el entrecejo, seguramente sin comprender que estaba sucediendo. "No quiero…seguir en este matrimonio de papel". Dije nuevamente y ella se mordió el labio antes de soltar mi mano despacio.

No dijo nada a pesar de que su rostro ya esta bañado en lágrimas y se esta abrazando a si misma. Bajo el rostro levemente y pude escuchar un sollozo, y otro, y otro. Luego un llanto. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome de repente muy triste y con un sabor amargo en la boca; tal vez esto es el fracaso.

"No puedo decirte que no me sorprende". Abrí los ojos y vi como Amy me veía con una sonrisa rota a pesar de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. "Pero tampoco puedo decirte que no me duele"

"Estoy cansado"

"¿De que? ¿De que alguien te ame? ¿De tener una estabilidad familiar?". Preguntó con cierto reproche y yo apreté los puños.

"No tengo nada de eso. ¿Es que acaso no puedes ver en que nos hemos convertido? Diario peleamos y…"

"¡Todos los matrimonios pelean!". Interrumpió desesperada y yo negué.

"Y yo estoy cansado de pelear". Añadí viéndola seriamente. No planeo que esto termine en una nueva pelea. "Por el bebé no te…"

"¡Oh! ¿Ahora te acuerdas del bebé? Que considerado de tu parte, Taiki". No hice ningún gesto a pesar de que quise hacerle ver lo tonto que sonaba su comentario. ¿Cree acaso que no he pensado en mi hijo?

"A mi hijo no le faltará nada". Dije seriamente, pero ella negó.

"Le faltará una familia". Añadió con un tono lastimero que me hizo suspirar. No me hará cambiar de opinión con este tipo de comentarios.

"Muchos niños crecen con sus padres divorciados y lo hacen felices. ¿O acaso quieres que crezca viendo como sus padres pelean a diario y mantienen un matrimonio solo por conveniencia? ¿Eso quieres?"

Bajó la mirada y se pasó el rostro por el rostro y la cabeza con impotencia antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y verme con los ojos brillantes y opacos. Se quedó callada un momento antes de mirar un punto de la nada y luego verme a mí.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó respirando con tranquilidad. No contesté y ella sonrió con amargura. "Al menos merezco saber un por qué, ¿No crees?". La vi inexpresivo y asentí.

"Ya no te amo". Respondí sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, culpa o remordimiento y ella asintió.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en este horrible silencio y ella se dio vuelta, caminando hasta el comedor y sentándose en la silla más cercana, recargando su frente sobre una mano y cerrando los ojos. Siempre me han parecido patéticos los intentos que hacen muchas parejas por no arruinar la relación que vaya a quedarles después de rompimiento, quedando como amigos o conocidos que se saludan con naturalidad, como si no se hubiesen visto durante años. Pienso que por más bien que haya ido ese momento de ruptura, no se puede tener un buen vínculo con la otra persona. No importa si eres joven, adulto o anciano. Siempre es lo mismo y eso no cambia.

"Tal vez haya una solución". Cerré los ojos con cansancio cuando escuché a Amy y negué todavía con los ojos cerrados. Temía que ella llegara a pensar eso. La escuché ponerse de pie y pronto sentí como tomaba mi mano de nuevo. "¿Y si vamos a terapia matrimonial? No sé… ¿Unas vacaciones? La última vez nos funcionó"

"La última vez aún te quería". Confesé crudamente y viéndola seriamente, pero ella negó.

"Aún puedes hacerlo. Si me esfuerzo, tal vez tu puedas…"

"Por favor Amy, entiéndelo: ya no te…"

"¡Deja de decir que ya no me amas! ¡Deja de restregarme en la cara que te he fallado y que…que…!".

Se acabó.

Me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente y rompió a llorar como nunca había visto a alguien. Por primera vez desde que la conozco, me ha parecido ver la rendición en Amy Mizuno y no es algo que me alegre precisamente. Le correspondí el abrazo y ella se aferró a mí todavía más y pude sentir como temblaba con fuerza antes de que hundiera su rostro en mi pecho.

"Lo lamento". Murmuré antes de que sus sollozos fueran los únicos que llenaran la casa.

Y juro que desde que llegué a casa evite llorar, pero ya no puedo más.

Bajé el rostro y vi como un par de lágrimas caían al cabello de Amy. Nunca fue mi intención dañar a alguien. Solo espero que esta decisión sea la correcta y como dijo Serena, el tiempo me haga ver que este trago tan amargo, realmente ha valido la pena.

**0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Darien Chiba POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0**

Lo más seguro es que Rei me mate.

Le dije que en unos minutos estaba en el departamento, pero nunca imagine que a todos estos manifestantes se les ocurriera sacar a la luz todas sus inconformidades precisamente hoy. Tamborileé los dedos en el volante y solté un suspiro al ver como un par de tránsitos comenzaban a mover a toda esta gente y poco a poco, algunos autos comenzaban a moverse. Creo que últimamente se llega más rápido caminando que en auto.

Vi mi celular para ver si no tenia algún mensaje de Rei, pero no. Parece que en estos años que no nos hemos visto, la vida le ha concedido el Don de la paciencia; cuando éramos pareja podría haber ganado el premio al ser humano más impaciente. No quisiera tener que soportar el mal genio que tiene, porque ya me ha sucedido y realmente es todo un calvario. Pero creo que en aquellos tiempos me parecía algo sumamente atrayente de ella, el que no fuera como todas las mujeres y llorara por todo en lugar de hacer frente a las cosas. Ahora lo veo todo con gracia y me divierte el solo hecho de pensar en el pobre que vaya a pasar toda su vida con ella, porque no se sabría quien tendría mayor carácter en la relación.

¡Por fin! Aceleré y seguí manejando por toda la avenida para llegar más pronto al departamento. Ahora estoy más seguro que en cuanto llegue, me espera una armoniosa bienvenida de parte de Rei. Como si no recordara la manera en que se comporta cuando suceden estas cosas.

Tomé nuevamente el celular y comencé a marcar el número de Haruka. Nunca me ha gustado manejar y hablar por teléfono o hacer otra cosa; no soy de los que fácilmente se distraen pero tampoco me gusta tentar a mi suerte en estas cosas, pero quedé que le hablaría más tarde para ver como le había ido respecto a todo este asunto de la carrera por el campeonato y si no le llamo, es capaz de no asistir.

"_¿Hola?_". Contesto.

"¿Lo hiciste?". Pregunté directo al grano y escuché una risa de su parte.

"_¿Hacer qué?_". Fruncí el ceño levemente y vi mi rostro en el espejo retrovisor.

"No te hagas el loco. ¿Arreglaste lo de la carrera?". Especifiqué y esta vez no escuché sonido alguno. ¿Acaso no habrán querido tomar en cuenta la recapacitación de Haruka?

"_Acabo de terminar de hablar con Kazako y por la noches vendré a correr_". Para estar hablando de lo que más le apasiona, no se escucha muy feliz que digamos.

"¿Estas bien, Haruka?". Cuestioné preocupado cuando no escuché nada y solamente pude escucharle un pequeño suspiro.

"_Vi a…Serena. Estuvo aquí_". ¿Qué?

Apreté los dientes e intenté calmarme. A pesar de que no he hablado con Serena después de lo sucedido con Haruka, estoy seguro de que su encuentro no debió de haber sido muy ameno que digamos. Por favor, si hasta fuimos a parar al Ministerio público. Pero, ¿Qué habrá ido a hacer ella al autódromo?

"¿Sucedió algo?". Pregunté con seriedad y el silencio que hay no me da buena espina.

"_Nada que no hubiera sucedido ya_". Fruncí nuevamente el entrecejo y escuché una risa forzosa por parte de Haruka. "_No eres la persona indicada para escucharme hablar de ella, pero…en estos momentos me encantaría que fueras mi amigo_". ¿De que esta hablando?

"Soy tu amigo". Le corregí y ahora sí estoy seguro de que escuché una risa burlesca.

"_No cuando se trata de Serena_"

Esta vez fui yo quien no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

Todo este episodio de Serena dejará mi amistad con Haruka marcada. A pesar de que juremos que nada cambiará y que aparentemos que no ha sucedido nada, los dos sabemos que esa rubia nos cambió totalmente. Por mucho que intentemos olvidar, los dos estamos conscientes de que ella no hizo más que resaltar nuestras diferencias y hacer que enfrentáramos aquel desagradable pasado que nos cruzó con Michiru. Sobre todo, hizo resaltar que Haruka es fácilmente el ser más egoísta del universo. Pero también es mi mejor amigo.

"_Bueno, luego te llamo para ver si vienes a la competencia con Michiru. Es tarde y debo hacer otras cosas_". Cambió de tema de una manera disimulada, pero no lo culpo. No es nada cómodo estar hablando de la mujer que le interesa, con un hombre al que también le interesa.

"De acuerdo, luego nos vemos". Me despedí y colgué casi al instante.

Maldición. Olvidé decirle a Haruka que esta noche me dan la cita para Michiru en Finlandia. Supongo que le hablaré mas tarde, porque ya llegué y Rei debe estar desesperada. Estacioné el auto frente al edificio y caminé directamente hacia el elevador; no tengo ganas de comer en el departamento, veré si podemos comer fuera. Me recargué en la metálica pared del elevador y vi fijar mente mi reflejo.

Desde que iba en secundaria, cada semana me llegaba una carta o alguna chica se me declaraba; era el chico que toda madre quiere para sus hijas. Notas altas pero sin dejar de lado la diversión. Conforme fui creciendo y madurando, me di cuenta de que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, solo bastaban unas palabras bonitas, un par de citas y ya. En ese tiempo y después de muchas relaciones de solo semanas, comencé a pensar que nunca iba a encontrar a una persona con la que pudiera tener una relación sólida y larga. Anhelaba encontrar una mujer que pudiera ofrecerme algo diferente y que me hiciera sentir algo más que pura atracción. Solo en la Universidad fue que pensé que al fin había encontrado a la persona correcta. Rei Hino era lo que todo joven deseaba y yo no fui la excepción. Era guapa, inteligente, con carácter…demasiado carácter, creo.

Pero no fue eso lo que estropeo la relación. Sonaré como un cretino, pero sus aspiraciones fueron lo que arruinaron lo que teníamos. Tenía asegurado un patrimonio por las empresas de su padre y sin embargo, ella quería otras cosas. Quería fama y reconocimiento. Quería ser famosa y ver su rostro en todas partes. ¿Y yo? Yo solamente estudiaba medicina porque me había jurado que el error que habían cometido con mi hermana, yo lo remediaría salvando vidas. Hasta ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que no importaba todo el amor que le tenía, puesto que nuestras metas eran muy diferentes.

Rei Hino quería fama.

Darien Chiba quería una familia.

Sonreí de lado y escuché el pequeño sonido de haber llegado al piso y salí del elevador con un suspiro que se perdió en cuanto levante la mirada al frente. Reí al ver como Rei permanecía recargada fuera de mi departamento y por como esta parada, parece que ya esta cansada. Me volteó a ver y suspiró mientras sonreía suavemente y se descruzaba de brazos.

"Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar". Dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo lamento, pero el tráfico esta realmente horrible". Caminé hasta ella y la saludé con un simple beso en la mejilla que ella correspondió.

"No es excusa, señor Chiba". Sonreí apenado y ella suspiró con resignación. "Aunque espero que su tardanza la sepa recompensar con una buena comida". Asentí y ambos nos echamos a reír divertidos.

Giré la mirada hacia atrás al escuchar los suaves tacones de alguien y sonreí de manera inconsciente cuando mi mirada cruzó con la de Serena. Hoy se ve sumamente preciosa. Creo que el no haberla visto estos días me hizo mal, pero es que ella es imposible de olvidar de un día para otro. Estoy seguro que Haruka debe haberse quedado igual de aturdido que yo, cuando la vio; ¿Por qué habrá ido al autódromo?

"Buenas tardes Darien". Saludó con aquel tono amable y yo asentí mientras le daba la sonrisa que muchas describían como irresistible'.

"Buenas tardes Serena". Dije al ver que ella sonreía divertida cuando le sonreí y no pude evitar sentirme un poco indiferente a lo que siente Haruka. Escuché un ligero carraspeo y volteó confundido hasta Rei. Parece que estuviera enojada, porque su rostro se ve muy serio, demasiado serio incluso para ella. "Ah, Rei, te presento a mi vecina, Serena Tsukino"

Serena fue quien se acercó un poco hasta ella y extendió su mano, pero Rei tardó un poco en tomarla. Siempre ha sido desconfiada con la gente. Recuerdo que una vez me contó que su madre había sido sacerdotisa en su juventud y le enseñó algo acerca de la confianza a las personas, auras y cosas por el estilo. Personalmente, no creo en el esoterismo ni nada de eso. Pero parece que Rei realmente se lo tomó en serio y sigue así, porque no mira con buenos ojos a Serena.

"Serena, te presento a una amiga, Rei Hino". La vi sonreír amablemente, como usualmente hace con todo el mundo, pero parece que a Rei no le caído nada bien, por que solo asintió con la misma seriedad.

Nunca he entendido la naturaleza femenina. No soy un machista o ignorante respecto a las mujeres, pero sé perfectamente cuando una mujer no se siente cómoda y si no me equivoco, Rei se siente de esa manera en estos momentos. Se soltaron y Serena se giro hacia mí, viéndome fijamente y de inmediato me sonrió.

"Supongo que tienen cosas que hacer, así que no los entretengo más. Pero me encantaría hablar contigo en alguna otra ocasión, Darien". Asentí de inmediato y ella sonrió suavemente antes de ver a Rei y caminar hacia su departamento.

¿Hablar conmigo? Y yo que pensé que ya estaba todo perdido. De hecho, pensaba retirarme de todo este juego, pero ahora menos que nunca lo haré. Si antes me detenía por cualquier tontería, esta vez no lo haré. Estoy cansado de ser simplemente el Doctor Darien Chiba. Esta vez no dejaré que Serena vea en mí al amable vecino, esta vez…estoy dispuesto a jugarme todo por ella. Además…

"¡Darien!". Parpadeé varias veces y vi la mirada furiosa de Rei sobre mí. Fruncí ligeramente el entrecejo y ella sonrió con amargura. "Si gustas, puedo ir a su departamento y pedirle que sea ella la que te saque de tu estado de…atontamiento". Levanté ambas cejas y de repente solté una ligera carcajada.

"¿Atontamiento?". Le pregunté sin poder creer que me hubiera dicho eso, pero ella únicamente apretó las manos y los dientes.

"Bueno…que te quite esa cara de bobo que pusiste". Sonreí suavemente y metí mis manos al pantalón.

"Si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa". Dije esperando una reacción burlesca, pero ella se puso pálida de repente y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador. ¿Qué le sucede? "¿Rei?". La llamé para aclarar todo esto, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y me vio fijamente.

"Tengo hambre y no fui yo la que llegó tarde". Recordó y solo suspiré vencido. No me dirá que sucedió.

Entré al elevador y al hacerlo, ella cerró las puertas, esperando a que éste nos bajara y pudiéramos irnos tranquilamente a comer. Desde que llegó y nos hemos visto, el silencio nunca ha sido un compañero entre nosotros, pero parece que eso en algún momento cambió hace unos instantes. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, caminamos directamente hacia mi auto; quedé de ir al hospital, pero iré esta noche y así tomó el resto de la tarde para descansar. Encendí el auto mientras ella se abrochaba el cinturón.

"Es bonita". Dijo quedamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y veía por la ventana. La vi brevemente antes de comenzar a conducir y no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Tu crees?". Pregunté con algo de extrañez. Cuando terminamos, jamás hablamos sobre alguien más. Ni para ella ni para mí.

"No lo creo, lo es". Esta vez no pude evitar sentir cierta vergüenza. Debí haber sido muy obvio hace unos momentos. "Y ella también lo sabe". Esta vez mi sonrisa se borró y me giré a verla, notando como su mirada estaba clavada en mí.

"¿A que te refieres?". Detuve el auto en semáforo rojo y me giré a verla completamente, viendo como ella fruncía el ceño y bajaba la mirada levemente.

"Ella me inspiró peligro". No, por favor. "Tentación". Esta vez me vio y clavó sus ojos violetas en mí, con intensidad. "No es una mujer común"

"Tampoco es un fantasma o un ser sobrenatural". Dije divertido y ella suspiro mientras negaba. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y de repente, ella pareció dudar antes de hablar.

"¿Te gusta?". Preguntó suavemente y no pude evitar sonreír cuando la imagen de Serena se me vino a la mente.

"Sí". Me sinceré y no pude ver a Rei al estar manejando, pero tampoco escuché nada más de su parte.

Manejé el resto del camino en silencio y en cuanto estacioné el auto, volteé a ver a Rei, pero ella parecía estar ida. Sonreí suavemente y me acerqué a ella, le moví un brazo y parpadeó antes de verme con desconcierto.

"Llegamos". Le dije al ver el restaurante y verla nuevamente a ella. Asintió y se quitó el cinturón antes de bajar del auto.

Entramos al restaurante en un ambiente extraño. No es que tengamos miles de cosas de que hablar, pero tampoco es para estar en este silencio todo el tiempo. El mesero nos condujo a una mesa rápidamente y tomamos asiento; fue casi de inmediato que Rei tomara la carta y evitara mirarme o hablarme. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En que momento dije algo que la pudo haber incomodado o enojarla?

"Rei". La llamé y ella arqueó las cejas para darme a entender que me escuchaba, pero quiero que me mire, no solo que me escuche. "¿Podrías mirarme, por favor?". Suspiró y me vio fijamente antes de bajar la carta y dejarla sobre la mesa. "Rei, ¿Me puede decir que…?"

"Lo lamento". Me calló y se disculpó por algo que no tengo idea, pero no pienso interrumpirla. "Yo…he tenido la cabeza en otra parte desde esta mañana y no era mi intención incomodarte". Sonreí suavemente y tomé una de sus manos por encima de la mesa, viendo su rostro sorprendido.

_He tenido la cabeza en otra parte y no era mi intención incomodarte_. Las mismas palabras. La misma persona. Recuerdo que dijo las mismas palabras poco antes de que terminara nuestra relación. Ese día yo ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo no estaba bien entre nosotros y quedó confirmado al tiempo; supongo que ahora que las vuelvo a escuchar, me da cierta gracia.

"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste esto mismo días antes de terminarme?". Por un momento pensé que se echaría a reír y continuaría bromeando, pero en lugar de eso asintió sin ninguna clase de sonrisa en su rostro y me vio con fijeza antes de suspirar y soltarse de mi mano para volver a tomar la carta.

Sé que algo sucede, pero una parte de mí no quiere reconocerlo totalmente.

También sé que solo pueden ser solo alucinaciones de mi parte, porque no hay forma de que Rei…bueno…de que siga enamorada de mí, ¿Verdad? Estoy consciente de que lo que tuvimos hace mucho, jamás tuvo un final decente y nos alejamos para cumplir nuestras metas, pero yo ya la superé; lo lógico es que ella también me haya superado y sea solamente alguien que forma parte de su pasado.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?

Fruncí el ceño y tomé la carta rápidamente. Si dejo de darle vueltas a todo este asunto, podré pensar con claridad asuntos más importantes como el viaje de Haruka y Michiru o Serena. No sé, lo que sea menos estas cosas tan…extrañas.

Rei enamorada aún de mí…

Ja, a veces puedo llegar a ser sumamente paranoico.

**0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yaten Kou POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0**

Estacioné el auto y suspiré emocionado antes de bajarme y caminar directamente hacia el levador del edificio.

No puedo creer todavía que vaya a ir a otro de esos desfiles, pero ahora acompañando a Serena. Pero lo más increíble, es que hubiera sido precisamente ella quien me invitara a ir. ¿Será que por fin tengo la oportunidad que estaba esperando?

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del elevador, vi i reflejo y no pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Sé que soy apuesto, pero esta vez realmente le puse especial atención a mi aspecto porque no pienso echar a perder esta noche. Estoy decidido a jugarme el todo por el todo por Serena y no dejaré que se me escape ningún detalle. ¿Debí de haber comprado una…flor? Imagino que a ella no se le puede apantallar con una rosa o una caja de chocolates, así que tendré que tendré que esmerarme más.

¿Para que me habrá hablado Seiya a la constructora? Lo único que mi secretaria me supo decir fue que había llamado y quedó en hablar más tarde. Lástima que yo no esté ahí para tomar su llamada. Aunque quizá llamaba para arreglar las cosas; no sé…creo que los tres, Taiki, Seiya y yo, ya podemos pensar con más claridad y sin estar a punto de matarnos. A veces pienso que no he sido el hermano prodigio que desde chico deseaba ser cuando veía a mis hermanos durmiendo. Aunque es difícil de creer, en un momento de mi vida llegué a plantearme la idea de ser el hermano e hijo perfecto, pero… tarde o temprano me di cuenta de que esa vocación no era para mí.

Creo que fue en el funeral de mis padres, al ver los rostros de Taiki y de Seiya, derrotados y sintiendo su mundo caerse en pedazos. A mi también me dolió, pero una parte de mí no me dejaba caer en la tristeza y se empeñaba en mantenerme de pie, dando la cara de siempre y no permitiendo que los demás sintieran pena por mí. Así ha sido siempre y no veo la posibilidad de cambiar en el futuro.

Las puertas se abrieron y caminé por el largo pasillo hasta detenerme frente a la puerta. Suspiré y toque suavemente. Diablos, estoy nervioso. La puerta se abrió y no pude evitar sonreír cuando ella me recibió con la sonrisa más hermosa que le he visto a una mujer.

"Puntual". Dijo entrando a su departamento de nuevo y permitiendo que me deleitara con la sensual imagen que me estaba dando.

Es perfecta.

"Me gusta ser puntual". Dije cuando la vi tomar su bolsa y su abrigo. Me vio y soltó una ligera risa divertida.

"Eso dicen siempre". Me guiño un ojo y yo no pude evitar sonreír divertido. Caminó hasta quedar frente a mí y ladeó el rostro con suavidad, dejando que un pequeño mechón rubio cayera a su mejilla. "Ya podemos irnos". Murmuro viéndome fijamente y no pude evitar quitarle ese atrevido mechón del rostro con suavidad.

"Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir". Susurré viéndola profundamente. Me asintió y sonrió de manera suave, casi dulce.

"Lo sé"

Sonreí y salimos del departamento. Mientras lo cierra, giré mi mirada brevemente para ver el departamento de su vecino, lo que daría por ver la cara que pondría el idiota si nos viera en estos momentos. Lo arrogante no se quita de la noche a la mañana y yo jamás mencioné que cambiaría mi forma de ser solo por estar con Serena. Ella me conoció de esta manera y así es como he llegado a este punto. Se giró una vez que cerró la puerta y caminos hacia el elevador, pero antes de pulsar el botón, ella tomó mi mano. La vi confundido y ella se mordió el labio inferior de una manera sumamente sensual.

"¿Podemos irnos por las escaleras?". Pidió suavemente y yo levanté ambas cejas sorprendido. ¿Le teme a los elevadores?

"No tienes cara de temerle a los ascensores". Dije mientras bajábamos por las escaleras y ella rió.

"Tu no tienes cara de que te gusten los desfiles de modas". Llegamos a la entrada del edificio y le abrí la puerta del auto, pero la tomé del brazo antes de que entrara y le sonreí de lado con suficiencia.

"Si tu estarás en todos los desfiles, se me hará una afición el ir"

Me miró fijamente antes de arquear una ceja con arrogancia y entrar al auto suavemente.

Sonreí y negué antes de rodear el auto. Este solo es el inicio de la velada perfecta. Entré al auto y mientras abrocho el cinturón, no puedo evitar ver como el vestido me permite ver el inicio de sus piernas. ¿Se puede ser tan sensual sin siquiera proponérselo? Sonreí de lado y mejor encendí el auto antes de que ella se diera cuenta de mi lujuriosa inspección.

Muchas veces había imaginado esta… ¿Cita? Y la mayoría de ellas no tenían nada que ver con desfiles de modas, si no con una gran y cómoda cama matrimonial. Vino, rosas, música. Todo lo que hiciera un ambiente perfecto y que me hiciera quedar como el hombre perfecto. Pero ahora, esa gran cama matrimonial se ha convertido en un auto. El vino, las rosas y la música se convertirán en vestidos de pasarela y mujeres emocionadas por ver decenas de telas y vestidos. No puede dejar de sorprenderme el cambio tan radical que he dado desde que conocí a Serena. Me siento diferente.

"Me gustas mucho, Yaten". Detuve el auto en el semáforo rojo y giré la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé". Murmuré sin ser capaz de decirle algo más. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento de los míos y sonrió de manera dudosa antes de verme nuevamente.

"Y por eso…no quiero que me presiones. Quiero que si realmente eres el hombre que imagino, me permitas averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta. Quiero que seas tú mismo". Al terminar de hablar, su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza.

Hermosa.

Así es como la encuentro en este momento.

Y la quiero.

"Te lo prometo". Dije asintiendo con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

De manera inconsciente estiré mi mano y acaricié una de sus mejillas, viéndola cerrar los ojos con suavidad y ladear el rostro hacia mi mano, profundizando la suave caricia. Aquello me hizo sonreír y la vi abrir los ojos de inmediato cuando varios autos detrás de nosotros comenzaron a pitarnos. Bufé frustrado y ella rió divertida. Seguí conduciendo en completo silencio, viéndola de vez en cuando y notando que ella parecía demasiado entretenida en ver a las diferentes personas que caminaban por las oscuras calles. Me encantaría saber que es lo que piensa.

Solo mi madre me había inspirado la misma curiosidad que Serena. El querer saber que pensaba mientras veía cualquier cosa. Mi padre era un libro abierto para mí, con pensamientos simples y las mismas metas que heredo a Taiki: la preocupación por su esposa e hijos y el amor a su trabajo. No había algo que pudiera esconderme y al contrario que a mi madre, yo le escondía absolutamente todo de mí. A veces, cuando pienso en ellos de esta manera, me sorprendo al desear tenerlos nuevamente junto a mí, riñéndome por haber peleado con Seiya y Taiki o por haber despreciado a alguna chica. Sé que no fui el hijo prodigio como mis hermanos, pero sé que ellos sabían cuanto los respetaba y amaba.

Y solo en momentos como este, al pensar en ellos, es cuando imagino que dirían si vieran como sus tres hijos pelean por una mujer.

Es gracioso que piense en ellos en este momento. ¿Será acaso que el remordimiento me ha llegado? Sentí mis labios curvarse hacia arriba y pude sentir la mirada de Serena sobre mí, quizás preguntándose que es lo que pienso, pero apuesto a que jamás lo imaginaría.

Apagué el auto cuando llegamos al estacionamiento y rápidamente me bajé del auto para abrirle la puerta. Me dio una sonrisa divertida cuando le extendí la mano y la ayudé a salir con una pose digna de un perfecto caballero.

"Sigue así y te convertirás en el hombre perfecto". Dijo arqueando una ceja de forma insinuante y reí antes de ofrecerle mi brazo, que ella tomó gustosa.

"Planeó ser eso y más para ti". Dije mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada y escuchaba su risa.

¿Había otro sonido más melodioso? No lo creo.

Entramos al enorme salón y de inmediato, las miradas se fueron hacia nosotros. Más de un idiota se atrevió a mirar a Serena, deteniéndose en partes que el entallado vestido resaltaba de maravilla. Por primera vez, no me sentí envidiado porque voltearan a ver a mi pareja, si no furioso de que esos imbéciles se atrevieran siquiera a notarla. ¿Es que no veían que ella estaba acompañada? Sentí su mano enroscarse un poco más alrededor del mío cuando una pareja se acerco a nosotros. La mujer me ve con un lívido difícil de ocultar y en un intento por parecer sensual, se remojo los labios de una manera repúgnate. ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasarán a mí? Pero el hombre… ¡Le romperé la cara si no deja de mirar a Serena con esa maldita lujuria!

"Serenita…". La voz aguda, casi chillona de esa mujer me hizo apretar la mandíbula.

"Serena". Le corrigió mi hermosa acompañante.

"…te has dado a desear y has llegado tarde". La ignoró completamente y me miró, pestañeando varias veces con una insulsa coquetería.

"Me parece que todos han llegado antes". Se rió de una manera divertida y yo la miré, sonriéndole con suavidad a pesar de la mueca que esa mujer le estaba dando. Creo que intentaba que pareciera una sonrisa, pero ni siquiera eso sabe hacer.

"Es un placer verte esta noche; mi _esposa_ ha estado esperando por este desfile desde hace meses". Incluso su mujer debió notar la gracia que le dio haber mencionado la palabra _esposa_. "Espero que nuevamente, dejes al público maravillado…como siempre". Inhala…exhala.

"Gracias por los cumplidos, señor Jennings". Les dio una pequeña sonrisa llena de amabilidad y la pareja asintió antes de saludar con la mirada a otra pareja.

"Disfruten la noche". Se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa cordial hacia Serena y una mirada atrevida hacia mí.

Se fueron hacia la otra pareja y una vez que estuvieron lo suficiente alejados, Serena se giró a mirarme y soltó una risita incrédula, apretando mi brazo con suavidad y haciendo que mis músculos se tensaran cuando su perfume me golpeó con fuerza.

"Hoy causarás sensación". Anunció con diversión y arqueé ambas cejas.

"Tu paciencia debe ser extraordinaria para poder soportar a este tipo de personas". Solté sin tapujos y ella borró completamente la sonrisa de sus labios. Probablemente esté molesta.

Un mesero se acercó a nosotros y nos extendió bebidas que no dudamos en tomar. Vi que Serena permanecía observando a las personas alrededor, asintiendo a quien le sonreía y saludaba a distancia. ¿Por qué no me contestó? ¿Tan difícil le es explicarme su secreto para soportar tanta hipocresía? Le di un trago a la copa justo cuando las luces comenzaron a bajar de intensidad y las personas comenzaron a tomar asiento frente al largo escenario. Como la última vez que estuve aquí.

"¿Vamos?". Asentí de forma ausente y caminamos hacia la primera fila.

Me senté y Serena me imitó a mi derecha, manteniendo su vista fija sobre la pasarela, en espera de que todo este show comenzara.

Pasé diez minutos de mi vida viendo a esbeltas mujeres desfilando diferentes vestidos que hacían suspirar a las mujeres detrás de mí. Unas cuantas se atrevían a aplaudir después de que la modelo se retirara. Varias veces volteé a ver a Serena, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en todo esto. Regresé mi vista a la pasarela y me quedé congelado cuando Mina tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados y sus ojos clavados en mí. Una mujer que estaba al final de la pasarela comenzó a hacerle señas y solo entonces pareció recordar donde estaba, porque volvió a su papel de modelo y regresó tras bambalinas, dejándome con un sabor amargo en la boca. No imaginaba que Mina estaría en este desfile, no mencionó nada la última vez que la vi o antes. O quizás si lo hizo, pero no le presté atención.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noté que Serena se mantenía indiferente a lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Acaso no le importara? Bah, ni siquiera me sorprende el contestarme con un enorme NO. Honestamente, no me hubiera molestado un poco de celos. O al menos algo que me hiciera sentir mejor que como me siento ahora: como un idiota.

Las luces se encendieron lentamente y las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, algunas se atrevieron a acercarse a Serena, estrechando su mano y felicitándola por el éxito del desfile. Honestamente, no entendía nada de modas, lo admito. Sin embargo, algo me decía que esto era demasiado importante para Serena por la manera en que ella sonreía y agradecía cada comentario. Había tanta sinceridad y en sus sonrisas y había un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos que me hizo sentir feliz de repente. Un poco tonto, pero feliz. Sé que si me quedo intentando averiguar que diablos es lo que me tiene tan feliz, me volveré loco, así que mejor me reservo estos pensamientos para cuando esté solo. No quiero que por ellos, mi noche quede arruinada.

Caminé hacia el mesero más cercano y tomé dos copas, acercándome de nuevo a Serena, que al verme caminar hacia ella comenzó a despedirse de esa gente y caminó a mi encuentro. Le extendí la copa y ella sonrió, aún con ese brillo en su mirada que me hizo elevar la copa al instante.

"Por tu gran noche". Murmuré suavemente y ella sonrió, asintiendo y bebiendo.

Me miró fijamente mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa más cercana a nosotros y ladeó el rostro con curiosidad. Algo en ese acto me hizo sentir nervioso de repente y suspiró antes de tomar mi brazo de nuevo y sonreírme.

"No tengo paciencia para estas personas, Yaten". Dijo con firmeza y comprendí que se refería a mi pregunta no respondida. Sus ojos se fueron hacia las personas que estaban en el lugar y seguí su mirada, encontrándome con decenas de mujeres que seguían admirando los diferentes modelos que acababan de desfilar. "Pero sin ellas, solo me quedaría mi soledad". Siguió sin verme y yo tampoco me giré a verla, escuchando como algunas mujeres nombraban su nombre y de inmediato la elogiaban. "Suena estúpido para cualquiera, pero…necesito que alguien elogie algo más que mi rostro, ser reconocida no solo por ser capaz de conquistar a un hombre. En mi vida, esto es lo único que la gente conoce de mí…y les gusta. Mi verdadero rostro no tiene lugar aquí y eso es lo que me hace querer seguir aquí, con estas personas que solo ven lo que yo quiero que vean. Durante muchos años, estas personas egoístas, hipócritas y crédulas son lo único que me han mantenido viva"

Volteé a mirarla con el rostro tranquilo, casi inexpresivo, pero ella me brindó una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo de sus labios mientras acariciaba mi brazo con suavidad. Por un instante, sus ojos fueron capaces de atraparme completamente y olvidé donde estábamos. Solo era capaz de darme cuenta que una vez más, estábamos en esta extraña burbuja que nos hemos creado. Lejos de todo lo que consideramos vano y simple.

"Te quiero". Murmuré roncamente y ella cerró los ojos en silencio.

Si estuviera acostada, pensaría que dormía. Había tanta tranquilidad en su rostro, que me sentí tonto por segunda vez en la noche. ¿Acababa de declararle mis sentimientos? Ni siquiera podía creerlo yo mismo, seguramente ella tampoco haría caso de mis palabras. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y me miró, curvando sus labios hacia arriba y dándome una bonita sonrisa.

"Gracias". Susurró y su mano recorrió todo mi brazo hasta tocar mis dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos en una muda caricia de agradecimiento.

Si quisiera engañarme y pretender que esta situación es fácil, diría que ella esta enamorada de mí. Pero nunca he sido una persona tan absurda y soy consciente de que a pesar de que tengamos una gran química, seamos parecidos y ambos aceptemos que nos gustemos, no solo yo estoy en su cabeza.

Le sonreí antes de voltear a ver a las personas que estaban alrededor y notar que algunas de ellas nos veían con cautela, como si no estuvieran muy seguros de acercarse a nosotros. Suspiré dramáticamente y me giré para mirarla, sonriéndole con diversión.

"Haré mi buena acción del día y dejaré que todas esas personas acaparen tu atención". Soltó una ligera risa antes de mirarme sorprendida y arquear ambas cejas.

"Me sorprende tu gran corazón". La miré con suficiencia y ella rió una vez más antes de soltarse de mi mano y caminar hacia el mar de personas que la esperaban ansiosos.

Bajé la vista hasta mi mano; con la que había entrelazado sus dedos y de repente la sentí desnuda. Fría. La había encontrado perfecta cuando estaba con la de Serena y ahora…

"_Diablos. Me estoy volviendo un cursi"_. Pensé, soltando un suspiró frustrado y negando.

Algo me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la enorme cortina cerca del escenario y vi que Mina estaba parada, viéndome con fijeza y una mirada de añoranza que solo le había visto una vez. Cuando quiso que le comprara unos zapatos que acababan de salir en el centro comercial. Le di un ligero asentamiento de cabeza a modo de saludo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Después, se giró hacia la mujer que la había sacado de su estado de shock en el desfile y ambas se perdieron detrás de la cortina en medio de una plática. No soy muy bueno manejando las relaciones con mis ex, así que desde la primera vez, dije que las mujeres que pasarían por mi vida, no volverían a tener algún otro vínculo conmigo. Pero con Mina es diferente.

A pesar de todo lo que viví con ella…debo reconocer que en algún momento de nuestra relación, ella supo como sacarme una sonrisa y hacerme sentir bien. Quizás no tuvimos la relación perfecta ni disfrutamos de un romance empedernido, pero pasé buenos momentos con ella. Y ni siquiera yo soy tan desconsiderado como para no aceptarlo.

Volteé a mirar a Serena, que me sonrió y me guiño un ojo con burla.

Me bebí la copa que reposaba en mi mano y le di una sonrisa torcida. Parece que incluso ella se da cuenta del estúpido cursi y blando en que me estoy convirtiendo.

**0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Seiya Kou POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0**

Llamar o no llamar…he ahí la cuestión.

Me pasé ambas manos por el rostro con frustración. ¿Por qué diablos tengo que sentirme de esta manera? No es como si…bueno…tuviera que pedirle disculpas. ¿No? Es decir, no dije o hice algo que ella no supiera con anterioridad.

Entonces, ¿De donde viene este sentimiento de culpabilidad?

Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared y suspiré cuando vi que pasaba de medianoche. No sé si ella ha llegado a su departamento o debe estar todavía en aquel desfile. Si no hubiera sido por que llevo pensando en ella por más de veinticuatro horas, creo que no hubiera podido recordar que hoy era su tercer desfile. Aquel al que ella me había invitado con timidez y al que yo me había comprometido en ir. Pero después de todo el circo que se armó la otra noche, no creí que fuera prudente llamarle o irla a buscar para hablar. Después de todo, ¿Qué le diría? Ella ya ha puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa y yo no puedo tomar ninguna.

No debo.

Dejé caer la cabeza y apreté los dientes con fuerza. Me siento asqueado de mis propios pensamientos tan prejuiciosos. Llevo encerrado en el departamento todo el día, cerrando cualquier contacto con alguien extraño. Solamente llamé a Yaten para arreglar las cosas, pero no estaba en la constructora las dos veces que lo busqué y preferí reservarme el llamarlo a su celular. Y cuando quise llamarle a Serena…fue peor todavía. Al primer timbre y colgaba como un vil cobarde.

El recuerdo de su rostro al momento de su confesión me ha perseguido desde que se fue. Sus ojos llenos de rencor y decepción. Sé que hice mal al expresarme así de ella y que esta en todo su derecho de odiarme y no querer verme nunca más, pero…yo sí quiero verla. Pensé en buscarla, por teléfono o en persona y hacerle ver que la pintura aún no estaba lista y necesitábamos terminarla, pero esa es la excusa más tonta que se me ha ocurrido. Puedo terminar la pintura en cualquier momento. No hace falta tenerla junto a mí, porque su rostro, su cuerpo, toda ella es una imagen fresca en mi mente. Como si estuviera grabada a fuego y no quisiera irse.

Levanté la cabeza y la eché para atrás con cansancio. No puedo dejar de pensar en esto y me esta matando la idea de que no exista algo que pueda hacer para arreglar las cosas. Estoy consciente de que tenemos que vernos la cara algún día; la pintura es de ella y bueno…conociendo a Yaten, no creo que este perdiendo el tiempo y tenga contacto con ella.

"_No de nuevo…"_. Pensé al sentir esa sensación de desazón en el estómago que tengo siempre que pienso en ellos dos juntos. De hecho, siempre que pienso en ella…con alguien más. No son celos.

¿Verdad?

No _pueden_ ser celos.

Es imposible, ridículo y absurdo. Sientes celos cuando la otra persona te importa lo suficiente para decir que la quieres, ¿No? _Necesitas_ querer a alguien para sentir celos de ella, ¿Verdad? Siempre he pensado así, no puede…no es posible que…

Me pasé las manos por el rostro varias veces, sintiéndome frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo. Parece que esta noche tampoco dormiré nada y me la pasaré en vela, pensando, recordando y sintiéndome igual de miserable que ahora por algo a lo que ni siquiera puedo ponerle nombre. Patético. Levanté la cabeza de nuevo, comenzando a sentir el cuello adolorido de tantas veces que repito la rutina y clavé la mirada en el cuadro frente a mí. En _su_ retrato.

Hermosa. Nunca lo he negado y no podré hacerlo jamás. Sin embargo, ella es más hermosa una vez que la tratas. Es testaruda, arrogante y terriblemente necia, pero aún así resulta hermosa. Tiene tantas capas, que ni siquiera yo siento haber llegado a la última. Me ha mostrado su fuerza y su debilidad. Lo bueno y lo peor de ella. Y aún así…no puedo evitar sentirme realmente atraído hacia ella. De una manera inconsciente y siempre aferrándome a mi mente. Eso cuando estoy lejos de ella, como ahora…porque cuando estoy cerca, pierdo cualquier pensamiento que no sea el de tenerla en mis brazos y olvidarme de lo que soy y creo. Ella es la primera mujer en hacerme olvidar mis propios prejuicios siempre que estamos haciendo el amor.

"Maldita seas…Hotaru". Murmuré con rencor y poniéndome de pie con brusquedad.

No cometeré un error por culpa de una mujer que pertenece completamente a mi pasado.

No dejaré ir la oportunidad de terminar de conocer a la que posiblemente, se la mujer más interesante que ha aparecido en m vida.

Salí del departamento corriendo y bajé las escaleras de prisa. Estoy actuando de una manera inconsciente, lo sé, pero no puedo pasarme toda la vida intentando encontrar una solución que no encontraré solo. Necesito hablar con ella, dejar las cosas en claro…necesito saber que me esta sucediendo. Subí a mi coche y arranqué sin demora. Solo espero que ya esté en su departamento.

A pesar de que ya es tarde, todavía hay personas por las calles. Deben de estar celebrando las horas que quedan del año para poder recibir Año Nuevo con energía. Una excusa perfecta para emborracharse y salir a divertirse como solo esas personas saben. Nunca he celebrado esa fecha como algo muy especial; no me llama la atención como debería de hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que deje de pasar esa fecha acompañado y aunque siento añoranza, tampoco es como si quisiera hacer una gran fiesta y hacer la cuenta regresiva.

Seguí manejando y cuando llegué a su edificio, me estacioné en la acera de enfrente. Miré hacia arriba y suspiré cuando vi las luces apagadas. Quizás ya esté dormida y por eso están apagadas o aún no ha llegado. Tomé el celular y marqué el número de su departamento; aún recuerdo el trabajo que me costó que me lo diera, pues a ella le había costado el mismo esfuerzo conseguir el mío. Nunca nos habíamos llamado, no había necesidad de hacerlo porque…nuestra relación era puramente de negocios. Nada más. Cerré el celular cuando la contestadora tomó mi llamada y me recargué en el asiento del auto. Aún no ha llegado. ¿Me quedo a esperarla o…?

¿Es ese el auto de Yaten? Fruncí las cejas mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor el auto que se estaba acercando. Me hundí en el asiento cuando las luces del auto iluminaron el mío y se estacionó fuera del edificio. Es él.

Son _ellos_.

Mi estómago sintió un revuelo cuando vi que ninguno bajaba del coche. Fueron apenas minutos, pero para mí fueron eternos minutos los que se quedaron ahí metidos. ¿Qué tanto puede costarle una maldita despedida e irse? Acentué más el ceño fruncido cuando lo vi bajarse y abrirle la puerta a Serena, quien parecía demasiado divertida mientras él parecía indeciso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos subieran al departamento de Serena y sintiera una terrible furia hacia mi hermano.

¡De acuerdo! Estoy celoso. Terriblemente celoso de que ella esté ahora con Yaten, en su departamento, solos y a estas horas. ¿Pero que diablos puedo objetar, cuando fui precisamente yo quien la desprecio desde un principio? Me pasé las manos por el rostro, escuchando mi respiración agitada y una sensación de impotencia que me estaba comiendo por dentro.

Miré hacia arriba una vez más y vi que las luces ya estaban encendidas y las ventanas cerradas. Tomé el celular y marqué una vez más. Un timbre…dos timbres…tres timbres… ¿Qué está haciendo para que no pueda contestarme? Terminó el cuarto timbre y estaba ansioso.

"_¿Hola?"_. Suspiré y pasé saliva.

"Necesito hablar contigo". Dije roncamente y no escuché nada del otro lado, aunque tampoco escuche la voz de Yaten. "Estoy abajo. Te espero". Colgué sin esperar a que contestara, aunque algo me decía que no me contestaría. ¿Debí haberle dicho que bajara sola? Mi hermano no es curioso, pero tampoco es un tonto confiado y debe haberle extrañado una llamada a estas horas de la noche.

Salí del auto y suspiré cuando una brisa fresca me dio de golpe. A pesar de que hoy no nevó, se siente el aire frío. Caminé hacia el auto de Yaten y me recargué en la puerta del copiloto, que es la que estaba a la entrada del edificio y me crucé de brazos. No estoy seguro de que ella bajará o si al menos se molestará en asomarse por la ventana. Aunque es probable que salga por la ventana y me lance algo para que me vaya, y me lo tendría muy merecido.

Recuerdo cada plática y me sorprendo a mi mismo al darme cuenta de lo ruin que fui. ¿Qué me había sucedido? La traté de una manera tan insensible y fue haciéndose peor cada vez que la veía, como si fuera algo que no pudiese evitar. Y hasta ahora, es cuando me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que fui. Si, fue una cobardía de mi parte querer escudarme detrás de todas esas tontas excusas que daba a todo el mundo; aparentando ser un hombre fuerte y lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer en las _garras_ de una mujer como ella. Fui tan estúpido como para ponerle una etiqueta desde el primer momento en que la conocí y meterla al mismo saco donde estaba Hotaru.

Y me siento miserable por eso.

Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché a alguien bajar por las escaleras y pronto, Serena apreció en la puerta, mirándome con seriedad. Si esta noche pretendía deslumbrar a alguien, no dudo que lo haya conseguido. Seguramente, Yaten debe haberla acompañado al desfile y debió haber sido la envidia de todo hombre que se encontrara ahí. Me quedé callado un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para comenzar, pero…no sabía si debía ser con una disculpa, preguntarle que hacía con Yaten o…

"Tu hermano sabe que estás aquí". Fue ella la que rompió el silencio y apreté ligeramente los dientes. ¿Tanta confianza le tenía a Yaten como para no haberle dado una excusa? "Así que… ¿De que quieres hablar?". Nuevamente, fue ella la que rompió el silencio y suspiré.

"He…pensando mucho en todo lo que ha sucedido de un tiempo a la fecha". Comencé, pero su expresión jamás cambió y solo me veía inexpresiva. "Sé que te traté de la peor forma y que te debo la disculpa la más grande del mundo. Te pido perdón por mis acciones, mis palabras y todos los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar". Mientras hablaba, su expresión se había ido suavizando y suspiré suavemente. "Estoy aquí, porque quiero tu perdón"

Sus ojos estaban mirándome con sorpresa, casi incredulidad y tuve miedo de que ella no me creyera y me mandara a volar en cualquier momento. Lo cual no me sorprendería.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte". Dijo con suavidad y sonrió. "Desde el primer instante en que nos conocimos, solo nos causamos problemas. Todo este tiempo, no has hecho nada más que no ser tu y realmente te lo agradezco". Me vio a los ojos y pude ver tanta sinceridad en ellos, que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. "Por ti, es que me di cuenta que aun me quedan muchas cosas por aprender. Me di cuenta que no soy la mujer que creía desde hace muchos años; capaz de conquistar a todo hombre que se le ponga enfrente. Pero sobre todo eso…tengo que aceptar que eres una gran persona"

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me habla como si…? ¿Me esta tratando como un amigo? Como si hubiéramos peleado por una nimiedad y estuviéramos arreglando las cosas con facilidad. ¡Cuando es mucho más que eso! ¡Mucho más!

"¿Por qué te siento…diferente?". Pregunté con cautela y ella sonrió de lado, bajó la mirada un segundo y luego volvió a mirarme.

"Todo ha cambiado, Seiya. Yo, he cambiado". Susurró y la miré fijamente.

"¿Qué tipo de cambios?". Esta vez, no pude ocultar la ansiedad en mi voz y ella borró la sonrisa de su rostro, pero me miró con suavidad.

"Me di cuenta que no puedo seguir desperdiciando mi vida de esta manera tan…tonta. Recordé mi primera desilusión amorosa y la manera en que salí adelante siendo nadie. Y después te recordé a ti y me di cuenta que no hay puto de comparación; no existe nada que me obligue a seguir rogándote un poco de cariño e incluso afecto". No, no, no. "He decidido seguir con mi vida y dejar las cosas en paz contigo"

¡No!

"No…No hablarás en serio, ¿Verdad?". Me miró confundida y luego soltó una pequeña risa incrédula.

"¿Crees que quiero pasar mi tiempo sintiéndome miserable?"

"No me refiero a eso"

"¿Entonces a qué?"

Ya no había rastro de la calma o tranquilidad con que habíamos empezado esta plática y aquello me frustró. Necesitaba que nada se saliera de control y no perder esta oportunidad, quizás la única.

"Tú me quieres". Le recordé crudamente y ella asintió con lentitud.

"Eso no cambia nada". Susurró y reí.

"¿No cambia nada? Eso cambia todos tus planes". Le dije con reproche y ella apretó la mandíbula.

"¿Crees que no he considerado eso?". Su voz sonaba tan burlesca que me sentí ofendido. "Tengo claro lo que quiero…a _quien _quiero. Pero también tengo claro que soy joven, inteligente, hermosa y no tengo necesidad de encerrarme en mi departamento a esperar a que abras los ojos y…"

Se quedó callada de golpe y levantó al cabeza con frustración. Esta plática va mal. Reposo su mano en su frente y respiró varias veces antes de mirarme de nuevo; sus ojos estaban claros y dispuestos a terminar con esa plática, pero yo todavía no.

"¿Intentas rehacer tu vida con Yaten?". Pregunté ácidamente y ella soltó una risa carente de humor antes negar con la cabeza varias veces.

"No estamos en una novela ni somos una pareja que ha roto su relación". Dijo fríamente.

"No te entiendo". Dije confundido.

"Me refiero a que no tenemos porque estar hablando de esto, Seiya. A eso me refiero". Aclaró con fastidio y rodé los ojos. "Además, rehacer o no mi vida es algo que no te importa. Y si comienzo una relación con Yaten, tampoco debe importarte"

"¡Entonces lo admites!". Le espeté colérico y ella abrió los ojos con furia.

"¡Basta! ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver eso contigo?". Preguntó igual de colérica que yo.

"¡A que solo juegas con el!". Contesté con obviedad y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

"¿Cómo te atreves…?"

"¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves tú? Solo estas hablando de nuevas decisiones, pero lo único que veo, es a una mujer que está escondiéndose detrás de absurdas decisiones, porque estas actuando mal". Se quedo callada y sonreí de lado con burla. "Intentas que te crea tu nuevo papel lleno de madurez, pero lo haces mal"

"Cállate". Masculló entre dientes.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acaso tengo razón? Ahora solo falta que me digas que me pides perdón por lo que hemos vivido, pues yo no entro en tu nuevo panorama"

"Cállate". Su voz sonaba temblorosa y por un instante, pensé en callarme, pero algo dentro de mí me incitaba a continuar. A enfurecerla hasta que se sincerara.

"No te odio". Añadí duramente y ella me vio con la respiración agitada. "Porque sé que tu sola te odiarás a ti misma si es que decides comenzar algo con mi hermano. Te sentirás patética cuando te des cuenta que él es el premio de consolación y…"

Cuando menos me di cuenta, la mejilla me estaba ardiendo tremendamente y mi cabeza estaba ladeada. Podía escuchar la respiración todavía agitada de Serena y me enderecé con lentitud, tocándome la mejilla e intentando que aquel desagradable calor se fuera cuanto antes. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente; aquel brillo que solo dan las lágrimas contenidas y me sentí miserable por ser yo el causante de ellas. No me gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, mucho menos quiero verla a ella.

"No tienes derecho a hablar así de él o de mí. Es mi vida". Murmuró y una fría brisa nos hizo sentir un escalofrío. Aunque el mío no haya sido exactamente por el aire. "Y tu decidiste salir de ella por tu propia cuenta". Añadió y una desolación se apoderó de mis sentidos.

Pero no de mis instintos.

Con una agilidad que no me conocía, me lancé sobre ella y la pegué a la pared con firmeza, evitando que se lastimara. Sus ojos estaban viéndome con tanta sorpresa que en otras circunstancias, estaría echándome a reír. Tomé sus muñecas y las elevé más arriba de su cabeza, pegadas a la pared. Me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para que su aliento se mezclara con el mío y antes de que el pensamiento de besarla me pasara por la cabeza, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados. No pude evitar mirarla un segundo antes de bajar mis labios y presionarlos con los suyos, sintiendo la descarga de adrenalina que siempre me provocaba su boca.

Nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron de inmediato y presioné el mío justo cuando ella arqueaba el suyo lo más que podía, pues sus manos aún seguían prisioneras de las mías. Deslicé mi lengua por sus labios y la obligué a que abriera la boca, apoderándome de su interior de inmediato y escuchando sus ahogados gemidos. Dios, cuanto había extrañado esto. Una vez más, mi cuerpo reaccionó y cuando me incliné un poco más, me froté sobre ella, rompiendo nuestro beso cuando ella soltó un gemido involuntario. Un nuevo roce de nuestras pelvis y ella apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras mis labios descendían rápidamente por su cuello.

Su cuerpo se revolvió de nuevo, pero esta vez había algo diferente y me separé de su cuello, solo para ver como ella luchaba para deshacerse de mi agarre. En sus ojos había un brillo de desesperación que me hicieron soltarla de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté sin comprender su reacción y ella me vio con desdén.

"Se acabó, Seiya. Debes vivir con_ Lo_ _que pudo ser y no fue…_". Dijo seriamente y la vi desconcertado.

"No puedes hablar en serio". Mi voz sonaba todavía ronca, pero ella estaba demasiado segura.

"Hablo muy en serio. Esto se ha terminado". Nuevamente aquella seriedad me desconcertó y pasé saliva duramente.

"Pero tu me quieres". Repliqué con fiereza.

"¡Deja de decir eso!". Me gritó desesperada.

"¡Es la verdad!"

"Si te lo dije, no fue para que lo usaras como una especie de…chantaje contra mí". Entrecerré los ojos ante lo que estaba diciendo y ella rió sin una pizca de gracia. "Lo mejor es que te vayas. Ya hemos hablado lo que necesitábamos hablar y hemos aclarado todo"

"No puedo irme sin saber que sucede contigo y Yaten". Quise saber antes de irme. No sé si pueda dormir con la maldita duda devorándome.

"No te pega lo celoso". Atacó con burla y fruncí el ceño.

"Solo contéstame"

"No estas en plan de exigirme nada. Y además, odio los melodramas". Atajó con desagrado y sonreí.

"No hagamos uno, entonces". Me acerqué y ella retrocedió un paso, causándome una nueva sonrisa. "Solo…dime la verdad"

Me miró por varios segundos antes de suspirar y darse media vuelta y comenzar a subir las escaleras. La miré y sentí un vacío en el estómago que se iba haciendo más grande mientras seguía subiendo escalón tras escalón.

"Seiya…". Levanté la vista y vi que ella se detenía de golpe. No contesté, porque sé que ella me sentía aún ahí. Se giró con suavidad, solo mostrándome su delicado perfil. "No estoy saliendo con él"

Antes de poder decirle algo, ella continuó subiendo las escaleras y pronto se perdió de mi vista, dejándome solo a mitad de la noche y con la única compañía de mis pensamientos.

Me quedé parado un par de instantes más antes de sentir como mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que me hizo sentir tonto. Toda esa ansiedad, desesperación e incluso celos se habían evaporado como si nada cuando ella me confirmó que no esta saliendo con Yaten. Sentía dentro de mí una especie de chispa que me estaba haciendo sentir tremendamente emocionado y poco faltaba para que perdiera la razón y saltara.

Caminé hacia mi auto y antes de entrar, volví mi vista hacia el departamento de Serena, encontrando la ventana abierta y las cortinas ondeando. Por primera vez desde aquella pelea, pensé en Yaten. En sus sentimientos. Me sentí mal por él, sobre todo después de darme cuenta que desde el inicio, fue el único que realmente estuvo dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo con Serena. Un sabor agrio me invadió la boca y tuve que suspirar fuertemente antes de subir al auto y encenderlo. Es tarde y aunque tenga más cosas en que pensar, estoy seguro que podré pensarlas mañana temprano. Es demasiado tarde y aunque tengo la manía de desvelarme, esta noche presiento que no será como las dos noches pasadas y podré dormir mejor.

Sin embargo, me detuve antes de poder dar la vuelta a la calle. Me fijé por el espejo retrovisor y algo en mí rugió con fuerza. Apreté los dientes nuevamente y me estacioné en la esquina de la calle, escondiéndome a la perfección y a la vez, teniendo una vista perfecta del departamento de Serena. Del auto de Yaten.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

**0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Serena Tsukino POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0**

Cerré los ojos y pasé saliva con fuerza, quedándome parada en el último escalón de las escaleras. Abrí los ojos y vi el pasillo, solo y en silencio, como si abajo no hubiera sucedido la cosa más extraña que he vivido en mucho tiempo.

Nunca imaginé que él…realmente llegara a darse cuenta de que al menos le importaba. Parece que cuando estás a punto de perder algo, es cuando te das cuenta de que lo tienes. No esperaba que viniera a verme a estas horas, mucho menos que me diera todo ese discurso con el que comenzó; porque después solo fueron celos disfrazados de tontos reclamos. Pero extrañamente, no me molestaron como sé que debieron de haberlo hecho. Al contrario, me sentí…querida. Me toqué los labios con la yema de los dedos y cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando recordé lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Cómo es que su sola presencia me hizo caer de nuevo? ¡¿Cómo?! Siempre me había regodeado de tener un autocontrol increíble, envidiable. Diferenciar entre lo que se quiere y se debe. Pero él…su voz… su mirada…su tacto…Seiya Kou es mi perdición.

Caminé por el pasillo cuando mi corazón dejo de latir tan fuerte y suspiré fuertemente antes de entrar al departamento.

Recorrí con la mirada la sala, pero Yaten no estaba ahí y fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde puede…?

"Hey". Volteé hacia la cocina y lo vi poniéndole un poco más de hielo a su bebida. Le sonreí suavemente y caminé hasta él, deteniéndome en el umbral de la cocina y viéndolo en silencio.

¿Por qué no me enamoré de él? Bien dije una vez que podría ser mi alma gemela y no me equivoqué. Lo es. Tenemos una gran química y muchas cosas en común que difícilmente podría encontrar en alguien más, incluido Seiya. He pasado una noche fantástica en su compañía y me ha hecho sentir como si fuera una cita de quinceañera. Incluso tuve que ser yo quien le invitara a subir, pues él estaba tomando muy en serios su papel de impresionarme. Me miró y me sonrió de lado, obligándome a romper ese silencio.

"Me sorprendió que no bajaras". Dije con diversión y él levantó ambas cejas.

"Fuiste tu quien me pidió que no bajara". Arqueé una ceja y asentí, soltando una ligera risa.

Cuando recibí la llamada de Seiya y me dijo que estaba esperándome abajo, sentí una extraña y absurda alegría dentro de mí. Sin embargo, hasta que vi la mirada sospechosa de Yaten sobre mí, me di cuenta que aquello no era un valle de rosas y tuve que decirle la verdad, aunque una parte de mí tenía pánico de que ambos hermanos se fueran a agarrar a golpes si es que se veían. Le pedí que se quedara y no bajara, pues tenía que hablar con él de una vez y aunque no estuvo muy conforme, tuvo que aceptar cuando le dije lo absurdo que se estaba volviendo todo este asunto. No sé si han hablado y no he sacado el tema con Yaten para no presionarlo, pero a menos que ambos de verdad lo quieran, no podrán regresar a tener una buena relación. Son hermanos, por Dios…y de repente, se convierten en dos enemigos a muerte por mí.

Y aquello, me hace sentir culpable.

"¿Todo bien?". Preguntó de repente y parpadeé varias veces antes de sonreírle de lado con burla.

"Eso no es lo que quieres preguntar". Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se acercó a mí, extendiéndome un vaso lleno de vino.

"No querrías responderme". Murmuró con cierta indiferencia y caminó hasta la sala.

"Pruébame". Dije dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

Me miró por largos segundos, quizás pensando si le estaba diciendo la verdad o solo estaba jugando. Le contestaré lo que pregunte, incluso si es indecente. Nunca he tenido la intención de fingir y si comienzo ahora, con él, me hará sentir como la esposa que le es infiel al marido. Suspiró y dejo el vaso en mi nueva y más bonita mesa de centro. Ja. Sus ojos ahora estaban claros y con aquel aire de seguridad que tanto me atrae. No, no es solo seguridad, es algo más. Arrogancia, confianza, seducción. Son dos imanes verdes que atraen al más ciego y dan la mirada más intimidante. Se podría decir que tiene el paquete completo.

"¿Quedaron…bien?". Preguntó y sonreí suavemente antes de asentir un par de veces con la cabeza. "¿Qué tan bien?". Lo miré en silencio unos segundos antes de borrar mi sonrisa con lentitud.

"Lo suficiente par no tocar el tema de nuevo". Contesté segura de que él entendería el tema o los temas, de los que ya no pensaba hablar.

"Entonces, ¿Planeas seguir viéndolo?". Su preguntaba disfrazaba tan pobremente sus celos, pero evite reír y solo ladeé el rostro antes de sonreírle. Quizás mi respuesta no le guste, pero necesito hacerle ver que no soy miel sobre hojuelas. Que no soy una mujer capaz de fingir solo para quedar bien y sobre todo, que sé de cuenta totalmente, de que no puedo engañarlo.

"Sí, Yaten". Y tuve razón, porque apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, marcándola y resaltando sus atractivos rasgos.

"Supongo entonces que…tendré que esforzarme el doble ahora". Dijo con acidez y lo miré con seriedad. "No entiendo como pudiste perdonarlo". Murmuró con incredulidad y arqueé una ceja.

"Sí, usualmente la gente se queja de mi corazón de piedra y lo insensible que soy. Una sorpresa, ¿Verdad?". Contesté con sarcasmo y molestia. ¿Por qué le es tan difícil de creer y aceptar a las personas el aceptar una disculpa?

"No quise decir eso". Se apresuró a decir. "Quiero decir…después de las cosas que ha dicho, hecho e incluso pensado de ti y…". Rodé los ojos con disgusto.

"¿Me crees lo suficientemente estúpida como para no saberlo?". Le espeté molesta y él sonrió de lado.

"No. Pero te creo lo suficientemente enamorada como para perdonarlo con tanta facilidad"

Aquello me hizo apretar los dientes y sentir de repente ganas de echarme a reír por la manera en que Yaten Kou estaba manejando sus celos. Es una persona demasiado inteligente, incluso para mí. Sabe como hacerme perder la paciencia en un juego que yo misma inicié, pero que no estoy dispuesta a perder. Me conozco y sé que si no hubiera bajado hace unos momentos y hubiera hablado con su hermano, en estos momentos podría estarme planteando seriamente a Yaten como pareja. Pero creo que debo concederle toda la razón ahora y aceptar que sí, el estar enamorada de Seiya me ha afectado más de lo creí posible.

"¿Y aún así planeas seguir insistiendo conmigo?". Pregunté de manera directa.

Sus labios se curvaron con lentitud, mostrando una sonrisa torcida y demasiado sensual. No era la clase de sonrisa que esperaba después de hacerle la pregunta. Pero supongo que con él, no puedo asegurar nada más que sorpresas.

"Sí". Susurró y tuve que corresponderle su sonrisa.

Algo dentro de mí se agitó cuando lo vi ponerse de pie y acercarse a mí. Dejo caer sus manos en ambos brazos del sofá e inclinó su cabeza, dejándola muy cerca de la mía. Sus ojos jamás se despegaron de los míos, incluso creo que no parpadeo. Había tanto fuego en sus ojos que me fue imposible sonreír; me estaba intimidando y aquello no era bueno. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y aquello era terrible. Pasé saliva cuando una de sus manos se acercó a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, delineando mi mandíbula hasta el inicio de mi cuello. Sus manos eran suaves pero duras; y aunque nadie lo sabría jamás, debía reconocer que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo escalofríos a cada caricia de sus manos por mi rostro.

Sentía su respiración más cerca de mí y algo sucedió cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

No sé que diablos fue esa sensación que sentí en el pecho, como si algo estuviera quemándome, pero retrocedí en el sofá y me alejé de Yaten, que me miró sorprendido por mi reacción. Su mano estaba en el aire, como si no acabara de comprender que había roto el momento, aunque yo tampoco lo comprendía. ¿Qué fue eso? Cerré los labios cuando mi respiración se relajo visiblemente y Yaten se dio la vuelta. Tomó el vaso y bebió el resto de su contenido, evitando decir algo o al menos mirarme a la cara. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que aquel momento pasara cuanto antes y pudiera sentirme tranquila de nuevo.

"Debo irme". Murmuró y se giró hacia mí, sonriéndome suavemente.

Me puse de pie y me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar. ¡Incluso mi voz estaba afectada! Soltó una risa amarga y negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar.

"Yo…"

"No digas nada". Me cortó antes de decir algo coherente y sonrió con sinceridad. "No planeaba acostarme contigo. Pensé que te lo había dejado claro desde que llegué". Fruncí las cejas, pero él me miró con diversión mezclada con burla. "No tenías porque asustarte"

¡¿Qué?!

"No estaba asustada". Aclaré de inmediato y con el ceño fruncido. ¿En que momento di esa impresión?

"¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que de repente te alejaras y me estuvieras mirando como si fuera un fantasma?". Cerré la boca de golpe ante sus palabras llenas de sabiduría, como si tuviera la razón y no hubiera pruebas para contradecirle. Si supiera que fue lo que realmente me sucedió, ya le habría borrado esa mueca del rostro.

"No lo sé". Musité desconcertada, pero muy segura y él sonrió. "Pero no fue miedo". Aclaré levantando un dedo y apuntándole en el pecho.

Soltó una ligera carcajada antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta y dejarme ver su amplia espalda. Seguramente, debe estarse regodeando imaginando que realmente sentí miedo de su cercanía. Sentí nervios, es cierto, pero no miedo.

Me temo que es peor que eso.

"¿Te podré ver luego?". Preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta entreabierta y sonreí, olvidando lo que acababa de suceder.

"Supongo que sí. Aunque no te prometo nada". Frunció las cejas y metió sus manos al pantalón en un gesto despreocupado.

"Tendré que arreglármelas para encontrar mi oportunidad". Asentí con fervor y él suspiró antes de mirarme fijamente y sonreírme de lado con lentitud.

"¿Nada de miedo?". Preguntó intrigado y reí.

"Ni un poco". Contesté con demasiada seguridad y rió antes de acercarse y besarme suavemente en la mejilla. Aunque duró más de lo que debe durar un casto beso en la mejilla, pero merece algo después de lo que sucedió allá dentro.

"Buenas noches, Serena". Se despidió seductoramente y arqueé una ceja antes de sonreírle con coquetería.

"Buenas noches, Yaten". Una ultima mirada y se perdió en las escaleras del edificio. Supongo que tendrá que tendrá que irse olvidando de los elevadores.

Entré al departamento y suspiré mientras me acercaba a la mesita de la sala y tomaba los dos vasos de cristal. Los dejé en la barra de la cocina y sentí una ligera brisa golpear mi cuerpo. Supongo que por la calefacción, no me había dado cuenta de que estaban abiertas. Mejor dicho, de que Yaten las abrió. Y yo que pensé, que si había confiado plenamente en mí. Me acerqué al balcón y pude ver el auto de Yaten bajó de mí, el único en la calle.

Debe ser una broma.

No pude evitar comenzar a reír cuando entrecerré los ojos y comprobé que el auto que apenas y se veía en la esquina, era el de Seiya. ¿Realmente estaba tan celoso? Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaba mi celular y me acerqué de nuevo al balcón, viendo que su auto seguía ahí. Yaten no tardó en aparecer debajo de mí y cuando levantó la mirada y me vio, me hizo una señal de despedida con su mano antes de entrar a su auto. Dios, cualquiera pensaría que era la despedida que una novia le da a su pareja. En cuanto su auto arrancó y se alejó un poco, marqué de inmediato el número de Seiya y no antes del segundo timbre, lo escuché contestar.

"¿Qué clase de acosador eres?". Le pregunté fingiendo enfado y no respondió por largos segundos.

"_No sé de que hablas_". Respondió con inocencia y suspiré cuando vi que su auto seguía parado y apenas y podía verse una sombra dentro de el.

"No te hagas. Te estoy viendo en la esquina de mi calle". La famosa sombra se movió y pude escuchar un susurro más parecido a una maldición y no pude evitar reír. "¿Qué te sucede Seiya? ¿Tanto quieres a tu hermano como para espiarlo en sus citas?". Pregunté con ganas de provocarlo.

"_Solo me aseguraba de que ambos se fueran a dormir tranquilamente…y por separado_". ¡Y funcionó!

"Oh". Murmuré dulcemente. "Y ahora que lo has comprobado, ¿Dejarás ese absurdo papel de espía y te irás a tu departamento?". Pregunté seriamente y lo escuché reír con diversión.

"_Estoy en casa_"

"Seiya…". Mi voz había sonado peligrosa y él suspiró después de reír.

"_De acuerdo. Aunque…mi departamento me queda lejos. ¿Aceptarías darme asilo por esta noche_?". Su voz sonaba tan irresistible que tuve que morderme el labio.

A pesar de que la idea sonaba muy tentadora, no iba a dejar que después se regodeara por que me fue imposible rechazarle. De hecho, seguimos en la misma situación que antes, solo que ahora sé que no le soy tan indiferente como imaginaba. Al menos ha dejado claro que le importo lo suficiente como para venir a pedir perdón, armarme una escena de celos y hacer de vigía hasta que su hermano se fuera.

"Te ves demasiado cómodo en tu auto". Espeté y él rió nuevamente. Hasta el humor le ha mejorado.

"_Está bien. Ya me voy_". El auto que estaba estacionado en la esquina de la calle de repente se encendió al mismo tiempo que por teléfono se escuchaba un ruido y pude ver como encendía las luces varias veces. "¿_Lo ves_?". No pude evitar reír.

"Presumo de mi perfecta vista". Acepté con arrogancia y suspiré. "Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas quedarte ahí si Yaten tardaba más…o se quedaba a pasar la noche?"

Juro que casi escuché el ruido de sus dientes rechinar. Parece que ya no puede disimular ni un poco al igual que yo no puedo borrar esta estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro. Debo verme patética.

"_Un_ _par de minutos más. Aunque también planeaba quebrar los vidrios de su auto y hacerle bajar, lo cual haría que se fuera a su departamento a dejar su auto en un lugar seguro de un posible robo_"

Su plan era…inverosímil. Y sé que él también lo creía. Pero por alguna fuerza misteriosa y muy poderosa, una sonora carcajada escapó de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Con mi mano libre intenté callar las risas, pero de solo imaginármelo rompiendo vidrios como un delincuente y al pobre de Yaten intentando averiguar que clase de retardado le había hecho eso a su auto, las risas venían a mí.

"De casualidad, ¿No has pensando unirte a la mafia?". Pregunté mientras respiraba varias veces para tranquilizarme y él hizo un sonido extraño, como si estuviese dudando algo.

"_Ahora que lo dices…_"

"¡Seiya!". Le llamé antes de que comenzara a dejar volar su mente con más extraños y sumamente estúpidos planes. "Es mejor que te vayas. Es tarde"

"_Sí_". Murmuró roncamente y pasé saliva. "_Te veré mañana_"

"¿Mañana?". Pregunté extrañada. No tengo intenciones de verlo mañana.

"_Sí. Iremos a comer_" ¿Qué? "_Pasaré por ti alrededor de las 2, ¿De acuerdo_?"

"S-Sí". Murmuré mecánicamente y él soltó una risa más ligera, más varonil.

"_Entonces…te veré mañana. O mejor dicho, en unas horas_". Corrigió con gracia, pero yo apenas y podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. "_Descansa. Buenas noches_". Se despidió.

"Buenas…noches". Me despedí quedamente.

Cerré el teléfono y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, cerrando el ventanal. Con los pasos más torpes que pude dar, caminé hasta mi recámara y me dejé caer boca abajo sobre varios cojines. El vestido se me había subido a la altura de los muslos, dejando al descubierto mis piernas, pero que diablos…aquello era lo que menos importancia tenía. Mis manos abrazaron fuertemente uno de los cojines y suspiré profundamente antes de presionarlo contra mi rostro.

Y grité.

Grité de alegría y nerviosismo.

Grité porque en unas horas, tendría una cita con Seiya.

Y sobre todo, grité porque acababa de darme cuenta que era aquel ardor que había sentido antes de que Yaten me besara.

Remordimiento.

Por alguna razón, aquello solo me hizo sentir triste por solo unos segundos antes de gritar de nuevo al recordar que después de todo lo sucedido, aún tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

**0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Vicky Kou POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0**

**¡Oh My Gosh!**

**Hace tanto tiempo que no las saludaba. ¡Y no tienen una idea de lo feliz que estoy de hacerlo ahora! Han pasado cinco largos meses desde la última vez que esta historia fue actualizada y créame, quise morirme con cada review, PM y mail que me llegaba, pidiéndome por favor que subiera otro capítulo. Obviamente, perdono a aquella cabezona que se atrevió a mandarme amenazas de muerte u.u**

**Tengo tantas cosas que contarles, que no sé con que comenzar… **

**Primer comentario: En lo que respecta a Haruka, ya vimos que ya ha tomado una decisión, pero no planeó despedirlo con tanta facilidad, me enganché de él y hasta cariño le agarre. Con Taiki…¡Por fin! Soñaba con romper ese matrimonio desde que empezó la historia Jaja. ¿Qué clase de infeliz soy? De la mejor…de la mejor. A mi me ha encantado su POV y me he quedado con ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. Darien, Darien, Darien. Me encantaría pasarlo por alto, pero luego recibo demandas. Con él no puedo acelerar el proceso por más que quiera y aunque ahora ha aparecido Rei, ella solo acelerará ese momento que nos hará ver a un hombre enamorado ¿?Pff. Y Yatencito Kou al ataque. Muchas lo querían con Mina y que se diera cuenta de que ellos bla bla bla. ¡No puedo hacerlo chicas! Aunque a mí también me parece una pareja explosiva y pasional, aquí no puedo hacerlo. Pero como hemos visto, Yatencito ya no quiere juegos y va con todo y por todo.Y bueno, ya hemos visto que la mayoría de los personajes ya han tomado decisiones respecto a lo que a su futuro respecta, pero bueno…no quiero echarles al río sus esperanzas de que Seiya y Serena ya vayan a ser felices por siempre y para siempre. Me conocen. Saben que soy amante del suspenso y el drama. Pero también de Seiya, así que esperen todavía sorpresas con la historia, que aún no acabamos, pero lo que sí les aseguro, es que habrá momentos de emoción en su cita :D Ookk..¿Más largo el párrafo? -.-**

**La segunda noticia no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, si no con las otras que tengo colgadas. ¡Sí las actualizaré y no las dejaré ahí tiradas y abandonadas! De hecho, planeo hacerlo en estos días.**

**La tercera es que…¡Me he salido de la Universidad! ¡EPA! Que antes de que me lancen algo punzocortante, debo decir que me he salido porque me he inscrito en la carrera que por años esperé: Criminología. Se preguntarán: **_**¿Y a mí que coño me importa lo que haga esta tipa?**_** Y tienen razón…pero como mi inicio de clases es hasta el 1 de Septiembre, quiero que sepan que haré todo lo posible por subir antes de esa fecha capitulo de esta historia y actualizar las otras dos. Eh…A que ya deben encontrarle el lado positivo a esta noticia, ¿Verdad?**

**La cuarta es algo personal y sentimental: Para agradecer a todas aquellas que se acordaron de mí cumple y me mandaron cariñosamente tarjetas, reviews y mails felicitándome. Muchísimas gracias. A cada una le he agradecido y a la que no, aquí mismo lo hago. ¡Gracias!**

**Eso es todo de mi parte, antes de agradecer los reviews. Quiero que en verdad comprendan que esta vez no pude contestarles como la vez pasada, pero la próxima lo haré encantada. De hecho, hasta me tomaré mi tiempo :D Pero hoy, finalizando el capítulo y las Notas de Autor a las 3:05 a.m de este lunes, me siento a morir. ¡Necesito descansar! **

_Sarita Li, Ms.Kou, Sylvanitaaa, Tu Primita :D, Nishachan, Juliet Kou, Tenesedra, MoonStar, Claus, Lucyana Kou, Sol.Kaory, Minako.Yaten, Isa1181, Lesval, Ashamed Kawaii, Indo Kou, Susy, A-grench, Arce, Miki1920, NancYaga, SakSha, Karen de Kou, Gi, xMaria3x, PrincessTsukino Kou, Serenity Kou, Tsuki Ai Kou, Resuri, OoOKimberlyOoO, ChibiRoxxy13, Rurokine-chan, Satinne, Caroone, Jenny Anderson, Carrie10, Syrio Kou, Emi Black Poe, ahjskslfdn, Ydiel, Karenina Hansen, Pss, Clara Kou, Loyda Astrid, Sailor Angel Moon, Katie, Serena Ryuuzaki, Kira Moon Xkarlata, Serena y Seiya Kou, Kimi o Ai Shiteru, Nanamy Kou, Jesi Potter Granger, AnnyFanSailorMoon_

**Gracias a todas ustedes, es que hemos alcanzado tantos reviews y no saben lo feliz y emocionante que es ver hasta que nivel se puede llegar si uno se esfuerza. También noté que hay muchas nuevas lectoras en la historia y aquello no hizo más que incrementar mi felicidad, pues veo que le están dando la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba. Me han hecho reír, llorar y emocionarme en cada uno de sus comentarios y…No hay palabras para agradecer el apoyo. Más, si es una cabezona incompetente como yo a la que se le brinda ese apoyo. **

**¡G-R-A-C-I-A-S!**

**Ahora sí, es tiempo de irme a la camita…a la camita n.n Estúpido Topo Gigo…-.- Espero leerlas pronto y si es que has llegado hasta aquí, ¡Wow! Mis felicitaciones, que yo ya hubiera caído rendida :P**

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**

**P.D: **¿Hay alguien aparte de mí, que siente que nunca leerá una Nota de Autor corta, en esta historia?

**P.D2: **No tengo vergüenza…

**P.D3**: ¡El señor **GO,** que está bajo estas letras…esta ansioso porque le des click y me dejes comentario!


End file.
